Familiar of Devil
by ralf07
Summary: Saito return to his world only to found out it isn't normal as he thought at first. not to mention he has to become a familiar to other people. Eh? his new master is a Devil?
1. Chapter 1

This fic is based on my other fic 'the chronicle of Ultimate familiar' with instead of a multi-crossover it will focus solely on High school DxD. And if you think Saito on that fic is already powerful than this one is even more powerful at the beginning than all of other Saito from my other fic.

As usual my grammar isn't good in fact I won't be offend if someone say it suck because it really is. I hope you can stand the horrible grammar and if a someone who is interested on Beta this fic please let me know.

Although the beginning may look the same but I will change it to fit the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and High School DxD.

* * *

(Saito P.O.V)

This is it! The final battle that will depend the fate of Halkeginia and earth upon us. No matter what, defeat is not an option.

With a shrill cry the demon or more correctly to say a mass of big shadow in front of us let out a cry that shook the land itself.

Beside me is Julio. I wouldn't go so far as to say he my friend but right now both of us has the same goal, to defeat that thing once and for all.

Behind us is four human figure and behind them is a large army of Human ,Elf, spirit of the land and even the Vampire race itself show to final battle that will decide the fate of the whole world.

All of the mage, and any creature that capable of using firstborn magic start to chant as many magic attack hit the big shadow, fireball, lightning, wind, water, ice, earth. Each different element form as it attacks the big shadow.

The big shadow didn't let up as it send some sort of shadow army but both me and Julio wont let them past as I cut them one by one while Julio using some sort of magical artifact as he destroy them not letting any of them pass. With the help from other creature that under his control Ogre, Orc, Dragon and many more fantasy like creature the shadow army got obliterated by bith of us.

Finally the four human or more correctly to say void mage user finished up their chanting as the item surrounding them including the ring that their wear start to shine.

Vittorio with a ruby of fire.

Yossete with a ruby of earth.

Tiffania with a ruby of wind.

And finally Is Louise, wearing a ruby of water.

Circling around them is four void item.

Now the condition is complete.

Four void item and ring.

Four familiar.

Four void user.

When all of it gathers Brimir true void will awaken.

A bright light engulfed the creature as it got push away behind as a void appear out of nowhere swallowing him. Soon the Big shadow got completely swallow by the void as nothing were left of him.

It over. I would have said that but there is something else that need to be done. I turn around as Vitorio, Yossete, Tiffania and Louise walk at me. Julio watch from beside me as he wait for them to get near us.

"There one more thing that need to be done, are you ready." Vittorio spoke up.

I knew there no way but to do this, but I really don't want to do this.

"I'm ready." I force myself to said that as I nod.

"Saito…" Louise said as I watch her sad face.

"Louise…" I don't know what else to say in this situation. After this we may not be able to see each other anymore.

"Louise lean her body closer as her face got closer to mine. I did the same as both of us sahre the kiss that could be said our last kiss.

She released the Kiss reluctantly as I can see she force herself to smile.

"Are you sure you want to go like this? I can erase your memories if it too painful?"

"Thank you for your concern but I rather keep my memories of this place."

I reject Tiffa offer. I knew she didn't have any bad intention. Even if it painful I still want to keep all the memories of Halkeginia on me. this place had changed me to the person I'm currently is.

"Then, I will open the gate now." As Vittorio said that he chant something some sort of window appear. On the other side show the place of my birth. Japan that Is located on earth. "Tiffania if you please…" Vittorio make a gesture for Tiffa to continue.

With a nod Tiffa came in front as she chant something. All of the void item and ring start to glow as all of them floating on the sky as it make a circle above us. Julio familiar mark also starts to glow as it shot to the sky and got absorb by the item. What had been a familiar mark were no longer there meaning that Julio no longer posses Windalfr and Myozrinirn.

The same thing also happen to void mage as their body giving out a soothing light as it shot up like Julio is. Soon the void item and ring start to disintegrated as slowly they remain being absorb by my own body. I start to feel pain on my right hand and my forehead as the rune beeing engraved in it. I also can feel a surge of power entering me. all I can do now is endure the pain.

"guh…" I greet my teeth as I wait for the rune to be engraved fully.

"it done. Now all that left is for you to go through world gate. But remember, once you gone through there, there won't be any other way to connect your world to Halkeginia meaning you won't be able to return."

I knew that without being told. That creature was born as a result of Void existence. 6000 years ago after brimir dead he had sealed the void as to not let that creature to awaken. Since we don't know how Brimir sealed it in the first place we can only use the alternative.

Everything about Void will be transfer to me, the person who came from other world. after that I will return back to my world making Void non-existence in Halkeginia. With this the creature wont be ale to revive itself because the void is no longer exist in Halkeginia. That also mean that I could never return here since there will be no one capable of using World gate.

"Partner, it time to leave." Derf said.

"are you sure Derf, living the land of your birth?" Derf seem to insist of following me back to my world.

"I won't leave partner side as long as I'm exist."

Was Derf answer. I'm hapy to hear that but carrying a sword in Japan isn't really a good thing either.

I walk step by step as I finally arrived right in front of the portal.

With a single step one of my feet already gone inside the portal. I stop for a bit as turn to look at everyone. Many memories flash through my mind starting from being first summon by Louise. May thing happen here that I don't know if it can happen when I'm on earth.

"Goodbye… Everyone, Goodbye Louise." As I said this, my other feet move as I enter through the portal. I turn back as I look at Louise one more time. she was crying but she still force herself to smile at sending me home.

her mouth move as if saying something but at this distance I wont be able to hear it. even so I still understand what is it she want to say as I replied.

"I love you to…" with that the portal completely close cutting all of the connection with Halkeginia.

"I'm back…" I mutter to no one as I look up at one moon floating on the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that I'm back on earth I need to know where I am first before finding a way back.

Currently I'm in a rooftop of some Building. When I look down I can see a track field and other building on the ground. With this I conclude I were in some sort of school building. But which school it is, is something I need to found out for myself.

Since it was night there will be no one here at school so searching for a person to seek answer is useless. Maybe there will be the name of the school at the front gate?

With that thought in my mind I search for what seem to be similar to front gate as I finally spot one.

"I cant see anything from here…"

It was true… the tree is blocking my view to see what is it. not to mention it was dark making it harder to see. I was tempted to just jump down from this height. I'm sure with Gandalfr I could survive this kind of fall but it better if I don't take any risk.

What would my mother said if I return home with a broken body part?

I head to the door that led me to the inside of the building. It take time as my eye finally gotten use to the dark as I explore the place.

For a school this Hallway it kind of complicated. I have a feeling that I've been wondering in circle while searching for a stairs to go down.

"hm… maybe I should just jump down from this floor since this is a little lower than the floor from before I'm sure I could survive the fall easily.

That could work if not for the fact that all the window here are locked. I don't want to break it just because I want to go down.

Hm… Maybe one of the windows in one of this room is left open. If that the case I should search at one of the room.

Oh! What luck there is a big door in front of me. there seem to be something written at the sign above the door but I can't read it with this darkness.

Without any thought I open the door which happen isn't lock. There no way anyone would be here at this hour so I carelessly walk inside the room.

It was easier to see what inside the room as the light from the moon reach here lighting the room. There is a table or something there and like I thought the window were wide open meaning I could jump out from the building.

I would done so if not for one thing. In front of me there is a girl. More correctly is there is a half naked girl who in a middle of changing clothes.

Both of our eyes met as she was stun for a moment. So am I. now what to do?

Who is that girl? Why is she changing clothes in a school building in a middle of the night?

This question keeps running on my mind.

"Ahem…"

On hearing that I finally snap out of my thought as I turned around immdiately.

"S-sorry… it wasn't on purpose." I don't know if she would believe me but I can hear her finishing what she were doing just now. The sound of her changing close really turns my imagination on as my mind start to imagine how she look like.

Nononono…. Now not the time to think about this. What If she called a cop? I don't want my parent to come and met me in a police station after being gone for a whole year.

"You can turn around now."

I did what she said as I look at her in a school uniform. I never seen those uniform before so this place might be far away from my home.

"…"

"…"

Damn it. What should I say? I never expected there will be a person at this kind of time. What were she doing here anyway? Don't tell me she lives here?

"So… who are you and why are you here at this kind of time. Looking at you I don't remember any student looking like you?"

Now it better to make some story. I can't just tell her 'I was teleported here'. there no way she will believe me in fact she might think me as crazy.

"I'm... lost?" gah! there no way she believe me if I said it with a question mark. On second thought, what kind of excuse is that? even if I said it right it still doesn't make it more believable.

"I see, you don't intend to tell me, if that the case!"

"…."

"…."

"…what?"

I tilt my head in confusion. What did she want to do? So far nothing had happen after she finish saying that.

"t-that didn't work? What are you?" her tone suddenly changed to a more wary tone.

What did she mean by what am I? oh right, I haven't introduce myself yet that why she were a bit surprised.

"Sorry, I forgot introduced myself, my name is Hiraga Saito. That is who i am." since I just intrude on her changing it would be rude to just escaped without giving my name… crap! I just give her my name. even if I escaped she can still report to the police about Sexual Harassment. How could I forget about that…

"no, forget about me… I'll just be on my way…"

Just when I were about to make my escape the door closed with a loud "Bam" as it tried very hard to open it. How is this possible? The door just close on it won and lock itself? Could the technology have gone far during a year of my disappearance.

It could be possible since anything could happen within one year.

"Don't think of escaping, the fact that Hypnotism didn't work on you prove that you're not a normal human."

Now she starting to said something that was hard to understand. Hypnotism? Normal human? I know that part about Hypnotism but what did she meant by normal human? Could technology had gone far that they can even create a android or something like that?

"um… I'm kinda out of loop for a year so I appreciate it if you explain what do you mean by that?"

Its better to admit if you didn't know something and ask someone else.

She seem to not expected my answer as she were about to fall to the floor but managed to regain her balance.

"wha- are you really don't know what I'm saying?"

"nope! That why I want you to explain thing."

"If so why are you here? Are you a thief coming to school late at night?"

She sure love asking question huh…well if that the case she should answer some of my question.

"what about you? it weird for a student to still be at school at this kind of time. I'm not the only one that needs to explain thing here."

Now, how would she react? It was weird for a student to be at school this late at night unless the study time had been changed to night time which I doubt is the case here.

"sigh… this is going nowhere, let sit down first while were talk about your circumstances." She said as she click her finger as the light on the room suddenly turn on.

I would be amazed by this if not for the fact that on Halkeginia they apparently turn the light on and off using this way. But there no magic in this world right? So technology had managed to recreated something that magic did which is amazing in its own way.

XXXXXXXXXX

And so both of us sit at the table who look like a an office Table. The girl sat in front of me as I sat the opposite of her.

"hm… why are we doing this again? all I want is to find where I am and return to my home." I said to her. It shouldn't be a problem for her to just tell me where am I so I could go straight home and have a wonderful reunion with my family. Yet… she stood there not wanting to let me go.

Let see… the window behind her is wide open meaning I could escaped from here If I just jump through it. but what would she think of after seeing a person jump of from third floor building uninjured?

"No, I can't let you go just yet before you tell me who you really are?"

This girl start to get on my nerves.

"like I said my name is Hiraga Saito, if you can't remember that than you can call me Saito for short!"

I did tell her my name before. Come to think of it she didn't tell me her name at all and not to mention why she were here in the first place.

"I tell mine but who are you? Why are you here in the first place?"

The girl looks at me for a moment before giving out her name.

"my name is Souna Sitri the sister of Serafall Leviathan and the student council president of this school."

The girl or should I said Souna introduce herself. The weird thing is she even introduces her sister as well. She seem to look at me when she mention her sister name as if probing some sort of reaction from me.

"Student council president? Oh... I see that why you were here?" if she were the president than it wouldn't be weird if she were here late at night.

Most of the Student council president type is always stay late at school sorting some work. At least that what it always is on anime.

".…"

"…."

She seems to be waiting for another reaction from me.

"Is there something I should have noticed?"

I know I'm not that smart, but what did she expect from me?

"You really clueless aren't you?"

"Like I said I don't even know where I am? If you would be so kind to answer my question…"

Let just get this over with so I could find my way home. But considering I'm in a place unknown to me I may need to wait for tomorrow morning before going home. Maybe I could contact my parent to bring me home.

"all right, I let you off for the time being. This is Kuou private academy. your currently in Tokyo." Eh? Tokyo? what luck that the region I'm in is the same as my house is.

"thank you very much for telling me. I'll be on my way then…"

As I said that I stand up from the seat as I head out to the entrance door.

"wait!"

I stopped walking as I turned around with a question mark on my head.

"before that…."

"what?"

She just trailed of before saying anything.

With "BA" sound something sprouts out from her back.

"AH!" I unconsciously step back as I reach out for the tablet that had store all my weapon as I summon Derf in my hand out of reflex.

"wha- what the hell are you!" I found myself asking that while my hand Grip Derf tightly preparing for something worse.

"hm… just as I expected. You are not normal human and yet you seem didn't know anything about us."

She said as I can see her eye behind her glasses analyzed me thoroughly.

"Derf, do you know anything about the creature?" I should have return to my world and yet in front of me is a creature that shouldn't exist on my world? is this even my world in the first place?

"I'm not sure. I can sense magic inside her but I never seen any creature like that before." If Derf didn't know then were definitely not anywhere near Halkeginia.

"A talking sword? is it a sacred gear that has something sealed on it or something else?"

I'm not sure what is it she muttering about but I think maybe it better if I take my leave now. Just as I expected the door were locked meaning that I cant escaped using the front door. If that the case…

"oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh….."

I charged at her as she seem to be a bit startled by my action. This gave me an opportunities as I ran past her through the window as I jumped from the third floor.

With the "thud" sound I land on the ground. Just when I were about to head to an exist….

"Where do you think you're going?"

Souna had already stood in front of me.

"when did she!"

I look back at the room from before and she isn't there anymore. Just how did she get in front of me so fast?

"Guess I got no choice… I don't really want to fight with woman but if you didn't want to let go off me than I have to force my way through…" I said clearly.

Please let me go and forget ever meeting me I silently pray on my mind.

"Very well, let see how strong you really is."

No choice then. Maybe if I beat her she let me go? There no need to kill her here. even though she have the wing on her back it still make it hard for me to kill something that look like human. It make wonder how I survive in Halkeginia for a whole year without killing even a single human.

She brought her hand as magic circle appear. Soon a gush of water come flying at me at high speed.

My reactions were immediate as I raised Derf to block the attack. The water magic hit Derf and like all other magic on Halkeginia it got absorbed by it.

"I don't know what happened partner but for some reason I can absorb much more magic than I'm usually could." Derf said after he got a taste of the water magic.

If what he said is true than I could fight without worried that I absorb to much magic that will cause him to break apart. After being inside the Katana thing happened and Derf got broken again. since at that time we already got an Elf Corporation one of the Elf best blacksmith create a new body for Derf although I said new the sword is like a replica of Derf Original body so there really nothing much different from it.

I use this chance to charge at Souna but before I got near her she use some sort of magic as she got a maintain her distance from me. another chant but this time a magic circle appear above my head as a spear of water raining down on me. even with Derf absorb ability I can't absorb all of the magic at once. She must also think the same thing. that why she chose this kind of attack. To be able to deduce Derf ability and weakness just by watching it once this girl must be some sort of tactical genius.

The spear hit me. the attack wasn't fatal but it still hurt as each of it hit my body.

"guh…" I fall to the ground as I try to whistood the pain from the attack.

"Zwoosh" a wall of water suddenly raised round me making me unable to move anywhere aside in frnt of me which happen to be where Souna is.

"give up?" Souna said as she came near me.

Can't believe I just lose. No… it still too early… I still haven't use those two rune yet.

"not yet!" I shout as I charged at her as I reached out a weapon rfom the tablet/

With a "thung" sound I drop the item as I kept charging at Souna.

I heard the "Flash" sound as Souna suddenly cover her eye from the effect of the flash bang. It was a wonder that I found something like this near a shaitan gate. From the look of it, it seem to be made not too long ago.

Now all I need to do is hit her with the back of the blade to knock her out.

"guh…" she wave her hand in front as another gush of water came charging at me. But the attack miss as it just past on my right. She can't aim her magic if she can't see, so before she regain her sight back I better take this chance.

"this is-" it—I were about to say that but suddenly something seem to caught my feet as I stumble to Souna direction.

"Crash, Boom" you can practically heard this sound.

XXXXXXXXXXX

What happened? Souna though to herself. She were fighting with an unknown individual. Just as she thought she had corner him that guy drop some sort of grenade that blind her eye. She never expecting for him to use human weapon on her so she were caught off guard.

Suddenly she can feel something had tackled her as she fall to the ground.

She can feel something touch her lips but she cant be sure of what it is. The effect from the grenade had lessen as she finally see what going on. To her shock when she can finally see the boy eye were right in front of her. His eyes were wide and so were she as she didn't expected this turn of event.

Her lips had met the boy lip as they were both kissing on the ground. She can feel her face redden a bit but not before she heard a sound.

"Thou hath been chosen by the Void, accept thy Destiny as thou accept thy role as mater of the void."

She really didn't know what the voice meant but she can see some sort of magic circle she never seen before appear as it start become smaller and smaller and soon the magic circle shoot to her chest as it engraved fully in the middle of her Breast.

"what just happen?" she said out loud before finding her consciousness gone as everything gone black.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok… even I still trying to make sense what just happen. she were indeed unconscious but not with the method I thought she would. I were planning to knock her out with a simple strike from Derf but my feet got caught on something on the ground as I accident stumble upon her as I tackle her to the ground.

If that were the case I wouldn't think to much about it but the fact that our lip accidentally met each other as if we were kissing. If Louise were to know this I'm dead for sure. Oh.. right… there no way to return back to Halkeginia now.

But something weird happen during the kiss. A weird magic circle appear and suddenly it start to be engraved right in the middle of her chest. of all the place why there? I would go and check if it were other accessible place but to check the mark I have to strip her. I already caused that misunderstanding from before so there no way I would do that again.

Seeing that she were unconscious I decide to move her to more comfortable place before I take my leave from this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally I arrived at home. I was wondering how I should make my call but I accidentally found a police station. From there they start to call my parent. I was nervous at first but after talking with my parent it finally prove it that this is indeed my world. even so what with that girl with a black wing? Could it be that earth is not as normal as I thought at first?

About Half an hour later both my father and mother arrive to pick me up. Needless to say while on the car they keep asking me where I had gone to? All I said was "I explain later." Something like crossing world should be explain when I return home.

We arrive at our home as all of us gather at the living room.

I use a simple direct approach. I summoned Derf, and my father almost faint at seeing a talking sword. my mother doesn't seem to faze at much. She said that she had received my mail and said she believe all of it. that mail that I send to her, I never though she will believe me but I felt a bit releif.

From there I explain everything about Halkeginia. It mostly Derf who did the explanation but I did interrupt him once in a while.

"That the case… my business there is finish and I have return." I said as I finish the story.

"ahem… I never believe the story like that if not for the talking sword there. But still we both glad that you're okay and still alive." My father said though he still trying to get use to the idea of a fantasy like world. Maybe it would be better if I kept about the supernatural thing like that girl in I met before.

Sigh…. Finally I'm back. to a place where that I can call my true home. Now that I'm back I suddenly fell sleepy. Maybe it a relief or the adrenaline from the battle had worn off? Who can say but It would be great t just fell asleep right now. I thought as I can feel my conscious slowly drift off as everything were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week after the battle with that mysterious boy. She haven't told anyone about it since she feel that the boy didn't feel any ill intent from the boy. But one thing she were confused about were a mark on her chest. She had study many kind of magic circle but none of them look the same as the mark on her chest, not to mention that she can't get rid of it and she can't tell her sister about it either. Who know what her sister will do if she knew someone put a weird mark on her body. She may end up destroying this whole country.

"All right class, today we have a new transfer student." The teacher said. Souna look up as he watched the newcomer came in. her eye widen and so were the person as they eyes met.

The Transfer student seems to don't know what to do but he managed to gain his grip as he start his introduction.

"um… my name is Hiraga Saito. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Like I said before I will write another crossover with HSdxd but without the multi-xover part. This story will be different from 'The chronicle of Ultimate familiar'. For one reason is that this isn't an Au universe meaning this is Saito world. Although some abilities may still be the same but Saito in this is much more stronger than his other counterpart of my fic at the start of the series. Of course he will get a power up as the story goes to. But considering the power level of Dxd Character I don't think he can survive with just Gandalfr rune. Lifdrasir rune were as good as useless since it can end his life.

I think that enough for now and why don't you tell me whether this story is good or not. I know the grammar suck but please bear with it until I found a Beta reader who willing to Beta this story. and please review. I won't bother with a story that didn't get much review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this fic.

* * *

"um… my name is Hiraga Saito. Nice to meet you…"

I introduce myself to my new classmate. How could this happen? I was ready to just put the event that happen when I return to my world just as a dream. Fate doesn't seem to be so kind to me as here I am, transferring to a new school and the girl I met before is in the same class as me.

It all happen a few days after I return home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It been a few days since I arrive back to my world. since I were gone for a whole year there are many thing I need to catch up to. Furthermore, what I though as improvement of technology seem not to be the case. If I were to make a guess those automatic door or lamp must be a product of anything but Science. I'm still not sure what that woman really is and I don't think I want to found out. I have enough trouble in Halkeginia already so at least let me live my life peacefully without all this supernatural thing happening around me.

"Yesterday your father inform me that he got a promotion as a manager to another branch of his company near this place."

My mother said to me.

"I see… that good."

"Sorry to spring this on you but because of the matter of his workplace we have to move to another area starting tomorrow. I know your just return home but we have no choice but to move from here."

My mother seem to be considerate enough to consider my feeling.

"no, it doesn't matter really, I doubt anyone even remember me anymore so the change of scenery should be better for me."

I doubt someone as average as me will be noticed even if I dissapear for a year.

"Another thing, we already finish paperwork for your education. Thankfully you can still continue to a third year without repeating a second year back."

School huh… the only school I knew in Halkeginia is Tristain magic academy.

"Ok.. Sure, but which school I will be going?" it couldn't be my old school since we'll be moving away.

"It called Kuou private academy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That how I end up in this school… Of all the place where my father got transfer to, why is it near here? Not to mention that I'm in the same class as the girl, if I remember correctly her name is Souna Sitri. I would like to say 'such misfortune' but I feel like someone would get mad stealing his line.

"Hiraga here just transfer to this area so I hope all of you could help him to get use to the place."

Sensei said as he gathers the other student attention. I can see my new classmate whisper to each other and I swear I could hear the word like Disappoint, Average or normal from them.

Yes, I were a normal person sorry for that. but there no way I could tell them 'I'm a familiar'. I rather keep my normal high school life as much as possible.

Now that the introduction over it was about time for me to choose my seat.

"as for your seat…"

Sensei was about to say but were interrupted by someone.

"Sensei! There an empty sit beside me sob would it be alright for the transfer student to sit here?"

Souna raised her hand as she said that. how could she? I want nothing to do than to keep my distance from her so I wouldn't get sucked to anything that is not is not consider normal.

"Sensei! Allow me to refuse Souna offer!"

I said before he will agree with her.

"oh, you already knew her already, if that the case please go and sit beside Shitouri-san"

Guh… I accidentally said Souna name out loud. My classmate had already whispering to each other because of my slip of tongue. I didn't supposed to know her name yet but I just blurt it out to get away from her.

"I don't know that kind of guy!" Souna said as her face redden a bit at being the center of attention.

"yeah… as she said, so I should choose other sit beside near her right?"

I said hopefully.

"Nah… to much trouble, go and take your seat right now Hiraga-kun."

What kind of sensei are you? Shouldn't you at least listen to your student plea?

Seeing that there no room for argument with a big sigh… I move to my seat as I look at Souna with a 'what did you want' look.

"Shitouri-san, please share your textbook with the Hiraga-kun seeing that this is his first day after all."

At Sensei word I really want to shout 'such misfortune' but I held back feeling that the word were not mine to use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class finish I were about to dash off somewhere else but not before Souna grab my collar preventing me from escaping.

"Souna, please let go of me! What did you even want from me?" I can't just summon Derflinger right in the middle of the class or else I may get expelled on my first day of school.

"Call me Kaichou at school!" Souna said. Why should I lislten to her? I can call her whatever I want! I protest on my mind as I try to loosen her grip from mine but it were futile. For a woman her strength were not to be scoffed at. The only way for me to shake her off is by somehow to find a way to activate Gandalfr. With the current condition with nothing else that resemble a weapon, I can't activate Gandalfr right now.

"Right, Souna-san… so can I go right now please. I don't want to take your precious time after all." I said still trying to shake her hand off.

"Is that all you can say after what you did that night."

I were about to collapse on the ground at that if not for her restricting my movement.

How could she say that in the middle of the class who is still fill with other student? everyone else were already gossiping about that statement she just made and I can feel some hateful glare that were send to me.

"you know, you shouldn't said out loud about the wonderful night we have together."

Since thing had gone worse might as well go all the way.

Souna seem to be confused before she finally realized what she said just now.

"Chance!"

I use this chance to broke away from her as I dash out from the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"pant, Gasp… I don't think anyone following me." trying to catch my breath, I scan my surrounding to confirm that I lost her for good.

Although I escaped her from now, there no way I could avoid her forever. What should I do? Just when I were thinking about this I heard a voice from somewhere. From the sound of it there were someone talking.

I should have ignored the voice but the curiosities part of me won over. As I get near where I heard the voice came from I can hear some shout.

"oi…. Let me see it to!"

With that voice and the sound of struggle. My feet just move by itself as I reach the area.

There nothing there except a guy who is sitting on the ground.

"eh? who are you? oh crap!":I don't understand what he doing. He look confused before his face turn pale as he look at me. no, he didn't look at me in fact he were looking behind me.

I turn around only to be met with an army of girl who held a shinai on their hand.

"you again? and it seem you bring a new friend with you…" I don't know what the heck just happen. did I miss anything?

"hm… sorry but what just happen?" I said out loud the question that in my mind.

"die, you filthy beast!" without waiting for anymore all the girl came at me and the guy beside me with full force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hah… hah…" with that all the girl collapse from exhaustion. While they were targeting me that guy from before seem too had escaped to a safe place while cheering me on from a far.i don't like it. Why should I'm the one being target at? I haven't done anything yet!

Even so, it was easy to dodge their attack even without activating Gandalfr.20 minute past as they all still haven't land a hit on me. I still got more energy left but some of them had collapse from exhaustion.

"kuh.. what are you? to dodge all the attack…." the last girl collapse from exhaustion. Now I have a dozen of girl unconscious in front of me. I look at where the guy who is a reason for this current situation and find out he still there.

"Yaaaa… you save me, I would be in a world of pain if you didn't appear. Thank you very much." He said as he finally came out from his hiding place after ascertain there were no more danger.

I want really trying to save him—I want to say that but I change my mind. Let him think what he want.

"mind explaining what happened that make them want to beat you?" since I got involved in this already might as well found out why this happen.

"Oh... damn, those two just left me behind like that. I didn't even see anything yet, sigh… thanks again. if not for you I would be the victim of those shinai."

He seems to be complaining about something but he still didn't answer my question.

"By the way, who are you? haven't seen you around before? My name's Hyudou Issei."

"Eh, um… my name Hiraga Saito, I'm just transfer here to this school today as a senior."

I introduce myself out of reflex.

"Oh… so you're my Senpai then, oh crap, it better if we leave before they woke up." Issei said as he make an escape for it after watching one of the girl seem to stir for a moment as I follow suit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(kuh… can't believe it! that guy, how dare he make a fool of me like that) Souna thought in anger while her hand moving as she searched for the document that she want.

"Kaichou, what happen just now? Who is that man?" looking up she found her Fuku-Kaichou looking at her worriedly.

"No, it nothing. don't worry too much about it."

She said as she dismissed her. Her still need some time to found out just what is the symbol that had been mark on her is. She had checked all kind of record from Devil and she didn't found anything that resembles the symbol. She also check an Fallen angel and Angel record but nothing that match with it. She can't be positive since the information on Fallen angel and angel is not complete on her archive so she wasn't sure whether that person is from Angel or Fallen Angle side.

She thought about the guy for a moment. He appear out of nowhere in the middle of the night and she didn't even detect his presence until he open the door when she were in the middle of changing clothes. she didn't sure how she should handle the situation at first so she thought she need to ascertain whether the that person were just a normal robber or something else that why she had given her real name and even her relation to one of the Maou.

But that guy only reacts to the fact that she were a Seto-Kaichou without even giving any thought about the name of Maou. Even someone from other power should know about that name so she were about to think that he were just a normal human.

Even so she still wasn't convinced that why she reveal herself. That guy were surprised buy a wing opn her back as he take a step back but the thing he do next is clearly indicate that he was not a normal human. He materialize a sword to his hand and not to mention that said sword can talk.

At first she he were some sort of exorcist but she didn't detect any kind of power from him aside from the rune that had been glowing on his left hand. It was neither the power of angel or fallen angel or even magician who use the power of Devil.

The sword in his hand look normal aside that it can talk. It didn't give out any demonic or Holy aura meaning that it just a normal sword that happen to be able to speak. At least that what she thought at first but the sword had the ability to absorb her magic when she fire one of the middle level water magic.

She were still cautious of him as she restrain her power to see what he really capable of but what she didn't expect is that man to use Flasbang to blind her and then…

And then….

Her hand unconsciously move to her lips as she remember that sensation again.

(nononono, now not the time to think about it.) She shake her head to remove those thought from her mind but she can still feel her cheek redden just by remembering the scene again.

"Like I thought, something seem to bother you Kaichou. Your face looks red all over."

She really can't refute to that but all of it were forgotten as her hand got a hold of the document she were searching.

"that document? It that the new transfer student document? Ah… I see... fufufu… even Kaichou seem to fall to that sickness huh?" as if realizing something Shira Tsubaki Fuku-kaichou said something that she didn't comprehend.

"sickness? What do you mean by that?" unlike human it was almost impossible for a devil to fall to a sickness especially since she is a pure blood devil.

"It love obviously, so tell me Kaichou, Hiraga-san said something about a wonderful night together, what happened?" Shinra said with a sly smile on her face.

"love, heh…as if I fall for a pervert like that." she denied it as if it doesn't faze her.

"pervert? Oh… so something did happen that night." Her Queen seems to take that as a misunderstanding.

"n-no nothing happen, w-we didn't kiss each other at all that night."

"Kiss? So you already past gone to level A already. As expected of Kaichou." Admits the panic she suddenly let that out. No choice but to tell her what exactly happen. After all she can trust her with this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ah… so that what happen." I said as I heard his side of story. I knew how he felt because I was in the same position once.

"You speak as if you had gone through something like that Senpai?"

"I be lying if I say no, yes, once my friend had device a plan to peep on a girl bath as a result the girl found out and all of us got punished even though I didn't see much."

I still remember that incident in my mind. Guiche and the other suddenly propose some sort of plan. I didn't know at first what it is but I find out alter that they had dig some sort of hole that led to a woman bath.

That day was a disaster. Even though I didn't get caught I still receive other punishment. Maybe it better if I don't remember that incident.

"oh... as expected of senpai, you're good with sword and you even have more experience than me."

For some reason this Issei seem to gain some sort of admiration upon me. I don't know whether that a good thing or not.

"hahaha…. Well—"

"by the way, could you teach me how to dodge all the attack. If I can do that then I can peep without worried of having discovered." Now I don't know how to reply. On one hand I that is a result of an experience of countless battle not something you were train to. But if he really want to learn it so much I could teach him like how Agness had teach me.

"Okay… I don't mind but I warn you it wouldn't be easy." I agree. Why not, at least I can make good use or bad of something that I learn from that other world. This Hyudou Issei is almost the same as me when I arrive at t Halkeginia for the first time except that he is much more perverted than I am. Not that I mind much. after all it normal for a teenage boy to be a pervert.

"yosh… I swim through hell itself if it mean I will be able to peep more easily." Issei said with his eye burning with conviction. I feel like this person here can really do it seeng him like this.

"oi… Issei~ you still alive?" I can hear a voice from far away calling Issei.

"Matsuda! Motohama! Damn you for leaving me alone out there." So this two person here is also one of the culprits of the peeping accident that happen before.

After short introduction with Issei friend I can feel someone gaze. I'm not sure where this gaze is targeted at but it feel like this isn't a normal human gaze. Could it be Souna or someone else who is the same as her?

I turn around and can see a girl with a red crimson hair. Issei and the other also look up as they watch the girl from where we are.

What the heck are there exactly? That bat like wing maybe is the clue to their identities but I never seen anyone with a bat like wing in Halkeginia. The closest is Wing man but they have bird wing not that bat like wing. The only way to know is by talking with Souna directly. Since I have been avoiding her the entire time today maybe I should confront her tomorrow?

"You guys can go first. I have some business with Senpai."

I don't know how long I was out there but Issei voice snap me back to the reality.

"Eh?" what business that he meant?

"Don't tell me your forgot already. You said you would teach me how to do that thing you just did before!" this guy seems to be determined. Well, since It still early to go home might as well.

XXXXXXXXX

After finding some wide space for what were about to do I secretly bring out a wooden sword that I kept inside the tablet.

These tablets were created by Julio using the power of Myozrinirn. It acts as a dimensional pocket to store thing so that I could easily bring it out anytime without carrying it. not to mention that you can even fit a dozen of giant size thing inside meaning that you can store many thing inside it no matter the size. Even so it still have it limit. If you want to decide to store something that is the size of the entire world than you can start worrying about the limit on it.

"take this…"

I throw the wooden sword at Issei as he catches it.

"What are we going to do with wooden sword?" Issei said as he examine the wooden sword in his hand.

"well…"

10 minute later.

"kuh… Senpai, what did fighting with a sword got to do with what you did today." Issei said while he still recovering from his first time using a sword like weapon.

"Listen here Issei, if we keep the training you will be able to develop your sense more."

"?"

He doesn't seem to understand if that the case I should explain the way that even he could understand.

"for example when you peep through that dressing room hole what did you see?"

"a girl changing clothes obviously."

"right, but if you increased your sense you will be able to see more than that. Even the place that was hidden by something else. "

"Ohhhhhhhh…. I understand now Senpai! Yosh… let keep training!" Issei said as he stands up with a burning spirit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After the training with Issei and I must say it feel good to take up a sword again. being back in earth make it something like sword were unnecessary.

That guy Issei determination is strong as long as it anything that will prove beneficial on his perverseness. Just for a day he can already block several of my attack even though I was going easy on him without Gandalfr mode.

I return home as nothing else happen. i have a talk with Derf that night about Souna and her true form is.

"Are you sure you didn't know anything about her?"

"no, never seen something like that before. By the way partner, didn't you say your world didn't have any magic. That girl clearly was using some sort of water magic there."

"I were convinced at first but now I'm not so sure, this world had many secret about it than I thought it would."

"Partner, instead of thinking from Halkeginia perspective how about you think from your world perspective? Something likes a legend on how Brimir is to Halkeginia. I'm sure this world had one of its own right?"

Hearing Derf said that I can reject it completely. There are many myth in this world and I'm afraid I didn't study much about it. let see… I quickly open the internet as I searched for any related search.

"Succubus, Lilim, … there are too many here that I couldn't figure out which it is. But there all fall under one category, a demon. If that the case then she is a demon? For a demon she doesn't look that scary In fact she look just like a normal high school girl is.

"Oh well… we know once we ask her about it tomorrow." I said as I give up on guessing her true identities

With that thought in mind I go back to sleep preparing for tomorrow to uncover the truth.

XXXXXXXXXX

"yawn… "

I look at the time it seem I woke up early than usual today. As usual I finish my morning ritual as I headed for a breakfast.

After that I headed upstairs to get ready for a school.

"ding dong." I can hear the someone ring a doorbell. Probably from someone who sent a newspaper. Even so it stille early right now.

"Saito~ your friend came to get you." my mom shout from downstairs.

Friend? I just start school yesterday and because of that I didn't make any friend yet beside Issei and his two friend. But it couldn't be Issei because I haven't told him where I live.

In order to find out I quickly finish changing to school uniform as I headed downstairs.

"Gah! Souna…" yep, it was none other that the demon girl. At least I though she is a demon.

"Thank you very much for looking after my son, he can be a bit slow at time but please take good care of him."

"no, it my duty as a classmate to look after him."

They sure got friendly fast.

"hai hai, that enough you two, we'll be going to school now."

I said try to make some distance between her and my mother. I don't want her to take my mom hosage or something.

And so both of us walk side by side on the street. It was quiet until Souna start to speak.

"You don't seem to plan of escaping today?"

"I just though there no way I could ran away from you forever so might as well found out what do you want."

Since it still early there aren't many people on the road so we can talk more freely.

"Good, if that the case why don't we stop by a nearby café since there still an hour before school start." As Souna said that I could only nod.

Both of us arrive at a café that were located on the way to school. There wasn't any costuner there and suddenly Souna seem to do something to the owner and the worker as they have that kind of dizzy look as he flip the sign from open to close.

This must be the thing she was planning to do to me yesterday. It seems I have a resistance to that kind of skill so I could feel a bit relief when talking with her.

Both of us take a two person sit as e face each other.

""what are you?""

"…"

"…"

""you go first.""

"…"

"…"

At this rate we wouldn't be learning anything.

"ahem… alright, you seem to be in a dark about us just like other human is." Souna finally start as I nod.

"First, I'm a devil."

"I see."

"you don't seem to be surprised by it?"

"I give some thought about it yesterday and demon or devil comes to my mind as what you are."

So she really is a demon or devil. which way is fine. Since she tells me her story it was my turn now.

"I'm a human—"

Guh… she give me the 'don't lie' look.

"it not a lie. Technically I'm a human but at the same time I'm a familiar."

I think if I were to categorize myself it should be a familiar.

"as familiar as human?" it seem the term familiar wasn't really an alien to her. But just like Halkeginia there doesn't seem to be Human familiar with this devil.

"Yes.. I'm a bit special. I was summoned as familiar of the void." I don't know if she understood what I'm saying but might as well tell her what I knew.

"Voi-" before she finished here word someone else crash into the building.

With a "BOOM" sound accompanied with a smoke a person silhouette can be seen from a smoke.

"cough…" both me and Souna cover our mouth as we tried to clear the dust so we could get a clearer view.

As the dust clear it revealed a middle age guy who wears a hat in reverse.

"Zatouji-san? what are you doing here?"

It seems Souna knew who this person is.

"Hey... who is this old man?"

"Please show some respect. This person here is a familiar master. He knew everything there is to it about familiar."

Ah… so this person if familiar master, kinda remind me of the word pokemon master but that doesn't matter right now.

"fufufu… if it isn't young sitri. It been a while since I saw you."

"yes it been a while."

This person must be an important person if Souna talk to him formally.

"as for the reason I came here…"

He turned to look at me as suddenly a magic circle appear below me.

All my other rune start to appear. Although I cant feel it activate it just appear like that to be shown to the world. on a side note, evr since I'm back to earth the rune didn't seem to stay on where it should be. It only appear whenever I activate it power. at least that save me some trouble on hoe to explain why I have some sort of writing on my body.

"The rune, what is the meaning of this? It the same as that mark?"

Souna seem to mutter something as she watch the familiar mark,

On my left hand were Gandalfr.

On my right hand were windalfr.

On my forehead were Myozrinirn.

And lastly on my chest is Lifdrasir.

The rune start glowing brightly as suddenly a light shot out from the rune as all of them gather at the middle of Souna chest as the magic circle from before appear as it got bigger to be seen clearly.

the magic circle had a pentagon shape but there is a writing on each part. I recognize the writing after all it something that I have seen before.

On a upper left part is Gandalfr.

On the upper right part is Windalfr.

On a lower left part is Lifdrasir.

On a lower right part is Myozrinirn.

But at the middle there is a writing I didn't recognize. I quickly summon Derf.

"hey Derf, what the writing at the center of the circle is?" seing that I cant read the writing Derf were the only one who may know what It is.

"I still can't believe but but it said void."

Void? That make sense since all the familiar mark were born from void power.

"Zatouji-san, what is the meaning of this?"

Souna turn to look at the old man who seems to know something.

Everyone here seem to ignore all the thing that happened as if there were nothing weird happening. It must be the result of Souna power.

"hahaha… I never thought I get to see it while I'm still alive."

He didn't seem to answer Souna question as he start to mutter something.

"Hey old man! If you know something tell us."

I Shout at him. Both of us seem to be confused by the sudden turn of event.

"Sorry, I got excited a bit there. Let take a sit while I explain. It concern the both of you."

For some reason I feel like It better if I were kept in the dark about what he were about to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let see… it happen about 6000 years ago."

He starts. How old is he again?

"I make a contact with a mage called Brimir."

"Wait a second there. Did you just said Brimir, the first user of Void?" it can't be that guy right. But he just said 6000 years ago so it fit the timeline of when Brimir still alive.

"Let me finish my story first, you can ask all the question later!" I kept quiet after tha/. better let him finish his story first. This might have something to do with void after all.

"Brimir came to me saying that he want me to kept a seal. It were a seal of the void power and all it familiar. I was young at that time but even now I haven't seen any powerful familiar as the one he created."

Seeing that there is no interruption he continued.

"The seal were to keep a void power from escaping to where his world is. If the void power somehow returns back to his world than an anti-existence of void will awaken and will cause havoc yet again. at least that what he said to me."

Anti-existence should be refer to that big shadow right? That why all void users had to relinquished their power and give it to me so I could return to my world and keep the power in check.

"About 30 years ago the seal was broken and the void had gone to I assume where Brimir world. I haven't managed to make any contact with that world so I don't know the situation there."

So that why void had gone for a 6000 years long. It had been seal on the earth for that time. and somehow void power return to Halkeginia and Louise receive on of the void power as she summon me next.

Souna doesn't show any reaction as she listen to the story. But I have a feeling she really have a lot of question but she hold it back before the story finish.

"About a week ago I sense the void power had return and that how I got here."

A few weeks ago is when I return to this world. He could sense thing like that?

"I heard your story but one thing I found weird is when you mention his world. You spoke as if it were neither underworld or heaven? As if it were a world that all of us didn't know about."

Finally after the story finish Souna finally ask the question that had been bothering her. And what with that underworld and heaven talk. Could it be it really exist? I'm not really a religious person so I didn't believe that kind of thing before but hearing her said that meaning that it exist for sure, and it also mean there is a God in my world.

"I'm not surprised you didn't know about that, in fact I don't think there anyone beside me or possibly God from bible to know about the existence of that world. it is not something that could be reached by a simple dimensional magic. It must be a spell that were specialized to create a path between that world and our world."

Hearing him said that, the spell that he mentions must be a 'world gate' which connects earth and Halkeginia. I may be able to use the spell to return back but the risk is reviving that giant shadow again. Maybe I could ask God help to eliminated it. after all if it a God it should be a piece of cake.

"let not talk about Halkeginia for now, what about that magic circle thing that appear on Souna um… breast…" it feel awkward to say it but I have to say it nonetheless.

"Yeah... That to, it has this weird writing, Gandalfr, windalfr, Myozrinirn ,Lifdrasir and void on it." surprisingly Souna seem to be able to read what the writing meant. Maybe it one of the devil abilities.

"Oh right… I were about to get to that, in short you boy is her familiar."

"…..huh?" it take me awhile to comprehend what he just said.

"What?" look even Souna were confused by it.

"Let make this simple, Familiar cannot exist without a master. I don't know what circumstance you in boy but in short the connection you have with your previous master had vanished and the familiar mark need a new master. Did something happen when you met like a kiss or something?"

Hearing the word kiss my mind start to wonder at that moment. The moment our lip touches. I can feel my face redden a bit even Souna is the same but she still try to maintain her composure.

Both of us can only nod at that question as none of us willing to speak about it.

"then the contract had been establish just by doing that."

"…."

"…."

""Eeeehhhhhhhh!~""

* * *

Hm…. This will be a harem fic… or not. But it will I guess considering there is to ,many female character in Hsdxd might as well do a Harem fic. Of course the , it will mostly focus on Saito and Souna relationship. I feel bad for Saji but it not like he don't have someone else right?

This is a what if… what if I make Issei stay as a human? What do you guys think about it?

That all from me and please review. The more review I got the faster the next chapter came out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and high school DxD. It belong to their respective owner.

* * *

"That it for today lesson, make sure all of you finish your homework before the next class."

Sensei said as he leaves the class room.

To be honest my mind isn't really focus of the lesson at hand.

The revelation from this morning still ringing on my ear. Souna is my new master. Don't tell me those fake Motive the rune have will take effect sooner. If I don't found someone who can erase the fake motive than the rune may affect me to serve her somehow.

"Well…. Please come with me to the student council room."

Souna said from beside me. Seeing that I just become her familiar I got no choice but to come along. Since I'm already drag into this might as well knew as much as possible about the supernatural creature in this world.

"ok." Was my answer as I follow her to the place where I first met her.

But I wish she can be a little discreet about it. Even though only one day had passed it seem the rumor had spread out to the entire school. Something like ma and Souna were dating or something similar to that. Especially since this morning we came to school together. I bet the rumor will just escalated further.

And now she practically ask me to come with her. It will only fuel the rumor more and I already got some jealousy stare from her fanclub.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone, this is Hiraga Saito. from this moment he will be joining student council."

Souna said to all other member of student council as she introduces me.

"Wait a second here, I never agreed with this in the first place."

Why did I have to join student council all of a sudden? And what with that 'is this guy for real' look that other member gave me. I don't want to join it in the first place. I thought at first she call met o continued further discussion about the topic at hand.

"Kaichou, does that mean this guy also…"

The other member which happen to be a girl. In fact there wasn't a guy at all in here. Could this be a girl only place and I somehow to had intruded in it?

"No, he a full fledge human but currently he is my familiar."

She sure accepts the fact that I'm her familiar easily. And what with that full fledge human part, it as if all the other member is…..

"Don't tell me that all of them are not human?" I finally said it. If that the case then the student council is some kind of gathering place for a demon.

"Yes, all of them are my servant. And that will also include you." gah… even in this world my status had been reset to a servant again.

"Wait a second here, why should I enter the student council? Can you guys just go on without noticing my existence or something?"I'm sure it wouldn't matter whether I'm here or not. They could be planning to destroy the world for all I care. I'm sure someone else will try and stop them if that the case. So there no need for me to be drag on any of this.

"It can't be help!, right now you're just become a familiar of Sitri family so I can't just let you free like that. It will tarnish sitri family like that."

"Like I care about family honor or anything like that! I still want to live my normal high school life without any of this demons and all that crap."

I stood as we both glare at each other.

"Hey… don't you think they look good with each other?"

"Yeah…. I never seen Kaichou acting like this before."

I can hear the girl mutter behind me but I ignore that for now as my peaceful life is at stake.

"maa… I think we should give Hiraga-kun here some time before we make any decision. Before that I would appreciate if you explain how he became your familiar in the first place?"

A girl standing beside Souna said. If I remember correctly she in the same class as me and Souna and her name is Shinra… something. From her armband it indicated that she is a vice president.

"Right… I guess I should tell all of you about that first. You can go now Saito but your name is already list as student council member. There no escaping for you here.

"sigh… all right, but I won't follow your order always. If your planning something like destroying the world or the like, count me out."

I wave my hand before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seem I can't escape no matter what. Should I just exchange school? Nah… I don't want to trouble my parent any further.

"IT WORKS!"

That sudden voice almost startled me and when I turn around I found Issei doing a victory dance.

"yo, what's up?"

I ask him as I came near him.

He turned around as he notice me.

"Senpai! You're here. b y the way you wouldn't believe me but I try to peep the girl changing room again and I can see all the detail in just a matter of second. Your training really effective."

I can only let out a sound "huh?" at that. It shouldn't be possible since were only start training yesterday. It should be at least a few more days before his sense will improve and yet here he is saying that it succeed. Could it be his Ero-power accelerates his training progress?

"By the way can you teach me how to use sword properly? I need to prepare myself in case I was caught."

Just how far this guy willing to do as long as it has anything to do with erotic? But since he already ask why not?

"Okay… but today were going to go to a more secluded place. There something I want to show to you."

I think I could trust him with this. I don't know why but somehow I want to make this person stronger than ever. Maybe my swordsman instinct want me to train this person here. I have a way to make him grow stronger but it depends on his willpower from this.

"We arrive at a seclude place deep inside the forest near the school. There shouldn't be anyone watching here so it should be safe.

"Issei, before we begin I want to ask you, do you believe in supernatural?"

"?" as I expected he were confused by my question.

"This world had many mysteries in it and maybe someday you will become part of it. or maybe you will be ignorant to it forever on your whole life."

"hm… what are you trying to say Senpai?" since he didn't know what I'm talking about mean he just a normal human.

"I'm talking about this."

As is said this, Derf materialized at my hand.

"wha- what kind of trick is that?"

"It not some kind of trick. As I said there is many supernatural things that exist in this world. for example..oi Derf said something."

"I'm not sure. Are you sure it okay to just tell this person here?"

Issei were surprised by Derf talking. can't blame him. Even I feel a bit surprised by it when I met him.

"The sword talk?"

"The name Derflinger boy, you better remember that."

"Right, Derflinger-san." he seem to have recover already from the shock. "so, you can do this amazing thing, can Senpai do something like becoming invisible or an X-ray vision?"

I can already guess what he wants to do with that kind of power.

"No, I don't have that kind of power but I may be able to create something like that?"

That were true, Myozrininr allow me to create a magical artifact and I'm sure I can create something that allow the user to become invisible. But I don't think it wise to give something like that to Issei.

"Please give it to me!" Issei said as he bowed his head pleadingly. Guh… I shouldn't have kept my mouth shut if I knew this would happen.

"umm… I'll give you on one condition. This Sunday we will have a duel one on one. If you managed to land a hit on me once then I make the thing for you" if worse come to worse I will use Gandalfr to avoid all of his attack. I'm sure everyone in the whole world will agree with me on this matter.

"This Sunday? There still five more days from now, why don't we just make it tomorrow or even better right now?" Issei seem to be impatient already.

"Sorry, but for today I will train you on something else. First I want you to hold Derf here." I said as I hand Derf to him.

As he held Derf in his hand the sword fell to the ground.

"waah… this word is heavy. This is a real sword right?"

"Yes, the blade real so be careful with it or you can accidentally cut yourself with it."

Issei tried to take a proper stance as he held Derf in his hand shakikngly. He still need sometime to get use to the weight.

"What should I do with this?"

What I plan isn't hard. It simple really.

"swing the sword 100 times today."

See, it simple right?

"eh?"

XXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

"hah… hah…"

What kind of hellish trainings this? All I want is to learn how to peep more efficiently. What that got to do with training with a sword? Not to mention that this sword is Heavy. I were about to give on the 25th swing but I remember the promise about the item that can make me invisible or an X-ray vision. If I have something like that, than the paradise is just in my grasp.

Because of that I continued swinging the sword until I were sure it were the hundredth. I was about just skip the number but I can't do that with the sword counting how many times I swing him.

It was weird to see a talking sword in the first place but nothing else matter if I could reach my paradise. Even so a harem is much more better but that something that I couldn't achieve so I settle with this.

"Hah… I'm done." I said as I collapse on the ground.

I look at where Senpai is and I wonder what he been doing the entire time. all he did were sitting at the nearby tree as he summon some kind of material out of nowhere. Could senpai be a magician? And what did he meant by many supernatural creature in this world?

"You're than already?" senpai said as he stood and came near me. on his right hand were something that look like a ring while on his left hand is a glasses.

"What is that for Senpai?" since I already witness something amazing I wouldn't be surprised if it were something special.

"This is… I think it would be better if I show it to you personally."

I was confused but after a few minute rest I finally be able to stand up as I follow him to the school ground.

XXXXXXXXX

"Good, it seem not everyone had gone home yet, here Issei wear this."

Senpai said as he hand me the glasses in his hand. I don't know what he planning but all I can do is wear it in order to find out.

"whoaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

This is…I can't believe it. it real. This is an x-ray glass. Right now I can see all of the girl wearing nothing but their underwear. But for some reason this didn't work on guy which I am grateful for it.

"all right that enough." Senpai said as he take the glassed from me." nooooo…. I still haven't save the image fully on my brain. After that he make the glass disappear so that mean I can't take it back from him. Something like that…

"you said you didn't have something like that on you before? Isn't that exactly what I ask for?" I remember a second ago he said he didn't have something like that.

"I'm not the one who made the glasses, it was someone else." He said as he seem to mutter something like "damn that Julio… creating something like this." I don't know who this Julio is but I have to be thankful to create a legendary item to be use. Now if only I could get a hand on those glasses.

"Ahem… anyway. Like I said before by the end of this weaken if you managed to hit me at least once I give you the glasses for free." Hearing that just make me more impatient to wait for this Sunday. even so with my current state I don't think I could land a hit to Senpai. He practically dodges all attack of the girl from the Kendo club like it was nothing. I need to keep up with the training if I even were to land a hit on him.

Come to think of it, why did he train me in the first place? I'm just your normal high school student. I knew I ask him to train me in the first place so I could do something like he did but I think this level of training is far surpassed the normal human level of training. Hm… oh well as long I could get a hand on the glasses nothing else matter.

"Here, wear this." Suddenly he throw me the ring that he had held to me. The ring look normal but to receive a ring from a guy is weird. But he must have a reason to give me this right?

I put the ring on my point finger as suddenly I can feel my body become heavy as I stood on one knee on the ground.

"wha- what is this?"

It feels like something is pulling me on the ground and it take most of my energy just to stand up straight.

"I found some material on my inventory so I though on creating something like this. Make sure to wear it all the time and just in case." Senpai said as for some reason there was some kind of writing on his forehead as it shines.

Nothing seem to happen but when I tried to take off the ring it got stuck. No ways… don't tell me I have to endure this somehow. Guh… I swear this guy is not a human. He must be a devil.

"Don't worry, I let you take it off by this Saturday. Farewell them and make sure to go at the same place tomorrow." After he said that he leaves me who is still trying very hard to just stand. Gah… if I j knew something like this were to happen I won't ask him for his help in the first place.

Sigh… just how the heck am I going to return home now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

After giving Saito the ring I decide to head home. The same kind of ring can be seen on me but with a slightly different design. The ring I gave Issei is an artifact that will increase the Gravity pull to it wearer. Issei right now must be feeling 5 times the effect of Gravity on him.

It was a coincidence that I found a material on the Tablet. In fact there is many more material in it that allow me to create other artifact. I take the initiative to create the same kind of artifact as Issei is but it effect is doubled than what Issei currently wearing right now.

And i must say at this rate I will collapse before I could even arrive at my home. Hm… there is still some girl walking around. Since Kuou private academy use to be all girl school the number of female is much more than male is. Not to mention that all the girl in this school can be consider a beauty on their own.

I was really tempted to tested that glasses here. I guess it wouldn't hurt right? I need to make sure the glass work. Yep... that it. It not like I want to see the girl naked or something. With that thought in mind I bring out the glass as I wear it.

"what are you doing here?" at the same time a voice calling to me as I turned around.

"Guooohhhh…." It were too much. In front of me is none other Souna and vice president Shinra. Both of them were clad in underwear as they stood in front of me. They wasn't really clad in underwear but because of this glass I've seen them like this. It seem this glass can only seen through one piece of clothing so if one want to look at girl naked body than the pool is the best choice for it.

This is bad, I'm trying very hard to restrain nosebleed.

"Ah Souna, Shinra. What a coincidence meeting you here."

I said trying to change the topic but my eye still linger on their body. My eye seems to glue on their body as no matter what I did I can't look anywhere else. As expected of the number third and fourth beauty of this school. I can barely restrain this Nosebleed that were about to burst out.

"What are you doing Hiraga-san, I didn't know you were the person who wear glasses?"

"Why is your nose bleeding all of a sudden. I found this very suspicious…" crap… I can't let them found out.

"n-nothing much. It nor like this glasses allow met see your naked body."

Crap.., I'm doom.

"wha- let me see that" Souna snatch the glasses before I could even move. Not to mention that the ring I wear just slow my movement making it hard to dodge her.

She replace her own glass as she wear the X-ray glasses. She look at me and then she turn to Shinra and them me and shinra.

"I see… I wasn't wrong about you in the first place…." I can practically sense the anger in her word as she crushed the glasses with her hand. Not that it matter since in my inventory there is a dozen of this glasses. Not that I will tell her about this though.

"You, come with me!" she said with a voice full on authorities

"Y-yes Maam!"

Woman are scary no matter whether it a human or mage.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I Hiraga Saito promise not to create something like that ever again." my hand were looking at a paper while reading what were written on it out loud.

"Good, repeat it 100 more time." she said as she push her glass with her hand. Is wear this girl is the same as Louise in her own way.

10 minute later.

"sigh…. You can be so cruel you know. All I did was a little experiment that all." after I read that line hundred time my body fall to the ground unable to stand anymore. I should have wait before I put in the ring. It take all of my energy to stand while revise the line over and over.

"Just what with the glass Kaichou?" Shinra who had been watching the entire time, haven't got any clue why Souna is angry.

"It better if you don't know about it. It something only a pervert will use." Souna said coldly.

"Like I said I were just trying the item to see how it work." I said while trying to convince myself all of it were for the sake of experiment.

"And like I said you right now you represent Sitri family so please mind your manner while you're at it. I don't even want to know how you create that kind of thing in the first place."

"I don't even know what this Sitri family you been talking about. In fact I don't even know anything about how your world works. All I knew you're a devil and that all."

That was the true. Nothing much were explain to me because if that interruption this morning.

"Kaichou! You mean you haven't explain anything at all to him?"

I assume that all the other member of Student council had already receive brief summary about me. What she tells him is something that I don't know.

"I forgot, with all what happen this morning it completely slip my mind." She said while she clasp her forehead. Even someone like her could do a mistake once in a while.

"hmhmhm… if that the case I have a good idea."

What's this? I have a bad feeling on what Shinra were about to say.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hohoho… it an honor to have the student council eating together with us."

My mother said happily. While my father look at me and giving his thumb up.

"Good job son, you land yourself a big catch."

Sigh… seeing in this situation it look more like me introducing my girlfriend than bringing my friend over.

Shinra or rather Tsubaki as she said I should call her said that I should invite Souna to my house tonight so she could explain me more detail on the devil or anything else that got to do with it.

My mom upon hearing that I will be bringing a friend home said that I should invite her from dinner. That how we got in this situation in the first place. But it still bothers me why we should do it at my place out of all the place there is.

"Let me help washing the dishes." Souna said. for a noble girl she sure is polite. When she mention she were in Sitri family I assume it must be like a noble in Halkeginia is but her action really different than other noble girl I knew. She friendly with anyone and not to mention she didn't flaunt her status openly.

"So, tell me, when did you start going out with her?" my father seem to be fixing on the idea that I was going out with Souna.

"Like I said, Souna is just a friend. It not like we're dating."

I said as I reach for a glass to drink.

"what… here I though you two had kiss already."

*Pfft* *cough*hearing the word kiss I spit out the water I'm currently drinking. Seeing my reaction my dad seem to have arrive to wrong, or right conclusion.

"You to have kiss already… and you didn't even tell your father…" he said faking hurt.

"It not like it my first time." I said casually before I realize what I just said.

"wha- you already have your first kiss and you didn't even tell your father about it?"

"n-no, it happens while I'm on the other side…"

I immediately explain to make sure thing didn't go worse. But the thought that I never visit that world again cause me to feel depressed. Thing should have calm down on the other side. Now that human and elves have no reason to fight anymore it shouldn't be any need of Holy crusade anymore. To be honest I were surprised that even the Vampire race who had been hiding throughout the entire continent even join forces with us. Right now they should had return back to hiding because no matter how hard you think vampire and human can't get along because it was their instinct to eat human and human will always hunt them down when they were discovered.

Since Devil exists in this world I start to wonder whether Vampire also exists. It should be, but maybe it would be more like what the legend say with fang and red eye. Unlike the Vampire at Halkeginia which no matter how you look at it, they look like human.

"oi… partner, that girl calling you." Derf said from beside me. when I return home it had been more like a ritual to always bringing out Derf from the dimensional pocket. He need some air and all.

I turn around seeing Souna who had just finished cleaning the dist who sis till clad in apron. If I have a camera I would have taken the picture of it already. Too bad I didn't have the camera in my possession. Next time I need to be ready in case something like this happen again.

"All finish, now why don't we continue our business somewhere else?" Souna said as she takes off her apron.

"Right, let go to my room." I said as I lead her to my room. I can haer my father said "good luck" but I just ignore him for now. It not like we have any sort of relationship. Aside from master and familiar that is.

We arrive at my room as I gesture for her to sit.

"Before I start I want to know which part that you understand about us." Souna said. what I understand about them huh…

"hm… first you're a devil. not to mention you were also the Kaichou of Kuou academy. beside you there were other Devil in school. Aside from devil there also angel and the one govern them is God. And since you're a devil your leader is Maou right? That all I guess… beside from that I'm as clueless as normal person is."

I explain to her what I knew so far and I must say it wasn't much.

"That… is that all?"

Why did she look at me with a disbelief look? But I nod nonetheless.

"sigh… you have that kind of power and yet you were ignorant of the fact…"

"Hey, for your information, before I got summoned to Halkeginia I never even thought that magic is real. How the heck should I know that devil is also real?"

9 out of 10 people will say you're crazy if you said magic is real. Not to mention things like devil or angel.

"Halkeginia should be refer to the world, according to Zatouji-san is full of mage right? Of course were not here to talk about that place. We're here to explain about the matter of devil."

After that begin the long explanation about the devil, Angel and fallen angel who I just know. It seem that there is a great war happen a long time ago between this power. but the one who receive the most damaged is Devil who had lost their Maou. I thought there is only one Maou but apparently there is four and all of them had died during the last war. After that neither of the three power willing to start another war due to declining of their race.

"So, in other word this fallen angel and angel is your enemy right?" seeing her nod I try to think of something. There is Devil, angel, Fallen angel. If that the cas-

"if that the case what does I'm categorized in?" I'm sure I'm neither of this three.

"you're a human but at the same time is also my familiar according to the contract, unlike normal contract, this familiar contract seem to be a bit different from other which the familiar is a rebel type."

"Well, my first time as familiar I also run away from my master."

"but what did Satouji-san mean when he said you were the strongest familiar? From how you fought I knew you were a skill fighter but if I were to get serious I can easily beat you at that time?"

What she said were true. During our fight she seem to be holding back that why I could get ahead of her. If she were to get serious I don't think I would even have time to think of counterplan.

"I don't know if I should tell you… but I guess I can tell you about one of it abilities." I said as I reached out to derf. After that the rune on my left hand starts to shine.

"Ganfalfr?" she mutters when seeing the rune.

"Yes, this is gandalfr. It give me any abilities that were made to use weapon to an absolute mastery. Let just make this an example, if I met someone who can use powerful technique with a weapon I could easily copied and use the technique to the same or maybe even stronger than the current one."

That were true. But since Halkeginia mostly focus on magic there were barely anyone who would focus on sword technique. The strongest one I ever seen is that elemental sibling, what were his name again… nah… much trouble just for remembering it.

"That… I don't think if I should believe you on that but perhaps I could test you against Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki? You mean she fight using weapon not magic like you?" that were a surprise. Since the first devil I met were Souna who seem to verse in water magic I though all the other Devil also fight using magic without being to much in verse with weapon.

"That right. She is a master of swordman so if what you claim is true than you should able to at defeat her in a sword match."

Hm.., the thought of fighting girl wasn't really make me excited but maybe I should try to duel her someday.

"I've been meaning to ask you but why did you look as if you were struggled with something even thought you were in your own room?"

Just how sharp can this girl be? I thought I have been acting like normal but she managed to noticed it. if I were to tell her I'm going to have revealed another familiar ability. Bah… might as well explain to her while I'm at it. of course I have to keep quiet about Lifdrasir since I don't see any point on explaining it to her.

"It because of this ring, it increase the pull of gravity to it wearer ten time than it normally would."

I wonder what Issei doing right now? He only have half from what I'm currently experiencing but for a human he didn't receive any training it must be too much for him. but I need him to get use to it so he could at least handle Derf easily because there something I want Derf to do. I didn't show him Derf just to tell him about a world beside normal world after all. there is a reason for it that may be able to accelerate his training.

Why am I training him? True that I shouldn't even bother myself with him but there this feeling I have that he need to get stronger. It like there is this heavy destiny awaiting him in the near future.

"Come to think of it, where did you even got the ring? Or that perverted glass for that matter.?

She still mad about that incident from this evening?

"It not like I did it on purpose. I just checking whether it work or not." I said to her while my mind is trying very hard to accept this reason. There definitely nothing perverted about my action I keep convincing myself.

"hmhm… and why did you have that in the first place?" there nothing I could do to convince her huh.. let her think what she want then.

"The glasses is not mine. A friend from the other world is the one who designed it while as for the ring I just create it this morning."

Seeing her confused look I quickly try to focus on my forehead as the rune start to show itself. I learn this for Zatouji-san that I could show the rune without activate it at all.

"This is Myozrinirn, it abilities is to give me an insight on something. it also allow me to gain absolute control over any kind of artifact. It also allow me to create a new artifact given sufficient material and it purpose."

"What kind of Artifact can this rune control?" seeing that she still didn't fully understand I explain once more.

"Like I said, as long as the rune itself deem it as artifact than I can control it."

She nod at that but I have a feeling she still cant believe it fully.

"how about Windalfr? What it abilities?"

Seeing I gave out the other two might as well tell her about Windalfr.

"It abilities is a bit similar to Myozrinirn but instead of artifact it allow me to control ant non-humanoid creature. It also gave me abilities to communicate with them."

I don't know but she seem surprised when I said any animal.

"When you said animal does Dragon include in it?" so Dragon also exist in this world. if that the case then there is a high chance for a vampire to also exist in this world.

"huh.. yeah…it can, the previous owner of Windalfr once take control over a dozen of dragon without breaking a sweat. Why? is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course there is! Don't you know that dragon is consider the strongest creature in this world? if your power can control them you basically had the strongest power at the palm of your hand!"

Slow down your voice a little... but Dragon the strongest? Unlike Halkeginia where the strongest is Elf. In this world apparently Dragon is the strongest race and if I'm pretty sure that Windalfr could effect it no matter how strong or inteligent the Dragon is. It can even take control of rhyme Dragon without any problem.

"Sigh… look like Zatouji-san wasn't kidding when he said you were the strongest familiar in the whole world. What about Lifdrasir then, the three of it is already can be consider a forbidden technique. "

"About lifdrasir, it isn't as amazing as the other, I better not talk about it since it abilities is practically useless to me or anyone for that matter."

I said try to remain vague. What should I say? that I am a living bomb or a fuel for magic power? I will die either way if I use the abilities so I don't think it matter since I'm not going to use it.

"If you don't want to talk about it I won't force you. Before I leave is there something else you want to ask.

"What? Leaving already? You can stay here f you want." I said teasingly and I can see it work as her face flustered.

"wah you-" she seem to be lost in word as her word hang from that.

"hahaha… just kidding. The rumor about us is already bad enough, I don't want it to be worsen than it already is."

"gah… you!" seeing her angry face is not bad once a while but I think I should confirm something.

"By the way, is there other Devil beside everyone in the student council?" I've been meaning to ask her this but haven't got a chance to.

"yes, I was planning to introduce all of student council member later to them later. they were the member of Occult research club. So please don't start any trouble with them."

What with that saying as if I were about to cause trouble?

But with this I think I understood a bit about her world. but I have a feeling I forgot something…

Whatever, I should be focusing on living normal life while I still can. I have a feeling thing will become bad in the near future.

* * *

Chapter three here. About that part of Issei staying human, if I were to do that I will have to create a whole new storyline and to be honest it too much trouble for me. So I will stick Issei as demon or else it may affect his relationship with Occult research club.

I may also use the character from ZNT but it will not be them rather their counterpart sometime in the future.

That is all for me I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no tsukaima and High school Dxd. It belong to their respective owner.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

"Ugh… just coming to school today was tough. What with that ring. It feel like something keep pulling me to the ground. If I didn't exert some force I won't even be able to standing properly. If not for the the force to suddenly lessen yesterday I won't even be able to return home. Though it suddenly got heavy again. This is something far beyond my understanding after being told about those amazing stuff yesterday. It still unbelievable that something like this exists but consider the prize I could get by this weekend make this look like nothing. I won't lose; I would get a hand on those glasses no matter what.

"What wrong Issei? You look dead today." Matsuda ask me as I head for my seat. I can't just tell them that about that thing. There no way they would believe me. even if they did there no way I reveal to them about the legendary Item.

Fufufu… just you wait all women in this school, next week you all will bare all your body to me. just imagine it cause my nose to bleed a little. But before that I have hellish training waiting for me after schoo;. But that doesn't matter, I even willing to sell my soul to a devil to get a hand on something like that.

"by the way did you hear about the rumor Boyfriend of our Kaichou?" Motohama suddenly spoke. Kaichou should be refer to the third most beautiful woman in this school right? Kuh… who the lucky bastard?

"who is it!? who's the lucky bastard?"

My mind already thought about the person called Yuuto Kiba. Just because he have good look, better grade and sport than me he though he can act high and mighty.

"I think it was a new transfer student, his name is Hiraga Saito if I remember correctly. Hey, isnt that the guy you've been hanging around lately?"

Senpai is the guy? I knew he awesome but to be able to date the third most beautifull, he just got my respect more. i should be angry but if a guy like him could get a girl like that, then so am i. as his junior I will target no 2 and No 1 to surpassed him. but before that there class to attend to. And that hellish training after school. I'm not sure what good it will do to me to learn how to use sword in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school I head to the designate spot as I wait for senpai. It seem he isn't here yet. Maybe I should look for him-

*BOOM*

What that? What with that sound? It looks like someone just crash from high place or something. Being curious I head to the area where the loud crash is.

"OI! Are you trying to kill me? No one said about using magic or anything!"

That was clearly Senpai voice there. And the other person with her is… a Bishoujo carrying a sword. What are they doing?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

I knew she said that she will arrange a match between me and Tsubaki but I never expect it to be this soon.

I'm not in my full strength right now since the ring is obstructing my movement a little even with power up from Gandalfr. It good that I construct it so that it power will decreases if it determine the wearer wont be able to take it full force. If I don't do that I will be fighting at 10 times the force of Gravity on me. right now you could say about 6 time the force of Gravity were put on me and plus with Gandalfr factor I'll be able to move much easier.

The ring on Issei only is limited to 5 times so no matter how use him to it the power won't increase while mine is set to double the effect. Though I can handle about 8 time the gravity power while in my normal power, it still too much for me to stand to 10 times of it power.

Back to the match Tsubaki had been moving with a speed that almost impossible to follow if not for my great reaction time.

Although my skill in sword is a lot better than her but her speed and power far surpassed me. is this the power of Devil? Not to mention she use some kind of magic like attack using the sword as a catalyst.

Forget winning, how the heck am I going to survive? It was a good thing that Derf had absorbed ability or else I have been cut down by that slash energy.

What to do? How should I match her speed which is non human right now? As I thought this suddenly I can feel something that I never notice before. This feeling? Could this be?

"partner, can you feel it, it seem not just the familiar power got transfer to you." it seem Derf can sense it to. But even so there still one more problem.

"Even if it is, how the heck am I going to use it? Don't tell me I have to use Lifdrasir power from it?"

If anything I don't want to do is to activating Lifdrasir power.

"It not nice to chat while fighting Saito."

Gah… I immediately spun around out of reflex as I block her strike. Before I could counter she disappears yet again. it seem she were using hit and run technique considering that I can't catch up with her speed.

"don't worry about magic power, you could use mine as a substitute."

"Eh? Is that possible?" before Derf able to answer I detect her presence once more as I roll to the left to avoid the strike.

"No time to think let just do it." I immediately tried to access that spell. If this work I would have an advantage over her.

[Haste!] After I shout it I can feel my surrounding become a lot slower. I can see her heading at me at normal speed- no, she must slower than me in term of speed. I quickly dash at her while raising Derf.

Her eyed widen a bit by my sudden increase of speed but she seem to be tryong to convey her final counter as she thrust her sword at me.

I easily parry the attack as I brought the sword on her neck.

As soon as the sword reach her neck I stop causing a *Swoosh* sound from the leaf being scattered by the speed of both of us.

"That enough." Souna appear out of nowhere as she said that. I let go of the sword on Tsubaki neck as she relax a bit.

"That was amazing Saito, your skill with sword is surely not to be underestimate. But what with that sudden burst of speed at the last moment?"

"Yeah… I was wondering about that. That wasn't your normal speed. It as if you got some reinforcement to improve your speed somehow."

How should I answer them? Even I don't know that I could do that before 2 minute ago? But it seems I don't need to answer them right now as Souna turn around.

"Who's there?" when she said that I also start to notice other presence beside us.

"waaaaaaaaahh!"

From behind the bush reveal Issei who look confused. Now that I think of it, this place is near where Issei and I supposed to meet. So he must be curious and coming here from the sound of our battle.

"It okay, I'm currently training him so doesn't need to be panic." I said quickly before she decides to do something else.

"Training? Isn't he just a normal human? I don't think it a good idea to drag him into this world?" speak for yourself. Aren't I also a normal human, if you ignore me being a familiar I'm just a normal human. But you still drag me into the student council.

"It just practicing sword, it not like I told him anything else, why don't you leave the matter to me and go back first. I explain about the power later."

She looks at me before turning around as she and Tsubaki gone from the area.

"Phew… what was that about Senpai? That was clearly not a battle on a human level right?"

Issei finally ask. It looks like I have to explain a bit. There no need for him to know to much. After all he just a normal human and I don't intend to drag him to this kind of world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

I knew senpai were good with the sword but I didn't expect he were that good. That Bishoujou move really fast that I can't even see her and yet senpai still able to block her attack. Seeing this I wonder if I can even land one hit on him.

He explains to me that they also is one of those supernatural thing in this world that he had been talking about. Isn't that Kaichou? Os Kaichou is also someone like Senpai.

"I heard the rumor about you and Kaichou dating, is that true?"

"Eh? Her? No way! She a slave driver I told you, why would I go out with a woman like that?"

Hm… it seems people misunderstand him. But that still didn't change my goal. I would go out with the first and second girl. Just you wait!

"Enough about that, here hold this." Senpai said as he gives me the Derflinger again. Unlike yesterday I seem to be able to hold it much better today. But it still hard for me to swing it around.

"Right, this time 500 swing. Get moving already." This guy really doesn't hold back during training. Don't tell me it will just increase as day passed. What next? 1000 swing?

XXXXXXXXXXX

After sending Issei to infirmary. Even though he passes out he still succeed to complete the 500 swing I told him to do. I think I could move on to the next step tomorrow.

Right now I am headoing to student council room. I have to explain to them about that power. better now than later.

"Ah! Saito Senpai, welcome back." greeting me was another member. What was her name again?

"thank for the greeting Meguri-chan." I said to her. Why did her face suddenly go red? Don't tell me she has a fever or something?

"Now that you here perhaps you could explain what just happen?" as expected of Souna she doesn't beat around the bush at all.

"Even if you said explain all I could said is I think i can use void magic somehow. And the one I use is called Haste with increase my speed many times than it normally is." I first fought with Joseph who use the spell haste. Even him able to move faster than my eye could see so imagine of Haste is use at the same time with Gandalfr. My speed is at least the speed of sound.

"Is that all?" she seem does not satisfied with my answer.

"Yeah, why do you think I didn't use it at the beginning? I just found out during battle that I could use it." if I knew that I could use void magic I would have use it at the beginning of fight.

"That does make sense, but if possible I want you to told me about your abilities so I could use it in my strategies." She got a point there. Souna let out a feeling that she fought using her brain rather than brute force. So any information is important to her.

But wait a second here! if I could use Void magic than maybe I'll be able to cast that spell.

"souna, can you use your magic and hit Derf with it. There something I want to try." I immediately said. if the magic originated from Derf than it would take a large amount of magic to use the spell.

"I keep telling you to call me Kaichou!"

"Please." I said. I'm clearly desperate right now.

"Alright." as she said that she chant some spell a gush of water appear as I raised Derf to absorb it. After a while the water disappear and Derf also had a high amount of magic in him now.

"everyone, please make some space." I told them as all other member move away.

This is it. please work.

[World Gate!]

…..

…..

…..

…..

…...

Nothing happen. Could it be that the connection between Halkeginia and Earth had been completely cut out?

"What are you planning to do?" Souna ask. I'm sure everyone confused because nothing else happen.

"it seem it didn't work. I thought I could open a gate to Halkeginia with the 'World gate' spell." I said to her. She may not know what world gate is but she clearly knew what I meant by Halkeginia.

"I see."

Was the only thing she said.

"Oh well, let try something else then."

As I said this I focus to the spell I want to use, it better if I do it now before the effect of the rune could take effect.

[Mind Wipe!]

Derf start to glow as I can feel my mind getting clear by second. With this I have erased the effect of Fake motive and I can be myself.

"What did you do this time?" she asks. To another person there no way they could know what I just did.

"It nothing, don't worry about it." I told her and she seem don't delve further into it.

"Eh? why did everything become green all of a sudden?" I wonder as sudden darkness hit me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uuhh… why did I feel like I just past out. When I open my eye I were to met with Tsubaki who seem to stare at me intently.

"Tsubaki? Why did your face so close?" hearing that she suddenly startled.

"t-this is, I just checking on you. it not like I was enjoying watching your sleeping face." Tsubaki said as her face were red. Did she also caught a fever? Oh well…

"What happened?" I ask as I stand up from what look like a cushion. It seem I was just fallen asleep on it.

"what happen you say? Do you know how worried all of us are when you suddenly faint like that!" Souna said with an angry look.

I faint? Come to think of it the last thing I remember is the world turning around before me as everything become dark.

"Sorry for worrying all of you but honestly what just happen?" it still doesn't change the fact that I just faint.

"At first I thought it had something to do with that spell you use so I ask Derflinger about it but he said it had nothing to do with it. It seem the reason for your collapses because you use to much of void spell in your current state. You need to be more careful with it will you."

Although she look strict she were really worried about me. why cant she just be honest sometime?

"when you use the spell it seem to consume your stamina with it. If you increase your stamina you should be able to use it more than you could.

So according to her I collapse because I over used the void spell. Guess to show I'm still weak to handle the void spell. I need to be careful not to over use the spell before I can fully master it to the point of not collapsing anymore. That the purpose of this ring. With this I can train to increase my stamina even if I'm not doing anything.

"I'll be more careful in the future. By the way did the other member had go home already?" there no one here beside Souna and Tsubaki.

"It late already so I told them to go home first. Though some of them want to stay behind at first." It a wonder how I got use to the student council already. I've just been here for a while and yet I already been include as one of the member.

"Then, I should also head back. My parent must been worried." I said as I stand up. Though it still hard because the effect of the ring.

"Ah! I'll walk you home Saito!"

"Eh? you don't have to go that far. I can still walk just fine."

My pride as man won't allow a girl to help me. it not like I can't return home by myself.

"Why don't you take off that ring? It just make it harder to walk right?" it seem Souna noticed the reason for me unable to stable myself.

"hehe... the ring were design so It couldn't be taken of unless 3 days had passed." I told her. I still can't take it off even with Myozrinirn power. Of course I also make a slight change to Issei ring which is that it won't come off until this Saturday which is 3 days from now.

"In any case I insist on accompanying you." Tsubaki seem to not want to budge on walking home with me. Oh well… might as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Guh… if I knew this would happen I won't accept her offer. Tsubaki here is the fourth beauty of this school and seeing me walking home together with her had caused a spark of jealousy from other guy and also from several woman.

Let ignore them as we walk. Maybe I should strike some conservation.

""Um…""

Both of us spoke at the same time.

""Saito/Tsubaki first.""

At this rate thing wont end.

"that was a nice match today" I finally said.

"Yeah… you were strong…. and cool." I didn't quiet catch the last part of what she just said.

"a-anyway, what with that ring Kaichou said just now?"

Oh yeah… she didn't know about it.

"This, " I show her the ring. It make the Gravity pull on me much stronger than what it normally is. Because of that I have to use much force just to stand and walk."

"Eh~ you mean you were under the ring effect during our match?" Tsubaki were a swordman so she must be mad that I wasn't in full power on the duel just now.

"Sorry, about that."

"I say, why are you apologizing? You're really strong to be able to parry all my attack even in that condition." She doesn't seem to be mad. In fact her face had turned red again. It a fever isn't?

"hahaha… don't say that or I get full of myself alter. say, we can have another duel later. Without the ring on me that is." I kind of want to found out. I only win today because of the surprise attack. If she were expecting me to have that kind of speed I'm sure she will be able to counter it somehow.

"I'll wait for that day to come then. I warn you I won't lose next time." she said with cheerful face.

"huh… we'll see."

We part ways after arriving at my home. Hm… I thought I will be drag into something troublesome but so far nothing much happen. There no evil guy suddenly appears and I have to defeat it. Oh… wait since she a devil the good guy might come after us instead. Even now I still can't believe that all of them are devil. I haven't met any of Occult club member yet so I can't make any guess. Souna said that in shouldn't be ignore them for now since they both is maintaining status quo in the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

For a third day I seem to had gotten sue to the weight put on me as I feel more comfortable during the first day.

"huhuhu… as expected the girl on this school really is top class." I mutter as I watch the girl changing clothes in front of me. in case anyone wandering I'm currently in a school locker which has a sign 'not used' on it so I could watch the spectacle in front of me without being discovered.

Unlike befere this time I can see the image more clearly even from the palce that were hard to see. The training must have pay off if I could do this. The best thing is they don't even notice my presence. Only a few days more before I could get a hand on that item. If I have that I could practically see woman naked everywhere. for now I have to enjoy the scenery in front of me.

A moment pass as the girl finish changing. After they left I take the chance to leave but what I didn't expect is someone else coming in. clad in her underwear were a woman I've seen before. She was Rias Gremory the no 1 ranking beauties in the whole school.

"um… hai." Was what I could say. Hm… according to my experience this is where woman scream Kyaaa… and then I got beaten up. So far none of that happen yet as she just keep staring at me without even any hint of covering her body. Using this chance I savor all her body to my memories so I could imagine it later.

"you're Hyudou Issei? Do you like them, my breast?"

Uuuoooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This person seem to be showing her breast to me and as a man I answer honestly.

"yes! I love them very much!"

"fufufu… what an naughty boy, be careful next time if you want to peek." After she said that she just continued walking as she put on her school uniform. A woman is changing in front of me. it like a dream come true.

"i- I should take my leave now. Thank you very much Senpai." I said to her as I head to the place that had been my hell starting from three day ago. I want to stay and stare at her body all day but if I did that I would probably pass out from losing too much blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the paradise I arrive at hell. Waiting for me is Saito-senpai. He seems to be doing something as he held Derflinger on one hand.

"Hyah!" with the shout he swung Derflinger as he cut the tree in front of him with one strike. That was amazing but I'm not really interest on cutting down tree. If it were woman clothes it another matter altogether.

"Senpai!" I shout to gain his attention.

"Oh… finally you're here." he said. without waiting for anything he hand me Derflinger as I caught it with one hand. It weird. A few days ago I didn't even able to lift it without using any kind of force but I can hold Derflinger easily with one hand now.

"Today training is a bit different from before."

I have a bad feeling about today. On his hand were something that look like a seed. He held the seed in his hand as I can see the rune on his forehead glowing again. after that he throw the seed to the ground as it start to glow before it changed to something else.

"waaahh…" there no way I could get use to this supernatural creature. It look like a bird with a humanoid shape. On his chest were the same rune that Senpa has on it forehead.

"this is called Gargoyle. I want you to beat it. Don't worry I already instruct it not to kill you. though that doesn't mean it won't hurt you if you're not careful."

I knew it, this guy must be a devil with a human face. As I was about to complain the gargoyle came charging at me. I don't even know how to sue sword but all of a sudden I can feel my body moving on it own as I block the attack.

"Eh? What happened? My body just moves on it own." After that I push the Gargoyle as I slash at it horizontally as it got turned back into a seed.

"That was Derf Assist movement. It can take control of the host body for a while." Now I want you to remember that sensation and try to defeat the next gargoyle." As Senpai said this he threw another seed as another Gargoyle appear.

This time I didn't receive any movement assist as I need to fend for myself. I block the attack but because I lost my balance as I fall to the ground. Before that I succeed on pushing the gargoyle back. right all Block, push and slash. I remember this three step as I tried again.

Block, I block the attack but this time my feet were fully planted on the ground.

Push, the Gargoyle lose balance as it got push back a little.

Slash. I cut down the gargoyle as it got turn back to the seed.

Phew…. I did it. can't believe that I did it.

"good job, on to the next level." After he said that another three gargoyle appear on the field. That it. this guy is a devil for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Hm… I must say that the seed left by the Sheffield were useful. Even if you cut them down they will only turn to seed and need to wait for a days before it could be used again. not to mention there is plenty of them that had been stocked inside the tablet. I can create an entire army with all the seed I have.

And so our training continued. The same thing happens the next day as I increased the number of Gargoyle as each test he passes. At the same time I also help Souna with her work on student council. My life had been like that for the whole week.

As Saturday past I get the ring off Issei. His body must feel really light after he had taken off the ring. As for me I I tried to increase it to 15 time over and I regret my action. If I don't enter Gandalfr mode I will have some broken part already. After a few days I got sue to it that I could whistood it even without Gandalfr. But of course I set it so I could take it off by Saturday. Although I said I will give Issei the glasses I don't have any intent to lose. It for the sake of the world after all so I could not lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It finally time. The day that I see how much Issei had progressed. Standing on our usual training ground were Issei holding out a wooden sword.

I stood in front of him the same kind wooden sword in hand. With this I can also see how much I have improved over time. I can feel my body as light as a feather when I take off the ring. Issei must also feel the same thing as I can see him swinging the wooden sword like it was weightless.

"Today the day Senpai, no hard feeling all right. Because i'll bet my life on today match for the glasses." I can see his spirit rising as he got ready to strike. But I won't give him the chance. Even without gandalfr I have to make sure that his attack didn't hit me once.

"The time limit is 30 minute you hear. If you didn't land a hit on me within that time you lose." All I need to do is hold out for thirty minute and I'll be a victor. Now Issei, let see how you grown up from those week of training.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Saito and Issei stood about 10 meter apart from each other. Not too far from them is a clock. Once the needle point to twelve the battle will begin. Issei were sweating as he waited for the clock to strike. On his mind there weren't word like losing. All he care is that he will finally get a hand on the glassed that should be a dream for any guy on earth to obtain.

Tick, tick , tick.

The clock ticking and as soon as it strike twelve Issei charged at Saito with the speed he never though possible for him. he raised the weapon on his hand as he were pinpoint the place that he should strike.

*pssch* the sound of wooden sword meeting each other. Saito spun around as he released from the lock before swinging his sword. Issei block it as he jumps back a little. This guy doesn't give any opening at all. If that the case I can only created an opening for myself.

27 minute later.

Iseei were at his wit end. No matter what he did Saito seem to be able to dodge or block all his strike? He can see Saito charging at him. He had thought of catching the wooden sword so he could strike Saito while that occur. But that guy had twist the sword causing his hand in pain so he couldn't focus on striking him.

he tried to block the sword with his hand but the impact from that will send him stumble back so it wasn't possible to block it with his bare hand.

Saito came as he raises his sword. Issei doesn't have any energy left as he tried all his might to block the sword.

Before the strike came something else happen. A surge of energy suddenly enter his left hand as a red gauntlet appear on his left hand. Because from the sudden Surge Saito lose his balance from the move. Issei didn't waste any chance as he swung his wood sword as the tip of his sword touching Saito chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wha- what just happen? That strike were intended to make Issei lost consciousness but all of a sudden a gust of wind gather at Issei as some sort of metal gauntlet appear at his hand. The nest thing I tip of his sword already touching my chest.

A few second after that the clock rang signaling that thirty minute had passed.

"Yeah! I win, I win." Issei were to happy that he barely pay any intention to the new gauntlet on his hand

"hahaha… it seem I lost, by the way Issei, what with the gauntlet?" seeing him happy like this just make me feel like I really lose even though his win due to the sudden appearance of the red Gauntlet.

"hm ahh… almost forgot. Do you know anything about is Senpai?" so he don't even know what it is.

"here, let me see." I said to him as I touch the gauntlet on his hand.

"hm… the name is Boosted gear, categorize by Sacred gear. it ability is to double the user power for every ten second."

"Boosted gear? Sacred gear? What that?"

"hm…not sure. I need to ask someone else for the explanation on the matter."

Issei let an "oh." As he examined the Sacred gear on his hand.

"a promise is a promise. Here take this." I said as I hand out the x-ray glasses. There still many spare so even if this one broke I have many more like it. Even now I still don't know why Julio even creates something like this with that much quantity.

"Oh…. Finally… fufufufu…. With this I can peep all I want without getting caught." He seem to be excited already.

"just don't get caught by Souna- I mean Kaichou. She knew what this glass can do." I said as I warn him. Although I make a change on design so she wouldn't recognize it I still can't take any chance against her.

"Okay…" was Issei asnwer. I hope he take my word ti heart because IF Souna found out the first person she will be looking for is me.

"By the way, can't you dismiss that gauntlet? You don't mean you will be walking around town wearing that aren't you?" he seems so happy that he forgot completely about the sacred gear.

"Eh? Oh… how should I do it?" Issei wonder as suddenly the sacred gear disappear with a particle of light.

"hm… Issei, I want you to summon the sacred gear back, try shouting something like 'Sacred gear' while concentrate it on your right hand." If the sacred gear can disappear like that surely it can be summon with the same method.

"hm? okay…. Sacred Gear!" with that shout the same kind of sacred gear appears at Issei hand.

So the sacred gear is fixed on a person. Meaning that sacred gear belong to Issei so he can summoned it anytime.

"That enough. Dismissed it like what you did earlier." After that the sacred gear disappear again like before.

"What does this mean Senpai? What is this sacred gear?" even if you ask me I won't have an answer for that. All I could do is talk to Souna for an answer. Hearing the word sacred gear jolt out my memories when I met her. When I summoned Derf her first impression was that it was some sort of Sacred gear. with mean there is still many other sacred Gear beside Boosted gear which belong to Issei.

"I tell you once I know about it. But for now I want you to keep it a secret from anyone else." If this sacred gear is something powerful, than Issei may get involved with all this supernatural stuff. But why did it decided o show now of all the time? Could it be he got it yesterday? Or maybe there is another reason that it can't materialized itself?

"okay… if you say so. Man… I can't wait to try this glasses." I look at the back of retreating Issei.

A week ago he just a normal high school student. But upon meeting me I decide to train him. Is that it? Could that be a reason? Because of my decision to train him Issei slowly got stronger as he can finally materialized the sacred gear. if that the case than It all my fault. If I didn't do anything than he won't be drag into this mess.

Kuh… I just hope no one know that Issei posses one of those sacred gear. for now all I could do is to found out more about this sacred gear.

Since today Sunday i wait for tomorrow before I ask her about it.

Sigh… I just hope thing wouldn't go worse.

* * *

Like I said before I don't think I will let Issei stay as a human. There are too many reason but the main one is I will have to create a whole new storyline which is too much work considering I still have to focus on my other fic. If someone else one to use that idea than be my guest.

Another thing, about the P.O.V change. If you got confused by it then please remember, they are only two character that will have first P.O.V and that is Issei and Saito. If I didn't state any change meaning that the POV will still be on that person.

That is all and please review. I'll appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlike my other HSDxD fic, I will be doing focusing a bit on each arc. Of course the main character is Issei while Saito just become a side character. But don't worry because he also will have his own arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

Finally it Monday. Meaning that there is school today. Why am I so excited for coming to school? Well, that because I have in my hand the ultimate item that could make a man fantasy come true. It take all of my willpower not to use it yesterday after I got it.

I intend to sue it at school where many Bishoujo gather together. Many will say I'm disgusting if they knew what I were doing but for a guy who never got a girlfriend it were nothing for me .at least that what I thought at that time.

"please go out with me."

A confession from a girl!

From that on I don't even know what to say. A girl just confessed to me just before I have the chance to use this thing.

There really no reason to reject the girl but because of this I starting to feel doubt of usint this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"put this on the table there."

"okay."

"bring me the document from the third shelf."

"yes."

"I'm thirsty, go buy me a drink."

"fin- no, why should I even doing that!? in the first place why are you ordering me like I'm some kind of slave. It wouldn't hurt to say please right?"

Right now in the student council room which consist only me and Souna, evryone else had some work to do outside so I stuck of helping with her work.

"what are you talking about? Isn't a familiar job to help their master in any way they can?"

Uuu… I can't accept that. just you wait. I'll gather all the familiar in the world and strike a revolution so they should be treated better. I'd been doing this kind of chore ever since I start joining the student council a week ago.

At first I thought it was okay since I'm still a new member but as time passed she start to order met o do more job that doesn't even have anything to do with Student councll. It good that she don't ask me to wash her underwear, or else that will be wonderful –I mean bad.

"Anyway, I've want to ask you something, what is a sacred gear?" hearing that she look up as she stare at me with her usual calculating eye.

"Hmm… why do you ask?" can I interpreted that as "how do you know?" line?

"N-nothing, it just I remember you said something like that when we meet for the first time." I don't want to tell her about Issei if possible. That guy doesn't need to be drag into this kind of world. it were a good thing that I can still remember about that word she said to me that night. If not I would not have any excuse and have to tell her about Issei.

"sincee you ask I tell you, Sacred gear is a gift from god that had been bestow upon human. It is an item that can allow human to posses power that can even rival any other being stronger than them."

hearing her explanation make me a bit curious about something.

"if you say so does that mean that I also posses one of this sacred gear?" it would be great if I have something like that. that way I can become much stronger than what I am right now.

"hm… it possible. But Sacred gear will show themselves once they host become strong enough to handle them and seeing that you already past the level of being able to handle them prove that you don't have one."

I see, it makes sense that Issei is able to summon his sacred gear after he train with me. if I didn't train him at all he might live unaware that he himself posses the power if the sacred gear. now that this happen all I can do right now is train Issei to hone his power so he can take care of himself if something happen.

"Kaichou, did something happen?"

Both of us turn to look at Tsubaki who just enter the room.

"no, nothing, but you got perfect timing Tsubaki." Hearing that, a question mark pop on top of Tsubaki head. "she is also one of those people who posses sacred gear."

It take time for me to register fully what Souna just said.

"Eehhhhh! Wait a second here, you just said that only human can posses sacred gear, isn't she also a devil like you?"

She did say that only human were given the sacred gear. does that mean that she somehow posses the sacred gear by stealing from human. That just make me feel more worried for Issei , if that the case there will be other devil who will want him for his sacred gear.

"hm?... oh… you didn't know about that, we Devil had a system called reincarnation. It what allow us to turn other race into a Devil. After the war between the three great power we Devil had suffer much casualities as such our species is decline as time pass. that why the reincarnation system were used so we could increase our own species. How about it Saito? I can turn you into a devil if you want?"

"No thank you, I rather keep being a human." Although the offer being a devil sound great because I'm sure that I will receive strong boost of my strength but I think it can also mean I will have other weakness that Devil usually have. Like holy water or something like that.

"To bad, by the way Tsubaki, what did you find?"

This girl can change the topic at hand without even blinking an eye as she turned her attention to Tsubaki.

"About that. There has been some trace of fallen angel in the area but we haven't managed to locate their location yet."

Fallen angel should refer to the Devil enemy right? So does that mean that a war is about to start? I just hope it won't because I'm pretty sure Souna here will work me to the bone if that really happen.

As the both of them start talking my mind wander to Issei sacred gear. it called Boosted gear and able to double a person power every ten second. If that the case what if, say… about an hour pass. Wouldn't Issei will become the strongest person in the universe? But it might still have it limit so I can't be so sure about it.

"if that the case you can't tell the other to return."

Hearing Souna said that can only mean that whatever it is they talking must have been finished already.

"Wait a sec, Tsubaki." I called her before she could leave the room.

"hm?"

"If it would be possible could you show me your sacred gear? I want to see it with my own eye."

I have seen one so far so it better if I could compare it with other sacred gear.

"I don't mind but…" she said as she look at Souna for confirmation.

"It okay, I'm a bit curious at what Saito Is planning to do with the sacred gear myself." Souna wave her hand of as she gave permission to Tsubaki to summon her sacred gear.

She nods at that as she raised her hand. Suddenly as some sort of mirror appears.

So the Sacred varied from person to person. I thought to myself as put my hand at the mirror. the Myozrinirn rune start to glow brightly.

"Sacred gear… Mirror Alice. Reflect an attack at twice the damage. After use there will be need for a cooldown for a certain period of time."

Tsubaki eye seem to wide as saucer as I recite her sacred gear detail one by one.

"hoo… should I consider that the sacred gear is also consider as artifact?"

Souna already knew about my power so I nod to confirm her statement. After that she continued asking question while Tsubaki were confused by what just happen.

"So it can even affect the sacred gear. You said that it allow you to have total control, does that mean that you will be able to gain control over the sacred gear?"

"I'm not sure but it might be possible as long I was in contact with the host."

I answer her. To be honest I'm not really sure whether it can really effect the sacred gear but should we give it a try? With this thought in mind I touch the mirror as I use command it to dismissed itself.

The next thing happen the mirror did like I told it as it disappear from the room returning back to Tsubaki.

"Hm.. it seem to be working…" I mutter.

After that we both explain about what just happen and of course to ask her to keep secret about it. Although Souna had make a list of my abilities but she said that it would be better to keep my abilities as vague as possible. After all the more people don't know about my power the more advantage I got in battle.

But hearing the word battle can only mean that I will be participating on a battle someday.

After I finish with student council I decide to go and met up with Issei. After all I need to make sure that he was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm returning this to you senpai."

Eh? Is this for real? Is it the end of the world?

Standing in front of me is Issei holding the Glasses as he return it back to me. if it were just a normall glasses I wouldn't bat an eye but this is the glasses is the one I gave him as a reward for able to hit me at least once during our match.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Issei?"

Could this be some sort of shape shifting creature had taken Issei form. No matter how much I think about it there no way he would give me back this after all the trouble he gone to get it.

"That rude Senpai, I just decide to change myself for the better. Here let me introduce you, my girlfriend Yuuma chan."

As Issei said that a girl came from behind him.

"you're the Senpai Ise-kun been talking about, my name Amano Yuuma. I'm going out with Issei." The girl said shyly.

"Uh… right, congratulation Issei." Was all I could said. So Issei got a girlfriend that why he give me back the glasses. I don't see any problem with it, in fact this seem to be doing a world a favor. "Well then I wish you two luck…" was all I could say. There no way I could tell him anything about the sacred gear now that this happen. He should enjoy high school life with his girlfriend as much as possible.

Thinking this in mind, I feel a bit lonely now that I don't have to train him anymore. Maa… might as well go home. I'm sure tomorrow will also be a busy day with student council.

With that I'm start to walk to leave the school gate.

"saito."

I turned around to be met with a clearly furious Souna. Eh? what did I do now?

That when I noticed that her glare were fixed to my hand ot more accurate to say the glasses on my hand.

"W-wait, why are you looking like that, t-this is just a normal glasses."

"oh… really, then you wouldn't mind If I take it do you?"

"Sorry, it was the same as that glasses."

I quickly said to appease her anger.

"…"

"…"

"Gyaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

My shout were heard through the entire school. How could she do this. Shouldn't my punishment should be lighter since I confess to my crime? Damn it Issei… did he do this on purpose?

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

It had been a few days since Yuuma-chan and I are going out. Motohama and Matsuda were so jealous that it felt great to see them like that. I feel a bit of regret of giving back the glasses to Senpai but now since I already dating with Yuuma-chan It wouldn't be appropriate for me to us something like that.

But Senpai seem to look more tired than normal. And he seem be order by Kaichou more than he normally is. I feel bad for him. That Kaichou according to him is one of the supernatural creature that exist in the world. Though she didn't look much different than human is.

It still hard to imagine there were creatures beside human if I didn't see Derflinger with my own eye. No matter how you look at Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou you can never distinguish them than other human. I was expecting them to have something like a tail or *Basha* a wing like the black wing on Yuuma-chan rihgt now….

Eh?

"gaah…" with a reflex I dodge some sort of spear of light that were fired at me.

What just happen? Yuuma-chan suddenly sprout a black wing behind her back and she said she want to kill me.

"that was a nice reflex there, it seem one shot were not enough for you."

After she said that a dozen of spear of light appear.

And then the world turn red…

What is this? Blood… no way… does that mean I'm going to die? At least let me grope a Breast befere I'm die…

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge then hate the God who put the sacred gear inside you."

Sacred… what? Is she refering to that red Gauntlet? I remember that Senpai also said the same thing when he examine the Gauntlet. Does that mean I'm dead because of that… no… more importantly why did Yuuma-chan kill me…

My consciousness start to fade but I can still see Yuuma-chan flying away leaving me here. sigh… it seem I were going to die a Virgin. Before I die can I at least meet with the Crimson hair woman that had been in my mind the whole time. I also want to grope her tits before I'm truly dead. It should be okay since I'm just broken up with Yuuma-chan meaning I'm not cheating. Could your girlfriend kill you count as broken up?

"You are the one who called me right?"

Suddenly a person appears in front of me but the image was so blur that I couldn't make out who she is.

She said something but I can't seem to hear it right as my consciousness start to fade away. but before I fully lose conciouness the last thing I saw were a bright crimson red hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"hm….."

"hmmmmm…."

"hmmmmmmmmmm…."

"What wrong, hurry up and move." Hearing Souna sadi that I pick up the knight as I move it to the front.

What I didn't expect was for her to counter it easily.

A few minute after that.

"Check mate."

"gah… I won't accept this, one more time." I said as I set the chess piece to it default position.

"Senpai, it already the 10th time already. You should just give up."

"yeah… there no way you could beat Kaichou."

"I'm afraid I have to agreed with them."

Uuu… it true that I didn't able to beat Souna once, but they don't have to say it like that. even Tsubali were ageeing with them.

"kuh… at this rate I have no choice but to use that." as I thought about it the Myozrinirn rune start to glow brightly and I almost temp to shout "Sai-To-Oh!" but I swallow those word as it may make me look like a stupid person.

"ho… so you want to use that power to beat me. Alright, bring it on."

Souna doesn't faze at all. In fact she seem to find it more amusing when I use it. Myozrinirn didn't known as mind of god for nothing. I'm sure it could help me even in a chess match.

20 minute later.

"Check mate."

Shock…! How could it be possible? Even with Myozrinirn I still lose. This girl truly scary I tell you.

"That was a good match. It been a while since I'm able to exercise my brain that much."

At least she happy with it. before the match usually end about 5 minute after it begin. The longest I could hold on is about 10 minute before she beat me.

"guh… someday I'll defeat you for sure." I declare this to her, this is war. I will beat her in her own game.

"hmph… if you win against me than I'll do anything you said for the rest of my life."

She sure is confident. Hehehehe… just wait and see…a after I win I will make her do that, and that… fufufufufu…

"what with those face? It disgusting."

Ah… it seems I accidently show my true intention. This is bad. Ever since I return to my world I've been thinking about erotic thing more than I often did. Could it be Issei influence or something else?

Speaking about Issei I haven't seen him for the past few days. He must be busy with his girlfriend and I don't want to interrupt them.

Just when I thought about this my phone ringing. I check the name that appear and it were Issei. Speak of the devil. oh wait, all of the people inside this room were Devil beside myself.

I excuse myself as I go into the corner of the room.

With a click sound I answer the call.

"Yo, Issei, what wrong?"

He rarely ever called me even though he got my number so I thought something must happen if he called me so sudden.

"It bad Senpai, it Yuuma-chan, no one remember her. I don't understand what just happen. it as if she didn't even exist in the first place." Issei sound panic over the phone as I barely understand what it is he talking about.

"Calm down, where are you right now, I'll be there in a second."

After he tells me where he is I excuse myself from the student council as I headed to the designate area. Since school already finish it time to go home so might as well hearing Issei story while I'm at it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At first Issei and I were planning to have a talk but Matsuda and Motohama suddenly appear asking us to join them.

That how we ends up at their place watching porn until it were late at night. I have called my parent first saying that I will go home late tonight so they shouldn't feel worried that I have disappear yet again.

After leaving the house it was already 10 pm and the surrounding area already turns dark.

"So, what is it that happened to Amano-san." I use this chance to ask him.

"phew… thank goodness you remember…"

After that Issei explain about the event that happens to him.

I start to piece thing together as I heard the story. In other word this Yuuma is a fallen angel. The black feather wing could only indicate that she is a fallen angel. Then issei tell me that he had been stab by some sort of spear of light. He woke up the next morning but nothing happened.

Other than that he also found out that he seem to be weaken during day but become stronger at night.

"Issei, is there a bat like wing suddenly grow on your back?"

According to his story Issei must have been dead at that time. I'm starting to feel guilty over this. Then someone had use the reincarnation system to revive him into a devil.

"hm? What are you talking about?"

I assume it will take time before his wing will grow on him. one question still remain, who si the one who revive him? Is it Souna? If she did she must have tell all of us about it already so I can assume it was someone else. The other pure blood devil other than Souna in the school that I know of is that red hair girl. Rias Gremory.

"It no-" just when I was about answer him, suddenly I can feel some sort of presence coming closer. It was definitely not a human from the killing intent that it had emit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Eh? what wrong? Senpai suddenly became tense.

It confused me for a second but not before I felt the dreadful aura coming at us.

"fufufufu…. What a low class devil doing out here? With a human no less."

Devil? Did he refer to Senpai? So senpai is a devil… no wonder his training were kind of hellish. But now not the time to think about it now.

A black wing erupted from that guy back just like how Yuuma-chan is. If it were the me a 2 week ago I would have panicked just from this but after having some knowledge about supernatural thing from Senpai i can only be on my guard.

"Issei, summon your sacred gear."

Huh? Senpai seem to be wary as he already bringing out Derflinger while in a fighting stance. And the sacred gear he talking about must be those red gauntlet. Come to think of it Yuuma-cahn once said that the reason she killed me is because of the sacred gear.

I just do as senpai said as I focus.

"Sacred gear!"

I shout as the red Gauntlet appear again. This is sacred gear. The reason I got killed. I don't know how to feel right now but I kept observing the black wing man.

"hoh… a sacred gear user… look like I underestimate both of you."

After he said that his wing flap as he summoned a spear of light just light the one Yuuma-chan use. I don't know why but I feel like the light were dangerous to me. it feel like it something I don't want to be hit by.

"Here, Issei, use Derf." Senpai said as he tossed me Derflinger as I catch it.

"are you sure Senpai? You don't have any weapon if you give me Derflinger?" at least that what I thought before something materialized in his hand. It was some sort of automatic gun that you always see on TV.

The black wing guy throw the spear of light as both me and senpai dodge it on reflex. After all the fight with Gargoyle my reflex had been much better and I can dodge the attack with ease.

"Issei, activate your sacred gear once ten second pass."

Eh? What did he mean? Before I got the chance to ask Saito charged at the guy as eh fired a barrage of bullet. But it didn't even hit that guy as the bullet got stop by some sort of invisible barrier.

"hmph… if you think this little toy could kill me than you greatly mistaken."

That guy takes flight as he charged at Senpai.

Kuh… I should do something but what can I do against them?

"What are you waiting for boy, ten second had passed you should be able to use it."

What is Derflinger mean by 10 second? Is it about this sacred gear thing?

I saw Senpai barely dodge the spear of light that was swung by that guy as he keep firing the attack that couldn't even hit him.

I don't know what this sacred gear is but if it could help than please, unleash your power."

Jewel at the gauntlet suddenly glowing as a sound can be heard from it.

[BOOST!]

I can feel some my power increased after that. could this be what senpai meant? No time to think let just go. I charged at the guy and my speed seems to be faster than usual, he noticed me as he materialized the spear of light again.

"Hey boy, use me to block it."

Hearing Derflinger said that I quickly raised him as the spear hit Derflinger. The spear got distort as it got absorb by it. That guy were shock as it attack disappear. I use this chance as I got near him and slash him through his chest.

"Good job Issei let me finish this." Senpai said from beside me. huh? What did he intend to do… Senpai take the Derflinger from my hand as it start to glow brightly. Could this be one of those attack where you can see on anime where a hero swinging his sword and fire a beam from it?

That what I thought at first as spark o electricity start to gather around Derflinger.

"oi… you're not thinking of firing it at full power right?"

"of course not."

The way they talk as if they want to destroy this whole park.

[Explosion!]

After senpai said that a light blast accompany with a *Boom* sound can be heard.

After the smoke clear it revealed the black wing man laying on the ground with a smoke rising from him.

"Cough, cough, why didn't you kill me?" it seem he still alive.

"nah…I don't really have any reason to kill you. After all you attack Issei because he is a devil right?"

Hm… killing isn't good and he only attack me because I'm a-

"Hold on a sec! what do you mean I'm a devil? aren't that you?"

He must be joking saying I'm a devil. I'm perfectly normal human. See, I have a human body, and no matter how you look at me I'm human and the wing on my back is also….

Wing?

I turned back to look at it clearly a bat like wing attached to my back.

"hmph… so that guy is a newborn Devil? His master must be nearby so I must take my leave."

The guy stand though he look like he could barely standing. His black wing spread out as he prepared to take flight but not before looking at Senpai.

"You, human. What is your name?"

"Hiraga Saito, third year student at Kuou academy."

Seeing them talk like this almost makes it look like the fight from before hasn't happen at all. Just what the hell just happen?

"I remember that. my name Donnasiege. Remember that." with that cheesy line that guy flew away. Though I can see he barely able to fly straight. The injuries must be too much. And did he just ignore me completely?

"hm… Senpai? What the heck just happen?" if I don't ask now I think I will be in the dark forever.

"I think there someone else better than me to explain the situation to you. right, Rias Gremory."

Who is Senpai talking to now… I though as I turned around to be met with the Big breast Senpai from before.

"hmhmhm… so you notice my presence, I was about to interfere but it seem that wasn't necessary. By the way, who are you?"

Right… just ignore me alright, I'm all clueless about all the event that happen including why the Big rbeasted Senpai here?

"hm… it to much trouble to explain, if you want to know go and ask Souna."

"I see, then you wouldn't mind if I take him with me?"

"Sure, I know you're the one who revive him so you should at least explain to him what going on."

Sigh…. Both of them seem to talk about something that were beyond my understanding. Could someone at least explain what happened to me?

"Then, I'm going home first, this girl will explain everything to you." after Senpai said that he leave me alone with Big breasted senpai. I were about to say thank if not for the current situation.

"fufu... it a bit cold here. let talk at your home?"

Ohhhh…. It seem I was about to brought a girl home in the middle of night. That sounds erotic for some reason. Senpai, I forgot to say this before but thank you very much. Fufufu… this must be some sort of divine blessing.

* * *

chapter 5 finish. Please review so I could feel at ease that people still like this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

(Saito P.O.V)

"Saito, wake up. It already late for school."

I can feel my mother waking me up but the problem is I just cant feel myself waking up at all.

"I don't feel well today so I'm skipping school." Forcing myself to speak I said this.

"hm… now that you mention it you don't look to good. Okay, I call the school on your behalf telling them that you will be absent today."

"Thank you mom."

I said to her. I still don't know what caused this. Maybe last night fight had start to have some sort of effect on me?

Speaking of last night it seem I still can't do it. even though the enemy clearly wasn't human I still can't bring myself to kill them. Did I do the right thing or is letting him go is a mistake on my part? Not to mention that Souna must have heard of this from that Gremory girl so I feel a bit relief that I don't have to meet her today.

Hah… thinking about it just make my head hurt more. Let just go back to sleep. As I tough this I close my eye hoping to fall asleep and wonder to a dreamland.

Surprisingly I slowly found myself fall to sleep as I can hear anything anymore.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Silent… where am i?

As I open my eye I found myself in an unknown place. The place was devoid of nothing but in the center of it there were light indicating where I am.

Suddenly more spotlight flash as many figure appear. There were about a dozen of them but I recognize one out of all the figure.

"Sasha?"

It cant be her right? The first Gandalfr and also an Elf.

"Were finally met, familiar of the void and the one who possess the power of void."

She spoke! Is this real? Or is this another one of those where I time travel from her memories.

"Are you really her? I mean this isn't a past right? Where Brimir still allive and the other still fighting that Valiag."

I still wasn't sure what to make of the situation. The way she spoke t me as if she knew what happening on the present.

"yes I am Sasha, to be precise a part of her soul that had slumber inside the Gandalfr rune. All of the other people here are all the owner of the previous rune. But right now I'm the only one who is able to speak to you because they soul lay deep in the deepest part of the rune."

So all of the other figure here are all the owner of the previous rune. I take a closer look and sure enough Sheffield were as one of them but she doesn't seem to show any sign of beeing here. I didn't see Julio anywhere probably because that he is still alive out there.

"hm… what am I doing here again?" sure there is the first Gandalfr in front of me but I can't see why am I in here on the first place.

"Right now it just for introduction but I will call you next time to talk about the power that reside in you."

Before I could even let out an "eh?" the scenery had disappear as I found myself return to reality.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh… what is this cold feeling on my forehead. With this though my hand move to touch my forehead as I grab something.

"Ice?" I though as I raised the sack Ice to put it another place.

"You're awake."

I almost make a jump from that sudden voice but suddenly felt relief when it was Souna in her school uniform.

"It evening already?" I mutter as I noticed an orange color sunset outside the window. To think that I have slept that long already. It feel like I only been in that place for a short time and yet hours had past.

"um… you didn't come to school today so I thought of checking you out only to found you with a burning fever on the bed."

"hahaha… sorry about that, thought it been a while since I caught a fever –wait a second here. what are you even doing here talking casually?"

It took me a while to realize the situation. Souna were here together with me in my room. Where is my mom mother anyway?

"I can't help it, your mother suddenly told me to take care of you while she go out and bought the medicine."

That answer the question. But I have a feeling my mom did that on purpose. She seem to had taken a fond of Souna already after that night dinner.

"by the way are you okay, you're sick but your still wearing that ring."

She said worriedly as she pointed at the ring on my hand.

"Oh, this. Don't worry, now that I'm sick it effect will lessen greatly."

Since I were sick right now I can only feel about 2 times the effect of gravity on me so I could still manage.

"hm… then, if your fine wearing that I'm sure you could explain about last night."

She really doesn't mince word and get straight to business. Can't she see that I'm sick right now? Hah… she wouldn't be Souna if she isn't strict.

And so I describe about the battle last night.

"Hey… do you think I made a right choice? Letting the enemy go?" even now I'm still not sure. I keep convincing myself that killing an enemy is a soldier job so I don't have to kill them. even so how long will this last. Considering the situation I may have to take someone else life someday and hesitation will cost greatly.

"Why did you question yourself? Isn't it fine? If at that time believe it were the right thing than you shouldn't thinking about it too much or you will only left with regret."

Souna said without even stopping for a moment.

"heh… you don't really pull any punch when your talking do you. I knew you try to make me feel better but it only make it worse for me."

"That…. Sorry."

Souna said with an apologetic tone.

"But, thanks anyway. I take your word to heart and continued to look for tomorrow. After all I am your familiar aren't I."

That right. Right now I am Souna familiar and it a familiar duty to protect his master no matter what.

"Um… you're right." Eh? What wrong with her now. her face look red. Don't tell me that she had been infected from my sickness? But can devil even got fever in the first place.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

The situation feel awkward. did I say something wrong just now?

"Ahem…"

Souna said trying to clear her throat before she continued.

"That boy, Hyudou Issei. Did you knew from the beginning that he had a sacred gear inside him?"

If I want to change the mood now the chance.

"No, I only knew about it a after a few days training him. Sorry for not telling you but I don't want to drag him in to this devil business. Though that backfired on me as he seem to become a devil himself."

Would she mad that I don't tell her about Issei. I'm a bit curious as I look at her face who doesn't seem to show any reaction at all.

"I see… then if you don't have anything to say I will be leaving."

"wait, at least let me send you to the front door."

I said as I tried to get up only to be feeling this heavy feeling. It seem because I seem to had gotten better a bit the ring had decide to increase back the power of gravititional force on me. right now I think it about four times the normal gravity.

"oi, be careful. You still didn't healing yet." Souna said as she support me with her body preventing from falling.

I can't help but blush at this situation. after all the way she support me ahd caused her breast to touch my chest and I can feel the softness of her breast through her clothes. I'm sure she also notice this as her face blushed. But she still didn't let go of me as she put me back on my bed.

At that time I suddenly lost balance as I almost fell ut not before I grab ob something which happen to be Souna as we both fell with me laying on myh bad and her on top of me. I f anyone else were to enter and see this situation-

*Clak* the sound of someone opening the door.

"oh… sorry for interrupting both of you. keep doing whatever it is you both doing. I put the medicine right here."

My mother said as she put what appear to be medicine as she closed back the door.

""IT'S A MISUNDERSTANING!""

Both of us shouted at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"ahahahaha….so that how it is."

My father laugh after hearing the story from my mother. geez… they sure know how to make a joke somehow.

"So, should I assume that Souna here is not a human?"

Both of our shoulder jerks at that word. How did he know? Don't tell me my father had something to do with the Devil or other side?

"If you don't want to tell us it fine. Just promise that you wont disappear like before. Your mother had almost lost all hope before she seen that email you sent."

My father said as he dismissed it just like that. I don't know what to talk right now and even Souna seem to be speechless as she didn't expect him to know anything about it. I'm sure she have thought about erasing his memories but I send her a look that said don't.

Those night dinners were normal but it still didn't rid of the awkward atmosphere from before.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night and currently I'm walking Souna home. Though I said home I don't even knew where she live in the first place.

"Your family knew, about your adventure in another world?"

Souna start so speak.

"Yeah… but they didn't knew anything about the supernatural thing in this world. it better that they don't. it not like it would do them a good thing."

Although I told them about Halkeginia I never told them anything about the devil world or something similar like that.

"hm… well, it not like human didn't know about us. In fact a few normal human already aware of this supernatural stuff. "

"really?"

Souna nod at that. I was surprised. now that she mention it there no way they could cover all the accident that happen. there must be a human working to hide them from civilian.

"this is where we part ways. You're coming to school tomorrow right? If you accept my offer to become a devil you wouldn't need to worry about small thing as fever. How about it? the offer still stand."

Becoming a devil huh. Like Issei is. I haven't met him after that night. Maybe I should pay the occult club a visit tomorrow. Seeing that Issei were there I can just say I want to meet up with him.

To answer Souna question the answer is-

"no thank you. From what you said to me Devil can live for hundred thousand of years without trouble. Not to mention that they strength is far more greater than human is."

"if that the case why you did you refuse?"

No matter how one to look at the situation becoming a devil will be an advantage to me.

"It just I don't want to lose my part of being human. There someone else I want to meet again as a human."

"hm… is it your lover?"

…

…

…

I didn't respond to her question. It was impossible to sue world gate. I don't know the reason. a t first I thought because of the not enough magic but I try again but this time I try to draw the power from Lifdrasir.

The result is nothing happened. It as if the spell itself had never existed in the first place. But the fact that 'World door' and 'Portal' can be use mean that it wasn't just because I can use transport like spell.

"thank you for visiting me today it make me feel a lot better."

I said to her as I turned around.

"see you at school then."

I wave my hand as both of us when separate way. She has her life I have mine. The thing that bind us is the familiar mark so I would still fulfill this duty of mine.

"Partner…" Derf voice came from inside the Tablet.

"yeah… I know."

I said as I summon him. I held Derflinger on my hand as I watch some sort of monster creeping in front of me.

A few minute later.

"it over."

I said as I dematerialize Derf as the monster fall to the ground burning. Since the thing work I may be able to finish that item. If only I could have a look at a demonic item I may be able to find a way to combine them together to create a weapon that posses both Holy and demonic power.

I held the Holy cross in my hand. Devil seem to weak against an item like this and I have modified it so it power could transfer to an object when it attached to it. the monster weak against the Holy ppwer meaning it must be a devil. heh… it seem as long it didn't talk I can kill them without hesitation. I'm such a hypocrite am i?

Just as I were about to head back I notice something heading at me with high speed.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME A HAREM KING!"

From the voice I can already guess who it is.

The bike stop before me as the person who ridng the bike spoke.

"Senpai?"

It was Issei no mistake about it. Devil had much more power at night then day so Issei power right now is far greater than any human could be. That how he ride the bike so fast.

"What are you doing here late at night?"

Was the only thing I could said. if you met anyone who shout something like that in the middle of the night you will surely avoid him.

"hahaha… you see…"

And so Issei explain that he had to do some job. From seeing the flyer on his hand he must have sending out this flyer in the middle of the night.

"Though it was a coincidence I have a gift for you."

I said as I throw an upgrade version of Gravity ring to him.

"gah… don't tell me I have to wear this thing again." seeing that Issei let out groan.

"it not too bad, since you're a devil now your strength should be more than normal human is. In fact you must be stronger than me in my normal state."

"Normal state? Don't tell me senpai also a devil?" we never had this talk before so I wasn't surprise if he assumes me as such.

"I'm a hundred percent human. It just that I have abilities that human didn't have. How about it, care for a little spar?"

Seeing that the time was night and I have been doing nothing but lay on a bed today make me feel like doing some exercise.

"Eh? Right now? But I still have a job to do." Issei said as he gesture to the flyer.

"I'll take care of that for you."

Before he could ask how I raised my right hand as the Windalfr rune start to glow. This is the first time I use this abilities ever since I arrive at this world. a flock of crow gather at our place. The crow grab the flyer on Issei hand as they start to fly away.

"ah! The flyer…" Issei shout as he tried to grab some from the crow.

"it okay, I instruct them to finish the job for you. now you have a free time neh…"

Seeing that Issei finally relent as we go to the park where the fight with the fallen angel happen.

"Now, show me your strength as a demon."

I said as I summon Derf.

"wait a second here, I don't have a weapon right now so it would be fair for senpai to use a sword right?"

Hm… this could be a problem. That thing haven't complete yet so I there no way I can't give him just yet.

"don't you have your sacred gear? that thing should be include as weapon right?"

Issei Gauntlet should be consider a weapon. I think the damaged from that gauntlet should be high if one were to get hit by it.

"hm… how should I said this. My Sacred gear only double my ability so even if I use it I doubt I could match with Senpai."

Double his abilities. That shouldn't be the case. The Bossted gear supposed to Double the user for every ten second. It should be possible for him to even surpassed me if he Double his abilities about 4 time.

Hm… this require further experiment. I don't know why I start to have this thought but ever since I got this Myozrinirn rune I seem to be obsessed on creating a new thing.

"Right forget the spar, I'm going to make sure today you awaken to your Sacred gear power."

hearing that Issei can only said.

"eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

"wha- what with that? are you trying to kill me?!"

Suddenly saying something like awaken my true power. though even Buchou is saying the same thing. My sacred gear seem to have some sort of hidden power who is still not awaken. Even so, what with Senpai, I swear if I don't dodge his attack I will be cut down for sure. It was a good thing that I didn't wear that ring yet or else I will have to suffer from the force of Gravity.

Since I'm a devil now my strength increase dramatically at night so I thought I could at least fought Senpai with ease but he seem to have been holding back the entire time. his power, speed is a match on me with my current state. I start to wonder whether this person here is really a human like he mention he is.

[Boost!]

My sacred gear let out the sound as I can feel my strength increase. This boost of power only last for ten second so I have to make use of it.

I charged at Senpai with amazing speed as I were about to punch him he did a somersault on the air as he got behind me.

"Wrong!"

He shout as he swung Derflinger at me as the sword hit me. Fortunately he were using the backside of the blade or else I will have been cut down already.

"How many time I have to tell you your sacred gear doesn't just restrict to one boost."

"Even if you said that I don't know how to use that kind of abilities."

I said to him as I dodge another attack. I'm not that smart but from what he said the Boosted gear let me double my power for every ten second that passed. Even so this after one boost it already transfer it power it power to me making it reset to normal.

Not to mention the more Boost I use the more tired I became.

"tch… it seem I have no choice but to use that."

Senpai suddenly said as he materialized an item.

That… no way… with all that happen I almost forgot about it.

"For your information this is the last of it kind. I managed to salvaged it after Souna Destroy almost destroy all of it. This is the only one that managed to survived the tragedies."

I didn't knew that the item suffer so much. Uuu… if I knew I never would give it back to Senpai back then.

After that Senpai put the glass to the ground. After that he bring Derflinger as he pointed it tip at the glasses.

"you have ten second. If you didn't activate your power within that time I will destroy this Glasses once and for all."

Senpai said although I can see even he doesn't want to do it. if that the case I have to hold on to his expecation. I will save the Glasses and make it mine once more. with this I will use it like it were supposed to did in the first place.

Wait for me, Naked body of all woman. When I save the glasses all of your body will be mine to see.

Uuuuuuooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I can feel a surge of energy gathering at my sacred gear.

[EXPLOSION!]

The sacred gear transform as it changed to some sort of claw.

"No hard feeling Senpai, I can't let you do that no matter what."

With that I charged at Senpai with high speed.

[Dispel!]

Suddenly Senpai charged at me with Derflinger cover with some sort of glow as my gauntlet and his sword met.

Something seems to happen when the sword and the Gauntlet met. I can feel the sudden surge of power gone and my sacred gear disappear from my hand as I can feel it returning to me.

…..

…..

…..

Silent seem to fell throughout the entire area before Senpai finally spoke.

"Good job Issei, you awaken the Boosted gear true abilities."

Senpai said as he makes Derf disappear from view. After that he takes a step back as he return back to me.

"I believe this belong to you."

Senpai said as he hand the Glasses to me.

"Thank you very much."

I said as I accept the glasses honorably.

With this I my step toward becoming a harem king should become much closer.

"Why don't you try to summon your Booster gear again?"

Since Senpai said that I try to summon it again as the Gauntlet appear but this time with a claw like appearance.

"so this is the true form of Boosted gear."

I mutter as I examine the Boosted gear. I wonder why it shaped like a claw? Hm… I should talk about this with Buchou tomorrow.

"ahh… that was a good workout. See you tomorrow then Issei."

But before Senpai leave he put on something on my finger.

"gah…" this guy… he forcefully make me wear that ring. it will be fine if I were in a good state but after the battle I have been more tired out making it harder to whistood the ring power. not to mention that this ring is three time more heavy that the one he gave me at first.

After that Senpai take off without saying another word. I thought to what he said before he leave as I finally realized.

Workout? Don't tell me he had gone easy on me the entire time? sigh… no use on thinking it… I should head back right now. Since the crow doing the job for me I could relax and go back for today.

As expected I can't pull of the ring no matter how hard I tried. Maybe I should have Buchou to look at it. she must know a way to remove this ring from me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Hm… that was interesting.

Not to mention I also managed to get a rare material.

I continued to examine the jewel shard on my hand. It was from the Jewel on Issei Sacred gaer. Even the sacred gear had been dismissed the jewel shard didn't disappear so I took it by secret. Since I already plan on giving him that already might as well sue this jewel as one of the material. Maybe it would result on an interesting weapon.

Even so, I wish I could met an Elf right now. There the most experience about balcksmithing so if I want to create a weapon the Elf should be the best. I wonder if there an Elf in this world. even if there is one they might be different from the one in Halkeginia so I shouldn't ge my hope up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

"So this is So-tan familiar~" a girl I didn't know suddenly show up at student council. For some reason the other student council member seem to be on edge while on her presence.

"who are you?"

I finally said seeing that no one would explain it to me. Souna seem to be flustered in front of this person.

"This is my Sister, Serafall Leviathan."

Souna finally introduce the person. Now that she mention it when we first met she also state her sister name though at that time I don't know anything so I just dismissed the name like that.

"Ah… is that so, my name Hiraga Saito, I'm Souna familiar."

I'm sure the news about me being familiar had already been spread around between the devil so it fine.

"nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levi-Tan."

Souna sister introdiuce herself.

….

….

"Maou?"

Maou should be refer to the leader of Devil right? So this person here is the leader of all Devil? but I though Souna said Satan were the leader… is there something I miss?

"That cruel Sou-tan~ you didn't tell him anything about your Onee-chan."

"He a bit ignorant of the way of the Devil work and please stop calling me that."

I don't know how to describe the relationship between them but it look like Souna had problem o her own with her sister.

Even so Maou huh… I need get some more information about them next time.

"So, what are you doing here again?" Souna ask and I can tell that she isnt really thrill to have her sister here. but at the same time I can see a bit of happiness at seing her sister. Must be some family thing if she show that kind of expression.

"hm~I just want to see Sona-chan. Cant i?"

And so the conservation between Souna and her sister continued.

Enough to say disaster happen until it was time for Serafall-sama to leave.

"it was though on you."

Was all I could said as I pat my hand on her shoulder. After that the student council do it usual job while I help them with anything they need. My position in the student council wasn't really vcear right now as I more like a chore boy than anything else.

"By the way Souna, can you get me this item for me?" I told her as I hand the list of item need.

"This, what are you intend to do with this?" After checking the list she ask me that.

"There something I want to create but I don't have enough material. Anything fine as long as it have the properties I list there."

Unlike Halkeginia this world had a different sort of material can be found. With all the material I could create an artifact powerful enough to let me survive in this kind of world. the Sacred gear also intrigued me but the only person I knew who possess the sacred gear is Issei and Tsubaki. When I ask Souna about is she only said that it was a gift that was left from god. I cant do more with just that information. I need someone else who know more about the sacred gear. is there someone like that out there?

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!" somewhere in the underworld a person with twelve black wing suddenly sneeze.

"What wrong with you Azazel? If the leader of fallen angel caught a sickness it would be bad for our repiutation."

"Sorry there, Shemhazai, I just feel like someone who share the same interest as me is calling me."

He said as he continued to examine the gem in front of him.

"fufufu… now Fafnir-kun… when the artificial sacred gear complete it will be a discovery of the century…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can get you most of the item but if you want a demonic sword you should go and ask one of Rias servant. He is a possessor of Sword birth so he can create the demonic sword for you."

So I have to go to the Occult club to find this person. Since they still time maybe I should go there right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

"Buchou! I want you to look at this."

I said as I summoned my sacred gear.

"Issei that…"

It seem even Buchou were not expecting the transformation of my sacred gear from how her reaction is.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"I have suspicion on your sacred gear but to think this is a Boosted gear… Issei, your sacred gear is one of the thirteen longinus that exist in the world. it double your power every ten second to the point you can even defeat god. Sekiryutei, Boosted gear."

I don't understand one thing Buchou said but from the way she said it my Sacred gear must be awesome. The power to defeat god huh… at this rate a Harem might not be just a dream anymore.

"When did it awaken?" Buchou ask me.

"Oh… it was last night. I met Senpai and he suddenly said he want me to awaken it true power."

I told her about my encounter with Senpai. She already knew about Senpai so I don't see why I should keep it a secret.

"Souna familiar huh… it seem he knew from the start what kind of Sacred gear you posses. Just what is he anyway?"

"eh? you mean you don't know him Buchou?"

That was a surprise. When I met him I though he be more knowledgeable about the world of Devil but even Buchou doesn't know who he is. Then there no way I could figure out so it better if I don't think to much about it.

"no, I only notice of him at that night and the only thing Souna said to me that he is her Familiar."

Familiar? More complicate word but Souna should be refer to Kaichou. So Senpai is under Kaichou like mine under Buchou. I wonder what would happen if both of the group were to fight each other. Does that mean I have to fight senpai? I don't know if I could beat him… since it was hard to guess his true strength. Sometime he gave a feeling like he isnt strong at all but meanwhile he can easily overpower me.

"By the way Buchou, can you do something about this ring? It killing me." I feel like my bone is about to break just by wearing this during a day. Since my power diminished a little at day the weight of the ring start to get on me. all I could do is wait until night where my strength is at it peak.

"hm? the ring…" Buchou examine the ring on my hand. "this is… Souna seem to had a strong servant under her." Senpai seem to mutter something. "I think it good for you to wear it, this ring increase the wearer gravitational force so it good for your training. In fact it better than the training I have in mind for you."

Wha- even Buchou had betrayed me. I'm sure training with her will be heaven compare of using the ring. Damn you Senpai, for obstructing from reaching my heaven.

Just as I though this suddenly the door to the club room open.

"Sorry, but can I met with Kiba here?"

Senpai said as he enter the room.

"hm… Kiba? Do you have some business with him."

Buchou said while her eye seem to examine Senpai.

Why did Senpai doing here? did he say he has business with Kiba?

"Oh… sorry for not greeting you last time. My name Hiraga Saito and I'm sure you heard from Souna that I'm her familiar."

Senpai said as he notices Buchou in the room. Now why did I feel a heavy atmosphere suddenly fell in the room?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias observe the man Hiraga Saito as he enter the room as if he own the place. From what Souna told him this person here is her Familiar and even Zatouji-san had confirmed that he is indeed a familiar. Though a human familiar were never even heard of before os she didn't know what to say about him.

She had watch the fight with Fallen angel and this person can't be consider strong unless he was concealing his strength. He fought using a gun make from human which wouldn't be much effective against Devil if one know how to handle it.

But the ring that Issei show was clearly shows otherwise. From what she observes it increased the gravitational force of the wearer. Because of that the ring is a perfect choice for Issei who had potential of being a power type.

"you said you were looking for Yuuto… what business do you have with him?" since this person doesn't seem to be have any malice against her or her family she just spoke to him in a formal tone.

"um… since Kiba is in your group it would be rued not to ask his master permission. I want to borrow a demonic sword if possible."

Demonic sword? sure Yuuto had ability to create a demonic weapon but wha t did he intend to do wth it?

Just on time Yuuto appearing from an entrance.

"oya… did we have a guest?"

He said as he closed the door behind him.

Hm…. since the person in question already here she might as well leaving everything to him.

"since the person in question here you can ask him yourself." She said.

"eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

After getting permission from Rias Gremory I drag Kiba to another place behind the clubroom. Issei seem to had decide to tag along.

What do you want with me again?"

Kiba ask with a confused face. Hm… maybe I should just show the item to make it easier.

"this…" I said as I summoned a sword which isn't Derfliger. This sword were a gift from the Elf when I still in Halkeginia but I never got a chance to use it before. On the hilt of it were a four color gem. Green, red, blue and brown glowing as it reflects the sunlight.

"This aura… could it be!"

Suddenly Kiba get on a fight stance as he summon a sword out of nowhere. so that the Sacred gear sword birth that I heard from Souna. Watching it happen had supplied with some information on the Sacred gear. it a sacred gear that could create a demonic weapon, thus the name Sword birth.

"Wait, I'm not here to fight, I just want you to lend me some of your Demonic weapon."

Although I said this why did he still not convince. It as if he doenst like the sword at all. after I learn morea bout this world I have modified the sword a bit. I gather some item that have a Holy power in it and then I drain the holy aura from it. after that I transfer the Holy power to the sword making the sword to have the same properties as the Holy sword in this world. it was easy sicne with Myozrinirn I can do it with a proper tool.

"why did you have something like a Holy sword in your possesion? Are you related to that experiment?"

Experiment? What kind of experiment did he talk about?

"Sorry, but what experiment are you talking about?"

I glance at Issei and it seem even he doesn't know what he is saying.

"I see, it nothing forgets about it." Kiba said as he lower the sword to the ground.

Now thing had been awkward. How should I ask him to lend the demonic sword I wonder.

"By the way Senpai, what with the sword? I feel like the sword is a danger to me." Issei finally ask broken this awkward atmosphere

"oh yeah, since you're a devil if you were hit by the sword it will be fatal to you." Issei let out a question mark as he doesn't understand what it mean.

"That sword is a Holy sword. it a weakness to a Devil but it still can't compare to sword like Durandal or Excalibur."

Is it just me or did I feel a slight change of tone in Kiba voice when he mention Excalibur?

Issei let out an "oh" sound as if he understand what just happen. I think now is my chance.

"like I said before could you lent me one of your demonic sword? I need it for something."

"What for?" it seem I can't dodge the question.

"well…."

XXXXXXXXXX

After explaining to him his eye went wide.

"That impossible." He said immediately.

"Eh? Why?" what did he mean by impossible. According to the data I gathered I should be able to create it.

"just like how day and night cannot exist together it impossible for a Holy and Demonic to fuse."

Like Kiba said I was planning to combine the Holy and demonic aura to create a sword that posses this two element. I base this idea on the magic in Halkeginia. Wind with water can create an ice based spell and many combinations can be made to create a new type of spell. If that the case it should be possible to combine both Holy and demonic together.

"you won't know till you try it." I said still not wanting to give up on this.

"hm… Albright, you can take this." Kiba said as he finally hand out a demonic sword on his hand. I grab the sword as I start to examine it. hm… the sword wasn't to bad and it seem it let out some sort of aura which I presume is a demonic aura. This might take some time.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I let you know if I succeed on creating the Holy-Demonic sword." I thank him as I bow.

"What do you want to do with the sword Senpai? Didn't you already have Derflinger? Or are you going to dual wield it."

Issei ask. While it was tempting to use the sword two hand but I prefer one hand style.

"Just wait and see." I said to him as I take my leave. Now then… if I succeed on creating it then I would have proved that anything possible as long you try.

* * *

Nothing much happen here but I can assure you the plot will pick up at the next chapter. That is all from me. While we're at it I'm still looking for Beta reader.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

(Saito P.O.V)

"Let begin."

Tsubaki said as she hold her own sword on her hand.

Right now is the rematch for our match but of course this time there nothing that will hold me back meaning I can go all out without problem.

Tsubaki charged at me with her sword but I parry it with ease. I sue this chance to swing Derf at her but she managed to dodge the attack with her ultra speed.

When both of our sword clash the after effect send out a strong gust of wind around us. I slowly got better of her during our clash of sword. Gandalfr allow me to use a sword to an absolute mastery.

Even if that the case that doesn't mean I wont lose at any sword fight. It ust make me more skillfull at handling sword but it doesn't make me the strongest. I learn that the hard way when I have to fought with an opponent whose good at using sword and with a lot experience. because of that I no longer fight blindly with this power. I have to keep calm and access the situation so I can execute the skill perfectly. And that what I have been doing during the fight. Slowly analyses her attack pattern while searching for an opening.

It seem she noticed that she can't keep it up longer as she start maintaining her distance from me.

Her sword start to glow for a moment as she fired some sort of blast beam from it.

"you never learn do you?"

I said as I block the projectile with Derf as it got absorb by it. any magic is useless against me. well any magic that can be absorb by Derf that is. Something happen to Derf when we arrive at earth. It seems the amount of magic he can absorb had increased. If I had to make a guess he may be able to absorb the square class spell with ease. No, it may be possible for him to absorb Decagon class spell and still has some room for magic to absorb.

Not that I have seen Decagon class magic, the highest class of magic I have seen is Hexagon even then Derf wasn't able to absorb it at all. if Louise were a little late with her Dispel spell Derf had been broken much earlier during my stay In Halkeginia.

Speaking of Dispel it seem it work against the magic in this world. Not to mention it can even effect the sacred gear like the one Issei has. Though I'm still not sure how it work easily. From the look of it it just negates Issei Boost. What I didn't understand is why did his sacred gead dismissed itself? Maybe it reach it limit once it hit by Dispel.

Back to the match after I absorb the attack Tsubaki were nowhere to be found. It seems he plan for a surprise attack and I must say I can't sense her at all. I keep my guard up as I watch my surrounding. Left right front, back there were no trace of her at all. could it be she have a transparency skill or maybe a skill to go underground. I though as I start to pay attention to what below me as well.

"I got you!"

From above? How could I be careless. I kind forgot that the opponent is not just a normal human. They may have flight ability or maybe to even jump so high that I can't see her figure.

There no way I can dodge the attack so I use one thing that I could think of.

[Explosion!]

I cast a small explosion as it explode just in front of me causing me to be thrown back making the sword miss. Of course she doesn't escape unharmed from that little explosion either.

As the smoke clear it revealed Tusbaki with a smiling face. If I tell someone whether they have seen Tsubaki smile the answer is no. this girl just like Souna always where a cold expression in front of other. But sometime she can show this side of her when she were with me or Souna.

"That was pretty clever. Using the explosion to avoid the attack."

She comments at the skill I use earlier. Explosion is a unique kind of spell for a void user as every Void mage can use it if they learn it. not to mention that the power is varied based on how long the spell is chant. In my case since I didn't chant a spell for a spell it make it consume my Stamina instead. Last time I faint after using void magic because I'm still in my normal form. When I enter Gandalfr my Stamina got boosted meaning I can use more Void spell than I usually could. In theory the stronger the Explosion is the higher more tired I'll be.

Of course just having a full stamina will be useless. I still need a magic power to cast it. it either I use the magic that Derf had absorbed or I use Lifdrasir rune. The latter had a chance of me dying so the former is a better choice.

"That was close, I think it time to get serious, before that I'm sorry for destroying your uniform."

Before she could ask what I meant I quickly reaching for that spell. I thought at first this kind of spell Is useless but after a little experiment I found out I can use it in the fight whether it for offense or defense.

[World door!]

Unlike a normal version of world door this time I cast the spell at Derf as the sword glow brightly. It kinda like a dispel version where instead of casting it directly you casst it at other object so it could have Dispel a magic with a touch.

I swing Derf as the space in front of me start to shred as if it were made of paper. a hole were made as I quickly dash inside the hole.

Four other hole appear surrounding Tsubaki as I came out from one of the hole slashing at her. She block the first attack but I just go straight for other hole with quick speed. This time I came from above and she parry again before I drop myself to other hole. It continued for a while as she cant fiugure out where I came out soon my attack got through her.

It goes like this. As I charge slash at her I go through another hole. It an ending attack even so I still have my limit as I came out from the original hole I create. The hole dissapear in front of me as I start to pant heavily. It seems maintaining a world door take more than I expected.

Even so Tsubaki wasn't in good shape right now as she use her sword as a support to stand. She stood shakily as she raised her sword facing me. if not fir this tense of the atmosphere I would have fainted out already. not because of my fatigue but rather the state of clothes she is right now. Although they were some blood but the wound is healing slowly.

Both me and her know that the next attack will be last as both of sue were to tired and hurt to continued the fight any longer.

"ohhhhh…" I grip Derf as I start to charge at her with Gandalfr speed. My speed in Gandalfr seem to had increased I guess it thank to the training I did. Tsubaki stood as she held her sword prepare to parry of my sword.

at least that what I thought as she suddenly elt out a smirk across her lip.

[Mirror Alice!]

She summon her Sacred gear as my attack were about to reach her. If this connect then I will definitely lost this duel. But I expected that she will sue something like this that why I didn't use Haste back then to increased my speed.

[Dispel!]

Derf Glow as it hit the mirror. The mirror let out a crack as it shatter as I got through it I brought the sword to her neck as I stop a few millimeter before the attack hit.

"I-i lost."

It seem she doesn't expect for me to get through her Mirror Alice. That how I managed to caught her off guard.

Phew… I lower my word as I start to feel a bit relief. the fight had been more tired as I thought at first. From this I learn my weakness. First I cant use void spell if I don't have magic store in him. not to mention the magic that was store in him will be gone after a day had passed. That mean I need to stock some magic in order to use it again.

"that was good Saito," she said with a smile o her face." What is that skill? It can bypass my sacred gear like that. Not to mention that dimensional hole you open up?"

"C-clam down a little. I still need to catch my breath…" I said to the excited Tsubaki. That was the truth, I was dead tired from using that much void magic at once. Unlike her who her wound had been healed a bit thought from the look of it it might take some time.

Sigh…. A time like this I wish that Void magic had an healing spell. This past few days I take the liberties to learn about all the supernatural being in this world.

It seem that the Devil is divided between tanked. Low, middle, high and Ultimate class Devil. it seem just like in Halkeginia the lowest rank is treated badly among the Devil especially those of pure blood according to Souna that is. Souna different since I haven't seen her treated any of her servant badly. Well beside me that is. I wonder why I'm the only one receive a different treatment. Is it because I'm human? Or maybe there another reason?

Hm… there no use to think to much about it. it not like it much different than being Louise Familiar. But I kinda wish she ask me to wash her clothes ot her underwear…. No, let erase those thought from my mind. Who knows what she'll do to me if she found out what I'm thinking.

Back to the topic of devil. above those class is a Maou. Unlike what I thought there is four Maou in total and each of them had a role on their own. Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub. This are all the name of the four Maou. It seem that during the last war all original Maou had died that why the Maou in this Era had been chosen from how much magic they have. That explain how Souna Sister able to become Maou even though she isnt a Leviathan.

As for Fallen angel they doesn't seem to be fixed leader. They system is almost the same as human as they choose one of the Fallen angel as they governor. If I'm not mistaken they organization name is Grigory which the leader is Azazel. Whoever become the leader must be someone not to be scoffed at. I've seen Souna power already and if she got serious during our first fight I don't think I could alst long. And the one who became the leader must have power to match this Maou who I say must be crazy strong himself.

Lastly about the angel. The leader is of course God and beneath God there is an angle called Seraph which consist of 10 angel who has strong power. since they is lead my God there no mistaken that is a side that you won't want to mess with.

Other than the three great powers there also exist other power. I thought there only one god at first but it seem I were mistaken. There is also other God in this world who can also known as the Earth God. The leader of the God from Nporse Mythology Odin, Greek Mythology Zeus and many other Mythologies out there. Is this really okay to have so may of them in this world? maybe there even a god in Halkeginia itself. If not who could explain about this rune on me? oh yeah… Sasha could explain to me but so far I haven't had any contact with her since last time. maybe I should try to get a fever again…

There also exist other creature. Youkai, monster or something that can only be heard from myth itself. Out of all thus the strongest one seem to be Dragon. It was nice of Souna to provide me information about them. the Dragon also divide by ranking. The highest of them is called Divine Dragon. So far there is only two Divine Dragon existed and this two Dragon posses power that even greater than God. Hearing that I start to doubt that Windalfr could effect them. the only other creature I know who Windalfr couldn't effect is the anti exstence of Void. Maybe this Divine dragon also Immune to it?

Beneath the Divine Dragon are the Heavenly Dragon. There are two of them and their ppwer are strong but not as strong as Divine Dragon. It seems both of them fought each other long ago but were defeated by God, Maou and leader of fallen angel combine strength. beneath them is Dragon king with Total of 6 but right now there is only five of them left. The note didn't mention what happened to the sixth one. After that is the rest. There can be consider normal dragon.

"oi… what are you mulling over there…" Tsubaki voice broke me out of my thought.

"Eh… oh right.. you were saying?" I was too deep thinking on that fact that I almost forgot about her presence.

"I want to know that skill you use during our fight. It not fair that you know about my abilities but I don't know about yours."

Although I win but the fact I won because of the use of unknown skill doesn't sit well with her unless I explain to her.

"you know about void right," seeing her nod I continued. "that was called 'World Door'. It a spell that let you to move from one place to other no matter the distance… I combine it with the sword so I could rip open space itslef to open the path…"

She let out an 'oo..' sound as she start to grasp the meaning of what I said. I could just open the hole without casting it on Derf but it will take more time if use it like that. if use the spell on Derf I will be able to rip the space to allow me to move faster than normal. it may even prove useful if you want to strike an opponent who you cant reach. it perfect for me who can't fight head on against most of the opponent in this world.

"Then that other one where you bypass Mirror Alice? It shouldn't be possible to break through Mirror Alice no matter how strong your attack is because it will only return Double the Damage. And yet you just Bypass the Mirror as if it just a normal mirror."

"that was… umm…. How should I said it, ah.. the name of the spell is Dispell. It allows me to negate any kind of magic no matter how strong it is. Because of that your sacred gear lost it power and I able to get through it…"

I wonder if there are no Sacred gear that could cancle other power in this world. or maybe the ppwer to negate itself. Seeing that Tsubaki doesn't know about spell like this it must be a rare kind of skill.

"by the way Tsubaki…" she look at me waiting for my word to finish while all I could do is turning around my head so that I couldn't see the great view in front of me. "Can you please cover your clothes?" I said while still refusing to look at her.

She take a look at her body as she finally notice the her clothes ahd been ripped apart during the duesl causing her breast and certain part of her body to be visible.

"fufufu… your embarrased, I don't mind if it you, you can look how much you want."

Gah… hearing that I almost turn to look at her for real. is this the true nature of Devil? you should put some clothes on… a woman need to take care of her own body after all.

"here… you'll catch a cold like that." I said as I hand out my coat to her. Although it was kinda stupid since there no way for a devil toc ath a cold. But she take my coat as she put it to cover her body. Her cheek redden. If you try to act shy it was to late now. After all what she said before why is she embarrassed now… could there be another reason.

"look like it already late, you can return the Coat to me later. Good bye." I said as I start leaving wanting the image of Half naked Tsubaki to disappear from my mind. At this rate I will have a massive nosebleed if this continued.

"hm.. see you tomorrow." Tsubaki said as I turn around and start to walk away.

"oh yeah, Tsubaki…" I turn around only to be met with the sight of Tsubaki who seem to be sniffing my coat. Does my Coat stink… hm… that must be it.. sorry for that.

"Y-yes!" she stutter as she straighten herself and act as if nothing happen though her face blushing Madly as if she were caught on doing something she shouldn't. She must've not wanting me to feel bad so I better pretend I didn't see what she was doing.

"no, it nothing." I told her. I think I shouldn't bring that matter up yet. I should wait untill Souna also here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Yosh… this time I will succeed for sure. I thought to myself. The previous task all end up with me spending time with client instead of doing my job. Thus the report of the client like me but none of the wish had been granted making my job a failure.

I'm still new to this Devil job and it seem that I can still use magic circle yet because of my lower magic power. Because of that I have to use the front door to get to the client. What kind of Devil ring a doorbell in the middle of the night? Sigh… at this rate my dream to become a Harem king is still to far from my reach.

I arrive at my client house as all of a sudden I feel like something bad were about to happen is I enter the house. It the same feeling when I met with that Fallen angle guy from before. Could there be a fallen angel inside the house. If so maybe I should turn back after all.

On second thought maybe that just my imagination. I'm still new to this Devil business so there no way for low level devil like me to even tell if there were a threat or not. With that though my feet moving inside the house as I crept slowly as any thief would do. But I'm a Devil not a thief I keep convinving myself that as I walk inside the house not making any sound at all.

Hm? what this?

Suddenly I feel like I just step on some sort of liquid. When I look down I almost vomit at the sight. there was a corpse lying on the floor and you can even recognize the corpse as it had been cut vicously.

"hm… I never though something like this would happen in this area.

"Gah!" i shout as I turn around to look at the owner of the sudden voice behind me.

"Senpai? What are you doing here? don't tell me you…" I swallow the word back before I could finish it. there no way Senpai the one responsible for this. But that still doesn't answer my question. Why is he doing here?

"well… I found your bike outside the house so I decide to enter only to found you here. Though I never expected to found a corp-"

Suddenly Senpai stop. I think this also happen when he notice the presence of Fallen angel. Seeing that I also start to summon my sacred gear as senpai summon Derflinger. I really need a sword on my own. all that training will be useless if I don't have a sword to use in the first place.

"oya… if it isn't Devil-kun. And look like he brought a human with him. well."

Suddenly a figure appears. I don't know why but as I caught sight of him I can already tell that he the one responsible for the corpse at the floor. Although he dressed up as a priest he doesn't act like one at all. Buchou once said that I should avoid priest if possible since people like them will hunt us at sight.

This is a problem… this guy here is a priest and not to mention he knew I'm a devil. but he seem to regar Senpai as a a human but I doubt he knew about Senpai inhuman power.

"Partner, behind you!"

Derf suddenly shout as Senpai spun in behind as he swing his sword.

When I look I notice a figure that had been creeping up behind us without us knowing. The figure dodge the blow as he land beside priest. It revealed to be a man with white hair but a bit Darker thatn the priest is.

"that was rude Judith… I haven't introduce myself yet…"

The priest said with a whining tone. It seem even he didn't e know that the person called Judith is sneaking behind us.

"hmph…. There no need to give our name to the dead." The person said coldly but his eye turned and look at Senpai or maybe I should say Derflinger. "that sword, I didn't notice it at first but that is clearly a product of Firstborn magic. Just who are you human."

"wha- how did you know about that- wait! Your ear, you're an Elf."

Senpai was shockeda t first but as the man remove his hat It revealed his pointy ear. Elf… is it the same Elf like in those anime I use to watch? and what the heck is Firstborn magic?

"haha… I never expected to found someone who knowledgeable about the other side. my name is Judith… a full blooded Elf. Tell me your name Human who had stepped on other side."

Eh? Am I being ignored? This guy said before that name doesn't matter but now he ask Senpai name. it make me feel left out sometime… but I shrug that though as I were not exactly in the position to be depressed right now.

"Hiraga Saito, Gandalfr."

Now another thing I haven't hear about. Sigh… maybe I should just ask Buchou about this later. But the Elf widen his eye upon hearing the word Gandalfr.

"Freed, I leave the Devil to you." he quickly said and I can see that the shitty priest about to protest but that guy already makea move.

*Boom*

The explosion causing me to shield myself as it happen just next to me. when I turn around Senpai wasn't there already as I notice a large hole at the ceiling. Both of them must have gone outside.

"gah…that guy just do what he want. oh well, at least I have a Devil to kill right now."

Suddenly the shitty priest turn his attention to me as a light saber appear at his hand. this is bad light is an enemy of Devil so if I got hit by something like that i would receive great damage. Even so I still have my sacred gear so may have a chance to win.

[Boost!]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

The Elf in front of me start to chant something as he shot a barrage of fireball at me. I swiftly dodge and block all the incoming attack. It seems he isn't done yet as he call forth thunderbolt from the sky.

Fortunately I managed to foresaw this as I quickly raiesd Derf to block the thunderbolt as the magic got absorbed by him.

"hm…. that sword has the ability to absorb magic and it seem the legend about Gandalfr mastery of weapon wasn't an exagarration after all."

I'm still can't understand the situation completely. At first I thought this Elf here doesn't have anything to do with Halkeginia that why to confirm it I gave out the name Gandalfr. Not just this person recognize it he even know about it abilities. Could this person here came from Halkeginia. No, that shouldn't be right. When he talk about Halkeginia it as if he talking about a land far away that he never seen before with his own eyes…

No use thinking about this. I can ask him once I beat him.

Judith reaches for his back as he brandished a sword. it seem that he was about to get serious.

"heh… I don't know that your opponent so thought for you to use me Judith."

The sword in his hand suddenly talk. the only conclusion I could make is the sword is the same kind of Derf. I have met other Sentient sword before like that twin sword during my stay at Holyland and they are not to be underestimate.

"Be careful partner, we don't know that sword ability." Derf warn me as I nod. Beside Derf and the sword in front of me I only knew of two other swords who is sentient. First was the twin sword I met at Holy lan while the other is a dagger which I haven't met but heard it from Tabitha.

The twin sword had an ability to move even without someone wielding it making it hard to defeat them because even if you broke them ther ejust move to other weapon nearby making it almost impossible to destroy them completely. The Dagger which according to Tabitha is capable of possesing a human and use their willpower to cast a spell.

"Hey, I have a name you know," the sword shout at being adressed of that sword y Derf. "the name Chaltier, it not everyday I met the other like me so tell me what your name?"

"it Derflinger, remember that."

Derf said as I can feel that even he start to got annoyed by the sword Chaltier.

"Derflnger… isn't that the name of the sword which the great Sasha once used?"

This guy even know Sasha? And what with that 'Great' title in front of her name?

"hey, don't just stand there, let beat this guy up already." Chaltier complain. I don't know a sword can be that rude.

"sigh…. Fine, we can think about all of this later." Judith said as he finally ready to strike with the sword.

I was about to make a move but that guy suddenly disappear from view…. But my instinct know any better.

[Haste!]

I cast the spell without hesitation as I can feel the my speed increased. With spun to my right as I block his attack.

Thank goodness that I quickly use Haste ot else I wont be able block his attack. Even so, what with that Godlike speed. It feel like his speed just increased when he equip the sword. could it be the sword power to increase his speed?

[Haste!]

I quickly cast another haste as both Judith and me clash the sword on top of the roof of someone house. I just hope the sound of our metal clashing doestn wake up whoever it is the residence here.

If one were to look at the battle there wont be able to see anything unless they can keep up with bothof our speed with I doubt normal human can do.

I can see that guy stop for a moment as and I don't waste any chance as I dash at him raising Derf to cut him down. Ic ant hesitate in this fight or else I would pay the price for it.

[Counter!]

Wha- my sword was met with a familiar blue barrier as I can feel myself almost push back by it. Thank goodness this is not my first time encounter with this spell as I immediately cast the spell that could counter this counter.

[Dispel!]

I quickly cast the spell before the counter can take it full effect on myself. The counter broke up from it but that guy manged to block my attack with his sword.

"huhuhuhu… that wasn't just normal spell. That clearly is a power of the void you use. Wonderful! to think that I was fighting with someone that could the legendary void. More…. I want more… show me more of the legendary power!"

He starts to creep me up. Is this guy crazy by any chance? His personality is completely reverse from what he show before.

"Caltier, release the limiter."

"allright."

He seem to say something to his word as suddenly Chaltier glow brightly as I can feel massive energy from it. What with this pressure? The sword let out an energy as if it can destroy this whole town without problem.

"Partner, more of them coming here." before I can said anything another figure land just not to far.

It was that fallen angel guy from before. Does that mean that this Elf is allied with fallen angel?

I quickly push myself away from them as I land at the rood of the house where Issei currently is right now.

"You, don't interfere, this person mine." Judith said to Donnashiek who seem to asses the situation.

All of a sudden he summon his spear of light but what surprise me that he stood between me and Judith as he spoke.

"Hiraga Saito, if you want to escape now the time. but don't think that were friend just because I help you. with this were even."

I never expected that to happen. who know by choosing not to kill him he will help me for today. But I have to be grateful. Truth to be told I was at the end if my wit. Is till havent recover completely from the duel with Tsubaki from before and I just use a number of void spell againt Judith. If I continued the fight I will end up faint from overuse of Void spell.

Before i escape I glance at where Issei at and it seem the Occult club member is with him. if that the case I don't have to worry about him.

"get out of my way before I kill you to." Judith said as I can feel his killing intent from being interrupt by Donnashiek. I just hope that nothing happen to Donnashiek because of his action.

[World door!]

I summon world door but this time it was a normal way. A hole big enough for me to fit thtough appear in front of me. without hesitating I step through the hole as it quickly closed after that.

I found my self back in my room but I cant think of anything anymore as I feel my consciousness start to leave me. it seem I use overuse the void spell today.

I still have many question unanswered but all of that doesn't matter now as slowly I feel the world turn dark.

* * *

Although I said I will do each arc that doesn't mean I will do each scene that was shown. If you want to know just read the light novel. If you guys wander what the heck happen between Issei and Freed than to answer your question nothing much change. Issei still got beaten even if he is a bit stronger in this fic. He may be strong but he still lack experience that why I can't see him winning the fight here. that why I decide to skip his fight.

I leave how Judith look to your imagination. I'm not really good at describing people. And yes, Judith here is an oc. I have to do it because I don't know which character I want to use in the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own anything beside this story.

* * *

A month before Saito meeting with Judith.

"huff… huff…"

One figure can be seen running. When look closer it revealed to be a teenage girl but what her most noticeable feature is her ear which is a pointy one.

"Stop right there, there no place for you to run. Now come quietly with us." another two figure appear in front of her causing her to halt her movement.

"no, I don't want to go back there... it better if I gone right so let me go…" the woman said though she still can't hide her nervous face.

"Is that so, then we have no choice but to kill you right now. Any contact with the outside is forbidden according to the village law and the punishment is death."

The two men in front of her said as they start to gather magical energies.

Is this it. is this the end. She closed her eye beginning to accept her permanent death at their hand.

"guh…"

"gah…"

She heard a sound coming from her two assailants. When she open her eye she found her two assailant lying on the ground lifelessly.

"fufufufu… what a surprise to find an elf here. tell me girl are you from Alfheim?"

At the look of the new figure she can already tell that he the one responsible for the state of the two people in front of him. She not stupid as she can easily tell that the two people was kill by this person.

She shook her head at that. she knew about the Elf from Alfheim but she were not one of them. in this world there is three kind of elves exist. At first there were only two and that is Light Elves and Dark Elves. But about 6000 years ago a new kind of Elf enters the world since then they had been known as Nature Elf because of their abilities to use the power of the nature.

"From the look of it you ran away from the Village, why?"

She finally get a good look on the person who had saved her though that doesn't make her better since this person here just kill them without hesitation. She recognize that this person inform of him is also an Elf and she can recognize immediately that he was the same as her.

"i-I'm an Half elf." She managed to speak. just being in this person presence make her shiver. If she were given an option she would have ran away if possible.

"Ah… I see." The person immediately understood. Her race is the kind which isolates themselves from outsider. That why since she has other blood beside Elf she had been hated by most of the villager. She can't stand it anymore so she decide to ran away from the village.

"My name is Judith, you can come with me if you want."

The person name Judith extends his hand to her.

This person here is dangerous that much she can tell. But she doesn't really knew where to go so all she can do is to accept his invitation.

Her hand move without thinking as she accepts Judith hand.

"Good choice, what your name little girl?"

Unlike human Elf when they reach certain age will not age one bit. But she don't know if it applied to her since she have half of human blood inside her. She look at the person although he look young it might even be possible for the person in front of her a hundred more year than her. The fact that he called her little just proves how long this person had lived.

Her mouth move as she said her name.

"Tiffania…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Guh…. It hurt. Every time I try to move my body is hurting all over. This may be the side effect of using Void magic past my limit. It was a miracle that I can even still have enough energy to cast World door. today I decide to skip school but not before telling Souna what happened and I must say she doesn't look to happy that I just have a battle without her knowing.

"argh… even though I just laid around it still hurt. Sigh… maybe I should take a walk to clear my mind." Even if I laid around the pain doesn't lesson one bit so might as well talking a walk. It might make me feel better.

I change to my casual clothes as I goes outside. The weather look great…..

Who am I kidding. There no way I could enjoy the weather with my current state. At time like this I wish that healing spell is include as void spell.

I stretch my body in hoping this painful feeling will gone. Now where should I go…

The street was empty since most of adult is mostly at world while student is at school. My mom is still at home but I managed to sneak out through the window so she doesn't know that I'm not in my room.

Just when I was about to decide where to go suddenly I notice someone sitting infront of my house. She hug her knee as her head buried inside it making it impossible to see her face. But from the look of it that person is a girl.

Just as I was about to move to her suddenly I can feel a sharp pain running though my entire body.

"Itetetete…." Because of the pain I can't balance myself as I fall flat to the ground just in front of her.

"are you okay?"

It seem the person notice me as she ask whether I'm okay.

"Y-yeah… I'm…." whatever it is I want to say was halt as I saw the person face.

"?" she tilted her head as if she confused by my action.

"T-tifa?" I mutter unconsciously. Is that her? But she doesn't seem to recognize me. And her ear was human so she wasn't an elf.

"H-how do you know my name?" the girl seem to be terrified as she tried to move away only to be emt with the wall behind her.

Just what is the meaning of this? last night I met with the person who seem to know something about Halkeginia. Not to mention that person is clearly using firstborn magic when we fought. I recognize that counter since it was the same kind that Bidashal use when we fought.

"…"

"…"

Both of us were silent as we both stare at each other. This seems to complicate thing. This girl doesn't seem to know me and yet her name is Tiffania. Could she really be the Tiffa that I knew or maybe she Is someone different. I heard that there usually a person who have the same name and face as you when it involve different dimension. Could this girl also be one of those case?

"guuu….."

The awkward were broken by a sound of her stomatch.

"I'm hungry…"

Sigh… might as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Second." This girl in front of me said as she hand me another empty bowl as I refill the rice for her.

I go to the kitchen as I explain the situation to my mother. She was a bit angry that I leave the house without permission. But at least she agreed when I ask her to make some food for Tiffa.

"So, that girl is friends of yours when you were In that world? and did you say that she seem to have amnesia and doesn't remember you?"

The story that I told my mother is that this person here is Tiffa and for some reason she had lost some of her memories and that why she doesn't recognize me. I can tell that this person here isn't just a normal human that why I decide to make up some story so I can kept the fact of supernatural creature a secret. For all I knew she could be any one of those if not Elf.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After she finish eating I sat in front of her. it was time for some question.

"t-thank you very much for the food." The girl said shyly. Seeing her like this make any suspicious though on her be casted away but I still can't let my guard down.

"before I begin I have one question, are you an Elf?" seeing that this girl could be possibly an alternate version of Tiffa there is a high chance that she was an Elf.

The girl flinch at the accusation before she answer. "y-yes, I'm an elf. Half Elf actually…" the girl look nervous as her identities being discovered. it make me feel like a bully sometime. It seems not much different. This person here is a Half Elf just like Tiffa is. There too many similarities that I start to feel that my made up story were not really made up after all.

"H-how do you know my name before, you're a human right? I never left the village so how did you knew me?" the girl look nervous as she ask that question. But freom the fact that she havent left the village make any possibilities that this is the same Tiffa were out of the window. If she really lose her memories she should ask if I knew her before not how I knew her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything bad." I said to her sincerely as she seem to be at ease after I said that. I wonder how her life is in this world that makes her like this.

"y-you haven't told me how you knew my name yet…" well, it seem she can talk normally=y with me now without being scared. That a good thing I suppose.

"How should I said this, do you believe in alternate world…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tiffania heard the story from this person. From what he told her there is another person with the same name and face as her. not to mention that person is also Half Elf just like her. she believe every word that this person told her since every Elf in the village knew about the Existence of the world that this man here had been talking about. She didn't expect to found someone who had step foot on that world so she can consider herself lucky sicne it was rare to fins something from that side in this world.

"This other me, does she also treated badly because she is an Half Elf?" Tiffania found herself asking this. It not like she wish for someone else to have the same fate as her but hearing that there is another person like her she cant help but hope that even a Half elf can be treated better.

"So, it the same in this world…." at the person statement she knew that the other her is treated just like how she is.

"What happened to her?" she cant help but asking all of this question.

"She should live happily right now, she never give and because of that both human and Elf finally accept her." hearing that just seem to give her some hope. If the other her could do it then it amy be possible for her to be accepted by her race. She wants to think that but after almost kill before she start to wonder whether it was possible for someone like her.

After that she notices the person mother walking to both of them.

"thank you for your kindness but I'm afraid I have to leave. My guardian maybe looking for me right now."

Although she said the word Guardian she didn't really thought of much about him. it was hard to figure what in that guy head. One second he can be like a second and in the blink of eye he can turn to Devil. despite that she still feel grateful for him. If he didn't save her at that time she may have died already.

"Is that so… well I can't stop you… it was nice mee-guh…." As Saito was about to stand up suddenly Tiffa can see he was writhing in pain.

"Saito, what wrong?!" her mother look worried at her son condition.

"i-it nothi- Gah!" despite what Saito said he can't hide the pain on his body.

"don't move."

Tiffa said to Saito as she start to cast a spell. Soon a bluish light gather around Saito sa it body got engulfed by it, Saito mother were a little shock but that all it is to it. maybe she knew about magic Tiffa make an assumption.

After a while the light fade as Saito slowly stand up. Because she just use a magic the spell that had been casted on her to hide her ear got cancelled as her ear returned to normal. Tiffa look at Saito mother hoping that she won't hate her because she an Elf. From what she learn human didn't really get along with Elf at least that what she learn about the relationship in the other world. she wasn't to clear about this world.

"Eh? the pain gone, is that healing magic you use?" Saito after having confirmed that the pain gone said to her as she nod to confirm his question.

"Saito, you have some explaining to do."

His mother said. Tiffa seeing the chance decide to leave both of them she can hear the boy shout wait but she ignore it as she leave the house. She don't want this people to got involved with her especially Judith. It better if Judith doesn't know about her interaction with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

"Stay still!"

"No way, I'm going to die if that thing hit me."

"That the point."

Currently a barrage spear of light was thrown at me by my former girlfriend. Now that her identities had been revealde she act differently from the Yuuma-chan I knew. Damn it, not to mention that I even love her for real.

Asia was watching with worried face as a spear of light barely missed me. I guess my training paid off as I seem to be able to discern where the Spear is headed making it easier to dodge.

[BOOST!]

Yes, that the third boost. I guess it enough for now.

[Explosion!]

A sudden rise of my energy make Yuuma or rather Reynalle step back. I don't know what happened as I suddenly I can feel an energy being accumulated in my Gauntlet as I point my hand at Reynalle.

[Dragon Shoot!]

A strong wave of red Energy heading at Reynalled.

*KABOOM*

The explosion were to loud and I just hoping no one will notice it. after the dust clear what had been a fountain there were no more. instead it got replace by a large hole.

You're kidding me! Is that really my power! that was just three Boost. I don't want to think what will happen if I got to 6 boost. So far that the farthest I could go, if I try to go for more than that I will faint from the amount of power I have.

Because of that I need to train myself more so I could handle more power the sacred gear gave me.

"Issei-san are you okay?"

Asia asks worriedly. In fact I think she should be worried about Reynalle since I didn't see her at all after the blast. Could it be the blast had vaporized her entirely. Did I just kill my former girlfriend? That will be ironic since she the one who killed me in the first place.

"your really useless, is this the power of Fallen angel?"

Hearing that voice I turned around as I can see that Elf Judith and on his shoulder were an unconscious Reyanalle.

He then throws Reynalle aside as he face me and Asia.

"Owner of Twiight healing, I'm afraid you'll be coming with us."

I feel a bit tense as he said that. I'm not sure how strong this person here since I he had been fighting with Senpai the whole time. Even now I still don't know what happened to Senpai. Did he survive or is it… no it can't be. There no way Senpai could be killed. That guy gave off the feeling that even if he were to face thousand of army he would not die. So I'm sure Senpai is still alive even now.

"Your that person with the void user… and that Sacred gear…. fine show me your power. I'll wait."

I don't know what this guy planning but he seems to know about Boosted gear abilities. But it seem he doesn't care even if I got the boost.

"Asia, stay back."

I told her. she was reluctant at first but she finally relented.

While I wait for a boost the guy bring out a sword. the sword is about as big as Derf but that guy seem to mutter something as I can feel a strong energy coming out from his sword. the word doenst seem to be either Holy or demonic because I cant sense anything from it.

[Boost!]

That the sixth one.

[Explosion!]

I can feel my energy increased. But I can also feel y consciousness is about to fade but I managed to hold on. It look like this is the last one I'll be able to use for a while and if I even think of using one more time I will faint for real.

Without thinking I unleash another Dragon shot but this one is much more stronger than what I unleash before. The attack travel at faster speed and unless you can move in godlike speed it will be hard to dodge.

But what I didn't expect is the guy to swung his sword as the my attack is about to reach him. he just cut through my Dragon shot as if it was nothing as the red energy vanished.

"is that all… here I though the Sacred gear that was one of the Longinus will prove as a challenge."

Longinus? What is he talking about now. but that not the problem… right now I can't use another boost and not to mention the boost from before had all been use at the Dragon shoot.

I was about to shout at Asia to run but I before I could that guy already move as he appeared beside Asia causing some sort of miss to appear around her. the next thing happened was Asia falling to the ground unconscious.

"ASIA!"

I scream as I charged at the Elf. Boost or no boost I can't let him take Asia away.

But before I knew it I fell something just graze me.

Sprout of blood appear at my abdomen as I feel at the ground.

When did he…. How could someone move that fast. I didn't even notice him at all . all I can see is red. Does this mean I will dead for a second time. the difference is It would be impossible to revive me again. not to mention that I will probably go straight to hell since I'm a devil now.

What would happen when a person die? One say they will go either to hello or Heaven. But what if a demon dies? Will the go to hell or maybe they just disappear without trace.

"As expected of Sekiryutei, even though Chaltier only releasing ten percent of it power, to survive against it… what a shame that you have to die now. if possible I like to fight you when you're at the strength that could even kill god."

I wait for my impendent death but nothing come. My vision was blurry as I notice someone were standing in front of me. I though it was Asia at first with her blonde hair but her height didn't match.

They seem to talk about something but I cant quiet hear it.

"hmph… I let you live for now.. But listen… at the old church a ritual will be held to remove the sacred gear from this girl, if you want to save her came there at before it too late. Don't forget to bring the void user with you."

I'm not sure what he talking about but one thing I'm sure is Asia in danger. I have to save her but how? I'm not even sure that I will be alive after this.

Suddenly I can feel a blue light surrounding me as I can feel the pain leaving my body. I'm not sure what happened as I lose consciousness immediately after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

It taken more time than I thought to explain to my mother about the elf. I knew she want to ask why I got hurt in the first place but I escaped before she could ask any more question. What would you expect me to answer. That her son has a power that were harmful to his body. not that void magic is harmful. It just that if it use to much there a high chance the pain could return. I have to admit it wasn't amusing one bit. One minute it only feel a little but all of a sudden I can feel as if someone just pierced my whole boy with a sword nonstop.

That magic Tiffania use must be a firstborn magic and it seem it work as I can't feel any more pain right now.

I'm not sure where to head but suddenly I can hear a loud explosion coming from the direction of the park. i immediately dash at the location.

As I finally arrived I noticed a figure standing at the park. it was Tiffa and the person beside her is someone I knew very well. It was that elf Judith. From the look of it a fight had occurred seeing that the Fountain at the park had been completely destroyed.

Tiffiania and Judith leave together with one more person I recognize. It was Amano who is responsible on killing Issei. Speaking of Issei I noticed him laying not too far from there. I also noticed a person being carried by Reynalled as the three of them leave the park.

Why is Tiffa with them? Could it be she was they allied. But it was hard for me to imagine Tiffa would do something like this. No matter how I see it she was no different form Tiffa I knew. I should ask her the next time we see each other.

For now is should carried Issei and brought him back to Rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias hava a feeling something just happen. so far many accident seem to have been happening with Issei at the centre. Maybe it because he is a Sekiryutei but she can't help to be worried of the boy.

And then her prediction comes true. Hiraga Saito which issei consider his Senpai was carrying an unconcious Issei inside the clubroom.

"What happened to him?"

Rias ask immediately. There no way she can forgive someone who had hurt her own Family. That right. Every servant is her Family and she they wont get away with what they did to Issei.

Saito start explaining what he saw to her but not much is revealed as he arrived after the whole battle had already end.

Now all they could do is wait for Issei to wake upo before they could get a full story oiut of him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"PA!"

I wince at that sound. After Issei had woken up he had told us what happened.

"How many time do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that nun."

The gremory girl was dead serious when she said that. But even so Issei still didn't give up as he tried one more time but it was futile as Rias didn't want to get involved in this.

If what I learn is true then she was right on her choice, if they interfere the matter may escallate to the point of all out war between fallen angel and Devil. not to mention the angel will surely take the joining the war.

But I can't blame Issei on this one. If I were on his shoe I will done the same.

Both Issei and Rias were shouting at each other. In fact I never though Issei will have a courage to stand against Rias but here and now he was adamant about saving the Asia girl.

There were to focus in they bicker that even the presence of the person other than they own doenst bother them. just like Issei is form Gremory group I'm in a Sitri group.

I decide to leave them for now as I head for outside. If my guess is correct Issei will go and save this Asia girl no matter what.

I immediately call Souna as I push the phone to my ear.

"Saito, what wrong?"

"You see…"

I explain the situation to her and I also told her about my decission.

"no," as expected her answer is no.

"I knew you said that… but it shouldn't be a problem right. Me being your familiar is still not much known between devil and I'm pretty sure the fallen angel won't have any idea who I am."

So far only a few people knew about me. and all of them is devil so there no way for fallen angel to learn about me. even though that Donnashiek knew about me he must have make an assumption that I was with Gremory group so there shouldn't be a problem. He didn't knew about my connection with Souna.

"sigh… even if I said no you'll still do it aren't you?" she got me there. "So, what is your reason for doing this, I'm sure it isn't just about helping your Kouhai…" she got me there to.

"What do you know about Elf?"

I decide to get straight to the point.

"elf? They're is race who live in a Norse world. before there is only to type of Elf, light and Dark but about 6000 years ago….." her word Trailed of when she mention 6000 years ago… "you don't mean?"

Even though she can't see me I still nod at that.

"Yes, I met with this third type of Elf you said and there no doubt about it, he is the same type of Elf like the one Exist in Halkeginia. Do you know anything about them?"

The fact he knew about Void is already suspicious enough and that magic counter is clearly a Firstborn magic. I still haven't make contact with Sasha but I'm pretty sure that he have some connection with Halkeginia. Souna answer may shed some light to the mysteries.

"The third Elf, they appear out of nowhere about 6000 years ago. Because of that there is an Issue of who they really is. But none of that matter as they were sought by many faction."

Being sought? What did she meant by that? it true Firstborn magic is powerful but I doubt it power is as powerful as the top class being in this world. I decide to ask Souna this.

"While they power aren't to powerful or weak but there is one magic that they have that make them valuable in this world." a magic that make other sought the power. it make me feel a buit nervous at hearing something like that. could Elf really has a skill so strong, the only one I could think of is counter but even that had been proven to be breakable could break the counter using a tiger tank from world war 2 so I'm sure any strong being in this world could easily broke it.

after a few moment of silence Souna continued. "it healing…"

"…"

"…"

Eh? what did she meant by that? is healing supposed to be incredible. It true that they healing power could even revive a person that was on a verge of death but is that supposed to be rare?

"In this world it almost impossible to heal a demon or fallen angel since the power can only be sue by angel side. Sacred gear Twilight healing, phoenix tear so far this is the only way to heal a devil. but the Elf have a healing magic that could heal even Devil. That why there were sought by many faction."

Oh… I see. So basically if this was a game if you use a healing magic at devil it will only worsen them. but Firstborn magic seem to be able bypass them and heal them like anyone else.

"Because of that some of them were even force to cooperate without their consent. That had led for the third type of Elf to hide themselves from outside world. Even till now no one knew about their location that some even though they had extinct. But the fact you met one of them mean they still living somewhere out there."

Hm… I don't know what to say. If what She said is true than why is this Judith guy is out in the open. Not to mention that he seem to be on fallen angel side. and there also Tiffania. She a Half elf so they must have made a contact with human sometime.

When I was thinking about this I can hear a footstep and when I look up I can see Issei wallig along with Kiba and other loli girl.

"It about time for me to go. Thank you for the information Souna."

"Take care and don't think you will escape your punishment after this."

"hahaha…" with a click sound I stuff the phone inside my pocket. Urgh… even if I make this out alive can I survive against Souna punishment? That it… I better think of some hiding place after this so she couldn't caught me.

My phone suddenly ringing indicating a message.

"don't even think of hiding." was the message from Souna.

Sigh... I just have to brace myself I guess. With that thought I turn to face Issei and wave my hand.

"yo, mind if I tag along."

* * *

I didn't said anything before but I leave to your imagination how this Judith look like. He will play an important role in the story… and before anyone said anything all I can say is I make him strong for a reason. his role is almost the same as Vali is to Issei but will be a bit different.

Any question you have please leave it in the review. That is all.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this fic.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

The sky was dark, and it was already the time for a street lamp were on.

The four of us Kiba, koneko-chan, Senpai and I were examining the church from where we can see it. os far no one has entered the church. I'm still not sure why Senpai decide to tag along but I think it better then nothing. we need all the firepower in order to rescue Asia.

For us Devil when we nearing a church we will have some sort of bad feeling but since Senpai is a human he doesn't feel what I were feeling right now. this feeling clearly indicate that there is a Fallen angel inside the church. Now I just hope I wouldn't meet that Elf from earlier. He cancelled my Dragon shoot as if it were nothing. Just how strong is he really is?

Before we barge in we need some sort of plan. And Kiba happen to have a map of the church. I don't even want to know where he got that. Hearing Kiba explanation I found out that the Ritual will be conducted at the Sanctuary. If that were the case we have to save Asia before they finish the ritual.

Now that settled the only thing left was to enter! Wait for me Asia!

We passed through the front door and ran straight to sanctuary. There is not time to stop as right now the fallen angel had notice us.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

A clap echoed through the sanctuary.

When I look at the person who clapping I feel disgusted. It was that shitty priest from before.

"waa… this is the first time I met devil for a second time. the human didn't count. After meeting you my daily life had been thrown off… sigh… did you know how hard it is to get use to it… now I have to kill you so I could get back to my Daily life… Killing Devil that is!"

He quickly take out the gun and sword. As he quickly swinging the light sword cutting a chair that had been flying to him in Half.

Did my eye deceive me or is Koneko-chan just throwing that chair as if it was weightless? I better not getting on her bad side. When I turn around to look at Kiba he had already gone, I thought he had gone ahead but all of a sudden.

Clang.

Kiba sword was met with the light sword as a clanging sound can be heard. Are light sword even solid?

Seeing that the fight already start I can't just stand here and do nothing.

"Boosted gear!" synchronies with my shout my left arm were equipped by a red Gauntlet. I glance at Senpai as he also had already summon Derflinger on his hand.

"How annoying, can you please die." The both sword continued to met with each other.

Kiba disappear again but that shitty priest managed to stop his attack again. man… it was hard for me to follow Kiba movement so I guess I were no match for him in my current state.

"impressive you are strong."

"ahahaha! You too! A knight huh! Not a single blind spot! This is it! it been a while I have a battle like this! Please entertain me until I kill you!"

"Is that so… then I will fight seriously for a bit then."

Fight seriously? You mean all those Godly speed is him playing around?

"Eat this!"

Kiba sword suddenly had darkness covering it. The darkness continued to expand as it starts engulfing the light sword.

"wha- what is this."

"it's the Holy eraser, a darkness sword that engulfed light."

Kiba Sacred gear is sword birth right. That why Senpai said before. So he even able to create a sword that could engulfed light. Man… Kiba and Senpai both had sword on their hand. what about me? I want a cool sword to.

"don't look so down. Here it isn't complete yet but you should be able to use it without problem."

As if able to read my mind Senpai throw something from his hand. if I remember correctly this is the same type of sword that he show to me and Kiba before. Something about combining Holy and demonic aura together. The only difference is that there is some sort of additional Jewel at the sword hilt. And for some reason I feel like the Jewel is the same as the Jewel on Boosted gear.

"Senpai, what-"

"get down!"

Before I could ask him Senpai push me away as he raise Derflinger.

Suddenly a gigantic fireball about ten times my sizes crash down from the sky but the attack dissapear as it got absorbed by Derflinger.

"hahahaha…. So you came…. I guess sparring the Sekiryutei life is not for nothing after all."

Coming down from above is the Elf. Crap this is bad.

[Haste!] with a speed that can match Kiba Senpai disappear as the sound of sword clashing can be heard.

While Kiba were occupied with the shitty priest Koneko seem to have her hand full with other priest.

One of the priest came at me with a light sword in his hand.

[Boost!]

I block the light sword with the sword on my hand. I dont even know what this sword could do but I noticed some change from before. At the Jewel who look similar to my Boosted gear Jewel there were a number "1" written on it.

Could this number have anything to do with the sword ability? My swords were locking with the priest light sword as he tried to exert some strength to push meback. If that the case…

"Promotion, Rook!"

Rook allow a user to have a impossible defense while also have Ridiculous Attack strength.

With the power of the Rook I push back the priest as he got blown away by the sheer strength alone.

Other priest came charging at me as I met their attack head on.

[Boost!]

Another boost but this time when I look at the jewel on the sword the number were "2"Could the number that was display correspond to the number of boost I got.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Atop the roof of the church both me and Judith were trading blow with each other. I'm still holding back some of my power. I don't think it a good idea to face him with all I got at the beginning because I can feel he seem be holding back.

The truth is I'm not holding back because I want to rather I'm still haven't recover from the fight last night. Although Tiffa healing has helped me a bit but the fact is I'm rather exhausted can't be ignored. the reason I came here was to meet with him in the first place but never expected for him to show himself to early. I was hoping to have some back up when facing him but alas I were separated from the group. He purposely isolate me from the group so he could fight me without interruption which I'm not to fond off right now.

"Chaltier 50% limiter, removed." He mutters as the sword let out an enormous amount of energy. During the fight I managed to gain some information about the Sentient sword. the sword had an abilities to manipulate time of the user. It work the same way like Haste is so at least I can face the attack head on without problem.

But the problem is the output. I don't know why but the fact is there is a limiter being put on the sword. the limiter had greatly reduced the sword power. even so the sword can still be consider powerful even with limiter. I don't want to imagine what would happen if he released all the limiter. I doubt it will be a good news.

"hey, Judith. What is your relation with Tiffa?"

I don't think fighting him were a good idea so I better stall some time untill Issei succeed on rescuing that Asia girl.

"Tiffa? Oh… you mean Tiffania. How do you know her? oh… right… she did try to ran away once I guess that was it."

Ran away? So that mean Tiffa wasn't really willing on following him. I feel a bit relief at hearing that. This might be selfish since I barely knew that girl at all. In fact one could said I only worried about her because she look just like the one I knew. Even so… I still feel relief at hearing that.

"Let talk… I tell you all I knew about Halkeginia and you tell me about how the Elf from Halkeginia came to exist in this world."

At hearing that his facial expression to a calm one as he ponder about it. just how the heck this person change from psychopath to calming face in a matter of second? On second though I don't think I want to know.

"Deal, why don't we sit down and exchange our story."

How the heck can he act so friendly all of a sudden? We were just about to kill each other a few second ago. Oh well…might as well… I sit down facing him while maintaining my distance. I better not let my guard down against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Bam… the sound of the door opening. Me and Koneko-chan quickly ran to the basement where Asia is being kept at while Kiba were dealing with that Shitty priest.

"fufufu… so you finally came."

Greeting us was Reynalle while beside him were Asia who seem to be chaining down by some sort of chain.

"ASIA!"

My shout echoed inside the room but the fact is Asia seem to be writhing in pain as sudden glow of light coming out from her chest.

"hahaha… with this twilight healing is mine." While laughing Reynalled reach out her hand to the light as it got the light dissolved inside her body.

"Is that Asia Sacred gear?"

I found myself asking.

"yeah…. You can have the girl back." Reynalled lift Asia as he throw her at me as I quickly catch her.

"Asia… are you okay… oi wake up!" no this can't be happening.

Senpai word ringing on my mind.

"if Sacred gear is taken out from the person body they might die since it was part of their soul."

Could it be, no…

"Asia wake up!"

I keep shaking her but Asia still hasn't shown of waking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the other room Kiba and Freed is still trading blow untill…

"guh…. To think I got hurt by a devil…. I can't let myself being killed by a demon. Farewell."

*Flash* the entire room flash for a matter of second as freed escaped.

Kiba knew it was futile to chase after him so he dash through to the basement where Issei and Koneko-chan had gone to.

When he reached the place he found Issei who is carrying the blonde hair girl which he assume was Asia bridal style. It looks like they were to late. Even so… the look on Issei had were a pure rage as he glared at the fallen angel.

[Boost!]

As if responding to Issei rage the sacred gear resound.

"I'll kill you!"

It look like escaped is not an option as long Issei in this kind of state.

Issei raised the sword in his hand which Kiba recognize as the sword in which Saito show to him before but this time without a Holy aura. A dozen of Assassin came charging at the three of us as I take out my sword preparing to cut them down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The image of Asia flash through my memories. That girl… who keep beleiving in god no matter what. why is a girl like her had to be cast away just because she has power to heal Devil. Answer me God!

No…. I'm a devil now so I shouldn't ask God help. If that the case I should ask the help from Satan. I never feel something like this before. I want to kill this woman in front of me because of what she did. I have to burried down my past feeling, yes… even now the fact that I still love Yuuma-chan Is true. but this girl is not Yuuma-chan. that why it okay to kill her.

A horde of Assasin came charging at me as I raised my sword facing them.

"Out of my way!"

[count 2: wind]

Although this voice is the same one from my sacred gear but I knew better it didn't came from my sacred gear. in fact it came from the sword that senpai gave me. I watch the counter as the number decreased from 4 to 2.

And then the green gem on the sword start glowing as I can feel a strong gust of wind covering the sword itself.

I'm not sure what happened but I don't have time to think as the assassin drew closer. I wave my sword at them but what I didn't expect were a strong gust of wind blew all of them away as if a tornado just passed.

The Aura wind from before also disappear but I don't care about that right now.

[Explosion!]

I can feel a strong gush of energy as I charged at Reynalle with the boost speed.

"She seem to be surprised but not before she fly away to dodge my attack. But that not before I make a sudden jump before she could get away I swung the sword at her.

She summoned two spear of light as she tried to block my attack but my sword easily shatter the spear of light as my attack hit her causing her to fall down with an impact making a small crater.

"cough… I don't want to believe it before but it seem that was really it, Boosted gear one of the longinus."

Wiping out a blood from her mouth Reynalle mutter. After that she place her hand at her wound causing the wound to disappear.

"Look, a fallen angel that can heal fallen angel. isn't that wonderful. My status will surely increased thank to this power."

"Like I care…"

I glared at Reynalle with anger.

"hahaha… well even with this power it still too much for me to face Sekiryutei alone. Hey you… it time for you to do your work."

At Reynalle word another figure show herself. I remember this person. She was the one who protect me when I was about to be taken down by that Elf. Is this girl also an enemy.

"Please forgive me but I have no choice but to do this…"

As she said she starts some sort of incantation as suddenly a…

*Kaboom*

That was a close one… if I didn't shielded myself I would surely died from that kind of fire power. just who is this girl.

"fufufu… I heard about they nature magic but to see it for myself." Without me noticing Reynalle had already stand beside the girl.

When the lightning strike it gave clear view of her face and that when I notice her ear. This girl is an Elf and her power is strong.

[Boost!]

The countdown begin again and this time I check the sword just to make sure. Sure indeed the counter had increased to "3". It seem that the number will increase whenever my boost is activate and when I want to use that special move like I use earlier I will need to spend some of it counter.

No matter I still have to get Asia sacred gear back from her. With that thought I charged at them…

The girl raised his hand as a dozen of ice arrow appearing around her as they launched at me…

At the same time I can see the red gem on the sword glowing. Is it telling me to activate it.. if that the case… I concentrated my power on the sword.

[count 2: fire]

Just like it name fire start forming around the sword and with a simple wave all the ice were melt by the attack. The counter this time is "1" meaning just using that attack consume two counter.

[Boost!]

The counter increased again to two after that boost.

Seeing that the attack failed Reynalle who is beside the Elf summon a two spear of light on her hand as she throw at me.

[count 2: Earth]

With "Dogon" sound a wall of earth raised from the ground as the spear got stop by it. I jump passed the spear as I keep charging.

"oo…spirit of the wind. Grant thy power and vanquish thy enemy."

Before I could get near them a small Tornado forming in front of me causing me to blown away by it.

"I'm sorry…" the girl keep muttering. If you're sorry then don't fight in the first place is what I want to say but the fact that this girl is powerful and nothing to be scoffed at. I wonder where Senpai when we need him.

XXXXXXXXXX

at the same time Saito….

"I see… so basically a group of Elf were tasked of guarding the void magic for 6000 years. In that period of time the only way to knew about the existence of Halkeginia from tradition."

"yes, and about your story is it true that the Elf is the strongest race in that world. that kind of feel good, you see in this world there to many strong people that our barely can be consider as one of the strongest. Not that stops me from being the strongest."

… were having a chat with his enemy.

"your partner can be stupid sometime huh… well that better that having a partner who have personality disorder. One minute he could be nice and the next he can be so cruel.."

"Not that I complain… but that guy can be so slow sometime when it came to woman."

It seems that the swords were also having some time on their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Guh…. I would have put that smug look at Reynalle face right now if I could. With a few of my boost my power can already surpassed but the problem still stand with that Elf girl. As long as she in the way… and I don't think Kiba and Koneko-chan could help me seeing that there were busy with all those Assassin that had surrounded them.

[Boost!]

No choice but to knock out that girl first. I don't know her circumstance but from the look of it she didn't seem to want to get involve with this. I apologize to her later.

With that though I charged at her this as I make sure I was using a back of my sword when I swing the sword at her but what I didn't notice is…

Thung…..

My sword were met with an invisible barrier… not to mention that I even felt myself being push back by the barrier. At my current strength I can't break the barrier if that the case…

[Explosion!]

With a crack sound the barrier shatter as the girl widen her eye… but should I really hit her… maybe…

[Count 2 : water]

A strong blast of water shot out from the sword as she got blown away by it. now while I still in my Boost state I face Reynalle who seem to have a look of fear on her face… this is a revenge for Asia…

The sword glow red as I swung at her.

*BOOM*

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

I got a lot of information from him. it seem thousand year ago a group of Elf lead by Sasha the first Gandalfr came to this world. They seal the void power in this world but because of that they didn't able to return to Halkeginia and were force to live here.

They existence had attract an some attention from many faction and like Souna told me they had been forced to cooperate until one of the elves at that time suggest to go on hiding. they create some sort of barrier that make it impossible to be detected and had been leaving without any contact from outside for more until now.

Why is he doing here… is what I like to ask. But I have a feeling he won't tell me so I decide to not ask him about it.

"I think that enough of you buying some time let continued with our fight." Judith said as he took his sword while maintaining some distance from me.

"hahaha… so you notice."

There no fooling this guy huh… I hope that Issei had settled his business here as I don't know how long I could last against him.

If that the case all I need is buy even more time.

[Illusion!]

Where there is only one of me right now there is dozen of them on the roof.

"hmph…if you think you can buy some time with this your wrong."

A second after he said that he disappear from where he is… I don't even have time to think where he go as my body move by itself…

With a "clang" sound Derflinger was met with Chaltier as the Illusion I just cast disappear.

How… he was able to tell the real me without any hesitation at all. did he have some sort of mind reading abilities?

"you seem to be surprised that I knew where the real you… but don't be. Any seasoned fighter can tell what fake or what not so your Illusion were doom to fail from the start."

Kuh…. Look like little trick won't work on him. if that the case…

[Teleport]

In an instant I suddenly reappear behind him as I swung down Derflinger but not before that guy move with godlike speed to parry my attack as I lose my balance as he use this chance to strike at me.

If I got hit by that I will surely be cut in two so I have to dodge it at all cost.

The sword past through the place where I am as I reappear a few meter from him.

Phew… teleport sure is a handy spell. i can cast it rapidly without worrying to much about losing my stamina more than necessary.

"that was annoying magic you have there, if that the case…

[Time stop!]

Wha- I dont know why but for some reason I cant move… if I can't move I will be kill for sure… come on… is there any void spell that could help in this situation… gah… I could only think of one thing.

Since I can't speak I try to activate the spell with my mind.

I can feel the time move again as I move to the left without any thought before the he can pierce me with his sword. even so the sword graze my body a little but…

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh!"

I roll down on the roof as I can feel pain so strong that I though I'm goiung to die from it. just what is that sword. just from a graze I can feel as if the sword had pierced my heart directly.

"although the sword is only at 50% power I can imagine the pain must be unbearable for you. after all this sword posses power that could kill even God."

Is he kidding me. that sword can kill even god. No wonder I can feel a strong power from it. what is that sword then, Excalibur or any legendary sword that I haven't heard of?

"kuh… just what is that sword made off exactly… huff" I try to stand as I raised Derflinger shakily. If I were to receive another strike from the sword I will surely died.

"As you know this sword were crafted using firstborn magic. But that not what make it powerful. The fact is I make this sword using Fenrir fang as a material is what allow it to be powerful. But don't worry… i cant control the sword at full power right now, that why I put a limiter to restrain it power until I fully strong enough to unleash all of it power."

Thank for the info was what I like to said but I can't bring myself to speak as I can still feel the pain from before.

"now… fufufufufufu…. It time for you to die!" his personality changing again as he cahrged at me with a face full of bloodlust.

Guh….. is this it… am I going to die… ma…. Maybe Souna will resurrect me as Devil when I'm die… if she even care at all. I did go against her order and came here on my own will.

Before the attack came I closed my eye waiting for my impending death… but.

Clang.

The sound meeting another sword can be heard and when I open my eye I was met with the sight of Tsubaki blocking Judith attack.

"sigh… that what happen when you go against order. If Rias didn't inform me about Fallen angel plan you would have been die by now."

From behind me Souna appear and it seem it not just her… another five figure appear behind her.

Momo, Ruruko, Kusaka, Meguri and….

"who are you?" I tilt my head at the newcomer. I haven't seen him before in the student council.

"well ant blame you for not knowing me since I just became a Devil recently, the name Genjirou Saji… Kaichou pawn. Nice to meet you Senpai."

The newcomer said politely. Huh…. A new Devil just like Issei huh,

"I was planning on introducing him today but you have to go and skip school."

"ahehehe… I don't feel really well you see…"

Whatever it is I want to say were silent by her glare.

"You want to interfere! Just like that foolish fallen angel? Then you will meet the same fate as him!"

Hearing that one thing is certain Donnashiek had died. He died because he let me escape. He knew that it could led to his death and yet he still allow me to escaped. Sigh… I silently say a prayer for him even though he is a fallen angel. It doesn't change the fact that he's dead because of me.

"Tsubaki be careful, the sword in his hand has a power to kill even go so make sure not to get hit by it."

She was doubtful for a moment but nod nonetheless as he wait for Judith to come at her.

"no matter how strong his power is it useless against this."

[Mirror Alice!]

True enough Tsubaki sacred gear appear as Judith sword were to meet with her mirror. Even if it just a split second I noticed Judith is pulling back his attack with all he got. It seem he noticed the power of Tsubaki sacred gear. but it was to late as sword meet with the mirror the damaged got reflected back at twice the damage..

*Boom*

Judith got blown away by it own attack causing him to skid around the room destroying it at the same time.

"Cough" the damage seem to much as he start to cough out blood. If he didn't pull his attack bact at the last second I'm pretty sure he would be already dead by now.

"coughcough… that sacred gear, it work… cough… the same way as counter but instead it reflect twice the damage."

Glad he still has time to explain the sacred gear in that condition.

"oi… Judith. It time to retreat. With your condition there no way you could beat all of them."

"Yes, your right."

After the conservation with Chaltier, Judith raised his hand as suddenly the ring on his hand who I only notice glowing as all of us can see his wound slowly healing.

"so this is the Nature magic of the Elf… that healing power can really heal Devil if it were intended to."

Souna mutter as she prepared to cast a spell not giving him the chance to heal.

But before she could finish her spell Judith jump away as he reenter the building again. could it be there is something else that he need to get before he leave?

"Let chase after him."

Souna said as all of the student council incluing me move after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

I watch as Buchou use her power to completely destroy Reynalle as what only left of her is her black feather.

After Buchou kill Reynalle there were a green light floating in the sanctuary.

"Now let give this back to Asia Argento…"

"But Asia is already…"

Everyone fought to save Asia and yet I failed them. even though I defeat a Fallen angel it still wont change the fact that I failed to protect Asia.

"Buchou everyone, thanks for fighting for me an Asia. But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

"Ise, what do you think this is?"

Buchou took something out from her pocket. It's red..its red like blood. It was the chess piece that has the same hair color as Buchou hair.

A chess Piece? Isn't that… if I'm remember correctly a person can be reincarnated as a Devil by using the chess piece. The example is myself since I'm being resurrected by eight pawn. Does that mean Asia can be revive using that.

Buchou walked to Asia as she put the chess piece at her chest. than Buchou mutter something as the chess piece glow together with Asia Sacred gear it went back inside Asia body. after a while Asia open here eyes. I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"huh?"

Asia voice. I thought I never going to heard it again.

"Ise-san…?"

I hugged Asia who make a puzzled look. I never be thankfull in my life for this.

"Who there?!"

At Buchou voice everyone turn their attention to where Buchou point at as A figure can be seen leap up as he land just in front where I knock that Elf girl is.

"it seem Reynalled had failed… oh well not that I care. I got what I want already."

He tried to say with a calm voice but I can see a drop of blood coming out from his mouth. He msut be badly injured himself ti be in that state.

A few second after he appear another footstep can be heard. It more correct to say it belong to more than one person.

I breathe a sigh of releif when I saw senpai coming down here. Behind him were Kaichou and which I assume were the entire Student council.

"hm…. this is problem… if I were to fought all of you in my current state.. No, scratch that. Even if I'm at full power I don't think I could make it alive.

"give it up Judith. There no escape for you."

Senpai said as he glared at the elf.

"What is the meaning of this Souna?"

Buchou turn to Kaichou as she ask her.

"huh? Judith-san?"

The Elf girl who had just woken up sat upward as he look at the him. now that I got closer look her breast is huge… no huge were underrated… in fact I can say that this is a legendary breast that all Pervert in the world had been searching for.

Damn it… I can't have a nosebleed in front of Asia so with all my might I restrain myself from having Eichi thought.

"S-saito!" the girl was surprised as she caught the sight of Saito. it seem they knew each other.

"Tiffania, your sacred gear now!"

The girl Tiffania was startled by that but she quickly nod as suddenly a mark appear on her chest which basically cover her breast part.

[Space Distortion!]

The next thing we know is suddenly as if the space itself had been distort as when I look at the otter their image were distord and even moving my body is hard. When I try to move my left leg my right hand suddenlt move. It as if everything is distort even our sense.

It return back to normal and we the two elf were already gone.

"wha- what was that?"

Asia found herself asking but it seem no one had an answer for her. we the Cuhou group and Kaichou group is still confused by what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Did I heard that right. Sacred gear. Does that mean Tiffa of this world posses a sacred gear? not to mention that her abilities is strange. If I were closer to her I might be able to figure out what her sacred gear is. But I was to far for Myozrinirn to take effect so it remain unknown to us.

After thing had calm down a bit Souna and Rias were talking to each other to get the full detail on the situation. as for me…

"So this is the girl… you two make a great couple."

Asia blush at that while Issei just look confused.

"I'll be taking this back… I did say I wasn't finish with it yet."

"eh?"

Before Issei could react I snatch the sword on his hand…

"Ah… that rights, what is that sword Senpai?"

Issei ask me as he finally remember where he got the sword in the first place.

"did it prove useful," seeing Issei nod I continued. "well, I'm sure you knew about it abilities already but it better if you found it for yourself once I complete the sword."

"You mean your going to give it to me?"

"of course, I did use part of Boosted gear jewel as material for it. and I knew you need a sword since you don't posses one right now."

That right. The sword I gave Issei had part of Boosted gear jewel on it. Because of that it will be the perfect sword use by Issei since it can only be used by him I make sure of that. I already have Derf so I don't think I need another sword for now.

Now I wonder how thing turn out in the future. It seem the gear of Destiny had start to move when Issei became a devil. whatever it is I have a feeling that Issei will be at the center of it. I need to train harder or else Issei might surpass me in a matter of time.

* * *

Finish this Arc. The next chapter will be an Arc which will focus on Saito. It happen about the same time as the event in volume 2.

I give Issei a new abilities in this fic, the truth is I just wing it so it fit with sacred gear. Hope it perfect for Issei.

One more thing. I will be busy once September came so I probably wont have time to wrote. I try to get out the next chapter before September. Well then dont forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

* * *

"Wait a sec!"

Crack, Boom one can pratically heard a sound of this if one were to get closer to the forest.

"what? if you're a devil this shouldn't be much a problem for you."

I said as I continued delivered another slash without stopping.

"your kidding, I'm just become Devil not long ago how the heck did you supposed for me to dodge the attack while having 10 times the effect of Gravity on myself!"

The one who is complaining right now is Saji. He is a new member of student council and of course it took the liberties of training him. And since he a devil I give him ten times the effect on gravity right on. Since Devil is much stronger than human is I'm sure he'll do just fine.

Of course as I the reason for this training is in order to bring out his true power. at first I didn't notice it but since I have make much contact with Sacred gear I can sense that there is a sacred gear resting inside him. All I need to do is make him desperate just like I did to Issei.

"Saji…. If you land a hit on me once I give you this. But if you don't I spread this picture around school" As I said this I take out something from my pocket.

"that! How did you…don't you dare!" good it look like it work now I need to encourage him further.

"if you want to protect Souna reputation than all you need is hit me once."

Fufufu… this is a picture I take secretly without Souna knowing. If one thing Saji is motivate for is Souna. He will do anything to protect her which is a good thing. I cant be with her forever to protect her. it was good knowing he were loyal to Souna. But I still wonder why? For some reason Saji always casting a glare at me whenever I am talking with Souna. Hm… maybe he thought I will endanger her.

"guh… if that the case…"

As I thought. My theories are correct. The sacred gear work on a desire and right now Saji desire is strong as I can feel a surge of demonic energy gather at him.

*zwoosh* just like when Issei Sacred gear activate the a deformed face of a lizard appear on Saji hand.

"Here." I throw the Souna picture at him as Saji frantically catch it.

"Good job on awakening your sacred gear… with that the training for today is finish."

I said while nodding. As for Saji he just look at me as if he just look at the face of a monster… no, wait, it can't be what I am thinking right.

"Is that so… then I hope you can explain why you had that kind of picture on you."

"guh… Souna! Hahaha… what are you doing here?"

Crap… she found out. Of all the timing why is she have to appear now.

"I need Saji to do some job but when I ask Tsubaki she say you drag him somewhere. So, mind telling me about the picture?"

Gulp… Souna is pissed. I can tell from the look on her face.

"um… well…. I-it…. a secret~" I said while winking at her.

*Woosh*

"gah! A powerful stream of water were headed at me as I tried to block it with that the attack were followed by a barrage of icicle as I dodge miraculously dodge the attack.

"Are you trying to kill me!"

I shout at her.

"don't worry. It will only hurt at first." She said as she keep firing more water based magic at me.

"that doesn't make me feel any better!" she seriously trying to kill me. or maybe she believe even if I die she can just resurrect me as a devil.

A few minute later.

"so, is that Saji sacred gear? Saji why don't you try It on this idiot. It okay to kill him.

Souna finally stop her attack as both our attention is turn to Saji. But it seem her anger havent subside yet as she tell Saji to test his sacred gear on me. as for Saji he was making an "is it okay?" look. Oi.. don't take Souna seriously.

"No, you don't have to use it on me, I have a perfect subject for you." as I said this I bring out a Gargoyle seed from my pocket as I throw it on the ground.

"What is that?" Souna poit at the Gargoyle.

"a Gargoyle." I said bluntly.

"it different from the Gargoyle I knew."

"Then let called It artificial Gargoyle then. It something that can be created using Myozrinirn."

Considering Halkeginia is a different kind of universe from this one it might be possible that the Gargoyle in this world is much more stronger than mine is. In fact the Dragon here can already be consider the strongest that even God had trouble dealing with.

"I see… then Saji, use the power on that Gargoyle."

Saji nod at that as he face the Gargoyle.

"what do I do next?"

It appear we may need to figure out how the sacred gear work in the first place.

"Since you sacred gear look like a lizard try throwing a punch at the Gargoyle."

I told him as he do as I said.

When Saji were throwing his fist at Gargoyle the mouth of the Lizard suddenly open up as the lizard tongue were wrapping the Gargoyle as some sort of line were forming. Upon seeing that my Myozrinirn were already at work as it glow brightly.

"hm… it appear the line is absorbing the strength of the Gargoyle as it transfer it back to Saji." I said as I analyzed how his sacred gear work. "Now I want you to connect the other line to me…" I said to him as he do as I said. Suddenly I can feel some sort of energy entering me. "it not just absorbing the target power it can also transfer the absorb power to another target…"

"guh…" I snap out of my analysis as I turn to look at Saji who seem to be in pain right now.

"What happened?" I ask Souna who seem to know what happening.

"it appear he ran out of energy. He need to train more before able to use his sacred gear to it fullest."

I see… this sacred gear thing sound powerful at first but the fact is the host is need to be stronger if they were ever need to use the power. Strong sacred gear equal to strength is just an Illusion. It just like giving a kid who barely able to lift a spoon an Excalibur. Although the weapon were strong if the one wield it isn't capable of handling them it might became a burden to the body as it may led to death.

"That enough for now… we can found out about your sacred gear later." I told Saji as he retracted back the line as his sacred gear vanished.

"By the way what is his sacred gear called?"

"Absorption line."

At Souna question I answer. But for reason unknown to me the Myozrinirn seem to be telling me that the Sacred gear is incomplete. What could it mean by that?

"by the way Senpai, how did you knew so much about Sacred gear anyway."

I expect that question as I answer him.

"Let just say it one of my abilities to be able attract information from an item."

When Saji join Student council he ask what piece I am. But I tell him I'm not really a devil rather I'm just Souna familiar. He was skeptical at first because of all the strange power I have. But hey, it not like human in this world is powerless. From what I learn there even magician in this world which unlike Halkeginia they magic is more similar to demonic power than the magic system Halkeginia use.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Day passed as nothing much happened. It basically just a normal day in student council though the fact that Saji is filling in the position was a great choice. it give me lsee jon on student council and I can spend more on my research on Sacred gear.

Now if only I have my own lab it will be perfect. I have suggest the idea of building a lab for my research underground of Kuou academy but that idea was rejected by Souna immediately. Not that it will stop me as I sometime dragging issei secretly using his Boost power to help me.

Boosted gear really helpful. With a few boost Issei strength can even rival Gandalfr or even stronger. Not to mention Devil body is much more sturdy than human is so I work him to the bone.

He was reluctant at first but with a picture of female member of Occult club research in during hteir bath he agreed immediately.

Damn… I could make a lot of money if I start business using the picture but it better to move discreetly or else they found out I was taking their photos secretly. Then again it wont stop me from selling this secretly.

I also blame Issei for this new hobbies of mine. I thought I had gotten rid of this bad pervert habit of mine long ago. But it seem being acquaintance with Issei and the fact Louise is not here with me had revive this bad habit of mine.

Oh well, what they didn't knew can't hurt me.

"By the way… did you have any business tonight?"

Issei show a shock look at my question…

"Not that I could think off… but why?"

Issei seem to look at me warily as he maintain his distance from me…

I decide to ignore his action for now as I said.

"good, your coming with me tonight."

"gah… I knew it…. so Senpai is swinging that way."

As he said that he summoned his Boosted gear as he prepared for a battle as if his life on the line.

What did he mean by swinging that…

"HELL NO! I'm definitely not interested on other man. What did you take me for!?"

There is one thing that you shouldn't joke in this world and this is one of them… how could he even implied me on being interested on man.

"Are you sure?" Issei ask as he look at me Warriedly as his eye were looking for a chance to escape.

"sigh… oh well, since you already bring out your sacred gear might as well see how strong you are right now."

I immediately take a battle stance as I summon Derflinger on my hand. let see how strong Issei is since the last time I fought him. of course this time he doesn't have a sword in his hand so he have to fought with his gauntlet as a weapon.

I don't need to worry if I accidently cut him down since Devil body is sturdier than human is and Derf doesn't have any light properties which Devil is weak against.

A few minute later.

"gah… how come… I can't… hit you… once?"

Issei ask while still trying to catch his breath. Just like Issei said he haven't land a single hit against me. or rather his attack were to predictable that I can dodge it without less movement as possible. He need to learn to restrain his power a little but I can't help on that department since I'm not really knowledgeable about how demonic power work.

"That enough for today, be sure to gather at the park this night. One more thing… please make sure your wearing clothes that make it hard people to recognize you."

After I said that I leave Issei who is still trying to catch his breath. From this I understood that it was almost impossible for human to defeat Demon since human body is fragile. One strong attack is the only thing need to defeat a human. Because of that I have been training my sense as to make sure I can dodge or block any attack that was coming at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

I arrive at the park as Senpai suggested at night. I wonder what he want since he even told me to wear clothes that make it hard for people to recognize us. it almost as if he want us to go and steal something.

Yes us, as beside me there was another person at the park. I'm don't remember meeting him before… so I don't know what to say untill Sen pai said…

"Good, Saji and Issei here, now let go."

Senpai nod as he addressed the other person who name appear to be Saji.

"wait a minute here? why is one of the pervert trio with us?"

Saji said as he make a disgusted look at me.

How rude… I may be a pervert but what right does he have to make that face to me. for some reason I'm already pissed at him.

"ah… right, you guys didn't know each other yet. this here is Hyudou Issei a pawn of Rias Gremory. And this here is Genjirou Saji Souna pawn. Try to get along as fellow pawn you two."

Senpai said as if he didn't notice the glaring between me and Saji.

"ho… so your also a pawn… nice to me you Hyudou Issei!"

"heh… the pleasure mine!"

Both of us make a gesture of handshake but the truth is we have been trying to crush the other person hand with as much strength as possible.

"By the way… what are we doing here Senpai?"

After I release Saji hand who is a bit red the same as mine from the force we oush in each other hand I turn my attention to Senpai. The truth is I don't want to be here as I prefer to bea t home with Asia right now. But I have a feeling he will make my life a living hell If I didn't show up.

You can never guess what on his mind. One minute he act like Kiba is and the next he can be as perverted as myself.

"Yeah… I was curious about it to. Did Kaichou even know what were doing?"

Saji add as he make a worried face. well… I also didn't tell Buchou about any of this… so I'm a bit worried about what he would make me do…

"Don't worry it nothing that concern any of the Devil business or anything supernatural."

Hearing Senpai said that just make me more curious… if it not involved any Devil business or any supernatural for that matter what did he want with us?

Seeing the look of confused on our face Senpai continued…

"were just going to raid military base."

"…."

"…."

"…."

""Eh?"" myself and Saji said at the same time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BATABATABATABATABATABATABATA 

The sound of Bullet hitting the wall just beside us can be heard.

"This is *Boom* we need reinforcement! The enemy had gone breach point 2"

With explosion sound I can heard someone talking through communicator.

"right, now the chacne, move, move…"

""Sigh…""

Saji and me sigh at the same time. I never though in my life I will be chased by a millitary… they even have permission to open fire. How do you expect me to react. Even Saji is having a otght time dodging all the Bullet… although were Devil it still hurt being hit by noral Bullet even if it sint make from light. At this kind of situation I wish I can promote to Rook so I don't have to worried about Stray bullet.

"Issei… use earth magic from the sword."

Senpai said as I immediately activate the sword power in my hand.

[Count 2: Earth]

A wall of earth raised behind us as it blocked all the Bullet from the gun. But the wall wont last long as I can feel it crumble little by little.

"Saji, connect the line from this wall to the earth wall."

Senpai said to Saji as he used a Sacred gear that had the deformed face of the lizard as a line were connected from the building wall and the Earth wall I just make a few second ago.

"what next?"

Without wasting any time Saji ask Senpai. Whatever it is we don't really have the luxury of time before the wall behind our back is taken down.

"I want you to absorb the durability of this wall and transfer it to the Earth wall."

Senpai said to Saji as he make a confused look but obey nonetheless. I can see something is being Transferred through the line but I can't be sure what. Unlike my sacred gear Saji Sacred gear seem to be absorbing something from it target.

I make a mental note for this if there ever came a time where I will face Saji in a battle.

"Good that should do it." Saji retracted the line back as Senpai stood with Derflinger in his hand as he swung the sword at the wall who had been connected with Saji line just now.

The wall collapse from that simple Slash as the path were made for our escape.

"I see, since the Durability of the wall were decreased by my Absorption line it can be destroy easily just by simple swinging of the sword. Not to mention the wall that hyudou created had higher Durability making it hard to penetrated." Saji seem to mutter something but I decide to ignore it as Escape is my top priorities right now as the three of us use the open path as we ran with all our might.

Senpai could go even faster using the speed that he use when he fought that Elf. I'm gratefull that he didn't decide to just abandon us here and make an escape by himself. What will my parent say if they son face being shown on all the news as the terrorist who break havoc inside the Millitary base. Not to mention Buchou will be pissed at me for this…

Sigh…all I want is to do Eichi thing… why did I have to be drag in something like this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

After we succeed from escaping I make sure to tell them to take off the pendant immediately. Yes… before the operation begin I hand them a Pendant which is a magic item contain an ability to change hide the wearer identities from the rest of the world. right now after wearing the pendant had his hair become longer as it turn crimson red while the same happen to Saji but unlike Issei his hair turn Azure blue. As for me…w ell the color change to silver as my hair reach my shoulder.

After the pendant had been take off I store them back inside Dimensional storage along with Derflinger and the sword in Issei hand. Now not the time yet for me to give Issei the sword fully as I can see he doesn't seem to be satisfied of having to return the sword. not that I could blame him since he look like he already gotten use to the sword and the sword itself were correspond with his abilities.

No doubt that the Military base were in chaos after our infiltration… but I doubt they will found anything that can lead to us.

"Now then.. whoa… that look good and this one…" I said to myself as I examine the reason for us to infiltrate the base.

"is that the only reason we doing this?"

Saji said with unsatisfied voice. Well, I did force him on tagging along while I can do this alone I want give them some experience on the Escaping situation. not evrything can be solve by battling head on… and I think this will help then in the near future. Saji sacred gear may be unique but it take time for it to absorb something and what better if one have abilities to buy time as much as possible.

As for Issei if he can escape his enemies while waiting for his Boost to take effect than he shouldn't have trouble fighting anyone. No enemy will wait for him to power up himself unless the enemy were either to confident on it abilities or to stupid.

"what did you want to do with all that? I doubt it will work against Devil or Fallen angel though."

Issei ask as he eying the item on the ground.

"Material didn't come for free you know, not to mention that they resource is limited. I need to stock on some ammo while searching for new material for my research."

I said to him. Scattering on the ground were a bunch of weapon ranging from hand gun to Rockect Launcher. It true that my ammo is almost finish not to mention a new weapon might help sicne I'm a Gandalfr after all. The more weapon you have on your inventory the better.

Issei show a confuse look at my answer… he might not care since all he thought were filled with Eichi thing as for Saji…

"are you really sure you're a human Senpai?"

I silently nod as if saying I won't repeat this again. Is it really hard to believe I'm a human? I'm sure there is other human in this world who may even have strength to kill even god so why is it hard to believe that I'm just a normal human.

"right… that all for today. Thank for your hard work."

I said to them. it would be rude not to say anything what they had gone through just now.

"before you guys leave…"

I quickly take out a notepad and pen as I wrote down something on it.

"here… this is what I found out about your sacred gear abilities."

I give the two of them a piece of paper which list they Sacred gear abilities. I'm sure it will prove useful in the future. After all, knowledge is power

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more days passed since that night raid. Issei seem to have been busy with hiw work as a Devil. as for me…

"Um… it delicious." As I said this take another bite from the Bento in front of me.

"Really!"

Tsubaki said with a happy look on her face. if anyone were to see this they will mistake us as a couple eating on the rooftop. no, scratch that.. I can already feel some murderous aura coming from the entrance of the rooftop and I can see the eye fill with Jealousy were aiming at me.

Tusbaki is the fourth Beauty of this school after all so anyone would be jealous if they see me sitting together with her eating a Bento that she made.

When I ask her "why me?" she said she want someone to test her cooking so I end up agreeing to it. though even now I stil don't understand why she was blushing for.

Speaking of which sicne that time I haven't stumble against that crazy Elf again. not that I want to. he was strong that much I could tell. One thing I found is that sword Chaltier. After confirming it with Souna the sword did have the power to kill god.

According to him it was made from Fenrir fang which strong enough to kill god. Combine with that kind of material with Elf Blacksmith techniques one can create a strong sword. I also learn one other thing.., the sword may very well be called Longinus. Longinus refer to a spear that kill Jesus. It has the power to kill god. There are thirteen Longinus in total in which all of them are Sacred gear. if the sword Chaltier can be consider as longinus than the current number of longinus right now is 14.

To my surprise Issei Boosted gear is also consider one of the longinus not to mention there were a Dragon Sealed in it. to make it more unbelievable the Dragon that were sealed is Welsh Dragon also called Sekiryutei. It one of the Heavenly Dragon which has the power to rival god.

If Souna didn't told me I won't even knew that there were a Dragon sealed inside the Sacred gear. Issei may be more special than I thought at first. His Sacred gear is one of the sacred gear that posses power to kill God. It must be really powerful indeed.

But to kill god huh… what would happen if the god died? Will the world move on or will it be destroyed? Then again there is also another god beside the Bible god. The one from Asgard Odin, Mt. Olympus Zeus and other.

"By the way Tsubaki, I keep hearing about this Rating game but what is it exactly?"

I've been wondering about that to. from what I heard you can turn someone to Devil by using Evil chess piece. Just like how chess is there is 16 total piece. 8 pawn, 2 rook, 2 knight, 2 bishop ,a queen and a king.

Souna is a king. The queen is Tsubaki, the rook is yura. Meguri is knight while momo and Kusaka is a Bishop. Lastly is Saji and Ruruko which is a Pawn. This was the current rooster of Souna team. the missing piece is knight, Bishop and rook which I assume no one fill it yet. as for me I'm not in any of that since I'm just a familiar. Though if I ask I'm sure Souna would either give me rook or knight seeing that it was the perfect choice for me. but I rather not, better remain human when I still am.

Even knowing that I still don't know what is the purpose of Rating game so I hope Tsubaki knew something about it.

"eh? You want to know about that?" for some reason she doesn't look so happy when I ask her that. i wonder why? Nevertheless she explain it to me the what is a Rating game exactly is.

"Rating game is a Games played between Devils who have gained a peerage. The game takes the form of a strategic battle between the King and his/her pieces. It is fought on a map of their choosing, and can be a perfect replica of anywhere on Earth or in the Underworld. The Rating Game shares many similarities to the game of chess. Only matured Devils are allowed to participate in official Rating Games. The servants of the Devil with peerage are named after the pieces of chess: Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop and Pawn. Only Devils with peerage can become the King piece. Participants are placed into four categories: Power, Technique, Wizard, and Support. Like the game of chess, the maximum numbers of players in a Rating Game is 16 and the team loses the game once the King is defeated. The Rating Game is created to measure a Devil's strength, which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the top 10 rankers are considered as heroes to the Devils."

That was a rather long explaination. So in other word Rating game is a sport, the more you win the more famous you get. Hm… did she mention that only mature Devil can enter? If that the case Souna and if my guess correct Rias is not consider a mature Devil yet. if they have I'm sure I would have already seen this rating game myself.

after that we both of us just have a small chat as the bell ring signalling lunch break was over. Both me and Tsubaki return to class after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"who are they?"

After the school finish all of us gather at student council room only to found out there is two unknown people with Souna. She hasn't been I class just now which is rare so I assume she have some business with this two. Of course without waiting for another word I ask the question which I assume everyone had in kind right now.

"This might take a while but in short this two are an Elf." After Souna said this the two bow as they greet us.

"the name Luke. This here is my partner Fatima." The male Elf said as she gesture to her female partner. Come to think of it they look familiar somehow. Maybe there is someone like them at the other side.

"Now that all of us gather why don't you explain your reason for coming here?"

Souna gesture to the two guests. It look like she were waiting for us before she listen to whatever it is this two here for.

The male Elf luke turn to Souna as he start to speak.

"We came here to ask for permission. We heard that you devil is the one responsible for this area though we don't know much about how outside world but we think we should inform of you that our group will be moving in the area. There is other beside us but right now the two of us is representating them."

"I see, so your saying there is something you need to do in this area. I listen to what it is before I make any decision."

I keep listening to the conservation and I already have suspicion that the Elf is the one who came from Halkeginia 6000 years ago. The fact that they here mean that it was serious because according to Judith the Halkeginia Elf which is Dub as Nature Elf seldom step outisde of their hiding place.

Luke contemplates for a moment before he spoke again.

"Very well, the truth is we have receive some intel saying that one of our own is in this area. One of them is the Traitor while the other is someone who had escaped from our village."

"The traitor is known as Judith… about 100 years ago he stole one of ourtreasure and kill many elves before escaping." The female Elf Fatima explain.

That confirm it. The Traitor is that guy Judith. After that whole incident with Fallen angel that guy managed to escaped with Tiffa to who know where. But hearing that he kill so many people… I can easily imagine with that guy unstable personality.

"What about the other one?"

At Souna answer Luke seem to hesitated to answer but Fatima answer for him.

"the other one were someone who had escaped from the village about a month ago. Two of our peole die when chasing after her."

"hmph… as expected of an Half Elf. We should have kill her before thing like this could escalated."

Luke suddenly said with muich disdain. But Half Elf? She? Don't tell me!

"Would this person name happen to be Tiffania?" I ask her. Both of them were surprised by that confirming my suspicion. If they found out that Tiffa were in league with Judith they kill her for sure. Even now I can feel Luke hatred toward her. it remind me when Tiffa and I were capture by an Elf and were brought to Elf mainland. Most of them were rather have us dead immediately when they knew that Tiffa were Half Elf and me a human.

"You! How do you know this?" Luke ask me as he Glare at me. now I'm rather Hesitated to tell them about Tiffa.

"Saito, tell them."

Hearing Souna said that I don't think I can get out of this.

Without any other choice I told them about Tiffa but I didn't forget that Tiffa doesn't seem to willing working with Judith.

"hehehe… that settled it. with that proof we can kill her without any problem." Luke said as a twisted smile forming on her face.

"no, even if she with him that doesn't mean she they working together. For all we know Judith may have threaten her." the woman Fatima seem to against of Killing Tiffa with I agreed with, it seem not all Elf hate Tiffa.

"heh… we'll see about that." after he said that he turn to Souna. "that our situation, how about it. whether you agreed or nor we will still carrying out our task."

That it, I don't like this guy already. the way he talk as if Tiffa were some kind of plague already sicken me. if not for Souna I would have punch this guy already. I look at Souna hoping for her to refuse but…

"Very well, but will report this to higher up. You know what this mean of course."

We'll finish this as fast as possible."

After he said that both of them leave the room. Since the Elf were the most wanted because of their abilities, I'm sure the Devil higher up will be most interested on them.

Sigh… is there anything I can do. Maybe I could interfere with them before they could find Tiffa but if I did that it could be trouble. Just like when Issei want to go and face the Fallen angle this matter will make the Souna group an enemy out of the Elf which I'm sure she something that she doenst want right now.

Maybe I could relied on that woman Fatima. She look like she won't do any harm on Tiffa is she found her. either way I can't let them capture Tiffa. Even though Tiffa with that guy Judith it doesn't make me any better. That guy bound to go crazy and who knows what can happen to Tiffa.

But before that…

"Souna!" I look at her with determinationon my eye. "i-"

"no!"

"I want to- Oi! At least let me finish first!"

"you want to help that Tiffania girl right? It written all over your face."

"but, I can't just let something happen to her. after all she did help me."

By help I mean she heal me from that pain of overusing void magic. Not to mention that she must be the one who had healed Issei from the battle against Judith because of Issei doesn't look like he has any wound after the battle.

"No mean no, unlike with Fallen angel we can act until we confirm fi they would mean harm to us. until then all we can do is observe."

Souna doesn't seem wanting to budge from this.

"all right, I leave Tsubaki and Saji to watch over Saito so he doesn't do anything reckless. The other will observe the movement of the Nature Elf. As for you three, I want you to investigate more about this matter. That is all dismissed."

At Souna word all other member go separate way.

Right now there were me, Saji, Tsubaki and Souna in the room. What should I do… hm.. she said investigate but I don't even understand what were supposed to investiugated.

"fufufu… it seem Kaichou can also sense it?"

Eh? upon Tusbaki word both me and Saji make a confused face.

"Sigh… nothing escaped you isn't Tsubaki… oh well might as well blurt it out." More question mark appear on me and Saji head. Is there something we missed during the talk.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her.

"During the meeting I notice something. That male Elf seem to let out some sort of magic. It wasn't something that could be detect easily but since I was verse with knowledge of magic I able to detect it. Tsubaki probably noticed with her sharp sense."

"What is it that you notice Kaichou?"

Saji ask but the one who answer is Tsubaki.

"It seem to be some sort of field magic as if it was scanning us. I assume this was one of the nature magic belong to Elf."

"Right… but for now we can only observe them.i the three of you to investigated they true motive."

I see, so In other word if they were up to something that could endanger this area meaning I will have full permission to take care of them.

This should work to my advantage. But first we need to locate the location of Tiffa or judith. I have a hunch that whatever it is there are doing have something to do with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in and old bulding.

"oi… Judith, is this the right one?" said the talking sword called Chaltier.

"Yes, it seem so, if we open the dimensional hole at this place it should be possible to summon THAT here." the Elf known as Judith said.

"hm… why don't we use that girl Sacred gear? I'm sure if we unlock the limiter we could easily broke through the space here."

"That true… but."

"what? did you become attached to her already? you know that this is something that must be done even if it mean her life."

"heh…hehehe… Attached? I don't know what you mean by that. all I need to do is find a way to unlock the limiter put on her and she can die for all I care."

Judith suddenly changes tone as he laughed maniacally. His tone from caring suddenly changed to not caring at all about the fate of the girl.

Meanwhile Tiffania.

"uuuu… this is confusing. How do I use this."

Said a rather confuse Tiffania as she look at a coin in her hand. she was told to buy an ingredient to eat but the truth is she don't know how to use thois money that Judith gave her. not to mention that the ingredient said Radish with she doesn't have any idea what it is.

As she thought about this she caugth side of familiar figure as the figure also notice her.

"Saito-san!"

"Tiffa!"

Both of them said at the same time.

* * *

Finish.. I didn't get any review last chapter but well it cant be helped I guess. Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"So, anyone have any idea who to start the investigation?" I found myself asking the other two beside me. While on surface they were charged on watching me so I didn't do anything rash but the truth is the three of us were given a task to found out what the Elf had been planning.

Yesterday a group of Elf came to meet Souna asking permission to do something in her Territory. Normally they will go to Gremory group but because the Gremory group seem to have other matter to attend they turn to Souna for permission.

If that only it there won't be a problem but it seem that they is some suspicious activities that the Elf were planning so it up to us to investigate it.

"it a waste of time following them since the other must have start to observe them already."

Tsubaki answered. That was true. the other member of student council beside us three and Kaichou had been given a tasked to watch the movement of the Elves. Normally the job is for Gremory group but they are not here right now. According to Kaichou they were on training trip for some other matter meaning that student council Is in a full charge on the situation.

"How about we found the two they're after. I'm sure whatever it is they planning is connected to one of them." Saji suggest as Tsubaki nod agreeing with him.

"That could work but we still don't have any clue where there is. And I don't think going to the church will help."

At my word the group fell silence. If only we knew a way to find them. isn't there a magic or Sacred gear that could locate a person? I decide to ask Tsubaki this.

"I'm not sure, about the Sacred gear part but I heard there is ability like that though I'm not sure who can use it. Maybe Kaichou knew."

"so, in other word we have to do this without any help? By the way Senpai don't you have a skill that allow you to track a person. I heard that all of your skills were unique."

Saji said to me. it was true that void magic is unique. It was a magic that manipulate the matter itself. A magic that govern nothingness thus it name Void.

"hm… I'm not sure, I have a World door spell but it can't be used untill….. Wait a sec!"

"did you remember something?"

Tsubaki ask upon my sudden outburst.

"Yeah… I think I have something that I could sue though I'm not sure whether it would work or not."

"Then why don't we try it." Saji said to me

I look at Saji before turning back to Souna.

"Before that let found more schelude place first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we arrive at the that said place I told Tsubaki to unleash her magic at me as I use Derf to absorb it.

"Okay… let see whether it work." I said as I prepare for the spell.

[Scrying!]

With the spell complete a window appear out of thin air. it glow for a moment until it show the image of Tiffa.

"That her!" I told them. besdie me the other had only met Tiffa for a brief moment of time before she use her Sacred gear to escape.

"That her… well, if Hyudou saw this I doubt he can stay calm." I have to agreed with Saji. If not for Asia at that time I doubt Issei will be able to stay calm and end up ogling Tiffa breast. Even I cant believe myself when I saw them with my eye that I start to doubt whether it was true.

"is that even real?" Tsubaki found herself asking.

"yep… it real." I said confidently. I did touched them before though it was the other Tiffa but I was sure it was the same for this one.

"oh… how can you be so sure?" suddenly I can feel deadly aura rising from Tsubaki.

"ahahaha… well let put that aside and confirm where she is." I said quickly try to change the subject. At time like this that I start to envy Issei. His Harem as I decide to call it doesn't seem to mind when he talk about Breast all day. Well aside from that Loli girl.

Fortunately it work as Tsubaki had turned his attention back to the window. This spell is kind of useful. But if Issei knew I have this spell he will surely bug me to show her woman bathroom with this spell. Brimir will cry of tear blood if he found out Void were use to peek on Woman bathroom.

But it not a bad idea…I could take picture secretly and the money that come with it. as I try to form the plan Tsubaki interrupt me.

"this seem to be nearby… isnt this at the shopping district?"

"hm… I was thinking the same thing. let check it out."

Phew… it look like they didn't knew what I was thinking just now. but shopping district huh… I rarely go there because there were no reason for. Not to mention that place is full with couple that make me a bit Jealous. If only Louise were here I can bring her with me. even though I knew the chance of opening up a path to Halkeginia were almost Zero but there still this longing of meeting the other again. Especially Louise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrive at the shopping district but I thought that it will take time to found Tiffa. I never expected to lay my eye on her as soon as we arrive.

"Saito-san!"

"Tiffa!"

Both of us said at the same time when we notice each other.

"w-what a coincidence of meeting you here… hahaha."

"yeah… huhuhu…hu."

"…"

"…"

"…"

This Is awkward, I cant just said that I found her because of that spell or else she think of me as Stalker.

"um… where the guy?" I'm sure it was obvious who I am referring to. If Judith were nearby thing could be ugly. That guy posses a weapon that can ki9ll god in his possession. I don't think it will be wise to face against him. Not to mention his split personality may make the situation worse than it already is.

"um…" Tiffa fidget a bit not sure how to answer. After all were basically an enemy if she was on Judith side. Not that I consider Tiffa an enemy but the fact is she was siding with him.

"maye we should go over this somewhere else. It not good to talk in the open like this." Seeing the awkward situation tsubaki interrupted us. Well it true that people had start looking at us. Add to the fact that the Elf group is looking for her it will be bad for Tiffa to be out in the open.

"Eh, I still have some grocery shop –ahh… don't pull." Before Tiffa can protest Tsubak8i drag her as me and Saji follow suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is the best place you could think of?"

"Yeah… I can't think any other place that safer thatn here." I answer casually. After we secure Tiffa I suggest to the group to bring her to the student council. I'm sure Souna will have any idea what to do. If she can't think of idea than none of us can't.

"sorry kaichou, but he insist on bringing her here." Saji said apologetically. Well, where do you expect me to bring her? My home? I don't want my family to involve in this any more than possible. Although there are aware of the supernatural it better if I don't get them involve in this than they should. But the weird thing is Tsubaki seem to be eager join meeting my parent and was dejected a buit after I rejected the idea. Hm… maybe I should introduce her to my family someday.

"Um... ano… why am I here?" Tiffa ask though she seem to be afraid. After all she supposedly to be in an enemy stronghold. If the student council were a villain than that make Sona the top boss around here.

"Sigh… well since Saito already bring you here I get straight to the point."

Sona said as she rose from her seat. I also wonder what she was about to said.

"right now you're our Hostage."

""Eh?""

What did she mean by hostage?

"Let me be the one who explain the rest.

At that familiar voice all of us turn around.

"N-nee-san!" Tiffa said as she take a good look at the owner of the voice. If this were Halkeginia Tiffa than that Nee-san should be refer to Foquest but since this is Earth Tiffa the person in question was none other than Fatima.

"W-why is she here?" I ask surprised. And by the look of Saji and Tsubaki they also wasn't expecting Fatima here.

"I already call the other; we should wait for a while before they arrive."

At Sona answer it mean that something must have happened. When I look at Fatima again I noticed that she seem to be injured. Something must have happened that warrant her to make contact with Sona again. And I haven't seen Luke anywhere.

While we were waiting Tiffa and Fatima were having a talk at the corner of the room. I decide to get near them casually in order to hear what they said.

"Now, do you have any excuse?" Fatima voice can be heard sternly.

"i-I, I'm sorry but I can't say it." Tiffa stutter but even so she refuse to say.

"You can't say it? Does that mean that someone told you to escape from the village?"

"…"

Tiffa didn't say a word at that question.

"I see, than that strengthens my suspicion."

"Eh?"

I'm not sure what they said so I can only listen.

"someone weaken the security at the entrance at the day when you were reported missing. I'm sure he the one who told you to escape the village right?"

Someone stage Tiffa escape from the village? What they motive for doing so? From what I heard leaving the village without permission warranted a death penalty. At least that what Judith told me during our talk before. Right now that guy were basically on a death list from the Elf.

"i-im sorry but he sauid he'll k8ill the elder or Nee-san if I don't ran away that day." Tiffa finally confess. So the person is threatening her, well I thought at first because of Tiffa they sympathize with Tiffa but now I think they must have some ulterior motive for wanting Tiffa to escape.

"I see, it because of least this prove something. Don't cry… tear don't suit you." Fatima said as she pat Tiffa head. Oh well I guess it time to leave them alone for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It will take some time before the other arrives so I decide to have a talk with Sona.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I ask to Sona who seem to be in deep thinking.

"Oh, Saito. Thing should be okay. I already called Reinforcement from Maou so thing should be fine if worse come to worse."

"maou? Why is there a need to call for Maou?" I wasn't expecting something like that. If Maou is involved than thing must be serious than it appear.

"maa… just don't overwork yourself. If anything I can do feel free to aski. After all i['m still your familiar right?" although I became her familiar by chance it still doesn't change the fact that I'm her familiar. And it familiar duty to help it master whenever it possible.

I don't even need the rune motive to act as a familiar. How do I said this. Somehow I have accepted of becoming her familiar. Even so the fact that I'm a human and she a Devil doesn't change. Devil have lifespan much more than human so it mean that I will not live very long.

"hmph… what about you? Don't think I didn't notice about the lab you created underground of the school area."

"Ack—you knew? Hahaha… well I need some space for my experiment." Nothing escaped her I guess.

"It couldn't hurt for you to ask me in the first place right?" Sona look really scary now. But I can feel safe right now. There no way she would unleash a deadly spell right in the middle of the room….. right?

"I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart." Without thinking I found myself on my knee as I said this. That just to show how Scary Souna can be when she angry. Even so I still won't stop what I'm doing. I need some place in order to conduct my research on a way to return to Halkeginia.

I still haven't give up on meeting with Louise again. For some reason something is blocking the path to Halkeginia making it possible to cross it even with World gate. World gate spell is still there but for some reason it can connect with Halkeginia. not to mention In order to activate World gate spell I can't rely on the magic that Derf had absorbed, even if the magic were at Max it still won't be enough to activate World gate. I need to use Lifdrasir at the same time so I have to be careful as to make sure that the world gate is connected with Halkeginia.

Who knows what could happen. For all I know it can even connect with other Universe that isn't Halkeginia and that will make it worse for me as it will waste a lot of Lifdrasir power. The more I use Lifdrasir power the more my life decreasing from me. I need to find some alternative source of magic first befo0re continuing my experiment.

"sigh… oh well as long as you promise not to hide anything from me I let this slide for now." That was a surprise. I was expecting some sort of punishment but she just shrugged it off. I guess the matter at hand is more important that my problem seem significance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while the other member of student council arrives. Now that were all gather here it is time for some explanation.

"Alright, before I start let me apologize from Behalf of other Elf." Seeing that no one said a word Fatima continued. "Last night our group were wipe out."

"Wipe out?" I said it out loud but make a gesture for her to continue. Thing may be worse than it seem.

"It goes like this…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of Elf were currently walking on human street as if nothing is a miss. To other people they may look like a normal human. With the use of Nature magic they change they appearance to that of a human look as to not raised suspicion.

They job were to located to person. One is a Half Elf girl which Fatima had pressed to not kill her. Opne can see that the other doesn't really fond of the Half Elf but even so Fatima still have the authorities here that they have no choice but to do as she said.

The other Target is Judith with unlike the former, if they were managed to found him they have permission to kill him on sight. Even so Fatima make sure that no one would face him alone. One could say that Judith alone can face an Dozen of Elf without problem so they have to be carefull when facing him.

"You've been quiet lately, did something happen?" Ask Fatima to the other leader of the group. He was an Elf name Luke. Although Fatima doesn't like the guy he was still her comrade in the mission.

"hm? Did you say something?" Luke turn to her and Fatima can see he look anxious as if waiting for an opportunities.

"Nothing, we will be camping here today. We start our search tomorrow morning." After finding a great spot for camping they decide to settled in. for Elf who had live with nature they doesn't really feel comfortable living in what human had called Hotel. It feel weird for them.

After that nothing seems to happen until…

"gahh!' at that scream Fatima take a look and to her surprised found Luke chocking one of the Elf as he lift him up the air.

"luke! What do you think you're doing!?" Fatima shout shocked. But what she saw next were even shocking. The elf who luke had been chocking suddenly start to melt as it turn into a Black blob of energy before being absorb by Luke.

"fufufufu…. What am I doing you said… well thee no need for you to know as you will be next."

With that Luke starts walking to her. She can't see any other Elf beside her and Luke that can only mean that the other had fall to the hand of luke.

"Spirit of the tree, bind my enemy" Fatima chant a spell as the root of the tree start to grow as it start encircling Luke.

"Abyss of fire, burn and destroy." At Luke chant a black flame start to engulfed her spell. She haven't seen nay spell like this but she can feel the dangerous of the spell just by seeing it.

She have to flee that what she had been telling herself but for some reason she can't move her leg. Is this fear she feel. When she look at Luke there is this Dark energy surrounding him and the energy make her petrified.

"hahahaha….. this must be the first time you feel something like this right? Can't blame you, even I feel scared when I first saw something like this. Yes, even me… that guy doesn't even faze at all when he saw it for the first time."

"That guy?" Fatima doesn't know what is that weird energy is but what did he meant by that guy?

"It Judith of course, but enough about him. I show to him that I also can control this power on my own."

With that said Luke start getting closer. She tried to cast some water spell but it with a wave of his hand Luke shrug the spell of as if it was nothing.

Fatima knew that at this point nothing she did will work so she closed her eye accepting her fate to be turned just like how her fellow Elf is.

*Zwoosh*

Suddenly a gush of water fly blast through at Luke as it got blown away by it. Unlike Fatima own water spell, this spell is much more destructive than her own add to the fact that Luke wasn't expecting it he wasn't able to block it effectively.

"That enough for now, someone who willing to sacrifice they allied can't be up to something good."

Appearing from the Darkness were the Devil from before. If she not mistaken, her name is Sitri Sona the Devil who in charge of this area beside the Gremory.

Beside her were some girl. Fatima remember that she was one of the girl during the meeting probably also a devil working under her.

"kaichou, I sense an Evil spirit behind that power." The woman spoke.

"i see, thank for the info Meguri. Evil spirit or not we have him surrounded already."

From what she said Fatima can already make a guess that the other is nearby waiting for Luke to make his move.

In this situation it would be natural for luke to be panic but he didn't even show any sign of ear or even recognition that he were surrounded.

"fufufufu… what luck. I was planning to search for you after this but you came to me on your own."

"You were after me? What reason could it be?"

The Devil Souna asks confused but she still maintain her advantage over him.

"It easy, what will happen if your sister found out that you were killed, not to mention you were kill by this." As he said that he bring out something from his. Just as he brought it out the thing shine as it shape change to the form of glowing spear.

"t-that, Fallen angel spear of light! How did you have it?"

Fallen angel should be refer to Devil enemy. If what she said is true than Luke at some point had make a contact with this fallen angel. And the only way is when they set out for this mission. He msut use the time when he wasn't with her to meet with this fallen angel.

"I heard that Devil is weak against this, well let test it out shall we."

After he finish saying that he lung at Souna and the girl Meguri as he swing the spear down.

But before the attack hit the Devil brought her hand to the front as a shield make of ice forming blocking the spear.

"It true that the spear is a weakness to us Devil. But," Souna make a crush motion as the ice shatter into many piece causing a shard of ice to hit luke who is unprepared at the upcoming attack. " it won't matter if the attack didn't hit us."

Something weird... Fatima could tell. It almost look like luke want even trying when he attack. Just as she thought the Luke who had been hit before suddenly turn to a Black blob before disappearing from view.

"a decoy? It look like he escaped." Souna said as Fatima found herself to be able to move again. She look at the Devil Souna and decide that she doesn't have a choice in which to trust. She decide to gamble on the Devil on whatever it is that Luke planning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That- I never knew something like that happen yesterday. I look at Saji and Tsubaki and it appear even them wasn't aware of the event last night. It seem that only the three of us didn't knew about last night. That to be expected I guess since the three of us were thinking on how to investigate the thing.

"why arent you telling us this sooner?" Tsubaki decide to ask. That was true. If she had told us sooner there would be no need for investigation. Then again we may not found Tiffa that way if that the case.

"that, I figure Saito here will have some way to track down either Tiffania or this Judith, and from the look of it you have."

she read right through me. I did give her some of the void ability that I thought I could use but there no way for me to remember all of them at once so I told her that there something that I might miss. Just like she though I almost forgot about the spell scrying. Probably because the only time I see this spell is when I were given a choice of either staying in Halkeginia or return to earth. Of course that was a lie. If I did return to Earth Julio would have kill me right there in order for Louise to summon another gandalfr.

"Anyway, what is his goal exactly, I still don't understand from the story you told me just now." That was true. I still don't have any idea what that Luke goal exactly is.

"His goal is to kill me in order to start a War."

"?" kill Souna to start a war? Is Souna is more important than I thought. But if that is his goal even if it cost me my life I wont let it happen. Then again how did killing Souna can start a war?

"I don't know how he knew but apparently he knew about what my sister will did if something were happen to me. She will practically attack Heaven if something were happen to me."

Souna sister should be refer to the Maou Leviathan right? Whoa… to attack Heaven just because something may happen to Souna. I don't know that her sister complex were that strong. Will she mad id she found out that I've been distributing Souna picture to other? Maa.. What she didn't know can't hurt me.

Back to the current discussion how did he knew about Souna in the first place? My first bet is that weird spell he did when he first visit us. But the only spell I knew that could have that kind of effect is Record. But that was a Void spell how did he able to do it in the first place?

Hm… it may be related to this Dark power that even Fatima didn't knew anything about it.

"Right, what should we do?" now that we get the full picture we still need to plan accordingly. Since his Target is Souna the best course of option is to hide Souna. We still don't have any idea what that Dark energy is so it would be wise not to underestimate him and wait for the Reinforcement from Maou.

"We go after him."

As always Souna suggestion was something I can't fathom. Well… it wouldn't hurt I guess.

"and how did we want to found him?" as I ask I found out that all eye beside Tiffa and Fatima and were on me. Guess a stupid question.

"oi, Derf it time to do some work." I summon Derf who seem to be comfortably sitting inside the dimensional pocket. I don't know what in there so I don't know what he meant by comfortable.

"Well partner, I need some refill first or else I can't cast the spell." Oh yeah… I almost forgot that he needs to have magic in order to sue void magic. Before I can ask Souna for refill.

"gasp, that- that sword, is that Derflinger?" eh? How the heck does this lady knew Derf?

"Oh… it look like another one who know of my greatness. That right, uit is me the legendary sword who battle with the first Gandalfr." Derf said boastfully. Come to think of it that Judith guy also recognize Derflinger. Does that mean Derf is some sort of Legend from the Elf in this world?

"Um… Nee-san, what so special about the sword?" it seem not everyone knew about this. From the look of confused Tiffa has she doesn't seem to know much about it.

"I guess they didn't tell you about it huh, Derflinger were the sentient sword create by the Great Sasha the first Gandalfr. There is a picture of him in the Elder house if you were to look at it."

Really, I guess Sasha must have made a big impression when they came to this world. It the same as when Brimir is to Halkeginia. Legend can be exaggerated sometime.

"If you talking about Gandalfr Saito show her, all of it." Aren't we supposed to use scrying to search for Luke whereabouts? Why did we waste time in this kind of thing. But an order is an order so I make the rune visible starting from Lifdrasir, Myozrinirn, windalfr and lastly Gandalfr. But what I didn't expect is for Souna mark to suddenly glow as respond to me. The rest of student council were looking as this is their first time ever seeing Souna mark.

"w-what is that on Kaichou B-breast?"

Saji ask looking confused.

"it appear that was the prove of their contract with each other." Tsubaki answer from what she knew about the mark. She was one of the first Devil who is informed about the mark after all. I knew that the other member was curious about me and as far as they knew that I am a Familiar to Souna. The less people knew about me the better as my abilities will only attract attention.

"Forgive my rudeness Familiar of void. I didn't knew you were a void familiar." Fatima suddenly on her knee and treat me as if I was a Royalty.

"F-fatima-san, there no need to bow to me. Please stand up." I said quickly. I will never get use to the situation like this. So void Familiar is some sort of Royalty among the Elves. 'let talk about this latter and focus on the task at hand." I said quickly as Fatima start getting up. If that guy knew that I am a void user I wonder how his reaction is? I doubt it will be a good one.

"we can talk about this later. First we need to locate that guy location." Souna interfered before thing could get out of hand. This does concern her as she also a Master of the void though I sometime wonder what the mark on her chest for. Is it only as prove or are there any other reason.

After Souna send Water magic to be absorbed by Derf I focus on the spell.

[Scrying!] Just like before a mirror appear in the middle of the room.

What appears in the mirror is an image of Luke chocking down some monster which I assume were a stray demon as the Demon dissolve and got absorbed by him.

"hm… as I thought, the more he absorbed the stronger he become. And from the look of it his power can also affected another being beside Elf." at Souna word I finally realized why she want to go after him. If were waste anymore time that guy will continued to get stronger and from the look of it there wasn't any limit to how much his power can increase.

"Wait, someone coming!" Saji said as all of us turn to the mirror showing another figure appear facing Luke. It a face that everyone recognize. It was Judith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally you show yourself Judith." Luke said as he turn to face Judith who seem to not showing any reaction upon meeting Luke.

"What are you doing here?" Judith ask as if Luke were being anoyyinh just by being there.

"grrrr… don't get cocky." At that a Dark aura start to burst from luke body as it headed out at Judith.

"hmph…" with a simple wave of hand the Darkness vanish.

"As I expected you have total control over this power, and yet you still haven't succeed on obtaining the ultimate power yet."

"What are you planning Luke? I won't Hesitated to kill you if you get in my way." As Judith said he unsheathed Chaltier as the sword take the form of two handed sword.

"heh, Chaltier… the sword that were forge using Fenrir fang. Posses the power to kill god but I can see you're not using it at full potential. Even the one who hail as a Great genius wasn't able to gain total control over the sword I see."

"hey Partner, can we kill this guy? He is starting to annoy me." The sword Chaltier said annoyed.

"hold it, I'm not here to fight. How about a truce… your going to use that Half Elf girl to open the gate right? I can tell you how to remove the limiter and you can help me with something."

Luke said though he can feel the power radiating from Judith. He truly is someone not to be messes with. Even so this could work on his favor. Before he was visited by someone called Kokabiel. He makes him an offer, if he succeeds on starting a war between the three faction Kokabiel had promised to give him the legendary sword Excalibur. At first he was skeptical but when Kokabiel gave him one of the seven Excalibur he decide to trust him with this.

Unlike other race the Nature Elf had capabilities of Blacksmith unlike the other who is to focus on the old Legend. Take the Norse world for example. So far all they did were replicated the existing weapon like the Mjolnir. They never try to make a brand new weapon that may have abilities stronger than the old one.

With the Excalibur as the material and his Blacksmith skill he was sure that he will be able to create a sword as strong as what Judith has. No, it may even be stronger than Chaltier.

"hm… and what make you think I can't force it out of you. With a simple truth potion it was only a matter of time before I found out how to remove the limiter."

Luke was expecting an answer like that. It true that he can easily force the answer using the truth potion. But-

"if that the case I kill myself before you can found out anything about the limiter."\

-a dead person can't answer a question. This is something that Luke were prepared for. Although he doesn't really like to work with Judith he have no choice in the matter. He can keep absorbing the demon or any other supernatural being but it just a matter of time before they found him. He hate to admit it but at his state he cant beat them all. He need someone as strong as Judith in order to even have a chance to kill that Sitri sona in order to start a war.

"How about it partner? Can we take this guy word?"

"hm…. The Ritual preparation is complete; we only need to at least weaken the limiter before we can proceed with it."

Luke wasn't sure what Ritual he is talking about but one thing for sure that Judith is about to summon THAT to this world. If all according to plan Luke may be able to get the power instead of Judith.

"Very well, what do you want me to do in exchange for how to remove the limiter."

Yes… with this Luke is one step closer in order for his plan to come to fruitition.

"Glad you agreed…. Here is what I suggest…"

* * *

Yo, been a while. I've been busy with University and don't have any time to write. You know I already have a plan for the next Arc but because of that it make it a bit harder to wrote this arc. Before that some of the reviewer guesses that Tiffa will become a Bishop. Guess again as two of Souna Bishop has already been filled. I think I already explain it at the last chapter. And if you ask again it won't be neither Rook or knight. Speaking of Rook and knight that for the next Arc.

The next Arc will introduce two other Counterpart of Znt character. And considering HSDxD nature it will be a woman. Damn…. I cant wait on writing the next arc. This arc may seem rush because of that.

Oh well that is all from me and any review is appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"oiii… Judith! Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ask a younger looking Luke to a younger looking Judith.

"you can stay behind if you want. As for me I'm doing this alone if I have to." Judith said as he sped off leaving luke behind.

"wait for me!" with that Luke ran chasing after Judith.

A few minute later both of them arrive at an entrance to some kind of forest, there was a sign there that read 'DO NOT ENTER' but Judith was clearly going to ignore it as he take a step inside the forest.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Said Luke who look frighten right now but muster up his courage as he follows Judith.

"Be what it may… I want to see it. This so call 'void' that was sealed in here." Judith said as he takes a step through the forest without hesitation.

Luke follow… the deeper they got the more monster come jumping at them but they all is taken down by Judith while Luke is barely able to survive against them.

"huff… huff… I don't think I could hold off of more coming." Luke said but Judith ignore him as he continued to make his way.

After a few hour of walking both of them arrive at a lake deep inside the forest. One can see Judith panting slightly but it can't be compare to Luke who is look like he have a hard time just to stand.

"Good, look like there were no guard here. With the war with the other Elf even the guard station here is being call for duty." Seeing that no one was guarding the lake Judith walk to it as soon as he got a full view of the lake he can see…

…he can see a black stone in the middle of the lake floating. He can feel something was sealing the stone power. Yes... Inside the stone was the so called Void. The power that was Left from a Human called Brimir. It is said that if one were to even try to master the true power of the void they mind will be consume by the power itself.

The Gandalfr Sasha after killing Brimir she use a method to seal away the void power and brought it to this world along with a few Elves with it. The Elves soon expand after 6000 years to what had been for today.

T-that… the void?" Luke said awe by the energy emitted from the stone.

"Yes, with this power we may be able to save our Village."

Judith said confidently as he extended his hand to the stone.

The stone glow as it start to move away little by little until it was just a few meter away from Judith hand.

But something happened before Judith can even get a hold of the stone. The stone break all of a sudden as Judith shield his eye from the burst of energy coming out from the stone. Soon a green portal appear on the air as the energy split into four before entering the portal and disappear.

"What happened?" judith ask no one in particular. He was sure that the power had chosen him but… is this is. Does that mean the void power is returning to the other world?

He was sure that the void had lsot forever but he never expected something else. A blob of energy forming in front of Judith. From the look of it the energy is an opposite element of the void.

"**the void had escaped. We the anti-void existence are the power exist to oppose the void. Do you wish to become our vassal?"**

a voice in his head said. Anti-void Existence… what is that?

"**we are those who existence is to destroy Void."**

As if knowing what he thinking the voice answer.

"w-what is this voice in my head… hey Judith let leave.."

It looks like Luke can also hear the voice but he appear to be scared by it. Bus as for Judith it this thing can grant him power to save the Village than he will gladly accepted it.

With that thought In mind Judith reach out her hand to the blob of black energy.

As soon as his finger touches it the energy start to engulfed him as he can feel a surge of energy inside his body.

"fufufufu… Haaahahahaha…. With this… I will Save the village. Hahahahahaha! Judith start to laugh maniacally as the power entering him.

'J-judith? i-is that you?" ask the very scared Luke but soon he found a blob of power Just like Judith is gathering beside him. He was hesitated for a moment but after he decide to touch the power as the energy entering him.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" but what happened to Judith didn't happen to him as he can feel a surge of pain as the power entering his body. Soon Luke starts to lose consciousness as he lay on the ground near the lake.

"Hmph… it seem his body can't handle this power. Oh well I just leave him here for his own good." After Judith said that he decide to take off immediately leaving Luke alone beside the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hyah!" with a swung of a black energy sword Judith managed to cut off one of the Fenrir fang.

"Huff, huff… even with this power it still wasn't enough to kill this damn wolves." Judith stood panting heavily. It had taken all out of him even with the new powerto hold of Fenrir from advancing any further.

"kuh… as expected of the Wolves that had power to kill even god… it still wont be enough."

Fenrir was angry. Someone is managed to cut down one of his fang.

Judith can sense that the situation is not good for him if he keep fighting.

"Good everyone already escaped. I guess it about time for me to…" Judith summon another black energy but this time the energy engulfed his entire body. After the energy vanish there wasn't even a figure of Judith anywhere. Even his sense was gone as if he wasn't there to begin with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more days had passed after the battle. The group of elf managed to find another hidintg place as they decide to create a settlement there.

Luke appears to be fine but Judith had decide to stay away from him for the time being.

"urg…" Judith wasn't sure what happened but sometime he can found his personality switch so suddenly. Maybe it a side effect of the power? But he didn't care for the power had help him to fend of Fenrir.

It had been about a week since his Race location was known to the Norse world. And in that week they have send someone to negotiate but was of course immediately refuse. And because of that evil God Loki had seen fit that they were useless as him in control of the Norse Elf attack his race.

At first the fights were a stalemate but once Fenrir appear the battle had gone unfavorable for them. Even the strongest Counter can't stop Fenrir attack which makes many of his comrade falls. Even so they still didn't intend on fighting back and just create another hiding place. This time it was far from the North so any Norse creature can't move freely in this area where the three great power mostly focus on.

Even so, Judith wasn't just to sit back. He take a look at the fang that he got from Fenrir and thought of forging weapon using it. If he forge a weapon using a fang that can kill even god he was sure that he will have a chance to take revenge against Loki who did not even take a step in the war. He just sit back on the place that was called Asgard and wait for the result.

Even so… he still needs something else. A metal that can at least be equal to Fenrir fandg and there only one thing he could think of. The Orihalcum said to be unbreakable. If he were to forge the weapon using that item and Fenrir fang he could create an ultimate sword. Probably that has the power to rival even the legendary sword that was already exist and may have the abilities to kill god.

But in order to get an item like that he will need to leave the Village. And according to the rule Leaving the village without permission is will be given a death sentence.

"Why am I hesitated?" Judith asks himself. Even if he was given a death sentence he would have no choice on the matter. If their location was revealed again he was sure that Loki himself will take part in the battle. So he needs all the power he could get. He made up his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Halt!" as expected there was a guard blocking his way. He was about to said move aside but…

'**Don't get in my way!'**

And the next thing he knew he had already bath inn blood and the guard from before was lying on the ground, lifelessly.

"i-i.. what?" what happened. All of a sudden he feel like something just whisper in his head. And the next thing he knew they were all dead. He didn't intend to kill them. He just planning on putting them to sleep but something seem to take over him.

"J-judith…" he turned around and saw Luke standing but he noticed something different.

"It seem you finally managed to calm the power down." He was surprised by how calm he is.

"The power you mean… " he trailed off as a blob of black energy gather at his hand. Even then Judith can see he was in pain.

So he hasn't managed to control it yet.

"Your leaving? Let me come with you." Luke said and Judith can sense he have some other motive.

"No need, your only slowing me down." As Judith said that he noticed two other presence coming closer and from the look of it, it was another Elf warrior. He can also see Luke furious face at his word but he couldn't care less about it.

"What happened here?" the two came descent and was shocked by the sight of two corpse and Judith who had blood all over his body.

"h-he did it… I saw it with my own eye. He kill the two." Luke pointed at him. That was the truth after all so Judith didn't mind one bit. Before they could fully comprehend what happened Judith cast a light spell causing them to be blinded for a moment before taking off.

That when it all begin. The journey to protect his village ends up with the journey to unleash the destruction on the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the present Judith and luke were looking at each other.

"heh… it been what… 40 years or so since we last met." Luke said but Judith wasn't really paying attention. "I train very hard since that day but from the look of it I'm still not at your level yet." Luke said as Judith gave him a small glance.

"hmph… enough reminisce… we should say hi to our spectator now should we?" at Judith word Luke show a confused face. It seem he hasn't noticed it yet but Judith had noticed for a while now.

With one raised of his hand a Mirror appear in the space they're in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were looking at the two figure on the mirror. The spell scrying doesn't make a sound so we can only see what happened. One minute they are both hostile but then Judith lower his weapon as if taking in an agreement with Luke.

I take this chance to found out the relationship between the two from Fatima and from the sound of it those two are friend before Judith deserted the village.

And from her story the Halkeginia Elf or rather the nature Elf as they called themselves were attacked by this world Elf led by Evil God Loki. And Fenrir was Loki son so I assume that when Judith get a hold on the fang to create a Longinus sword. I said Longinus because the sword basically can kill God if it hit.

And that black energy… I was sure I have seen them before but… could it be? But if it were the case then what the point on sending me to my world in the first place? If my world is just a normal one without any of the supernatural being I don't know whether Earth technology can stand a chance against that.

Anti-void Existence. According to Zatouji-san anti-void Existence purpose were to destroy void. And in order to do that it will have to destroy the whole world to render void useless. Talk about roundabout way of doing the job. Is it necessary to destroy the world just to destroy the void. Even now I still don't understand what this anti-existence is but is it related to that weird energy Luke and Judith use?

That can't be right cause as far as I concern that thing had already being swallow by that weird portal to who know where? Frankly, I don't even want to know.

As we kept watching while trying to discern where the heck they are suddenly Judith raise his hand as soon the mirror create by scrying start to shake as what had been just a mirror start to change into a mirror just like a World door is.

Before any of us can react.

[Time stop!] I can feel it. The same sensation as if time itself has stope. Just like when I fought Judith for the first time. I was still aware of my surrounding as I can see Judith coming through from the portal. I was shocked a little as they are not one but two Judith and before I can cast dispel the two had moved.

One was heading for Tiffa and succeeds on capturing her while the other head for…

*Zwoosh*

Sona unleash a torrent of water before Judith double could get near her as the double vanish in the gale of wind.

"wha- how did you able to move." Claime the real Judith who was in shock at Sona who seem to be unaffected by Judith abilities.

As for me I already got out from this time stop spell as I holding Derf charging at Judith who is till shock by Sona.

I try to deliver a blow but that guy at the speed that was impossible to follow brandished his word as he block Derf.

"Sona now!" I shout. I'm not sure how she able to move as everyone else were frozern on the spot but first thing first we need to get him away from Tiffa right away.

"Water prison!"

A tornado of water form around Judith as it start to circle him and soon the water frozen creating a human statue.

"Did that do it?" I said still unsure whether we really just beat Judith. And like I thought the ice form a crack as it broke revealing the unharmed Judith.

"Guess not." Sona said a matter of factly. How could she be calm at a time like this? Then again the only one who can move is both of us and the other had already frozen in this time stop thing. I can move because I can cast Dispel but why did Sona could? Hm… maybe she has some sort of special abilities? Who knows but the fact is we still need to deal with Judith here and from the his act just now his target appear to be Tiffa and Sona.

"to bad… I was hoping on finishing my job both at once but alas it seem I can only finish one for now."

As he said that he touch Tiffa with his hand as another portal appear as it start engulfing both of them.

"Come to the place where the sacred gear is removed if you want to save the girl and bring that Devil girl with you."

After that Judith and Tiffa disappear in the portal and time resume again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all of us can move again we found out something about that guy technique. That ability was indeed stopping time or rather it can only affect a person to a certain degree. It seems only me, Tsubaki and Sona is aware of what happened while the other had been stopped including their thought process. As for Tsubaki since she didn't have any abilities to cancel the power she can only watch as me and Sona fought the guy.

Fatima had been surprised by the sudden disappearance of Tiffa but I assure her that everything is fine. It seems being assured by the one who posses void make her calm so I guess it won't be too bad being regarded highly.

"From his word we can assume he want to remove the Elf girl sacred gear in other word he will be at the church from before."

Sona summarize. Then it decided. Our next location is the church. And unlike when that Nun Asia is this time it doesn't concern any of the three great power so we can go all out in this.

"By the way… do you know what Tiffa sacred gear is?" I turn to Fatima for answer. I'm sure Tiffa already had that sacred gear for quite sometime now so it Fatima might knew something about it.

"Sacred gear? Is that what Tiffa weird ability is…" Fatima seem doesn't know what the term sacred gear is. Well considering that they always hiding from the outside world so it wouldn't be weird for her not to know about it.

At my confirmation Fatima continued. "well from what we Elf gather about it, it seem it abilities is to alter the space around her. At full power that sacred gear is dangerous so we Elf put some limiter on it."

"you're saying that the Elf had techniques that can limit the power of the sacred gear?" Sona ask and seem to be intrigued by it. She a strategies type after all so if anything that can be use to her advantage she would want to know about it.

"Let talk about that later, right now we should go and rescue Tiffa before it too late." That right… once sacred gear were extracted from the host the host will die. I can't let that happen.

"Very well… we would launch our attack once everyone ready. Gather in front of the church once the night fell." Sona said. Hm… Devil is stronger at nght so it would be better if we launch our attack at night which only about half and hour from now. And the ritual will take longer thatn that so I don't have to rush it.

"Okay…" I said agreeing with her.

"Your surprisingly obedient today…" Souna said looking shocked.

"Well, I need to go back to my lab to gather a few things." I said to her.

"If that the case…." Saji were about to say something but I interrupted him.

"Your coming with me." I said as I drag him by the collar.

"Hey… where are you taking me!?" Saji ask as he struggled but I was already in my Gandalfr mode right now so my strength is not normal at the moment. Add to the training I have done since I arrive in this world I can feel myself much stronger than before.

Now then… maybe I could test that thing in the battle. After all I can gather more data in the reakl battle rather than a mock one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrive at the church and I was already prepared for a fight immediately but nothing had attacked us so far. Then again I don't think Judith had any allied except… Luke but even so they are still two people. Unlike fallen angel last time which had many fallen exorcist working with them.

As I enter where the sanctuary is I caught a sight of Tiffa chaining to the altar as Judith and Luke stood.

"heh…Finally! Took your time. If you want to save the girl it too late. The ritual already complete!" Luke said arrogantly.

The ritual already complete? "Impossible!" I shout. It should have taken more time. Even the fallen angel who create the ritual in the first lace taken longer than now. I was hoping for him to lie but Tiffa body suddenly glow as an orb like object came out from her body.

"TIFFANIA!" seeing that Fatima charged at Judith and Luke but with a simple wave a wall rise from the ground knocking Fatima out but not before she unleash wind magic to soften her landing.

Kuh… that was definitely her sacred gear but how? As I saw some sort of orb came flew from Tiffa body I can assume that it was Sacred gear in corporeal form.

"time accel. An ability to accelerate time of something that was chosen by me." Judith answer me.

"I see… so you're saying you accelerated the ritual which had taken Hours to a less than hour…" Sona said calmly but I can see her fist clench tightly. It seems she wasn't expecting something like this.

As for me I barely contain myself from charging straight at him. I make him pay for what he did to Tiffa that for sure,

"Now let begin the summoning…"

Summoning? Is he summoning something?

The orb flew straight in the middle of the room as it ascend to the sky breaking the roof as it keep accend.

BREAK

The Orb make a cracking sound as it start to glow and I can feel the space where it is floating is distort.

The space start to distort as if the space itself shatter a large hole were creat on the sky as it keep getting bigger and bigger.

"w-what is that?" Saji exclaimed surprised by the sight from beyond the hole. Cant blame him. If he didn't say anything I might have say it first.

Beyond the hole was a monstrous form of a Dragon. The Dragon seems to be fighting a sphere of black energy as they trading blast but I can see the Dragon is winning.

"that was a Great red meaning the place is where the dimensional Gap is." Sona answer as I can see it not just me and Saji.

"that right… but that not the reason I to open up a path to Dimensional gap." As Judith said that he raised his hand as I can see the sphere of energy change direction as it headed to where the hole had been.

*Boom*

The spear of energy came out from the hole as the hole closing itself before the Great red could charge after it. The sphrere with great speed hit Judith as a booming sound can be heard.

*Cough*

All of us cover our mouth as a smoke clear.

After the smoke clear my eyes widen at the sight before me.

It was Judith but that not all… on his body there is a mark that I recognize. Yes… it was the same mark as my familiar mark except that the mark gave a darker glow. It as if he is a dark version of Familiar of the void.

"w-what is that… why is it familiar to void familiar mark!?" I said out loud.

"heh! For a guy who had the void power within himself you don't even know what it is."

Luke said boastfully.

"Luke… watch what you're saying." Judith warn him but was ignored by Luke.

"It is the power that defied the void. It is an Anti-Void Existence. A long time ago me and Judith here stumble upon this power the very moment the void left this world."

Luke said a matter of factly.

So I was right. That power was the same as the one from before. If I can destroy it nothing will stop me from returning to meet Louise. And I'm going to get revenge for Tiffa.

With that thought in mind I summon Derf as Gandalfr rune start to glow brightly than ever. Everyone else seem to be ready for battle.

"oi… Partner, now the time to test that power." Chaltier said to Judith as he nod.

Judith raised his right hand as the Dark Windalfr as I dub it glow darkly.

Suddenly a black magic circle appears on the sky as something fell from it.

"ROARRRR"

"A dragon!" Sona said a little surprised. Dragon is consider the strongest race after all and not to mention I can feel a strong energy emitted from the Dragon.

"Let see how you fare off against the Ancient Dragon." Judith said as he raised his right hand once more as suddenly the Dragon charged at us but a wall of ice appear as it block the Dragon for a short moment as the Dragon broke through the defense.

But thank to it we managed to dodge the Dragon attack. The dragon then took flight to the sjy no doubt preparing to attack from higher ground. Judith and Luke doesn't intend to sit down as both of them seem to be preparing to join the battle as Judith start raising his sword while a dark aura covering Luke.

Sona already anticipating a third party so the plan is simple.

Me and Tsubaki stood facing Judith.

Meguri, Saji and Fatima were facing against Luke.

The other are all focusing the Ancient Dragon who is attacking from the sky. Originally Sona is supposed to help me and Tsubaki against Judith but the it appear the Dragon is to much for the other as Sona decide to go with the rest.

Thus begin the three separate battle as we stood facing our foe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Tsubaki vs Judith.

As I stood facing Judith I can feel the power radiated from the rune on his hand. Upon the appearance of the so called Ancient Dragon I have tried to take control of it using Windalfr but someth8ing seem to blocked it and I can feel that the source came from his right hand.

"tch… that fool Luke. Running his mouth like that." Judht said a bit annoyed. I wonder what happened between them.

"I told you we should kill him as soon as possible." The Chaltier spoke stating his own dislike to Luke.

"Be patient… he still have his own use after all."

"heh! What good will that fool have."

Both of them continued talking and completely disregard us.

"oi! Don't ignore us! I still haven't forget what you did to Tiffa!" I said trying to get their attention.

It seem to be working as they both stop talking and Judith turn his attention at me.

"Oh you mean her. If you want me to return the sacred gear back here… I have no use for it anymore." As he said that the Sacred gear core from before start floating as it slowly headed back to Tiffa as the orb got absorbed b Tiffa lifeless body.

"you… what do you want exactly? i heard from Fatima that you sue to be fighting for the Elf. What caused you to stray off like this?" I heard the story from Fatima herself. Judith here is considered a Hero back in her village. But something happened and he suddenly gone astray.

"What I want… well I want power. Yes… power that can kill even God. You may think I have it already but… just because you have something that could kill God doesn't mean you will be able to do it. But that doesn't matter now… I will do what necessary to eradicated Void from existence. You the one who inherited void power is destine to fought me one who possess the anti-void power."

At Judith word I start getting confused, truthfully I'm not very knowledgeable about the Void. Even back in halkeginia there are never revelation to what the void is… meaning no one knew where Brimir got the power in the first place. It as if it just pop out of thin air.

"I don't know why the need to destroy void but… I avenge Tiffa right here right now."

As I said this I summon something from the dimensional Tablet. The light start to engulfed my light hand as suddenly a red gauntlet appear at my right hand.

"Saito! Isn't that…." Tsubaki were looking at the Gauntlet speechless. Well this is something like a side project I've been working on. At my right hand was the same kind of Gauntlet that Issei once has. It not a Boosted Gear rather this is the so called 'Twice critical'.

"Oh yeah… it not really a sacred gear rather it just a copy I made from Issei Boosted gear."

"does that mean you just copy one of the Longinus?"Tsubaki with a disbeleivinigh look ask.

"no, I thought of that at first but each time I make a complete copy of it, it always turn to this sacred gear, oh… I also have another one." As I said this I summoned another one but instead of Gauntlet it more like a glove appearing on my other hand. It seems to be impossible to equip both sacred gear at the same hand.

"hahaha… I heard about Myozrinirn power but to think it can even did that. But…"

Judith seem to be amused but all of a sudden the rune on his Forehead start to glow darkly.

"I see… that artificial sacred gear had it limit. It will break after a few use. So you want to make the Sacred gear disposable?"

I nevertheless was shock. How did he know about the weakness of artificial sacred gear? Could it be…

"you, don't tell me the rune work the same as the void rune!' kuh… I should have noticed. It no wonder that he can block windalfr power. If his black Windalfr work the same as my windalfr and when I try to take control of the Dragon he must also use it to override the command.

"It as you said but not all of them is the same. For example my Windalfr can take control of any non-humanoid creature but it doesn't have the power to communicate with them. Think of it as slightly weaker version of yours."

I was shock by this revelation but someone snap me out of it.

"Saito, snap out of it. Even if he have the power of the God it still doenst change the fact what we have to do. That Girl can still be saved if we finish the fight faster."

Tsubaki said as I soon realized what she meant. Yes Tiffa is dead but in this world it possible to revive her by turnting her into a Devil.

"How much longer did we have?" I ask her just to make sure.

"About thirty minute from now. if more than that then it won't be possible to revive her." Thirty minute? so we need to bring Tiffa to Sona and have her sue one of her piece top reincarnated her as a Devil. Although the Reincarnated system may look like it defied the law of the dead but it still have a weakness.

When a person died they soul will linger on his or her body for a certain amount of time. Once the soul fully leaving the body it won't be possible for the person to be reincarnated.

"Let go!"

[Boost!]

The gauntlet resound for a moment as a small crack start to form around the Jewel. A few more use and it will break. But I need all I can to even against him. Even without those rune judiht is much more stronger than me.

"Let see how it work…"

Judith start to grip Chaltier tightly as what I assume to be Black Gandalfr glow.

"hm… it feel as if I can use the weapon more effectively now… so this is Gandalfr. But it seem I don't have any state boost from it."

I feel like this guy just treat our fight as an experiment from his new power. In that case I'm going to make him regret it. My gandalfr start to glow brightly as I can feel my body become lighter.

With that both me and Tsubaki charged at Judith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meguri, Saji and Fatima VS Luke.

At another sector of the church stood Meguri, Saji and Fatima facing against Luke who seem to have considerably power up from last time.

But unlike last time Fatima found herself enable to move instead of stood frozen by it. She was careless just now after founding out Tiffa had died but the Devil sadi they can revive Tiffa so she would buy their word for now.

"Luke, you have broken one of the law of the Elder when you murder our no… my comrade. As punishment your sentence is death." Fatima said for formalities. No matter what Luke is still one of their own after all…

"hmph… like I care about that stupid rule in the first place. What good is a village if there is a coward. over 6 centuries what have we done. Hiding and running away whenever there is a conflict!"

Luke said distastefully. And from the look of it he doesn't regret his action one bit.

Of that the case then there nothing else to say.

With a glow of light a long bow appear on Fatima hand. The other two Saji had already prepared to battle. Saji summoned his sacred gear as Meguri enter a battle stance with her Katana.

Fatima also start to chant some spell as the battle is about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is not good is what Sona had been thinking. She have to admit but her team wasn't really suit for a fight like this. Right now she and the other who are not fighting either luke or Judiht were facing against a dragon who is called Ancient Dragon. There wasn't even a record of a dragon like this before so Sona couldn't make out what type of Dragon it is.'

From what she had gathered from Saito story and all the event that led to the situation she had come to conclusion.

Judith goal is to summon the Anti-void existence who happen to be in dimensional Gap. Since it was in the dimensional gap which reside the strongest creature Great red it can be sadi that the Anti void existence is powerful to survive against Great for a month since it was sealed probing that Saito story is true.

But what she doesn't get it what reason for that kind of power to exist. Does that mean Saito is in danger. she have to think about this later right now there is a Ancient Dragon to be destroyed.

The Dragon body seem to make out of a harden rock making it hard to penetrated it defense. It not just it defense the Dragon also can fire a breath of fire, ice, wind or even lightning. It as if the Dragon is verse in elemental attack.

For Sona team who more focused on Technique type it make it harder to deal a damaging blow to the Dragon.

So far Yura had been attacking the dragon mercilessly using her enhanched strength from the rook as each hit doesn't seem to faze the dragon at all. As Yura were attacking mercilessly both momo and Kusaka were giving support by using a long range magic to distract the Dragon giving a chance for Yura to keep attacking. Together with Ririko who had promote to queen already.

But the fact is the Dragon had a high defense making it harder to beat it. She need something else… an attack that can penetrated the Dragon defense.

Dup! Dup!

What is this? She wonder as a strange sensation washj over her. She doesn't knew how to make of it but she can feel it a something is activate.

She closed her eye to feel the sensation again as she tried to reach it. Whatever it is it might be the solution to the problem right now.

As she closed her eye one word escape her mouth.

"Chaos!"

* * *

Sigh… I feel like I just confused the reader with so much new setting I set. In case your wondering the thing about the void I just add it myself but I will make sure it have a connection with the mythology to make it feel more like Dxd world.

Hm… even though I rush this chapter I still can't finish this arc in this chapter. The next chapter will be the end of this arc also will be where Saito intergrated into what happened on Volume 2 of highschool Dxd.

I have a question… what would you say if Saito somehow get one of Issei harem. I mean the one who hasn't fall for him yet. For example Ravel... then again it not really matter either way just asking.

That is all for this chapter and any review is appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Right... let get on with the story.

Update: I rewrite the end a bit so it a lot different than the previous one.

Disclaimer : read the previous disclaimer.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

"Hyah!" I swung the sword that was in my hand as a clang sound can be heard.

"hm... your skill with sword isn't bad. How long had you been practicing it?"

The damn Kiba ask me. Damn it, so far I haven't been able to land a single hit against this guy. Come on... at least let me hit his face with my sword. I'm sure many guy in my school will support me for it. Because of his face he got most of the girl attention at the school leaving us the non popular guy didn't able to get a single face.

"Huh... I think it was last month." Despite that I decide to answer him.

I need to get stronger so if practicing with sword can do that so be it. I can't let Buchou married that Raiser bastard no matter what.

It happen a few days ago before that so call Buchou fiancée suddenly appear with all his woman( I'm really jealous of him!). Buchou of course refuse to be married to him so because of that a rating game had been decided between him and Buchou.

Right now were in some sort of training trip to prepare for the battle.

[Boost!]

Oh yeah... here it comes. I won't hold back even if it Kiba. But at time like this i wish i can use the sword that Senpai gave me before. Right now I am using the sword that Kiba created using sword Birth so that mean it a demonic sword. The feeling is different from Derflinger or that sword but i can still use it efficiently.

Upon hearing my answered Kiba show a surprised look.

"That was impressive. From the way Issei use the sword one may think that he had start using sword for a year already." Buchou decide to speak up from the side.

While Kiba and me is fighting together Buchou and Asia were watching. Asia is need in case one of us were injured though to be honest being injured wasn't so bad. At least I have the Beautiful Asia to treat me.

"what make you to train in swordsmanship?" Kiba asked and I can see he was curious though i wasn't really paying attention to him as my attention is to the beautiful girl. Why waste my time staring at the face of the guy?

"Eh... to peep at girl changing." I answer him without much thought before I notice what I just said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"pervert..."

All the other member just stay at me while Koneko-chan giving her comment as usual.

What? It the truth after all. It was Senpai who decide to train me. And I must say the training is working effectively. By using Derf ability called system assist my body will be able to get use to swinging of the sword quickly than normal. After that all i need to do is getting use to it and then i can develop the skill on my own.

Who knows just by being in a right stance you can increased the speed and accuracy of the swinging and the power from it.

[Boost!]

"Oh... i think it about time for me to go all out. Prepare yourself Kiba." I said as i ready the sword in my hand as my Sacred gear glowing.

[Explosion!]

With that I can feel a surge of energy enter me as i dash at Kiba with a blinding speed.

Even so Kiba speed is still far surpassed me as he blocked my attack... but...

BLAST!

Kiba got blast away by the force of my attack. Even he is faster but my strength is far greater in my current state. Now then...

Zwoosh

The sound of the wind being swept away as i dash at Kiba while i'm still in my Boost state.

Hahaha... take that you bastard. I plump your pretty face tot he point of beyond recovery.

Was the thought that had been on my mind as i charged at him.

I guess I have to thank Senpai for the training he gave me. Speaking of Senpai i wonder how he is doing right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

[Haste! Transfer!]

I immediately activate the void magic and the glove sacred gear as i transferred the Haste to Tsubaki. The sacred gear of course breaks as it just an artificial so after a few use it will break itself. The sacred gear I use was the once I got after I tried to make a copied of Issei Sacred gear. That can only mean one thing. Issei Sacred gear has more than one ability and me trying to copied it had result in separating them into two. One has the power to Double while the other is the power to Transfer.

With a speed of the light she charged at Judith but before she can get near.

[Slow!] Some sort of field appears surrounding Judith and as soon as Tsubaki enter the space her speed return to normal as Judith block the attack with his sword.

Both of us had been attacking without stopping for the past minute but he had been able to block it.

"Okay... I think I understand his sword ability now." I said out loud as Tsubaki decide to back away before Judith could counterattack. One strike from that sword is enough to kill any of us so we have to be careful.

"I can see that it has something to do with time." Tsubaki said. It was obvious from the technique he uses.

"Yeah... but that not all. His sword has ability to affect the time and may even able o stop it but it still has it weakness." This is something I notice through the fight. "All of his technique has a cool down when it use and the time varied depend on the technique." If his abilities really invincible it weird that he haven't use that time stop thing. At first I thought it was because he was wary of my dispel magic but it still doesn't add up. Even with Dispel it still takes time for me to nullify his magic and with his speed he will be able to kill me before I could.

The only conclusion I can get is it not that he don't want. It that he can't. His skill especially those skills that stop time need time to be used again. And I can see he can't do it now even if he wants.

"I see, that why he haven't use the magic that stop time before."

Tsubaki said as she nods. She raised her sword as a demonic aura covering it.

"Yeah... but that not all. Even if he use any of active skill he need to wait at least five second before using another magic." That was the Data I managed to gather using Myoznitnirn during the fight.

"Fufufu... I'm impressed. Your Rune is indeed powerful. But..." his Rune suddenly Glow darker.

"Chaltier, Limiter release, 75%"

I don't know how but suddenly there was a sudden change in his sword as I can feel it power increased.

[Accel!] As he said that he disappears and then...

Slash, crash

The sound of slashing and someone crash can be heard and when I turn around I can see...

"TSUBAKI!"

How! That was to fast I don't even have time to react...

"Cough, cough." At that sound I let out a breath of relief. It seem she survive the attack.

"Nice reaction. If she didn't jump a little before the attack connects she would have died by now." Said Judith who is standing not too far away from there. It seems Tsubaki managed to avoid death but she doesn't look like she can continued fighting anymore. Guess I'm on my own right now.

Unlike me Tsubaki is a devil and has higher defence than human is. Add to the fact that the sword is not a Holy sword she will be able to survive against it as long as she didn't receive full power of the attack.

"Partner... I think it time for you use that."

Derf suddenly said. That... what he meant can only be that. Okay... it might help in this.

"Derf-Katana."

As I said that Derf body start to glow as it start to change form to what look like a Katana complete with a sheath. It was a new abilities given by the Elf when they tried to recreated Derf. With this Derf can transform to any weapon while retain his abilities.

After that I summon another two twice critical as i equipped it to my hand.

[Boost! Boost!] after that I can feel a surge of energy from it as my body feeling a bit heavy. The twice critical feed on the stamina of the user and add to the fact I have been using void spell many time in this fight I don't know how long I could last.

I can see even Judith is having trouble standing. It seem using the sword had start taking the toll on him. Even with the rune he can't use the sword at 100%. I wonder how powerful the sword can be at full power?

"Ho... you still have a trick hidden up your sleeve. Very well... come... Familiar of the Void."

Judith charged at me as he bring his word up front ready to slash at me.

[Accel!]

[Haste!]

Both of us activate our own skill as we become blur for a second as we changed place with Judith holding his word in a thrusting motion while my sword is still on it sheath.

SPLASH

A red liquid splash as it hit the nearby wall and all the surrounding wall.

"huff, huff... as expected of Gandalfr. Look like the power of Void is far surpassed the power to destroy it."

Standing shakingly Judith looks at me with a look of amusement. His left arm was gone.

"it got nothing to do with Gandalfr. If you never train there no way for you to improve even if one has the ability to master any weapon."

What I said is the truth. Even when I have Gandalfr all I have been doing is swing my sword. It take me a year to realize that. When Louise went missing after that affair with Henrietta i discover that with Gandalfr I can use any weapon skill to a near mastery.

The one I use just now is Iaijutsu. One could say it was an ultimate counterattack sword skill. With a swift drawing of the sword i cut down Judith hand and then sheath the sword. All of that happen in a blink of an eye. The skill can only be done when i use a Katana while it was on the sheath that why i change Derf form to a Katana.

Normally I wasn't sure whether this will work against him but I guess fighting with me and Tsubaki at the same time has tiring him out. Add to the fact I use Haste along with it... I think I just create an Ultimate counter. No... There still may thing I don't know about this world so who knows? There might even be someone who can use the same move as I am.

"The fight over." I said and I mean it. From how Judith looks I can see that he can't fight anymore.

"heh...guess your right... and from the look of it that Idiot is also finish."

I look at Luke who had been fighting Meguri, Saji and Fatima.. and then.

With a swift motion Meguri put the sword through Judith chest as the sword pierce through it. The black aura covering him start to disappear and then he fall to the ground lifelessly.

I watch what happened but I didn't take any move. I understand that in a battle one would expect death and it depend on the person whether to kill their opponent or not. As for me, i won't kill my opponent unless I have to.

And right now I don't see any other reason to kill Judith.

"Aren't you going to help him?" I ask Judith who is looking at Luke who lay on the ground.

"no, i guess this is for the better. It doesn't suit Luke to play the villain. I was hoping for him to not get involved with this but I guess I should have killed him long ago when he infected with this power."

At Luke word I can sense that he indeed care for Luke. I wonder what happened in their past? Hm... oh well it time to...

Before I could said anything.

*gurgle*

A sudden earthquake suddenly happen.

"This... no... It is awakening." The look of Horrified on Judith face as he seem to notice what just happened.

"w-what happening." I found myself asking. Tsubaki seem to have been conscious as she tried to support herself from the earthquake. The other three also is struggling to balance themselves.

BAM!

The roof suddenly collapse as it revealed what happened above.

What I didn't understand is for Souna floating in the middle of the sky as the Ancient Dragon being wrap by some sort of light.

"**Power to create, Power to destroy."**

Sona spoke... no, although the voice is indeed Sona it doesn't feel like her tone at all. It as if someone is talking through her. It remind me of...

"no way!" i said out loud as i realized what it is.

"**Unleash, [Big Bang!]"**

At that final word a bright light just like when louise first cast the explosion except that the power behind it is hundred time stronger than Louise Explosion.

"That is the True void... but people in this world call it... Chaos."

Judith starts to speak.

"Chaos?" it was a new term that i haven't heard before.

"Yes... you can say it is something that exists before the Universe is created. When the world is still in Void."

Wait, wait, what is he saying? How the heck did he even knew about something like this in the first place.

"I see that you don't know much about it. I'm afraid i have to retreat right now. If you didn't do something about her power not just this place. The whole country may be destroyed."

"oi... what is that supposed to mean!" Judith didn't answer me as he suddenly another portal engulfed him as he disappear from the area. Kuh... we almost got him.

"w-what happened?"

Tsubaki ask with her injured state. Even i'm not sure what he meant but the light continued to grow as it engulfed te4h ancient Dragon. But that not all. The light continued to grow as anything that touch it continued to disintegrated.

"Everyone, get away from there!" i shout as the other member seeing the situation decide to back away from the light.

[World Door!]

I sue the spell as a hole appear in the middle of the space.

"get in!" I shout at the other as they go through the hole.

Fatima is carrying Tiffa as she get in like the other is.

"What about Kaichou!?"

Saji ask looking worried. Sona is still up there but i think she will be fine. If she the one who cast the spell I won't have to worry about her being affected by her spell.

"She'll be fine! Hurry up! I can't maintain this much longer!" I shout as Saji finally do as I said. Now that everyone had entered through it i enter the hole as the hole closed itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few miles away from where supposed to be the church Saito and the group came out from the world door. The light that engulfed the entire church and from the look of it, it keep getting bigger.

"If we didn't do something soon, even the city will be gone at this rate."

"I know that but what the heck just happened."

Saji shout seem to be unnerved by the sudden changed of situation.

Tsubaki watch what happen and honestly she wasn't really sure what happened. But from what she heard from Judith it seem that this 'Chaos' is the one responsible for this and it seem this 'Chaos' also possessing Kaichou right now.

"I'm not too sure but from the look of it, a power inside Sona is currently going berserk and she have no control over it."

Saito said but his face still focusing at the situation. It only a matter of time before normal people will notice this.

"This is... the true Void. I have seen it at the recorded void power. It is said that the true void has a power over creation and destruction. And from the look of it, this is the destruction." Fatima said.

True void? Does that mean kaichou has the power of this 'Void' now.

"I guess it make sense now. I mean... i have been wondering why i'm still need a master if all the void power is in me, it seem a master is need in order to transfer the void power and Sona accidently been choose as the master."

Saito said. And from how he react he doesn't like what happening.

"Hm... guess that about right partner. No wonder Brimir split the power into four. It to prevent the true void from going berserk."

The sword Derflinger said.

Tsubaki only understood a little what they said as the other beside Fatima show a confused look at that.

She had been told a little about this void from Saito and Sona. In other word this Brimir guy who discover this Void before he split the power to four before dying.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we need to figure out how to deal with this situation." Saito finally said. It true that right now if nothing is done the spell will start to engulfed the town. It was a relief that the town is a bit further away from the church giving them some time.

"Yes... but what can we do?"

Saji finally said and at that question everyone went quiet.

It seems that no one has any idea how to stop it.

"How about reverse?"

Yura is the one who broke the silence.

"Reverse?" Saito show a confused look at the new term.

"it an ability that allow the user to reverse something. For example if it use on Holy sword it will turn to a demonic sword for a certain period of time."

Tsubaki explain to Saito. It indeed a powerful skill but it had a bad side effect when one were to use it.

"That won't work," after a moment of silence Saito spoke.

"Why?" Yura ask wanting to know why her suggestion didn't work.

"First we don't have any clue at what kind of spell it is. Second if what Fatima said is true them think about it... what would happen if the Destruction is reverse?"

Destruction is reverse will be...

"Creation!"

Tsubaki let out her answer.

"Yes... and say... what would happen if more thing appear... one could it the same as destruction."

It indeed a problem if that happen. If something suddenly appear out of nowhere it can casue the world balance to break and Disaster may happen.

"..."

"..."

"..."

No one can said anything. While they all like this the light had start to expand. Tsubaki can see a few people is watching what happened. They don't have to worry as mostly Heaven will do something and erased their memories to cover what exactly happened.

"That was some nice theories there. Perhaps i could be of some assistance?"

A male voice suddenly spoke and it belongs to neither Saji nor Saito.

"Like I said, we don't know how to- Who are you!?"

Without any of us noticing standing in the middle of the group was a man with a mysterious smile.

"Ah... guess I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Ajuka Beelzebub." He said with a smile on his face.

"oh.. the name Saito. Nice to meet – Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!"

As Saito were about to shake the hand of the mysterious man he suddenly back away showing a shock look.

No one can blame him as the other beside Fatima show a shocking look at the sudden revelation.

"Um...who is this guy?" Fatima looks at Tsubaki not wanting to be left in the Dark.

"He is one of the four Maou who govern all the demon, Beelzebub Sama."

"Okay... i come here hoping to met with this person who is said good at creation but it seem we have something to take care of."

The Maou said as he look at the blinding light. From what Tsubaki knew about Maou Beelzebub... he is the one in charge of technology of the Devil and it seem even himself like to create thing. No wonder he was interested on meeting Saito who can even create a copy of Sacred gear with no one ever succeed.

"Do you have any idea?"

Saito decide to ask. Maybe a Maou will have a way out of this situation.

"No."

Then again they are now back to square one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is irritating. The town can be destroy in any second now and i can't do anything about it. Even the Maou wasn't much helpful at all.

"Relax... i don't have any solution right now but perhaps it will be better if you explain what is the power exactly.. also i want to know how the power end up being inside Serafall sister."

Oh yeah... I'm sure he read up some report about my power since he a Maou after all but i guess i give her a short version.

I told her what void is and Sona who happen to become my new Master after i return from Halkeginia. The other also had been listening intently as this is the first time i told them about it. It not like i want to keep it a secret but i just feel like it wasn't necessary.

"i see... so, how is this contract is made?"

"um... a k-kiss." Gah... how hard can it be to say the word.

"K-kiss? You mean you Kiss Kaichou you-"

"okay... that enough. Please continued."

Saji seem to want to say more but Yura silent him as she cover his out with her hand. I wonder why Saji look so mad. Is he though i just defile Sona or something from the kiss? He sure is overprotective of her.

I turn back to the Maou or rather Ajuka who is in deep thinking right now.

"Right... i found the solution." As he said that i can see a number suddenly pop out of nowhere as it start to circling him.

"What the plan?" i ask hopefully. The sooner we stop this the better and from the look of it the Maou seem to know something.

"I name it a Sleeping beauty plan." the maou said proudly.

"Wait a minute! I don't think I like where this is going..." I stop him. Just from the sound of the plan i can already imagine what he meant.

"Of course... you will go and kiss her... that should awake her from the spell."

He said a matter of factly.

"How can you be so sure? How the heck am i going to get near her in the first place!?" I wonder where he got his confidence from?

"It will work... i already calculate the possibility and the chance of it to work is 50-50. Seeing that we don't have any choice right now this is the only way." He said.

"You're a Maou right? Can you just... i don't know... make that energy disappear or something?"

"nah... to much work and if i make a little mistake it may end uop with half the world destroy." He said lazily. Half the world Destroy? Really? I guess he didn't call Maou for nothing. Even so what with that half-ass sentence. Aren't the whole town being destroyed warrant an immediate attention.

"kuh... normally i won't approve of this... but... go and Save kaichou." Saji said looking at me though i can see it was painful for him.

"good luck."

"counting on you Senpai."

"if it you it will be okay."

"go for the deep kiss!"

"Please bring back kaichou."

One by one everyone start to wish me luck. And what with that Deep kiss talk... Momo really doesn't hold back when talking about thing like this. And what with them. There no way I can refuse if they talk like this.

I look at Tsubaki who haven't said anything yet.

"oh well... just this once I let kaichou take a lead. Go and save her." Tsubaki finally said. I wonder what she meant by taking lead. Is there a race or something?

"everyone seem to have agreed... how about it... we don't have much time left. And honestly i rather finish this fast and go back to what i came here for."

So he saying that saving a whole town is just a something he upon to do... sigh...

"all right... it not like we have any other choice." We do exactly but the maou here is to lazy for his own good. If he was this lazy i don't think i want to know just how lazy the Maou Asmodeus really is. I heard he is the Laziest person you can ever met.

"So, what do I need to do?"

I ask him seeing that this I'm not even sure what need to be done.

"It quieted simple... i will open up a pathway between the mass of energy and you will get near the Sitri and kiss her."

It seem simple enough.

"be reminded that even I'm not sure what will happen so stay alert all the time." He said with a serious tone that I can't help but nodding.

"Good... let begin... everyone else please take a step back." As he said that a more number start dancing around him.

"[Kankara formula]! Karama-equation!"

At his word a strong surge of energy start to form as it headed to a big sphere of light.

*BOOM*

As if space itself had been tore the light open up revealing the pathway leading to Sona.

I already equipped with both the Sacred gear of boost and Transfer immediately activate the power.

[Boost! Transfer! Haste! Transform!]

A pair of wing appear on my back as I immediately take flight.

I transfer the Boost to my Haste with make me able to move twice at the normal Haste.

Transform is a spell that allow one to change the matter of target. For example adding a wing on human will let them capable of flying though the spell still had it weakness. I also can feel something else and i can guess this is the work of Maou. He must have use something as i can see my speed is more than what it should have. Not to mention that i haven't been affected by an air pressure by moving at this kind of speed.

As i speed up i noticed the wall of light surrounding me on both side starts to close together like a sea who had been cut into two return to original form.

Kuh... at this rate... I'll be swallow by it. Not to mention that the sue of those two spell had tired me considerably add to the fact the i just use both the sacred gear at once i will have fainted if not for Gandalfr provided me with additional stamina.

As I was flying as I dodge any wall of light that could hit me suddenly a wall of light forming in front of me.

Kuh... at the speed I'm going can't dodge it... ahh... let just go with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsubaki and the other had been watching from afar. As it was night they vision is much better then human so they can see clearly what going on.

"guh... it seem the energy is trying to swallow him." Maou-sama seem to be struggling to maintain the path as more blast of energy keep blasting as it hit the light opening up a pathway.

As Tsubaki wacth she hope Saito will be able to succeed...

Then all of a sudden as if fate doesn't like her Saito suddenly being engulfed by the light.

"SAITO!"

"SENPAI!"

All of them is worried about him. Although he was a human no one care about that as they already considered him as comrade. Even Saji who doesn't seem to like it show a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Look." The Maou said as he fired another blast opening up a pathway.

Coming out from the light is Saito as some sort of Barrier is surrounding him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew... that was close. I'm lucky that the spell work. It seem not only i can cast Dispel on something. I also can conjured it into a barrier form in which it will negate anything hitting it. But the weird part is i can't fully negate the light as it slowly breaking my Barrier.

But that doesn't matter now. Not to far from me i can see it. Sona... floating slowly as her mouth seem to move as she chant something. That must be 'Chaos' taking over. If that the case i better move Fast.

"Uoooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I charged at Sona with blinding speed.

"IT TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It dark... was all she could see. Everything around her is Dark... no, Dark wasn't the correct word. There was nothing around her. It as if nothing exist in this space. That waht she feel right now.

Then the image conjur up out of nowhere. It show a star, the earth, sun, moon and many thing. It as if she was watching the birth of all creation.

"**Welcome... I wasn't expecting to see another visitor here."**

Suddenly a voice came out of no0where and from the sound it appear to be a female.

"Who are you? Where am i?" Sona found herself asking.

"***Chuckle* you don't know where you are and yet you are here. That where you are. The beginning of everything."** The female chuckle as she said that.

Sona wasn't even sure what she meant.

"**for you to be here mean you have made a contact with Chaos, how interesting. You seem to have more capabilities than the man from before. But how you control Chaos is another matter altogether."**

This is weird. Sona tried looking around and yet she can't find anything.

"who are you?" she ask again. The least she could do is know who the owner of the voice.

"**very well... I tell you my name is little one."**

The voice said and Souna can feel some sort of strong power coming out from her and yet she still didn't able to pinpoint her exact location.

"**I am Nyx. I am one who stood at the beginning of creation. The one who govern night. That is who i am."** The figure spoke.

"Nyx... you mean Nyx from Greek mythology." She had heard about her before. One who stood at near the beginning of creation and also one who possess power that is far stronger than god herself. That is Nyx, it is said that Nyx one of the being that could survive a fight against one of the Divine Dragon. Even Nyx.

She also heard that no one knew her current whereabouts and even Gaia Refuse to speak about her.

That what the record said anyway.

"**hmph... I have long since abandon the state of the world. I can see your not related to Zeus or any other God I have seen. But that doesn't matter here. As we speak the power of Chaos is running amok using you as it vassal."**

"me as it vassal? What do you mean?"

"**it like I said. One need to have strong mind in order to control Chaos and I can see you have the potential, but not yet nurtured."**

At that word Sona can only think... something must have happened and from the look of it only her soul is here. Her body is somewhere out there going berserk if what Nyx said is true. She have to get out .

With this thought in mind she tried looking around but found nothing.

"How do i get out?" she ask the only other residence here.

"**There is a way. but all I could say is... you will have to wait for a right moment."** The voice said. She seem to be cooperating enough. It seem Nyx wasn't the cause she was here. It seem this Chaos is the one who responsible for her being in the same place as Nyx.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona wasn't sure how long she was here. She really want to get out... who knows what is happening outside as she can only hope everyone else is safe.

As she thinking suddenly a face of certain guy show up on her mind.

"why am i thinking about him!?" Sona shout to no one in particular. To make thing worse she can't seem to get his face out of her mind either.

"**I see... that you are bothered by the person."** Nyx suddenly decide to speak. Did she just read her mind?

"ah... no. It just... he is my familiar and it seem whatever it is this void is related to the Chaos here." Sona had been thinking about it. Unlike Rias who possess the power of destruction from Baal family, Sitri is someone who only have Sitri blood in her blood. So she doesn't have any special ability beside her magic.

"**hm... i don't understand what trouble you for this but it reminded me of Erebus. And let me warn you if you ever escape from here. Erebus will come after you if he knew you possess the Chaos inside you."**

Another name that she a bit familiar with. There not much record about Nyx and her sibling, in fact no one knew where she was. Gaia had also refused to interfere with all the matter of the world when the three great power taking over.

"I'll be careful." Sona said while she still trying to remove the person inside her mind.

Guh... might as well think about him if i can't remove him from my mind.

Sona finally gave as she thought about the guy.

It was strange non-the less but when she with him she felt somehow calm but also can be irritated by his action.

Her mind take back to when they first met. Sona were about to change clothes when the guy just barge in all of a sudden inside the room.

Thinking about it later she feel her cheek redden at the thought of him seeing her Half naked. Hwy am I conscious about it now? She wonder. At that time she didn't feel anything at all but now she feel conscious about her body whenever she were with him.

After that they had a little fight because of some misunderstanding and then...

And then...

Her face redden as she remember they first Kiss under the light of the full moon. It wasn't really a full moon but her mind somehow think it was a full moon.

"IT TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!"

Suddenly she can hear the voice. It was him.

"SAITO!" she shouts as she looks around to find him.

Suddenly her body glowing as she can see herself become transparent little by little.

"**it seem that it about time for you to leave this place. I wish you luck on controlling the power of Chaos."** Nyx said as slowly Sona feel like she lose unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona open her eye as she was met with Saito eye.

But that not all. Currently Saito is holding her close as they mouth met each other.

Her hand is about to push him away but stop as she was drown by the kiss.

A few second later.

"t-that enough." She finally said as she push Saito away. Her face redden.

"huh... look like it work." Saito said as she watch Sona who already awake.

Sona tried to make sense of what happened as she push Saito away she found herself to be floating but not before she unfolded her wing so she can fly.

As for Saito on his back is some sort o bird wing that one may mistaken him as Angel. She mean it literally as any demon will attack angel on sight if they found one.

"welcome back."

Saito finally said. Sona had a lot of question right now like what happened to Judith and the battle. But non of that matter now. Even the big crater that around her was ignore as she look at Saito.

"I'm back." She smile as she embraced Saito.

"..."

"..."

"Um... i think i'm at my limit"

As Saito said that the wing on his back disappear as he lose his flight ability but Sona managed to catch him.

"your heavy." Sona said though her face look happy as she continued embracing Saito.

"hahaha... well who fault it is that i'm in this situation." Saito said jokingly.

With Saito on her back Sona managed to locate the other and was relief everyone is fine. And it seem there are other person with them and she knew who he is.

"phew... it seem my plan work. And i must say it worth it to come here. I got to see someone succeed on copying a sacred gear in which even Grigory which specialised on it more than us wasn't able yet."

He speak and from the look of it Sona can see he play a major part on saving her.

"I'm sorry for what happen Beelzebub-sama, I will file the report for it later and accept any punishment." Sona said. Although it was power gone berserk it still doesn't change the fact that she was responsible.

"nonono... don't worry. Though i still want the report for it. But please send it to Sirzech... it okay if you give him more work. Not to mention your sister will bug me if i did something."

He said offhandedly.

"sorry to trouble you but Tiffa still..."

"oh.. yeah... right away."

Sona finally realize Tiffa who is still lying dead on the ground. There still enough time so she approach Tiffania to see which Piece will work on her. But as soon as she approach her one piece suddenly light up.

"this... so this is the only way." Sona mutter as she brings out what appear to be pawn piece but it not a normal one. It was a mutation piece that Sona had kept... and it seems only this piece can save her.

"once i did this she will bound to me. Is this okay? Didn't your village forbid you from making any relationship from the outside?" that what she heard anyway. So if she makes this girl her peerage she will have to stay with her.

"about that... if someone who possess the true void said the Village can't do anything about it."

Sona raised her eyebrow at that. It seem that she right now posses the authorities over the Elf with her Void power. It seem they will have to pay this village soon to learn more about the void.

"Very well."

As Souna said that an azure aura flowing out from her body.

"I order, in my name Sona Sitri. You, Tiffania Tudor. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a Devil. You, my "Pawn", with a new life, be delighted!"

As she finish the chant the piece slowly went inside her body.

"um..." suddenly Tiffania stir awake as she watch her new surroundings.

"Tiffania!" Fatima said while between sobbing as she hug her.

"nee-san?"

"glad your back with us." Saito said while smiling to the girl.

For some reason Sona feel something inside her is about to burst out seeing Saito smile at her like that but decide to shrug it off for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel a relief seeing Tiffa moving, breathing. I guess I must thank this man here for creating the evil piece in the first place. Before that…

"Saito-san, everyone... what just happen?"

With a confused look Tiffa ask.

"glad you all have happy ending but destruction at this scale will be hard to cover."

Ajuka finally said as he pointed at the destruction taht was caused by it.

"l-let me fix it."

At tiffa word all people is looking at her.

"no, don't bother. Even if you can reverse time there is no way to fix this. That magic just now not only destroying the place. It erased them from existence completely. What a frightening spell that is."

The Maou said. Erase from Existence? Is such a thing even possible?

"oh… I see." Tiffa said looking down a bit.

"it not your fault, or rather this is my fault." Sona said trying to reassure her. But I can see she feel responsible about what happen. I want to reassure her but what can I do? After all this happen because of me. If I didn't met her that night none of this will never happen and we both will live our own life normally. I will live as normal human while she have her life as Devil.

"but… "

"no but, right now you're my servant so a Servant fault is her master responsibilities." Even now she still trying to reassure her.

"hm… what are we going to do with all this people?" Saji point out at a few people who are watching at the huge crater on the ground. This may eb ahrd to cover up but I though a destruction at this scale will attract a lot of people attention?

"hm… it seem even with my barrier some people managed to slip by. Well we can always erased they memories but the problem is I don't have a necessary tool for it." Ajuka said. So he already put up a barrier. I didn't even notice it. As expected of maou.

"if that the case let me handle the matter." I raised my hand as everyone were looking at me.

"you mean mind wipe? Are you sure you can do it. You look worn out already." Sona ask with a concern look. The battle earlier did ake a lot out of me and not to mention the usage of the Artificial Sacred gear make me more tired than usual.

"I'll be fine… this time only I will be using it." She show a look of confusion but I ignored it as I point the Derf to the sky.

"Are you sure this is a good choice partner?" Derf ask sounding worried.

"No problem. It the only way to use the spell without any feedback." I said to him as shout the name of the spell.

[Mind Wipe!]

As the spell activate so were the rune on my chest. Lifdrasir… the Heart of god. If I use Void magic by using Lifdrasir as magic source I won't be receiving any feedback like when I use Derf store magic. Even now I'm not sure why but that what happened.

An arrow of light shot up to the sky as it split into many part hitting any human inside the barrier as they show a confused look. By tomorrow they wont remember what exactly happen here.

It better if I kept Lifdrasir true ability to myself. If anyone knew about it… well you can say Disaster could happen. Lifdrasir is like a catalyst for one ultimate spell. By filling it with a lot of magic one can activate the Ultimate spell call… 'the Extinction'. Like the name once activate you can choose one race and erased them from the face of History. For example if one target is Devil than all the Devil that Exist will be destroy not leaving a single one alive. This spell can be done at the cost of his host which is me. Let hope that no one will found out about it.

"I'm impressed. Your just a human and yet posses a unique power. And not to mention the Sitri girl posses power above than you. Thing is becoming more interesting." The maou said as usual. Even now I'm still not sure what exactly happen but…

"let head back. it had been a long day today."

I said as I can feel myself about to collapse anytime soon. Sow ere the other. After that mark the end of Sitri group first battle. I wonder what future hold for us with all this crazy stuff keep happening.

Might as well have some fun while I'm at it.

* * *

I decide to change the end a bit. And for any of you who are confused about the 'Transform' spell it doesn't exist in Canon so don't bother searching. The Transform spell is based on one of the void spell in 'Tsukaima no Saito' one of my other fic.

And about Lifdrasir… there has been a debate about it what kind of power it is. It either a powerfull explosion or a spell that caused an Extinction of a race. In this fic I decide to go with Extinction as that more powerful than the former. Not that it going to happen but it will serve as plot in the future.

That is all from me and hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Well the last arc must have been boring but I don't know whether the next will be interesting as it will focus more on original storyline. But before that it about time for Issei fight against raiser and let see how thing go on

Disclaimer : I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and high school Dxd. It belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

"gah!"

*Crash* *Boom*

You can practically heard the sound as I feel myself falling.

"itetete… that hurt!" I shout before I finally notice where am I.

Standing on a wide plain I can see a figure stood not to long before me. When I look at the figure again there no doubt it was Senpai in his casual clothes.

"oi! Where the heck did you send me now!?" I shout at him as he turn to look at me.

"wha- who are you?" he show a confused look as he look at me.

"What do you mean who am I? I'm Issei your Kohai. The fact that your holding Deflinger mean your Senpai right?" I said feeling a bit annoyed. Honestly… why did I have to get involved with his crazy experiment.

"um… do you know him Derf?" Senpai said as he ask his sword.

"nope, never seen him before. Is he with the reconquista… his clothes look weird." Now even Derf didn't recognize me? What the heck is going on. Come to think of it… where the heck am I?

"it not that weird to me. In fact it look similar to school uniform… wait a minute! School uniform!? Are you from Earth?" a look of sudden realization on Senpai face ask me the question.

"Of course I'm from earth, were even attend the same school. Did you hit your head somewhere?" what happened to him and why is he here in this place who look like a battlefield…

Wait… battlefield? Now that I look closely not to far from where were standing there is a large army of people. Some holding sword, bow, axe anything that mostly use in a war. The weird thing is some even hold a wand. Are those magician? Does that mean i somehow intrude on some war. And why the heck does it have anything to do with Senpai.

Guh… all this thinking hurt. let see… after getting back from the training trip there is still time before the appointed time for the match with Raiser so I attend the school as usual. There been some rumor about some large crater or something but that didn't interest me so I ignore it. Once I arrive at school suddenly Senpai came to me and before I knew it… he strike me with Derf and I lose consciousness soon after. Honestly? Even with all that training Senpai just take me out with one strike? Then again since it was day I'm much weaker than night so that could be the reason.

Speaking of which why is it suddenly become night? Did I lose consciousness that long? Looking up in the sky the two moon glow brightly lighting up what appear to be battlefield.

….

….

Two moon?

That doesn't sound right? I look up again and sure enough. Two moon one red and the other blue glowing brightly.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!' honestly...there should be a limit on joke. Did I just get send to other world? If so where? Hell? Heaven? Then again if this was heaven I will be dead already. I heard Devil receive damaged just from being in Heaven.

Even so where am I? Let remember what happened after Senpai suddenly struck me.

I didn't fully lose consciousness as I can heard some talking.

But I can't quite make who it is or what are they talking about.

"You, I don't know how you arrive in this world but please escape from here. This field will become battle field soon." At Senpai said that he held Derflinger as he face a thousand army.

Oioioioi…. No matter how you look at it there no way you could win against them alone. Add to the fact why am I even here. Does that mean I have to help Senpai battle against them?

I look at what appear to be an army and no matter how I look at them they was human. Don't tell me I have to fight against them. I maybe strong than normal human is never in my wildest life I imagine I will be fighting against a human being. Are those human? No matter how I see it, it was human.

"Partner… here they come!" at Derf word I can see Senpai with a rune glowing at his left hand charged at thousand of soldier.

I was baffled at this but quickly resolved myself as I summoned my sacred gear.

[Boost!]

Better safe than sorry. Even now I'm still not sure whether I should do anything. I mean one shot from my charge Dragon shot is enough to kill normal human. Should I be bother by this. Sigh… I only want to live peacefully doing Eichi thing why am I getting drag into something like this.

Another person who I assume was commander down as Senpai went for another target at abnormal speed. Something wrong with Senpai. All this time he has been fighting using his sword as he take down one person after the other. Where is that Explosion he use when we were fighting that Fallen angel guy And where is that abnormal speed that could even surpassed Kiba? It as if he doesn't have any of those.

[oi…are you just going to watch?]

'gah… oh… just you. Don't scare me like that." The one who is talking to me right now is Ddraig. He Is a Dragon that was sealed inside my Sacred gear.

"I think I wait a while." I said to him. I can see Senpai can take care of himself as he knocks out another soldier.

[Partner, at your left!]atDdraig sudden talking I move my body dodging the sword that was aimed at me.

I was so focused on Senpai that I didn't noticed I was surrounded by a soldier. Damn it… it seem I just got Drag into the fight.

[Boost!]no choice but to fight now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"pant, gasp, just how many are them?" I said as I slash at another one. Right now I don't even feel anything as I take down another person using a sword I stole from one of the soldier. It either that or die. I'm not even sure whether they still alive after that. Althogh beside all human they seem to ber non-human between them. I don't know what it is as it look humanoid but was 5-6 times bigger than normal human is.

"Hyah!" with a swing of his sword Senpai knock out the enemy using the back of his blade. Unlike Senpai who is great at using sword I 'm still new at it so I can't do what he just did.

"huff… I don't know who you are… and what the heck is that Gauntlet? but I still have to delay the enemy." At Senpai word the rune on his Left hand glow brightly and with a swing of his word a strong gust of wind form as he sent the enemy flying.

what power, just from the swing he created a strong gust of wind.

Me and Senpai back meet each other as both of us were surrounded by the horde of army.

[Boost!]

"Okay… I think that enough. Right now I'm not even sure what I should do but…

[Explosion!]

With that I can feel a strong surge of energy as I gather all of it at my Gauntlet.

The enemy doesn't seem to mind the sound of my gauntlet as I can see a row of people raised thei wand as blast of fireballs comes from it as it was aimed at us.

Shit… I don't have time to charge Dragon shoot at this rate. The attack move toward us but before it could hit us Senpai using Derf parried all the fireballs one by one. Thank to that I managed to charge enough demonic energy for my attack.

"take this."

[Dragon Shoot!]a bright red glow forming at the tip of my Gauntlet as a blast of red shot out from it as it headed to a large number of remaining army.

*Kaboom!* a large explosion can be seen as I'm sure that shot has obliterated all of them. How is this happen? Did I just take all of those human life as if it were nothing. It was now I realize just how destructive my power can be. I'm starting to have doubt whether becoming a harem king is a good idea anymore. Does that mean I have to do something like that in order to become a harem King? Is that why I was sent here?

"wha- what the heck just happen?" senpai ask with a look of confusion and a bit fear. It rare for me to see Senpai act like this so I should Savor it while I still can. Fufufufu… bow down before my awesome power. I silently gloat. It sure feel nice feeling better then Senpai. Then again he has been acting weird since now. I as if he don't know anything about Sacred gear and the like. Isn't he the one who told me about Sacred gear in the first place?

"i-it a monster!"

"Retreat!"

"aaaaahhhhh!"

It seem even the enemy had ran away at my awesome power. That what happened when you charged twelve Boost and unleash it all at once.

As I was having this wonderful feeling suddenly I notice something. It as if time itself has stop… no… time definitely has stop as I see Senpai frozen and the bird on the sky just stop there.

"w-what happened?" did something just happen or did I just screw something?

"It seem that what the memories can sustain? I guess I must have pass up at this point of time."

"i can see that… that was a useful ability add to the fact I can see Sekiryutei power on my own."

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice and another voice I didn't recognize.

When I turn around I was met with Senpai talking with some Mysterious smiling person. This definitely the Senpai I knew since he was wearing Kuou school uniform. he have some answer to give me for all this mess he put me through. I'm pretty sure all of it is his fault.

"Senpai! What the heck is going on!?" this is without a doubt his fault seeing he just talk casually like that.

"oh… Issei… glad to see your doing well. I must say you really did a number here."

"sigh… would you mind explaining what going on." It sure tough dealing with Senpai. Why did I become involve with him in the first place? Oh right… to get the x-ray glasses.

"Simply put your currently in the past."

Past? As if the past?

"Do you mean I'm just travel back in time?" how did that work. If I already meet Senpai then he should already knew me before I even met him. And does that mean that this event really happen. All of those people die because I kill them? Don't joke with me!

Perhaps Senpai sensing my anger quickly explain.

"Don't worry… when I said past you didn't really travel back in time."

Let me show you again but this time without interference.

[Record!] as he wave Derflinger the sword shine before the scenery around us reform as I can see myself back to when I arrive here except that this time the Senpai from before can't see me. I watch as Senpai taking out one enemy after the other but the difference is he is alone. A few spell hit Senpai as he kept going knocking down one enemy after the other until he finally stop. A fist only an inch from the commander face before he collapse because of all the arrow and weapon piercing his body as the image disappear.

"t-that…"

I was speechless at the scene. No matter how I look at it there no way for him to survive against that and yet here he is standing in front of me. Does that mean Senpai also is a Devil? Did someone revive him?

"hm… so the spell can rewind the time without interfering with the future. I think that enough for now. I can see you still haven't recover from the previous battle."

The person I didn't recognize said. I wonder who the heck is he? Is he a Devil?

The surrounding Disappear as I found myself return to some sort of basement. If I remember correctly this is what Senpai dub as his lab. The place where he create those weird Gadget. Thank to him I have to spend the training wearing the ring that amplified Gravity and I must say Buchou really abuse the ring ability as I have to face with the ring full power.

But back to the situation at hand as Senpai dismissed whatever it is he doing he seem to staggered back a little. I wonder if it related to that big crater I've been hearing about. I still haven't met with Buchou yet today so I don't know what happened while we're gone for training.

"um… Senpai, who is that?" I point at the mysterious man. He give this mysterious aura around him.

"hm.. oh right… I still haven't introduce him. This here is the Sekiryutei, hyudou Issei." Senpai point at me as he introduce me. I guess starting from now the name of Sekiryutei will be associated with me.

After that Senpai make a gesture to the mysterious person asa he faced me.

"this here is Ajuka Beelzebub."

Oh… I see. So his name is AjukaBeelze…

IT A BIG SHOT!

What the heck! Why is one of the Maou doing here.

As I was pondering what the heck just happened.

*Crash! Boom!* the sound of something crashing against this room can be heard.

"heh… it seems they got passed all the trap." The person who proclaimer himself as Maou spoke.

"I've done all you ask me… can I go home now? With all this mess I don't think I want to face Sona anytime soon." Senpai said and from the look of it even he got forced into doing it.

But back to what had crashed inside the room, when I turn around I can see… Buchou? Behind her was the member from Occult research club. Standing beside her was Kaichou follow by Fuku-Kaichou and that guy Saji.

"Saito! Do you have some explaination why you kidnap the Sekiryutei?" Kaichou said but I can feel a deadly aura from her. Crap… she right now 100 times scarier than Buchou when she mad.

"guh… Sona.L-look… it not my plan this time. This guy force me into it." Senpai said as he wave his hand on denial. Hm… it true that he seem to be force on doing it but… I think he deserved it for what he put me through just now so I decide to be silent for now.

Then again… what happened to Buchou and the other? They seem to just finish a fight or something as I can see they look tired a bit. Even Buchou is seem to be panting a little. Did something happened?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About thirty minute before.

Sona was in student council room as she was doing some paper work. It has been two days scine that disaster and her new Servant Tiffania Tudor upon requested by the Elf Fatima return to their village to report what just happened.

After Rias and her servant back from their training trip she had fill in what happened but left the fact about Chaos and so on. It was at Beelzebub-sama suggestion. He said this should be kept as secret as possible and she should only report this only to Maou. This can only mean her sister must have already knew about this. She just hope her sister didn't go overboard by this.

"Where Saito?"Sona ask Tsubaki the vice president who is helping her with the work. She didn't seen Saito in class today. Maybe he still taking a day off. From what she learn about his abilities most of them is taking toll from his body. Not to mention that Copy of sacred gear seem to have some side effect of his body. If he keep this up his life will surely be in danger. She need to have some talk about his power on of this day.

"I don't know… maybe he still at home?" hm… it seem even Tsubaki didn't knew. Should she call his home to confirm it. After all absent for two days is not good. For Sona who think of school as some sort of important place she can't just ignore when people didn't come to school.

Just as she ponder what to do the door to the student council room suddenly open with a loud bam. This surprised them as Saji had stop doing his work as he look at who it is that has the gut to storm the r place full of devil.

Standing at the door was a woman with flaming red hair. And from the look of it she doesn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Rias… is something the matter? It was rare for you to come to the student council." Sona said referring to Rias Gremory the heir of Gremory and so were the president of Occult research club.

"Yeah… sorry for the intrusion but I came here to retrieve one of my Servant." She said.

Sona show a confused look at that. "what do you mean?"

She looks at Sona and Sona could tell she wasn't in a good mood. If you mess with her Servant… well here is what happened.

"Issei has been kidnapped and from the look of it, it was the work of your familiar." She said it straight without missing any beat.

"Saito! You mean he kidnapped the Sekiryutei. What make you think of this?" Sona said. Though she can easily imagined him dragging the Sekiryutei doing something. Even Saji had been a victim sometime.

"I ask a few people and they said the last thing they saw him with your familiar." That confirmed it then.

"sigh… that guy, it seem he caused trouble again and I'm sorry for that. Sorry again to disappoint you but I haven't seen him for this past day." She wonder why. He haven't contact her even for a second. Did something happen for him to suddenly Kidnapped the Sekiryutei?

"Is that so… do you know anywhere he might be." Rias ask.

"hm… I think he should be at his lab." If he is at school and wasn't on class or student council that the only place she could think of.

"Okay… thank for the information. Don't mind me if I did something to your familiar." Sona can sense that she wasn't happy.

"wait, he's my familiar so he should be my responsibilities. In that sense I will be coming with you. Tsubaki, Saji… your coming to." It would be bad if she leave Rias dealing with Saito. If he was at full strength she wont mind but even she knew that in just two days it wont be enough for him to recover even with the Help from the Elf healing magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at what appear to be where the lab supposed to be…

"sona… don't tell me that guy just Built this kind of underground road beneath our school?" Rias ask as she witness what appear to be big underground facilities where you usually saw in Sci-fi movie.

"to be honest… the last time I came here the place is just one simple room. Sona admit her own surprised. Even Saji was left speechless by this place change within two days. Saito alone wouldn't be able to do something like this so that must mean he have accomplice.

"hm… well we found out once we found this guy. I can sense issei demonic energy in there." Rias said and without stopping walk into what appear to be a maze as her Servant follow her.

Sona and the other follow suit as they start to wonder what the heck just happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Boom* Rias fire a blast of magic bullet as it decimated what appear to be some sort of robot. This happen when they enter the place and when a big door prevent them from moving any further.

There was what appear to be some sort of number that need to be input right beside the door but since they don't know what it is they had been stuck for a while until Rias decide to blow the door with her power of destruction.

That wasn't a good choice as the alarm suddenly buzzing. From there many robot appear. They have some sort of human appearance beside their leg which support by a wheel. The robot wasn't just a normal robot as Sona can sense some demonic power from them. Whatever it is there no way for Saito to do it so there only one possible person she could think of. The person who suddenly show up at that battle two days ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Gah…. It seems I was to late. Standing at what appear to be a hole on the wall is a very pissed Sona. Damn it… i thought that trap should have delay them long enough for me to made my escape but it seem I underestimate the Gremory group. Of course with a healer by their side they could fight without worried for injuries with make them more stronger.

How did this happen you ask… well it all start after that even two days ago. The day after that accident I wasn't really at good condition with over use of my stamina. In fact you can say I shouldn't be able to move yet. But thank to Gandalfr special ability I can move my body without problem.

What special ability you said… well Gandalfr didn't just limit to Increase my strength to mastery over weapon. Once activate it will negate any fatigue that I have for a period of time I'm in Gandalfr mode. Even so that doesn't guaranteed I can move forever. Even Gandalfr can ran out of fuel. Once It happen I need to wait a while before I can use it again.

I don't want to get into detail about Gandalfr here so let get back to the matter at hand. That day as I was on the way to school. Yes school… I've been missing a lot lately so I force my body to go to school. Unlike Devil which has tougher body than human is I can't recover quickly from that fight before.

So I come to school just for the sake of formalities when someone obstructs my path. Yep… it was the guy who got me into this mess. At first I want to decline his proposal at first but when he said that he willing to exchange the devil technology with mine… I can't resist.

After that he done something that surprise me. Using his power he easily renovated my lab into something that usually appear in Sci-fi movie. I must say with a new equipment there was many thing I can do. I spend the rest of the day exchanging what we know. And I decide to skip school that day. So much for forcing myself coming to school.

I guess I have to thank Fatima healing magic as I found myself a bit better. Even Healing has it limit unless she can produce magic ring like the one Tiffa mother has which can heal a person from a verge of death.

Back to what happened when I explain about Record he seems to show some interested on it. After that both of us work together to created time machine. No just kidding… it just a simulation machine that could replay the event that happened using something as catalyst.

I tell you it was tiring to finish it in one day. I even have to lied to my parent saying I was staying over a friend house. Actually I was staying inside this new place. It even have a sleeping place complete with shower. I wonder how he built all this in just one day? Guess they don't call him Maou for nothing.

After the machine finish it was my job to connect it with Void magic. Since Ajuka want to observe and was the one responsible maintaining the spell we need a test subject. I don't know why but when I think of test subject Issei immediately came to mind.

With that thought in mind I proceed to locate Issei who seem to have been returning from his training. I thought it will hard to incapacitated Issei but suddenly I feel as if a boost of strength and speed enter my body as I knock issei unconscious with only one hit. That must be the work of Ajuka… he must have use some sort of buff at me.

After I knock out Issei I bring him to the main Lab as I put him on what appear to be a chair. After that I connect Derf with the machine. using me as catalyst I decide to sent Issei to the battle at Saxe-Gotha. I'm a bit curious at what would happen if someone is there to help me at the battle. Ajuka himself curious about Sekiryutei own power so he agreed with me.

From there I watch as Issei fought against the army with my past self. I feel a bit guilty at throwing him onto the war but he need to get use to it. After all he is the Sekiryutei after all and from the story I heard about them they always attracted a lot of stronger being to them.

After all of that finish I must say he was doing a good job. It was hard for me to believe that it only a month ago since he first pick a sword. Guess my training really did pay off. I felt a bit sense of pride at that.

And the result is… Issei power really terrifying. Given enough time he will have power enough to destroy a whole army with ease.

Back to the matter at hand Sona doesn't seem pleased and it would be correct to say she was piss. I did kidnap issei after all but don't blame me. This guy also play a part in it.

I turn my head slightly to look at the person who become my accomplice and from the look of it he doesn't faze a bit. In fact you can say he look carefree as if nothing else matter.

I look at Sona, Saji Tsubaki and the rest of Gremory group. It look like they managed to past that security that was install at this facility. You8 can say it was Ajuka Beelzebub. when I show him the blueprint about some sort of robot he had managed to create it by the blueprint and some material I have. It seem one of his ability is to change matter o a certain object by manipulating the number of molecule and atom on an object. With that ability and my myoz insight we managed to create some sort of security robot which power up using Demonic power provide by our Maou here making them more powerful.

And indeed they were strong considering they managed to give them the gremory group minus Issei and Souna group with only Saji and Tsubaki.

"well, well… if it isn't Rias. Long time no see." Ajuka said casually.

"eh? Beelzebub-sama? What are you doing here?" it seem Rias wasn't expecting for him to be here.

"About that… I have some business with this men here…" he said vaguely. He better not make an escape once thing go bad.

"sigh… let me guess. You were responsible of the Sekiryutei Kidnapping." That wasn't a question. it seem Sona had thing figured out. As expected of her.

"haha… well I only did what he suggested."

"oi… don't try to pin the blame on me now. Wasn't it you who said wanting to see Issei power with your own eye."

I can't believe him. He want to pin all the blame at me? Are you a de- oh wait. He a devil and a Maou at that. But that still doesn't give him excuse to escape from responsibilities.

"eh… but you're the one who suggest him in the first place."

It seem he still haven't given up on pinning the blame on me. You know what. Maybe I should just acst world door and escape from here. Yep… that sound good. I'm pretty tired right now. Two days rest would not be enough for me to fully recover from the overuse of void magic and that Artificial sacred gear. On top of that I even use Lifdrasir with take my life span away. Maybe I should take Sona offer on becoming Devil? After all Devil has longer life span than human after all.

"sorry for the trouble I caused. Don't worry, Issei is unharmed as you can see," I point at Issei who stood there showing a confused look. No doubt still haven't understood fully what just happen. I should explain it to him later. Right now I rather go sleep.

"hm… I don't know. After what you did to my servant I can't just let you go like that." Whoa… it seem kidnapping Rias Gremory servant wasn't a good move. I don't know she care about her servant like that.

"Now, now… nothing seem to be wrong right. Let not bother about this any longer in fact didn't you have your fight against Raiser Phenex later. You should converse your strength as much as possible." Well at least the Maou is willing to defend me here.

"That right Rias. He my familiar so I make sure to educated him properly later." Sona said as support to Maou word.

Wait a sec here. Doesn't this make me the only person at fault here? At the way this conservation going all the blame will be fall on me.

"hm… I don't know…" Rias seem uncertain.

"it okay Buchou. I'm sure Senpai doesn't mean anything bad. You can forgive him this time." Oi… Issei. If you said it like that it only make me more guilty on this part. I look at Maou and I can see a alight grin on his face.

Damn it! I've been had. It was all part of his plan to make me take the blame. Kuh… as expected of Maou. He even come with the devilish plan in a matter of second.

""um… okay. I let Sona take care of her familiar. Come on, Issei everyone, were leaving."

As they said that the Gremory group with Issei begin making a way out.

"well then I guess I have enough fun today. See you later." The Maou said as a some sort of magic circle appear beneath him as he disappear from the room.

Oi.. don't leave me with Sona alone. I look at Tsubaki and Saji. My only last hope.

"well then… come on Saji. We have a lot of work at Student council."

"eh… um… eyah."

I've been betrayed. Tsubaki and Saji also leave the place leaving me alone with Sona.

"hahaha… long time no see Sona." I said while I still thinking a way out of this. Would it be enough time for me to escape using world door? No, Sona is much faster than that so that option out.

"indeed. I though you were resting at home because of the battle so I don't bother contacting you… and here it is to my surprise you were doing something down here." Sona said calmly but I can see the image of Asura behind her.

"haha… well you know what they said… for the sake of science."

"hmph… you better prepare for what about to happen."

Kuh… it seem she just ignore my word. What to do…

"well partner… good luck on staying alive."

Eh! Even Derf has abandoned me.

I don't know what happened as suddenly Sona body start to give out spark that for some reason I'm familiar with.

"S-sona… your body… something happened!" I said maybe it could distracted her enough for me to escape.

"hm… I'm not sure what going on… but I feel like this is the only way for you to behave." It seem she wasn't distracted by it per sec. I guess I did gone overboard ever since I've gone back to my world. Maybe it because Louise not with me?

Sona raised her hand as pointed at my direction and from that gesture I already knew what will happen and I won't like it for sure.

*KABOOM!*

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

….

….

….

THE END

….

….

HUFF! HUFF!

That was close. It seem the explosion was to much that I even dream of the word 'THE END' for a moment there.

Sigh…. Guess I learn my lesson from this. Never ever… trust a devil especially a Maou.

* * *

Okay… to be honest I don't know what possess me to wrote this filler chapter but here it is. I'm not even sure whether this chapter was a good one or not.

If you ask me this story seem to become more crazier as I wrote. Let see how it goes from here then.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or high school dxd. They belong to their respective owner.

* * *

(Saito P.O.V)

"Ok, it time to leave."

At Sona word I follow her to where there has been a circle drawing on the floor. It as if the event from before didn't happen. After that incident that mostly caused by Ajuka who escaped while I'm the one being punish. Next time I meet him I will make him pay, maou or not.

After that incident I have ask Sona how did she suddenly able to cast that Explosion spell and the answer to it is.

"I don't know."

Was her answer. After that she make a theory since the power of void came from chaos she must also gain the power to use it. I thought I wouldn't need to worry about Explosion anymore, damn it… just when I thought I would be free from all those explosion. But if being hit by Explosion I can meet Louise again I wouldn't mind.

Sigh… Louise huh… I wonder when I stop thinking about her. When I first arrive in this world she had been in my dream

Back to the current situation right now is after school. A few days has passed since that incident and finally someone from the Elf has come to make contact with us. It seems the chief of the Elf want to meet with us especially me and Sona. Because of that me and Sona were getting ready to visit the Elf while the other stay. The less people the better because from what I learn the Elf didn't like outsider. Me and Sona are exception since we have connection with the power of void.

"Remind me again how are we going to go there?" I knew that we were going to where the Elf village supposed is but how. We don't even know how far that place is.

"Simple, will be using teleportation spell." Sona answer as if it was natural. Their teleport sure is convenient. Almost like my world door. Even my teleportation wasn't as good as that because I can only teleport to place that I can see. Say for example a wall is blocking my view I wouldn't be able to teleport to anywhere behind that wall.

I stare at the magic circle on the floor. So this is the Sitri mark. I heard there are many different magic circle depending on which bloodline you're in.

"wa~ it been a while we do thing like this together right So-tan"

Oh yeah… there also someone else who will be coming with us. That said person is of course… Sona sister who currently making Sona uncomfortable right now.

"How many time do I tell you not to call me that!" guess even she have problem with her own family.

"let jus go So-tan." I said as don't want to waste any more time. I think the sword should have been completed by now so I want to give it to Issei later.

"You, don't call me that!"

"I'm joking So-tan. Let just get going." I said nonchantly but I can see her hand twitch at that.

"you're having fun with this aren't you?" Sona look at me with a cold look.

"It just your imagination So-tan."

"Y-you!"

She seem about to explode but was stop.

"ahem… it as Saito-sama said, the chief is waiting."

Fatima interrupted her before she could said anything. Phew… that was close. But stil it was fun teasing her like that. There no way I could stop.

"…"

Hm?

"…"

I feel like someone is staring at me. I think it this- gah!

"S-serafall-san. Your face to close!" I back down a bit when I noticed Serafall face only a few centimeter from me, d-did something wrong.

"hm… you seem to be close to So-tan~" she said as she look at me as if analyzing me.

"n-no, who would be close to this guy!" Sona said quickly to denied that.

"Oh come on… were even kiss twice already." I said as I can see her face turn red at the mention of kiss.

Eh! Is that true So-tan?" Serafall look at Sona for confirmation

"t-that was… true," Sona admitted but not before she add "b-but that only because there no other way." She said but I can still her blushing. Even though she a devil she still a woman after all.

"noooooooooooooooooooo~! SO-tan is mine I won't hand her to you." What I didn't expect is for a Maou to suddenly act like this. "fufufu… Sona kiss had been stolen and I didn't even knew that… fufufu,"

Suddenlt a dark aura start to gather around Serafall.

"o-onee-san, please stop! If you gather anymore demonic energy this whole country will be destroyed!"

Oioioioi! Is that true? Did I just step on a landmine or something? Even so…

"oi Sona! Stop your sister!" I shout at her. We can't have the whole country be destroy just because of a sister complex.

"even you said that I don't know how… um… Onee-san, please stop right now." Sona tried to plead but it appears futile.

"fufufu… So-tan kiss…. I'm not even inform…"

The demonic energy continued to increase.

Kuh… I can only think of one thing at this point.

"Sona! I have an idea. But I need you to face the other direction first."

Sona show a confused look but sicne we doesn't really have much choice she obey as she turn around. I use this chance as I bring out the secret item I save in my inventory.

"Look at this!" I flash the item at Serafall as her eyes widen a bit.

"y-you, that…" good it seem to be working.

"hmhmhm… how about it. All you need to do is calm down and I give it to you."

Come on let it be working.

"uuu….." she seem a bit unsure what to do.

"I even give this as a bonus ." I said as I bring out another item.

"kuh… what a terrifying opponent. To bribe a Maou. Fufufu… guess your not to bad after all."

The Demonic energy start decreasing as she said that. Guess It work. Before Sona could found out what happened I quickly store back the item in the Tablet. Ifs he found out I thing even Hell will be a paradise for me.

"w-what happened?" Sona ask with a confused look at seeing me and her sister were shaking our hand in agreement.

"oh nothing much, just a deal both of us make." As I said this I look at the Maou giving a look "I'll give it later so don't speak anything about it" to her. She seem to catch this message as she just smile.

"it nothing for you to worry So-tan so let get going right now~" she said happily.

"…"

Sona look at the two of us suspiciously.

"M-may we go now?" Fatima who had been watching the strange scene before start to speak nervously.

"hm… alright.. let go." From the look of her face it seem she decide that it would be better if she didn't know what happened.

Phew… if she knew I've been keeping so many picture of her in many pose and costume she would kill me for sure. Then she will revive me and kill me again. I can easily imagine her doing that to me. Even so I never expected the action figurine I made on my free time to be of use in this situation. It was the figurine of Sona clad in her school uniform. I made it based on the memories in Record so she wouldn't know anything about it. But it seem it wasn't useless as it work like a charm against Serafall who has sister complex. Not to mention that I seem to had gain her favor. This could be benefit for my future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using the teleportation circle we arrive in what appear to be the Elf village. The scenery unlike the Elf in Halkeginia they live deep in the forest. I don't even know which forest this is or is this forest even on earth.

"Were here, the chief is waiting for you inside." Fatima said as she led us to the biggest building. So this is the Chief place.

Me, Sona and Tsubaki enter the building. At the center of the room stood an Elf. How should I said this… I think he is the first Elf that I met who look so old. Just how old is he really is?

"ah… Fatima, I've been waiting for you to brought the guest. What take you so long?" hehe… guess we did get sidetracked for a moment there.

"My apologies… there had been some unforeseen circumstance, but here they is."

she make a gesture to the three of us.

"I see, then I welcome you to this Village…." The chief introduce himself as he make a gesture for us to sit.

"hm… sorry for intruding but my name is Serafall Leviathan, one of the Maou. I heard you want to make an alliance with us that why I'm here." For a chuildisyh personality7 she sure can be serious at time. Guess she isn't a Maou for nothing.

"hm.. please don't misunderstand. As I'm sure you heard we only serve those who posses the power of Void in this case we plead our cause to Sona-sama." He said sternly.

"I see, very well. It matter not to us as long as you don't intend to make enemies out of us Devil."

Guess even Serafall could get serious. If I'm not mistaken she is a Maou in charge of a foreign affair. That why she is coming with us. It not just because Sona is her sister rather it was her job to manage a relation with other faction.

"don't worry. We what all of you refer to as Nature Elf will not interfere with outside world unless it threaten the balance of the world." The Village chief said as he bow his head.

From there the meeting continued to the point I can't process what are they talking about.

"What is void?" upon hearing that sudden question everyone in the room turn to Sona the one who ask the question.

The chief seem to be contemplating something before he speak.

"Sigh… i guess there no avoiding it… come." Suddenly the chief raised himself as he make a gesture to follow.

I look at Fatima but it appear even she didn't knew what the Elf chief mean. And from the look of it only me, Sona and Serafall is following the chief while Fatima is told to guard the entrance. I wonder what the need of secrecy.

We follow the Village chief as he brought us to a narrow path. As deeper we go the more I notice that we aren't even in the house anymore. The path looks more like something made out of earth itself. Yep, we seem to be in some sort of cave.

Finally after a moment of walk we arrive at a wide space inside the cave. Even though were inside the cave the place is light as if we were outside. They seem to be some sort of glowing moss attached to the wall as it light of the room.

"Please wait for a moment. I will call out someone who can answer all of your question."

Someone who know more about the void. Did such person exist in this world?

The Elder Elf start his chanting as the tip[ of his finger glow. After that he move his hand as if draw something on thin air. After a while a green magic circle appear in thin air as it slowly getting bigger. The Elder back away as the magic circle floating in mid-air. The magic circle glow brightly for a moment as a figure appear from it.

I was at shock when I saw the face of the one who appear. How could I not be. It was the face that I want to see the most ever since I return in this world.

"L-louise…..?"

it was louise… at least the figure is Louise. The only think that holding me back is her hair instead of being blondish-pink was light green. That had make me to think that this may not be Louise. Just an image whoever it is that was looking like her conjure up.

"This energy, I can sense divine power behind this avatar." Sona commented from my side. Serafall being serafall didn't let down her smile for a second at all.

"Please do not be alarm, I have come here as per the request of the Elf to answer your question." The figure spoke… no, rather than spoke it more like the voice just echoed inside the room. it as if the figure in front of me is just an image create for show. I remember this feeling very well. It was the same feeling when I talk with the Water spirit back then when we want need part of it body.

Does that mean that this figure before us is also a spirit? Even so why is the need to take Louise form. Last time the water spirit I meet taken Monmon form since she was the one who summon it. But why is this spirit decide to use Louise form?

Argh… it seem I got to emotional. I can feel my tear welling up in my eye. Just from the image of Louise is enough to make me like this. Ha… I guess I really miss her. I want to see her again. That what my heart been telling me.

"S-saito, what wrong?"

"Huh…ah… it nothing. It just something I remember."

It seem Sona notice what happened to me as she look at me worried.

"hm… I'm sorry for taking this form human… but from what I learn in your memories this is the form of the one precious to you…"

I guess even the spirit is sympathetic with me. I'm really pathetic.

"n-no, it okay… I don't mind… rather I'm thankful." I told the spirit as I wipe any tear on my face. Now not the time to wallow in self-pity. We come here to ask her something after I also thankfull to her. Seeing Louise once again although it just her image make me remember my feeling back then when I'm with her. I guess I've been living to carefree when I return home.

"someone precious? I see… so Saito has…"

Huh? Sona seem to be mutter something but I can't seem quite hear it. But I decide we better got back to the matter at hand.

"Hai~ hai~ why don't you told us what you know Gaia-Chan."

Well Serafall at least understand what going on but… what with the Gaia-chan thing? Who the heck is Gaia anyway?

"Please refrain of addressing me as such. Gaia is fine." The louise look alike said feeling unpleasant by the way Serafall call her. Then again who the hell is Gaia? Is it something I should know of?

"oi, Sona… do you know her?" I whisper to Sona. I'm sure she must at least have some sort of clue who Louise look alike is.

Sona look at me as if I was stupid. Well… sorry about that. I'm not really the type who studied a myth. The only name I'm familiar with is something like Odin, Zeus or anything that famous that people will know without deep studying about it.

Sona look like she was about to explain but the Louise look alike beat her into it.

"I see that someone doesn't know who I am. Very well… I should introduce myself." Eh? Did I detect a pity on her voice? Come on… how the heck did I suppose to know what Gaia is. Is it some sort of God or something? And the Elder Elf had been keeping silent the entire time. Is something the matter? Maybe it was to respect the spirit.

"I am Gaia, I am what you people refer to as Earth goddess." Oh… that explain it….. what the hell. So she a God after all. Not to mention the Earth Goddess? Does that mean she have power over Earth itself? That kinda scary on it own way. Better not piss her off. Even so… there no way I would understand just how importance she is just by telling she is a goddess.

As if understanding my confusion Sona explain it to me.

"Gaia here is one of the Greek primordial deities."

"….?"

"It mean she is one of the original God that exist before the other god ever exist."

Oh… so in other word she is some sort of original God. Guess that why she is important.

"yes… me and my other siblings Nyx were a being that exist after Chaos."

Oh… I see, I see…. Wait, Chaos?

"Did you just said Chaos just now?" is it just a coincidence or is this chaos related to the origin of the void that was inside Sona.

I can see even Sona was a bit tense at the word. I guess she didn't expected that.

"yes, I believe you came her for that sole reason, host of the Chaos." Gaia voice boom through the entire room and yet one can feel she was aiming at Sona. I guess Gaia knew everything from the start.

"hm~ Gaia-chan, can we get on the main topic please~" Serafall who had been keeping quiet finally talking and I can see she doesn't seem to be pleased by the pressure Gaia give Sona. Well if something happen we have one of the Maou with us so I shouldn't be worried too much. Even if the opponent is the Earth personified.

"I repeat, please refrain from saying that again."

Oh… it seems Serafall has managed to rile up even the Earth Goddess. Not that it was a good thing but at least this should put us at the equal term with her.

So far I've managed to ignore the fact that the face is Louise. And to make it easier she didn't act anything like Louise would so I can easily said that this wasn't Louise.

"ahem… sorry for my sister rudeness but I would appreciate if you answer what we want to know."

"So-tan~ that was mean~"

Sona decide to ignore her sister as her attention was focus back on Gaia or rather Louise look alike. Sona said so herself, in front of us is just an avatar meaning Gaia is somewhere else. But instead of saying somewhere else it better to say that the Earth we stood right now is Gaia herself. Guess that prove how important herself is.

"Very well, were waste enough time as of it. First I will start on the origin of chaos. Chaos refers to the formless or void state preceding the creation of the universe or cosmos in the Greek creation myths, more specifically the initial "gap" created by the original separation of heaven and earth. That what we from Greek Myth believe at least. Even us who are born at the beginning of creation didn't fully know how the universe is create."

Guess that make sense. After all each myth had different way on how world is created. So it was hard to know which one is the real one. But that not what we come here to discuss so I decide to listen further what this Earth Goddess has to say.

"Chaos as you know it is a Force. It has no physical body does it wasn't a Entity. That why a Host is needed in order Chaos to exist outside of it space. One human a long time ago found Chaos and thus accidently possess the power himself."

I guess the human she talking about is Brimir… Who else could it be.

"But the human wasn't able to gain total control of Chaos. Because of that the other world create it own anti-Existence of Chaos or in other word Void as known by that world."

Hm… I guess I managed to piece the puzzle one by one. The world that the Gaia mention must be Halakeginia. So for whatever reason Halkeginia seem to had created an Anti-existence of void in order to combat this Chaos. No wonder when the void return to Halkeginia the anti-existence also return with it. But if I'm not mistaken Judith for some reason had managed to summon that power to this world. Guess it want to destroy Chaos no matter what.

I won't let that happen.

Destroying Chaos is the same as Killing Sona. There no way I would let that happen. I believe in Sona that she would be able to gain control of this Chaos power. Even if she lost control somehow I bring her back just like before…. Not that I would like to repeat the process need to bring her back.

"Right now… you… Sitri Sona, a Devil from the Bible. Chaos is resided within you while part of it power in ins that man." Gaia speak as he addresses both me and Sona. "it is up to you what you want to use of that power but beware. Erebus, one of my sibling will come for the power." Sigh… why does she have to say a name that I don't understand. That it, when I return I will study all the myth in the world so I could understand better who they are. It was hard when you were left in the dark you know.

"By Erebus… is this related to Nyx." Yet another name I don't know of. Oh well…. I should let the conversation flow without me I guess.

"I'm afraid I can't say more. Farewell young Devil. Remember, as long as you're on the Earth I will know everything that happen. I will be watching how you fare from here on.

After Gaia finish her word the image of Louise start to make a glitch before it completely disappear. I can't seems to sense any of Gaia presence anymore. Guess she must have already gone.

"phew… guess that all we learn about Chaos." Sona breathe a sigh of relief. She must feel relief now that she knew what Chaos is. After all Sona is someone who based of anything from what information she has. So the more information she has on hand the safer she feel. At least that the feeling I get for the time I've been with her.

"I am Glad you have finish your meeting with Gaia sama. It is time we leave this place." Whoa… I didn't even notice that the Elder Elf is still here with us. He was silent throughout the entire conservation that I don't even remember he was with us the whole.

Nevertheless we decide to follow him back to the room of where we came from. I don't know how the house is connected to that cave but there must be some sort of magic involve for sure. I'm pretty sure of that at least.

When we arrive back to where we came from there seem to be a new person in the room beside Fatima.

"Tiffa!" I shout when I notice her. It had been a few days since we last met and from the look of it she had been recovering fine. I was worried that the damaged to her Sacred gear would affect her but I guess I was to paranoid. After all the Elf magic in healing wasn't something you can scoff at. They even attract other faction because of it.

"S-saito-san! You're here already?" she seem to be in a panic when she noticed me. Did I do something wrong again? I try to think of something I ever done to Tiffa in this world but nothing seem to come in mind. Hm… maybe it about the picture… no, that can't be because I didn't have time to take any picture of her yet. I've been busy dealing with the side effect of void power and artificial sacred gear overused. Then what could make her face gone red when she sees me… hm… nope, I don't understand it at all.

"We were here to you know." Sona managed to make a sarcastic comment as she walk beside me.

"Ah, Sona-san. Thank you very much for what you done. Without you I don't know what will happen to me." Tiffa sadi bowing her head a few times without stopping until Sona stop her.

"it okay, I didn't do much really. Beside, this idio were the one who adamant on saving you." Oioioioi… what make you right to call me idiot. Sure you were a lot smarter on me on many aspect…. uuuuu… for a second there I think she have the right to call me an idiot. But that doesn't make it any right to call other people idiot. Aren't people who call other idiot is a real idiot. Hah… take that. You're the real idiot here.

While I've been having this inner monologue of mine Sona and Tiffa is chatting with each other.

"Um… I've been meaning to ask but what does this wing mean?"

"Oh, guess you didn't know. I've reincarnated you into a Devil so that mean starting for now you will become one of my peerage, a pawn."

"Oh… what a pawn?"

"I'll explain to you later. Don't worry too much. Starting now your part of my family."

"Eh? Family… do you mean it…. You want me as your family?"

"Of course, the evil piece within you is prove that your one of us… what wrong? Are you crying?"

"n-no… I'm just happy that your willing to have me as your family…"

"…"

"I mean… it was an honor Onee-sama."

"…! D-don't call me that. For now try to address me as Kaichou. That how people refer to me at school."

"Eh! But…"

"…"

"allright…. Kaichou-neesan"

"…."

"what wrong?"

"Tiffa, you doing it on purpose aren't you?"

"t-that… nee-sama said my name for the first time. For some reason it feel good."

"listen when people talking to you!"

"oh… why did people called you Kaichou Nee-sama?"

"sigh… you can call me Nee-sama but only when other stranger were presence. You have to addresses me as kaichou otherwise."

"right, thank you Nee-sama."

"Sigh… guess the new servant wasn't exactly normal as I thought. Oi, Saito, say something!"

"eh, uh…" what happened? I seem to be space out for a moment there. When I look at Tiffa who seem to have a look of adoration on her face, did something happen when I space out earlier?

"You didn't listening at all do you?" Sona make an accusing glance.

"w-what are you saying? I was paying attention." I said try to hide the fact that I was space out for a moment there.

"…"

"Sorry, I didn't heard anything." Damn, her glare can be scary. How the heck am I going to resist that. I have to think of a plan to counter her glare later or else it would be bad if she found out about my activities on a school ground.

"Sigh… anyway… me and Nee-sna n will be here for a while. You could explore the village ot something while we settle our business here.

"are you trying to kick me out of here?" the way she said it just scream 'Get lost' for some reason.

"Well, if you found politic is fine than be my guest staying in the room with us."

"I'll be going now, come on Tiffa, you can show me the village while your at it." I grab her hand as we bolt out of the building. Is it just me or did her face really gone redder when I touch her hand. Maybe it my imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"um… this is the place where you gather the wood." Tiffa had been showing me the place the entire time and I have to say… this place is nothing compare to the Elf who live in Sahara Desert in Halkeginia. So far all I've seen is something that was necessary for the village. According to Tiffa the Elf live a Nomad way so they only build what necessary when they arrive on a new settlement. Part of that style of living is to make sure that no other faction would be able to located them. They must have it rough to keep running from other faction.

"By the way… I can't help but noticed… the other Elf is always looking when we walk… did I look really weird to them?" It true that whenever we go there always an eye following us. At first I just shrug it off as curiosities because of human in the village. I'm pretty sure that the Elder had told the other first about our arrival so I shouldn't worried to much. Even so… I have this feeling that they were looking at us because of some other reason.

"oh, that… don't worry, they didn't look at Saito-san at all rather they msut have been glaring at me."

Glaring at her?

"it nothing new, I've gotten used to it already." Tiffa said that as a matter of factly. Come to think of it when we first meet she once said that she is hated by her village. Guess that wasn't exaggerated after all. Unlike Tiffa in the other world it only happen when she was a child. After she move to Westwood village she lost contact with outside world and wouldn't need to worry about any of that anymore. Not until I brought her out of the Westwood. She have been worrying whether people will accept her as she is now. But it all work out in the end. She had been accepted by the people.

"By the way Tiffa. Can you take me to a Blacksmith? There something I need to get and according to Fatima it should be finish already." I try to change the topic as I ask her this. But it also true I have sent something so that the blacksmith of Elf can take a look and complete it for me. Even with Myoznitnirn there is a limit on what I could do that why it better if I leave the work to the professional.

"Oh, I heard about if from Fatima-neesan. It was that weird sword right?" weird sword? Come on… there no way the sword is to weird….. right? I did temper a bit with it design but it should reveal it true form once it was wield by the person who are supposed to wield it.

Without further ado both of us headed to where the Blacksmith is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I enter what appear to be a Smith shop. It seems I'm alone in this one. Tiffa had insisted on staying outside so I have no choice but to enter alone. Guess she still lack confidence that people will hate her. Can't blame her I guess.

"Um…" before I can say another work.

"oh… you're the human that sent the incomplete sword to me. HiragaSaito was it?" a young man… who seem ot be not much older than me suddenly appear on my blind spot causing me to jump a bit.

"geh…" when did he get behind me? And what with the Bishounen look? Come to think of it almost all the resident here is a good looking either male or female. I'm starting to regret that I leave my camera behind or else I could make a fortune out of those picture.

"hahaha… no need to be scared. Your come for the sword right. Wait a second while I go and get it." Without waiting for my reply the young blacksmith disappear to the back room. guess that where he kept all the equipment he work.

After a while the young…. I take that back. Even though he look young I'm pretty sure he is three time older than me so I should refer to him as Blacksmith starting from now. The Blacksmith bring out a weapon that I was to familiar with. Just from looking I already knew that my theories were correct.

"This is it, I must say never in my life I've seen a sword like this. It makes me proud to be the one who craft this masterpiece in the first place." The Blacksmith hand me the sword as I grip it on my hand. At that moment the Gandalfr rune and Myoznitnirn rune start to glow giving me many information about the new sword. I sheath the sword as I bring out my note pad to write down any information I have on the sword. After all it could be useful for further research.

"how much was it?" I managed to ask.

"don't worry about the cost… I only did according to the blueprint you gave me so were even. If you have any sword you want me to look for please stop by here anytime."

After thanking the Blacksmith I regroup back with Tiffa. Of course I already store the sword back inside the Tablet. It wouldn't be good to walk around carrying a sword like that.

After a few more tour we decide to go back to the Elder house and what luck. Sona and her sister seem to have just finished talking with the Elder. There no way I could understand what are they taling about so I refrain from asking.

"Ah~ Sai-kun, finish your date already~"

"guh… what do you mean that? We just walking around the whole village and enjoyed the scenary that all!" I retort back.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That what you call a date."

You know… you can be sarcastic sometime Sona. Maybe you have a talent for it. I'm pretty sure you have.

"Oh well, it time for us to leave. Tiffa will be coming with us later as she still have some other thing need to take care in this village." Sona told me. And for some reason I feel like Tiffa and Sona seem to have gotten close with each other. Maybe it because they're both girl… guess that one advantage of being a girl.

"before that, I would like to see Issei first. There something I want to give him." I said vaguely. Sona seem to narrow her eye. Maybe she thought it was something like that X-ray glasses. It was a miracle that she didn't know one of the Glasses survive. If that Glass is destroyed I wouldn't know how to make another. How Julio managed to create one escaped me.

"Can it wait tomorrow. Right now the Rias group should be having a rating game with Raiser group today."

"Wait, what? That was today! Then please take me to them right now." Damn it, I was careless. I knew that Issei will be participating within a rating game but I never thought it will be today of all day. Then again this could be a perfect chance. If I give him the sword today he will be able to use it in a real match. I could get more data in a real match than a mock one.

"uhm… there no way I could just enter the place like that. After all it was a private matter between the Phenex and Gremory after all." Even Sona can't do it. Just what is it that happen between Phenex and Gremory? I should have asked Issei when I have the chance.

"ma~ don't worry So-tan, Nee-san will take care of it." Serafall said with a proud voice as she hit her chest as if saying "leave it to me".

"well, if Onee-sama I guess it will be okay." Hm… maybe it because she a maou. That why she could do what Sona cant do. At least that what I think it is.

"Thank you very much, Serafall-san." I thank her. It would be crucial for me to hand this to Issei as fast as possible.

"Think nothing of it~ as long as I got those you can ask me for any favor." Oh… it seem she still taking bait of those thing. The action figurine of Sona in her school uniform. And a few rare picture of Sona that I have. Huh… very well… if that could satisfied you than I will gave it all I had.

Serafall seem to get the message as she to start smilling.

"um… somehow I feel a chill looking at both of you."

I seem to be hearing Sona saying something but decide to ignore it.

Now then… let head to where Raiser vs Rias is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Osu…it is time.

Today I've been surprised by one thing after the other. I found out Buchou brother was a Maou. Well I also got a legendary lap Pillow from Buchou, that just max my spirit instantly.

Huh… there no way I could lose this fight. Compare to facing a whole army this battle is nothing. Come to think of it after that incident with Senpai I never got a chance to ask him what was that world? I knew that he use some sort of magic to send me back to his memories of past but where is that?

Did Senpai came from that world. The world where there is two moons and many more creature that shouldn't exist. Like that giant for example. And if that world really is Senpai memories then how did he survive the battle? I'm pretty sure his body was pierced by many weapon and arrow. So how did he escape the whole army? No matter how you think about it that guy is an Enigma. Mah…. It shouldn't matter to me anyway what Senpai is. Senpai is Senpai, that is all to it. I don't care who he is unless he is an obstacle for me to become Harem king. Then he is my enemy.

Back to the matter at hand. Me, Koneko-chan and Kiba were moving In order to lure out the enemy. My hand were holding the demonic sword that Kiba had make earlier. I was hoping for that sword Senpai gave me thought. For some reason that sword felt right for me as if it exist solely for me.

No matter what we can't lose this match. I won't let Buchou married that bastard Raiser. I won't Lose!

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy lately that I don't even have time to wrote any of my fic. Enough excuse… one thing I have to say about this chapter is it more about explanation of Chaos that I decide to use in this fic. The next chapter as you can see will be focus on the battle with Raiser. Until then farewell.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is basically a repeat of the event in volume two… well mostly anyway. So I would just skim through the chapter and skip most of the part. Of course I only wrote the part in which I make slight change. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside this idea.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

[CLICK]

I clicked my fingers. At the same time the chainsaw twins and stick girl's clothes blew away. Yes, even their underwear were in pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls were exposed right in front of me. Wow. All three of them still needed to grow a bit more, but this was also quite...! Buhaa! I was grinning widely but lots of blood were flowing out of my nose.

"N...nooooooooooooooooo!"

Their screams echoed inside the gym. All three of them bended down to the floor and hid their private parts.

"Ahahahaha! How is it!? This is my technique! And the name is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothes getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of my magic talent into making all of the girls naked!"

Yes, I spent all of my efforts on magic training for this technique. I never had talent at using magic in the first place. So I just turned what I'm good at imagining into reality. I spent all my efforts into this. This was all for the image I was currently seeing! Hahaha, look! I stripped the girls naked! That's why I peeled all the fruits and vegetables with not my hands or a knife but with magic only! I stripped the fruits skin till I would lose my mind. The activation requirement is that I have to touch them. Then I send them my magical power after I think about it. Then this is the result.

Wah… it feel good after a good deed. Truth to be told I can defeat them with three time boost combine with demonic sword I got from Kiba. Even so I wouldn't be a man if I didn't use a Dress break at them.

The battle between our group and Raiser group has started. At the start of the battle three of Raiser servant came after me and Koneko-chan but thankfully I was able to fend them of. I nevr thought that after taking of that damn ring my body feel light and my sense also increase to the point that I can see their breast shaking while mid air. I have to thank Senpai alter on for giving me this wonderful abilities.

"You are really low! Enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

I was expecting a respond like that but I only accept them. Say whatever you want but I'm very proud on my new technique.

Dress break. The ability to strip away any female that I touch. If I were a character from a game I would have made this move as my ultimate move. No girl should escape this technique, muahahahaha.

"...I misjudged you."

[STAB].

I heard Koneko-chan, who was away from me, saying that. Her words stabbed my heart... Then I heard a sound from the transceiver.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

Bucho's voice. It seemed like Koneko-chan had also heard it. guess it time for the next move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thing seem to be happen to fast. One minute I was fighting together with Koneko-chan the next I was fighti9ng with Kiba. Koneko-chan had been eliminated by the enemy quenn due to our own carelessness. Right now Akeno-san is taking care of their quenn so KIba and myself had been stuck on fighting the enemy Rook, Bishop and Knight each one of the piece.

Even though the opponent was three the Bishop seem didn't do anything as she only watch our battle. And so while kiba is busy taking care of their knight I have to take on their Rook which kinda hard.

[Boost!]

that about twice the boost. I don't think it will be enough to beat her so all I can do is dodge.

XXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Oioioioioioioi…. Your kidding me. Is that skill even illegal? After arriving at the place where Issei supposed to be I was greeted with the Gremory servant. By that I don't mean Issei and the gang. It was mostly the servant who served under the Gremory family.

Thankfully Serafall is here so I managed to enter the palce without any unwanted attention. Though I already got to much attention from everyone surround me due to the fact that I'm a human. I mean… all around me is a Devil while I'm the only human here. No wonder people will look at me strangely.

After arriving someone approach me and Serafall. And to my surpr- nah… I wasn't surprise anymore. I mean meeting two out of four Maou just make me get use to meeting another one, yep… the person who greet us is Maou Lucifer and to my surpr- ahem… it surprised me a little that the Maou is Rias brother. I mean Serafall here is Sona sister… what a coincidence is what on my thought.

Back to the matter at hand I was given permission to watch the match between Raiser Phenex and Rias Gremory. Maou Lucifer told me not to move to much as it could be a problem if a human is walking around freely in this kind of place so I end up sitting on some sort of room while I watch what happen through the screen that seem to be floating in mid air.

To be honest I want to give Issei the thing before the match but alas it seems I was to late. Guess there no helping but to give him later after this.

It seem I arrive a bit late as the match is already underway. But what surprised me or rather I was shock beyond word was the skill Issei just use. I think he shout 'Dress Break' just now so that was the skill name. just like the name implied it was a skill to strip of any clothes of from the opponent. But since it Issei his target must be female which I quiete confident was the reason he create a skill like that.

Not that I was looking at the naked girl there but the technique was flawless as it strip everything on the person bo0dy leaving them naked. I have the urget o pound him right there scine from what I see he can easily win by using the sword in his hand. Does he have to go that far. I swear if he ever use that technique on any of Student council…. Heh… he will pay.

But back to the current situation right now Issei seem to be struggling against the opponent. Frm the data the screen gave his opponent is Izzabella. Raieser rook. If she was rook that mean she will have enhanced attack and defense, it will be hard for Issei as long as he didn't activate his Sacred gear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Guh… I was having problem defending against Izzabella relentless attack. i store back the sword inside the sacred gear as I see no point on using it now. Although I have made progress on using sword I still haven't learn how do defend against a person that didn't use a sword. So I assume it will be a lot easier to fight without it.

[Boost!]

Oh… that the fifth boost already. i think that should be enough.

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

I can feel a surge of energy entering myself. I can do this. Without second though I summon the sword I just store away a few second ago as I charged at the enemy. In a matter of second I swung the demonic sword toward the opponent.

Huh… it seem I was right, she cant take the full blunt of the sword so the only chpice she has is to dodge it. Guess the fight is over. While she was dodging my attack I extend my other hand as I punch her. But because I was focus on my sword attack the force of the punch wasn't much as it only sent her skidding a few meter away.

But that all I need to activate my ultimate technique.

"Burst! Dress Break!"

[POP!]

That moment, Izabella's clothes were blown away. Her naked body became visible. Wow, it's huge breasts! It's really good since her body is tight! I have saved it in my brain's memory!

"Wha! What is this!?"

Izabella reacted by hiding her private parts. Well of course you would react that way! Here it is! I didn't waste any time and put forward the small block of magic that I created with my right hand! I imagined a block of magic launching from my hand! I shot it towards the enemy!

"Go!"

[SHOOOOOT!]

The block of magic that had been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Ku! With a move like this!"

The waves of magic covered the naked Izabella's body.

[BANG!]

A big shock-wave spread throughout the area. When it calmed down, Izabella who was on the ground started to get covered with light. She started to fade away and disappeared from this place.

[Reset]

The effect of Boosted Gear ran out. Then...

[Raiser Phenex-sama's "Rook", retires.]

I heard the announcement of Grayfia-san.

"Hell yeaaaaaah!"

I shouted with joy because I defeated a "Rook". I can fight! I can fight because of you, Buchou!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

My mouth was gapping again. Ok… I shouldn't be surprise that Issei will use that move again. But I feel like.. like all the training I gave him was some sort useless. Come on… Issei I knew you aren't that weak that you have to realize on those wonderful- I mean that kind of skill.

Sigh… now I'm starting to have a doubt whether I was supposed to give him this thing. Will he even use it in the first place? I don't know whether he will notice but the thing I will give him is not something you can found anywhere. In fact one could say… it was some sort of legendary itself though that depend on what Issei could do with it.

"fufufufu~ the Sekiryutei is interesting isn't?" Serafall who were with me the whole time comment on Issei.

"I wouldn't said interesting, it more like unique." Never in my life I have seen someone who create a skill that it main purpose is to strip woman. Not even in the anime or manga… wait. I think there was this story about a main character posses the power to hike the skirt. Nah…. Now not the time to think about those.

I continued to watch the battle unfold as a new opponent come after Issei and Kiba. Come on… didn't he learn from the note I gave him before? Just when I though about it Issei Sacred gear undergone some changed. Guess he finally awaken Boosted gear second ability as I watch him transfer his power to Kiba making a spike of sword coming from the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 2 "Pawns", 2 "Knights", and 1 "Bishop", retires.]

"Yes!"

I made a gut pose after hearing Grayfia-san's announcement. With that attack, it took down a large number of their servants! I can do it! We can do it! With this new power, "Gift", Buchou, Akeno-san and Kiba's power will increase! Yes, with this new ability we can defeat Raiser!

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power..."

Kiba looked around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. He seemed surprised because his ability did more effects than he thought. Though the sword I got from him si already broke though from the fight with Raiser other knight just now.

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen your..."

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Queen" retires.]

"..!?'

"What!?"

Kiba and I couldn't believe our ears. Of-course! I can't believe it! A..Akeno-san... That can't be! Akeno-san is the strongest out of us...

[BANG!]

The ground vibrated violently and I heard a familiar noise. The sound came from where Kiba was. When I looked in that direction timidly, I lost my words. Kiba... Our "Knight" was on the ground with smoke coming out from his body. There was blood around him. Even without any time reaching him, his body was covered with light and disappeared.

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Knight" retires."]

Another impossible announcement echoed through the field. I could only stand there in a daze with the continued outcome of unexpected events...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

I watch the event unfold. Truth to be told I want to divert my eye away but I keep watching. I wacth as Rias Gremory and Issei fought against Raiser. It seem no matter what attack their use Raiser just regenerated his body.

Phenex is a clan of demon who resemble a phoenix. A creature which are immortal. Defeating an immortal opponent may seem next to impossible. In fact I don't think I can beat him… physically that is. If you can't defeat the enemy physically then you have to beat them mentally. And I got just one spell perfect for that.

Mind Wipe. With the spell I can erase all his memories and I'm pretty sure it wont regenerate. Void spell may not look like it was dangerous but it effect was terrifying if you have to say.

I continued to watch the futile battle as Isse finally collapse. Guess he overuse his Ability. Even he wont be able to stand up for a while after that. The match over as Rias Gremory forfeit. Sigh… this isn't really my business nut I guess I should go and see how Issei is doing. He must be feeling worse right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

When I woke up, there was a familiar ceiling above me. It was my room.

...Why am I here? I tried to remember hard what happened... I was supposed to be having a match. The "Rating Game" between Rias and Raiser. The stage was the replica of the school I go to. Our base was the old school building, and the enemy's base was the new school building. I was running around the battlefield along with Kiba and Koneko-chan aiming towards the enemy's base. Koneko-chan fell. Kiba fell. Akeno-san fell and then... Then I got my mind straight. What happened to Buchou!? The match!? The outcome!? Did we defeat Raiser!? Why am I here? When I got my upper body up.

"Seems like you are awake."

The woman next to me talked to me. The silver haired maid, Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia-san! The match? What happened to Buchou!?"

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned."

...! N...no...I became speechless. I didn't know what to say. Did I lose? Was I beaten by Raiser? Shameful. I'm such a shameful and useless guy... I acted so big and I couldn't do anything and went down right in front of Buchou... Weak... Why am I so weak...? Even Asia could have continued to live as a human if I were a bit stronger. Also Buchou. If I could have used my Sacred Gear even more effectively it wouldn't have ended like this... I couldn't stop crying. Even if Grayfia-san was next to me I was shedding loads of tears. I only had regrets. And felt shameful. And weak. And pathetic...

"Right now there is an engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama taking place. It's at the assembly hall that was prepared by the house of Gremory."

"...Where's Kiba and the others?"

"They went to escort the two. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Issei-sama and Asia-sama."

Asia? Asia didn't go?

"Because of Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here with me, taking care of Ise-sama. She went downstairs to get a new towel."

Is that so. Buchou left Asia by my side... I made her worry. Buchou... Engagement... So right now it's the middle of the party...

"...Do you not agree with it?"

That's how Grayfia-san asked me.

"Yes. Even if the battle is over I can't accept it."

"Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decision."

"I understand that! I know that! But still I..."

I couldn't agree with something Buchou was against! I didn't want to see Buchou who had to obey her parents against her will! That bastard! I didn't want to hand Buchou to that bastard! I understood it. This was jealousy. I was feeling jealous of that bastard, as a single guy! I did not want to hand over Buchou to someone like him!

"Fufufu."

Grayfia-san started to laugh quietly. It was my first time seeing her smile. She always seemed cool and calm...

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many devils but it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what he thinks with his face and moves by what he believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting"."

Seriously? Maou-sama thinks about me like that? If Buchou's brother who is also the king of devils calls me "interesting", I don't know how to react. Grayfia-san took out a single paper. There was a magic circle written on it.

"This magic circle can transport you to the hall of the engagement party of the houses of Gremory and Phenex."

! Why... Why did she show me this!?

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She paused for a second and spoke with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall.]. That's what he said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. It will definitely be useful to you. "

...

I didn't know how to respond. Grayfia-san stood up and tried to leave the room after leaving the magic circle paper in my hand.

"When Ise-sama was sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the devils or the fallen-angels. If it's that hatred power, then..."

Grayfia-san stopped there and left my room. I was left alone in my room... There was no need to think about it. When I got up from my bed I went to find something to wear. Then I saw the new uniform on my table... It was torn and damaged that badly... Who prepared this new one? Was it Grayfia-san? Buchou? Anyway, thanks to whoever did. It happened when I put my uniform on and took the paper. The door opened and Asia came in.

"...! Ise-san!"

Asia dropped the towel and bucket of water when she saw me. Then she jumped into my arms. Wow. What happened Asia...? I would feel embarrassed if you suddenly hugged me.

"Thank god. I'm so happy. You slept for two days even when your wounds healed... I thought you were never going to open your eyes again... Ise-san..."

Asia started to cry in my arms. Aah, I made her cry again. I calmed her down while patting her head. Man, what am I doing? For sleeping for two days.

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

"!"

She seemed very shocked at what I just said. She seemed to know what I was about to do.

"...It's not...to celebrate...right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take back Buchou. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a route to go to the hall."

"I'm going too!"

Asia said it without a second thought. She had a serious face. Oh man...

"No. You stay here Asia."

"I don't want to! I can fight along with Ise-san! I learned how to use magic! I don't want to just be protected!"

Asia grabbed my hand. It felt like she was saying that she didn't want to leave me. No, she meant that.

"No. You will stay Asia. I will get Buchou back. You know, Boosted Gear is a professional thing for something like this. Don't worry. I will beat up Raiser easily and..."

"I cannot be unworried!"

Asia raised her voice. Her voice was mixed with tears. There were tears that came out from her green eyes and she had a very sad face.

"...You might get bloody...and crumbled...and mushy again... Are you going to go through all that pain again...? I don't want to see Ise-san in that state again..."

I received critical injuries when I took Asia back from the fallen-angel and the group of exiled-exorcists. I was also torn in the battle with Raiser. I would have died if I didn't get healed by Asia. I can even imagine Asia crying while healing me. I will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness. I thought about the future like that, a little bit. I grabbed Asia's hand and said it with a smile,

"I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live and stay with you forever."

Asia nodded while wiping her tears.

"...Then please promise me one more thing."

"Promise?"

"Please come back with Buchou-san."

Asia said it to me with a smile.

"Yeah, of course."

Asia smiled really happily when I answered her. Oh I remember. There's something I want to ask Asia.

"The truth is, Asia..."

When I told Asia the circumstances, she agreed and went to her room and got a particular thing. Now, what was left was... I closed my eyes and talked within my heart.

(Oi. Come out if you can hear me. You are there, aren't you? Welsh Dragon Ddraig! If you are there, I need to talk to you. Come out!)

A creepy laugh echoed in my heart without any moment's notice.

[Yeah, what is it brat? What business do you have with me?]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[SHINNNNNNNNNE]

...

I was transported to an unfamiliar place with the magic circle Grayfia-san gave me. I thought that I couldn't transport because I lacked magical energy. Maybe this magic circle is special? I looked around where I was transported. It was a very spacious corridor. On the wall there were rows of candles that continued to the end. There was a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair. Is it someone related to Buchou?

"yo, they say you will be here… you were late you know. I was tired of waiting." Suddenly a voice who I seem to be familiar with call out to me. When I turn to look at the owner of the voice.

"Senpai!" standing with his arm crossed as he lay his back on the wall was Saito-senpai. Wait, wait! Why is Senpai here?

"it been a while you don't have to be so shock by it." Senpai said faking hurt.

"W-what are you doing here?" Senpai was Kaichou familiar right? Does that mean Kaichou also here?

"sigh… oh well here take this. This time it was yours. Use it as you see fit." Without warning a light suddenly engulfed Senpai hand as something drop on his hand. He throw it at me without waiting for me to confirm what it is.

Guh… I almost fell over from catching it but just from the shape I notice it look like some sort of sword.

"This sword…" there no mistaking it. It was that sword that I've been using over and over again. Though something it seem to be a bit different from before. At the centre on the edge of the sword was a big Jewel just like the one on my Sacred gear is. Surrounding the big jewel was a 4 small jewel. Each color, green, red, blue and brown. At the right edge there was a Black jewel attached on it while on the left edge was a White jewel attached.

When I hold the Hilt I feel the weight of the sword lessen as if it was weightless. But the sound it make when it hit the floor is prove enough that it was heavy.

"The sword is complete now so I give it to you forever. Don't worry about overusing the sword. I can guarantee that the sword won't break even if it was face to face with the legendary sword."

I don't know what Senpai mean by Legendary sword but In other word this sword is strong enough that I don't have to worry if it would break? I guess I was lucky to get a new sword before I go and Save Buchou.

"thank you very much Senpai." I don't know what to say beside thanking him. I mean he really did a lot for me there long before I even becoming a Devil.

"heh… think nothing of it. Though good luck with whatever it is you planning to do. I wish I could help but if I get involved in this I will only get Sona into trouble. Then… farewell."

Before I could said anything Senpai already left running the opposite direction of where I am going. Even now I still don't know what on that guy mind but I have much more important right now. I need to save Buchou and that is what will happen. I grip the sword that Senpai gave me tightly as I open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Yosh… I'm done what I came here for so the best course of action is to return home.

…..

…..

Nah… I should have at least see how it turn out for Issei. I mean he will go against a high class Devil by himself. Can he really win? From what I see of that Raiser strength… his power is nothing to scoff at. Even without that immortality it will be hard to beat him.

The sword I give Issei may be able to turn the table around but that only if Issei is able to unlock it true potential. It just like Judith sword Chaltier. Although the sword itself is strong it still depend whether the user is strong enough to use it on full potential.

Speaking of Judith I wonder what he was doing right now? No doubt he must be recovering from our last fight. I did cut off his arm but the fact that there is no trace of that said arm mean he pick it up before he escape. From the knowledge I learn Judith currently posses the Anti-void Existence. There no doubt that he will come after me and Sona once he recover so I have to keep my guard on when it happen.

But back to the current situation. After I left Issei I quickly turn back using the other road. There no way I could miss a fight between a phoenix and a Dragon. Not to mention I might learn a new thing about Sacred gear. There Is still so many mysteries surrounding it that I doubt I could uncover it with all the information I have.

With that thought in mind I hurry while trying to make sure other don't see me. It will be bad if human Is seen walking in the den full of Devil. I don't know how they will differentiate between human and Devil seeing that the Devil seems to be similar with human. Minus those wing on their back. It not really a problem since I could just grow wing using Transform… but I should use that as a last resort. That spell really take a toll on me whenever I use it. Not to mention Derf is empty so I don't have any magic to use it in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I managed to sneak out without being noticed. But I have a feeling Rias brother already noticed me but chose to ignore it.

Now where I wonder where is the best sit to watch… as I ponder where should I go… I tried to act casually as I could so no one will be suspicious on me even if I walk by.

"Hey, you."

Crap! Did I just fot noticed? I was confident that no one noticed me and yet…

"Um… w-what?" I slowly turn around hoping that this is just some misunderstanding.

"you sure have gut slacking off at time like this. Here, take this to Miss Ravel over there. Don't slacking off now. We still need to serve the guest even in this kind of situation."

The person who saying that to me suddenly shoving me a tray wit a glass of water on it. How rude… do I look like a waiter to him? Well it better than being found out so I guess it should be okay.

"Ah yeah… sorry for troubling you. I'll be going now." I need to get away as quickly as possible. I should just hand this over to whoever it is this Miss Ravel is and get out and found better spot. It seem that the battle between Raiser and Issei is about to begin so I better hurry.

"um… Miss, here your drink." I try to imitate how the waiter do their job and I must admit I failed miserably. The one who I'm supposed to deliver the drink is a little girl well I say a few year younger than me. How am I so sure… well for starter from what I learn of the Devil they age about the same as human until they reach a certain age. Some Devil even change they appearance as they age increased to look young forever. That kinda cheating if I say so myself.

"umu… thank for your work. You can go now." The girl Ravel I assume dismissed me. Good… now I should go and… hm? Aren't this place is the perfect view? I thought to myself when I notice I can see the whole place from here. hm… if I could somehow stay here I could get a lot of data from the fight.

"So, what do you think of the fight?" this better work. I should strike up a conservation with the girl here so I could stay here to get a clearer view of the battle.

"hm? What are you saying… of course my brother win. Nii-san is the strongest." The girl replied/ her brother? So that Raiser guy is her brother. If she have that much confidence than Raiser is indeed strong. I hope the sword I gave Issei help in this case.

"are you sure? From what I see the other person… I mean isn't he the legendary dragon? Can your brother really beat that kind of person?"

"hmph… of course he will. Wait a sec… who are you anyway? You're not one of the servant."

Crap… I wasn't counting on me being found out. Uh… how should I get out of this… oh yeah… I could use that.

"heh, as expected of Raiser sister, you managed to found out."

"You're the one who gave yourself out!"

I ignore those comments for now.

"hm… I'm afraid I'm in no position to tell why I am here. But believe me that I only came here with Maou Leviathan for some business."

"…"

"…"

"You just tell me yourself." She finally talking.

"kuh… as expected of the Phenex family. To actually trick me to telling you."

No, you're the one who doesn't stop talking!"

"hahaha… what are you talking about? Oh well now that the cat out of the bag let enjoy the match shall we?" I said casually as I return watching the fight.

"oi… your making fun of me aren't you?"

Damn… I thought that will work.

"Come on… just let me watch the battle peacefully. Let do it like this, you cheer for your brother while I cheer for Issei. That way we can watch the fight with more feeling."

"Issei? Is that the name of that Dragon? So you knew of him. Oh well… no matter what there no way he can beat my brother." The girl Ravel said returning to the match.

"heh… let make a bet then. I take Issei side and you take your brother side. The loser will have to do whatever the winner said."

"a-anything… are you planning…" why are you looking at me as if I was some sort of pervert. "you know that perverted beast so you must also…." Oh I see… so she think I'm the same as Issei…..

"Hell no! I wont do anything pervert to you… oh… I see, so you weren't confident that your brother will win. Oh well I'm sure Issei will win the fight no problem." I tried a reverse psychology on her to make her agreed and…

"What? My brother won't lose. Very well I accept. You will regret the day you underestimate my brother." Heh… that was easy. Now the problem is….

Isseiiiiiii if you lose be prepared that I would let you wish you were never born the next time we meet. I silently sent a telephatic message to Issei. If he lose than I don't know what this girl will do to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Brrrr… what with the sudden chill for some reason I have a feeling that I should win this fight no matter the cost. If I lose I feel like something bad will happen to me. Well of course if I lose that Buchou will have to marry that bastard Raiser but for some reason I feel like something other than that will happen to me. In any case… I better win this battle… no, I must win.

The center of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The devils in the hall were looking at the space with interested eyes. The club members were sitting in the same place as Buchou. Maou-sama was also present next to Buchou. Um… who was that next to Maou sama. It was a girl I didn't know and for some reason she was wearing a magical girl costume. But from the look of it that girl seem to be respected so she must also be from the higher class.

Oh well… I should focus at the fight at hand.

"Please start!"

The person in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win! But before that, Raiser let his fire wings out and pointed at my gauntlet.

"Your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, "Boosted Gear". Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object and your allies."

So he knew the ability of "Boosted Gear Gift". Yeah, I expected it. Also "Gift" is a million times stronger if I fight with my allies. I made a big grin towards Buchou.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"...Ise?"

Buchou made a doubtful face. Don't worry. I will show it to you now.

"10 seconds? You talk big. Then I will finish this in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' "Pawn"!"

Raiser Phenex! I'm going to crush you down for real!

"Buchou! Allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nodded at my request.

[HEART BEAT]

I heard the noise within me. This feeling was the approval of Buchou who allowed me to use "Queen".

"Promotion, Queen!"

I promoted to the ultimate piece! I could feel a power that was coming from within me! The start of the battle will be the climax! Now the next one! Let's go Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor)! My Sacred Gear!

"Buchou!"

I shouted towards Buchou.

"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using magic! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan! And I don't have a healing power like Asia! But still I will become the "Ultimate Pawn"!"

I promise! I promise you Buchou!

"For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will protect you!"

I will definitely protect you and become stronger along with my friends!

"Glow damn it! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet released a red light. The red light shinned throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colored aura covered me.

[Shinnneeeee!]

Suddenly something unexpected happen. The sword I just got from Senpai suddenly let out a bright light as it form changed. The whole sword turn Crimson red. From the hilt to it blade the color change to a blood red except the Jewel on it. The Jewel is the only one that hasn't change.

Maybe it because I enter this state that the Sword also affected by it but I can see the number on sword was [20]. Does that mean I will gain twenty count once I enter this state. That sure was convenient but I have to finish this battle fast. I only have ten second before I return to normal.

I stepped forward while emitting a red aura. My body was covered with a red armor. A plate-armor that had the motif of a dragon. The whole armor had a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also was equipped to my right arm. The jewel that was present appeared in both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there was something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"Armor!? You made the power of Sekiryutei (Red Dragon-emperor) into a real form!? And that sword… it seem the Sekiryutei power even extended on that sword…"

Raiser had a shocked expression. His comment was acute. Well it looked like a small red dragon. Even my face was covered by the armor.

"This is the power of the emperor of dragons! Balance Breaker, "Boosted Gear Scale-mail"! If you want to stop me, ask Maou-sama! Apparently it's the "Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability releases destructive power for 10 seconds. Once released I will be invincible for 10 seconds. But it has a big risk. After I release it for 10 seconds, I won't be able to use my Sacred Gear for three days. That's how the red-dragon, Ddraig explained things to me. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

[10]

The countdown begin so I don't have any time to waste. The propeller released a magic power. Instantly it released an explosive speed! Because of the G force, I couldn't handle my body but it reduced the distance between me and Raiser. Since I went at an insane speed to where he ran to, Raiser made a shocked face. He made a stance at me since he couldn't counter measure it. I will attack here!

I raised the sword in my hand as I swung it around. It was a good thing that all the training developing my sense to the point I can perceive my surrounding even at this kind of speed. Raiser raised his hand as a wall of fire form. I guess he tried to burn me with it. But I won't allow it.

[Count:5 Water] the Boost counter as Senpai call it decrease by five as my sword letting out a huge stream of water as it completely Extinguish Raiser fire. Raiser fire wasn't an ordinary one that much I could tell. But the magic that was unleash from the sword is also not ordinary.

According to Senpai the sword is divided into four element. Water, Earth, Wind and Fire. And the only way to use this element is by accumulating the number of counter and use it. The higher the Boost counter use the powerful the move can be. For Example the one I use just now is a Water Element and it cost 5 counter. I can use much stronger attack than that but of course it will only cost more than just five. I don't know the limit of it but imagine if I remove 20 counter at once. I could unleash a strong Magic without needing to spend any. Though the counter will be zero after that meaning I will not be able to use any until I refill it.

Back to the fight with the flame gone my sword trajectory kept moving to Raiser and since he wasn't expecting something like this my sword easily slash him as it send him flying hitting the wall.

[9]

The countdown didn't stop.

"cough… here I thought you cany use any elemental magic. But… if you think that level of attack could… Cough."

I don't why but suddenly Raiser vomit out a blood as he tried to stand straight.

"I-impossible… that sword… could it be… a Holy sword!?"

Eh… even if you ask me I'm not even sure. Come to think of it I just noticed it now but the sword seem to let out some sort of Holy aura from it. But that not all…

[Partner, you noticed. The sword seems to exclude not just Holy aura but a demonic aura also.]

Ddraig make a comment.

[8]

I don't know what it mean but I don't have time to waste anymore. I have to beat him before the time running out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirzech watch from his seat as his eye Narrow a bit watching the Sekiryutei or rather the sword in his hand.

"Serafall… that sword in the Sekiryutei hand… I didn't see he use it during the Rating game. Is it by some chance came from that Human Familiar?" he ask the other Maou who is sitting beside him.

"hm~ I don't know. All Sai-kun said that he has something to give to the Sekiryutei… maybe it that sword?" Serafall answer.

This could be bad. Although it was hard to make certain of it from where they standing but he was sure some high class Devil in the hall notice the sword. The sword itself posses the Demonic and Holy aura in it. One could say that it was a Holy-Demonic sword.

He want to interfere before thing go bad. If someone make a connection then the fact that the God from Bible had died will be known to many. It was not something that he want to make public if possible.

He will have a little talk with the Human Familiar after all of this is over. His ability is astounding if he able to create the sword like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Count:5 Wind]

A large gust of wind start surrounding me or rather it surround the sword on my hand causing a huge storm from where I standing.

Zwooossshh… with a swing of the sword all the accumulated wind is headed straight for Raiser causing some sort storm of wind blade as it cut through the air.

[7]

"kuh… it seem I cant underestimate you anymore. That form basically make you a monster."

As he said that I can feel enormous amount of demonic power from him as he cerat his own gust of wind to counter mine.

[6]

"Take this!"

I make a block of magical energy and shot it at Raiser. What surprise me more was the size of the attack. It was almost as big as half the size of this hall. I thought the attack will hit him for sure but instead Raiser managed to dodge it by a little margin. Kuh… if that the case.

[JET!]

I release an enormous amount of magic from my back as I headed straight to Raiser at top speed my sword pointing at him using the momentum to Stab him.

[5]

"kuh.." that guy seem to struggled to dodge and yet he still managed to dodge it. While I was recovering from my movement he use this chance to punch me. Now is the perfect chance.

I take out the Holy water that I kept on myself as I spread it out in front of me. Kuh… he tried to dodge… I cant let this go to waste.

[Count:5 Earth]

The ground crumble for a moment as a spike of Stone appear from the ground aiming at Raiser. He tried to dodge but because of that he was hit by the Holy water.

[Transfer]

I transfer my power to the Holy water as it multiply. Devil are weak against Holy water after all and not to mention the effect multiply thanks to my Sacred gear. That will leave a large damaged for sure.

[4]

As Raiser is writhing in pain the sword on my hand suddenly shine giving out a strong aura of Holy aura. I'm still don't know what going on but I use this chance to swung the sword at him. If not because my arm is a Dragon I don't know what effect it will have on me holding a Holy sword like this.

Raiser tried to parry the attack with his own fire but…

[Count:5 Fire]

The strong heat start emitting from the sword as it let out a hiss sound. Raiser fire were met with my sword but the fire is being overpower by my own sword as it start to dissipated while my own sword being engulfed by the fire.

*BOOM*

The after effect of the clash gave out a strong explosion as even I was thrown back by it. But one thing for certain my sword did hit Raiser before I got blown away so he should have receive much more damaged.

[3]

"huff… huff… did that do it?"

I wonder as I can't see anything beyond the smoke.

The smoke clear as it revealed Raiser or roatehr the unconscious body of Raiser who have been batter up by the attack.

[2]

The countdown continued but even so… the outcome is clear. I win… I defeat Raiser.

It over… we can go home now… Buchou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Phew… look like Issei wind.

"heh… it seem I win the bet….. oi… what wrong?"

I look at Ravel who had a look of disbelieve and worried on her face. Is she worried about her brother. From her movement I can see she was about to head out to the Battlefield to protect her brother but…

"Don't worry. Your brother is still alive and now that Issei the winner he doesn't have any reason to beat your brother." I hold her hand before she could jump in there.

"W-why… how…"

Geez… it seem the fact that her brother has been defeated by Issei is hard to believe.

"You know… I wouldn't say your brother is weak. But the fact Issei defeated him is probably due to having someone to protect?"

"Someone to protect?"

"Yeah… even if you got into an impossible battle if you have someone you want to protect it will give you courage to fight. No matter how strong the opponent is or how many hardship it is… if it will protect those precious to you one will do anything. Even dying."

I guess I speak from Experience. Living in the world of magic. Fighting a giant golem. Facing a 70000 army alone. Disobeying the princess order to rescue a comrade. All of it… all of it is for the sake of those that precious to me.

Ravel goes silent after that… the event continued as Issei carried Rias while some of the other servant of the Phenex try to stop him. The other member of occult club also help in letting Issei Escape.

"oh well… guess it about time I take my leave." I said to no one in particular as I stretch my hand. If going back I don't need Serafall help as I can return… oh wait. I do need some help.

"You… who are you really is?" Ravel after a moment of silence ask me. I guess I haven't really introduce myself. Might as well.

"The name Hiraga Saito. A Familiar of Sona Sitri."

As I expected she show a confused look.

"Familiar? You? … and did you just said Sitri?"

"oioioi… that to many question in one sentence. Ma… now that it over it about time for me to leave so…" just when I was about to get Serafall.

"Wait…. Um…."

What now? Truth to be told I wasn't really comfortable being in a place like this. I wonder what they reaction will be if they knew there is a human walking around.

"my name Ravel, Ravel Phenex… remember that." What … so she just want to tell her name… I already knew… oh wait. I only knew her name from that waiter. She must assume that I didn't know her name yet.

"don't worry there no way I would forget Ravel name…" she blush a bit at that. "after all you still owe me the bet." Her face changed immediately upon the mention of the bet.

"y-you!" flame erupted from her hand as she fired at me. Oh well I kinda expecting this kind of reaction as I quickly summon Derf to absorb the fire.

"hahaha… don't worry. I'm not planning anything bad. i tell you about it later when we meet. See you again."

After I said that I quickly use all the magic I just absorb to cast a void spell.

[World Door!]

A hole appear in the middle of the space and the destination is… my room of course. Well I don't know when I will see Ravel again but I'm not in a hurry.

I quickly use the World door leaving a very flustered Ravel.

Okay… it was late at night already so I better… take a bath before going to sleep. Phew…. Who know being in a different place within a day could make you go tired quickly. Well I guess usage of world door tired me out more.

Sigh….. I still got school tomorrow. And if I skip anymore I think Sona will kill me for real. Better get rest while I can.

* * *

yosh… now that the even in volume two had finish this is where everything begin. Starting from here I will make change to a canon event making it a bit different. Unlike this chapter which mostly goes the same way as Canon.

See you next time and don't forget to review. It at least let me know that people still want me to continued this.


	17. Chapter 17

this isn't really an update. i just add some new thing at the end. it not really important as it was jsut to satisfy me for this chapter ending. nevertheless please read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

Today is another day. A peaceful day without needing to fight. I just want to do Eichi thing so why the heck did I seem to gotten involve in many fight lately? Oh well... I should have enjoy this peaceful day to the fullest.

At least that what I though before I arrive at school.

As soon as I enter the school gate the sight that greeted me was... a bunch of student laying on the ground unconscious. There seem to be a blood on the ground and looking at them it came from their nose.

What happened here? The one laying on the ground seem to Male while the female has this Defeated look on their eye. What is this is it an enemy attack?

Hm? Isn't that...

"oi, Matusda! Motohama! What happened?" I noticed that those two seem to be one the guy who are laying on the ground.

"oh... Issei huh... it been a while. Listen... be careful. If you didn't toughen up your resolve you will also become like us."

Motohama start talking weird. Thing must be serious than I thought if even he became like this.

"heh... I never thought something like that could exist. With this I have no more regret. It truly is... The Bust Revolution."

Matsuda said slowly as he fell unconscious with soon join by Motohama.

"Matsuda! Motohama! Hang in there! Damn it! Just what the hell happened here!?" in ask no one in particular. Just who is the one responsible for this.

"Um... ano... can you tell me where the Faculty office is?" suddenly a I can hear a girl ask me a question and when I turn to look at her...

"Nwagh!" blood shoot out from my nose as I found myself laying on the ground.

"Eh... why are you sleeping so sudden? W-why is everyone I met suddenly decide to sleep?" the girl ponder.

no, rather than sleeping they are all unconscious. Even myself was almost Lose consciousness right there but I managed to endure.

The person responsible for this disaster is a Blonde hair Bishojou girl in front of it just a face I can still whistood it. Well mainly because I've been surrounded by a high grade beauty lately that I've gotten use to it already. The problem with this girl is... her breaaaaaaaaasssttttt. Even Buchou got beat down by her if I were to compare the two. Is that thing for real. It just as Matsuda said. It truly is the Bust Revolution.

As I was trying to regain my strength back an overly familiar voice can be heard.

"oiii.. Tiffa! Don't run off by yourself." That said person said as he came running at us. Come to think of it, I've seen this girl before. Hm... let see... if I remember correctly...

"Ahhh! You're that girl with the fallen angel!" I stood up immediately as I immediately being on my guard.

Kuh... it definitely her. There no doubt about it. I did remember about a girl with a big Boob back then but because I was more focus on Asia the impact on me is greatly reduced.

"Eh? Um... have we met before?" the girl was surprised by my word. Keh... can she at least remember me.

Well let forget about the girl for a moment. The main question is about the guy who just ran at us.

"yo Issei, how are you doing?" the person greet me.

"Oh I'm fine- no wait! Why is she with you?" I wonder how this guy can act so casually about. Furthermore he doesn't seem to be effected by this biological weapon infront of me.

"Eh, what do you… oh… you mean Tiffa."

It seems he finally realize what I am talking about.

"Well you see…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a short explanation by Senpai I understood a few things. It seem that large hole I heard about in the city connected to this girl somehow and right now she in our side meaning she wasn't an enemy. If that the case I shouldn't worry very much. Rather I should be worry about my eye. My eye had been glued to her breast the entire time that I found it impossible to look away.

If this was me before meeting Buchou and the other I would have died by the blood loss already but I guess I have some sort of resistance against it a little.

*donk*

"gah!" suddenly i can feel something hitting my head and when I turn around I can see Senpai holding Derflinger on his hand.

"What was that for!?" I shout at him. It was obvious that he just hit me with Derflinger. Not to mention in the middle of the school. Fortunately many already faint so no one notice Senpai carrying a sword.

"hm... if I didn't do that your eye won't move elsewhere." Senpai said that as Derflinger vanished in particle of light. I always wonder how he did that. For me my Boosted gear have the abilities to store something like that sword he gave me for example. "listen here Issei... if you did anything to Tiffa... well let just say you wish you will never born once I finish with you." Senpai is scary for some reason today so I could only just nod. He seem protective of this girl for some reason.

"um...Saito-san..." the girl In question had been watching our interaction for the entire time. She must have been confused from how her face look like right now.

"oh Tiffa... it nothing. Anyway, this Is Hyudou Issei. He also a Devil like you but he with the Gremory group." Senpai introduce me.

"oh... my name Tiffania Tudor. Starting from today I will be transferring to this school starting today." The girl politely bow as she said that but I didn't miss waht she said. She will be transfering to our school. Wow... our school seem to get new student a lot lately. Not that I complain cause all of them are Bishoujou... except Senpai that is.

"there you have it. She will be on the same year as you so please help her and..." Senpai start to have this dark look on her face. "...please restrain your perverted mind as much as possible." He said it as I can feel a ominous aura coming from him which left me speechless.

"Y-yes." I managed to answer him as I nod.

"Good, then Tiffa... let me take you to the faculty office." With that Senpai and the girl leave me as they head for the faculty office.

"Phew... that was scary.." I managed to blurt out. Who knew Senpai could be that scary when he was protective on someone. I better not get on his bad side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

After I take Tiffa to Faculty office it was time for me to head for classes. Since she was in a second year it should be fine. But I wonder which class Tiffa will be in. Hm... Considering Sona the only class I could think of is the same class as Saji. That way it would be easier if something happen. There no way she will put Tiffa in the same class as Issei. That should be for the best. I silently agreed while nodding.

"What are you doing nodding to yourself?"

"gah! Oh, Sona. Don't scare me like that." I turn around as I notice Sona together with Tsubaki. The two of them must also heading to the classroom right now.

"how many time do I need to tell you to call me Kaichou at school." Sona said a bit irritated.

"Oh, you don't like I call you that. Than how about So-tan?"

*Crack, Crack* a spark of electricity start to gather at her hand.

"waitwaitwait, I'm just kidding! It against the school rule to cast explosion in the middle of hallway!" at the word school rule the spark disappear. Phew... safe. Ever since Sona able to use explosion as she want she seem to take out on me a lot lately.

"I forget I ever heard you said that class is starting so let get going." Sona said as she take off to the class.

"phew... that was close." I said slowly feeling relief.

"fufu... both of you always like that. It make me feel jealous a bit." Tsubaki stop for a moment as she said that before continuing to follow Sona.

What the heck did she mean by that? From what I see it nothing to be jealous of. What so fun being on the receiving end of the explosion? Sigh... thinking carefully it was amazing how Sona able to use the Explosion without needing a wand to concentrated. Chaos or Void...let just use void to make it easier use the same system as magic in Halkeginia. Meaning one would need some sort of catalyst to channel a magic. A wand for example.

Even so it also possible to use magic without the use of wand. From what I heard Louise mother can use magic without wand albeit it is much weaker than it originally is. The fact that Sona can use it without one just show how strong her Mental capabilities is.

*ding, dong* the bell resound meaning the first period is starting.

Crap, I better go now or else I'll be late for class. With that thought in mind I ran to the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class finish for today. It feel like forever since I'm coming to class so I'm a bit behind from everyone else. But that not a problem as I can easily catch up thank to Myozrinirn. It not just let me control Artifact but it also help on giving me insight on everything that was hard to understand. I feel like I'm cheating but... well we have to use everything on our disposal so it okay. Sona doesn't seem to complain much even though she knew about it.

I've been studying a lot lately especially science and so on. I need the knowledge if I ever want to improve my invention. I also receive some book from that bastard Ajuka. I still haven't forgotten what he done to me but.. still the book he sent me is all about the technology that the Devil use. It sure helps me on some of the thing I create.

Now that class is finished as always we in Sitri group gather at the student council.

"Ahem, now that everyone here let me introduce the new person in our group." Sona began as everyone attention was on her and the new girl. There no need for me to say who right. "Her name Tiffania Tudor, starting from now she is part of our group. Her position is Pawn." She said formally without missing a beat.

But the name got me thinking... this is not the same as Tiffa that I knew. Tiffania in Halkeginia adopted the name Westwood from the name of Westwood forest where she hide. This Tiffa use her original name that is Tudor. It seem there are another person with Tudor name in it. Maybe Prince Wales also exist in this world and going by Halkeginia world relationship he must also be Tiffa cousin in this world.

After all the introduction had been made we resume to our usual daily life... by Daily life I mean just laying around doing nothing. Honestly the only people that working in the student council is only Sona, Tsubaki and Saji while the other just helping out when needed. For the student council the member is too much... then again I'm not complaining. There no way I could do the job like Sona did.

Tiffa had been talking with other member and from the look of it they getting aling pretty well. I wonder how she was doing at class.

"psst, Saji. Tiffa in your class right? How is she doing?" I whisper to Saji not wanting other to know.

"don't get to close, you disgust me." Saji said as he back away for a little.

"eh? That hurt. What did I do that you hate me so much." I feign ignorance while I already knew the reason he doesn't like me. It can only mean... yep, he don't like me taking picture and make a profit out of it...that must be it.

...

...

...

Did someone cast a time stop spell? There no way I could be wrong right? What else could it be? He was jealous because Sona and me get along? Nah... he doesn't seem to love Sona so why would he be jealous? Gah... who am I talking this to. Oi... what with that "this guy so dense" looks? Who am I talking to again?

Oh well back to the current situation at hand. Time seem to be moving again as i face Saji.

"Not that I care what you think but can you answer my question." I ask again as Saji sigh in defeat. Good, a Kouhai must always respect their Senpai.

"Well, aside from the fact that it take a while for the guy to regain consciousness she seem to be getting along with other girl. Momo also in the class so nothing bad happened."

Hm... that reassuring. If it Momo I'm sure she won't allow any bad thing happen to her comrade. I guess I can rest easy. But what with that "a while for the guy to regain consciousness" sentence? Come to think of it this morning there seem to be a lot of student sleeping in the ground. Did the ground so comfortable that they even sleep on it? Maybe I should try it when I got the chance.

"Thanks for the answer, here take this. It a picture of Sona in the middle of changing into PE outfit." I gave him one of the pictures I kept. So far Sona hasn't realise yet that I've been taking her picture and other Bishoujou in the school secretly. Of course I didn't sell any picture of the girl in student council. There still my comrade nonetheless. Occult club research is another matter. Most of my profit came from their picture. Not to mention Kiba picture is on high demand between the girl. Especially when I took it together with Issei. The sale had been booming lately.

"gah, y-you... did this again..." sigh... this guy si always so serious. I sigh a bit. Can he just accept my goodwill this time.

"If you don't want it then..." I trailed of seeing his reaction.

"guh... come on Saji... this clearly intrude Kaichou privacy... don't be tempted... but, jsut one shouldn't be bad... hm... hmmmmmmm... argh... WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" he suddenly shout. Is it really hard to make a decision here?

"just take it." I forcefully shove the picture into his pocket before anyone noticing. His shout just gain everyone attention.

"What wrong?" Tiffa ask gently.

"N-nothing wrong. It just a guy talk, right Saji." I said quickly to cover it up. I already notice Sona gaze at me. She must be thinking I'm up to something again. It was clear from how she look like.

"Eh... um... y-yeah... were just talking." Saji seem to broke out from his stupor as he answer it. Nice one Saji. I was afraid that I would face the Explosion for a second there.

"That sure doesn't look like nothing to me." Tsubaki doesn't seem convinced.

"Yeah... just what do you planning Saito?" following Tsubaki was Sona as she look at me with a sharp eye.

"Why is it always me? Shouldn't Saji also be suspected in this case?" the way Sona speak just now seem to indicate that I'm the one responsible. Not that she was wrong but can she at least believe me a little?

"Because no one else in the student council had ever cause trouble except you." Ouch... she don't need to be so blunt about it. Anyway...i better change the topic fast.

"A-anyway, Tsubaki." I turn to Tsubaki ignoring Sona sharp gaze.

"Yes..." she look at me wondering what I want.

"It been a while since we traijn together... how about it. There something I want to try, is that okay with you?"

"Eh... I'm okay with it but there still a lot people in the school. Maybe later." That kind of a problem. What I want to try will probably make a lot of noise so I should be careful about the place to train. Hm... is there some place where people won't disturb...

"Aha! I got it!" I suddenly shout as something came to mind.

"w-what is it?" Tsubaki ask a bit shock by my sudden outburst.

"I knew just the place. Everyone should come along to. It would be perfect place for a training." I said to everyone in the room. How could I forget about that... maybe that Explosion Sona throw at me at that time caused me to forget?

"Come along? But where?" I can see Sona a bit interested by this place I'm talking about.

"You'll see... but first." I slowly walk up to a nearby wall.

"Hm... it should be around here..." I mutter as my hand touching the wall as if searching for something until I feel a slight bulge on the wall. "... yosh this should be the right place." With a slight knock at the place a small magic circle light up at the wall as it disappear revealing a hidden room behind it.

"A hidden room? Saito, what have you done to the Student council room..." i don't need to turn back as I can already feel an ominous aura coming from Souna.

"W-wait! I didn't do this. If you want to blame anyone you should Blame Ajuka for this."

"Beelzebub-sama? Hm... I see." It good that she understood immediately what happened. In the first place it was impossible for me to do something like this. The wall was clearly built base on the magic in which case I wasn't capable of.

"This way." I told them. The room wasn't really big but at the centre of it was a big drawing of magic circle. I step on the magic circle as the floor give out a bright lguht as I was engulfed by it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One by one they appear from the circle. The magic circle in that room was connected to my lab that was built underground. Currently I'm in some sort of room jsut like the one from before with a big drawing of magic circle.

"A Transportation spell.,, Judging from the drawing of magic circle this definitely Ajuka-sama handiwork." Sona said as she deduced what happened. From what I knew each Race of devil had their own magic circle to distinguish them from other family. That how Sona able to tell that Ajuka was responsible for this.

"sigh... doing something like this without my knowledge. Maybe I should pay him a visit later." I swear I can see a bit spark crackle at Sona hand for a second there. Oh well...Ajuka. You reap what you sow. It good that I'm not the target of Sona wrath this time.

"Hey... what is that?" Tiffa seem to be amazed by the size of the lab. Honestly... you may as well call this facilities rather than a lab. This place is too big.

I lead them to one of the room. The room was about the size of two classroom. At far end of the corner there was some sort of big monitor with a binch of keyboard. If I didn't knew any better I would have thought I got trapped in some sort of Sci-fi movie.

"Ok... let begin." I touch the keyboard as Myoznitnirn rune start to glow telling me how to work this thing. With high speed my hand move by itself as I start to tap the key one by one as a screed appear. After a few second the screen seem to be showing a picture of a palce ranging from wasteland, grassland, sea, beach and many more.

The other had been watching me curiously. Can't blame them. If I was in their place I would have done the same thing.

"Okay... I need someone to put magical energy into that orb over there." I point at the orb jsut beside the terminal. Nothing free here. In order for this thing to run I need a supply of magical energy. Since I don't have magic energy I can only relied on the other for this. No wonder I forgot all about it. This thing is basically useless for someone like me.

"Like this?" Kusaka decide to volunteer as she put her hand on the orb as she channelled her own demonic energy.

The orb Glow giving the sign that it was being fill. The glow start to glow red as finally it was red as if it was blood.

"Ok... that should be enough." I told her as she stop channelling magical energy.

"I think it about time you tell us what's this thing got to do with the training." Sona said calmly.

"I'm a bit curious about it to." Saji comment on the side. From the look of other they seem to be wondering the exact same thing. Oh well... let get this over with.

"This machine as you can see is basically a simulation machine. You input the data of a certain placed and then you can create the exact same replica as that place it. For example..." I push some button as the image scroll down until it stop at the picture of Kuouh Private academy. As the image stop I push enter.

*Guonnn* the sound as something start can be heard as they all turn to look at two magic circle appear beside the terminal.

"All right then... Tsubaki. You take the left while I take the right." I said to her. She nod at taht as she stand at the magic circle.

"Once you arrive the battle will begin. I explain the rest later so you better focus on the fight." I said this to her as I step at the other magic circle.

The circle glow as it covers both of us and then...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsubaki open her eye as she suddenly found herself on the middle of track field of Kuouh academy. She was a bit confused at what happen. From waht she can see this was the same as replica that was created for the rating game. Maybe this was based on that.

What she doesn't understand was the word [FIGHT] in front of her as it exploded in a burst of fire. And then up in the sky was a number. Starting from 300 the number seem going down. Is that a timer? She wonders.

But one thing for sure Saito had said that once she reach the place the battle begin. She was on her guard as she watch her surroundings. Since they objective was to train no doubt that she and Saito was currently duelling.

*Clang*

The sound came from behind as she turn around spun her Naginata only to be met with...

"Nothing?" upon seeing that she realise it was a trap immediately. Following her instinct she drew her sword to her left.

*clang* the sound of metallic sword meeting with each other can be heard as her eye were drawn to her attacker eye.

"heh... I was sure I got you. Not bad Tsubaki." Saito said as he kick the ground maintaining their distance.

"we've been fighting together for a while now so I kind of get use to how your fight. Even so... why didn't you use Haste? If you use it I would have lost already." From how Saito movement Tsubaki can see he was using his own natural speed instead of using Haste. Not to mention unlike last fight she decide to use the weapon she most familiar with, the naginata. This time she fought with the intend to win.

"As I said... this is a training. I decide that I won't use it for this match. I can't just relied on that every time. It better if I could fight without using it. It save a lot of my energy." Saying that Saito stood facing her with his Derflinger.

"Very well... i would also limited myself to my sword skill." Tsubaki said as she enters a stance for the next strike.

"Derf, Katana form." As Saito said that the sword in his hand glow as the form change to a Katana. It was the same kind of sword when Saito was facing Judith. Is he trying to use that technique. The ultimate counter where he drew his sword from the sheath and proceeds to cut the enemy in a speed of light. If that the case she have to be careful... at least that what she thought when Saito suddenly drew the sword from it sheath.

"yosh... here I come!" with a shout he charged through at her. Tsubaki also charge at the same time as they weapons clash. With a blinding speed both of the weapons clash as the spark forming from their clash.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back to where Sona and the other. After both Saito and Tsubaki and disappear through the magic circle the screen at the monitor split into two as it show both Saito and Tsubaki in different place from each other.

Between the screen there seem to be some sort of timer as the number decrease as second pass.

"this…" Sona was at loss of word. This makes it feel like rating game except that it a one on one. It as if she was watching those fighting game where you select your character and then fight. The only difference is that they aren't hp bar or special bar meaning that the strength depend on the person itself.

They continued watching as Saito move. It feel as if there was someone recording Saito movement as the screen were following him. She can see Saito set up some sort of decoy as he goes for a surprise attack but Tsubaki managed to block it. Someone like Saito doesn't suit for fighting the enemy head on. His abilities mostly relied on his wits as he take advantage of everything that he has.

That what supposed to be his fighting style but suddenly Saito seem to charge head on without any trick whatsoever. His sword clash with Tsubaki Naginata as they move at blinding speed.

"heh… it seem all the training paid off." Sona couldn't help but let out a slight smile as she watch Saito.

"What do you mean Kaichou?" Saji who seem confused by Sona statement ask. And from the look of it the other also didn't knew what she meant.

"What I meant is if this was a month ago that guy wouldn't be able to catch up with Tsubaki speed without his haste spell."

Everyone seems to absorb the new information before Yura broke out the silence.

"You mean right now he could match Fuku-Kaichou speed without the Haste spell?"

Sona nod at that as she turn to the screen watching the two clash against each other.

She may act cold around Saito but she knew that the guy had been working hard since he became her familiar. He may act carefree but she can see he been working hard the whole time. if only he could show some restrain. Ever since he came in her life thing had been hectic. Despite what she thought Sona couldn't help but smile when she remember what had happened.

(Oh well, at least thing never been bored ever since he appear. At least until he disappear…) Sona frown a bit as she thought about Saito leaving. It might happen considering that guy want to return to that world. That right…. What he want is Louise, not her… even so she cant help but feel a bit Sad at that.

"Souna-san… is something wrong?" Tiffania seem to had noticed her sudden change of mood.

"n-no… it nothing… anyway, it seem that the deadlock is about to end." She quickly change the focus back to the screen. It show that both Saito and Tsubaki had stop clashing sword as they maintain their distance with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence fills the air as Tsubaki and Saito lock gaze with each other. Neither side showing an opening. Tsubaki had been going all out ever since it starts. She had even activated Queen mode. Even that wasn't enough to bypass his speed. This person… the one that she fell for seem to improve dramatically ever since they last fight.

"time to end this… the next strike will decide everything." Saito said as his Derflinger in Katana form start to glow. Tsubaki can see that they only have 10 second left. That timer must be the time limit for the battle. Once the number hit zero than the match will end with a draw. Even so… she can't afford to lose anymore. This time she will win for sure.

With the new resolve she raised her Naginata as she channeled as much demonic energy as possible through it. The blade glow Azure as a strong demonic energy gather at the tip.

Saito held the sword with both hand as he lower his shoulder a bit preparing to strike.

As the timer hit [5] both of them move at the same time as they unleash they special move.

[Whirlwind Azure!]

Tsubaki spun around as a raging Azure Whirlwind form around her as it move at Saito direction.

Despite the raging Whirlwind Saito didn't reduce his speed in fact the speed increased as he raised his glowing sword. When he was about to meet the attack Saito crouch down while holding the weapon pointing slightly upward.

[Sleeping Dragon!]

With a thrust motion the sword meet with the raging whirlwind. Upon contact the glowing sword let out a bright light as a light shot out from it like a canon as it penetrated the Whirlwind.

[KABOOOOOMM!] as the attack clash it cause a huge explosion as the dust scattered around making it harder to see.

A few second pass as the dust clear….

One could see Saito standing while Tsubaki was on her knee. From the blow the match already decide who the winner. On top of Saito head a golden letter written winner appear while a brown letter written Loser appear on top of Tsubaki head. The timer seem to stop at [1] meaning that the match is already over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew… that was a good match. It had been a while since I have a good exercise like that.

After the fight over both of us found ourselves back to the where we came from. Tiffa immediately tend to Tsubaki as she healed her immediately. One of the Devil weakness is that they healing is restricted to twilight healing, phoenix tears or Nature magic.

"Congratulation on your win… now perhaps some explanation are in order." Sona said without missing a beat.

"oioioi…. Is that all you have to said after all that." she can at least congratulate… oh wait she already did that.

"I did congratulate you… before that… that skill you use… what is it. That wasn't on the list you gave me?"

That skill? She must be refer to 'sleeping Dragon'.

"oh that… that was a slight variation from Void magic. First I use Explosion to gather enough energy. After that I unleash it all at the tip of the sword causing some sort of light cannon from it." Honestly… that was the first time I tried it. I first got the idea when I play this Game. I name the attack after the skill in the game.

"ummm… I see… then about the machine?"

"um… as you can see this thing work the same as those fighting game in the arcade except that you would be the character and there are no controller. It generated the place using a [Record] spell to create a similar environment based on the data. Just now it was me VS Tsubaki. Beside that you can also chose to fight Npc as I called it. Since this thing is still new so far the only data I have is Hyudou Issei. Without his imagine breaker that is. I still haven't crack that yet."

"The sekiryutei? You mean we can choose to fought him by using this?" Yura ask looking excited.

I nod at her as I continued. "although it may have the same capabilities as the original it is not the original so sometime the data could be wrong. Beside that you can choose to fought Issei right now if you want. but his abilities only match with what had been recorded already."

I must say even I was impressed with this. At first I just suggest to Ajuka as a joke but he decide to take it seriously. Combine with his knowledge and my abilities we managed to create this machine. It wasn't hard because almost all the component is the same as the one I use on Issei before. We mostly use the same component with a few alterations.

"Eh… then about out match just now…" Tsubaki seem to catch on what happened. I guess I better come clean.

"sorry if use it on you without permission but the machine automatically record the data during our fight just now. I guess right now there are me, Tsubaki and Issei character to be use. Of course I need to adjust the new data before it can be used. If you don't like it I can delete it right away."

I feel bad since she was my comrade. Issei doesn't count. I'm sure he wouldn't mind and not to mention he had no idea I have his data.

"Saito, what if you put Maou data inside it., wouldn't that mean we can chose to fight Maou class if we want to?" Sona ask a bit curious at the machine capabilities.

"About that… it should be possible but… it need a few more upgrade before it could handle a Maou class data. I talk to Ajuka the next time I see him." He may be a bastard but his skill on creating is legendary. I might now understand anything he said if not for Myoznitnirn. Even then it was still hard to follow his word.

"One more thing… is there a possibilities on dying?" dying huh… well it would defeat the purpose of this machine if people can die.

"It shouldn't be possible. This thing work the same as the rating game. There are no danger on dying unless…. You use a skill that was overkill." It should be safe unless for example the spell that Sona use that caused massive crater before were being use on ant. People can died if they receive something like that. Apart from that It should be safe.

"hm… oh well… I guess I should file the report to nee-sama. It might prove useful sometime In the future." Sona mutter slowly.

I don't know but is this thing really that big of a deal? It just something I joke with Ajuka in the first place.

"S-senpai…" yura said to me a bit stutter. Her eye was gleaming as she give me a puppy dog eye. It was obvious what she want from her face.

"okokok… but who will be your opponent?" this is a fighting game after all so you cant fight without an opponent.

"if possible I want to see how strong the Sekiryutei is."

So she wants to fought Issei. I already update the new sword on Issei but is it enough to beat Yura? Then again this might be perfect to see how Npc handle Issei in a fight. Al thought they were npc they were made based on Issei personalities and memories so they should still be the same as the original.

With that though in mind turn to the terminal...

….

….

"umm… can someone fill in some magic in the orb please." This use to much energy even in one fight. I need to think of something to solve the problem later.

the Npc Issei appear out of thin air as he look straight to Yura. the Npc has been set to be in battle mode whenever it appear to prevent other problem for arise. this is a fighting game not a clone machine. although the Npc will have the same personality as the original but they purpose here is to fight. once the fight over they will be reset back to the beginning until they original improving of course.

hm... Issei personality huh... i seem to be forgetting something but what? if forgot about it, it must not be important. i decide to shrug it off this uneasiness as i watch Yura charging at Issei ready to deliver her blow. the Npc Issei already has the sacred gear equipped and the sword in his hand. i still haven't figure out about that Balance breaker yet so i cant add it to the system. from what i see balance Breaker is the ultimate form of the Sacred gear and Issei Balance breaker seem to be incomplete. maybe it because he achieve it through some other mean? in any case Issei had been dodging Yura blow as he block some of it with his hand.

"hm... not bad... but is it possible to set Npc abilities to be much stronger than they original?"

Sona comment from the side as her eye watch the battle unfold.

"well... since the data is gathered from what happening in real life it should be impossible to make them stronger than the Original. i cant add new Data that doesnt exist after all. but if someone have power that could create anything from thin air i guess it should be possible. but there no way a power like that can be found easily right?" the power to create something. the power of creation. judging from how Sona face look like after i said that she must have thought the same thing as me.

Chaos is the power born before the creation of Universe. within one of it power they should be a power that could create something out nothing. just like when Souna gone Berserk. i was sure she mutter something about Creation and Destruction before she unleash all that power. nevertheless that power is to dangerous. Souna right now don't have the capabilities to fully control that kinid of power.

20 second past as the Boosted gear yell out a second Boost. at that second boost the Npc Issei Activate his Sacred gear power as his power multiplied. and for some reason his face seem to have this lecherous look on as he charged at Yura holding out his fist. i have a bad feeling about this... i thing this also happen during...

[Dress Break!]

gah! how could i forgot about this move. since the his abilties is the same as after the fight with Raiser the Npc issei should also has this move... and when it was used on Yura...

"kyaa... w-w-w-w-w-wh-what happened to Yura-san Clothes!?" Tiffa seem to be startled by what just happened while i'm enjoying a bit this nice view.

"Saito... you have some explaining to do..."

"...w-wait... Souna... that was Issei technique... i didn't do anything honest!" damn... no wonder i feel like i forgetting something. I forgeot to warn Yura about this move, than again from the way Yura is she doesn't seem bother that she was exposed as she continued the weaken Issei after his Boost has finished.

"NO EXCUSE!"

*KABOOMMM!*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

with that the entire room explode accompany with my scream. this is how it end after all... i was sure i wont need to handle any explosion today... fate must have been screwing around with me... i swear if i ever found any personification being of fate i will beat he or she without any mercy.

i silently vow before everything goes black.

* * *

I'm still alive!

It been a while… for those who is waiting for Tsukaima no Saito I'm sorry. It will take some time before it finished. I'm going to focus on this fic for a while because this seem to be easier to write.

As for this chapter nothing much happened except the introduction of a new fighting game…. Well…. I guess this is what happened when you read Accel world to much. Anyway can anyone guess which game Saito skill came from?

I think I already said it before but I say it again. The next chapter will introduce a character from znt….. rather their counterpart just like Tiffania. There will be a lot of other counterpart character that will make an appearance and also will be Souna new Servant. The next one will show it that.

That is all from me I hope you enjoy this.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello…. Long time no…. what am I talking about? Didn't I just post a chapter a few days ago? Enough about that… now then to answer some review that I couldn't answer through PM… Saito would not have Sacred gear…. He can replicate Sacred gear in this story why would he need one in the first place? As for artificial sacred gear just like in my 'the chronicle of ultimate familiar' he will have one except that the abilities is a bit different in this fic.

And about Myoznitnirn power being weaker… you got that right about that. If I have Myoznitnirn at full power than we will probably see a dozen of Excalibur, Durandal being replicate. Not to mention there will be a mass produce replica of Longinus… and I must definitely not have that. It will throw the story out of balance….

Speaking of which Void damiliar can already consider a game breaker if they were on a right dimension. For example Myoznitnirn on Negima will be able to control every pactio not to mention the key of the lifemaker. Even I'm still not sure what to do with windalfr considering that it can control any non-humanoid creature and Great red definitely not humanoid. Imagine Saito able to gain control of Great Red… no one would dare to be on his bad side… well no one beside Ophis that is. Then again if she transform to her true form than Saito can always take control of her using Windalfr. Talk about overpower.

Enough useless talk… let just get on with the stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

(Saito P.O.V)

"Yawn~"

"stop that… it annoying."

"But… Sona… don't you have anything interesting beside this."

I complain to that said person. My Daily life goes on as I hang out in the student council doing… well paperwork. The other seems to be busy handling out the preparation of the sports festival that will be held at the school.

Because of that it left only me and Sona together in the room. I have to help her with her mountain of paperwork. Damn it Paper work… who knows such fearsome enemy is more lurking nearby. I look at Souna who is working diligently without missing a beat. Just how strong this girl mind is. I was just about to die from boredom a minute after I start and yet she work like it was nothing.

It had been a few days since I introduce the 'VS Terminal'. I decide to call it that since It was weird to keep calling it 'this machine' or something like that. Though after Yura fight with Npc Issei I get a full lecture from Sona to ban him or rather his move from the system. I forgot to warn Yura about his Dress break and as a result I got a nice view and the full force of Explosion after that. In any case after that I tweak the system a bit so the Npc Issei won't be able to use Dress Break. That way we can see how Issei fought without Dress Break. I may need to update his power sometime in the future considering he had been improving faster lately.

"Bear with it." Was her answer. gah… how cruel is she. She doesn't even show amny hesitation when she said that. She a dDevil I tell you…. Oh… she is indeed a Devil. I knew it been a month but whenever I look at her I always forget that she a Devil. From what I see she just look like ordinary high school girl.

The first time I met her she always look so serious that you wont even know whether she can smile or not. But as time passed I start to see her smiling face and I admit it was beautiful that it even make my heart skip a beat…. Waitwaitwait… you already have Louise… don't go and raise any flag while your on the earth. My top priorities right now is found a way to reunite with Louise… I don't have time looking for other girl.

"W-what are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" Souna voice broke me out from my monologue.

It seems without me realizing it I've been looking at her the entire time. I can see her cheek redden a bit probably embarrassed being stare like that.

"Eh… um… two eye and a mouth…" I answer causally only to receive a glare from her. What is she upset about. It was just a joke obviously.

"Oh… if you have time to joke around you will have time to move those hand of yours and finish those paper work." She seem upset for some reason… hm…. I can't understand woman sometime.

I decide to focus back on the pile of document as I start working on it one by one. Night came until we finally finish the work.

"Good work for today." Sona said as she stood up stretching her body which seem to emphasize her breast more causing me to look away. I thought I already gotten use to it but for some reason looking at Sona just make me feel more embarrassed that I can feel my face blushing right now.

"It already dark outside… why don't I walk you home." I offered my assistance. It wasn't necessary since… well in fact I feel sorry for anyone who try to do bad thing to her. Even so… it my duty as a man to escort her till she arrive safely.

"…"

"oi… what with that "this guy is out of his mind" look? As a man I can't just leave a girl alone." I answer to Souna gaze.

"No… it just that… normally you always planning something… but if you want then I accept your offer. I have something I need to do before going home so it would be helpful to have you with me." She decides to shrug it off as she turn off the light preparing to leave.

I wonder where she wants to go. All I could do is following her I guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oi,"

"hm…"

"Don't "hm" me! Haven't you finish already. At this rate I might need to activate Gandalfr before I collapse!"

I said to the woman beside me who adopted a thinking pose as she search the area.

"Just a little more… yosh… this is the last one." She said as she pick up the item on the shelves as she tossed it on the bundle of item in my hand.

When she said somewhere I never thought she meant by shopping. The thing she bought ranging from Ingredient for food to a kitchen ware and many more. I have been carrying this thing for an hour already while she makes her choice. I knew I became stronger but I still have my limit. Not to mention that the effect of the ring is still on which make things harder for me.

It appear she finish all her shopping as we leave the department store. After I make sure no one watching I quickly put all the shopping bag to the dimensional storage. I can't use this before since they are people watching. Not to mention they are security camera which make it harder for me to found a right chance.

"That sure is a Handy ring. Do you have anything like that more?" Souna seem to choose this time of all things to ask about the ring. By the way… after that last meeting with the Elf I ask them to make adjustment to change the Tablet to a ring to make it easier to carry. Not to mention that the ring also serve to increase the gravitational force around me. It also one other affect which are useful to me.

"Hey, Little Lady..."

While we were walking suddenly we were surrounded by a group of tug.

But Sona just decide to ignore them together as she keep walking between the opening.

Don't ignore us, Lady..."

They stepped out from behind the trees to stand in her way, grinning mockingly at her. Can't this guy take a hint that she was dangerous… I pray that she doesn't hurt them too much.

"Haven't you heard, Onee-chan?" one of the young punks asked, with his hands in his pockets. They both wore black school uniforms, being a few years older than her, and yet they also towered over her, menacingly. "They say there's a Devil on the loose around here. A cute thing like you shouldn't be walking around all alone..."

Oi… for one thing that said Devil is the one you are talking to. Second is... what am I? a scarecrow? Cant they see I'm also with her.

"There no need to worry…" I don't know what she was planning as she suddenly pulls my hand as she hug it. I can even feel her breast on my hand causing my face to blush a bit. "…. My Boyfriend here is strong enough to beat a Devil." She proclaim loud enough for all of them to hear.

At that word all of them were looking at me with menacing look. She does that one purpose… I look at Souna who seem to be blushing by her own act.

Oi… don't try to play the shy girl here… honestly I can already see how thing will be form here on.

"…huh…. This weakling!?" all of them laugh at the word. Well from their point of view I'm just a normal high school student so I can't blame them for that. I'm pretty confident I can take care of this guy with just my normal strength right now thanks to all the training I've done ever since I've come back to this world. It was all I could do while thinking on a way of to reunite with louise again. I haven't given uo on that yet. Considering that it was possible for that 'Anti-Void existence' to exist in this world then it should be possible for me to return to Halkeginia somehow. My only clue is the Great Red and Dimensional Gap. If I could investigate that place I might found some clue.

In any case… let return to the current situation at hand. Surrounding me was a bunch of thug… there about 5 of them. I think I could handle them without problem.

"fufu… he may look weak but he can handle all of you without a sweat. How about this… if you can beat him then I'll do anything you want… A-NY-THING." Oioioioioi… did you have to go that far to torture me? Then again knowing her she probably want to witness how I'm handle this kind of situation. Will I go all out against a normal human? Or will I hold back against them? Being with her for a while make it easy to know what she was planning.

As expected the thug seems to be pissed by Sona work while at the same time they were looking at me grinning madly.

"Well kid, if you want to blame anyone then blame your girlfriend here. Of course that after we thoroughly enjoy her… Gahahahaha…" this guy look confident enough as he alone stood towering me as if to intimidate me. Of course it doesn't have any effect. I face a something 20 times bigger than this guy so something like this look nothing compare to what I experience.

"Sigh… guess I have no choice…" I silently sigh as I stood face the guy. "come on… let finish this quickly…" I say lazily as it seem to enraged the guy as he raised his fist without warning before launching it at me.

"Wha….." the guy was left speechless as he punch got block easily by me. I glare at the guy as I twist his hand. "…Gahhhh!" he cried in agony while his other hand was trying to pry my hand from him but with no luck as I grip his hand firmly. I didn't even use Gandalfr and yet my power is already stronger than any normal human is. Right now I'm quite confident I can survive against any low class Devil even without using Gandalfr. But survive and win is another matter… that why I need to be stronger. The stronger I get in my normal mode the stronger the Gandalfr rune will influence me.

It surprised me just how calm am I in this situation. As I heard the guy cried in agony I seem to be overwhelm by this new emotion. More. I want to hear it more, the sound of agony… as this emotion swept through me I twist his hand further.

"ARGHHHHH!"

The guy continued screaming in pain. The other who has been speechless by what just happen suddenly regain their senses.

"ANIKI!"

"BASTARSD!"

The other three came charging at me. Seeing this I let go of the guy hand as I turn to face them. As soon as I let go of his hand the guy collapse on the floor while holding his left hand trying to ease the pain. I glance at Souna who seem to has retreated quiete a distance as she watch the fight unfold with a calm face. the day already over so there wasn't any onlooker around meaning if anything happen no one will found out. I guess that what the other three thought as they charging at me holding a sharp kn ife on their hand. Then again I doubt they even care if they are onlooker or not.

One of them thrust the knife at me as he get near me but I dodge it by sidestepping a bit. I spun around as I give him a vertical kick causing him to skidding a meter from me. As I finish with him the other two already at the range of attack. As expected they swing they weapon likean amatur. It was easy to read they move from the trajectory of their attack as each attack miss me. A second later the two fall on the floor.

Four down now only one left… this should be easy… at least that what I thought.

"Don't move!" I turn around to the voice as I found the last guy but the problem is he was holding a gun and it was aiming at Sona at point blank range. Well in reality the gun will barely scratch Sona even in point blank range. Devil has body that was much tougher than human is so a gun like that wouldn't hurt her much. He would need a stronger gun if he want to even think of hurting her.

What to do… on one hand Souna is fine even if she was hit by a gun but that wont happen to me. No matter how string I become my body is still human so If the gun hit my heart I will definitely died. Not to mention wasn't so sure I could dodge the bullet if it was fire at me while I'm still in my normal state.

Considering the situation the thug in front of me seem to scared to use a gun. If he wasn't he would have fired at me already. What the point of hostage if you can defeat your opponent already. But something bothering me. Those guy call the one that had his arm twist Aniki… and they also seem well equipped. They don't look like a normal thug to me.

As I was thinking about this he seem to think that I was complying with the situation as hid body posture relax a little but still has the tip of the gun point at Souna. As for Souna she doesn't even faze having a gun near her temple. At least act as a hostage would you! I shout at her in my mind. Not that she can hear me.

"Grrr… you bastard. How dare you did that to me…"

Hoo… It seems they recover already. I guess they wasn't a thug for nothing. But still the one who they called Aniki is still trying to wheeze the pain from his left hand. Unless they can use healing spell or something that pain won't go away until it was properly treated.

"sigh… come on Sona… don't play around and get that guy off you." I sigh dejectedly as I turn to Souna who still having this calm look. I'm sure he can handle him without problem. Even without any hand to hand experience I'm pretty sure he can beat the guy without trouble in straight combat. Although she look frail her strength is still those of Devil after all.

"oi… who gave you permission to spea-GAH!" before the guy who take Sona hostage could finish his word suddenly he got thrown away about 10 meter away from where he is. Fortunately he land on a soft grass or else it might be life threatening if he fall on something hard considering the height he got thrown at.

The other watch dumbfounded as they watch a normal looking girl who is far from normal throwing a man twice her size without breaking a sweat.

"Phew… it wasn't comfortable being treat like that. Now then, please continued." Souna act as if that was nothing as he makes the gesture for us to continued which I doubt would happen.

"A-aniki… this guy's not normal… what should we do…" as I thought… they already feel scared after seeing what me and Souna could do.

But what they boss were saying next surprised me.

"so they was also another monster here. Oi… go and get her… we should let monster deal with monster." He said irritate. I was confused by what he say and from the look of Souna her eye also narrow a bit. By monster he mean us right? Well I admit my strength was far stronger than most human is but to be called monster by a guy like him…. Not that I mind really. I don't even know him so he can call me whatever he want but what concern me is the one he referring to. Another monster? Does that mean he has some sort of supernatural creature at his disposal?

It seem I don't need to wait long for an answer as the one who gone came back shortly with someone else behind him. I can't see the face clearly due to the darkness around the area but from how her figure is it was a woman for sure. Her clothes was batter up that I can see some part of her skin which was beautiful that it even reflect the light from the moon. On her hand she seem to be holding something long. What is it? A staff? No on closer look that form was familiar to me.

"A Katana…" I wonder to no one in particular. It was definitely Katana on her hand as it was still on it sheath.

"Heh… now then… it time for you to prove your worth. Kill those two… It a payback for making a full of me." The guy had a wicked grin as he order the girl. I don't know who the girl is but from her stand I can see she was well train. It won't be easy to fought her.

The other thug had retreated back to far away and they stop once the reach a perfect place to watch.

"Saito, be careful. I can sense some sort of energy from her weapon." Souna whisper to me as she watch the girl carefully. Unlike me she can clearly see the girl face even in this kind of dark since she was a devil. At time like this I wish I have this kind of ability. The only spell I knew that let the caster to see in the dark is Night vision spell but the problem is that spell was under the category of Elemental spell not Void so I can't use it.

Souna fall back but not far enough. I can see from her posture she is ready to act if something bad were to happen.

Me and the mysterious girl stood facing each other. I can't make out her expression with her face hidden by the shadow but from her posture she was ready to attack. I can sense that this is someone I can't beat while holding back so with a slight touch on the ring I deactivate the gravitational system. A pain courses through my body as I can feel my body become lighter but at the same time a blue glow came out from the ring as it cover my entire body making the pain go away as I can feel my body being healed. This is the new abilities that the Elf added. Once I deactivate the Gravity ring the backlashed from having your body feeling light will cause a problem If I was about to fight. The Healing will start automatically whenever I deactivate it. That way I can fought my next battle with my full strength. Not to mention when I touch the ring I tried to imagine Derf as if he was in my hand. With that I can activate Gandalfr even without holding a weapon. It quieted convenient since I can activate Gandalfr whenever I want.

The battle begin as the girl crouch.

*Swoosh*

In a blink of an eye she was in front of me as she raised her fist. I was right on going all out as I raised my hand to block her attack.

Her fist stuck on my hand as we stood facing each other. I finally get to see her face clearly but it was a mistake. I was surprised on seeing her face that I even drop my guard. She took the opportunities as she round kick me causing me to blast away a few meter but I managed to break the fall as I land on the ground.

"kuh…" my hand was on my stomach as withstood the pain from her attack. She was fast. Although she wasn't as fast as Tsubaki she can be consider fast. But all of that doesn't matter. Even now I was still surprise by her face. No matter how I look at it, it was her… or at least she has the same face as her.

I know I shouldn't be surprised since I already knew that it was possible for a counterpart to exist in this world. Even so I can't help but surprised a bit as I look at this girl who resemble Siesta. It was not a mistake. She definitely Siesta counterpart but if you ask me there is one thing that make me able to tell this girl is not the Siesta I knew.

Her eye… her eye was so cold that it was hard to compare her to the cheerful Siesta that I knew. If she was Tabitha I wouldn't be surprised but it was Siesta. Her eye was cold… no, when I look again it was something else. Her eye was empty as if she didn't even alive.

But she was breathing. When we were trading blow just now I can feel her breath and her pulse. She is definitely alive. Did something happen that make her act like this?

*Zwoosh* she charged at me again with a gust of wind.

"guh…" she throw at me a furry of punch but I managed to dodge all of it so far.

(What do you think you're doing Saito!?)

Souna voice echoed in my head. I think this is one of her abilities. From what I heard from her she has a magic that could project her far away even if she not there. But back to her word… Heh, guess she notices. I knew that I have to do something other than defending but I can't bring myself to strike at this Siesta look alike. She may be different person but her face is still the people I care about. I can't just hurt her without feeling anything.

The girl keep attacking all I can do is defend myself. If this goes on thing would be bad for me. If I cant hurt her then I all I have to do is subdue her. With this thought in mind I wait for a right moment as she keep her relentless attack.

Finally I found an opening as I parry her fist. I use the momentum as I get behind her and I try to pin her hand with my left hand while my right hand restraining his body. It was supposed to work…. If not for the difference in gender…

*Boin*

I can feel it. My hand seems to touch something. I don't even need to look to know what it is I was gripping. Ann yet my hand seem to be moving by itself as it cope a feel of what I was holding.

"Aaahh…" the girl finally speak for the first time… it was more like a moan than a word but I guess that a start… oioioioioi…. What the hell are you thinking… now not the time for the perverted act.

"S-sorry…" I move unconsciously as any guy would in this situation which was a big mistake. She use the chance as she strike me with her sheathed katana causing me to stumble as I hold my stomach in pain.

Kuh… that hurt… I look at her… and she was like usual didn't show any emotion as she face me. Not just that but I can also seem to feel a dark ominous aura from where Souna is and I swear I hear a bit spark that was always come before Explosion.

The girl didn't wait another second as she charged at me again. Thanks to that little incident and fear of being hit with explosion I seem to have snap out of it a bit as I finally able to counter attack this girl.

"Huff… Huff…" I should have done this from the start… guess I still have more to learn. There no need for me to think of hurting this girl. Unlike the Siesta the normal girl I knew this girl possess power far greater than what a human is. Yes… I should just think of this like the battle against Tsubaki. As long as I didn't overdo anything she should be fine.

The girl seem to realize that her advantage was gone as she maintain her distance while I attack her without stopping.

"An opening!" I bring my fist to her stomach causing her to be thrown back a few meters. She falls on the ground as she didn't manage to land safely. Did that do it? Was I wanted to know but I should know better. The girl didn't even unleash all her power yet. The prove is she still haven't unsheathe her Katana yet. Judging from her stance she was most suited on fighting with weapon rather than close quarter combat unlike me with can do anything with the help of Gandalfr.

The girl stands up wobbly. It seems despite her speed and strength she has low endurance to attack as she already staggers just from one attack.

"Hey bitch! Didn't I tell you to kill them? If you can't even do that your just a useless woman. If Oyaji didn't stop me I would have rap you already. Maa… if you can't even do this simple thing than we have no need for you…" watching the thu- no… I finally realize that they are not just a thug. They are a Yakuza and judging from how that Guy word he must be some sort of influential person in the group. It will be bad if you piss them off…. But that only applied for normal human. I'm sure Souna family is have more influence than a normal group of Yakuza.

"Understood…" the Siesta look alike mutter without any emotion on her voice as she stood again but this time she bring her hand on the Katana hilt.

So it finally time she was getting serious. I try to repress my anger at the guy. I can deal with him later… right now I should focus on the girl. I don't know why is she following they order but I wont found out from thinking about it. I'll just ask her directly after I beat her…

Her hand was on the hilt but she didn't immediately draw it. Her mouth seems to mutter something but I can hear from where I am. Then with her swift motion she draws the Katana from the sheath. I finally got a good look at the weapon. the black sword seem to radiate a strong power as I can feel it even from this distance.

(This is bad… I never thought something like that is here of all places.) Souna said to me through telepathic communication.

(What is it? Do you know that Katana?) I ask her through the telepathy. It was easy when you got use to it.

(Yeah…. Not just me…. The sword was a legend according to Japan myth….) i don't know the significance of the sword but from Souna tone the sword definitely powerful enough to cause her tone to waver like that.

(hm… the sword indeed strong…. Not to mention I can even feel some sort of Aura…. Isn't this Holy Aura?) The aura that the sword emit was the same as a Holy aura. I recognize it because I've been conduct the experiment with it in order to complete Issei Holy-demonic sword. But unlike what I've gotten used to, the Holy aura from the sword is ten- no hundred… no… it might be thousand times stronger than what I've seen so far.

(Yes… that was indeed a Holy sword… not just any Holy sword… it is one of the strongest Holy sword that ever exist… Ame No Murakumo No Tsurugi.)

Wha…. One of the strongest Holy swords… I think I she mention those before to me to… there exist a Holy sword strong enough that it can even kill Ultimate class Devil with one strike. the example was Excalibur, Durandal and the one in the girl hand… Ame no Murakumo.

The girl gaze at me but her eye was empty showing n emotion. she grip Ame no Murakumo tightly. As if the Heaven itself answer to the sword a rain start to fall. Normal people may not notice but I can feel it. The rain was definitely caused by the sword itself. Does the sword have the abilities to control weather?

Now not the time for this. It about time I get serious to.

I hold out my hand not really care whether the thug see or not. They seem to have a bit knowledge about supernatural since they have the girl work for them.

"Come, Derflinger!" just for the sake of appearance I shout Derflinger name as and with a burst of light he materialized at my hand.

"oioioi…. Why are you shouting my name like that. It's embarrassing." As soon as he appear that what he complain.

"maa…. Our opponent is a legendary sword so I thought I should at least shout your name also…. Isn't this the best. With this you can prove that you're as much as legendary as the other legendary sword is." I explain to Derf. It was bound to be interesting. The legendary sword of Gandalfr versus the sword that once wield by the storm God Susanoo. On a side note the reason I knew about it is because I've been studying about every myth I could find so that I could prepared if I ever encounter something like in the myth.

"Legendary sword or not… they won't be able to match us."

"hahaha… very well…. Let go!" I turn to the girl. Despite the sword talking she doesn't seem to show any reaction toward the talking sword.

I charge at the girl with Derf in hand. Gandalfr shone brightly than ever as if telling me to give all I have in this fight. He girl also seem to act the same time as me as she charged with the sword in hand.

*clang*

The two sword clash as they met. Being this close let a many information from the sword entering my mind through the Myoznitnirn rune. But I don't have time to sort the information for now so I decide to ignore it. One wrong me may cause my life. This girl here is definitely serious on killing me. I have no choice but to incapacitate her. Easier said than done though as when our sword clash I can feel a strong force trying to push me back. If not for Derf absorb ability I may have been blown away already. The energy released by the sword slowly being absorbed by Derf.

The girl seeing that her attack wasn't able to push through maintains her distance as her sword glow with a Holy Aura…

(Be careful, a large amount of energy is being gather at her sword right now.) just like Sona said it as if the storm itself forming in front of me as a huge gust of wind pushing everything around her away as the sword continued to gather energy.

(Thanks for the warning but please stay out of the fight. Since you're a devil the sword is dangerous to you.) I replied back to her as I show some worries. If Souna were hit by something like that I don't think she could survive. From what I heard even Maou itself was wary of the legendary holy sword.

*Boom*

I can see a flash of lightning suddenly strike at where the girl is causing a smoke to gather but was remove immediately from the gust of wind. The smoke clear revealing the girl still fine. The difference this time is the sword right now is coat with the lightning as it dance around the blade.

"Cough… Cough…" all of a sudden the girl fall on her knee as she cough out… blood? As I wondering what happened I search my memories about the information I just gain and I found it…

"Why!? If you keep using it any longer you'll die!" after all that happened I finally spoke to her. I cant let this go any longer. She exhausted all her energy and right now she was using her own life energy to power up the sword. If she keep using it she will die for sure.

The girl stop for a second at my question before she turn her face to me her face showing no emotion…

"it didn't matter… no one would care if I died… right now…. I have to follow the order to kill you. This is the only way…. It how i could prove my existence in this world."

That was the first time she ever spoke to me and yet… her word are cold. They are not even a shred of willingness to live. It as if she already dead… it was the word of a dead person.

"No…. I wont let you die! Even if the whole world you died I wont let that happen!" this is probably selfish of me. I don't want her to die… why? Because she look just like Siesta… it was a selfish reason but It was how I really felt.

"why? I was trying to kill you?" the girl seem surprised by my word as she ask me the question.

"he was that kind of guy… he's not the type to kill…. Even if he defeat his enemies he didn't kill them. You can say he was a coward or to kind but he was that kind of guy."

Out of nowhere Souna appear beside me as she says those word. She must have heard our conservation just now and knowing her she must have guessed that this girl is someone I knew from the other world.

"That… no…. I still have to kill both of you… I have been order to…' the girl seem to hesitate for a moment before she continued to pour more magical energy to the sword. The lightning surrounding her sword start to shake violently as she raised her sword.

"Kuh… it dangerous Souna…. If you stay here the blow will kill you for sure." Souna must know that the Lightning around her sword made entirely of Holy aura. If a Devil is hit by that even a little it may spell they doom. It was fine with me since I'm a human so a Holy aura isn't a threat to me. Despite the Lightning shook violently none of them affected her. It as if the lightning itself was protecting her.

"I knew… but I can't back down… don't worry I have a plan. Before that I want you to hold that attack as much as you can…" as she said that she retreated back a few meter to my back. And then her body start to glow as the mark of the familiar shone.

Four item suddenly materialized in front of her. I knew that item…. I thought it was gone forever but it was In Souna all along. The Four void items circling around Souna as the Founder book rest on her hand. The other item also starts to glow. The incense start to let out a smoke that to fill the area around Souna. The Music Box let out a music that only she can hear. The mirror start orbiting around her as it glows brightly.

Souna open the book as a wand materialized in front of her…

Don't tell me….. Void magic? Nonono…. It was not void… it was Chaos. She is planning to unleash the power of Chaos. Is she crazy? Last time it almost destroy the entire city when she lost control of that power.

I look at Souna eye… despite the smoke I can see her eye clearly. I knew those eye… it was an eye that saying she will succeed no matter what. Guess I can only believe in her.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" it seem whatever it is the girl was doing is about to be completed…

At the same time Souna seem to already start some sort of chanting. I don't know how long it will be… Void magic always have a long chant making them vulnerable when they chant. It also a wonder how I'm able to use all that spell in a blink of an eye without an chant at all. According to Derf because I don't know the spell the chant was substitute for my stamina so the more I use it the more tired I became.

"Raijin No Ikari! (wrath of thunder god)"

With that shout the Girl swung her sword as the blast of lightning heading straight at us with blinding speed… the earth shook as the attack past through. I was prepared to meet this kind of attack. Considering the speed it was impossible to evade it and I already knew it… that why all I could do is block it. If I don't the my Master will be hit by it. That why as a Familiar i….

"I CANT LET THAT HAPPENED NO MATTER WHAT!" as if answering my spirit the Gandalfr, Windalfr, Myotznitnirn and even Lifdrasir glow brightly giving me an unbelievable amount of courage. This kind of attack is nothing to me now….

[DISPEL!]

The spell had been cast to Derf and then…..

*Voooooommmmmmmmm!* the attack clash with Derf but it still in contact as it push me back. One wrong step it could be the end for me and Souna.

"guh…. The power is to strong…"

"yeah…. So this is the legendary sword power. Even so…. We won't lose this… right, Partner."

"yeaaahhhhhrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!" with all I have I tried to maintain my position. Dispel is a magic that allow me to dispel any magic no matter how strong they is… but there is one downside to this. The stronger the spell is the longer it take time to dully neutralized it. And while the Dispel trying to neutralized it my strength may give out first from how strong this magic is.

*Bzzzt* one of the lightning spark hit my shoulder but even so I wont let go of this hand.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! Dispel! Dispel! Dispel! Dispel! Dispel!" I keep cahnting the spell to make it stronger but even so nothing seem to change as the blast keeps pushing through. I pour out all the magical energy inside Derf to block it even so….. "…..Gaaahhhhh!"

Just how strong this attack is…. I won't even surprised if an attack like this could even kill Maou. This much of magical energy… As expected of the Holy sword that said to be a one of the few in the world.

"there no choice… it your turn, Lifdrasir!" the Lifdrasir rune start to leak out magical energy as I said that as it make the dispel stronger… there seem to be a bit of an effect as I can feel myself able to push back the blast a little…

Even so… I can't hold this one forever. Come on Souna…." Just as I thought about this…..

"one who born once the world create…. One whose Duty is to erase everything that Exist…. Answer my called!" this is it…. The very first Chaos spell that Souna unleash on her own will.

[ERASED!]

Just like the name…. a bright light start to engulfed in front of me…. Soon I can't feel it anymore…. The brunt force of the blast. The blast was gone as if it never fired in the first place.

The girl eye widen as she saw her attack disappear in front her eye…

"I, impossible… the power of Ame no Murakumo being bested at…. Impossible!" the girl seem to have disbelief look as she saw her attack was gone. Gone… not block or anything… the attack was gone… the one that could kill even Maou.

But despite that I smile….

"so you're not all emotionless after all…" right now her face wasn't that of the empty one… it was the face of shock, disbelief… well it a start anyway.

"Hiiiiii!" oh…. Almost forgot about those thug. Considering what they just seen they msut feel scared right now. but there no way I could just let them leave like that.

Seeing that I raised my right hand as the rune glow. The sound of a group of crow flying can be heard…. I let them handle those guy…. Right now the girl in front of me is more important.

"i… lose…. Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was defeated…. I don't have any reason to live anymore… please end my life…" she says as she was resigned to her life being end.

"oioioioi…. We didn't stop that kind of Godly attack just so you could die!" I wonder what her problem is…. Cant she at least don't speak of dying easily.

"Before that…. Why don't you tell us… why you wanted to die…" Souna ask calmly. Well to her even if a person die she can just revive them using the chest piece so no big deal….. AS IF!

the girl look at us before she finally spoke….

"It was two years ago… It was the day that my life ends… I awoke finding myself without any memories…. With only this sword on my hand. I've been trying to search my missing memories the entire time…. But… it was no use. No one knew who I am…. And there are no places for me either…. One day a person found me…. He want me to work with him… and i…. accepted…. The job was simple…. All I have to do Is keep killing and he'll feed me…" I was starting to hate where this is going by I force myself to listen. This is her life story after all so if I denied that it as if I denied her own existence. No matter what happen to the Siesta in this world I will accept it.

"Despite all of it this sword is all I have… as long as I have it I won't disappear… but… that end today… I was defeated…. Together with my prove of existence…."

I was at lost of word to say…. Since the sword is all she has she must have believe that as long as she keep winning it prove that she still exist… and yet… we just shatter her hope when we stop the strongest attack from the sword.

"heh…. That really an interesting story but so what!?" Souna said without a hint of consideration in her tone.

"S-souna that a little-"

Souna ignore me as she continued.

"your prove of existence? What that? It not the sword that will prove your existence. Once a person is born as long as they someone who acknowledge them it was a prove that they exist. No matter how you hold down to that sword it was still just a sword…. This world isn't small that with that little sword is enough to prove your existence! People born and grow and then interact with other… the more they make contact with other they also spread their own existence at the same time…." Souna word seem harsh but there nothing for me to rebuked as I stay silent. Right now she ois trying to crush the girl belief… it was cruel but it also necessary…

"Stop! Please stop!" the girl start to scream not able to take it… sorry…. But this was necessary… I already knew it… living one life just because of a single sword…. That kind of life was lonely… it can never bring happiness.

"That why… I'll acknowledge you…." Souna finish her word.

"wha-' the girl was speechless… at that.

"I acknowledge you so why don't you tell me your name…. my name Sitri Sona and this idiot over here (Hey!) is Hiraga Saito…. What about you?"

The girl look up for a moment and her face show a hint of happiness. The word Souna said must have reach her heart…. Now then…. I also wonder what her name is…. Could it be the same as Siesta?

"th-thank you for what you said to me but unfortunately I don't have a name… I don't even knew my own name… that why I can't tell you. There no way someone who didn't even have a name could prove her own existence right." She said sadly… gah… I can't just leave it like that.

"sigh…. Although I didn't say it but I also acknowledge your existence….. Siesta." I said it…. I cant think of anything beside that. It may even be her true name before she lost her memories considering her own Counterpart name.

"Sies….ta…?" she look up at me showing a confused look.

"yep… that was your name starting from now… if you don't have one than I give you one…. Now then… why don't you stand and begin your new life…"

I stretch my hand to her….

"Don't worry to much… starting from now…. I'll make you as one of my peerage…. From now on were family…" Souna said as she also stretch her hand to her…

"Family…" Siesta mutter as her face turn to a smile… it was an honest smile. She smile as she take both of our hand.

"hmmm…. As I thought your much cuter when you smile." I accidently blurt that out loud.

"C-cute… me….?" Siesta blush at being called cute…. She still a girl after all. Well this wasn't bad after all…. Right now I met two counterpart people that I knew from Halkeginia. I wonder if there another Louise in this world…. Nonono… what am I thinking. Even if there one it doesn't change the fact that she is not the Louise I fall in love with…. I better stop thinking about this.

"then Siesta…. Starting from today you would become part of Souna Sitri Peerage…. Do you accept your position, as a new 'Knight' of Souna Sitri."

Souna hold out the azure Knight Evil piece as she said to Siesta…

"um…. I accept… Souna-sama…" she seem nervous a bit but she answered Souna nonetheless. The Knight Piece glow as it went slowly inside Siesta body. Starting from now Siesta also a Devil under Souna…. Did I feel lonely? No way! It doesn't matter whether they are human or Devil…. They are still the people I care about.

Now then…. We seem to be getting new people lately… not to mention that this time we got the owner of Holy sword with us… would she be okay using Holy sword as a Devil? Then again Issei had been using that Holy-demonic sword and yet nothing bad happen so thing should be fine….right?

* * *

Phew…. This chapter really takes a lot out of me… I have to think of background and a new attack and something. I'm not a creative person so forgive me if this chapter was lame…. So Souna got a new Peerage… not to mention a Holy sword user. Since Gremory group will get a Durandal user Xenovia so I thought the Sitri group should also got one of their own. Excalibur is out of option and the other Holy sword that was on par with Durandal is Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi so I decide to use the sword. It ability was purely create by me since I haven't seen the sword in Canon ever. And if you want to know how it look like I based the sword Ame no Murakumo from Campionne. Siesta past is a jumble up… sorry about that… I'm not good at telling stories within a stories… I hope it wasn't too confusing.

Starting the next chapter I will start messing with Volume three of Dxd. Unlike Volume two which Saito barely interfere at all this time he will interfere with the event. Now then…. I wonder what will happen to Kokabiel now that Saito here….

Oh…. I have a question. Should I give Saito Excalibur just like I did on my other fic or should I just have it destroyed? If Excalibur is destroyed than Ex-Durandal will exist in the fic but if Saito got it than the Derflinger will have a new name Ex-Derflinger. This is just a question for now… who knows…. I might decide to do something else entirely.

That is all for now and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

We meet again…. That was fast. Oh well…. I'm really grateful to those that have review so far and to those who gave me an idea for the fic…. It really help me on planning the story and I thank you very much for that. Without wasting any more time let get on with the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

* * *

"um…."

"here it is..."

"oh…thank you Siesta."

Souna said to the newest member of student council. The day after she join her she quickly finish up all the paperwork to transfer her to the school. Considering that her age was unknown she decide to transfer her to the second year in Saji class.

That said person currently was helping her with some work… since today is Kuoh Private academy Ball tournament Souna need to finish a few paperwork's before it start. She did join some of the event after all.

She turn to look at Siesta and decide to ask something that had been bothering her for a while now…

"Siesta."

"Yes Ojou-sama?" lately Siesta seem to had change to call her Ojou-sama. Not that she mind as she already got use to it but one thing that she curious is…

"why are you wearing maid outfit?" yep… Siesta currently was wearing a maid clothes as she stood beside her like any maid would. If she didn't know any better she would though Siesta had been a maid her whole life considering her talent in it.

"eh… is it bad? Sensei said it look perfect at me and I should wear it if I want to serve you better.

"Sensei?"

"ah… I mean Saito-san… I decide to call him that."

Now why would he call someone like that Sensei… Souna was starting tow worry that the guy had done something to her…. Although he isn't the sekiryutei he still what you would call a man and Siesta who still didn't know how the world work shouldn't trust him so much….. who is she kidding… he could be trust… at least when in the right time that is.. that guy cause a lot of trouble than help ever since he arrive.

"did he told you to wear that?" Souna ask the question that she already knew the answer to it.

"…(nod)" seeing Souna can only let out a sigh…

"did it look bad on me?" Siesta asks waiting her response. She looks just like a child waiting for their parent approval. Well if she like it Souna won't stop her wearing it.

"no… it look great on you…" on hearing Souna praised Siesta smiled… Souna let out a small chuckle seeing that…. Well now… just where is that guy….

Just as she wondering that the door to the student council open as someone step in.

"yo… how is it-"

[Explosion!]

"Gwaaaaahhhhh!"

the room explode from the spell. The smoke clear revealing a Saito laying on the ground looking unconscious.

A few second later.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? NO ONE HIT SOMEONE WITH EXPLOSION A SECOND AFTER THEY ENTER A ROOM!"

Saito shout can even be heard even from outside.

"Ara… it only a second but you already awake…" Souna said as if she was undisturbed by Saito scream.

"oh that… my body already got use to it that it even develop an immunity to Explos- that not the point! I haven't done anything yet and the first thing you did in the morning is cast Explosion on me!" Saito seem mad but it was understandable.

"yet?"

"ack! um I mean… I didn't do…. anything?"

"why did it look more like a question than a statement?" Souna stare at Saito as he look away avoiding her gaze.

"A,anyway…. Mind explaining why did you do that to me for?" Saito try to change the topic as he look around the room avoiding Souna gaze. This is suspicious… was the thought that ran in Souna mind. He must be planning something…. She had been suspicious on Saito activities for a while now…. For some reason a lot of student is always had a meeting with him and so far she haven't figure out what those it. It was kept in secret that it was even hard for her to uncover the truth. In any case she should return the matter at hand.

"I'm just feeling like it."

"is that so… then it cant be hel- LIKE HELL IT IS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FEEL LIKE IT!?"

"That was a joke…."

"…."

"…."

"What with the silence?" Saito seem quiet for some reason as he stared at Souna as if trying to unravel something as he get closer and closer….

Then he caught Souna off guard as he pinches her cheek…. Causing her to blush a bit at that close contact with each other.

"What are you doing?" Despite the close proximity Souna haven't done anything yet… she also curious about what Saito was thinking right now.

"hm… it was not a mask… then could it be…." He seems to be mutter something as he brings his face closer to her….

Wait a sec! His face become closer as if he was about to kiss her causing Souna to back away instinctively but failed as Saito held her head.

(w-what wrong with him! Why is he suddenly…) she starting to panic but she found her strength seem to be gone as Saito Drew closer and closer… her face Blush to the point that Stem coming out from her face… and then…. Saito Forehead meets her forehead as if trying to compare the temperature…. Wait, temperature?

"hm… there seem to be slight fever…. Can a devil even have a fever?" suddenly Saito clap his hand as if he just solves something.

"as I thought! You're an impostor! There no one someone as cold as Souna could even make a joke in the first place. Not to mention a Devil cant get a fever normally. Hahaha….. You can't fool my ey-"

[Explosion!]

"Gwaaaaahhh!"

"now then, am I real?" a vein can be seen on Souna forehead as she ask the question with a smile on her face.

"Y-yes… you're definitely Souna…*Faint*" was Saito last word before he lost consciousness….again.

Honestly… the fact that she can use explosion should be prove enough that she was real. She start to wonder whether this guy was really an Idiot or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Kuh… that Souna… hitting me with an explosion early in the morning. Not to mention twice! Even if my body is already immune to it doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

After hearing her reason for doing that to me.

"oh about that… well she ask me how she can be of use to you so I suggest the most easiest way."

"and maid outfit is the answer?"

"maa… isn't it perfect for her. She diligent at work and not to mention she pretty good at housework." Although I said it but the only reason is because it felt weird watching Siesta without a maid outfit somehow. That why I managed to replicated the maid outfit that Siesta form Halkeginia use and match her size…(I sneak a peek at her health record that how I knew that. Of course Souna didn't knew about this or else I'm done for.)after I gave it to her she seem happy enough.

"well you were right about that… but still… why a Maid outfit?"

Geh…. Now how should I answer it…

"Don't worry about it Ojou-sama… I like it… being a maid… for some reason I feel like it fit me somehow."

Nice job Siesta! Now I don't have to think of any excuse.

"Like she said…" I said casually. fwahahaha…. Now I have another collection of Maid in my album. But of course this is for personal collection and is not for sale. I'm starting to wonder why I am starting this collection. Did something happen when I return to earth that caused met to act this way? Then again I haven't been surrounded by beauty before I'm summoned to Halkeginia. And since they were no camera I can't do anything about it.

"sigh…. If it make you happy than do whatever you want… the other should be arriving soon."

Oh… yeah… we were waiting for the other considering that we also will be participating I the Ball tournament today. At least I can relax for today. What the worst could happen on the tournament against human?

At least that what I thought at that time. It completely slip my mind that there was another group of Devil attending the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"eh? What are we doing here again?"

"Didn't in tell you… it a greeting toward the Gremory group. After all we may meet them in the tournament."

That right…. After the whole group gather Souna suddenly declared that they would visit the Occult research club first.

"and just what do you mean by 'May" Souna. Are you implying that we would lose?" Rias Gremory the president of the Occult research club and a pure blood Devil ask as she glares at Souna.

"ara… did I said that…. Well anything possible in this world so I hope you guys would get to the final. It would be boring if we win to easy."

I don't know what happened between them but they seem to have this kind of 'Rival' aura around them as spark gather between them. Speaking of which they only a few people here... Issei and that Nun girl Asia haven't arrive yet. Maybe they have something to do?

Hm…. This talk will probably been a while and I'm kinda thirsty… oh… talk about luck they seem to be a Refrigerator in this room. Perhaps they have some water….

Just as I was searching for water the door to the club open.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

I arrive at the clubroom which for some reason have more people than usual. I look at the non-member club as I recognize some of them.

There was kaichou with Fuku-Kaichu beside her. There also another girl who for some reason wearing a maid outfit standing on kaihcou other side. There also that Bust Revolution girl with them. And many more Bishoujou with kaichou. Aren't there the student council member. And if I remember correctly the student council member is also a Devil like us… well almost all of them as one of them is still human.

I then turn around to that said Human who seem to ransacked our Refrigerator. Don't act as if your at home! Was what I want to say but I swallowed it considering this tense atmosphere. On a side note there also Saji together with Kaichou but I decide to ignore him. Why would I look at guy face!

The situation seem tense as I can't find a word to say…

"*Munch* hm…. This snack's is good. Oi Souna…. Why don't you put something like this in the student council?" the tense mood was shatter by one oblivious guy. Either he didn't aware of the tense atmosphere or he just didn't care at all. Well knowing him I bet it was the later.

"Saito… were trying to be serious here…"

"also, please stop stealing our food…"

Buchou also said at the same time. It seem both of them were ticked by Senpai action.

"ops…" was senpai answer before he return back to Kaichou. All of us…at least the Occult club member were looking at him weirdly. The Kaichou group seem to have gotten use to it as they only sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahem… "The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow top-class devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides….."

Kaichou then look at me and I must say her eye Scary.

"I heard about it from Saito about the Sekiryutei… new abilities. I hope you can restrain him from using his abilities if possible."

My new abilities? That should be refer to Dress break right. How rude…. The reason I won the battle is because of it…. Don't underestimate it just because it looks a bit perverted….

"ah that…. I'll try my best…" Buchou said seemingly agreeing with kaichou…. I feel like crying right now why won't other recognize my abilities…. Maybe Senpai would… when I turn my face to look at him Senpai had this "I don't know you face. Please don't talk to me." I've been betrayed… kuh….. even so… I didn't regret one bit for creating the technique. Not to mention I also have found a way to improve Dress Break. With the upgrade version I would be able to strip a girl naked without even getting close…. But let save that story for another time.

"Introduce new servants huh…. You also seem to have more servant than you originally is. Mind introducing them." Buchou said as she gesture to the three people.

"I'm sorry for the sudden interruption but my name is Genjirou Saji. Hope we get along together as a Fellow Devil…" he said so casually as he grab Asia hand.

I immediately separated them as I grab or rather grip Saji hand tightly as he did the same. Almost remind me of that night where we infiltrate the military base.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun!?"

I said it with a fake smile. Then he also smiled and held my hand stronger.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blond bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a sadist-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home! On a side note I wish a certain Raven hair person shall befall the same fate!"

I don't know who this Raven hair person he mention but I wont let he lay his hand on Asia.

"Achooo! *Sniff* …did someone talking about me?" I can barely heard Senpai as me and Saji were throwing Negative comment at each other.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Buchou and Kaichou both made a sigh while looking at us.

"e-eto… my my name Tiffania… tiffania Tudor. Nice to meet you…" the Bust Revolution girl said shyly as she hide behind another girl who seem to look more like a Bishounen to me.

"You guys probably met her before but don't worry. Right now she under my protection." Kaichou said as she sip her tea.

"I see…. We keep that in mind." Was Buchou answer as she shrug it of. "then…. The other one?" Buchou make a gesture to the maid but there was no response… she just look at Kaichou as if asking for permission.

"Go on…" at Kaichou word she start to introduce herself.

"The name Siesta…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…that is all."

"TO SHORT!" on reflect I shout. Is that all she have to say. There not even family name.

"sorry about her…. She isn't good… with stranger…" kaichou apologized for the girl.

"yosh… I guess it about my turn…" Senpai suddenly spirited up as he step forward.

"moving on…. I have something I want to say."

"oi…. Don't ignore me!"

Just like that Kaichou ignore Senpai as she continued.

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias. Oh… need I reminded that the man sulking on the corner also on my list."

"Eeeeehhhh…. When did I ever disrupt the school peaceful life? All I did was give student a new meaning of coming to school. Isn't that great if people willing to come to school?"

I'm not sure what Senpai meant by that but for some reason I feel like someone just intrude my sanctuary… did Senpai did something behind my back? Come to think of it lately most of the student is always hiding something from me that I'm starting to suspect something. On another note Kaichou word is easier to understand.

I understood immediately that those words were directed to us the new devils which are me, Asia and Saji. In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So this person loves this school, Kuou Academy, that much. No wonder she is the kaichou.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. Let meet again at the tournament."

With that said they leave the room…

I tried to put my mind on what just happen. Although I knew about them I never did have a direct talk with them beside Senpai…

"sigh…. She need to soften up a little right?" Senpai silently complain beside me…

"umm… Senpai?"

"what is it?"

"why are you still here? The other already left?" I ask the only student council member who is still here for some reason.

"Oh… that… I'm a bit tired and this room seem comfortable enough for me to take a n-"

"…"

I can feel Buchou stare pierce through Senpai.

"I guess that a no… oh well… let both of us do our best." As Senpai said that he leave the room leaving only us the Occult research club.

Now then…. I wonder what will happen in the tournament?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

Since it was mostly organized by student council we get to be first on drawing the lot for a match and as a result we would be participating in a dodge ball match.

But before that….

[Haste!] I cast haste without anyone noticing as I bring out my cameras I presh the shuttle in a blinding speed. Fufufu… this sort of event would make me rich for sure…. Haste will accelerated my sense causing me to be able to move faster than what I'm usually is. I try to be as far away from Souna and Rias as possible. It would be bad if they notice me.

Right now they seem to be having a tennis match with each other. Because of that I got many great material…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day gone by as I wonder around gaining new material every time I move to the next area… there not a shortage of cute girl in this school which make me kind of glad.

"Where are you wondering about… the match about to start!" Souna scold me considering I was late for our appointed time. I can't help it because they seem to always have a great material in each area. To bad that I can't take a picture while I was playing. The next match is student council vs Occult research or other word Sitri Group VS Gremory group. It was a battle between Devil… all I could do Is pray that thing will be all right. Though praying between the match of Devil is already weird in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Pweeetttt!* With the sound of whistle the match start. Since I'm up against Devil I already remove all restriction I have and not to mention I'm already in gandalfr mode.

The loli girl Koneko which I doubt is her true name throw the ball at me. The ball flies at great speed as I can feel a wind blow around it proving just how strong her throw is. And not to mention that the ball was aiming at me. Did they thought because I'm a human so they was planning to eliminate me first? Heh…. Think again. I catch the ball with all I had… I swear I heard something crack for a moment there. It seem I underestimate her strength… for a little girl she got a monster strength.

But this match is mine once I got a hold of the ball. I sue my fingernail as I'm making a slight scratch at the ball while in my mind I imagine it to be a weapon that could hurt the opponent. Just like that the Ball become part of the weapon and I immediately understood the way to handling it to the maximum.

As if my hand moving by itself I throw the ball as hard as I can. Of course my strength wasn't on par with the Koneko but I at least confident I was stronger than Souna and Rias at least. The ball flew like faster and faster and… higher.

The ball flew higher…..

"Just where did you aim?"

I can feel the stare from my member as if pitying me. The Gremory group also seem to look at me as if they sure that the ball wont hit them. And that where they are mistaken. Just like a hawk seeking it prey the ball descend at as the speed increasing… my target is…. Yuuto Kiba… for some reason he seem to have a lot opening which I intend to make use of.

The ball descent faster and faster and…. Wait… why is he just standing there. He should have notice the ball by now and yet….. he stood there as if he didn't even notice what happening around him.

"KIBA!" the Gremory group shout and that when Kiba finally snap out of it as he look at the ball. Even so it was already to late as.. the ball already touch his skin at that time.

*Boom*

The impact caused a loud sound as the dust scatter revealing a large crater on the ground…..

"Um….. Should I hold back after all?" I ask no one in particular. Kiba should be find. That kind of throw shouldn't be a life threatening but even so he shouldn't left unscathed from it.

The dust settled revealing Kiba who seem to be a bit injured. The Gremory group seem to whisper something between themselves as Asia and Kiba disappear through the back door. They must have told Asia to treat Kiba using Twilight healing.

Since the arena was destroyed or rather half of it by my own strength the macth got cancelled leaving with no winner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the battle I decide to visit the Gremory group to apologized about what happened. It was still my fault after all… I should have known my own strength better. I keep thinking that there no way my strength would be able to match those of the Devil and yet… I just create the crater with pure physical strength. Of course the technique which was based on the anime I watch help increasing the power but to create a large crater just like that… I better learn how to control my strength or else I can easily hurt a person.

As I headed for where the Gremory is it starting to rain. but it wasn't to far now as I keep walking. Just as I arrive…

SLAP!

There a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. I look at where the Gremory group is and I can see Rias and Kiba who seem to be talking with each other while the other just watch. And judging from their stance Rias just Slap Kiba from what the sound from before indicates.

Did something happen between them?

I decide to hide for the time being as I watch them. Kiba leave the group as he headed who knows where. Issei tried to stop him but failed… hm… this may be a bad time to apologize. And yet…. I found myself following Kiba.

Oh well, I was planning to apologize to Kiba in the first place so I should chase after him fast…

I was running without an umbrella while it was raining hard. i event thought of giving up for today considering the weather but I decide to follow him anyway. Even so it was kind of hard to see in this kind of weather… maybe I should head back after all. I can always apologize to him tomorrow. Just when I was about to turn around I can sense someone else present other than Kiba.

I tried to get closer to get a better view. The closer I got the clear it became. What I see was Kiba and… isn't that person… if I remember correctly he was that Crazy priest that fought with Issei before. On his hand was some sort of sword… since the battle with Siesta only been a few days I recognize the aura on the sword. It was Holy aura without doubt although it is much weaker compare to Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

With a maniacal grin the priest charged at Kiba . Kiba also reciprocated as he created a demonic sword in his hand. The two sword clash but I can already see the Holy sword easily overpower Kiba demonic sword.

Guess I have no choice but to step in. with a quick motion I summon Derf as I enter the Fray.

"What!?" the priest seem to be surprised by a my sudden appearance.

"yo…. Mind me joining the fight?" I ask casually. At time like this a joke can make me feeling more calm so that I could focus on the fight more.

"you are…. On Sitri group." Kiba seem surprised upon seeing me.

"yeah… sorry about earlier but if you have a fight let me help you." I ask as I extend my hand to him.

"no!" Kiba swat my hand as he face the priest again.

"Eh?" is this guy really Kiba. For some reason he feel different. Not that I knew about him much since I rarely hang out around him.

"I don't need help… I'll Destroy the Excalibur by myself. Prepare yourself!" as he said that he charged at the Priest.

Did I heard that right? Did he just said Excalibur? Come to think of it when I got near the sword some information enter my brain through Myoznitnirn. If I'm not mistaken some of them appear to be the name of the weapon which happen to be…

"Excalibur Rapidly." The name was indeed Excalibur but what with the Rapidly word?

"Gyahahahaha…. You got someone to help you and you turn them down…. I don't really mind if you two want to work together… not that both of you can kill me!" as he said that the person disappear from view and the next thing I knew Kiba fall to the ground her hand bleed. Beside that there seem to be a smoke rising out from his hand. That must be the result of being hit by the Holy sword.

Without regard to his word I dash at where Kiba is as I raised Derflinger.

*Clang*

The Excalibur met Derflinger as the sword clash. So that guy had been moving so fast that it almost impossible to catch a glimpse of him. Fortunately I had gotten use to fast opponent that I can read his movement easily.

"kuh…. You're an eyesore!" the priest than maintain a few distance as he take a step back before disappearing again.

"oi… I don't know what your problem is but I'll be interfering with this fight." I said so without caring whether he agreed or not.

Normally it should be impossible to use Void magic without absorbing some magic first. But I found some loophole for that. As long as they magic source nearby I can use it as substitute. After the meeting with the Elf they gave me some sort of jewel with has the power to absorb the surrounding Energy. And that same stone is attached to Derf right now. That how I'm able to use Void magic even without one. The downside to this is it takes a long time just to fill the magic.

For example the stone has 300 MP and it will take 1 second to restore 1 MP. Meaning it will be about 5 minute to fill the jewel. That why I have to be careful so that the energy didn't run up. Then again I can just absorb some magic while I fight so it wasn't really a weakness.

[Haste!] I mutter the name of the spell that I had been using a lot lately.

The surrounding become slower and I can even see the drop of rain one by one. That priest also become visible it as if he was moving at normal speed…. No…. he is much slower compare to me. I guess void magic even surpassed the power of Excalibur.

Without wasting any more time I charged at him with the speed of Gandalfr while still under influence of Derf. And the result was….

"GAhhhh!" the priest stagger back as he hold his left hand… or rather what is left of his left hand. Just now I could easily pierce his sword with my chest but still I cant do it. so I directed my target to the that was holding the Excalibur as a result the Sword fell down as his hand flew a few feet from him.

"y-you! Kill you! I kill you for sure you fucking bastard!" with the glare that could kill even a person the priest charged at me again… since he doesn't have the Excalibur he speed return to normal… and on his other hand he hold some sort of light sword as he swung at me completely ignoring the loss of blood from his other hand.

This may be hypocrite of me but if he somehow died from the loss of blood I was pretty sure I will not care about it. as long as I don't cause the death of other person directly I guess it was okay for me…. Heh…. One may call me a coward to not dirtying my hand but I don't care. This is how it always happen and this is what it will be.

If I were to take a look at mirror right now I would have seen myself grinning like maniacally as I wacth the priest charge at me with a full killing intent.

And the next instant…

*Splash*

A red liquid combine with the water from the rain caused the surrounding flood to turn red. Even with the rain I can see clearly his movement as I easily counter him. Another hand lost as blood gushing out from his shoulder. I watch him lying on the ground his face pale… as I watch he writhe in pain I start to have this feeling again. It was the same kind of feeling when I watch the thug from the other day writhe in pain…

More…. I want to see more pain… as if a voice is whispering inside my head I raised Derflinger slowly….

*Shuk*

The sword stab his left leg as he scream in pain more and then…

*Shuk*

It stab another of his leg….. the pries seem pain doesn't change as if he cant even feel pain anymore from the damage he receive…..

**KILL HIM!**

Urgh… what is this? For some reason I feel some sort of urge to pierce his heart with the sword… and just like that the sword was raised…..

"**Snap out of it you idiot!"** a second before I move my hand a voice shout in my head… suddenly I found myself in the middle of the silent street that was accompany with the sound of rain. It was raining… not that I didn't notice it before but the feeling I feel before had disappeared. the feeling of wanting to heart someone…. There was only me and the victim cry of pain in there as everything else were block on….

"..ner, Partner! Can you hear me!"

I turn to the voice... as i ask him…

"Derf? W-what going on?" I ask feeling confused. Even though I remember clearly what happened it as if I was watching the entire thing from a movie screen. It left me confused as to what just happen.

"….phew… finally gotten through you… I don't even know what just happen. You just look like you were possessed just now?" possess? Me? Is that even possible? But who could even possess me? I think I heard a voice telling me to kill but there also another voice telling me to stop. I'm not sure about the first voice but the second voice sound familiar. It was a female voice for sure but…. I was pretty sure I've heard the voice before.

"guh… let think about this later right now let reaffirm the situation." I said to Derf as I look around.

Just in front of me was the priest and from the look of it he…. Dead.

"haha….ha…. for all talk about not killing someone I finally kill…. Heh… what is this? Why did I cry? Ah… I get it… this must be rain…"

Who am I kidding… sigh… once a person kill someone they would never be able to go back to the same anymore… that what I learn from Colbert Sensei… he have thought me many thing but one thing that he stresses always…

Do not become accustomed to war.

Do not become accustomed to killing each other.

Do not become accustomed to death.

Yep… although ever since I return to this world I have been facing many deadly battle lately and yet… I keep those word. All the people that I watch dead with my own eye I remember them…. If you cant even remember how someone die in front of you is a sign your already costumed to death and I wont let something like that happen to me…

But… right now all I could do is make sure I didn't get use to it… yes…. That should be it.

With the new resolve i look at the corpse… something like this would only cause panic if it was discovered so I can only think of one conclusion. Even though he was a jerk but I at least make it easier for him.

I concentrated magical energy to Derf as he start glowing spark dancing around him. The rain start becoming light as I can see more clearly the surrounding. I point Defrlinger at the corpse… and then..

[Explosion!]

With that a bright light engulfed the entire area as it start to clear away what had been a corpse just now had vanished as if it was never there.

Explosion is indeed a powerful spell. There are two type of explosion from void spell. There an Explosion which can be explode like the one Souna and Louise always use on me. That explosion doesn't need to be cast as you can use immediately. Though if you want a better aim a short chant should be enough. The second Explosion is the one I use just now. Even with my instant cast this spell still need time to charge up. The explosion will make a bright light as it engulfed everything in it. But what convenience about this spell is you can choose what to be damaged and what shouldn't. When the first time Louise uses this Explosion at the battle on Tarbes she managed to destroy the ship Lexington without harming anyone in it. in this case I decide only to target the corpse while leaving the surrounding area unaffected.

Now that finish I guess I should…hm? Just as I was about to turn to Kiba I noticed something near my feet. I pick it up immediately as I receive a flood of information from Myoznitnirn when I touch it. it was the Excalibur that the priest use just now.

The name of the sword is Excalibur Rapidly and it possess the ability to increase the speed of the user or other thing… for an Excalibur the sword rather weak compare to Ame no Murakumo… is this sword really Excalibur? Also… what with the Rapidly on it name?

Maa… let's think about it later… I guess I keep this sword for a while in the name of research. I return it back when someone else ask for it…of course after I ascertain they won't do anything bad. Now then…. I should check on Kiba to make sure he was okay….

Just as I turn around I notice Kiba who seem to had recover to even stand up…. His bang covering his face making me unable to see his face….

"yo… sorry to keep you waiting but there nothi-" I didn't managed to finish my word as Kiba suddenly with the demonic sword in his hand charge at me with his Godlike speed as he swung his sword.

*Clang*

I instinctively use the Excalibur on my hand to block the attack as Kiba sword broke from the clash.

"oi… what wring with you? Did I do something wrong?" I ask as I point the Excalibur on him seeing that my hand was full with Derflinger and the Excalibur.

But that only have the opposite effect as Kiba brought out both of his hand.

[Sword Birth!]

Just like that an ice sword on one hand while flame sword on the other. He seems to be angrier when I point the Excalibur at him.

Kuh… I desperately raise my sword in X as both the sword met…. I can feel the freezing temperature coming from the Demonic ice sword and the boiling temperature coming from the Demonic flame sword. What is this? Can't they chose between one? Normally it either cold or hot but this time I feel both of them at the same time which is weird considering cold and hot should cancel or at least overpowering each other…. And yet they exist at the same time which supposed to be impossible….

I kick the ground as I tried to maintain my distance with Kiba but it was futile as he easily catch up…..i can't match his speed in this situation… I also can't use haste considering I waste all my magical energy in the Explosion just now… as I was thinking what to do…

"Partner…. Use the other sword…" Derf word jogs my memories back about the Excalibur…. I must be more panic than I thought if I forgot about the sword ability. I swung my sword to vertically as I force Kiba to block it causing it to stagger a bit. It was more than enough to give me time to figure out how to use the sword with Gandalfr information. I can feel a resistance from the sword so that mean it rejected me… then it was obvious what to do next…

Myoznitnirn rune glow as the sword resistance lessen until it was quiet. Good…. Now let see his true ability… the sword glow for a second as I found myself moving at high speed. With this speed I can easily match Kiba as both out sword clash. It was a duel between two swordman wielding Dual sword. Since our speed was a match now all that left was whose skill is better and that was obvious….

*Break*

Just like that the I shatter Kiba sword. With precise control of the sword I aim at where his sword weak point as I shatter it. the fact that his sword was a product of magic make it much more easier to shatter it. Without letting go of the momentum I launch a roundhouse kick at Kiba as he fly a few meter before he break the fall and land safely on the ground.

"Oi! I don't know what your problem is but this is too much even for a joke…. Why did you trying to kill me!?" I wasn't kidding. He was really trying to kill me just now…. if I make even a tiny mistake back then I would have die already.

Kiba raised his face but he didn't answer… his eye was fixed on me… no…. his eye were on the Excalibur in my hand rather than myself. Is there something about this Excalibur? Even so what that got to do with killing me…. I feel like something wrong here.

"Partner, that guy look just like you when you were being possessed just now…." Derf provided me with the answer I have been looking for… so my guess was true there someone controlling us. And when he failed with me he move on to Kiba… I don't know who he is but that guy must be nearby…. Normally in this situation the only way to break free Kiba is either to knock him unconscious or defeat whoever it is that was controlling is….

The second option is impossible considering that I don't have the luxury of time to take my eye off him. One wrong move and I'm dead. So do I need to knock him out?

Nah… there no need for that… if he was being controlled than this was easy… all I need is broke him out from whatever it is that had been controlling his mind and I have just the skill need in this situation. Even so the problem is I need Kiba to stay put in order for this to work and it was kind of hard considering how fast he is….

[Sword Birth!]

Just like earlier another Dual sword appear on Kiba hand.

"so this time is Lightning and Wind sword huh…." I can feel the power of lightning and wind coming from each sword."

Just like that Kiba charged at me and I use both Excalibur and Derflinger to fought back. Our figure become a blur as our sword clash… while this happen I've been raking my mind on any skill I knew that could help in this situation.

Let see…since I'm suing a dual sword… is there anything that came to mine…. Aha… perhaps I could use that. I imagine the move in my head as Gandalfr rune start to let out a glow telling me that the move is possible…

Now then without wasting any chance I break out from Kiba as I jump backward. Of course Kiba charged at me not letting me escape but the move was already activate.

[Dual clades rush sword skill, Double Circular]

There was no need to shout the name but I have to respect those authors who thinking hard on creating the skill for their character so I use the full name of the move.

I kick the ground as I dash at the charging Kiba. As I got near him my body rotated upward the Excalibur glow as a Holy aura gathering strongly around it. I have to be careful not to hit Kiba with it… he may end up dead before I did anything. I slashed Excalibur up as it clashed with both Kiba sword and shatter them again… but I wasn't finish as I use the other hand and spun my body to give it the momentum it need to as I slash at Kiba body causing a slashing upward mark at his stomach… Kiba fall back in pain… even in the controlled state he can still feel pain which provide me with a lot of opportunities.

"NOW!"

As I shout Derflinger start to glow indicating that the spell is ready. I point the sword at him as I activate the spell.

[Mind Wipe!]

Mind Wipe… just like Explosion there are two kind of this magic. The first is the abilities to wipe out target memories. The other is the one I was using right now. it allow me to wipe any compulsion inside someone mind releasing them from whatever it is that causing abnormality on they mind.

"ku…gaaaaahhhhh!" Kiba scream as he hold his hand at his head in pain and then…

"Huff… Huff… what just…happened….*thud*" I didn't even got a chance to answer as he collapse on the ground.

"oi…. Are you okay." I hurriedly after him as I making sure he was alive. I breathe a sigh of relief as I can feel a beat on his heart indicating he still alive.

Finally… I guess everything settled for now… no… the one who controlled him may still be nearby" I scan my surrounding hoping I would locate the one responsible for this but I cant seem to sense anything. Either he was good at hiding his presence or he's not here anymore. Then again I was never good at sensing someone in the first place.

In any case I should get Kiba out of here. I don't even know how strong the one who controlled Kiba…. It would be foolish to fought him with my current condition.

"Derf…do you have any magical energy left?"

"I have a bit… if you combine it with the magic that the jewel gather so far it should be enough to open world door for a few second."

"right… thanks for the info…" without wasting anymore time I cast the World door immediately as I step inside before it can close. I have to treat his wound somehow but I also have to avoid Souna and Rias for while until I make sense what just happen so I decide to bring him back to the lab. There Is medical room for Devil prepare by Ajuka… I think I could use that.

Thing seem to happen so fast that I'm not even sure what just happen. I need a time to sort things out… oh… I might need to contact Ajuka for this. He might have the information I need. Not to mention there still that second voice that stop me from going out of control… the answer seem to be at the tip of my tounge but I still cant recalled it.

Oh well…I'm sure I remember once thing had calmed down for a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too far from where the battle has taken place two figure can be seen standing on top the roof. No one seems to give them glance…. Or rather no one seems to notice them as if they are not even there.

"fufu….. Look like they ran away. What should we do now, Nii-san?" ask a blonde hair figure…. He was a young man that seem to be in twenty with a hair that reach his shoulder.

"hmph… leave them be. We stay here long enough…. Someone from the three great power may notice us." Said the other man who has the exact same appearance as the first figure except his hair was Dark purple instead of blonde.

"heh… after all the trouble it took for me to control them… though that power the human use is clearly what we have been searching for…. Are you sure we should let them go?" the first figure doesn't seem to be satisfied as he said that to the other figure.

"leave it at that… there no need to be rush…. We should wait for a while until we make sure we can secure it…. the power of Chaos… with that we will return Mother back to the world."

"sigh…. Oh well…. They already escape after all so there nothing to do about it. but still can't you please stop releasing those death aura Nii-san? I know you're a personification of death but that doesn't make me feel any better facing with those aura head on…" just like the first figure said the second figure was releasing some sort of aura. If one were in his presence one would have associated the aura with death if they feel it.

"Shut up, Hypnos…." With that a dark Purple portal surrounds them as they both disappear from where they stood.

* * *

Three chapters in one week! I seem to be moving too fast lately…. The beginning of this chapter is mostly Canon as it looks more interesting that way. Thing we'll be moving in another direction starting next chapter. Oh… I think it was obvious who the other two figure that appears at the end…. And in case you're wondering they won't appear again for this whole arc. They will play major role later in the story.

Now then… I hope you enjoy the chapter and let us meet again on the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Where….?" Was the first word that came out from my mouth as I look at my surrounding.

What just happen? I can't seem to remember very much. When I woke up I Yuuto Kiba found myself in this spacious room with nothing but medical equipment. Is this hospital? Even so… the room looks more like something that came out from sci-fi rather than the Hospital I knew.

But still… as I try to move around a sharp pain can be felt on my stomach and when I look at it I can see a bandage covering what appear to be a wound. Judging from the wound it seem to be done by a slashing type weapon. But that not the question I want to know…. How did I even got this wound in the first place?

I should calm down and think back to what just happen. The last thing I remember is having a fight against Buchou…. Let start from there… after the fight I decide to leave the group to calm myself down and that when… that Crazy Priest appear and on his hand is….

"urg…" I feel a slight pain as I remember bit of what happening. Yes…. On his hand was the Holy Sword Excalibur. The sword that I despise so much… the sword that is the cause of my comrade death…. I remember getting angry and we fought for a bit….

And then someone interfere…. If I'm not mistaken he's in the Kaichou group…. Hiraga Senpai if I'm not mistaken. He interfere during the fight and…. Guh… my memories start to become vague after that. I think I saw him killing the priest and then… on his hand was the Holy sword Excalibur….

!

"gaaaaahhh!" as I try to remember more of what happened a surge of memories enter my mind. It was definitely me on the memories but I can't seem to remember ever done anything like that. It was like watching the event of someone else that have the same face as myself. But the fact that he can use Sword Birth mean that person was indeed me.

I watch myself fighting against Hiraga Senpai…. And the result was… I lose. And judging from the image the wound on my stomach seem to came from that fight.

Now that I've gotten some clue as to what happened the question is why did we fought? In any case he might still be nearby… he must also be the one who treat my wound though shouldn't he has brought me to Asia if it were to treat the wound? Maybe there a reason that he can't bring me to he?

In any case I better found him first… I won't get my question answer just by sitting here. With this thought in mind I get out from what appear to be a bed and head to the door. The door seems open by itself just as I get near it…. I wonder how did someone built this sci-fi like places.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk around without any direction as I try to sense any living being in this places. Wherever I walk there always this Robot looking thing that seem to clean the places. Must be the maintenance robot to make sure the place work fine. There no way one person could maintain the place as big as this.

Hm… I think I sense something here. It was definitely a life sign so I guess it must be Hiraga Senpai… I was about to enter one of the room when I heard a voice from inside.

"…can…Repli… Excali…."

"…not…maybe…"

I can't hear what they was saying but it was clear that Someone is talking to the other. If one of them is hiraga Senpai then who the other?

I shake my head to clear my thought. Guess the only way to found out is to enter… with that I enter the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time when Kiba just woke up.

(Saito P.O.V)

"phew… that sure take a while." I said to no one in particular. Currently I'm in a main control room of this underground facilities. For a big places it own personal so far is only me. That Ajuka… why did he have to built this place so big? Not to mention that he have to leave things half complete…

This is the first time I've been to this room and also the first time I notice most of the setting in the system here isn't complete. I have been wasting a days straight to adjust all the data in the system and make sure it work properly. Guess even Maou couldn't complete it in just two days after all… then again he might did this on purpose to let me do the rest. In any case it take me a days without sleep to adjust the system…. Kiba should have woken up by now…. So it wasn't a waste of time.

"Now I only to push this button and…" I push the button immediately as the screen start up showing a bunch of number… a second latter it asked me to input the password which is not a problem since I'm the one who made the password in the first place.

After I input the password I finally access to it main window… now if I remember correctly they should be a system that will let me to communicate with Ajuka here… hm… aha.. this is it. well long story short among all the system built there is one that connect to Ajuka own facilities. The purpose is to make it easier to change information but that only in it official name. the real purpose is to monitor me so I don't turn against them. That one of the reason he even gave me a place like this in the first place. A person that could replicate and mass produce a Sacred gear can be said dangerous.

But I can't complain about that… it not like I have any intention on betraying Souna. But that doesn't mean I will follow order blindly. For example if they suddenly order me to exterminate the angel there no way I would obey. That is their problem and right now I'm currently maintaining status quo.

"yo… it been a while Saito-kun. I thought you never going to contact me." An image of Ajuka appear on the screen as he greet me with a fake sadness.

"Enough joking around… do you have any idea just how trouble it is for me to adjust the system? You definitely did that on purpose right?" I glare at the person on screen.

"maa.. maa…. There no need to be mad. Since I make the place for you shouldn't it be obvious that you have to adjust the system yourself. All I did was left it half complete. it should be a piece of cake for you." He answers without feeling any guilt at all. In fact he seem amused by it.

"Well… if it just a few system and there but I have to adjust all of the system in this facilities all by myself. Even I have my limit you know." I retort back. This may look like pointless argument but I need someone to vent my frustration on.

"hm… that definitely true… the fact that you managing the building all by yourself should be impossible already…. Hm…. Very well. I'll send someone to help you with the maintenance… hm… maybe she could…." Now he seem to mutter to himself. I don't know what he planning but I should get to the main reason I contact him.

"a,anyway…. I have something to ask of you…" I spoke as I broke him from his stupor.

"hm? What is it?"

"this…"

As I said it I held the item that had been hide from view for a while now.

"oya, oya… where did you get that... that should still be on the church side?"

"I got it from this priest I…. kill…." I hesitated a bit when I said that. Although I wasn't in control on my body that still doesn't change the fact that he died by my hand. Guh… i wonder if Devil like Issei had killed someone before? Looking at Kiba I'm pretty sure he will be capable of killing if he needs to… hm… I wonder how Issei will fair if he is giving this kind of choice… aside from that simulator I doubt Issei has ever killed someone.

"hm… can you please elaborate on what just happen?"

At his question I decide to tell him what happened including about that part when my body and Kiba loss control. Someone that could control us even without us noticing is not ordinary person I'm sure.

"That…. Someone that could control both of you without notice….hm…." he seem to thought of something so I decide to get straight to the point.

"Do you know something about it? I'm sure you can narrow the suspect down considering that that person had the abilities to control even Devil itself." That is part of the reason I told him in the first place. A Maou must have known something I don't.

"Well to be honest there are a suspect… but… even if it was one of them we still need some prove before accusing them."

Well… considering that he knew who it is should enough… I don't need to confront them yet considering my current situation it better for me to learn more about my enemies first..

"it okay… but would you mind telling me who did you had in mind?" I ask him.

"it was Hypnos… the God that govern Dream from Greek Mhythology. I heard his power could even put Zeus to sleep."

Hypnos? I think I seen that name before when I was studying about Chaos and anything that have connection with it. If I'm not mistaken Hypnos was the son of Nyx and the twin of Thanatos the personification of Death. That some enemies I got there… i shouldn't go out my way to pursue him. The fact that he didn't come after me immediately could only mean that they was just testing me back there. Could it be he was after Chaos?

Sigh…. I should talk with Souna later about this. We need to be prepared in case he decide to attack head on. Not to mention that he might even have someone to help him.

"Oh… since your already contact me I have some new for you." I was interrupted of my musing by his voice as I turned to look at the screen wondering what the news is.

"it about that new member of Sona Sitri… the wielder of Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi."

"You mean Siesta? What? Did you find something about her past?" just after Siesta join our group Sona had immediately use her connection to found anything about her past. On a side note the Yakuza group that whom Siesta belong to had been quieted down by Souna… although from what I heard they didn't like the fact that Siesta was taken just like that but there was nothing they could do against a High class Devil like Souna who has much influence even in the world of Human.

But still for the Maou to report directly… it must have been thought to gather any information about Siesta past.

"well… the news is there was no news…"

"…."

"…."

"…huh?"

"sorry if that was confusing but all we found out about her is….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"T-today a fine weather… right Siesta-san?"

"yeah…"

Was the only answer that she got…

Sigh…. No matter what she did she never got more than a few word from her. Not to mention that she didn't really good at conservation with other with make it more awkward.

The two girls walking down the road had caught a lot of attention from everyone they passed. One of them was wearing a maid clothes with is rare in today age while the other was wearing a school Uniform of Kuou academy. If it just that she won't get this much attention but the fact that her Breast size is not something you see everyday caught a lot of attention especially from male. the fact that both of them is a Beauty is a plus itself.

But of course Tiffania being Tiffania didn't know why people had been staring at her and Siesta just ignores everyone as if they didn't exist.

"Buy all the thing in the list… that what Souna-san said right?" Tiffa turn to Siesta as she raised the small piece of paper which seem to have something written on it. Today was a weekend so there was no school. Earlier in the morning Souna ask the two of them to go and by everything on the list. Part of the reason is she want the two of them to get use to the city that why she especially ask them to handle the shopping.

Since both of them live in a school dorm they have to do their job as their residence. Though it was a school dorm but that was only at the surface. All the residence made up of all the female in student council… since it was a girl dorm in the first place. That why Saji and Saito had been living with their families instead in the dorm.

And so…. they were going together to buy some thing… though together wasn't the correct word as Siesta just stay quieted as she walk. Ever since she joins the group Siesta haven't open up to anyone beside Souna and Saito. All of them had been told the circumstance about her but still she wish Siesta could open up to other a bit.

And so… the day gone by as they finish them shopping. It was awkward considering Tiffa was a bit shy while Siesta scares other people with her glare. Though Tiffa could tell she wasn't glaring… it just that her face lack emotion that it almost like a glare. It almost impossible to believe that this is the same Siesta who act the same with Saito or Souna considering her cheerful personality.

Everything had gone well so far or so she thought as during the way back someone else suddenly step in to stop them.

"oya…. Isn't it nee-san… long time no see…" the person suddenly speak as if they knew each other. Tiffa was sure that she haven't met this person before so could it be he was talking to Siesta.

"who are you?"

It seems even Siesta didn't knew the person is as she ask who he is. Although her hand already on her sword hilt ready to draw it out anytime.

"W-wait. A second Siesta-san… there still a lot of people around so please don't draw your sword here." Tiffa immediately tried to stop her before she does anything considering there are still many onlooker here. Though she can blame her because of the killing intent that had been emited from the stranger that even Tiffa could feel it even though it wasn't aiming at her.

"So you didn't remember me… oh well… not like it matter… but still… for you to become a Devil…" the boy trailed of… although he look younger than her but the killing intent he give was real. Not to mention that she also could feel strong pressure coming from him proving how strong the person is.

"i ask again who are you?" Siesta ask as she clench the sword hilt tighter than before ready to lash out any moment.

"Me… although you already knew I tell you again. My name Julian and I are also will be known as….*shing* …your murderer!" the boy draw out a sword that appear out of nowhere as the surrounding area turn grim as all the people disappear. He must have transfer them somewhere else during the talk.

Siesta seeing that there was nothing to stop her anymore draw her sword as a strong surge of energy gushing out from it. Tiffa could only watch amaze by the power of the sword. He had heard briefly that Siesta was the wielder of Legendary Holy sword. At that time she didn't know what those mean but she finally understands. The sword as if it was it make the sky cry caused a rain fall from the sky as if the rain answer it called.

The next thing that happened is her body becomes a blur as she charged at the enemy… the attack cut through the enemy or so Tiffa thought. At that moment a second before it reach the boy a huge gust of wind start to surround the boy forming some sort of barrier as it stop Siesta attack like it was nothing.

"fufufu… as I thought. You still haven't master it yet the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. I wonder what that old man Susanoo thinking when he gave it to you?" the boy said calmly as if he was sure that the sword won't break through his barrier.

"kuh…. Don't underestimate me!" Siesta keep pushing through the wind and yet she didn't even manage to break through it at all. Tiffa could tell that wasn't just an ordinary wind… it have the same feeling as the Holy aura that is a weakness to a Devil. She can tell cause she herself is a Devil and her instinct told her not to get near it.

"Arghhh!" as she thought Siesta wasn't able to whistood the wind. Her body is still those of Devil after all so no wonder she got beaten by the wind that have Holy aura mix with it.

"Are you okay?" without waiting for confirmation Tiffa immediately cast a healing spell at her. It was obvious from the wound that it was bad enough if it left alone could caused death.

"A twilight healing? No… it a healing magic. But a healing magic that could heal Devil? What just happen?" he seem to mutter something as he watch Tiffania healing Siesta with interest.

"*cough*… that wind… was caused by the sword isn't?" Siesta stood shakily as he spoke.

"Ho… even without your memories you still recognize it. As you said the wind was caused by the this sword… Kusanagi no Tsurugi…" he held the white Katana in front of him as if displaying it for all to see.

Tiffa doesn't really know much about sword but she can felt a strong power emitted from the sword. Not to mention the sword for some reason felt just like Siesta own sword. it as if they were twin or something.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi?"

"sigh…. Did you really not remember Nee-san?" the boy seem irritated for some reason. But one thing certain that this boy knew Siesta. Who is he? He kept calling Siesta 'nee-san' so does it mean they are family? Even so Siesta didn't even show any interest about him even though she knew that he knew her past somehow.

"I don't remember and I don't care whether I remember or not. Right now I'm living my own life spreading my own existence to the world. if you plan to be in my way…." Siesta point her weapon at him. "Bring it on…"

"hmph…. Speak all you want. You can't even use the full power of Ame no Murakumo you won't stand a chance against me." Both of them disappear at the same time as Tiffa could see spark forming as they sword clash. The black sword meeting white sword as they caused tremendous shockwave when met.

"kuh…"

Siesta seem to stop for a moment as her injuries aren't fully heal yet but that all it took for the enemy to strike Siesta who can't guard against the enemy attack.

"I'll be taking the sword now..:" her enemy mutter as he raised his sword to cut down Siesta.

There was nothing Siesta could do. She only become a devil for a few days so her body wasn't use to the transformation yet. Not to mention she was just exposed to Holy aura making the damaged much worse. She instinctively closed her eye waiting for the attack to come…

….

….

But still the attack that should have cut her in half never came as when she open her eye her opponent seem to jump away for some reason… no… when she look closely the ground near him seem to be frozen as a blue arrow stuck at the centre of the frozen ground.

Arrow? It should be obvious whose the owner of the arrow is if it not her or the boy it cant be other than….

"I don't know who you are but I won't let you hurt my friend!"

Tiffania said with a sharp glare as she raised an arrow on her hand. As she pulled the string an arrow materialized ready to be fired at any moment….

Siesta heard that right… friend. Although she was planning to change herself it was still hard for her to trust other people… so far the only people she can feel at ease was Saito and Souna… even though they are on the same group she can't still trust other member. That why she had closed her emotion from them not wanting to let her guard down.

And yet… this girl had called her a friend. Does that mean she acknowledge her existence? No… it was something simpler than that. A person is Expanding their existence just by interacting with other people she remember Souna-sama word to her when they first met.

So that was it… whatever it is that happen from now on both of them, no… all the student council member is on the same boat. Heh…. Souna had mentioned when they first met… all of her servant is her family and family is someone you thrust.

She can see it… even though the girl Tiffania always act shyly but her desire to protect her own family is strong.

"Tiffania released the bow string as she fired one arrow… or at least that what Siesta thought as one arrow become many as a barrage of arrow was heading at the boy. But still the boy easily fend them off as he conjured another vortex if wind.

Just as she thought her attack didn't work suddenly three red arrows flying toward the vortex… no… on closer look the arrows wasn't aiming at him… it was aiming at his surrounding as the arrow pierce the ground surrounding him.

"huh… cant you even aim that ri-" the boy seem to mock Tiffania but his word was stopped as the arrow suddenly explode.

*BOOM!*

Thankfully the barrier prevent any outsider from interfering or else it would cause panic just from that explosion alone. Just who is she? Siesta start to wonder… on the outside she look just like a shy a girl and yet… her skill was impressive. Even so Sieta could tell that something like that wont still be enough to take down the boy.

"heh… that won't be enough to defeat me." The boy voice resound through the air and as both of them look up finding him floating in the air. So her opponent can fly… that doesn't mean a thing to a bow user like Tiffa. Even so the opponent has close on her before Tiffa could notice. "I admit you're strong but an Archer is useless once they opponent got into their range…" the boy said mockingly as he bring her sword down to Tiffa but…

*Clang*

The sound of sword meeting with each other can be heard.

"wha- you!" he seems surprised that he failed yet again.

"I'm still here! Please don't forget about it! I won't let you lay a finger on my friend!" Siesta shout as she push the boy back causing him to flew a few meter back..

"Siesta-san…" Tiffa mutter as if she was moved by Siesta word.

"I'm sorry if I seem cold before but… from now on thing would be different."

"Um... let's fight together… right Siesta-san…" Tiffa look happy now that Siesta seem to had open up to her.

"Just call me Siesta, you don't need to be so formal." Siesta receive and affirmation nod form Tiffa. "now then…do you think you could beat the two of us together?" Siesta said with a complete confidence. The opponent may have an advantage in terms of Affinity with her meele abilities while Tiffa covering her… this should prove easy.

"hmhmm…. That right… if I keep fighting like I did there no way for me to beat both of you." He said as a matter of factly as if he didn't even bother he was at disadvantage. "I wonder… can you fought against an invisible opponent."

Just as he said that a long sword materialized in his hand… both Siesta could feel the Holy aura coming from the sword though it is much weaker compare to the Kusanagi or Ame no Murakumo. But still she could tell the sword was dangerous. She have to be carefull not to get hit by it.

"let see how both of you handle the Excalibur Transparency." As he said those word the boy disappear… if nto for Siesta reflect she would have been cut by now. Tiffania seeing this quickly mutter some incantation as a blue barrier surrounding her before disappear.

This would be a long battle indeed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waitwaitwaitwait…. Did I heard that right?

"so your saying this God Susanoo once take two apprentice… and one of them is Siesta?" I try to confirm what Ajuka just told me. From what he says he tried to make a contact with the Japanese god Susanoo but with no luck since for some reason that guy had disappear without a trace. Even the leader of Japanese god Izanagi didn't knew anything about it... though there is still a possibilities he was lying. Then again a God liying? is that even possible?

But at least he got something from Izanagi or else we won't knew that Susanoo has taken an apprentice and one of them happen to be Siesta. But that still doesn't explain how she lost her memories in the first place. And even if she lost her memories why would anyone let someone with a Legendary holy sword running around freely? There to much question that need to be answered and I guess we just gone back to square one. But one thing that caught my attention was…

"So… beside Ame no Murakumo… the other sword Kusanagi also missing?" from what I heard Kusanagi was a sword create based on Ame no Murakumo. One could think they are the same sword but it was a fact Ame no Murakumo was stronger so the sword had been thought as Replica by everyone. Hm… I shouldn't think about this anymore… i think it about time I get back to main topic.

"Thanks for the information Ajuka but if you wouldn't mind I like to know something about this." I held out the Excalibur for him to see.

"Oh that… I already sent the data to your terminal you should check it out if you want to know more…"

When the heck did he did that? I didn't even notice. i do as he said as I check the Folder where the Data send and… there was this document with the Tittle Excalibur under it. I click it without second thought as all information about Excalibur shown on the screen.

"This data is top secret you know… even Rias and Souna didn't knew anything about it." he spoke as a matter of factly.

Is this okay! It seems my authorities had already exceed Souna if I could access this kind of information. As I go through the data I stop at one information.

Excalibur mimic. It has the abilities to turn to anything that the user choose… it have about the same abilities as Derf to change into any form but it can do it instantly unlike Derf which need a bit time. That Excalibur…. I want it… if I could analyze it somehow maybe I could improve Derf transform abilities.

"So… the fact that you show me all this despite being classified mean you want something from me didn't you?" I decide to ask him right away about his true notice. I'm sure you didn't just show this to anyone not to mention someone that not even a Devil.

"Very sharp… well then… I'll be be blunt here. Can you replicate the Excalibur."

"Replicate… you mean you want me to create another set of Excalibur?" I ask for confirmation. He want me to replicate the entire Holy sword… even if I did… what did he want to do with it? I start to imagine what a Devil would do if they got a Dozen of Excalibur in their hand.

"no!" I answer immediately. Replicate the Excalibur might be possible but there no good that can come out from it. unless I can make sure it won't be used for anything bad I won't do something as to replicate the Excalibur.

"Figure you said that… but all I ask is can you?"

"if you're asking whether it can be done or not than the answer is yes and no."

"Explain yourself."

"I might be able to replicate the Excalibur as long as I have it based material but the form may be incomplete… I at least need someone else with a great knowledge on Alchemy and blacksmith. Although I knew how to recreate it, doesn't mean I can do it. It's like knowing the recipe of cooking and yet still fails at it."

I explain to him. All of the above was true… if I tried to replicate something like that using all my abilities it will only end up just like the replica of sacred gear I made. Although I may be able to use it abilities the replica will broke after a few use… the more complicate the weapon the more harder it is to replicate. In order to create a complete artificial sacred gear I will need someone with much knowledge on Sacred gear.

Perhaps if I could ask it creator God I may be able to figure out how to do it… that may be possible. After all I'm still a human so it shouldn't be a problem for me if I want to… but how would one would found an angel. Unlike Devil which seems to be everywhere this day I haven't seen any angel yet… from what I read they prefer to stay in Heaven and rarely interfere with the world. They mostly left that matter to the church. What an responsible fellow… oh well…. Right now that not my top priorities. Now that I have the information I need the question is why the heck did those Excalibur are in the hand of Fallen angel? At least the priest is on fallen angel side as far as I know.

"I see… then I send you any material you need and try to replicate it nonetheless… I'll be sending someone to help you with your research." Ajuka doesn't seem to give up yet… why is he so persistent.

"Like I said I won't do it. I'm sure you well aware that if this matter was known by other faction it will only ignite the flame of war again." From what I read of Devil history it had been quite long since the last war between the three great power. And if the other faction known that the Devil has a mass produce of Holy sword especially Excalibur it will provoke them further on starting the war.

Then again it can also be bad news for the Devil since the Holy sword was their weakness. Why would he want to mass produce something that could kill his own species is beyond me.

"haha… I knew you said that. so what about this… anything that you create you can keep it for yourself. That way it shouldn't be a problem for you right?" now I'm starting to understand less and less. What kind of people would do anything without hoping for anything…

On another universe one Emiya Shirou suddenly sneezed.

…there no way such person exists especially if he is a Maou.

"what the catch?" I ask suspiciously.

"hm… if you say what in it for me you could say I want to see it… the creation of Holy sword with my own eye."

I look at his image in the screed and I can see it… this person here love creating more than anything. He love to invent new thing and also like to see something that was create… hearing him say that I'm starting to understand how he felt.

Well…. If I could keep my own creation it shouldn't pose a problem. If I store it in my own inventory no one would be able to steal it. if worse come to worse I destroy the it before anyone could get anything that I kept in there.

"Okay… I'll do it. But before that I want you to give me any book about Alchemy…. I'm kinda interested on that subject anyway." Since I go all the trouble on doing it I should get at least get something out of it. From what I learn about alchemy it seem to be interesting enough. If I could become one maybe It can help on one of my research. Who knows I might even found a way to return to Halkeginia without upsetting any balance.

"It should be done… then see-"

Before Ajuka could finish his word the door to the room open as someone else walk in.

"oh, Kiba… finally awake."

I wave at him…

He seems confused at first. Well can't blame him there… this place is kinda weird if you think which era you live in. if I didn't know any better I would have thought I've gone to future or something.

"That sword…" Kiba tone turns darker all of a sudden.

Sword? I wonder what he mean… ack! It seems I was holding the Excalibur as I wave at him. I didn't even notice that my hand is still holding the sword. Still he doesn't have to be so cold about it.

"Ah… you mean the Excalibur? I pick it up from that priest." I said as I disregard his Hostility to me. Perhaps it was his natural reaction to a holy sword due to him being a Devil.

"You pick it… wait… I remember you are using the Excalibur before…are you a Natural wielder?" Kiba ask and yet his eye still haven't leave the Excalibur on my hand.

"natural wielder heh… if you want answer I'm not a natural born but I did have abilities to command the holy sword." As I said this I focus on the sword as it start releasing some Holy aura from it but I quickly suppressed it.

"hm… interesting… so your abilities even allowed you to forcefully use the Holy sword?"

"eh? You still here Ajuka?"

"oi…. Don't ditch me so easily. Anyway you should calm the boy first before he go berserk again. Calm him down… when I turn to look at Kiba I can see his glare are more intense than before.

"oioioi… why the heck are you glaring at me all of a sudden?" I don't know why but did I do something wrong.

…it couldn't be! Did he somehow found out about the Photo of him and Issei together. The one who seem to be popular by Bl fangirl. But that shouldn't be possible. I have been careful not to leave any trace behind. And I also had erased the client memories about my feature and name. they will have the memories of meeting me but they will not remember how I look or what my name is. There shouldn't be anything that would lead to me….

"ahem… well, Kiba-kun was it. I read a bit about your history and I know what you are thinking right now but I suggest you remain calm and talk things through…" at Ajuka word Kiba turn to him as if only notice Ajuka for the first time.

"Maou-sama!?" he seem surprised to found a Maou here of all places. Well technically it was only an image of him so he wasn't really here at all. But still that Ajuka at least know what to do in this situation. I was as clueless as to what happened exactly.

"Now then… I think I better get going… take care of the rest Saito-kun."

"oi! You're leaving it to me after all!" my shout didn't reach him as the screen fade suggesting that the line was cut off. That damn Ajuka… at least explain it to me about what happened so I could understand.

Let see here… first thing first.

"Okay… why don't you sit down first and tell me the reason of your hostilities…" I said nervously and surprisingly he nod.

Hm…. I feel like I forgetting something… nah… if I forgot about it it must have been nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see…" was all he said as Kiba explained his circumstance to him. Why is he even telling him this? Well for starter right now this very person possess the very thing that Kiba want to destroy… the Excalibur on his hand was truly genuine.

Kiba must admit that he act like a jerk there. So he feel like he has to explained his own circumstance to him while endure not to destroy the sword as he explained the circumstance.

"If you understand than I must ask you to step aside." Kiba spoke. He had waited long for this to happen. For the Excalibur to suddenly appear in front of him… he can't waste this chance. From what he learn there are 7 Excalibur exist and if he destroy this one only 6 will left. He will have to search the other 6 most likely…

"Right… so in other word you want to destroy this sword... hm… before you do that I have something to say to you…" Kiba tried to keep his impulse from going berserk as he calm down and wait for Hiraga senpai want to say.

"STOP SCREWING WITH ME!"

Kiba almost sure his ear went deaf for a second there for that sudden shout.

"DESTROY THE EXCALIBUR? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA JUST HOW HARD IT IS TO MAKE IT AND HERE IT IS YOU SAID YOU WANT TO DESTROY IT EASILY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE COST, TIME AND EFFORT TO EVEN FORGE THE SWORD!? HUH! CAN YOU TELL!?"

Kiba start to feel a sweat running his forehead as he heard the Senpai suddenly lose control… In fact the rage he feel toward the Excalibur completely forgotten as he withstood Senpai shout.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T! LISTEN, THIS…" and so it continued for Half and hour as he kept lecture him starting from the component of the Excalibur to the way it was made. Kiba wonder how did he even knew how Excalibur was made. What Kiba didn't knew Saito Rune had already given all the information of the weapon starting from the concept of creation to the material needed and to the procedure of creation. It was something that myotznitnirn could produce by studying on a certain object that was list as Artifact.

"…Huff…Huff…" he seem to be out of breath after talking nonstop…

"…" Kiba doesn't know how to respond to this situation. All he want was to destroy the Excalibur he never expected to get a lecture instead.

"Hah… sorry for that, I lost control of myself for a moment there." He said apologetically.

"No, it okay." Kiba said.

"So, back to the matter at hand you said you want to destroy the sword?"

Kiba nod as he wait for his answer. But seeing how enthusiastic this person is he may against destroying the sword. if that the case Kiba may have to use force after all. It may be thought as Kiba recall the fight they have when he goes berserk. Kiba had come to term with it that it was indeed him and he must have gone berserk for some reason. Even now Kiba wasn't sure what caused him to even attack this person at that time. Sure he felt hatred toward the sword but even kiba could think rationally. It as if someone was whispering in his head…. He would have thought about this more if not for the answer that he was waiting for Senpai.

"Sure."

"then I have no choice but to- wait! What?" Kiba was speechless. He was sure this person won't allow it but he suddenly agree.

"You heard me. You can destroy the sword if you want… but." At that but kiba raised his head curious at what he want to said.

"Can you please wait for a few days? I have some business with this Excalibur and I prefer if it was in the perfect condition while I'm at it."

Now Kiba starting to feel more confused. Just what is this guy planning? There is the Excalibur right in front of him and yet he ask him to wait for a few days…

"Fine… but please don't break your promise." Kiba finally nod. He had wait for ten years for this so what difference a few days make. As long as he could destroy the sword nothing else matter. That and kiba want to avoid having this person as his enemy if possible. He have this feeling his life will not be the same anymore if he piss off Hiraga Senpai.

"Um… glad you understand… now then I suggest you go and found someone to heal the wound on your stomach. I only applied some basic treatment… it better if you get those treat first." Now that he mentions it the wound he can feel some pain at where the wound is. Guess the situation was a bit tense that he almost forgot that he was hurt. He should ask Asia to heal him with her sacred gear.

As Kiba was about to leave.

"…one more thing… keep this a secret from your master… we still don't know fully what going on so there no need to cause unnecessary panic." Kiba nod at that. of course he was planning to keep quiet in the first place. He have a feeling that even if he quiet this matter will got out in the open anyways. The fact that the Freed have the Excalibur on him means something must have happen in the church side and this is only a prelude on what about to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watch Kiba leave as I turn back to the terminal. Can't believe I forgot to ask Ajuka about this before… I'm sure Kiba have feel this already but everything that happen is only a prelude to the event to come. This isn't over yet and whoever it is behind it… if he plan to hurt anyone I care… I will stop him… no matter what.

With that thought in mind i contact Ajuka again. I'm pretty sure this person at least knew something.

* * *

I have nothing to say about this chapter… things will start to pick up starting next chapter so I hope you enjoy this one while I wrote the next chapter.

Oh… and for anyone who are waiting for my other stories to be update I'm sorry… currently I can't seem to focus at other fic beside this one. Once I finish this arc I'll go back and wrote those fic so please don't worry.

oh yeah... before i forgot i also changed some fact in order to fit in with the plot.

That is all… bye.


	21. Chapter 21

Yo, it only been a few days but here it is another chapter. I want to end this arc as soon as possible so I could focus on my other fic but from the look of it this will be a rather long arc.

To Zerofang, I have no choice but to reply to your review here. Well to answer your question starting with Windalfr. yes… that was a nice Idea but that part about the stronger… to be honest most of the cast in Dxd is stronger than Saito in term of power. So I cant do that or else Windalfr is as good as useless. And that part about being intelligent it already proven that intelligence wont effect Windalfr performance considering Julio once take control of Sylphid like it was nothing and she a Rhym Dragon which as intelligent as human is. I already thought of something about Windalfr thought so don't worry to much about it.

about the Holy sword yes… I did introduce to many in this arc, I think it was proper considering this arc was about Holy sword in the first place. And yes… Julian will replace Freed but he won't do everything Freed does. Both of them are different person after all. Also… I don't mind any question you ask. I try to answer it without giving to much spoiler.

That should do it… let get on with the story shall we.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Urk… I stretched my body because of the stiffness I felt. I've been doing nothing but lock myself in my workshop. It sure was thought to extract the data from Excalibur. I have to test the sword durability and how strong it Holy energy is. In other word was a lot of work for me alone. I'm really could use someone help right now.

I tried to think of anyone that could help me.

My mind wonders to Souna… nope. If she helps me than she bound to found some secret I kept from her. Not to mention my movement will be restricted if she was the one that help me.

How about Tsubaki? She certainly is a better choice. But still her personality is almost the same as Souna. Every time I get along with another girl she act all moody and all. I wonder what her problem?

Hm…. I can't ask Saji because he probably report to Souna about anything suspicious. It was a good thing I managed to brib- I mean convince him into not telling Souna. Tiffa won't be any help at all In fact she might got me distracted with her…. Well you know what I mean. Meanwhile siesta probably just takes up space. Not to mention her loyalty to Souna surpassed her loyalty to me… she might spill some secret I don't want souna to know so she also out.

Yura… she won't even be any help… and I rather not ask Meguri… she seems busy with her ghost hunting business. Momo is too sarcastic for my own good and Ruruko is too strict. Then that only left kusaka but I doubt she would understand anything I told her. I need someone who is smart enough to understand what I was doing in order to even capable of assist me.

I guess that all the student council member. Did I knew someone else? Maybe I could ask Fatima… she seems perfect for the job. But I feel like she will be busy with her own village business so that left me to look for someone else… oh wait. What about that girl Ravel Phenex?

From the way she reacts she seems smart enough to understand something that was explained to her. There also that other assistance that Ajuka promised to send to me. Having one more couldn't hurt… right?

Yosh… now that settled I have to think of a hiding places right now. I was to engross on my research that I even forgot about class. Souna would kill me for sure this time. Where should I go? My house was clearly rejected. She definitely search me there. The facility is also not possible considering she knew I usually hanging up here…

Maybe I could hide in Occult research clubroom? Nonono… I can tell that Rias girl didn't like me very much… what if she told Souna about me? Then…. Where should I go?

As I ponder what to do…

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us? "

"Hm? Yeah… It seems like I made Buchou angry…"

"…Did you do something?"

I heard two people talking not to far from me. Since I'm still inside school area there must be student here. Not to mention I recognize the voice.

"Oiiiii… Issei! Asia!"

I shout at them as they turn around looking at me surprised.

"S-saitoSenpai?"

The girl Asia said a bit shock by my sudden appearance. While issei just look at me confused.

"What are you doing here?" Issei ask suspiciously.

Can't blame him really. I just came out from the forest near the school ground. There is a secret entrance to the Underground lab there. I kept it a secret from Souna in case I need to escape from her and it looks like it wasn't wrong to build it there. Nice job there Ajuka. I silently thank him.

"hahaha…. Just some thing. By the way are the two of you heading home right now?" I decide to change the topic fast before their probe any further. I don't want to use mind wipe on them if necessary.

"yeah… we don't have anything to do on club so we decide to head home." Issei answer me.

Issei home huh… come to think of it I never been there before… maybe I could hide on his place for the time being. Souna wouldn't even though I will be on Issei house of all people. Yosh… that should be perfect.

"mind if I tag along? Don't be mistaken… I'm a bit curious on your home. I heard you live with Asia and Rias which make me want to kill you but don't worry I managed to restrain myself." I said so with an Honest smile.

"hahaha… that was a nice joke Senpai…. Right?" issei look doubtfull as he look at me.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" and all I did was laugh it off.

"TELL ME IT WAS A JOKE, PLEASE!"

I ignore Issei shout… making him paler than he is. Just you wait Issei… representing all the Boy in the school you will receive divine punishment for sure…hahahahaha…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally after a waling for a while we reach on what appear to be Issei house. The house seems looks normal enough. As I take a step forward I notice the other two seem to stuck on the ground unable to move. Their face also pale as if they just saw their impending death or something.

"What wrong? Did you two catch a cold or something?" is Issei family so frightening that they even hesitated to come in?

"Can't you feel it?" Issei ask but his body still shaking while Asia already grip Issei clothes tightly as she was shaking horribly?

"Feel what? Are there Devil in the ho- oh wait. You guys are the devil." I wonder what make them shaking so much. Could it be, can they felt the Excalibur that I kept in my Inventory? If that was the case they should have felt it the moment I make contact with them.

After they calm down for a while they finally went inside but both of their eyes has this cautiousness as they walk step by step. As for me I just follow them without a single clue as to what going on. The least they could do is Explain it to me.

Sigh…. I better get ready with Derf just In case. As I follow them my hand never leave the ring on my hand ready to summon Derf anytime.

I heard laughter from the living room. Issei went there quickly as me and Asia follow him and saw two unfamiliar girls and what appear to be his mum who was laughing.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

"um…hi."

My own reaction was really different from them. First of all I don't know why asia feel glad for. So all I could is said greet his mother.

"are you Issei friend? Welcome… please make yourself at home." Issei mother said politely.

"nonono… I'm sorry if I interrupts something. It seems you have a guest." I make a gesture to the two girls who are sitting on the Sofa.

"Ah…. Were also just about to leave ourselves. Don't worry about us."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at me. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. i just smile at her but in my mind…

(D-damn… of all the places why are there two Excalibur inside Issei house?) I look at the woman with Chestnut hair whose seem to be call Shidou Irina as she introduce himself to Issei. From the situation I can conclude that this girl is Issei childhood friend and when they were little Issei thought she was a boy.

But that not what important. What important is the rope that hand on his shoulder and something that was hidden behind those cover clothes.

Yes…. Just by being near them I already knew the name of the weapon. Excalibur Destruction is the one that was cover by the clothes. If course I was surprised to find the Excalibur just under my radar but that not what got my attention. I turn to look at Excalibur mimic which had taken the form of rod right now.

No good…. I can't extract any more information if I don't see the sword abilities with my own eyes.

"um…. I think it about time I head home." I said to Issei mother as I excuse myself. But before I could leave.

"It also about time were leaving. It was nice meeting you auntie." The girl Shidou irina bow. The other girl also nods a bit but her attention was on me. why is she looking at me? could it be she found out that I also posses the Excalibur? That can't be… if even a Devil like issei can't sense it than there no way this two could. But still this may be an opportunities.

Just like that the three of us leave Issei house after saying good bye. Issei seem wanting to said something but I shut him up. From my face he must have figured out I knew that this two is not an ordinary person.

"yo... my name Saito. I'm Issei Senpai." I said casually as I held my hand. There no need for me to blurt it out anything about supernatural. After all I'm quite sure that they was confused. After all no matter how they tried to sense it I'm not a Devil so even if they have a Holy sword it was not a threat to me.

Unlike Issei which can feel threaten just by having a Holy sword nearby. That also part of the reason why Siesta always kept her Ame no Muraakumo on sheath. Just by drawing the sword the power was unleashed immediately. Right now she has no means on controlling the strong power of the holy sword but with time she will. I'm sure of it.

"Shidou Irina~ I live near here ten years ago." The girl answer cheerfully but the other girl just scoff and turn away as if looking at me repulse her.

"heh…. So you haven't return here quite a while. I'm also just move here a few month ago and thing is so confusing at first."

"Yeah…. I can understand that… it was a wonder how this place has changed."

Shidou-san and me got into conservation as we chatted happily but both me and her knew this is just a charade.

Once we arrive at the fountain in the park it became silence all of a sudden.

"So, perhaps it about time why you brought the two of us here?"

The other girl finally speaks. Her eye lingering around making sure there was no one else.

"haha…guess I better stop the act ne?" They knew it was an act already but the way I said it must have cause them to be on guard. Oioioi…. They didn't need to go that far. Did I really look like a villain. No matter how you look at it the protagonist seem to suit me better.

"you… what are you? I can see that your neither Devil or fallen angel? You are a human…. But I can see your not ordinary one." The blue hair girl eye me warrily.

"what I am is not important. What important is that sword you have."

Both of them tense at the mention of the word 'sword'. but something wrong. When I said the word sword that blue hair girl focus doesn't seem to be just on his Excalibur. Could it be there are other? If that the case my Myoznitnirn should have done the work already. Maybe it just my imagination.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said still playing ignorance.

"Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Destruction." I mutter as they eyes widen surprised on my knowledge.

"h-how did…. Well it doesn't matter. The fact that you knew this…. are you with Grigory?"

Grigory? If I remember correctly that was the name of the Fallen angel organization. They leader was Azazel if what Souna told me is correct and they consist of many Fallen angel that still alive after three great war over.

"heh…. I don't have anything to do with Grigory all I want is…." Both of them seem to be prepared to draw they sword anytime soon as they wait for me to finish my sentence.

"….Please let me borrow the Excalibur!" I bow to them.

"hah?"

"Eh?"

No doubt they was confused. After all I did act a bit hostile.

"Like I said I want to borrow your Excalibur. Think of it as a rent. I even pay it to you how about it?"

I said to the two of them which seems trying to make sense on what going on.

"hm…. How about 100,000 yen for for a days?" Ignoring they confusion I kept talking. Since they are confused now is the best chance for me to pressure them on aggreing. Money is not really a problem. I made a lot of money from my photho business that I don't even know what to do with it.

"um…rent? As if you want the Excalibur… ehh?" it seems Shidou Irina is confused by my sudden change of attitude. Good… it seems my plan work.

"Yeah… it only for a day… and the pays wasn't so bad either."

"um…oka-"before I could trap her…

"Wait Irina!" the other girl stop her before she could agreed.

"Tch." That was closed. If she have said okay right then and there I would have gotten my hand on Excalibur mimic. Of course I only borrow it for a few days like he said. All I need it extract it data and then I have no use for it anymore. The girl would not go back on their word since they are a nun I'm sure betraying they promise is against their teachin. For some reason I feel like a villain here… since they are on God side surely they cant break a promise that they make.

"you! For what reason do you want the Excalibur, the Holy sword can only be use by those that had been chosen by it. depending on your answer I might not let you go." As she said that the blue hair girl remove the cover as it revealed a long sword.

"I'm against violenc-"

Before I could finish my word she charged at me swinging his sword.

*Boom*

The sword touches the ground on where I am a second ago. It looks like a normal attack but the force of Destruction behind it is to great. Truly fitting for the name Excalibur destruction.

"At least let me finish my word!" I shout at her. if not for the Sword in my hand I won't be able to dodge her. but that also was a mistake on my part.

"t-that! the Excalibur!" Irina shout when she notice the weapon in my hand.

"Bingo…. You got the first prize. Now if you want we can trade our Excalibur." With a blur I reappear beside her as I speak. I still haven't given up on the sword yet. I must get my hand on Excalibur mimic…. Destruction could wait later. Mimic is my top priorities.

"n-no… irina suddenly lash his rope as the form suddenly change to those of Katana."

Ho…. Form the look of it the change was instantaneous and you only need to imagine it without any word. If I could replicate that ability it would prove useful to me. but before that I have a blade to dodge. Irina sword start to twist like a snake as it headed at me.

Hm… so not only his shape even his length can be changed.

I dodge all of the attack with improve speed form Rapidly. Unlike Haste which allow me to move anyway I like. Rapidly will only affect my velocity so the best I could is moving straight at fastest speed. As I tried to dodge I can see the other girl charged at me. one hit from that sword and I'm as good as gone.

I guess I have no choice but to retreat.

[Haste!]

Just like that I disappear from their view… it seems honest method didn't work… I need to use other method if I want to have that sword. Well… it not really a bad thing. Once I finish extracting data I return it back to her.

"…."

"…."

Maybe I'm indeed a villain just now. maa…. Who cares…. It not like I plan anything bad. Call it a scientist curiosity.

And so… I decide to my home as I walk in the lonely night.

Hm… for some reason I feel like I forgetting something?

About half and a hour later I finally arrive back.

"I'm home~" I enter the house lazily. It felt like forever since I return home. I told my family that I'll be sleeping in my friend house while the thruth is I've been coop up in the underground facilities adjusting all the system and also extracting the data from the Excalibur.

"Saito."

Guh… for some reason I felt my impending death. That voice was clearly mom but for some reason she seems angry.

"h-hi… Mom. What up…. You look beautiful today."

"so I wasn't beautiful before?"

"n-no… that not what I meant…"

What with this sense of impending death…

"that enough excuse… now then... I heard from Souna-chan that you skip school today?"

Gulp… how stupid I am. Of course my mom will be inform if I skip school without any notification. Not to mention my mom is as scary..no, thousand time scarier than Louise and Sounacombinme together.

I turn to my father for help but he quickly look elsewhere as he pretend to read the newspaper on his hand.

That it I'm doom…. Dear grandfather in heaven… it look like I'll be visiting you soon.

I silently pray as I wit for soon to be my execution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day after my meeting with the wielder of Excalibur.

"wait a sec! run that by me again? Siesta and Tiffa Is attacked by a boy and this boy also posses a Holy sword Kusanagi. And this boy also knew about Siesta and not only that he also have a sword which happen to be Excalibur." I summarize all the event that happen to Siesta and Tiffa while I was busy somewhere else.

"that should cover it… I've been trying to contact you but you didn't answer your cell. Where did you go yesterday anyway?" Souna ask me with her own usual sharp gaze but I already gotten use to it already.

"I've got some stuff to do but that not important here, yesterday I have some talk with Ajuka…" I answer vaguely. Ot be honest my memeories seem to be blank after I erturn home yesterday. Something seems to happen but whenever I tried to recall it I feel a slight pain on my head. It as if my own subconscious doesn't want to recall what happened. I decide to give up on remembering it. If I can't remember it than it not really important.

And so I decide to tell them about what Ajuka told me about Siesta. If we combine this story together than the boy Julian was another apprentice that I heard from him and for the sword who Kusanagi who is supposed to be missing was in his possession for some reason.

But Julian heh… could it really be him. I only meet him a few times back in Halkeginia and he look like a nice kid. For a kid like that talk about murder not to mention his own Sister… if there are some relation between this world and Halkeginia than that Julian must also be Siesta Brother in this world.i kept this quiet for now as I still don't have any proof yet. For all I knew this Julian could be unrelated to Siesta.

"… that what he told me. did It jog any of your memories." I ask Siesta but all she does is shake her head. Is it just me or did she act as if she didn't care at all about her past? Hm…. It was a wonder how people from two different dimension could be the same and yet so different.

"Well then…. There still something else happened while you were gone…"

Souna start to speak in order to change the topic. It was obvious we wouldn't go anywhere like this but I wonder what else happen while I'm not here. To many event keep happening at the same time that I don't even know what just happen.

If I think about it carefully all the event that happen up to now fall under the category of Excalibur. Wait a sec… I think Hypnos doesn't have anything to do with Excalibur so I could rule him out as separate problem.

"…the Excalibur has been stolen."

As I thought…. It seems we finally got involved in this Excalibur incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From what Souna told me apparently two people from the church side had met her in order to ask permission to talk with those which are in charge of this area meaning Gremory. I bet those two people must be the same person I met yesterday.

"oh… is that so…" I said feigning interest while in fact I already knew this beforehand. "Oh look at the time. My favourite anime about to start I better go."

"Favorite anime? what do you- Saito!" I can hear Souna shout but it was to late already as I already outside the range of student council. Since those two are here I better devise some plan to steal- I mean borrow the Excalibur.

I hope those two are still there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Issei P.O.V

How did it come to this?

We, the members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the two "guests" were sitting. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, we couldn't stop but feel something. Our instincts as devils were telling us that they were dangerous. Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly. If something were to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now.

The conservation start normally and then it start to change direction to the point I can't keep up with them. Thing start to feel bad when they show us the Excalibur which seems to only increase Kiba hatred.

The conservation continued for a moment…we found out that the one responsible was this person called kokabiel.

"ahem… this is something that even escaped our intel… perhaps you could told us something about Hiraga Saito." Eh…. Why the heck did she want to know about Senpai. Did something happen between them yesterday? I hjavent seem Senpai yet today but he should be alright I hope.

"Hiraga Saito… yes I know him but why do you ask?" Buchou keep her calm as she ask them the reason.

"he has the Excalibur on him."

Just like that the room grow silent. Excalibur… did she meant the same one that she has. Senpai has one? No way I didn't even notice.

"There must be some kind of mistake. If he indeed posses the weapon than we would have known about it already." I agree with Buchou. There no way a Devil like us wouldn't notice a Holy sword nearby.

"it the truth. Yesterday he confronted us and ask to borr- I mean ren- in any case… he ask for our Excalibur." I don't know whether it was the slip of tounge but Irina seems to found it hard to describe what happened.

"I see…. i try to ask Souna about this later. But back to the matter at hand I doubt your reason for coming here is just to tell us about the Stolen Excalibur." As expected of Buchou she managed to steer the conservation just like that.

the meeting continued smoothly until the girl Xenovia start to ridicule Asia which only make me angry. It didn't help that Kiba just add the fuel to the fire. And so…. It has been decided that it will be a tag team match. Me and Kiba versus irina and Xenovia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmmm. So how did it turn out like this?

I was standing at the place where we were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me. And Shidou Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked…erotic… You could see the curves of their bodies. Ummmm, both of them have nice curves and tight hips! Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

"Then I won't hold back." I summon my Sacred gear immediately. Of course this caught the reaction of the two as they start to babble something about Vanishing dragon. If I'm not mistaken that was the enemy that of the Sekiryutei.

"Ummmm Shidou Irina… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

It was my opinion. There were things I wanted to say to the people from the church regarding Asia. There was a part of me that felt relieved saying it today. Well, if they said anything bad about Asia again then I would fight them. I don't take other people talking ill about my family. But Irina looked at me with a pitiful face. More like there was a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at me. Huh!? Huuuuh!? Th…this girl kept on saying something hard to understand! Oooh! Her eyes were sparkling like a star! Did she get drunk with her beliefs? Was she enjoying this situation? Wow! This is a type of girl you should never get involved with!?

"um… I don't actually know what you are talking about but! Come, Booster Blader!" I shout the name of my weapon as it appears on my hand. I have been having some argument with Ddraig before about the name… I want to call it something cool but I can't think of anything at all so he take the liberties to name it Welsh Dragon blade but I immediately reject. I don't need a sword that have a long name. after about an hour argument both of us finally agreed on the name. Booster Blader. Since the sword has a connection with my Booster gear I decide to name it after the Boosted gear.

"That sword… what is that sword? Booster Blader? Never heard of it."Xenovia mutter as she analyze my sword.

"heh… just because you have Excalibur don't think my sword is weaker. I show you that this sword can surpassed even Excalibur." I shout but the truth is I wasnt really sure about it. Senpai did said that this sword won't lose even to the Legendary sword so the Excalibur who had been split to seven shouldn't be a problem for it…. I think.

[Boost!]

Good that the first boost., the counter on the sword change from 7 to 8. I guess the number didn't decrease at all from the last time I use the sword. I could stock the number to the limit and then I could use the ability with ease. That quieted convenient if I say so myself.

"heh… we'll see about th-"

CLANG

Not giving his opponent to finish her word Kiba slash at Xenovia as they sword met.

"Here I come Ise-kun."

Irina rush in slashing toward me but I managed to block her sword using mine. That was close. If got caught by that I'll definitely die. I have to be careful.

Her sword suddenly decide to change form as it rush at me like a snake.

[Count 2: EARTH]

The Boost counter decreased as a wall of earth raise in front of me to block the incoming strike.

[Boost!]

Yosh my second Boost. It really tempting to activate it now but I should wait for another Boost before I did anything.

Now then to buy some time.

I can see irina charge at me from other direction. It seems she intend to finish the match fast before I could get another Boost. She seem knowledgable about Boosted gear if she knew that if she want to win she have to beat me fast.

But I wont give her the chance.

[Count 4: WIND]

The sword start to produce a raging gale of wind as it start to blow away anything that came near me. This of course cause irina movement to stop as she tried to withstood the raging wind.

Nice move… I can see her panties clearly thanks to the wind. This only fuel my own power. No matter what I'll strip you for sure.

The wind stop after a few second but a few second was all I need.

[Boost!]

Yosh it's the third Boost.

[Explosion!]

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! If I don't stop like this, then the power will get unbalanced and the power might start from zero.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

Fufufu. I will be seeing you naked soon.

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

Koneko-chan!? Why are you revealing my move to the enemy!? Koneko-chan said it while looking at me with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

I'm sorry Koneko-chan. Sorry for being horny!

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san."

Self sacrifice! Just to be expected from a former Christian, Asia-san! But aren't you saying something bold out of the blue.

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at me with scornful eyes!

"I'm sorry."

I don't know why but Kiba apologized to her. There's no need for you to apologize you dipshit! Why am I the only one being treated like this? Kiba created a demonic-sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. But he quickly recover afterward. This was not the first time he have his sword broke. He still remember the fight he has with Saito Senpai… he easily destroy his sword and not to mention his destructive power wasn't even near what Xenovia use.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! The ground was destroyed and what left of it is a large creator create by the sword. but still just because one have amazing destructive power that doesn't mean he will need to fight with destruction. If he haven't fought with Saito before kiba might have gone ahead and create a sword to rival that power. But doing that will cost him his speed which is stupid considering speed is his strength.

That why….Kiba summon another two sword but this time one being a wind sword while the other was a sword made out of stone. If he want to win he need to surpassed the sword power by using skill. That skill… if he use it it should be possible to beat her. Kiba try to burn the image of the skill he received firsthand into his brain as he take a right stance.

Xenovia take this chance as she charged at kiba preparing to strike at him.

Kiba only has one chance at this. if he fail than the match is over. If he remember correctly the name of the move is…

[Dual blades rush sword skill, Double Circular]

Kiba remember how that person did the move as he tried to copy it… Kiba kick the ground as he dash at Xenovia. Ashe got near her he rotated his body upward. The momentum will increase the power behind Kiba attack. Kiba slashed his stone sword upward as it Xenovia did the same. The two sword met but it was obvious which is more powerful. Just like that Kiba sword shatter but Xenovia Excalibur change course as the result of the clash. The reason Kiba created that sword was because of his high Durability. Because of that he managed to deviate Xenovia trajectory… her sword already miss and Xenovia are still staggering all. Kiba didn't waste any time as he using the momentum from the rotation slash with the other sword. the attack would hit her just a matter of second.

It my win! Or at least that was Kiba thought. Before the sword could met Xenovia suddenly a terrifying aura could be felt for a moment around Xenovia. Kiba swore he could see a hilt of the sword coming from the hole that tear the space apart. As the terrifying aura disappear Kiba sword also disappear and Xenovia hit him with the back of the blade as Kiba got blast away.

"kuh… to think I have to use it…I guess I underestimate you."

She seems to mutter something but Kiba was at loss of word. Even he didn't undersand what just happen. It all happen in a blink of an eye and the next thing he knew his sword broke and then the girl hit him with the back of Excalibur. Because of that he can't even stand at all right now and he can feel his consciousness black out.

"Xenovia, watch out!" before he black he heard the other Excalibur user voice but he wasn't sure what just happen as his consciousness black out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half minute ago.

"Come on… don't just dodge… let me touch you!" I shout as I bring my sword down to Irina but she seems to maintain their distance from me. If only Koneko-chan didn't said anything I would have seen her naked already.

Kuh… I guess I have no choice but to use that new technique. I haven't test it on someone else yet so I don't know whether it will work or not but this is the only chance if I want to see her Naked.

There about 6 second left before my boost reset, I don't have time to waste. Without wasting any I take out a certain item that I have kept with me for a while now.

"Glasses?" irina show a confused look at what I just get out from my pocket.

Yep… it was glasses. But it wasn't ordinary glasses… with this no woman in the world could escape from eye.

As I put the glasses on my vision changes… when I look at Irina she currently were holding the Excalibur clad in her underway. Her uniform from before was gone or at least gone from my vision.

"fufu… White Bra and panties… what a great view…" i can't help but mutter this as I feel my own Lust increasing.

"W-wha- H-how did you…" Irina seem to be in a state of shock by my word but I don't have time to waste any more time.

"take this… an upgrade version of Dress Break."

a locus of red energy gather at my hand as it transform to a shape of a small ball of energy.

[Dress Break Shoot!]

The ball of energy shot out like a bullet as it fired at Irina at high speed and Irina who was caught of guard by the sudden attack unable to dodge as the it hit her.

"…."

"…."

"…."

That weird nothing happened. Did I make a mistake somewhere? The ball of energy just hit her and then it got bounced as it headed straight to the sky.

"What did you just…."

Just as she said that the sound of fabric being tear apart can be heard as Irina clothes or rather piece of her what appear to be her clothes scatter leaving her bare naked for all to see…

Uoooooooo….. what a nice view. As expected… I have this glassed to thank for. I have been thinking on a way to strip a girl without touching them and you can say I was at loss… but then I remember the X-ray glassed that Senpai gave me. it allow me to see through one piece of clothing of any female and I see. I imagine that if I use it while using dress Break it might help me somehow and well what do yoyu some reason because of the increase of my desire the power got stronger somehow. As lond as I wear this glasses I can use the move anytime. I have to thank Senpai for this later.

"Kyaaa!"

Suddenly a piercing shriek can be heard and that voice is definitely Asia.

"Asia!" being worried of Asia I turn around and…"goh!"

d-damn I almost when nosebleed there. When I turn around I can see Asia body as clear as a day. I wasn't Kidding Asia was Naked for some reason.

"t-the sphere of energy is…" Asia seems to say something and that when I notice a sphere of Crimson energy flying around as it headed for… Koneko-chan?

*Thud*

Koneko catch it before it could touch her but…

Koneko clothes got blown away nonetheless.

What is this? did I somehow died and went to Heaven? How did a Devil even go to a Heaven escaped me.

"ara… what a naughty attack… it seems it was a Homing attack." Akeno mutter as she leapt a bit to dodge the sphere of energy before oit him. Damn it what a waste.

"Ise-kun…" suddenly I can feel an ominous aura behind me and behold it was Irina on her birthday suit looking angry.

"How do you feel it? It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes…and no one would get in my way…" I shout triumph. Victory is mine.

RESET

"…."

"…."

"um…. Can we talk this over?"

"Die!"

Gah!

Of all times why did it have to reset now. Irina somehow look really scary right now.

She swung his sword as I raised my sword to block it but all of a sudden her blade split into two as it headed to me passing through my sword.

Guh… I use all of my strength to jump backward to avoid the attack.

"that was clos-" I thought I escaped her attack but all of a sudden my body suddenly lost all strengthand I fell down on my knee.

"It's the damage caused by the holy-sword. Devils and fallen-angels get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from the holy-sword to their body. If it were a bit deeper, then it would have been critical."

H-how could this happen…c-calm down. How much Boost Counter I have left? I look at the sword and see the number 4 on the jewel. Kuh…. If only I have 6 counter I can use the Healing spell the same as that Elf girl meaning it can be used on Devil. The downside is it can only affect myself and the healing power is much weaker than the original is.

I lose… or at least it look like I lose.

Irina as if noticing something turn around… it seem she forgotten she was bare naked as I watch in interest.

"Xenovia, watch out!"

Irina shout at the other girl Xenovia who from the look of it had beaten up Kiba.

Before I lose consciousness I watch yet again as one more girl got strip out by my [Dress Break Shoot]. What a terrifying technique, even without me guiding it the energy move by itself as it target any woman nearby. Fufufu… with this I can strip many girl clothes with ease. None shall escape my power… was the last thing on my mind before I lose consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

So it finally finish. When I arrive at Occult research club I found out that no one was there but I heard some commotion on the Tennis court so I decided t check it out immediately and I found the Gremory team with that two Excalibur wielder from yesterday.

From the look of it there seem to be having a fight. Maybe something happened during their meeting. It was two on two match between Kiba and Issei vs Irina and that other girl.

I decide to hid myself as I watch the battle. I try to be as close as possible so I can gather any information about the Excalibur. You can get much data if with just watching but sometime direct contact is necessary for data extraction. I need to get my hand on the Excalibur for at least 4 hour to complete Data Extraction.

And so I decide to watch the fight and I'm a bit surprised when I see Kiba copy the move of Kirito from Sword Art Online. Although he make a few mistake it still not enough to hamper the execution of the skill but it may weaken it a bit.

Kirigaya Kazuto or rather in this case Kirito probably exist. But that story for another time. Right now I have to focus on the current situation. Kiba attack failed as a sudden burst of energy suddenly coming out from Xenovia. That sudden burst of energy was only for a short moment that it would be impossible to notice it unless you're in close proximities as Kiba. The other didn't even notice that burst of energy. The only reason I notice it is because Myoznitnirn react with that thing that the blue hair girl bring to realities.

Durandal. The other Holy sword that won't lose even to Original Excalibur. Just like Ame no Murakumo the sword can be consider legend and it power ois great that it can kill even Ultimate class Devil in one strike. what with this gathering of Holy sword?

Excalibur, Ame no Murakumo, kusanagi, and Durandal? What next? Gram? Than again Gram is a demonic sword so it didn't count.

During the fight I shift my attention to issei and I almost let out the fact that I'm here. What kind of attack was that? Issei was definitely wearing the glasses I gave him. I hope he kept it a secret about the glasses abilities. What concerns me is Issei skill. He create a condense form of energy of Dress Break and shoot it at his opponent. Once it touches the girl even if it didn't hit the clothes it will still strip the girl naked. Not only that, the attack also seems to have consciousness on it own as It move from one girl to other. Not to mention even when Issei Sacred gear reset it still kept on as long as they're a girl in vicinity. The Blue hair girl which called Xenovia didn't notice it as it hit her. as Issei lose consciousness the sphere of energy also phase out of existence. Enough to say everything is a chaos thanks to Issei new technique.

[Explosion]

I whisper a bit as s small explosion hit the centre of tennis court causing a lot smoke. Enough to say it only added to the confusion as they were on guard but with all they body to be seen it give me a lot of opening as I immediately cast Haste.

I also added the effect of Rapidly as it increase my velocity by tenfold.

As smoke clear Xenovia and Irina show a confused look as the Excalibur which on their hand for a second ago vanish.

"yo… mind if I borrow this? I'll be sure to return it back later… don't worry I even pay for it… see ya."

[World Door!]

I quickly escaped using World Door while they still confused by it. I feel like a bad guy somehow but… oh well. Sometime it fun to be a bad guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"what is the meaning of this!?"

Xenovia slam the table as she shouts angrily. Well she can't blame her. The Excalibur had been stolen. Not by Grigory but by the Devil… or at least someone who has connection with the Devil. After everything had calm down and Xenovia and Irina cover their body with a spate clothed that their bring Rias suggest that they gather at the clubroom. Asia was busy tending to Kiba and Issei right now.

"To be honest I don't know. He isn't under my control so there nothing I can do. I bring you to Souna. That person is her familiar so she must some idea on what going on." Rias said trying to calm the situation down.

It wasn't enough with the Grigory if this event somehow being report to the church it can cause a war with the three factions. She rather settled things peacefully.

After Issei and Kiba had gain consciousness all of them decide to headed to Student council immediately. Rias have a feeling that this isn't just a small problem anymore.

* * *

Well, well, well… what the heck just happen!? I'm not even sure how it got like this. sigh… oh well next chapter will be focus on Saito vs Gremory group plus Xenovia and Irina. It seems I just turn Saito to a bad guy in this arc.

Oh well… there something I want to say first. Although this is ZNT and HSDXD crossover there will be other crossover in it. the next chapter many character from other Series will make an Cameo appearance. But of course that only for next chapter. I better stop talking now or else I give to many spoiler.

Hope you enjoy it and see ya next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Before you start reading let me say this first. This chapter is mostly for my own personal enjoyment but that doesn't mean it didn't have anything to do with the storyline. That is all and without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Pardon me Souna but did you just said that he have permission for what he did?"

"Yeah… I receive the letter of approval from Beelzebub-sama just a while ago. It is stated that Saito is under order from himself to conduct the Experiment on Excalibur. He have permission to use any means possible."

"Sigh… that is a genuine Beelzebub emblem there. Just what it is that Ajuka-sama thinking." Rias starting to feel headaches coming. Then again Souna must have it harder than her. After all she have to deal with him every day.

After the event of the stolen Excalibur by the Familiar Hiraga Saito, Rias and her servant plus Irina and Xenovia immediately head to the student council to complain. But she never expected that a Maou play some part in this incident. Didn't he knew that this could very well start the war between the three great power?

"I think we heard enough. We would be reporting this matter to the higher up. It was a mistake to even make contact with Devil in the first place. Let go Irina." Xenovia who are looking really irritated right now said as she turns around ready to leave.

"wait! I can't let what you said slide. Need I remind you that the person responsible for this aren't really a Devil. Also… the letter mention where Saito is right now."

Souna stood up as she show the the content of the letter.

The letter seems so be a handwriting of Ajuka. Her Nii-san and Ajuka is an old fried so sometime Rias get to meet him that how she knew how the handwriting is. It clearly stated the whereabouts of Saito and not to mention it also stated that we can interfere with him if we want.

Something definitely suspicious about this whole event. What more suspicious is the letter clearly stated that Souna and her Peerage is to stand by and not interfere with anything. That rather suspicious. Just what is Ajuka-sama planning?

"hm…. Very well. Show me where this underground facilities in and I make sure that guy regret messing with us." Xenovia had this sadist look on her face as she said that.

"haha~ calm down a bit Xenovia… anyway since this incident was cause by one of you it wont be a trouble for you to help us on retrieving back Excalibur right?"

Although Irina word look like a plead but Rias knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter. It was obvious that if she didn't give any helping hand they would report this matter to the church and that is something that need to be avoided.

Sigh… that guy pick this time of all time to caused trouble. Now they have to deal not only Kokabiel but him also. Oh well..,.. This shouldn't be too much trouble than Kokabiel who is one of the leaders of fallen angel…right?

"Very well. Me and my servant will help both of you on retrieving the Excalibur back." Rias finally give… let just go with the flow.

Upon the agreement that she and her servant will work together with the two Souna stood and led them on what appear to be a secret room.

"The magic circle in the room will teleport you to the place. Saito should be there…. Please don't try to hurt him too much. He may be a trouble maker but he is still one of my own." Souna show a worried look as she pleads to Rias. That guy need to apologize to Souna after all of this is over. He even makes a girl like Souna to worried. Judging from Souna servant they also seems worried about him.

And so… they step on the magic circle as everything gone blank for a second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"So they finally come." I mutter as I watch the magic circle glow as it show the Gremory group and two Holy sword wielders. I stop my hand who had been typing so fast as two Excalibur float in front of me.

"Data Extraction, 27%. There still a long way before I finish. I need to buy some time." With this thought in mind I open my private channel with Ajuka as his image shown on the screen. Does this guy do nothing but sit on his place? No matter the time whenever I tried to contact him he immediately shows up as if he was waiting for me to contact him.

"yo… how is it going?" he ask casually.

"Everything moving smoothly. At this rate it will only take about two hours before I finishs Extracting data." I answered him based on the current information.

"I see.. That good then." He nods a few times as he speaks.

"The guests are already here you know. Are you sure this will work? It stills a theory on my part and I never tried any large scale operation like this?"

"Don't worry… it should be possible. We have enough energy output to run the operation didn't we? All you need to do is let the guest test it to see whether it possible. Remember… if this experiment a success we will be able to prove that there is another universe with a different set of rule exist beside this universe or what you called Halkeginia."

All I could do was nod. The reason why we lure the Gremory group and the two from the church is to conduct an experiment different than the Data extraction of Excalibur. if this succeed there is a chance that I might be able to return back to Halkeginia.

"Now then… let welcome our guess shall we." Damn… I look like a Antagonist no matter how you look at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Sigh… how did it come to this. just what the heck is Senpai planning exactly? Truth to be told the effect from Excalibur still linger in me. my body feel tired as if strength has leave my body. Kiba seem to be in the same situation as me but unlike me he doesn't seem to care at all about what happened.

Probable because he couldn't care less what happen to those two from the church.

"WELCOME!"

Gah… that almost surprised me. suddenly a figure of Senpai can be seen in the middle of the room. no… for some reason Senpai figure is static as if we are seeing some broken tv.

"So… Hiraga-san? Perhaps you could tell us what is the meaning of this?" Buchou ask with a smile but deadly eyes. She clearly pissed right now.

"haha… why the long face Rias? Your ranking as the most beautifull in the school will drop if you keep that face around.

*Bzzt*

A spark of magical energy running through Buchou body when she heard that. Senpai sure have gut saying something like that to Buchou. He must not appreciate his life. If that the case Senpai will be turn to Devil once this is over. I can't see any way for him to come out of this alive.

"You… return the Excalibur at once!" Xenovia clearly wasn't amused by the situation as she point angrily at Senpai.

"Geez… I did say I return it later... But if you really want it now then…" suddenly the exterior of the room changes. As if this place itself alive we found ourselves in a big room and right in front of us was a big door, the door was big that I'm pretty sure even Ddraig in his true form can fit in. "you can find me beyond the door-"

*BOOM*

Buchou fire the a magical blast at the door without waiting for Senpai to finish his word. But the door stood still as if Buchou attack didn't even damaged it at all.

"it useless… the door had already coat with my Dispel spell. Any magic Is useless against it." Senpai voice echoed in the room as he said that.

"if magic didn't work then… Koneko!"

"Yes…" Koneko-chan nod as she charged at the big door brandishing her fist as she punch the it." the room shake for moment but the door stood still.

"Sigh… if you want to destroy the door with brute strength than you'll at least need a person that could destroy a mountain with one strike."

Oioioioi….. just what kind of door it is. If it was like that than how the hell did we want to get through in the first place?

"You guys must be wondering how did you want ot get through the do-"

"Akeno… prepare the teleportation circle."

Ignoring Senpai Buchou order Akeno-san.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Senpai practically shout this time. "CANT YOU AT LEAST WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH TALKING! WHAT AM I, A BROKEN RADIO!? I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU HOW TO OPEN THE DOOR SO LISTEN UP!"

"oh… did you said something?" Buchou made an innocence face.

"I'm about to, so listen! sigh… why did I sign for this again? Oh well… first in order to open the door you need to activate the switch for it. There are three switch in total. See other small path around here?" at Senpai word I look around and notice three pathway beside the door.

"Each path will lead you to where the switch is… now then good luck." As he finish saying that Senpai disappear.

"Suspicious…"

"Definitely suspicious…"

Xenovia and Buchou nod simultaneously as they said that.

"hm… if this was Rpg than there will be mid-boss waiting for us at each room..." I said jokingly but then all the other look at me. "t-that was a joke… don't take me seriously." I said quickly not able to withstand their look.

"It possible… then it decided. Me and Irina will take this path." Xenovia said as she point at middle of the path.

"Wait… I don't think it smart to split up in this situation. Not to mention both of you don't have a weapon." Buchou halt them before they could go any further.

"We aren't so weak that we can't do anything without Excalibur… there no need for your concern." Xenovia retort back as she with Irina enter the middle pathway.

"Sigh… this is obviously a trap. Oh well guess we should also split up. Akeno and Asia will take on the middle path while me and Koneko will go to the right. Issei and Kiba still haven't recover from the last fight so you two will be on standby here while were take care of thing. Did you get all that?"

""""Yes!""""

All of us said at the same time. Guess I will be staying put for a while. Not that I'm complaining because it true that I still haven't recover when I was hit by the Excalibur. to thing just a scratch is enough to rob me of my strength. Holy sword was frightening indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Good…. It seems they take the bait. This should buy me sometime and not to mention I would also gain something from this…

*Beep* something beeping from the monitor signaling that one of the group had reach their seems it was the two Holy sword wielder. This should be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xenovia and Irina arrive on what appear to be a spacious room but as soon as they enter the room the scenery change and they soon found themselves in the middle of the city. There aren't any people here at all as if the city itself is deserted. Xenovia concluded that they are somehow transport to another place or rather dimension.

"Here comes the first challenger!" that guy annoying voice echoed through the entire surrounding. "From the red corner we have two Holy sword wielders from the church side, Xenovia and Shidou Irina!"

"Enough playing around. Just what is the meaning of this?" Xenovia can't seem to contain her irritation toward this person. He act like an idiot but his power is a real deal. Not to mention he also can use Holy sword and Xenovia can tell he can use the Excalibur better than her. Does that mean his compability is better than Xenovia is. She start to wonder if someone like him were to got a hold on Durandal. Would he be able to fully master the Durandal?

"ma, ma… calm down a bit. I was about to get to is. Let see…. in order for you to reach the switch you will need to defeat your opponent first. It doesn't matter if it were two on one… you can use any means possible to win. You can even use Durandal if you want to."

At the word Durandal Xenovia and Irina went rigid. How did he know? Could it be… she remembers when she was fighting that guy Kiba she accidently unleash a little bit of Durandal power. But if he knew about it he didn't tell anyone yet. Not to mention he doesn't seem interested in Durandal at all.

"All right here comes your opponent….. please let it work." Xenovia wasn't sure what he meant at his last sentence, it as if he wasn't sure about something.

She wait for what should be her opponent suddenly Xenovia can feel a strong surge of energy gather around the area. She can see a golden energy swirling around in front of her and then beyond it stood a person.

It was a girl; she has the appearance of a young woman with a slender physique and light, soft blonde hair. She also wore what appear to be a blue Dress but with a Heavy plate on her chest. From the way she stood Xenovia can see she seems to be holding something on her hand.

Seeing that the battle has begun Xenovia and Irina brandished another set of sword as a blade made of light appear. It was a light sword that was mostly use by Exorcist. Now that they Excalibur is gone they only have this sword left. She could use Durandal but that should only be regard when there is no choice, even now she wasn't sure she can control the power of Durandal.

FIGHT

The word fight suddenly floats in front of them as it disappear in a burst of fire. Her opponent seeing this charging at then empty hand. On instinct Xenovia raised her weapon as she can felt something meeting her weapon.

Irina takes this chance as she swung her sword at the enemy but the enemy easily dodge the attack as she keep the distance from them. Seeing that there no time to waste Xenovia and irina charge at the same time as the three weapon clash causing a spark as they dance through the city. Thus the fight begins as sword clashes between buildings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akeno and Asia arrive or at least they thought they arrive on the supposed room when as soon as they enter they found themselves in different places. They suddenly found themselves deep inside the forest. Akeno can tell that the surrounding area is real. Somehow they have been force transport to this closed dimension.

"WELCOME!"

Saito voice can be heard throughout the forest but Akeno haven't managed to pinpoint his location yet. Does she conclude that Saito was in different place from here and the voice was transmitting through some mean?

"…."

"…."

"…."

"um… what with the silence?" Asia unable to bear the silence spoke up.

"Ah… sorry. It just the last one a bit talkative that I expect any complain right about now." Saito voice echoed through the area.

"ara, ara… should I have said something after all?"

"It too late for that Akeno-san... in any case let me explain the rule first…"

And so Saito explain the rule to them. They would need to fought someone if they want to get to the switch. But one thing Akeno found weird is who the opponent. Where did he want to get that someone to face them?

Just as she wonders that a swirling of black energy start to form in front of her as it soon takes form of a man. His black hair stood in natural spikes. His large eyes appeared mischievous, and he had dark grey-ish blue wings on his back. Is he the so called Fairy that she had heard before?

Just as Akeno wonder about the new person suddenly the word fight can be seen floating in front of her before it burst into fire. Does this mean that they have to fight now.

It seems she doesn't have to think twice about it as her opponent pull out a sword out of nowhere as he ready to charge any moment.

"Asia… please stay back… this will be over soon." Akeno said trying to reassured Asia that things will be alright. Even she wasn't confident that she could take on this person by himself. Just by being in front of him Akeno could feel the pressure. A pressure when someone were facing an opponent so strong that it wasn't exaggerated if she'll lose this. Even so… she the only one that could fight right now so she have no choice.

A crack of electricity starts to gather around her as she spread her wing redy to take off. Her opponent also did the same as the wing behind him vibrate. Thus the two of them take off to the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Rias enter on what appear to be an entrance she suddenly found herself to be in some sort of castle. Just from the interior she can feel an eerie feeling from it. The feeling was familiar. it as if she just step in the territories of a Maou. It not the same feeling as her brother… if she were to describe it, it has the same feeling as the Original Maou before their died. Rias had once visited such places before and it wasn't really comfortable.

Koneko seems to be able to sense something was wrong and was already on her guard.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Nothing seems to happen. Knowing him he should have said something by now.

But then Souna seems to heard some voice…

"..Gah…. don't…explode…..Dispel….*&()^$# ..." the voice continued to the point where she didn't even understood what it talking aboud.

after a few minute alter.

"Ahem… WELCOME! Though I guess that wasn't necessary anymore. Sorry about that. There been some technical problem on this side but everything had been taken care of. In any case… let me explain the rule first…"

Rias was a bit unperturbed that he can still joke in this kind of situation but the fact that he just commit something that would very well cause the war between the other faction is not something she can forgive. The Devil had suffer to much from last war and if anything they should be focus on rebuilding back the Devil not to start another war.

Rias kept silent as she listen wht his explanation. Apprantly they need to beat someone before they could get to the switch. If Ajuka-sama has a hand in this perhaps her opponent will be someone who is chosen by him… or so she thought.

As Saito Explanation finish she can feel something materializing in the room of where she is. Something strong….if she were to gauge the power of this something… she would have to said they were on a Maou class Level. Just where did Ajuka-sama get someone whose level is equal to those of Maou.

It seems she doesn't have the time to ponder as all of a sudden a sillhoute of a person can be seen sitting high on the throne about a 20 meter in front of her. the sillhoute stood as it revealed to be man that seems to be in Mid twenty. He messy black hair and can be consider tall.

Rias knew that there is no need for chit chat as a spark of demonic energy gather at her hand as she fierd it immediately without a second though. Against an opponent of this level she doesn't have a luxury on holding back. Koneko perhaps inderstanding the situation pick up a nearby furniture that about thrice as big as her and throw it at where the opponent is a second ago.

And so… the battle has begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oioioioioi… you must be kidding me? Of all the character that will appear it has to be those three? Can they even win this fight?" I spoke to the person who also responsible on the event that has been transpired till now.

"well I must say I'm rather impressed. This should prove the existence of another universe if were able to pull put something that has quiete the power."

Ajuka said looking astonished by the NPC that was battling the Gremory group and the Hply sword wielder.

All of this start yesterday. Ever since I've gone back i was a bit surprised that there are lot of anime and Manga I miss. Not to mention some old game I miss playing since Halkeginia look like a 16th century of Earth they doesn't have anything like that there.

Anyway all of this spun during the Excalibur Rapid;y data extraction. I don't have to keep monitor the process everytime so I have been filling some time by watching anime or play some game. And then Ajuka choose at that time to show up and then ask me what I am doing.

Needless to say from that exchange it start to turn to the theory of existence of alternate universe. he suggested that I tried using Record on it. for the game I play I try to cast record on the disk but all it did is show some static image and then disappear in a matter of second. Thus come the theory that there isn't necessary data. Because of that I gather all the data from the internet and compressed it into a single catalyst. And to be honest I didn't get the chance to test it till now. In other word the Gremory group is a test sunject for this experiment.

It like killing three bird with one stone. I got to delay them until the Extraction of Excalibur complete. I also get to have the Gremory group plus two Holy sword wielder data in combat. And lastly it is to prove the hyphothesis of another Universe Existence. That why I use the Vs Terminal to bring the data from another universe to this world. Since the VS Terminal is like a giant Record Machine it is the bext choice in this matter. So the only way for me to gather data is through fight.

In case you're wondering where I got the energy for this experiment considering that the VS Terminal need a lot of Energy to run. The answer is in this facility there is a Generator which works to produce energy for anything in this place. The generator will gather all the hatred, Despair, Sadness and many more dark feeling through the whole world and turn converted it into an energy. Talk about evil… I won't even blame anyone even if they called me bad guy. I basically posses a headquarter that power up by dark feeling og people in the world. At least that dark feeling could be use for something rather than let it go to waste.

Now then… the Experiment seems to be successful. The fact that a character that was supposed to be fiction appear prove that they really exist but only in another universe. the VS Terminal can only bring something that only Exist after all and the fact that those character appear prove that they indeed Exist.

Even so… how would one explain their own existence? One may believe that they only a fictional character that brought to life but Ajuka has other idea. According to him it may be possible that each universe somehow make a slight contact with each other and through this some Data from other universe got leak out to the other where it was pick up by a someone and then the data was converted to a Story like we are watching. If that was true there should be a core universe between all of it. a universe where it always make contact with this other universe and most data will always got leak in that universe. and my target is that Universe. They might be a story about me of all the stories out there and If I somehow managed to get it I might found a way to return back to Halkeginia…

Hm…. It felt weird that I didn't feel anything because there might been some story about me out there. Who knows… It can be Anime, light novel or even manga… a story about an average boy summon to a different world and become a familiar for a girl there…. Yeah right…. Would that kind of story even sell?

But back to the current problem at hand the Experiment was a success. With this it should be proven there is other Universe exist beside our but that not the real problem. The problem is the character that was used in the VS Terminal. Since the chosen of character was Random even I wasn't sure which character will appear.

I was expecting someone weaker… but…. The three of them not just strong but there are an important character in their own storyline. Would the Gremory group even stand a chance? Not to mention the opponent that the two Excalibur Wielder fought.

How ironic… they came here on getting back the Excalibur and yet their opponent is currently Holding an Excalibur fighting against them.

"well…. I wasn't really familiar with a Human entertainment… so I would be please if you tell me who is the person they are fighting. Let start with the blonde girl that was fighting the people from the church."

considering that all Ajuka could do was watch he cant really make certain their true power. They only so much what one could sense behind the screen after all. It would be another story if he was present here himself.

"hm… the Woman name Is Arthuria Pendragon…"

"Pendragon? you mean…"

"yes… she was King Arthur. In that universe King Arthur was born as Female. Though her identities as Female was kept hidden so it didn't really affect history at all. she was summon to the Holy grail war in order to win the Holy grail. I send it to you all the information about her… please wait a moment."

As I explain I type some word on the screed as I transfer the data to Ajuka.

"I see…. then the invisible weapon in her hand is the Legendary Excalibur itself isn't?"

"yep… but don't confuse it with our world Excalibur since its creation is totally different. I don't know about the true Excalibur in this world but the Excalibur that she hold can eradicate a Fortress with one Hit. "

I can see ajuka chuckle a bit perhaps finding the situation amusing the same as me.

"okay… then how about that black hair boy… from his look he seems to be a fairy?"

I turn to look at the battle between Akeno and the black swordsman. It was obvious that Akeno didn't stand a chance against him. Not to mention Asia is useless in this kind of situation since she haven't learn how to fly yet.

"that person name is Kirito. It was an avatar he use in an Online game call Alfheim Online. I don't know why but the Universe where Kirito is probably recognize his own Avatar as real and that the reason why we can even materialized him in the first place." Since VS Terminal cant create something that doesn't Exist Kirito Avatar which is only a game data in the first place shouldn't be consider Exist and yet the world he came from must consider his Avatar as Exist, that why he can be materialize using VS Terminal.

"I see… and from the look of it that girl didn't stand a chance against him." I agree with Azazel. I wonder just when is this Kirito is. If it was post Gun gale online then… I shudder to think if he have 'that' sword in his possession.

"Then… the one which Rias fought right now. watching him I can only think of one thing…"

As Expected of a Maou… he can recognize someone the same as him.

"As you Expected that person is a Maou… he was known as Exoda Cero Claw. He is said to bring destruction once he woke up. Thus people all around world offer a woman as a sacrifice until the population of Shina Dark… the island he lives is fill with thousand of girl. Of course the Legend were wrong and he turn out to be a laid back person and only hope for peace. The story seems to be discontinued right now which make me wonder how the heck did he materialized himself with the lack of data?"

"haha… guess there still some things need to be done before we fully understood the reason." Ajuka just laugh it off. But I can see he look amusing at the fact of another Maou here. But is it just me or he seems to be hiding something… hm… maybe it just my imagination.

Now that I've done some explanation what should I do about them? Since I still in the middle of Extracting Data I can't just shut down the whole system. Not to mention I need to be here to monitor the progress or else it may cause some delay.

Hm…. The only one left is those two who had been doing nothing at all. Both issei and kiba just stood there waiting for the other. Can't blame them considering that they still haven't recover yet from previous fight. But what they didn't know is that once someone enter the artificial space created by VS Terminal all injuries or fatigue that they felt will be gone as if they didn't feel anything at all. of course once they get out from there they will felt it back and add to some mental fatigue from using the VS Terminal. For all the useful of this thing they are still side effect if it used without cautious.

In any case I better get contact with them fast. I should ask them to help Akeno group and Rias Group. Xenovia group should be fine she herself possess a weapon that may very well be a match to Excalibur. or at least the Excalibur in this world that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The enemy move agilely as she coordinate between the building to strike at them. Judging from the way she fight she seems to be a knight considering she fought without any dirty trick. This just make Xenovia feel irritated considering they were ganging on her.

"Wait, Irina… could you please leave this battle to me?" she knew she just ask something crazy considering her opponent wasn't someone normal. Where that Saito guy managed to get someone like this is beyond her. but she will definitely defeat her by herself.

"Okay… but be careful." Irina nod as she maintains the distance from the two. The enemy didn't chase after irina as if she understood what going on. Her focus changed to Xenovia as she pointed her invisible weapon at her. Judging from the length and the way she swung it Xenovia concluded that the weapon is an Invisible sword.

Considering the battle just now it will be useless if she didn't go all out against her opponent. She understood that she can't win if she were to hold back in this battle. And so….

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

Xenovia start to chant something. Her opponent seeing this seems to understand that she will unleash her trump card. The enemies also seems to be doing something as a strong gust of wind start to gather around the sword. the invisible sword start to become transparent little by little as Xenovia could see some of it shape.

A space starts to distort in front of Xenovia as she put her hand in the distorted space.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Just as she finish her chant she pull out what appear to be a sword from the Distort space.

She hold Durandal as she face against her opponent who also was wielding a sword that could be even rival Durandal on her hand… it might even not be exaggerated if the sword even surpassed Durandal. The sword that her opponent held cannot be said beautiful but Sacred should be the correct word. The Golden sword shine as her opponent ready to unleash the full power of her sword.

Xenovia also start to gather all the energy in Durandal. Irina seeing this had gone far away in order no to caught up in the attack. Durandal at this state would not even recognize it enemies or allies. It will cut out anything on it path. Xenovia intend to unleash the power of Durandal who had gone berserk if she want to even think of winning.

But still her mind wonders to the true identities of the sword. she also wonder whether all of this is real. Her opponent clearly was holding a Holy sword in her hand and yet she feel something amiss. It as if the sword itself is not from this world.

The enemies raised her sword high up and then she mutter…

"EX…."

Not wanting to lose Xenovia also unleash all the power of the Durandal who have gone berserk right now at her opponent as the light of from Durandal turn to the power of destruction as it headed at her opponent. Her opponent also unleash the same attack at the same time.

"…CALIBUR!"

Hearing the name Xenovia almost falter but she kept her own attack as both attack met casuing a huge destruction. All the surrounding building disintegrated as the result from that clash. And then everything gone white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASH

Various flash can be felt through the area as violent thunder strike the enemy or at least they should have. the black swordman swung his sword as he easily deflect her thunder. Akeno were at the end of her wits right now. All of her attack had been easily deflect by the man.

The only think that she could think off that might work is… no… never. She won't use the power of her other blood. As she thought that it was clear Akeno is clearly no match for her opponent. Even so she had been doing a great job maintaining their distance but still it doesn't change the fact her attack aren't working at all. Just how could he easily deflect her magic like that. Akeno can felt that the sword in his hand was just a normal sword so it shouldn't be possible for him to deflect her magic and yet he did just that with skill alone.

If he ever gets near her she would be finish for sure. No matter what she can't let him get near her. And so they continued they battle flying through the sky as thinder roar everytime Kirito is about to get near Akeno thus she able to escape before he could strike her.

Just as she confident she could keep this up her opponent did something unexoected. She can see a shining little item on his hand as he swung his hand she finally make out what the item is. It was a dagger and right now it was heading at her at high speed.

She doesn't have the time to dodge so she produce an electrical barrier as the dagger got deflected. After that she turn to him or better yet the place where he is just now and she didn't found anyone at all. she scan the surrounding and no matter what she cant still find him.

She was worried that he had gone after Asia but when she turn to look Asia seems safa and nothing is out of ordinary around her.

*Zwoosh*

With a gust of wind Akeno widen her eyes. She doesn't even need to turn but she can be sure that he was behind her sword raised.

SLASH

The sword Slash through Akeno back as the she can felt the pain running through entire body. Not only that the force of the sword cause her to be blast to the ground. Before reaching the ground she turn around to break the fall but her enemy won't let her do that as he charged at her sword ready to strike.

Is this her lose. It seems she underestimate her oppoenent a bit despite knowing how strong he is. She never expected that he will have some sort of range attack. Not to mention his hiding abilities is so great that she didn't even notice him sneaking behind her.

Kirito raised his sword as she prepared to strike down Akeno but a second before he did he twist his body as using the momentum deflect a projectile that came from another direction. Akeno didn't understand what just going on but using this chance she break the fall as she land safely on the ground. She didn't wait to catch her breath as she start to run Blindly within the forest.

With this kind of Dense forest it will be hard to track someone from tha air, she ought to buy sometime with this. or so she thought as the man surprised her again as he land infront of her as if he could track her from the air. Does this guy have some sort of tracking abilities?

Kirito was about to strike Akeno again but he quickly twist his body around as he block something or rather someone.

"it not nice to ignore me you know." Kiba said with his usual smile while he and Kirito was in a lock with each other.

"Akeno-san… go and find Asia. I'll keep this guy busy in the mean time."

At Kiba word it can be translated as "go and get Asia to heal you. I cant beat this guy by myself." If even someone like Kiba who is a prodigy at sword said that he cant beat his opponent in sword fighting than the oppoenent must be consider very powerful indeed.

Akeno nod before she ran off to where Asia is.

"now then show me everything you've got."

Kiba grin… it been a while since he found someone strong. Stronger than him. This person might even surpassed Okita Soji, Kiba Teacher.

And so the two swordsman clash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes ago.

(Issei P.O.V)

"sigh…. Oi Kiba… is Buchou and the other really okay." I ask the only other person beside me.

"hm…. Issei-kun. This is the tenth time you ask the question but my answer remain. I don't know." Kiba answer with his smile. Damn it… I really temted to punch that pretty face of him right now.

Sometime I cant understand Senpai at all. just what the heck is he planning with thosesword anyway. Oh wait… maybe he trying to upgrade the sword like he did mine… then again even now I still don't understand what the upgrade that he did to Booster blader. Aside from the appearance nothing much changel I also wonder what those white jewel and Black jewel that attach on the sword hilt. The White Jewel somehow gave me this uneasy feeling while the black jewel didn't really do anything.

I look at the door that was supposed to be unbreakable. He said something about Dispel spell…. Does that mean the spell will negate any magic it make contact with? Maybe my dragon shot will just got negated before even doing any damage.

"oi… Kiba… there something I want to ask about your relation with Ex-"

"WELC- nah… I'm kind of tired of that word already… in any case… yo."

Senpai hologram suddenly appear beside me which almost cause me to have a heart attack. Honestly does he have be dramatic every time?

"yo…."

Kiba act normal as he gave his usual smile. Damn it…. I really want to punch this guy… but I kept those urge surpassed.

"Bye."

"bye…"

Both Senpai and Kiba continued this comedy act. Why did I felt left out all of a sudden.

"you can't just leave after appear not even for a second…" I said though on the inside I was sighing. My body felt so tired form the effect of that Holy sword. Maybe it will take at least a day for me to fully recover.

"haha… that was a joke. In any case I've got some bad news here… the Boss that I prepared on each room where the switch is seems to be to strong that you may very well call them hidden boss. So right now each of them had a little trouble with their opponent especially Rias and Akeno group. Xenovia should be fine…. I think."

What with those vague answer? But even buchou can't beat something that Senpai prepared… just how strong it is.

"How strong Is their opponent?" kiba decide to ask the question that was on my mind. Did he just read my mind?

"Well Xenovia opponent strong enough to possess the weapon that may very well be match or stronger than the Original Excalibur."

"Wait a second! You said stronger than Excalibur? and did you just said the original? As if before it got shatter?" there a lot question I want to ask. I mean a sword that could surpassed the Original Excalibur? If they Senpai have something like that than why the heck did he steal the Excalibur in the first place.

I can see Kiba face seems to be intrigued by the fact there is a sword that can very well surpassed the Excalibur. did he want that sword he could take revenge against Excalibur.

"A,anyway… whose Akeno-san and Asia-san fighting?" I try to change the topic fast but at the same time I also worried about Akeno-sana and Asia. Hope those two okay…

"their opponent is a swordsman that I dare say surpassed me and Kiba at swordsmanship. Not to mention he might have a holy sword that could Rival Original Excalibur in his possession."

Another one!? Not just that but his sword skill even surpassed kiba and Senpai? Guh…. I can't help but worried about Akeno-san Safety right now.

"Did you say Holy sword?" Kiba have this dark look on his face as he said that. it seems his hatred for Holy sword is still there even without Excalibur in equation.

"Yep… and it strong to… though I wasn't sure how strong it is but it can be considering a Legend." Senpai answer him.

"I see…" it seems Kiba attention had changed to this opponent.

"And the last one… well good news is he doesn't have a Holy sword."

Senpai start to speak about the opponent who fought Buchou and Koneko-chan. I feel a bit relief that this person doesn't have a holy sword… that mean Buchou should be o-

"His power in on the level of Maou… or maybe stronger? I'm not sure…"

"SHE ISN'T OKAY AT ALL!"

I can't help but shout. I know I haven't seen the full extent of Maou power but even I can tell they are not ordinary devil. Can buchou even stand a chance against him?

"Calm down… that why I contact both of you… go and help Akeno group and Rias Group. Xenovia should be fine… I think…"

Again with a vague word. Did Xenovia and Irina really okay with that kind of opponent?

And so both of us head to where Bucou and the other had gone. Kiba would go and help Akeno while I go and help Buchou. I'm worried about Asia but against a guy who sword skill far surpassed Kiba and Senpai I don't think I'll be able to be any help there.

As I head for where Buchou is I activate my Boosted gear. This should give the time to charge my boost while I head to where Buchou is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrive at what supposed to be an entrance to the room but as soon as I step in I found myself to be in some sort of castle. It has been about a minute and twenty second since I activate my sacred does it give me about eight Boost. Is eight Boost enough to beat someone who at the level of maou or stronger?

As I got in this creepy castle I immediately turn around and that when I notice.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" I can see Koneko-chan lying at the wall not to far from me. as I immediately head toward her.

"Ise…. Senpai…" Koneko-chan answers weakly. Judging from her condition she must have been in a tought fight to the point she didn't have any energy left.

*Boom*

Suddenly a loud Explosion can be heard From another room. Koneko nod at me signaling me to go meaning Buchou is there.

"I'll be back later so please hold on." I said to Koneko before I dash to where the Explosion take places.

When I enter the room what I see is the figure of Buchou crouching on the floor while her opponent who seems to look like a man at mid twenty yawning as he rest his big sword on his shoulder. It was obvious from the look of situation her opponent didn't even fight seriously and yet Buchou was Exhausted to the point even standing is taking a toll from her body.

I have to protect Buchou. She is my precious master and I can't let any harm come to her. The opponent is a Maou? Huh… like I care… if I don't have enough power to stand against Maou than all I need is to increased my power to the point that could kill even God.

[Boost!]

Another Boost as I held the Booster Blader with the number "13" on it.

"let go… Ddraig!"

[yeah…]

With that I charged at him.

* * *

Phew… I never thought there will be another chapter of this arc if it should even be called that. this will be an arc within an Arc as it happen in the middle of Volume three of light Novel. All the theories I throw in here is just from my wild Imagination so please don't take it too seriously.

So in this chapter we have Saber from Fate Stay/night, Kirito(Spriggan) from Sword Art Online and Exoda Cero Claw from Shina Dark. Of all the three I'm sure most of you was unfamiliar with it. but I'm having a bit trouble on the character that will appear on this arc and so I decide to settle with him so I hope you all don't mind. In any case those three character are really overkill huh….

If you guys still didn't notice it yet than I give a hint… Issei will get his power up early in this fic. well then… hope to see you guys next chapter. i don't know when I can finish it cause I'm a bit busy this week. So the earliest I can release the next chapter probably about a week from now.

Oh wait… I just feel like asking. Should i let Xenovia be in issei harem or should I change it. it doesn't really matter either way as it won't affect the story to much.

That is all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

*CLANG*

Two sword clashes as spark were created as the result of their clash.

Holding the two swords in his hand Kiba fend off the enemy attack. It has been a few minutes since they battle each other but Kiba was already on the defensive since the beginning.

BREAK

His opponent Kirito strike at Kiba using his sword as Kiba sword shatter to million pieces.

Kiba immediately maintain his distance as he create another set of sword on his hand. It seems Saito wasn't kidding when he said this Kirito person skill far surpassed Kiba. The guy skill in swords skill Is so great that if it weren't for Kiba speed he would have lost already. Kiba only advantage is his speed but even that wasn't enough to give him any edge as his opponent reaction seems inhuman as he able to block any Kiba attempt of attack. Even the attack that should be impossible to miss this person somehow managed to dodge it without problem.

According to Saito his opponent name is Kirito. He specialized on sword skill and his signature technique is dual blade and yet this person were holding one sword signifying that he haven't gone all out yet. That kind of makes Kiba a bit frustrated. He wants to at least force Kirito to bring out his own holy sword that he has heard from Saito before.

And yet he still keeps on using his long sword as he kept shattering Kiba sword one by one. He heard Saito mention that this person capable on breaking the opponent weapon by finding it weak spot and because Kiba Weapon is made out entirely of energy it has many weak spot that easy to locate. The battle doesn't seem to be on favor of him.

Akeno-san sure takes her time. He really could use some back up right now. still finding Asia in this kind of place may be a bit hard. He has to buy some more time before Akeno-san arrive.

[Sword Birth!]

Kiba create another sword but this time he only create one sword. without waiting another second he threw the sword at his opponent. Kirito swung his sword to deflect the flying sword but once the two sword make contact Kiba sword suddenly Explode as the area where Kirito is a second ago were engulfed by fire.

"Phew…" Kiba breathe a sigh of relief. This doesn't look like his fighting style using a dirty trick to damage his opponent. The sword he just throw a second ago were called demonic sword Explosion. It a sword that would Explode whenever it make contact with another substance. That Kirito seems to be bad at handling anything magical. Sure he can deflect a magical attack with his sword but he doesn't seem to know much about the working of magic.

Kiba wait but still on his guard as the smoke start to clear bit by bit revealing a ver batter up Kirito. It seems despite his speed and technique Kirito doesn't seem to be the type who could take damaged. That Explosion alone wouldn't be enough to damage a devil like Kiba but it was still enough to kill a human at least.

But them something unexpected happen. Kirito Body suddenly starts healing himself as the wound regenerated on its own. This must be the 'Battle healing' abilities that he heard From Saito before. He needs to finish this fast. Now while his opponent is still injured…

Kiba charged at his opponent and then swung his sword…. or at least that what he would do if not for the sudden change of atmosphere that make Kiba stop on his track.

Kirito brought his hand as he mutter…

[Holy Sword Excaliber]

…after that a light particle gather around him as it take a form of a sword.

As for Kiba…

"What… did… you just…" kiba was surprised. Did he just heard that right. Did this Kirito just said Excalibur? Is it refer to the Excalibur. the one who has caused him and his comrade suffer.

Suddenly kiba felt a surge amount of rage but it was not for long when he noticed something else beside the sword. floating above the sword was something that look like an Alphabet. Kiba took a closer look as he read it.

[Holy Sword E-X-C-A-L-I-B-E-R]

Excaliber? Not Excalibur? If so it make sense considering that Excalibur have already been destroyed long ago and had been recreated into seven different sword. But still the Aura he can feel from the sword was real. If there are nothing written about it spelling Kiba could easily mistake the sword for Excalibur. Just where did Saito-senpai find this person anyway.

In any case it still doesn't change the fact that he was holding a Holy sword and that just fuel Kiba spirit more to surpassed it.

"Come…. I wont lose to a mere holy sword." as Kiba said this he keeps charging despite the fact Kirito has already healed. Kirito with his Long sword on one hand and Excaliber on the other also charged at Kiba as they sword met causing a strong shock-wave up in the sky.

"…."

"…."

Kiba was speechless. His demonic sword shatter like it was nothing when it make contact with the Excaliber. And then Kirito use the other sword in his hand as he unleashed a barrage of attack causing Kiba to fall to the ground creating a large crater.

Kirito then land beside him pointing the Excaliber at Kiba.

"guh…" Kiba try to move his body and yet he found it impossible. It seems the damage was to much that he can't even move right now.

Kirito raised his sword preparing to cut down Kiba…

Is this the end? No…. he can't be defeat yet. He still hasn't got his revenge yet so there no way he can lose.

Move! Kiba force his body to move and yet they refuse to follow his command.

Kirito swung down his sword and….

Clang!

Someone suddenly block the attack before it could reach Kiba.

FLASH

At the same time a flash of thunder strike at where kirito at a few moment ago as he seems to be able to detect the attack as he move to dodge it.

"Sorry I'm late. I found someone that could help us in the fight." Akeno-san voice can be heard.

Someone that could help? Who? Kiba turn to the mysterious person who had help them a moment ago.

"You!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irina shielded her eye from the sudden flash of the collision of the two attacks. A moment later the surrounding becomes clear and when her eyes widen when she saw her surroundings. What has been a large city had been reduced to nothing but wasteland. There still a few rubble of building scatter around but the area doesn't even resemble the place that they had been a second ago.

What happened to Xenovia? She had maintained her distance after seeing Xenovia call out Durandal. Did the power of Durandal strong enough to cause this much damaged. There no way their opponent could survive the attack from Durandal. After all it was the sword that was said to be able to cut anything on it path.

Seeing that she won't accomplish standing around Irina dash at where Xenovia and the other girl were standing before they fire their own attack.

Upon closing in Irina could see a figure standing but the image was blur because of the dust scattering around. But she concludes the figure must be Xenovia. There no way someone could survive the attack from Durandal…especially considering the destructive force it bring.

Irina was firm with this belief but as she got a better look of the figure her belief shatter. She rub her eyes twice and then again but it still doesn't change anything as it reveal to be the figure of the opponent panting slightly while gripping a Golden sword on her hand.

What happened to Xenovia? As irina wonder this she then notice another figure lying on the ground. The blue hair is enough confirmation that it was indeed Xenovia… a few meter from her was the sword Durandal stuck on the ground.

Irina couldn't believe her eye. Durandal.. lose… it shouldn't be possible. Durandal is one of the legendary Holy sword that could be consider a strongest and yet the it lose. Just what kind of sword is the Golden sword on the opponent hand is?

*Cough*

With a cough Xenovia stood shakily. She doesn't seem to be in a perfect condition.

"Wait a moment! I heal you right away!" Irina said as she starts casting some healing spell. It should be enough to heal some of the injuries but it appear Xenovia damaged seem to be worse as she still haven't been healed completely. But still her healing seem to had help a little as Xenovia doesn't seem to be in much pain than before.

"Thanks irina…" Xenovia mutter before she looks at the opponent again. "…that sword… did I heard that right? Is that really the Legendary sword Excalibur!" Xenovia shout at the opponent. Irina eyes widen yet again. Excalibur? that shouldn't be possible… after all Excalibur had already broke long ago and had been remake into seven new sword. she should know after all she have in her possession one of those sword before.

"…."

And yet her opponent didn't say a word. It as if the person standing in front of them doesn't seems to have a soul. Rather than answering she grip her sword again as she prepared to attack. Watching this Irina also prepared to fight. There no way Xenovia could win this by herself. In fact even with the two of them she doubt that they could win this.

Escape should be the wise move but the problem is where? How in the world did they want to escape this closed space in the first place?

The way it seems the only way out is for them to defeat the woman infront of them.

The girl grip the Golden sword as she charged at them. Irina also prepared to receive the attack if necessary. Xenovia still haven't retrieved the Durandal so she could at least buy some time.

*Zwoosh*

In a blink of an eye she already got in front of Irina as the light sword and the golden sword met. Just from the clash Irina could feel a tremendous power behind the sword.

*Pschhtt*

If not for all the impossible thing she had witnessed she wouldn't believe it when she saw the Golden sword cut through the light as if it was made of metal.

At this rate Irina would be cut if nothing is to be done. As if answering her prayer the girl suddenly fall back as a sword past through where she had been a moment before. It seems Xenovia has used this chance to retrieve the Durandal back.

"Are you okay Irina?" Xenovia ask her but her eye never leave the owner of the Golden sword. It would be a mistake to avert their attention from this opponent. One wrong move could mean their defeat.

"Yeah… but still were no match for this woman. Just where the hect did that guy found someone like this anyway?"

"Don't know… but there is a high chance that the Golden sword in her hand is indeed the Excalibur. the power emitted from the sword was no mere imitation. It the power that could even Rival and surpassed my Durandal."

Hearing Xenovia said that just make the chance for them to win lessen. Even so they don't have the time to be worrying whether or no they lose or not. The Golden sword wielder seems to be ready to make the next move.

Her body shook a bit but she held her back before charging. Just as Irina wonder about the weird movement suddenly a rain fall from the sky accompanying by the sound of thunder. And then the girl suddenly raised her hand as the tip of the sword were pointing at the sky.

"Ex…"

"here it comes!" at Xenovia word irina understood. The opponent will unleash a second attack. The one that just defeat the Holy sword Durandal for the second time.

"…Calibur!"

But then instead of aiming at them she the light burst out from the sword tip as it headed… straight to the sky?

"TENRAI!(Heavenly thunder)"

Just when Irina was filled with confusion she can heard a voice form the sky as it was accompanying by a large plasma of thunder as the two energy clash.

FLASH

The collision cause a large shock-wave accompanying with a Flash as it brighten the surrounding area who had gotten a bit dark due to the sudden cloud gathering that cause the sudden rain.

After a while Irina could see something seems to be falling down from the sky. As the figure become closer it reveal to be a person and for some reason she was wearing a maid outfit.

Just before she fall to the ground the maid twist her body as she land safely just a meter in front of Irina Xenovia.

"Strong… just like what Sensei said." The maid seems to be mutter something before she turn at their direction.

"Who…" Irina was about to ask but stop on her track when she notice a sword or rather a black Katana on her hand. It was without a doubt that a Holy sword. it not just that but Irina could feel that it power is even stronger than Excalibur… or at least the Excalibur Mimic that she have gotten use for while now.

"nice to meet you… I am here to help you at Sensei request." She bow politely.

Just what the heck is going on!? She can't help but wonder after one crazy thing after another keep happening

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

[Boost!]

Another Boost. But still it wasn't enough. How much Boost do I need before I could take an opponent at the level of Maou. At this rate I might faint first before I could even reach the desired Boost I need.

!

*Boom* a crater can be seen at the place where I've just stood a moment ago. That was close… if I hesitated even a bit to move I would have been hit by the attack right now.

"oi… Ddraig. Let make a deal. I'll give you part of my body so let enter that Balance breaker mode thing." I said to the Dragon which is inside me.

[forget it… even if you enter Balance breaker there no way you could defeat this kind of opponent in ten second. Not to mention with an incomplete Balance breaker at that.]

Eh! I knew the opponent was strong but he is THAT strong? I swear Senpai if something happen to any of my Harem(?) I wont forgive him. On a side note feel free to let something happen to Kiba.

[Boost!]

Another Boost. That already the twelve boost already. Guess I don't have a choice but to use it right now. Twelve is my limit and if I use more than that I would have faint from overload of power.

[Explosion!]

My boosted gear let out a sound as I can feel a surge of energy gathering in my body.

"Take this [Dragon Shoot!] Without wasting another chance I fire a crimson blast at the Maou. The energy the bigger I ever fire. I'm sure he won't be able to escape this Unharmed Maou or not.

The Maou seeing the attack raised his unarmed hand as a magic circle start to form as a black energy blast were fired from it as both our attack collide.

*Kaboom* the collision had caused a large Explosion in the middle of the room but I wasn't finish yet.

[Count 20: Fire]

A storm of fire gather above me as it take the form of the bird before it flew toward the Explosion as it passed through it.

This attack cost a lot of my Boost counter but it was necessary in order for me to even have the chance against a Maou level opponent. Just from the heat I could tell it was no ordinary fire. Even that Raiser guy flame is cant compare to this flame that was created from Booster Blader. Guess Senpai wanst kidding around when he said this sword could be on par with the Legendary sword.

According to the manual there is one more fire based attack that was even stronger than this but in order to use it I would need at least 50 Boost counter. But considering that my stamina isn't enough for me to hold that long I just settled with 20 Boost counter

Nevertheless the smoke from the Explosion clear as it revealed the Maou holding his Broadsword that was covered with black energy as he tried to fend off the Flame bird from reaching him. I can see him struggling from it. good it seems it work. If the attack reach him than I win.

Just as it thought that the flame start engulfed the Maou… yosh with this i-

*BOOM*

I wasn't able to finish my word when a large concentrated of dark energy gather around him as my flame being extinguished by it.

"you're kidding me!" that guy had this much power within him. No wonder something is weird when we fought. I managed to dodge his attack easily not to mention I feel like he just let me go even when he got the chance to finish me. that how I'm able to accumulate twelve boost in the first place.

The Maou stood as the burn mark on his body were heal little by little. Did I make a mistake somewhere? It true that the act of boosting myself is already stupid since I should have transferred my Boost to Buchou who is much stronger than me. But right now Buchou is currently hurt, even if I transfer my power to her there nothing she could do.

This is bad… it seem the guy was serious.

What to do…..

[Don't worry too much partner… I'm sure that Senpai of yours would not do anything bad to his Kouhai…probably]

Ddraig try to cheer me up but it doesn't make me feel better with that 'Probably' at the end. True that Senpai was… I try to remember what he did to me since we first met…

First he put me through those Hellish training. Then he gave me the X-ray glasses…. And then even after becoming Devil he still give me the Hellish training especially the ring that increase my Gravitational force. I've been force to wear those everyday which make it harder to move.

Wait a sec! the ring? Now that i think about it, isn't the ring still on my finger? I check my finger and there was the ring still in my finger. Come to think of it I was still in the effect of the ring and yet I didn't feel anything At all. Is it broken by any chance? There also that fight with Irina but I didn't remove the restrain from the ring at all.

[Partner watch out!]

At Derf warning I move my body but it was to late as the guy kick me in my stomatch causing me to flew away as I hit the wall causing it to shatter.

"Cough… what speed…" I try to get up but I can feel my body begging me not to move. His physical strength doesn't seem to be weak either if he can hurt me this much just from one hit.

RESET

At the same time my power had return to normal. I wonder how all of that happen just in ten second? Oh well…. Better not think too much about it.

"Huff… Huff… guesses I don't have a choice but to see it for myself…. [Release!]" I mutter the key word as the ring glow brightly as my a blue glow cover my body. I'm not sure why but my body seems to be healing. Is this also the product of the Nature magic? If I'm not mistaken Senpai had given me a new ring before saying it is an improve version of the old one. At first I just disregard him entirely since I'm still creep by the fact another guy just gave me a ring.

The pain from before have gone, not only that I can feel my body become lighter.

[Here it comes Partner!]

Just like Ddraig said the Maou raised one hand as he launch a magical energy ball at myself.

*Boom*

The room shook from the impact of the shot. I also can't believe my eye. The attack was as usual but what I can't believe is the distance between myself and where I am standing a moment ago. There seems to be at least ten meter between myself and the place I stood a moment ago.

I'm pretty sure it only for a movement I move to dodge the blast and yet the distance is to large from what I expected. Could it be….

As I wonder this I held the Booster blader and the next moment I found myself in front of him and without thinking I swung the sword down as he block it with his own sword. at that instant I can see his leg move as I take a step back as it pass the space where I occupied just a second ago.

Is this true…. It seems my own speed is to fast that even I'm having a hard time following my own speed. Suddenly I can feel intense desire. With this speed…. I can touch as many woman as I can before they even notice me…. and that also mean I can unleash Dress break without them noticing.

Senpai…. Sorry for calling those training Hell. I'll pay you back somehow later. This is it…. now then… I can strip the girl clothes later. I have to beat him first before I could do anything of the sort. With the new resolve I face the maou level opponent.

Just as I prepared to charged against him…

[Absolute!]

A familiar female voice echoed in the area as a large crystal made out of ice forming above the Maou as it fall at blinding speed. The Maou swung his darkness sword as it blast the Ice crystal into smitherness but then a crimson magic Bullet were fired at where he is as he receive the full blunt of the attack.

"You did good Issei… now leave this to us…" when I turn around I notice buchou who seems unharmed.

"Buchouuu! You're okay!" I can't help but shout as relief fell upon me. Buchou stood beside me looking unharmed and not only that behind her I notice the Bust Revolu- I mean the giant brea- that not it either! What I mean is the blonde Hair Elf girl which is one of the Kaichou servant.

Why is Kaichou servant here- is what I was about to ask when I notice standing a few feet from us was kaichou. Is she the one who unleash that large ice crystal before? Kaichou could do something like that guess she isn't Kaichou for nothing.

"Rias… the opponent seem to have power as strong as Maou. Do you know anything about it?" Kaichou ask Buchou but all Buchou did was shook her head. "I see… then that guy have a lot to explain after this." Kaichou mutter as she prepared to cast another magic. Buchou also ready to attack.

"Issei, Koneko… distract him while both me and Souna attack with our magic." Buchou gave me and apparently the fully recover Koneko an order.

"I'm glad your okay Koneko-chan." I said to her my honest feeling, honestly I was worried considering how hurt she is. but I guess even Senpai wont do something that could kill someone.

"Yura, your going to cover the Sekiryutei and the cat girl."

"Understood."

Gah… where did she come from? Suddenly a girl who had this Bishounene look appear beside me. ididnt even notice her.

"Tiffa…prepare the healing spell whenever someone hurt. Kaichou gave the order to The Elf girl. She must be the one

And so…. The second round of the battle start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"Phew… that a close one." I slowly breathe a sigh of relief. It was a good idea to contact Souna and the other. I don't think the Gremory group alone could handle all the Npc from another Universe.

On one side we have Arthuria Pendragon also known as Servant Saber from Fate series. The want who face her was Xenovia and Irina from the chirch side. Also… the new comer who comes to help them was Siesta, Momo and Kusaka.

I wonder how the fight will turn out. We have the Excalibur which was made from the collective wish of the mankind against the legendary sword Durandal and Ame no Murakumo together. That should have even thing out a bit. Not to mention Saber doesn't seem to have Avalon on her which is also a good news. Is she have something that could even Block Ea I don't think Xenovia could stand achance even with reinforcement.

On another side we have the Black swordsman Kirito who seems to be from Also who has already acquired the Holy Sword Excaliber.

On the opposite side was Kiba, Akeno, Asia from the Gremory group while on Souna group is Tsubaki, Meguri, Ruruko and Saji. That was a lot of Melee there but I'm sure they could get through somehow.

Lastly there was a Maou, Exoda Cero Claw. I don't have much information about him but from what I see he seems to be strong in both magic and physical aspect. But the downside is he doesn't seems to be motivate in a fight even if he is an NPC. I knew that the Npc have the Original personality but their already been programmed to fight in the Vs Terminal so no matter what the reason they will fight as long there is an opponent.

His opponent was Issei who seems to have gotten stronger since the last time we met. Maybe I should challenge him to a duel again to gauge just how strong he is right now. back to the matter at hand it seems Souna make it on time. And from the look of it she brought Tiffa and Yura with her. is it just a pure luck or did she already guess that Tiffa is necessary to heal Rias and Koneko… knowing Souna it probably the later.

"Well then… how much longer till the Extraction complete?" Ajuka voice can be heard from the monitor screen. He seems to be having fun watching this. not that I can blame him since I'm also having some fun watching it.

There are too many research data I could gather from this…. this just makes me feel more excited than before. Not to mention that if they could hold on against the opponent of this level I'm sure someone like Kokabiel should be possible to defeat.

"5% left till it completed. It should be a matter of time now." I answer Ajuka.

Yes… once it complete I will forcefully shut down the system….

"I know what you think but I suggest you don't shut the system down forcefully."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" I was bewildered by Ajuka word. Shouldn't we shut the down the system as fast as possible. Even with the reinforcement it would take more time to even take down such opponent.

"You see…"

…

"i-is that so…." I can't help but agreed with his explanation. Guess that explain it. if were somehow forcefully stop the system who has been power up by all the hatred in the world it would cause all this hatred to scatter around and not to mention since were in Japa it will definitely attract 'that'.

By that I mean the God of evil Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Considering all the evil energy that will be released someone who is the God of Devil will not overlook it and I don't think I want to face a God any time soon. Guess the only way is for them to beat their opponent. I hope they succeed because I don't think I want to face something which is consider a god. I wonder if there anyone out there even have courage to challenge a God.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Norse World.

"Evil God Loki! Prepared to die!"

With the battle cry Judith charge at Loki with Chaltier at hand.

A few minute later.

"Cough… huff… huff…" Judith was on his knee as he use Chaltier as a support.

"I see… the sword who is create from Fenrir Fang. I never thought there is a Blacksmith exist that could create a sword from it fang. The sword truly worthy to be called a 'God Slayer'." Loki said without missing a breath.

Judith cant believe it. even after all the power he get he still cant defeat Loki. Kuh…. He cant give up yet. He will take revenge for all of the Elf that Loki and his follower has massacered.

With the thought in mind Judith stood albeit shakily.

"heh… even with the God slayer as long as it didn't make any contact with me it was as good as useless. But don't worry… I'm goinig to make good use of those sword of yours. With that I can kill that fool Odin and other God who dare stand against me."

Just as Loki said that a Magic circle start to form at his feet as he start to chant a magic. Judith could feel that the attack would surely be enough to kill him if he didn't dodge it.

"wha-" Judith try to move his feet but for some reason he cant move at all. when he look below his feet he notice some sort of plan binding his feet preventing him from moving.

'well then… it was nice knowing you…"

With that Loki fired a large magical blast at Judith as everything turn white.

* * *

Yo… I managed to finish this chapter. the truth is I want to finish this sub Arc in this chapter but I feel like if I keep writing it the chapter will be to long so I decide to cut it short.

Anyway… I'm sure some of you might already forget Judith is but here he is. he may be Oc but I don't plan to remove him from the storyline yet. he will have his role in the near future and so were a few other character from Zero no Tsukaima that will appear. And also… Louise will also appear later in the fic. Whether it was her counterpart or Louise herself I left it to your imagination.

Well then hope you enjoy it and see you next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

[Boost!]

My sacred gear let out the sound but I don't even have the time to for that as I dodge the enemies relentless attack. It seems that since the number of people have increase this Maou level opponent doesn't seems to be playing around anymore as he blast one magical energy after another.

We didn't even have a chance to even get near him because of him non stopping attack. Just how much magical energy does this guy has? Is this the true power of Maou? So...Buchou Onii-san also have this kind of power. As expected of Maou but now is not the time for admiration.

As i was dodging his attack Yura and Koneko both go for the hit while he was focusing at me. Both of them brough their fist but unexpectedly some sort of Barrier form as it block their fist.

*Boom*

From another direction Buchou fired a barrage of magical Bullet but another Barrier stop the attack. How the heck did we want to hurt him if we can't even touch him.

Sigh... thing sure turn grim. Guess I have no choice but to fuel my power back.

With this thought in mind I reach out for a certain item in my pocket. Considering there was a number of girl in this room it should work.

When I put the item I was beheld with the paradise. Girl moving around clad inn their Underwear.

"YOSH! I'M FULLY CHARGED NOW!"

[Boost!]

As if responding to my spirit my Sacred gear let out a sound.

[Partner... is this really the time for that?]

"Shut up Ddraig... there never is no time for X-ray glasses. As long as there are woman I'll use it no matter what the condition!"

I retort back to Ddraig. Now then...I turn back to that guy. Fortunately this glassed would not work on men or else all the Boost I got would be all for nothing.

"That glass... it couldn't be!' I seem to hear Kaichou mutter something but I'm already charged in at the opponent.

"Take this! My Ero power!"

With that I thrust the sword at him and just like before a barrier materialized blocking my attack or so it should have.

[Count 8: Water] a stream of water coming out from the tip of my sword before it flow backward forming a barrier around me as I met with the barrier. The stream of water start to act like a Booster as I feel the force of my thrust increase as slowly the Barrier forming a crack.

"HA!"

"Ei..."

Both Koneko and Yura simultaneously attack at where the Barrier has crack and with the sound of glass Shatter but my attack didn't finish yet as te burst stream of water keep flowing backward forming like a Jet as I feel myself thrust forward at high speed.

The Maou bring his sword to meet my attack but I was expecting this.

[Transfer!]

As soon as my sword meets him I transfer my Boost to the force of the sword making it much stronger and just like that.

SHUK!

His sword shatter and my sword went through his body. I don't know what I should be feeling right now. Unlike Dragon canon which I jsut fired, stabbing someone else sure give you a different feeling. But still I keep pushing as he start to cough some blood.

At that very moment time seem to stop. No one making a noise at all as they watch my sword go through his body.

Is it over? I wonder but for some reason something feels wrong. I look up to see his face it was without a doubt he still alive.

"guh..."

Suddenly that guy pull out the sword from his body and since my hand was glue to it I also got drag with it as he throw it away. Fortunately I managed to land safely.

"Huff... Huff... good Job. Now then... can you all handle the true power of Satan."

For the first time the guys talk. And I've got a bad feeling from it.

Gugugugugugugugugugugugugugu !

A sudden earthquake caused me to lsoe balance for a while and them that guy suddenly jump high breaking the Castle wall. The only thing I could do is follow him movement as I watch him floating up in the sky.

Not only that the castle doesn't seem it can't hold on any longer from that sudden earthquake.

"Issei, Grab on!" Buchou held out her hand to me as I grab it. Jsut like we flew outside as we watch the castle crumble.

"wha-... what is this? An island?" I never notice before since I've been on the castle all the time but we seems to be in some sort of Island. Not to mention that Eclipse in the sky looks creepy for some reason.

The island is interesting and all but there is something else that need to be focus at first.

The Maou seems different from before. A dark energy gathers around him. it not the same kind of energy he always use. I can feel a string Malice from that kind of energy. The land shook as if it was afraid from that power.

"So he finally unleashes his full power." Kaichou mutter.

"Seems like it! On our condition it would be impossible to beat him. not to mention Issei just use up all the Boost he accumulated so it will take some time before we could use it." Buchou answer Kaichou question but even now she still look calm. On a plus side I got to hang on to her Breast. At times like this I'm glad I didn't know how to fly yet.

"Even if you ask me... I was only ask to stall for some time until that idiot do something but it seems like we have to beat him before he could beat us."

When Kaichou said that the Maou raised one of his hand as a large ball of energy form. Even from this distance I can feel the pressure that it emits. If that attack hit us we're goner for sure.

"So... do you have a way to beat him?"

"none."

Kaichou answer casually at Buchou question.

Oioioi...is this really hopeless? If that the case shouldn't we run while we still can? I don't think that guy will jsut keep the energy ball floating above him. Not only that the size seems to be twice the size from before. Is he trying to destroy the whole island?

"So... that only left an Escape plan. Any idea on how to get out from this dimension i've been trying to do it since the beginning but for some reason something seems to block me from leaving this dimension."

"No idea...but if I'm not mistaken this has the same feeling as that machine. Even if we lose there no chance of death so don't worry too much."

"So souna, in other word either he defeat all of us or we defeat him is the only way out of this place?"

Kaichou nod at that.

"I see..."

Um... i have been having problem following wahtBuchou said but from what i understand even if we lose there no danger of death. I knew Senpai wouldn't send us to our death just like that. But even if i knew this i don't think i want to be hit by something like that.

By that i refer to that mass of dark energy that was about half the size of this Island.

"It seems he about to fire. Isn't it about time you told us your plan. I can tell that this is just a projection and not really your real body."

At Buchou word Kaichou body suddenly become transparent. Eh? Does that mean Kaichou is in another place this whole time? I look around but i can't seem to sense her.

"As expected of Rias so you knew all along. But don't worry... this will be over soon."

Kaichou Hologram said before she disappear. Just what did she meant by that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Souna feel the connection cut off but she doesn't have time to think about it. In any case she have to finish this before the opponent fired his attack.

All alone in some part of the island Souna stood while circling her was an item previously known as Void Item. The opponent this time is not to be underestimated. In order for them to win she will have no choice but to use the power reside within her.

The power of Chaos… it is the Force that Exist before the creation of the Universe. In fact oif one were to think carefully it might not be exaggerated that with this power one could become equal to Divine Dragon themselves.

She still remembers her conservation with Nyx while in that weird space from before. Nyx once said that she have the potential to control Chaos. At first Souna didn't fully understand what she meant but after she first found a way to unleash it power without going berserk she found it is indeed possible to control it. Even so…. One mistake could led to the power going berserk again so she have to be careful about that.

Souna close her eye as she continued her chant without stopping. She cant be distracted at this point. After the report to the four great Maou the decision had been made that she have to keep this power a secret… that why she have gone by herself to this schelude place in order to cast a spell. Not even Rias should know about this if possible. Right now only the student council member known about it which only Saito and Tsubaki fully comprehend what Chaos is exactly.

"Beoozusu Yuru Suvyueru Kano Oshera"

She slowly chants the spell. It was a weird language for sure but Souna understood all the word. As she chant she fully understood what this spell would do. But still she keep chanting.

"Jera Isa Unjyuu Hagaru BeookunIru…"

After a while the chant finally finish. Souna understood what the spell meant.

"Power to create…. Power to destroy…"

She mutter as if in a trance but Souna knew what would happen next. The power that will bring the destruction of the world and it creation…. The power over Creation and Destruction… it is where everything end and begin.

She opens her eyes as she shout the name of the spell.

[Big Bang!]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Woosh*

A storm has come. The wind who has gathered as the result from the mass of Black energy start to form a Storm. What power, even after all the damaged he receive he still have this much. I wonder if Sirzech-sama also possess this kind of power.

"B-buchou! What do we do!?"

I ask Buchou seeing that there nothing I could do. If only there some time for me to gather enough boost I might be able to transfer it to Buchou… but the fact is there not enough time. I can feel it…. any second now he will unleash that massive energy ball at us.

"I hate to admit it but there nothing I can do. For now we can only trust Souna. That Saito…. Just what is his purpose exactly?"

Buchou seems to mumble something about Senpai. Now that I think about it carefully… even if it is to stall some time there is no need to get us to fought someone this strong. Sometime I can't understand what on his mind.

I would have think about it more if I have the time but all of a sudden the Mass of energy stop expanding. And then a large Magic circle forming in front him.

"Haaah!"

Just like that he threw the massive attack and as soon as it passed the magic circle it flew like a Bullet as it headed to us. You're kidding right? An attack like that moving at that speed. There no way in hell we'll be able to dodge it.

I close my eye expecting it to reach me.

…..

…..

…..

Eh? Nothing happened? With that speed I was sure it will hit us. I open my eye slowly and finally is stare agape at what in front of me.

That massive of energy is still in front of me but instead of moving at us it just stop as if it the time itself has stop for it. no…. on second look a few meter from where I am there is this Barrier that seem to form a big sphere and at the centre of it was the man itself.

And then without any notice a bright light forming in the sphere as it engulfed everything in it. Fortunately none of our allied was in the sphere as I watch everything got sucked by the light.

"Kuh… this is… Issei… Hold tight." Buchou suddenly said and I happily obliged. Buchou breast sure feel nice… with this thought in my mind I keep clinging to Buchou as I feel her breast pushing my chest.

Just when I thought I could enjoy this feeling forever the light suddenly vanish and then….

*Voooooommmmmmm!*

I can feel my self being sucked by something as buchou and the other trying their best not to get sucked by eye got a caught of the reason for it when I see a huge hole has been made on the air. Everything else was sucked by it also I don't see any silhouette of the Maou. Is he also got sucked by it?

"Did that guy also got sucked by it." I ask Bucbhou for confirmation. I'm sure she would have notice something that I miss. But the answer I get was not something I expected.

"No…. the Hole in the space is the after effect of that light just now. it seems whatever it is that light just now destroy every single thing inside it. it even destroy the Fabric of Space itself thus how the Hole came to be."

That light just now…. just what is that light. Just as I thought it finally over…

*Crack*

Above the sky what appeared was a crack, like that of a hatching bird trying tobreak through its eggshell. The crack began to spread rapidly like a spider web.

the large cracks now covered the world ahead, like being covered in a metallic net. The net margins started to narrow until they became as small as black curvy lines. Then, at this moment, crack!

As if the world itself shatter I close my eye expecting the worse to happen.

….

….

….

"it okay Issei… everything fine now. you can open your eye."

Hearing Buchou voice I open my eye and I soon found out that the Island where we have gone to before had change to a medium size room. at the centre of the room there seems to be some sort of lever.

"That must be the switch… Koneko… please pull that Lever." Koneko-chan do as Buchou told as she pull the lever over.

Nothing happen?

"hm… so the other still haven't finish yet."

"that seems to be the case. we should go back to the central room… someone might have been there already."

Buchou and Kaichou said but before kaichou could turn around.

"Wait… Souna! Before that perhaps you could explain what that light is?" Buchou stop Kaichou as she asks the question.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Both of them become silence as I can feel the atmosphere become tense all of a sudden.

"So… you can't tell me?"

The silent was broken by Buchou as Kaichou look at her apologetically.

"Sigh… oh well… I'm sure you have your reason. Let get moving."

At buchou word thing finally gone back to normal sif those tense atmosphere was just a dream.

Hm… Kaichou seem to keep a secret from Buchou… but there nothing I can do about it so I decide to keep my mouth shut. The fight seems to had taken a toll on my mind. I wonder how the other doing right now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That…" I stare agape at what Souna just did.

"hm… so that is the power of Chaos. My first time seeing it directly but to defeat a Maou class opponent with just one spell… guess the rumor that it power could rival a Divine Dragon isn't exaggerated after all."

Ajuka comment from behind the screen but from his tone I can tell even he was surprised by the sheer power of it. The spell Souna use was the same kind she used when she gone berserk before. The difference this time is that the power was more controlled and the destructive force is much more greater.

She basically destroys the whole artificial dimensions with that attack. If that kind of spell was to use on the real world… probably a whole world would be destroyed instantly.

But still I don't have to worry much. If it was Souna I'm sure she knew not to use her power indiscrimately. I bet the reason she use that kind of spell in the first place is because she knew that they in the Artificial dimension so it won't affect the real world at all.

"phew… at least that attack didn't put any pressure on the system." I breathe a sigh of relief. The spell basically created a black hole as an after effect. It was a good thing that the Black hole disappear together with the artificial space.

If that black hole somehow appearing in the lab before we even got a chance to stop it the whole Japan may have gone already.

"anyway… I wonder how the other doing." I mutter the screen change to another view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clang, Boom , Crash.

One could practically hear this sound echoing throughout the entire forest.

After Asia finish helingKiba he immediately joining the fight between Shinra-Senpai and Kirito while Akeno were giving them support from a far with her thunder magic.

"kuh…. The forest is blocking our view." Kibacant help but complain. If this were in a wide open space Kiba would have an advantage over speed but since the battlefield had changed to the Forest instead of Ariel combat like before Kiba having a hard time just to locate Kirito.

From the look of it Shinra Senpai also were having the same problem as her eyes scanning the area to search for Kirito who seems to had adopted Hit and Run strategy. Not only were he is good at hiding he also seems good at tracking other as prove when Kiba and Tsubaki trying to hide themselves he easily able to ambush the both of them. Meanwhile Akeno-san was flying up in the air as she search for Kirito from the sky. Not to mention it will also help if this Kirito somehow trying to escape to the sky Akeno could deal with him immediately.

While the three of them was fighting Kirito Asia is sitting far away from the battle while Saji is with her guarding her. for some reason Kirito doesn't seem to chase after Asia or anyone else who is not attacking him. But just in case Saji is to guard Asia in case they were attacked. With her healing they could fight without worry as they wound can easily be healed. It just a matter of time this Kirito become tired.

"heh… what a thought opponent. Do you know anything about him?"

Tsubaki ask but her eyes still focus on the surrounding.

"I don't know. What I know from Saito-Senpai that the guy is called Kirito." Kiba answered her with what he knows.

"I see… Kirito huh… I'll ask Saito later about it. for now let concentrated on the fight."

Kiba nod as he conjures another sword on his hand. He has lost count on how many sword he create in this fight. This Kirito seems to have some sort of skill that allow him to break a weapon. Then again his weapon is a creation from magic so it wasn't as strong as the sword made by hand. But still to be able to break his sword easily he must have some sort of skill that allow him to break the opponent weapon.

"Here he comes!"

At Tsubaki word Kiba tighten his grip on his sword. just like Tsubaki said the person kirito suddenly came dashing the side with two sword on hand ready to swung it. Kiba made a twist as his sword made with Kirito and like always it break but Kiba already expecting this as he conjure another sword immediately as he went for the kill.

Kiba swung his sword horizontally but Kirito suddenly twist his body as the sword miss only by a breath.

[Dual blade Rush Sword Skill Double circular]

Kiba eye went wide at the name of the skill but it was too late to dodge it.

SLASH!

With a slashing sound Kiba was send flying as his back hit neaby three before falling to the ground.

Blood can be seen running from his body but Kiba knew something was weird.

It true that the attack hurt more than he expected but… he didn't feel the same feeling as when he was hit by Holy sword. Without a doubt Kirito just slice him using the Holy sword Excaliber but Kiba didn't feel it. the Holy sword that should have been the weakness for Devil.

Does that mean that the sword isn't really a Holy sword? No… that can't be. He can feel it for sure that the aura coming from the sword is indeed Holy sword but for whatever reason that aura didn't effect Devil like how it should be. Nevertheless it still hurt just from being hit by it.

Kiba can't even move a single part of his Body right now just from that hit alone. After striking Kiba Kirito then turn to Tsubaki who had already raise his weapon as she swung it down at Kirito. Tsubaki weapon was coat with demonic energy as he swung it at Kirito.

Kirito who is still isn't in proper stance raise his sword trying to block out the attack but Kiba was sure with his strength he won't be able to block an attack power up with demonic energy. With this they should be able to hurt him and then finish him off. At least that what should have happen…

With the fastest reaction speed Kiba have ever seen Kiba watch as Kirito crouch his body as a blue energy coming out from his Body.

[Starburst Stream!]

Just like that he counter Tsubaki attack. The blade strike on the weapon leaving a trail of blue as Tsubaki swung change trajectory but even that didn't stop Kirito as he keep slashing at Tsubaki without stopping.

"Kyaaaahhh!" after the final blow Tsubaki were sent flying as her back hit nearby tree.

FLASH!

At that moment before Kirito could deal another strike a flash of thunder hit the place where kirito stood a moment ago.

"Sorry I'm late…Gasp!" Akeno look surprised at the sight of Kiba and Tsubaki lying on the ground unable to get up. She have been circling on the air for a while not to mention the thick forest make it harder to find where the enemy or her allied is.

Akeno raised her hand to the sky as she shot out thunder.

Seeing that Saji and Asia who had been far away from the battle knew that they will need a Healer.

"Asia-san… I want you to channel your healing power to my sacred gear."

Saji said as he hold the Gauntlet that have a lizard like face to where the Signal had been fired. With his Devil Vision he can easily see what happened even with all the three blocking. He knew where they fought and what to do.

A Lizard like tongue suddenly shooting out from the mouth as it headed to where the battle is. thetounge split into two as it wrap itself to Kiba and Tsubaki each. Asia who were confused but still obey as she touch Saji as a Healing aura coming out from her Body.

Without waiting another moment Saji Transfer the Healing aura to Tsubaki and Kiba using his absorption line as a connection. Unlike the other member Saji is the most weak in the group. He was well aware of that. But still he will become stronger… strong that he can protect Kaichou with his own strength. Maybe Kaichou would look at him then… just like how she look at that guy.

Saji was well aware on Kaichou feeling to Saito. Althought they always fight it was obvious for him that Kaichou care from him not unlike how she care for other Servant. Even so…. He still haven'tgive up. He will make Kaichou fall in love with him for sure. Because of that he need to get stronger.

Akeno watch as what appear to be a tounge wrap itself on Tsubaki and Kiba as a Healing aura transfer through it.

"Ara… where are you going?"

She said as she sent a barrage of thunder not giving Kirito another chance to move, this should buy time before the other recover. Kirito seeing that he was at disadvantage considering his movement is restrict by the surrounding tree retreat back deep inside the forest.

A few moment later Kiba and Tsubaki finally stood up albeit a bit shaken. They still haven't fully recover from the damage they receive even from all the healing they receive.

"Are you two okay?"

Akeno ask as Tsubaki and Kiba both nod at the same time.

"But still we need to at least locate him before we could do anything. At this rate he'll always got a jump on us." Kiba voice his opinion. If this were one on one fight Kiba knew that Kirito wont do something like that but since this is one vs many it wouldn't be wise to fight them off. He kinda understand why Kirito decide to use Hit and run method. Once he surround no matter how skill he is with the sword they could finish him immediately with Akeno magic while Kiba and Tsubaki distract him.

"hm…. It shouldn't be too long now…oh, there it is."

At Tsubaki word a large Barrier suddenly start to engulfed the entire area including where they are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phew…. This place taken care off… Ruruko-chan should be finish on the other side."

Mutter Meguri to herself.

Just as she finish saying that a barrier start to form surrounding a large portion of the Forest. With this that Guy Kirito should be trapped inside the barrier as he won't be able to go anywhere but inside it. but that not only that.

Meguri start to cast some spell as the barrier shrink down little by little. Meguri and Ruruko had been a job to erect this barrier by Tsubaki in order to trap Kirito. If the Battlefield were a lot smaller it should be easier to search for him no matter how good he is at hiding himself. But still it sure was a tough job setting this kind of Barrier with only two people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is…a Barrier. I see…. so you intend to trap him inside the Barrier together with us."

Tsubaki just nod at that. with this Kirito shouldn't be able to gone far and they could easily locate him. Now the problem is how to get passed his sword skill. Sure Kiba and Tsubaki are skilled on using weapon themselves but Kirito seem to take it to another level.

"There!"

Without warning Akeno fired thunder magic at some part of the Forest.

With a "BOOM" sound one could see Kirito leapt out from where Akeno fired the attack just now.

Kirito went back into hiding but Akeno managed to located him easily as she fired another bolt causing Kirito to came out from his hiding place.

Kiba look at Tsubaki as they nod to each other.

Kiba create another sword this time as a wind surrounding the demonic sword before he flew at Kirito is. Kirito seem to expecting the attack as he raised his sword preparing to parry it but the attack never come as Kiba change his direction as he aimed the area beneath Kirito.

*SWOOSH*

With a swing of his sword a small tornado is form beneath Kirito. Not only that…. all of the Fallen leaves and dust also flying around as Kirito start to shieled his eyes from it. using the chance Tsubakiinleash a demonic blast from the swung of her weapon.

Even on that condition Kirito still able to see the attack as he swung Excaliber to intercept the attack. The Demonic energy dispersed but not before it got absorbed by the small tornado making a Small prison completely restricing his movement.

"Fufufufu… this is the end!" Akeno smile sadistically as she unleash a barrage of thunder from the above.

*boomboomboomboom*

The explosion can be heard repeatedly as the thunder strike.

Finally the wind stop as it reveal one injured Kirito… no…the sword on Kirito hand suddenly vanish. Not only that Kirito body also start to dissolve in a particle of light. Kirito just smile as he watch what happened.

"Next time… let have a One on one Duel…" was the word kiba heard from kirito before he dissolve into a particle of light.

"is it over?"

Kiba ask no one in particular. It was still hard to believe that they won. But still something in Kiba heart feel like they didn't deserve this win. Next time if he ever have a chance to fought this Kirito again he will be more stronger than he is now so that he could have a one on one Duel with him.

"Yeah…. Seems like it." at Tsubaki answer the surrounding start to shift as they found themselves to be in some sort of room with a Lever in the middle of it.

"Ehhhh? Where are we?" Asia with a confuse look ask.

"It appear that this is where the switch is supposed to be." Akeno said pointing at that said lever.

Kiba head to the lever as he pull it.

….

….

….

"Nothing happen?"

"Perhaps the other group haven't finish their yet."

Akeno answer Kiba question. Hm… considering who their opponent is they must have a thought battle on their own. Buchou and the other was facing someone with a Maou level power while those two from the church was facing someone whose possess Holy sword that could be said even stronger than the Original Excalibur.

But still this Kirito have a sword that have an Almost the same name as Excalber so kiba kind of wondering what kind of sword that this another Holy sword user is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hm… it seems that Holy sword doesn't work on Devil… perhaps because it came from different Universe with the set of rules."

I agreed with Ajuka there. Despite emitting some Holy aura the sword doesn't seem to affect Devil at all. Maybe because the sword doesn't have the properties in the first place?

But still they had done a great job limiting Kirito movement there in order to better pinpoint his hiding place. Once there are no hiding place they could just use all out attack. No matter how skill someone is if there are surrounded by a strong magic user and a skill weapon sure at once there no way they could win unless they have a certain skill that let them handle more than one opponent at once.

"I can see that the Excaliber doesn't work on Devil… but, how about the other Excalibur?" at my word the screen change again as it show a barren wasteland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…."

"…."

"…."

*Zwoosh*

Silent is what someone could feel from the area. The three person in the middle of the ruble of city stood silent not making another move.

All irina could do is watch from a far together with the other two Devil. Even if they join the fight they will only get in the way considering the how strong their attack is.

On te Opponent side which according to the Devil is called Saber posses a sword that could very well be Excalibur. even if the sword isn't Excalibur it destructive power is so strong that Irina starting to doubt even Original Excalibur match the power of the sword.

"Sigh…it seems there nothing we can do…this suck…" one of the Devil who is with her complain.

"you can always interfere with the fight. Of course I doubt you'll survive from the collision of the Holy sword. there is Excalibur, Durandal and also Ame no Murakumo there. A normal Devil like us shouldn't interfere with that kind of Battle."

Answer the other Devil.

It was true considering just how intense the Holy energy in the atmosphere a normal Devil shouldn't even think on getting closer. The one who possess the Ame no Murakumo seems to have some protection against it even thought she a Devil. Probably because her sword is protecting her.

But still to find the wielder of Ame no Murakumo here of all places. Not to mention she was a devil. This could cause some panic on the church considering one of the devil posses the Holy sword that could be an equal to Durandal.

Since Ame no Murakumo isn't belong to the church not much is known about it except that it was once wield by a Storm God Susanoo. Why that sword is in the hand of Devil she don't know but one thing certain Xenovia needs to work together with her if they ever want to defeat the opponent that was leisurely standing a few meter from them as if assessing the situation.

"um…you..."

The owner of Ame no Murakumo call to her. she about to complain about the rude way of calling but stop as she remnded herself that this person here is a Devil even though she can use a Holy sword.

"what?" Xenovia answer back without missing a beat.

"this… wear it…"

The maid then throw her something as Xenovia catch it. as she look at the thing that was thrown she notices it was a ring. There seem to be some sort of engraving on it. written in a language that she didn't recognize.

"what is this?" Xenovia ask feeling warried. There no way she would wear it volunteraly especially if it comes from devil.

"um… I think it called… ArtificalMyoz….something, in any case Sensei said it should help on controlling Durandal."

Xenovia was skeptical when she heard that the ring on her hand could control Durandal. just what could one ring to control the power of Durandal? even now the church is still struggling on creating artificial Holy sword user. The most they could do is create someone who could wield Excalibur even so it only part of the real Excalibur… not the real one.

Nevertheless Xenovia complied as she wore the ring. A second after she wore it she can see the writing on the ring glowing and then…

"Durandal calm down… what is the meaning of this?"

Just like she said Durandal who had been agitated since the beginning had calmed down. She feel like with this she could unleash the full power of Durandal with ease.

Could it be the ring? She wonder about it. Durandal immediately calm down as soon as she put on the ring… but the ring that allow someone to control a Holy sword… just who is that guy?

It was no doubt he is a Human but he seem to have a high status even among Devil. As prove is he able to get a Maou agreement that should be impossible even for a low class Devil. But for a human to be able to create something that could control Holy sword, not even the church succeed on creating an artificial user for Durandal and yet he able to create it… no, better not jump to conclusion yet. In any case she should see for herself whether the ring is genuine or not.

Xenovia held Durandal facing against her opponent. She just learned that her opponent was called Saber but still she hasn't managed to figure out the identities yet. Saber is more like a nickname than a real name so she doubts that was her real name.

Nevertheless her skill inst bad rather Saber beat Xenovia down in term of skill.

There probably no meaning to this fight anymore… if what that guy said is true than he shouldn't need the Excalibur anymore and there no need to fight. Even so….

"Here I come!"

With the battle cry she charged at Saber.

"Hah!"

Without holding anything bad she swung Durandal Vertically.

*Boom*

Saber raised her sword as she blocks the attack but the impact cause the ground behind saber to split in two. Even with that Saber stood her ground as she push back Xenovia and turn her sword a bit to block another strike.

"Hyah!"

This time Siesta rushing from the side as she swung Ame no Murakumo.

Saber react quickly by parrying the blow making it miss but the spark that cover the sword start to shake violently as some of it head at Saber but before it could hit her it disappear as if it was block by an invisible barrier.

"She can block magic… then, how about this."

Siesta maintains her distance from Saber as she raised her sword above. All the water that had been pouring down start to gather at in front her till it form a large sphere made of water.

With a swift motion she swung down her sword as she cut the water causing a blast… no a razor shape water aim at Saber in high speed. The attack almost hit Saber when all of a sudden it change course by itself. Siesta didn't stop her attack like that as she swung a barrage of slash at the sphere causing a dozen of Razor like water headed at Saber. With each strike the sphere become smaller till it wasn't visible anymore.

"oi! Watch where your aim!" Xenovia shout because she was in the path of the attack. Fortunately she managed to get away before she got caught in the attack. She should know better never to trust her back behind a Devil and it seems she was right.

But still she watch the barrage of attack and so far none of the attack managed to hit saber. In fact it as if there something protecting Saber from the attack. As she analyses this she finally understood. For some reason water based attack won't touch Saber. It as if her existence could repel water itself. prove by the fact that Saber didn't get wet even from the rain.

Even so… that still doesn't explain how she block that spark of electricity. Could it be that she have an abilities to block magic? If that the case then physical attack is the only way.

Xenovia grip Durandal as she charged at Saber.

"Hah!"

She swung the sword again but unlike last time which she wasn't expected the full extent of Durandal, this time she was sure it can cut down her opponent with one strike.

At least that what she thought as all of a sudden a burst of energy come out from Saber body as she counter the strike with high speed. both Durandal and Excaibur clash but unlike last time Xenovia can feel herself being push back by her strike.

From behind came Siesta as she tried a sneak attack but Saber managed to dodge it… because of that the sword almost hit Xenovia who are in the path of the attack but managed to block it using Durandal.

"not once but twice, are you trying to kill me!"

She had been holding back since last time but this time she won't let her get away with it.

"your in the way…" Siesta answered without feeling any guilt.

"what did you say…" vein can be seen on Xenovia forehead but she hold it before it could get any worse. If not for the enemies who is rushing at them right now she might have attack her supposed to be allied right here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"aha…just what are they doing?" Irina mutter with a sigh.

It had been a few minutes since the burst of energy coming out from the opponent. From what she can see that burst of energy seems to Boost it user physical state. As prove by the increase of speed and strength.

But still it was a fact they both of them could win the fight… if only they could work together that is. But she can't blame them considering one is a Devil while the other is Exorcist. Not to mention this is the first time they fought side by side so the timing is always off.

Even so… that Devil Siesta seems to be the type that strike first think later. Irina can see how she unleashes a barrage of attack even though it didn't work. Not to mention she didn't even think that her allied was in the way or not. Because of that Xenovia has start to be more careful and that caused her attack to slow down giving the opponent a chance.

"Hey… do something about that woman. If this keeps up they definitely going to lose."

Irina said to the two Devil that had been with her watching the entire fight unfolded.

"That impossible… she not the type to listen to other people. Maybe if it was Saito-senpai or Kaichou but I doubt what we say would get through her." a Devil with the glasses answer her.

Saito should be refer to that guy who cause all of this in the first place so he's out and Kaichou must be refer to that woman they met yesterday.

"Then call this Kaichou person here right now. at this rate Xenovia might cut her down before her opponent."

Just as Irina finish her word she can see lighning dance through the air but as soon as it get near opponent the lightning disappear. That not what scare her though… Xenovia happen to be in the line of the attack… fortunately she managed to dodge it on time.

"THAT's IT!"

It seems what Irina afraid is already happen. Xenovia who had been losing her composure swung Durandal at the maid as she block the attack with her Ame no Murakumo. The clash from the two Holy swords caused a massive burst of Holy aura scatter through the atmosphere.

A Holy aura at that quantity should have cause some damaged to the Devil maid but for some reason it doesn't affect her. no… on closer look Irina could see a slight glow from Ame no Murakumo. Does that mean that the sword itself protect it user even though she a Devil?

In any case just because they were fighting each other doesn't stop Saber from attacking. And so what had been a two on one fight had turned to a Battle royal. How did it come to this… they were not supposed to work together nor fighting each other.

"arre… momo…what are we going to tell Kaichou about this. we might be blame for letting Siesta out of control like this."

Irina could heard the two Devil talk between themselves.

"Don't worry… were just keep this a secret then… if no one said anything there no way Kaichou would know."

"I see… that could work… ah… what about her?"

The two Devil suddenly turn their gaze to Irina and she have a bad feeling about it.

"um… at time like this we should silent any witness-"

*donk*

"oi…. Don't cause anymore trouble than necessary."

Irina was nonetheless shock by the arrival of the newcomer but it didn't stop at that when she take a look at the newcomer face.

"you!"

As if by reflex she swung her light sword at the newcomer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"kuh…"

Siesta start to feel annoyed. All her attack doesn't seem to be working at all. something seem to cancel out all of her attack. Not only that but that other woman also seems to be in her away. Sensei has told her to beat the enemies and she intent to do just that. but how could she beat someone who is unaffected by all her attack?

As if thing isn't worse as it is that girl somehow is attacking her so she decide to eliminated her while she at it.

"Hyah!"

She can see the blue hair girl swung her sword at her... and Siesta also intercepted with her own sword crack with lightning as they lock sword.

"EX…."

Siesta widens her eyes as the girl also did the same. Both of them recognize what is about to come but considering the situation both of them were immobilized by each other.

"….CALIBUR!"

Both of them can see a bright light heading at them. There still about ten meter before the attack reach them but they could already feel the sheer power behind it. if nothing is done both of them may not come unharmed from this.

Siesta try to move but she found herself stun from the blunt of the blue hair girl sword. her opponent seems to suffer the same kind of effect only the difference is she was paralyzed by the spark of lightning running through Ame no Murakumo.

This is it… there no way they could dodge or counter the blast. All they could do is waiting for it to reach them.

The attack engulfed the two… or at least it should when all of a sudden a figure jump in the way of the attack.

SHIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEE

The beam hit the figure… no, it hit the sword that the figure held as the beam got suck by the sword.

A few second later the beam disappears as it completely absorbed by the sword.

Siesta tried to ascertain the figure but the light from before blin her eye… but as time passed she can see the figure clearly. The figure walk to them…. Siesta widen her eye when she recognize who he is.

"Sen-*donk* ouch." Before she can finish the figure brought his fist down to her. she rub her head to lessen the pain while staring at the figure with a teary eye. "Sensei…. Why did you hit me for…?"

The figure was non other than Hiraga Saito. She had opt to call her Sensei when he decide to teach her sword skill and something else. She still remembers that time…. But that story is for another time. Right now Sensei doesn't seem mad.

"Honestly…. I told you to fight with Saber not her!"

Sensei point at the girl. The girl who seem to recognize Sensei point him.

"Ahh! Give back the Ex-"

"here."

Before she can finish Sensei throw some sort of sword at her.

"Eh..." the girl was nonetheless confuse. Maybe it because she didn't expect to gain the sword easily.

"I'm finish what I want to do with that sword so return it back to you… I already gave Excalibur Mimic to your friend."

At Sensei word the girl turn to look at her friend who are holding a Katana.

"Then… what was the point of all this?"

"Isn't it obvious, I want to buy some time… but since it comes to this might as well finish this fight. Mind if I borrow this."

Without warning Sensei snatch Durandal from the girl.

"oi! Durandal is not something that could be use by any…."

The girl was about to said something but her trail off when she saw Sensei handle the sword with ease.

"Just what are you? No normal person could control Durandal with ease. Even myself still have problem with it."

The girl was perplexed by something but Sensei answer her casually.

"Me, I'm a Familiar of Devil. Siesta, let me borrow your sword for a while."

At Sensei word she nod as she hand her sword to him. she had seen how he handle her sword than before so it wasn't a problem for her. in fact he seems to be more capable on using the sword than her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"I'm going to show you… the proper way of using this two sword."

I said without turning my back. Myoznitnirn and Gandalfr rune both glow at the same time as many information entering my brain. At first I wasn't planning on coming out since I believe it was enough to be Arthuria Pendragon with Durandal and Ame no Murakumo together.

I never expected for them to fought each other though. Durandal was indeed strong but it still can't beat Saber who have high reflex which make it easier to parry every attack. As for Ame no Murakumo it abilities is mostly a magic based attack which is almost useless against Saber who has Rank A Magic resistance. It was another matter is she unleash the Ultimate attack of Ame no Murakumo but with Siesta level she isn't capable of that yet.

Each sword is strong but with only one of them it wasn't enough to win the fight. That why they have to work together if they want to win.

I held Ame no Murakumo on my left hand as Myoz rune glowing with the sword simultaneously.

FLASH

Lightning strike down from above as it start to surround Ame no Murakumo.

On my left right hand Durandal also start to glow brightly showing it own strength.

I can see Saber preparing for another blast. According to how things goes this is the final blast she could muster. There no way the system could support a continuous Excalibur blast. Not to mention the other two also has used much energy from the system… even all the hatred in the world won't be enough to support them.

A raging storm start to form around Saber as a massive amount of energy start to gather around the Excalibur. no matter how you look at it there no way to dodge this kind of attack. Before I have the chance to cast Haste I would probably be engulfed by it already so the only way is to face the attack head on.

I bring the two swords together as I hold both of them with both of my hand together, the lightning from Ame no Murakumo start to cover Durandal as it start to form a large sword made of lightning around my hand. If one were to look from a far they would have though I just hold a lightning shape sword in my hand.

I gaze at the opponent. Even though she isn't the original I still have this mixed feeling on fighting one of the main characters from a story. But still the fact that I succeed on materializing a copy of the original prove that they are real. With further research it might be possible to make a path to their universe.

I can think about this later. Right now I have an Excalibur blast to be fired at any time now. even so… I don't plan on losing this. Not with the two sword in my hand.

Ame no murakumo the sword who is Excel at Magical attack. Said to be able to destroy a whole country with one strike. at least that what the record said about it.

Durandal, the sword who is said to be capable on cutting anything. The sword who is Excel on Phyhsical attack.

If the two is fused one could create an Ultimate sword both Excel in Magical and Physical.

Wait a sec, Combine? In other word fusion. Is it possible to do that? further research is required let think about it later. what I was about to do is not a combine of both sword rather the combination of the two abilities.

"EX-CALIBUR!"

As the sword name is said she unleash the true power of Excalibur. facing with this destructive attack I held the two sword as if I was only holding one as I charge through the blast.

"Haaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I thrust the sword forward as I keep charging. My thrust met with the blast and then as the blast was split in two as I keep charging forward.

This is it, the combine power of the two Legendary sword… not even Excalibut should be able to match this kind of power.

"This is the end!"

As I got closer I kick the ground as to decrease my distance from her by a large margin and then…

*Shuk*

The sword pierce through her armor as blood sprout out from her body.

"Guh!"

Saber slowly raised her head as she look at me. even though she wasn't the original it was still painful to look at. Little by little her body start to disintergrated and then Saber disappear from the space. She was just a collection of Data in the first place so I didn't feel anything by it.

I turn around and I can see the two from the church watch dumbfound from the spectacle infront of them. Heh… I should get going now that I a finish what I start.

"Here, I return it back." I throw Durandal at Xenovia and Ame no Murakumo at Siesta as they catch it simultaneously.

"…."

She looks speechless as her mouth hung open as if she want to say something. But I don't give her the chance as I bring out Derf.

[World Door!]

I don't feel like answering anything right now… it better once everyone gather before I answer anything. Before that there something I need to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wait- was what Xenovia want to said but the man disappear behind a portal as the portal closed. She have a lot of question for him. First that guy seems to be able to handle Durandal with ease. Even if he a Natural born wielder to be able to handle Durandal and Ame no Murakumo at once is not normal.

Not just that but what about the one they just fought. She disappear in a particle of light after being defeated. Does that guy have no qualm on killing his own companion without reason? If that the case then he might even be worse than Devil.

Xenovia start to think it was a bad idea to associated with him. She have more unanswered question but before she could ponder anymore the scenery shift and then she found herself in a spacious room together with Irina and the other Devil from before.

"Ah… it seems it finally over. This must be the switch that Senpai said." One of the Devil speak when she notice the Lever in the middle of the room. with that she pull the lever down and then..

Gugugugugu

Something shaking. Could it be, that big door is finally open? There shouldn't be any reason to get through the door since they already got back the Excalibur. even so… Xenovia still has many question unanswered and at the very least she should found out the very reason they were drag to that fight just now.

"Irina, let go and find that guy. He have some explanation to do." Xenovia said as Irina nod seemingly agreed with her. it seems it not just her curious about what just happen. Whoever it is that person is Irina need to get some information about him. Someone who can easily manipulate two Legendary sword with ease and not to mention possess an item that could control Durandal can't be ignored.

If that guy truly side with the Devil it could be a bad news for Angel side. Thought that was only an Excuse. To be honest she at least want to fought against him again and this time without holding back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, that was interesting experiment. It about time I take my lea-"

"Oh no you don't!"

Before Ajuka could go I type some word on the Keyboard.

"wha- I can't log out! When did you…"

"fufufufu…. I won't be tricked for a second time. Don't think you could get away from this one like last time. I already hack onto your system so don't think of escaping."

I glare at Ajuka as I said this. I haven't forgotten what he did to me before. This time I make sure he takes the responsibility. This Excalibur extraction data is his idea in the first place, though I'm partly to blame but all of it starts because of him.

"what a human, to trick a Maou…" he said though he doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"what a Maou to be tricked by a human…" I replied to his work.

"fufufu…very well, one could play at that game. Even if I was responsible for this there nothing they could do. After all I am Maou!" he said confidently.

"heh… if you think you could get away then you better think again. Try to remember who is it that got involved into this little Experiment." I wont let him get away this time. I already devise some plan before we even begin this Experiment. This time I get my revenge.

"the one who got involved… don't tell me!" he seems to pick up what I meant but before he could said more the door to the control room open.

Fortunately this room is rather big that it could even fit the Occult Research club member, the student council and the two girl from the church.

"Welcome to the heart of the Facility! My name Hiraga SaIto the Head researcher of this Facility." I tried to act intimidated but it seems everyone just look at me as if I was crazy.

"um… did we somehow arrive in parallel world?"

"oi... don't dismiss me off that easily. it take me two hours just to think of that line."

Souna can be rude sometime. Even if it wasn't cool can she at least play along.

"that doesn't suit you at all. oh well, mind Explaining what happened?" she doesn't seem to mince word. Oh well might as well. I type the keyboard as a screen appear in the middle of the room. on the screen show the information about the opponent that they just fought.

"this is…" I'm sure they all could read the information being displayed there. And they seems speechless.

"right, let me explain…"

And so I explain to them about their opponent. I told them that the opponent was created using VS Terminal. Of course I didn't devolve further about how it work. After all they are two people from the church. Even so they are not my enemy it would be better if only me and Ajuka knew.

"then, what about this ring." Xenovia show the ring that I told Siesta to give to her. that ring actually is an Artificial Myoznitnirn ring. Like it name suggest it allow a user to control any artifact. But the problem is it only one time used and I don't have any material to create one more since the material could only found In Halkeginia. I already checked with Ajuka and it appears no such material exist or at least had been discovered in this world.

I was about to tell her that but someone interrupt me.

"ooo~ nice job Senpai. You only met not for long but you already proposed to her~" Momo interrupted as she whistled nicely. I don't know what she meant by that. proposed? Hm… come to think of it that Xenovia seem to be wearing the ring on her ring finger.

"Saito,What is the meaning of this!" suddenly Souna look at me her eyes seems cold.

"what it means? It as it look like." I answer her. I gave her the ring so she could use Durandal to full potential so I could gather more data efficiently. It easier to gather data while observing than participating yourself that why I gave her the ring. I wonder why she get mad for.

"heh…. Is that so…" this time it was Tsubaki who respond to my word.

"um…. Tsubaki, why did you bring out your weapon?" not only Souna but it Tsubaki eyes also look scary. I turn to look at the person who is full of smile.

"Tiffa?"

"yes…"

I hesitated a bit when I look at her. her mouth is smilling but her eyes is not.

"Siesta, why is your hand is at the hilt of Ame no Murakumo?" Siesta look as if she prepared to strike down Xenovia right there seeing how her glare is.

What did I do wrong?

"What is this? This feeling on wanting to kill Senpai?"

"I don't want to admit it but I understand your feeling."

I seem to heard some scary word coming from Issei and Saji mouth but decide it was just my imagination.

"Anyway… what about the ring?"

Xenovia who seem oblivious to the killing intent that fill the room bring the topic back again which seem to only make the Killing intent much worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minute after I calm the other down I Explain the ring. But I left out a fact about Myoznitnirn. All I told her that the ring allow the user to control Holy sword and it was only one time use only. She seem to have more question but decide not to ask seeing that she couldn't get anything out of me.

"That was amusing…" Ajuka who had been quiet the whole time said as he got the attention of everyone in the room. guess they didn't notice him.

"Ajuka-sama, what are you doing here?" Souna who had calmed down for some reason after I explain the purpose of the ring I gave to Xenovia ask the Ajuka who is appear beside me. Xenovia and Irina seem to be on guard. Cant blame them after all this person is Maou the Leader of their enemies.

"Calm down, this is only Hologram. The person in question is still in the Underworld." I said to them though they don't seem to going to let go of their guard a little.

"haha.. can't blame them for being careful, anyway, I'm here to observe this guy so he doesn't go overboard on his Experiment."

Ajuka said casually as he tried to pin the blame on me again. But I expected this before hand as I counter his word.

"what are you talking about, didn't you order me to conduct the Experiment? That letter that Souna has is the prove."

Before we start the Experiment I have him prepared that letter as condition so I would agree to it.

"oh that… didn't you request that yourself?" oh crap, he got me there. But this isn't the end.

"nononono…. You did that on yourself. After all you said you want to see how the Gremory group strength for yourself didn't you? That why you forbid Souna group from moving." That part was half true. It true that he want to see the their abilities but I personally didn't want to bring Souna and the group in this. after all I already got their data so they is no need to gather it again in the meantime.

The other just look at us as we tried to pin the blame on each other. I wont let him escape this time.

"so, basically this whole accident is both of your fault!?"

Rias seem to come to this conclusion as she glared at me and Ajuka.

"That seem to be the case." Souna seem to be agreeing with her.

"Wait, I told you this isn't my fault!"

"haha… guess it about time I go, well Saito-kun good luck." Gah…. Like before he want to leave me. it seem while I was Explaining thing to them he managed to disable the system that make him unable to leave. Guess he inst a Maou for nothing.

But before he could go.

"hm… I'm sure Nii-san would love to hear about this incident."

"yeah… I should tell Onee-sama about this also."

At the two word Ajuka freeze.

"oioioio… both of you are joking right, if those two Siscon knows what I did who knows what they would do." Ajuka tone seem to had changed to cautious. That right, this two are the sibling of the two Maou. Not to mention that those two Maou love them greatly. Hahaha… Ajuka, take that. "kuh….guess I need to hide myself till things calm down." With that last word the Hologram disappear.

Wow! It feel good to get my revenge on him. Now then….

"and where do you think you're going?"

Souna voice was cleared but I can sense killing intent behind it. crap…. What to do? I already waste enough energy back there. I don't think I could cast world door to escape.

"haha… I'm sorry!" forget pride, right now my life is more important as I beg for forgiveness.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Kneeling on the ground with eye close make me unable to tell what happen but it seem nothing happen. I was already expecting some Explosion to hit me anytime soon.

"sigh… Rias, sorry but can you let it go this time. And the two form the church, I'm sorry on behalf of my Familiar."

Eh… I was speechless. Souna because of me apologized to someone else. This only multiplied the guilt I felt. Sigh… that girl. Why can't she just settled this with Explosion like usual. Seeing her like this I stood up.

"sorry for what happened, but let me compensate you with this." as I said this I pull out the suit Briefcase from my storage.

"this is… money?"

"yep, I did said I pay for it. there is 5 million yen in there. Hope that enough to compensate for borrowing the Excalibur." 5 million yen is not little. But for me It wasn't a problem. in fact I still have a lot more money in my account thank to the picture selling.

Irina eye seem to shine as she look at the amount of money they just receive.

"ahem…well if that the case than it can't be he-"

"Irina! Don't just accept the money from Devil easily! Aren't you an Exorcist!" Xenovia doesn't seem to but it but Irina shut her up.

"well, we got the Excalibur back, not to mention that this person here is not really Devil so there isn't any harm isn't it. not to mention our budget isn't really much in the first place."

"that because you keep buying useless thing. Last time you just bought a fake sword!"

"t-that… that because the merchant said it was the original Arondight… "

I don't know why but perhaps this two aren't so bright as I thought they were. In any case this matter finally settled. I'm starting to feel the fatigue from what happened. Extracting the data from the two Excalibur isn't really easy. Especially since I have to deal with the VS Terminal system at the same time. Now then….

*nuinnuinnuin*

Suddenly a siren alerts all of us including me.

"What happened?" Souna ask me. I quickly dash to the main monitor to found out the problem.

"This is… data overload. Eveyone! Get out of he-"before I could finish my word the room was engulfed in a green light.

"Saito, what just happened!?" Souna ask again but this time I answer her.

"It seems that the system can't support all the Data they receive from the battle. right now the system is going berserk. Even I don't know what would happen so be caution." I warn her and the rest.

The door on the room can't seem to be open meaning were trapped here. I should have notice this in the first place. Normally I was only to gather Rias group and the other two. I forgot to adjust the system so they could support Souna group as well. That why the system can't support all the data it receive and right now it going berserk. Not to mention that Chaos spell must have put much strain on the system when it unleash. Anything could happen here… at worse we might even have to fought the opponent that they just fought.

Just as I thought it seems the system had affected the VS Terminal as a light gather inside the room as it start to form three silhouettes. Don't tell me we have to fight against them in this small room. If that the case one blast from Excalibur would be enough to defeat everyone in the room considering there is no place to dodge.

At least that what I thought but when the sillhoute was clear it revealed….

"Issei/Issei-san/Ise-kun/Sekiryutei/me!" all of us said at the same time. The three figure that appear seem to be Issei clad in his school uniform and his Sacred gear already equipped. And for some reason the he seem to be wearing the X-ray glasses. I don't remember installing those feature on him.

[[[Boost!]]]

Three sacred gear let out a sound at once. But everyone seem confused beside Sona and the group considering they already knew what that machine do.

"that me… what the heck is going on Senpai!" Issei look confused as he ask me.

"um… how should I said this. just like the opponent you just fought this version of yours is also computer generated data. Thing should calm down once we beat them." I if it Issei it shouldn't be to much trouble.

"ok… let finish this once and for all." as I said this I summon Derf to my hand.

"Partner…. You really do some crazy thing sometime." That was Derf first word when he appear.

"haha… sorry about that. anyway…"

"WAIT!"

Before I could move Issei stop me.

"what?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT"! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT I WAS THE ONE GOING TO GET BEATEN! THERE NO WAY I COULD OVERLOOK THIS!"

"calm down… it not like it was the real you. The only thing I got is the fun on beating you up."

"DID YOU SAID "FUN" JUST NOW!? YOU SAID FUN RIGHT!"

"sound interesting, I'm in."

Saji said with a grin as he summon his sacred gear.

"fufu… three Issei, this should be enough for Everyone right?"

"No! I won't give Issei to you!"

"Buchou-san, that not fair. You can't keep all Issei to yourself!"

"um… Akeno-san, buchou and Asia… while I feel happy that you need me that isn't really me."

It seems even the Gremory group has some Issue on their own.

[[[Boost!]]]

While they were doing their comedy act the three Issei kept quiet as they continued their Boost. After the two Boost they expression suddenly changed to a lecherous one.

"Irina, what wrong?"

"hm… I feel like a Déjà vu here for some reason."

Irina look like she have something to say but she can't remember it.

[[[Explosion!]]]

It seem we waste enough time as the three Issei Boost themselves.

"Kiba, you take the left one, Saji you on the right one. I take the middle." Kiba who had kept quiet the whole time just nod as he charged at one of the Issei. Saji also rush at the Npc issei as he bring out his punch while myself preparing to swung my sword.

But before we could get near the three Issei bring out their hand as if they preparing to fire something. Don't tell me they plan to fire a [Dragon shoot]? That shouldn't be possible because with issei capabilities he should at least need four Boost before he could even fire one shot.

[[[Dress Break Shoot!]]]

The three issei shout as ball of crimson energy shot out from their hand.

The ball of energy were heading at me… or at least that what I thought but it suddenly changed direction as it avoid me entirely. The same thing happen to the other two and because of that it give me a chance to slash issei with Derf and those cause him to disappear.

I turn to look at the other two and it seem both of them succeed on defeating the other two.

"now then… it finally ove-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT IS THIS!"

"MY CLOTHES!"

My word was flood with the girl shout. When I turn around I can see a Paradis- I mean a Heave- gah… in any case it was a nice view.

Kiba seem to maintain his composure as he turn away like gentleman is. damn it… I'm jealous of his attitude right now.

As for Saji he already collapses from the blood loss while muttering "Kaichou Breast" over and over. Even when the user Disappear the attack haven't disappear as it keep targeting one girl after the other and as if possess a will on it own the ball of energy seems to avoid us guy. Souna seem to be caught off guard as her clothes were already blown by it.

As for Issei he already die- I mean fainted from a blood loss as he currently being fought over by the girl in occult club. Damn it… I'm so Jealous. But then again he seems to have to dealt with the wrath of the loli girl and the other two Excalibur wielder who had already bring out their Excalibur.

As for me….

"Saito."

Gulp… Souna were looking at me while covering her body and her eyes was scary.

"w-wait a second Souna… I didn't see anything! There no way I want to see at your naked body!"

I tried to plead but it seems to have the opposing effect as I can hear the spark that would ignite the Explosion.

"In other word my Body isn't attractive enough for you wanting to see."

I wonder what kind of logic Souna is following. On one hand if I said I see she would get mad. Even if I said I didn't see she got mad as well. Is there any way for me to escape this?

As I was pondering what to do suddenly I can feel a soft feeling on my back.

"um… Tsubaki, is something the matter?" I tried to ask as calm as possible but I can't just ignore Tsubaki naked Body pressed on my back.

"The room feel cold so I thought this should warm me up."

"I, I see…" I said but to be honest my mind was blank.

"Tsubaki! Get away from Saito at once!" Sona look unhappy for some reason.

"Ara… Kaichou, do you want to join me?"

Tsubaki seem to have a good time as she tease the beet red Souna. What just happen? did I died and went to Heaven somehow?

As my mind went overload I can hear a slashing sound form my back and Tsubaki let go of my body.

"Get away from Sensei!" Siesta said with her hand grippiing Ame no Murakumo. Those two never get along somehow. I think it because Tsubaki always by Souna side that made Siesta a bit warried of her. but in any case Siesta were swinging Ame no Murakumo that could kill Devil in one strike as Tsubaki dodge all of it… while still naked of course.

Oioioioi…. Before you go around swinging the sword you should cover your own body first! Then again why is she swinging around the sword in the first place?

"Um…this is embarrassing…" I can hear Tiffa voice from nearby. My mind was screaming not to turn around but my body seems to move by its own as I was face with the side of Naked Tiffa…

I have enough… with that I fall on the ground as blood sprout out from my nose. Honestly… didn't they thought that I was a guy. There no way I could hold on that long. With that I start to lose consciousness.

Ha… perhaps everything that happen just now was a dream. When I woke up I found out that I fainted from Souna Explosion and was dreaming the whole thing the entire tiem. That sure is a nice dream…

…..

…..

…..

…..

Huh… weird. Everything gone quiet. Does that mean I'm waking up from the dream?

Well I won't found out if I keep my eye closed. With that thought in mind I open my eye only to be met with another set of eye.

"Whoa!" being surprised I distance myself from the owner of those eye.

"hmhm… you don't need to be so surprised about it."

It spoke or rather from the voice it was a she.

"Um… who are you? Where am i?" I ask the most logical question considering the question. I was sure I was still at the lab before or was that all just a dream?

"You don't remember me? It only be a moment since we met… I'm hurt." The voice for some reason feel familiar. I can't really see her face with the darkness of this place but I was sure I met this person before.

Suddenly as if answering my question the face become clear as I can see full well the person behind it.

"Your…. Sasha!"

* * *

Phew… finally finish this chapter. I'm starting to regret doing this sub arc but what done is done. This chapter is quiet long that I could even split it into two chapter. but considering I don't want to drag it anymore I decide to finish it in this chapter no matter what.

So…. I'm not sure I'm satisfied with how the fight goes on but since I tried to make it short as possible that what happened. Anyway next chapter we will return back to the arc in Volume three. Many new characters from Zero no Tsukaima will make an appearance.

Also… I don't think I could update the next chapter faster considering I have Exam next week. It was a miracle that I finish this chapter. in any case once Exam finish I would go back to my other stories that I have abandon for a long time now meaning I might not updating this fic for quiete some time.

That is all I hope you enjoy reading this.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

"…"

Kiba stood still as he observes the item in front of him. The item was a sword about a meter length and the sword itself is emitting a Holy aura. That right… it was none other than Excalibur that was laid there right in front of him.

After returning home from that incident Kiba found a package delivered at his Foot door. He was curious about the package at first but once he opens it his body went tense. There also a writing accompanied with the sword so Kiba decide to read it first,

….

To Kiba,

Yo, as promised here is Excalibur Rapidly. Though I'm rather reluctant for it to be destroyed but you can do whatever you want with it. the decision is yours.

Sign, Saito

….

That what it said. Kiba then turn his attention back to the sword.

This is it, the sword that had caused his comrade suffering. If this sword didn't exist… Kiba can feel a rage build up as he thought what the sword had done. Though some part of his mind knew that the sword isn't responsible but still…

Kiba held out his hand as he create a sword twice his size. With this much destructive power it should be possible to destroy the defenseless Excalibur.

He raised his sword up. He stop for a moment as he take a look at the sword one last time. A sense of hesitation starts to build inside him. Is this really okay… he wonder but it only for a split second as he swung down the sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Beep…beep…beep…

Un? There seem to be something beeping near me. I slowly open my eye but I closed it immediately as I was hit by a sun light. It take a while till my eye adjusted to the light and what I notice is… white.

Is this Hospital? Judging from the equipment in the room and I seem to be wearing a patient gown it was Hospital without a doubt.

Now that I knew where I am the question is why I am here. Hm…the last thing I remember is… then all of a sudden I was strike by a wonderful image- I mean ero- that not it! Whatever… it seems that the event happen before was real considering I still have some memories of it.

Wait a sec…. I feel like something else happen but what? Hm….. I cant seem to remember no matter what. Something definitely happen and I can feel it was important.

*Snore*

My body jerk a bit at the sudden snoring but that when I notice someone else beside me.

The person was sleeping beside me as her head move with a nodding motion.

"Souna?"

Yep… the person was Souna. She look as if she had been waiting for me to woke up for quite some time. I wonder how long did I pass out.

"un?"

Souna head jerk for a moment as she woken up slowly. Her eyes widen as she met mine.

Before I could said anything she launch herself at m,e with a hug.

"your awake! *Sniff*Thank goodness…" Souna said between sobbing.

I don't know what to say. Souna is worrying about me? hm…. It feel nice for some reason.

"h-hey Souna… I'm, okay now you can let go of me." I said quickly as I can feel myself blushing from the close contact with her. my heart seem to beat faster for some reason.

Souna who seem too had notice the close contact she made with me let me go as her face went beet red.

"…."

"…."

Silence felt as both of us were speechless to say anything. The silence cant go on so I decide to ask her the question.

"Um… what happened? Why am I here?"

Truth to be told my memories still fuzzy but I seem to remember that image clearly. I better stay quiet about it.

"You mean you don't remember?" she ask me as I nod. "T-then… it Okays. Nothing to worry about… the reason you faint is from fatigue. Come to think of it do you even have enough sleep Saito?"

Souna seem to avoid that incident topic so I decide not to bring it out. But lack of sleeping huh… that seem to be the case. When I immersed myself with my research I even forget to sleep sometime.

"I see… I should have known. I can't say I understand but unlike devil human body is much fragile than Devil is. You need to rest while you can."

Here it comes… Souna start to lecture me about my Health and the weird thing I didn't seem to mind. Seeing her worried about me seems to make me feel better. And so her lecture continued for another hour.

"-got It." finally finish though I didn't get most of what she said. Even so just hearing her voice is enough.

"Yawn…" for some reason I feel sleepy… I found out form her that I have gone unconscious for three whole days. No wonder I feel tired.

"oh… look at the time. I better get going. I'll inform your family and the other that you already wake up. Make sure you get a lot of rest." Souna said that as she take her leave. Watching her leave I slowly felt sleepy and sleepy….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

"Hey, remind me why am I doing this again?"

Saji ask me with an irritated face.

And so I remind him that we're here is in order to destroy the Excalibur. the next day after that fiasco caused by Senpai I suggest to Saji that were going to destroy the Excalibur for the sake of Kiba. Of course he objects at first but I force him to cooperate. Koneko seem to be willing to cooperate when I ask her about it.

I would have asked Senpai for help as well if not for him to suddenly falling inconcious. I heard he is in one of the Hospital that Kaichou family own. I hope him getting better. Now then... time to begin the plan.

The only matter is locating the Xenovia and Irina while koneko search for Kiba. It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission…

"wah… Xenovia… look at this… isn't this the painting of Saint!"

"forget it! it definitely a fake like the one you bought last time."

We found them easily. Both of them were making a noise in the shopping district. Not to mention the clothes really attract people from the surrounding.

Is this really okay? Is this really what undercover mission really is? I start to wonder whether the two really knew what undercover really mean.

On a side note Irina seem to be having fun shopping. I wonder where Senpai get that much money anyway. From what I see about Saji he doesn't seem rich so that eliminated the possibilities of working with Kaichou.

Nonetheless I call to them and we agreed to discuss the matter on nearby café.

And so I told them my intention and surprising enough they agreed easily. After the agreement with Kiba, Xenovia and Irina the "Excalibur destroying squad" had been formed. If only Senpai here as well it would be great. I'm sure he will help if I ask him about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed….

I was sitting at my desk in my classroom, sighing heavily. Every day the four of us; me, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Saji searched for the Excalibur. Our opponent was that shit priest Freed who worked under the fallen-angels. Apparently, he was hunting down priests sent by the Church. So we wandered around the town dressed in priests' outfits but still couldn't find him. Well my true feeling was that I didn't want to ever see him again. We were wearing the priest outfit that Xenovia gave us that kept our magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Where was that shit priest hiding? I wanted to find him so Kiba could destroy the Excalibur… At this rate, we would get caught by Buchou and get into deep shit. She had started getting suspicious of us… I'm sorry Buchou for doing something like this without telling you. I will apologize to you a lot afterwards. I will work hard as well. That's why please let us do this. Like that I was apologizing to her within my heart.

After school we continued our daily routine… or at least that what I think. During the search I managed to found freed. There no doubt about it… it was Freed. That Crazy Priest was walking around with a Priest outfit.

I decide to wait for the other while following him secretly. Who knows he might even let us to where the other Excalibur hiding.

I continued to follow him while waiting for the other to arrive. I already contact the other through the communication device that Xenovia had provide us. It only a matter of time until they arrive.

As I was following him suddenly he stopped.

"What can I help you with, my little Devil…"

My movement stop… not because of the voice but the distance of the voice from me. I move my head a little to confirm who it is and was surprised to found out that it was freed himself behind me a sword only a few millimeter from my neck. Even though it didn't touch me I can already feel the Holy aura emitting from the sword,

My eye went back to the Freed that was in front of me and that when I notice. The "freed" in front of me start to distort as it shape change to a sword.

Kuh… I never thought that shitty priest capable on planning a trap.

"oi… I'm waiting. Why are you following me around? And why is a Devil wearing a Priest outfit? If you don't answer I'll cut your head off." The sword touches the skin on my neck as I can feel a pain from the Holy aura.

Something wrong… he acts as if he didn't recognize me.

As I was pondering what to do… I can feel the sword remove from my neck as it accompanied with a "clang" sound.

"Kiba!"

When I turn around I can see Kiba were locking the sword with Freed.

"Finally found you! This time I'll make sure I destroy the Excalibur!" I can feel Kiba raged as he look at freed but "Freed" didn't flinch. Instead he show a confuse look.

"Excalibur? You mean…. This!"

In an instant a sword appears on "Freed" hand as it slashes at Kiba. Kiba block it with his Demonic sword but the sword shatter.

"Freed" was standing calmly but on his hand was a holy sword. I recognize this aura. It was without a doubt the same as Xenovia and Irina Excalibur.

seeing that I can move my body I quickly summon my Sacred gear and Booster Blader.

[Boost!]

My sacred gear let out a sound.

[Sword Birth!]

Kiba also activated his sacred gear as two sword materialized on his hand.

"Freed" for some reason surprised but something weird. This freed lack a killing intent than the usual freed. Is this even Freed?

"I don't know who you are but both of you are definitely Devil. And that Sacred gear… it is without a doubt one of the Longinus Boosted Gear."

I'm starting to feel confused now. Did we get the wrong guy somehow? He acts as if he doesn't know us as if it was the first time meeting us.

"And you… the blonde Swordsman, I never thought I met someone else who possess the Sacred gear [Sword Birth]… this should be fun.

The "Freed" smile as he point the sword at us. Kiba also seem to think the same think as me as he ask…

"Who are you? You're definitely not Freed."

The man raised his eyebrow.

"Freed? No, I'm not him. My name Julio… an Exorcist."

The person name Julio held out the Excalibur as it disappears with a particle of light. After that he make a gripping motion with both hand as a sword materialized in his hand. For some reason it feel familiar when Kiba materialized a Demonic sword except that the sword materialized is definitely a Holy sword.

"that…. [Blade Blacksmith] the Sacred gear that the opposite of [Sword Birth] which instead of Demonic sword it create a Holy sword."

Kiba mutter as I listen. So that Sacred gear is the opposite of Kiba Sacred gear. That mean that guy could create the Holy sword like Kiba is.

[Boost!]

My Sacred gear let out a sound but I don't think there a reason to fought.

"wait! Un…sorry for jumping to conclusion but it seem were mistaking you for someone else. So… why don't we stop fighting for a moment? There something I have to say." I plead. It seems that this person was on the Church side. I think Xenovia had mentioned that there is another Holy sword user stands by In case something happen to them. It must be refer to him considering that he also possess the Excalibur.

"hm? I don't mind… but I don't think the guy hiding behind there would agree." He said as he points his finger somewhere. I was confused but I follow where he point but I can't see anything. But then all of a sudden the air distort as if it unveil something as a figure appear from behind us.

It was a boy… he seem younger at me but I can feel a dangerous aura that he let of.

"Ma… I was expecting the two to kill each other before making an appearance but I guess it can't be help." The boy said that dangerous word casually. "Oh well…. It seems I got one Excalibur user and two Devil to take care of… this should be fun." The boy said as he swung his hand… no, on closer look I can see something on his hand. "By the way… how did you know I was there? I don't think someone could easily see through the Excalibur Transparency abilities."

So he was hiding using one of the Excalibur. me and Kiba was rather cautious. After all we have to Excalibur user between us. I'm not sure who the enemies or allied is in this situation.

"Excalibur Blessing allows me to make someone else able to use a Holy sword temporarily and that also mean it sensitive if another Holy sword nearby. That how I sense you were here. on a side note i locate this guy using the same method" he said as he point at me.

eh? me... i didn't remember ever posses a Holy sword. the only sword i have is my Booster Blader... he might have make a mistake somewhere.

anyway the guy Julio talks. So that the name of his Excalibur. but the ability to let other use a Holy sword. does that mean that even a Devil like myself capable of using a Holy sword? hm… but now there are six Excalibur in this town. This could be trouble.

"Hey…the Exorcist over there… aren't it your job to eliminate a Devil? Shouldn't you eliminate this two first before you aim at me?"

Hearing that both of us went on guard. If this two were working together it could be bad.

"hm…. That seems plausible. The two Devils over there… don't take this the wrong way. I'm just doing my job."

It seems thing just turn for the worse. Julio charged at us with the two Holy swords as Kiba intercept him. As for me I stood facing against the boy who is holding an invisible sword.

And so begin the two way battle.

Kiba vs Julio and me vs the mysterious kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"urk…" after stretching my body I continued walking to the student council room. it had been a days since I was discharged from the Hospital. The doctor doesn't really found anything wrong with me so he let me go.

But one thing positive the cause of faint must be the result of the overused of void. After all in order to extract the data from other Universe required Record and World Gate together combined. That alone had cause quite strain to my body but because of Gandalfr my body able withstood it.

Once Gandalfr run out of fuel the Feedback I receive was not pleasant. That caused me to fall into coma for a few days till my body recover. Thanks to Tiffa healing power I feel nothing wrong with my body today.

A few minute of walking I arrive at the student council room. Without further ado I open the door and notice Souna and Tsubaki working with student council work. Tiffa were helping them arrange the document while Siesta is… well doing her maid work. The other also present but they look more like lounging around than did anything at all.

"hm, Where Saji?" for some reason Saji doesn't seem to be in the room. It was rare seeing that he never miss coming to student council.

"He said he has something to do today so he isn't coming." answer Souna without removing her glance from her paperwork.

"Something to do huh…. Sound suspicious." I said my thought. I wonder what is it that he need to do that he didn't even inform Souna. There must be something he's hiding.

Just as I wondering this, the door to the student council open revealing Rias.

"Rias, what the matter?" Souna stop her work as she look at Rias.

"There something I want to ask you. Do you know anything about one of your Servant doing? I think his name is Saji."

"Saji? Is there something wrong with him?"

Souna raised an eyebrow. Hm… it seems my instinct was right. There really something suspicious with him.

"it just that lately I feel like Issei is hiding something from me. last time I see him and Saji running around town wearing a Priest outfit so I wonder if you knew something about it?"

Issei and Saji running around town wearing a priest outfit. Why the heck would a Devil wear a priest outfit in the first place anyway?

"I see… something seem suspicious. Perhaps we should look for them. I can't just ignore the matter that involve one of my Servant. Tsubaki… could you cover all the work while I'm gone."

Tsubaki nod at Souna word as the two were about to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming to!" with that I follow the other two as were looking for Issei and Saji. This seem interesting for some reason so might as well following them. If my intuition is correct it might related to the Excalibur that had gathered in the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slash, Break, Clang

The sound resounds through the area. Fortunately there no one nearby so they could go all out in a fight. One after the other the sound of the sword break can be heard. At one time it was Kiba Demonic sword and the other it was Julio Holy sword.

Even so the two keep fighting as they continued to create a sword after another.

"heh… not bad but the other [Sword birth] user I met is much better at using it." Julio said as he shatter Kiba demonic sword. Another sword formed on Kiba hand as he charged at Julio.

"Isn't it about time you bring that sword out!?" Kiba slash at Julio sword as the swords broke into pieces.

"nah…. There no need for Excalibur in this fight… but still you seem to hold some hatred against the Excalibur, is there something wrong?" Julio said as he blocked the strike came from Kiba with a newly formed Holy sword.

"heh…. I just despise the Excalibur… that all." Kiba said as he exerts some strength to push Julio back but Julio didn't give as he fight back. The battle between strength continued for a while.

Not too far from where Kiba and Julio fought another battle is unfold.

"oi, come out you coward!" issei shout but of course his opponent doesn't listen to him. Issei currently in trouble, it was his first time fighting against an invisible opponent so of course he didn't know what to do. In fact if his opponent was serious he would have been killed ten times by now. what to do….

[Boost!]

His Sacred gear keep boosting himself but without an seeing the opponent it was useless to activate it.

[Partner, behind you!]

Thanks to Ddraig warning Issei managed to block the invisible strike that was coming at him.

"Good job for noticing me. Now I wonder how long that will last." The boy voice echoed causing Issei unable to pinpoint his location.

Just as he wonder this suddenly.

*Crash*

A light pole crash down to an area infront of me.

"Whoa… that was dangerous." Coming from the crater was the boy.

At this time I notice the one responsible for throwing the light pole was none other than Koneko-chan.

And then without the suddenly something seem to wrap around the boy body.

"Got you!" from behind come Saji with his Sacred gear.

Uooohhh… it seem the team had gather. Wonder what take them so long.

"kuh… this, don't tell me you were absorbing my power?"

The boy mutter as I can see he is getting weaker and weaker by a second.

The boy swung the sword in his hand trying to cut down the tongue but the sword bounce back. To even whistand the Excalibur I don't think I want to make Saji my enemies anytime soon.

After that I start to hear another footstep and when I turn around I notice Kiba and that guy Julio. It seem both of them had stop fighting against each other for some reason.

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" and "Blade Blacksmith" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…oh isn't that old-man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at the boy word. Balba!? Isn't Balba the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba and his comrades during the "Holy Sword Project"… Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Julian… what are you doing?"

"haha… it seem I mess up somehow. This weird lizard tongue seem to absorb my power."

"hmph… just use the power of Excalibur properly. Someone like you should be able to use the element I gave you easily."

"Oh you got me there." The boy said as his holy sword start to glow!

With a swift motion he cut down the Lizard tongue that he unable to cut before.

"Now then… eh… it seem the number of participant has increase somehow. This can't be good… perhaps it time to escape?"

The boy was about to escape but

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with the boy, Julian sword causing a spark. It was Xenovia.

And then from above I can see someone jump high.

"Balba… from behalf of the church I shall cut you down!"

It was that guy Julio from before as he swing down the Excalibur on his hand aiming t the guy Balba.

But Balba seem unfazed as a wind start to form in front of him making a barrier.

"Hey, Old man! Don't expect me to do everything." The boy appears beside Balba but this time he was holding another sword. it was a white Katana and not only that I can feel a tremendous Holy aura coming from it that even beat down Excalibur.

"hm… it seem we better withdraw for now. let report the matter to Kokabiel." At Balba word the boy bring out the ball of light as he threw it at the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Koneko-chan and Saji. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power becomes irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

"yeah… definitely troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Senpai, Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. I turned blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

After sensing an irregular flow in the city we went to check it out and what we found there was the sight of Kiba, the two from the church and someone who look familiar somehow chasing after something.

After that the three of them were brought to nearby park for an interrogation.

Of course it wasn't interrogation at all as they confessed easily.

So they plan to destroy the Holy sword huh… needless to say…

"YOU IDIOT!"

I went ballistic right there. I thought I got over it already but it seem I still now. how could they easily come to a conclusion to destroy the Holy sword easily is beyond me. That thing is precious I told you… needless to say I spent half an hour as I lecture them. It seems even Rias and Souna were hesitated to interfere… when I'm in this state I don't even know how I look like to others.

"…huff…huff… phew… that take care of it. oh, sorry about that. I seem to had taken a bit of both of your time."

"r-right…your Saito… right?" Souna look at me as if I was someone else.

"is he being possess by something?" I can hear Rias whisper to Souna ear.

"oi… how rude… I'm Hiraga Saito. If you want prove let me tell you Souna three siz-gufffhhh…" Souna cover my mouth.

"how will that prove who you are!? No on second thought how did you even know that!?"

Hahaha… don't underestimate my informant. I possess all the data about all the beautifull girl at school. But of course I kept the matter secret.

"a-anyway… Saji, I hope you prepared what to come." Saji who is still daze from my long lecture regains his sense as he face paled. Rias also seem to said something to his servant but I rather interested at what Souna would do-

[Explosion!]

""Gah!""

Without second though she cast Explosion as it hit Saji….and me.

"Oi! WHY DID YOU HIT ME AS WELL!"

This is not fair. I didn't even do anything and yet she hit me with Explosion.

"ops… sorry, it seem whenever I want to use Explosion I seem to develop a bad habit on targeting you."

"DON'T DEVELOP A HABIT LIKE THAT! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!?"

If that the case than every time Souna about to cast Explosion I need to ran away as soon as possible.

Saji doesn't seem going to wake up anytime soon. Unlike me he didn't possess immunity to Explosion so the damage must be severe than it normally is.

"A-anyway… this could be trouble. No doubt Kokabiel would be targeting us as well. We need to prepare ourselves."

Hm… what Souna said is true. I'm not sure how strong Kokabiel is but according to Ajuka his power should be 8 times stronger than middle class Devil. Saying it like that there no way I could gauge his strength considering I don't even know how strong middle class Devil is.

"hm… can you call you sister… I think we could use a Maou help." I ask Souna be she only shook his head.

"I don't think that a good idea. If I did that we might even have to worry not only Kokabiel."

? I was confused by his word but decide not to ask.

"Then Rias… whoa… that was bad!" when I turn to Rias I can see Issei got his ass Spank by her. if Souna didn't have Explosion I can already imagine Saji getting the same punishment. After Rias finish punishing Issei and the little girl she turn to us.

"What is it?" she ask me as if nothing happened so idecide to act like nothing happened.

"Your brother is a Maou right can you ask for his help if we were to battle Kokabiel?"

Rias frown a bit at my word. She seem reluctant somehow. Is something the matter.

"Well… you're in contact with Ajuka-sama right. Perhaps you can call him." Rias answer my question back with her own question.

"haha… I don't think I can contact that guy anytime soon. Last time I tried I can't get in touch with him. According to his assistance he seems to be hiding somewhere." I answer her. from what I heard he keep muttering "those two Siscon" and then disappear. I guess I play around to much last time.

"hm… if that the case there nothing we can do, we should wait for something to happen."

Nothing to do… what about her brother, before I could said anything Rias has changed the topic somehow. Is there some reason she didn't want to ask her brother help? This is the leader of Fallen angel were talking about I'm sure Maou help is welcome.

Hm… I don't understand Devil sometime. At least Issei is easy to understand considering his act was based on his desire.

"If worse comes to worse perhaps I would have to us Chaos power." Souna said trying to reassure me. if it was Chaos it might be possible to win but I don't think it was a good idea.

"I don't know… the after effect of that power may even be troublesome than dealing with Kokabiel himself." At my word Souna face gloom. It was no doubt that the power is strong but if she were to use it in the real world where Space and time didn't wrap, at worst half of the world will be destroy.

"Anyway… i worried about the other. I'm going to look for them." I said to Souna.

She looks at me for moment before she open her mouth.

"Your true thought?"

"there still other Excalibur I haven't research ye-gah! What did you make me said!" cant believe this girl. I was caught off guard by her question as I answer my true thought. But it not like I didn't worried about the other. It like killing two birds with one stone. I could get a hand on Excalibur while helping them at the same time.

Before leaving I ask Souna to fill Derf with magic power as I cast Scrying to found their whereabouts. After that I dash of to where there are immediately. I can feel it… the big battle closing in. perhaps we may have to face Kokabiel after all.

I hope nothing goes wrong. After all the opponent is someone who managed to survive against God and Maou. I wonder how it feels like to fought against God.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let rewind the time a bit.

*KABOOM!*

The explosion caused by Loki magic shook the entire area as if earthquake just hit the area.

Loki was expecting the Elf to be pulverized by his attack and after that he will get his hand on a sword that could kill even God.

But it seem fate doesn't go his way as when the dust clear it reveal someone else blocking the attack for the elf.

"Who are you?" Loki asks though he is a bit wary on a newcomer. He can feel it… the power equal to God. The person may very well be a God from other Mythology.

"hmph…" the person snort. This only anger Loki as he built up a large magical energy preparing to fired it again.

the newcomer seem to notice this as he also brought his hand forward as a cluster of energy gather in front of him. It was easier for Loki to recognize the type of energies… being en Evil god himself he knows that the energies in front of him is Evil… no Evil is not the correct word. It more like the Darkness itself has taken shape.

After that the Loki attack clash with the mysterious figure causing a large Explosion that may very well be the end of the world if not for the barrier forming around them.

"kuh.." Loki clicked his tounge. The attack just now had managed to scratch him a little. Not only that the mysterious person also had escaped together with the Elf.

"Fenrir… find them and kill them." Loki gave Fenrir the order as the large beast growl as it take flight.

"I won't let them make a fool of me." Loki mutter as he return back to his room.

* * *

GAH! I can't study!

Oh well… because I can't study I devote my time on finishing this chapter. Though at last chapter I said I won't be able to update for quite some time but here it is. I should at least make up for the time I take to update the previous chapter.

Anyway… the next chapter will finally be the end for this arc. After that we will reach volume 4 but of course I intend to include something in the middle.

That is all from me and I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : own nothing except the plot.

* * *

"Is this the place?"

"it seem like it. it match with the image that the [Scrying] shows."

Derf answer to my question. After running around the city I finally found the place that match the description of the image that [Scrying] shows. It take Half and a Hour to found this place. But when I arrive there was nothing there.

Well, it not really nothing as I can see the sign of battle unfolding in the scene so they must have been here a short while ago. But the problem is where?

Should I use another [Scrying] to check?

On second though I better not. It better for me to save up as many stamina I could. They could be a high chance that I would be facing Kokabiel and I'll need all the Void magic I could use.

"hm… but still considering the damage done the battle must have been brutal. I mean just look at that large crater in the middle of the room." I point at the large creator which seem to be caused by something big. Judging from it shape it appear that the crater was created by one strike. I wonder who the heck posses the power to create a crater as big as this in one strike.

On a side note the place I'm in appear to be an abandoned warehouse. There many container, or should I said former container surrounding the place. The container had been destroyed to the point that I didn't even recognize it was Container in the first place.

*clang*

"Who's there!?"

Because of the sudden sound my body moves instantly as I held Derf facing the direction where the sound came from.

When I look at the direction there doesn't seem to be anything amissed. No… on closer look there seem to be something there. I can see the distortion of space right in front of me. it look like a mirage as if it was hiding something.

"Partner, I can sense someone on that direction." At Derf word it only confirm my suspicion.

Something is hiding there, whether it was allied or enemies I don't know but I wont get anywhere If I keep quiet.

"I know you're there… there no point in hiding!"

I shout to where the distortion is.

A few second after I said that the distortion start to change shape until it revealed something else.

What revealed behind the mirage is a group of people. It was the face I recognize. There is Xenovia who is sitting in upward position while her back was on the container nearby. She appear to be unconcious. A few meter form her was Kiba who is also unconscious.

It was dangerous. But still, I thought I'm already gotten use to it by now but my mouth move before my mind could process the information.

"Julio?"

I mutter out loud the name of the person in front of me. I'm not sure whether it was his name but if this is really Julio counterpart they should posses the same name.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Julio raised his eyebrow as he ask me. there no doubt that this is his Counterpart. How do I know this? well for starter Julio seem to summon a sword out of nowhere and My Myoznitnirn react to the ability.

It was the abilities of the Sacred gear [Black Blacksmith] which works just like Kiba [Sword Birth] but instead of creating Demonic sword it created a Holy Sword. the Julio I knew didn't possess any Sacred gear so that rule out the possibilities that he is the one I know.

Just like Tiffa which possess the Sacred gear [Denial Causality], Julio in this world seem to possess the sacred gear as well. Speaking of Tiffa Sacred gear it too bad that her Sacred gear haven't recover yet. After being forcibly break by Judith last time it will take time before she can use her Sacred gear again. It would be a great help if we were to fight against Kokabiel.

Anyway let forget about Tiffa Sacred gear for now, I better focus on the situation at hand. Form the look of it this Julio seem to be allied or at least he was allied with us for the time being considering that he was protecting Xenovia and Kiba both.

It not just that. He seems to be wearing the same kind of clothes he wear in Halkeginia except with slight different. The only thing that makes sense is that Julio in this world is also a priest. Since he was protecting kiba as well I can take that as they were working together. That way I can rule him out as enemies. But then again I wasn't really on good term with him either considering he almost kill me before. There something I'm curious though.

"Um… you wouldn't happen to know someone name Vittorio aren't you?"

I ask him out of curiosities but it appear it was the wrong thing to say as his calm posture had change to the battle stance. He was clearly emitting Killing intent as it was aimed at me.

"hn…how do you know that name? Even in the Church organization only a few people other than myself knew..."

Crap…. I guess I just ask something I shouldn't have. but judging from his answer it appear Vittorio also exist or rather his counterpart is. Since Vittorio was the pope back in Halkeginia so I assume he must have the same kind of position in this world.

"w-well… sorry if I offend you but I just knew someone with the same name and face as you and this Vittorio person is happen to be connected to this Julio I knew…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

We continued our staring contest and considering his killing intent haven't subsided he didn't believe a word I said. Well I myself doubt he believe me anyway… I mean what I said just now is to good to be true.

"I see…. if you didn't plan on answering that I just have to get the answer by force. You could be working with Kokabiel for all I know… even if the Excalibur gone I can still fight!"

"Wait a sec! did you said that the Excalibur had been stoleeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn n! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!"

Damn… he didn't even gave me a chance to finish. I have no choice but to fight him now. though that was rather close. If I was late even for a second I would have been hurt by the slash already.

Seeing that I dodge his attack Julio charged at me again but this time I was anticipating his attack as I block it with Derf.

When the two swords met I notice something wrong. Julio seem to only use one hand as he swung the sword. From my Experience if you use both hand one can unleash more power than normally is. something wrong. I was even expecting him to create a sword at his other hand but he didn't.

"Hah!" I easily push Julio back as I counter his attack immediately. My target was of course his sword. With a swift motion I break the sword in his hand with ease. Not giving him the chance to recover I bring out my free hand as I touch his forehead.

"It over!" I shout as the Myoznitnirn rune start to glow.

"…"

"…"

Silence past as he seem confused but was soon realized what just happen.

"…I cant create Holy sword… did you just sealed my Holy sword just now?"

He seem to be shocked that he can't create another sword right now. I use Myoznitnirn authority to seal his Sacred gear but it only work for a certain period of time. Even so it was enough for me to defeat him.

"That enough! I don't want to fight an you especially when you injured."

He just looks at me for moment before he return to his annoying smile.

"heh…so you noticed. Very well… I'll stop attacking..."

Phew… glad I didn't hav3e to fight because of just some misunderstanding.

"Anyway… what happened here? Why is Kiba an Xenovia unconscious?"

At my question he looks at me as if measuring whether it was safe to tell me.

"Don't worry, I'm not an enemy. You can say I'm from a Devil side."

"um… aren't you forgetting that I'm an Excorcist. By telling me you work with the Devil is making you my Enemy automatically?"

Oh right… forget that Devil isn't well like. Can't blame him. If I never met Souna and become her Familiar I think I will be wary of any Devil I met.

"ma… don't mind the small detail." We didn't really have time to waste so I pressure him into telling me. Who knows when Kokabiel would make his move.

"hm… very well. I don't see the harm in telling you... you see Saito-kun, what happe-"

"wait a sec! did you just call me Saito? I don't remember telling you my name!"

I stop him before he continued. How did he know my name. I was sure I haven't introduced myself yet. We shouldn't have met in this world and yet how did he know my name.

"eh… I wonder why I said that? It feel like the word just came from my mouth naturally." It seem even he didn't know why he said that.

Is there some connection between him and his Counterpart? Perhaps his counterpart memories is somehow being transfer to him… but that can't be. Hm…. I can't just dismiss that out since there still a many mysteries about the working of Alternate dimension.

I should make a note to research about this later. If I'm right than Tiffa and Siesta should also have some of the memories of their counterpart.

"A, anyway… the explanation please." He nod at that despite being confused.

"You see…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see… so you, Xenovia, Irina and Kiba was chasing after Balba and this boy called Julian. you catch up to them and engage them in battle but unfortunately Kokabiel interfere and he defeat all of you. After that he takes all of the Excalibur in your possession. Not only that they also take Irina with them and before they could kill all of you, you use one of the Holy sword to cast make it look like you Escape but still remain here."

Julio nod as I sum out the entire event that had transpire here. So the Excalibur had already in their hand…damn, I was too late- I mean this is bad. I hope Irina is safe. If they take her with them they must have wanting to use her for something. Perhaps as a Declaration of wars to us? If that the case now is not the time to stay here.

"Urg…"

"kuh…"

When I tried to process the information it seem both Kuba and Xenovia had regain their consciousness.

"Where…" Xenovia ponder but when she caught the sight of me her hand fly through as she reach for the sword that was not there.

"oioioi… there no need to be that cautious from me isn't it?"

Did I look that dangerous in her eye… I don't remember doing anything- oh wait. Perhaps she still holds a grudge over the stolen Excalibur.

"In any case… why is Kiba injury look more severe than Xenovia is?" I turn to Julio. Unlike Xenovia who can move around freel albeint shakily… Kiba look worse as he cant even found the energy to speak even if he have noticed me.

"what can I say… my healing magic won't work on Devil so there nothing I can do about it." Julio shrug his shoulder as he answer me.

"Right… I forgot that Devil can't be healed by ordinary method. Hm… if that the case now is the time to use the item that Ajuka gave me.

"Here, drink this. This should make you better in a second." I hand Kiba the bottle of Jar, he seem to recognize what that is as he take it from me. He drink the whole bottle without hesitation as smoke start coming out from his body and slowly his wound start to disappear.

"Phoenix tear huh… this is the first time I see of it."

Julio comment from the side as Xenovia walk to him.

"Julio, what just happened?" she was unconscious the whole time so Julio gave him the short version of what he just told me. Kiba also seem to be listening as he wait for his wound to recover.

"I see… so he got all the Excalibur… wait, what about Excalibur rapidly, what happened to it?" with a sudden realization Xenovia ask me the question.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"Why are you looking at me?" for some reason she was looking at me as if expecting something.

"Don't play dumb! The sword was with you last time!"

"Oh that… if you're asking what happened to the sword you should ask him about it." I point at Kiba. Before I start the two Excalibur Experomenty deliver the sword to Kiba apartment. He should have better security lock I mean… it was a piece of cake for me to break into his house.

All eyes was on Kiba this time. I was sure he already destroyed the sword considering how much hate he has toward the sword. But I never Expected him to give a different answer.

"Sorry… they notice that I have the sword in my possession and took it with them." he answer apologetically but I can see he feel shameful from what happened. After all the person that was responsible for the Excalibur experiment was just in his reach but despite that he still fail. Not to mention that the Excalibur that he hate also got taken.

"Um… by took did you mean you haven't destroy it yet?" I ask out of curiosities.

Kiba nod at that.

"But why? I though you hate the sword?"

Xenovia ask. From how the two talk they seem to have develop some bond between each other. I wonder what happen during the four days I was at the Hospital?

"It true I hate it. But if I just destroy it like that it won't have any meaning if I don't defeat the Excalibur directly. If I want to avenge my comrade I need the sword with all of his abilities." Kiba answer. Well I'm for one didn't really care. But for now the problem is…

"the problem now is Balba have 6 Excalibur in his possession. And my guess is right he must have planning to fuse the Excalibur into one. I don't know whether it was fortunate or unfortunate that the whereabouts of the last Excalibur is unknown but we might have to face with the 6 fused Excalibur the next time we face them."

Julio beat me to it before I could said anything.

"Anyway… the three of you still need some time before you can fight. Let rest for a bit and we move out once you have recover." At my word Julio nod but Kiba and Xenovia doesn't seem to agreed but I silent them with my own glare. no matter the situation they can't fight with their condition like that. give it a Hour or two they might recover enough to be able to fight.

In the mean time.. fufufu… I can smell it. Somewhere in this area there is a precious data that had yet to be found. Since this is Kokabiel and Balba former base operation they might be some information about Excalibur being left behind.

While waiting for them to recover I'm going to raid this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

We went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, I used promotion to promote from "Pawn" to "Queen" so my power increased. My "Queen" was still weak compared to Akeno-san because I had only been a devil for a short-time.

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the center, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

I spoke out my doubt.

"I'm going to make the six Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a fallen-angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Buchou.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Yo…you must be joking… That's too big! If compared with that fallen-angel woman, it was like comparing a toothpick and a fishing rod! If I was to get hit by that…

[Are you scared partner?]

Ddraig directly talked to me. Of course I would get scared after seeing that! It was not a matter of being beyond us! It was totally on a different level to us!

[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]

Can we win? Can I beat him?

[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Maou.]

…So he's that powerful. Looks like I have to make my decision as well… Well, using the armor will be my last resort. That only makes me strong for 10 seconds. The power of my Balance-Breaker that ignores the limit of my stamina and demonic powers would become invincible once I activate it. But after using that, I can't use my Sacred Gear for three whole days. Using it would be a sink or swim situation.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. But dogs aren't this big! That's because dogs don't have three heads!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!"

Buchou said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

Guard-dog of Hell…!? So this dog was a monster that sounded that dangerous!?

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

Ooou, Buchou. She's pumped up! Then I will have to be pumped as well!

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Booster Balder! Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Now then… I was already anticipated a fight like this so I have been slowly charging Booster Blader each day. The good part about the sword is that no matter how long time passed the counter won't go down.

That why the number that was shown on the sword is [39]. With this I can use a powerful move amd then still have some spare left while I keep increasing it with my Boost.

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

Buchou's question. Yes, my Sacred Gear had a limit to how many times I could use it. My Sacred Gear that can multiply my power belongs to an unreal category. The number of times I can use it depends on the possessor, me. If I were to use it up, the Sacred Gear would stop functioning. Then my body would lose all strength.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 7 or 8 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the eighth time so please think that I can only do it seven times."

"I see… that quieted a lot for someone who only become use a Boosted gear for a short time."

Buchou praised me and I can feel myself smilling.

"heh… I didn't put up with all the training for nothing."

To get to this point I have to endure the hellish training that Senpai make me. Even after I become a Devil the training still haven't stops. In any case I guess I can't hold back in the fight. After all our opponent is a guard dog of hell itself.

[Release!] I mutter the keyword that would deactivate the gravity ring as I can feel myself lighter.

"right… time to tame this doggy properly…" i was about to go and attack th3e large dog but Buchou put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ise, this time I want you to act as support, You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Increasing the power of comrades by using the ability of Gift. If I were to transfer the boosted power to Buchou and Akeno-san who were stronger than the normal me… Also in terms of healing, if I were to increase Asia's ability then the effect would become absolute! So I'm going to put my boosted power on top of the group members! Then perhaps it might be effective against Kokabiel? Even if we can't give him an enormous amount of damage, we might gain the power to block his attacks! That should be the rational choice but still…

"Sorry buchou but I have a better idea." it rare for me to disobey Buchou but she didn't know about the capabilities of the sword. Come to think of it I havent told anyone about the sword capabilities.

"buchou seem skeptical at my answer bus she still ask what it it.

So, I explain to her about the sword abilities slowly that Kokabiel wouldn't hear about it. Now that he was underestimating us it was a perfect chance for me to gather enough power to unleash 'that'.

"um… okay… I believe you. Then for the mean time we'll distract the Cerberus while you keep increaing it Count. Akeno…let go."

"yes, Buchou."

Akeno nod at Buchou as Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"Too naïve."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from our "Queen"!

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Buchou…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Buchou's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks? And my power up… It still hadn't reached the limit. I was promoted to "Queen", but I hadn't become as strong as the "Queen" Akeno-san was. I still lacked training. My stats as a devil were still low. I wanted to get stronger… I was definitely going to survive this battle! Then I was going to get even stronger and become the "Ultimate Pawn" that Buchou was talking about!

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ummmm, I could hear a dangerous howl… I turned around with scared thoughts and…

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards me and Asia! Crap! Should we run!? The boosts won't get reset as long as I don't attack and receive any attacks! I had to run while carrying Asia! But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou told me to use the Boost but I decide against it. I look at the sword Boost Counter and the counter seems to show the number [46] on it. I can't waste the counter but it seems I have no choice. It will set back the plan a little but we have no choice here.

[Count 5: Wind]

A raging wind start to surround us forming a mini tornado. The tornado act like a shield as the Cerberus was sent flying as it hit the Barrier.

Now that the Barrier had calmed down now what. Should I multiplied my power now or should I wait? If it was just me I could probably survive this but Asia is with me now so I can't act on my own. Just as I was wondering this I suddenly notice a another shadow lurking near Buchou.

"Buchou! Another one to your left!"

I shout at Buchou and she seems to heed my warning as she dodges the claw from another Cerberus. But unfortunately becasu8e of that it give the first Cerberus an opening as it jumped at Buchou. What to do… I won't make it and judging from Buchou reaction she won't be able to dodge it.

As I was panicking i suddenly felt something flying at high speed past my shoulder. I don't know what that thing is but what I was sure was that the thing seem to have a Holy aura in it as I can feel the Holy aura wash through me for a moment there. Being a Devil make me sensitive to this kind of thing.

I can see the thing flying toward the Cerberus and then…

*Boom*

It Exploded when it make contact with the Cerberus giving Buchou the time to escape.

ROAAAARRRR!

Crap… I was worried about Buchou that I forgot about the Cerberus that was attacking me a moment ago. There no way I can block or dodge it this time. As I was prepared to brace the attack.

"I won't let you!"

STAB

Countless sword pierce through the Cerberus from the ground stopping his movement.

The person who appear was Kiba and another one. I think his name was Julio. I mistook hi as freed once before. I was relieved they was safe but what about Xenovia? I havent seen her at all…

"Kiba! And uh… Julio-san was it. Anyway what happened to Xenovia!?" why is she not with them? Did something happen to her. Even though she use to be enemy but the time spent as Excalibur destroying squad had make me consider her as comrade.

"don't worry… she fine… she will be late a little… dragging someone who seem not willing to leave the research material over."

So she fine… but I wonder who they meant by "someone"… is it someone I know?

"…It's complete."

Balba's voice. Then the six Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The six Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the center of the school field, I saw that the six Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but six of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Balba said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. Did it activate!? Are you serious!? Is the town I live in… Is the town we live in seriously going to disappear!? Lies! That's a lie! We didn't have the time to be saying something so easygoing like "we have to withstand it until Sirzechs-sama and the others arrive"! By the time Maou-sama's reinforcement would have arrived, this town would already have been blown away!

"Julian!"

"yeah, yeah… ola man. You don't need to shout. So all I need to do is use this sword right? Tch… what so great about the Excalibur anyway?"

The boy Julian appear though he seem to be complain but his hand already hel the Excalibur as the blue-light become brighter as the sword emitting a large amount of Holy aura. Even from this distance I can already felt the aura from the sword.

"good… now that the Excalibur had combine there no need to play around." Koabiel spoke as he clicked his hand. Just like that I can feel a new presence in the area.

"GROOOOWWWLLLL!" when I turn around I can see the Cerberus. No… not only that everywhere around here dozen of Cerberus seem to come out of nowhere.

Oioioi…. This is a joke right. One Cerberus is already strong enough now it basically a whole army of Cerberus. I look at my Boost counter and the number was clearly shown [44]. Just a little more before I could use that…. Could we even survive this for one minute?

"yosh… let give this sword a try!"

Julian said as he charged at Kiba and Julio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian charged but in mid speed suddenly he disappear.. No, he didn't really disappear as he Velocity was multiplied by the Excalibur.

Kiba who already use to high speed battle managed to block the attack by the new demonic sword he created but the sword was shatter when it make contact with the Excalibur. But the attack didn't stop at that as the Excalibur who just went past him suddenly start to twist as the sword is headed at him at high speed.

Kiba was left defenseless after he block the first attack but before the attack could hit him it was block by another sword. Julio after creating anotehr Holy sword block the attack but just like Kiba Demonic sword his sword also shatter upon contact with the Excalibur.

"heh, it not fair since it was a two on one… let even thing up a bit." As Julian said that he rbing out another sword. It was a white Katana as the he threw it up I the air. After that a wind start to gather beside him as it take the form of Julian.

Julian clone raised his hand as he catches the sword that was thrown earlier. Normally I would prefer to use Kusanagi but since this is special occasion I'll play with you using Excalibur." Julian said as his Excalibur start to glow before the glow was transfer to the clone.

"Kusanagi? Don't tell me, that was the Legendary sword 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi!' What is it doing here." Julio stare at the sword on the clone hand. "but still even with the Excalibur blessing there no way a mere clone would be able to use the sword with full power."

"you seem to know a lot but that right… If it were me I can use the sword to full power but this should be enough." As he said that Julian and his clone charged at the two.

"I'll take the original you take the clone." Kiba said as he charged at Julian who is holding the Excalibur.

"What a demanding Devil but, oh well… "

Julio who finally relent summon two Holy sword in his hand. One was a flame sword while the other was an ice sword as he charged at the clone.

"Kiba with her knight speed rush at Julian as he thrust his sword. Surprisingly Julian didn't resist at all as the sword pierce… no, the sword didn't pierce his body as it passed through him completely.

"An illusion…" Kiba mutter as his eyes search for the Original. And then another image of julian appear and then another… the number keep increasing.

"hahahaha…. Can you find the real me!?" Julian mock Kiba as the voice echoed in the area.

Kiba eye scan the area. She can see that Buchou and the other is struggling against a dozen of Cerberus but he can't help them as he had his hand tied with the boy alone.

! With Kiba sharp sense he twist his body hundred eighty as he blocked the strike that was coming from behind. He can see Julian grinning behind him as he maintain the distance and disappear being all of the illusion.

This must be the ability of the Excalibur Transparency.

"ne…. I heard you were part of the Experiment to create an Artificial user of Excalibur… how is it… now that the Experiment is a success what is your thought about it…?" Julian asks but one could feel that his tone fill with nothing but curiosities just like a child is.

"Shut up!" Kiba was filling with rage. He just ask how he feels of course he feel nothig but rage. The one responsible for the Experiment was right in front of him, the sword that cause his comrade to die was right in front of him and yet he was powerless to revenge them…

"haha… did I make you mad… hey old man! Why don't you give him that orb. I'm sure you have no use for it anymore." Julian shout to Balba who is looking at the event from high up.

"hmph… I don't see why not. My research is already advance to the point I can mass produce it without the orb." Just like that Balba toss a glowing orb as it rolled on to Kiba feet.

Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

Kiba recognize them immediately even if he haven't seen them for how many years he still remember them like it was yesterday.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. They were the people that involve in the experiment.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Kiba said as if seeking redemption and the boys and girls start to speak. There no sound coming but Kiba understood what they tried to convene.

[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying.

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down the Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-buchou[1 7]… Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

That right… I'm not alone. My comrade who have merged with my spirit. Let us be together and destroy this nightmare once and for all.

"I will become the sword…"

Kiba body start to glow…

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

Kiba then charged at Julian. With all the illusion here it shoud be impossible to track him but his sword will lead the way. Kiba can feel it... his Holy-demonic sword is telling him where Julian is.

"There!" with that Kiba swung his Holy-Demonic sword at an empty space.

*Clang*

The sound of two sword clash with each other can be herd as Julian materialized while holding the Excalibur to block the attack.

"heh... what a surprise... you seem to got a new power... but!" Julian swung the Excalibur at Kiba as he block it with his sword.

The ground shook from the impact but Kiba stood still as he whistood the force of the Destruction the Excalibur caused.

Meanwhile...

"Hah!"

Julio unleash a barrage of attack as he cut through the clone into two. The sword Kusanagi fell to the ground as it disappear with a burst of wind. Perhaps returning back to his master.

"oya... what a surprise... the two Element that shouldn't be mixes seem to have fused together... but if this was the case then there is one possibilities... guess Vittorio-sama theories was right after all."

He mutterm as he watch the Holy-demonic sword shine. He look at Balba who look speechless. He must have come to the same conclusion as Julio from what happened.

back to Kiba he kick the ground as he maintain his distance from Julian.

It seem even with Holy-demonic sword It still not enough to beat the combine power of six Excalibur. If that the case he need to compensate the lack of power with skill. Kiba closed his eye as he imagine the technique he saw once before… the skill that the black swordman use.

As if answering to his wish the Holydemonic sword start to glow purple and white together. Not only that another set of Holy demonic sword appear on his other hand as it start glowing as well. With this everything is set. Now!

[Starbust Stream!]

Remember it…. Each move made by him and unleashes it…. Kiba body felt light as he feel his body is moving by something else as he swung his swords leaving a trail of Purple and white light behind.

*Clang* the strike was block but it didn't stop at that as Kiba continued his combo.

One by one the it was blocked by Julian but when the 10th strike.

*Crack* a crack start to form on the Excalibur.

And then come another strike as the crack become larger and larger…

"This is… impossible!" Julian seems shocked by what happened but his hand move to block the 15th strike.

"This is the end! Haaaaaaaa!"

The last strike came as Kiba swung his sword as hard as he can.

*BOOM* the two sword met as it caused a large shockwave.

*Psch* at the same time the sound of shattering can be heard. On Kiba hand was the remain of what appear to be a sword. His Holy-demonic sword shatter upon the last strike but that not only iy…

"the Excalibur…shatter…" Julian look amazed as he the sword in his hand crumble into many pieces.

The Holy-demonic sword shatter but Kiba wasn't finish yet as he create another Holy-demonic sword. Unlike the usual Demonic sword Kiba could feel a tremendous pressure just by creating another Holy-demonic sword. It seem that this is his limit. If this swrod break he wont be able to create another one for quiete some time.

With the sword in hand he went at Julian with the intent on cutting him down but…

*Zwooooshyh!* a violent wind is pushing him back. Not only that Kiba can see smoke rising from his body. There was a Holy property in this wind. When Kiba notice it he immediately maintain his distance but even so most of his strength seem to had gone as the newly Holy-demonic sword crumble signifying that he doesn't have any more strength…

"ahahahaha… the legendary Excalibur shatter… it can't be help… but don't think that you beat me yet. Kusanagi no Tsurugi is more powerfull than just an Incomplete combine Excalibur." As he said that a white Katana materialized out of thin air.

"heh… there no way that Holy-demonic sword could be a match to Kusanagi." Julian Boast but Kiba have to agreed. The sword in his hand was definitely not a normal sword. He can feel the power is much stronger than when the clone use it signifying that this is it true ability. Even the Excalibur doesn't give this much pressure. "Okay… time to show both of you just how weak your weapon is…"

Julian was about to charged but a voice stop him on his track.

"I wonder about that!"

It was a woman voice and it was a voice that Kiba recognize.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

The voice start to chant.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Just like that a figure came through from above as she swung his sword.

Julian who noticed the attack raised his sword as he blocked it.

*BOOM*

Because of the pressure from the clash it cause a huge holed to formed on the ground.

"Durandal… never expected to meet something like that here, but…." A violent torrent of wind forming around Kusanagi as Xenovia is being pushed back by it. Xenovia swiftly land beside Kiba and for without Kiba noticing Julio who had stood beside him.

"You're late!" Julio said but there were no hint of irritation in his voice.

"Sorry… it just, I cant believe that guy! How could he worry over research data at a time like this!" Xenovia seem to complain but speaking of which where is he? Kiba turn to look around and that when he noticed another figure stood above the Cerberus. The other Cerberus seems to gather around him as if they were following his order.

"YOSH! CHAAARGEEEE!" acting like a commander of an Army he gave the order as all the other Cerberus obey as they charge at Kokabiel.

What the heck happened?

* * *

Um… doesn't seem I could end this arc here. I feel like if I end the battle here than the epilogue will be to short. So the arc will be continued next chapter and it also will be the last of this arc this time for sure.

Anyway…. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you again, um… probably after 15th January. I need to focus on the Exam at hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

"oi, how long are you planning to stay here? The other already left!"

"Five more minute..."

I answered back to the voice. But my face is glued to a bundle of Document in my hand.

"That the same thing you said five minute ago and five minute before that! Do you really have any idea about the situation!?"

"Just a little more… on second thought Xenovia, why didn't you leave with them. i can catch up with you later you know."

I said back to Xenovia. After making sure they have recover enough Julio suggest we get moving but I refuse. The reason is the bundle of document in my hand. Although the information about the main purpose of the Experiment wasn't present there is still some valuable data being left hand.

For Example right now in my hand there is a whole lot of data about the Excalibur. there even the data about the seventh Excalibur written here. With this there no need for me to gather anymore data about Excalibur. I might be able to recreate the Excalibur… provide that I have sufficient material that is.

"i-I can't just leave you her! We need all the help we can get if we want to have a chance against Kokabiel!" Xenovia stutter a bit as she answers.

"hm… that true… the opponent is the one of the leader of Fallen angel after all. just wait a sec… I need to sort out this document a bit…. Done!"

"That was fast!"

"Come on… why are you dilly-daying for. We need to get a move… oi! Don't point Durandal at other like that! Are you trying to kill me?"

Xenovia for some reason is shaking as she point her sword Durandal at me. I didn't even see her draw it. it as if her own emotion allow her to draw the sword instantly without any chant.

"y-you…."

"Yes...?"

I tilt my head wondering what wrong.

"WHAT THE POINT OF WAITING IF YOU CAN FINISH IT THAT FAST!

"WHOA- oi…. Don't swing Durandal at your allied!" Xenovia snap... guess I went too far there. But I can't help it… there a new data in front of me and I can't hold back the urge to read it or else I won't be able to concentrate on anything else.

"KABOOM!"

"AH! STOP! The building will be destroyed…wait! There might be something else I miss here… I said wait!" Xenovia turn over a blind eye at my pleading as she swung Durandal around. The pressure from the sword cause nearby wall to destroy and support pillar falling apart.

"NOOOOOOO! MY RESEARCH MATERIAL!" my voice was drown by the sound of destruction as the building is completely wreck by Xenovia.

A few minute later…

"Phew… that make me feel better…" Xenovia said with a happy tone.

"Are you a Devil! How could you do that to valuable research material!"

I concentrated all my rage at her but she just ignored it. Damn it…. I remember this…. I'll make you regret for making an enemy out of Hiraga Saito Fuhahahahaha….

"so… are you done, time to get going…"

Kuh… this heartless woman, just remember this, I'll make sure to take your embarrassing picture and sell it in low price. While planning for revenge I remember to make some money while I'm at it. After all… the Experiment doesn't come free after all. of course I also receive some help from Ajuka but that only if the Experiment interest him. If not the money will came from my own pocket.

"Sigh… let just g- wait… what is this?" as I was about to move I notice something beneath my feet. There seem to be a hole… no, this is a manmade hole. It appears to be some sort of hiding place. Durandal must have destroy the protective layer of this Hole.

I bring out Derf as I destroy the remaining wall. Inside it there is a bundle of paper just like the one I had.

"Wait a sec… Xenovia, let me check this before we go." I held my hand and considering my Serious tone she doesn't seem to complain as she said.

"Make it fast…"

I nod at her. I close my eye for a moment as I can feel Myoznitnirn activate. In this form my brain work many times better than it normally is. it even gave me the ability to memorizes anything I read and saw without fail.

With that I skim through the document.

"What is it? What did you find?" Xenovia also seem curious by my lack of response.

"This is the Experiment about the "element" to create an Artificial Holy sword user." I answer her.

"Artificial Holy sword user? The one where Kiba involved with?"

"Kiba… he involve with the Experiment?"

I show a confused look at Xenovia word.

"You don't know… well you see…" and so she explain to me what happened.

"I see… well in any case, this document seems to be an old Document… the date shows it was about 20 years ago."

"20 years ago… so the Experiment had been going for that long… I didn't know that." Xenovia said a bit ashamed. After all the Experiment was conduct by the church organization in the first place.

As I skim through the document I notice something. It was the name of the researcher of the project. Balba name was there but that not what caught my attention, there also another name there and judging from the tittle of head researcher that person must have the highest authorities there.

But that not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the name itself. it was the name I recognize but then again it could very well be someone else with the same name. the letter written…"Colbert"…. Could that really be him. considering that Julio here and Vittorio also exist he might also Exist in this world. I would like to think more about this but Xenovia interrupt me.

"We waste enough time already, let get going." She urges me as I nod. I can think about this all I want later. right now there is a strong Big boss we need to face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"phew… this should do it." Souna mutter as she observes the barrier surrounding the school. Truth to be told she would love to join the battle but she have no choice but to stay back considering her group responsibilities is to set up the barrier to prevent any collateral damaged while Rias and her team stall enough time until the Maou get here.

Normal barrier alone won't be enough to stop the damaged but Souna had managed to find a way to contain the damaged fully. Since the barrier mostly depend on the power of the one casting it Souna decide to use Siesta Ame no Murakumo as a catalyst to strengthen the barrier.

The other including her will focus on erecting the Barrier while Siesta will use her sword to channel magical energy to strengthen it. But since Siesta will be channel magical energy tio the sword she will be left defenseless to the sword holy aura. Since her body is those of Devil she will receive some damaged from Holy aura that was emitted from the sword.

That where Tiffa came in. every time Siesta receive a feedback from Holy aura she will cast a healing spell to prevent the damaged from spreading, but of course this doesn't stop her from feeling the pain so that why Souna though she ought to reward her for this later.

The barrier stood firmly. Souna could see what happened inside the barrier easily but the one inside won't be able to see her. This barrier work on one way in which it was easier to enter it from the outside but will be hard to exist once a person enter.

Because of this Souna could tell there are three new people have enter the barrier. She can see two of them but the question is where the other one. There no other indication of the third person.

"I wonder who the third one…" Souna mutter to herself.

"What third one?"

"Kya!" Souna almost scream by the sudden voice but she managed tocover her mouth.

"hehe… did I just hear you said "Kya" just now. that was rather cute."

"S-s-s-s-s-saito! W-when did you…. D-don't say cute! I mean where did you get here!?" Souna could feel herself blushing when Saito called here cute but she quickly retain her composure.

"I just got here…. What happened? Why is your group outside?"

Souna take a long breath to calm herself before answering. She still havent recover by Saito sudden appearance. She was sure that he done that on purpose but decides that now is not the time for any meaningless thing.

"you see…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hm… after listening to Souna I decide to go in myself. Xenovia had already go in there so I decide to follow suit. But one thing interest me. According to Souna Kiba seem to had achieved Balance breaker and it appear his balance breaker make him capable on creating a Holy-demonic sword.

Speaking of Holy-demonic just what the heck is Issei doing? He should have found iout about the sword long ago and yet till now he still haven't figured it out yet. If he can unlock Booster Blader true potential it might help him in the long run.

I can lecture him later. Right now I got to help. From the look of things they seem struggling against that many three headed dog monster, I think I could help… after all I have those abilities… I rarely use it though but I think now is the time for It to be put to used.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

FLASH! BOOM! SLASH! BAM!

We keep attacking relentlessly but it doesn't seem to be working. Looking at Buchou and Akeno they seem to be on their limit considering how much magic they pour out. Koneko also had seem to take a few damaged by the Cerberus while Asia had been healing us non-stop.

"Ise… is it done?" Buchou ask me. I look at the counter as it display the number [49] in it.

"A little more!" I shout but even I wasn't sure whether we can hold that long. I look at Kiba who seem busy fighting with that kid Julian. He appear to have achieve Balance breaker as he now can create a Holy-demonic sword.

That was cool… I wish my sword can possess both aura to. During my battle with raiser I did notice the sword giving out some sort of Holy aura but when I tried it next time it doesn't appear to be working. Is there some condition on using it? I wish Senpai could explain more about it…

Hm? Is it my imagination or does the two small jewel attached to the sword hilt is glowing? I've been wondering about this two jewel for a while now… unlike the other color jewel which represent the element and the Jewel that is part of my Sacred gear… I'm not sure whether this Jewel even have function in the first place.

"ROAR!"

The Cerberus Roar vibrate on the surrounding area. They number are endless. No matter how many we take out it doesn't seem to work at all. were managed to by some time when I transfer my power to them but even that isn't enough to completely beat all of them at once.

The Cerberus roars as dozen of them charge at us who had been surround. Is this it? is this the end? We haven't face the main boss yet and you told me we lose already. Kuh…. If that the case than I have no choice but to use it now. it will waste a lot of counter but if I don't use it were dead… and there's no obvious choice than that.

As I was about to concentrated on activate the sword abilities.

….

….

"They… stop?"

Buchou said looking confused. Well if she didn't know what happened than there no way I could know. All of a sudden the Cerberus that had been charging at us stops moving. Not only that the other who had stay put behind also stop as if something is commanding this.

"What is the meaning of this. why did the Cerberus's stop!?" Kokabiel said from high up. Can I take that even he doesn't know what happened.

"Phew… I knew Windalfr can control animal but I never expecting it can control so many."

A voice resound to the area as the something fall down from the sky. That something or rather someone land on one of the Cerberus head.

"Yo, Ise, Rias, Akeno and Koneko-chan, long time no see." standing on top the head of Cerberus was Senpai as he rest Derf on his shoulder.

"Senpai? What happened? Is this your doing?"

After I ask this.

[Boost!] my Sacred gear give out a sound. I check the counter again and this time the number clearly show [50].

"Well to answer your question… i control, Oi! Listen when people are talking!" I got distracted by the sword as Senpai scream at me. "hm? Whoa… so you really did it… never though you really collect 50 Boost counter for the battle…"

Senpai notice the number that was display on the jewel in the sword As he said that. I ask him before what would happen if I use 50 Boost counter but his answer is "I don't know". That what he said but he on with also said something else. If I use 50 Boost counter I could unleash an ultimate power of the Element itself.

"a new one… a human. Who are you!?" Kokabiel said from high above though he appear to be a little interest on Senpai.

"Me… I'm just a Familiar of Devil. So you must be Kokabiel that I've been hearing about?" Senpai look at Kokabiel his look seem to be analyzed something.

"That right… I am Kokabiel." Senpai and Kokabiel seem to be having the conservation with each other. Using this chance Asia use her twilight Healing as she healed Buchou and the other. I turn to see how Kiba fare and I can see the remain on Excalibur on the floor.

So he finally succeeds on destroying the Excalibur. but still the situation doesn't seem to be any better as that Julian kid seem to pull out another sword and I can feel it… even from this distance I can feel the Holy aura emitted from the sword. it was even stronger than the one Excalibur is emiting. Just what is that sword exactly?

Just as I was wondering this, a figure dive from the sky as a strong shockwave shook the area. Ther figure was none other than Xenovia and she seem to be holding a sword that was not Excalibur. is it my imagination or did I heard she said Durandal just now? Durandal as if the sword that was said to rival the original Excalibur. to think Xenovia possess something like that.

"heh… there no point talking to you… hey Rias… you said that if we didn't beat Kokabiel until the time limit the town will be destroy right?"

Senpai ask Buchou as she nod.

"I see… in that case we just have to defeat him right." Beat him? Senpai said as if it was the easiest thing to do. I've seen his power with my own eye…let not talk about defeat him can we even survive facing against him?

"Defeat me? hmhm... for a human your joke is quite funny. If you think you can why don't you try? I even wait for the Sekiryutei to increase his power." Kokabiel said. He doesn't even think of me as a threat. That goes to show how confidence he is with his power. But I will make him regret those word.

"let go… I'll unleash all of the power of Booster Blader!" with my word Booster Blader let out a bright light. Let see… there is Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. I can only activate one of the element ultimate skill and since my aim is power let go with….fire!

As I thought this the number of Counter start to shift till it show the number zero. Just as that happen fire start to form from the sword as it surround it. not only that I can also feel a surge of energy ssurging within me. I feel incredible… it feel just like when I promote to rook except that this time the strength I feel is tremendous. Is this it…. the Ultimate form of Fire?

[Booster Flare: Hellfire Sword!]

The sword let out a sound which unlike the other abilities which state the number and element. The fire died down a little as I can see a new shape of Booster Blader. The sword in my hand right now is twice no, thrice the size of Booster Blader. Despite the size I didn't even felt the weight of the sword at all. it feel more like another part of my body as I can swing it freely without any resistance. There is a trail of fire coming out from the sword sides. At the middle there is a small line of crevice separating each side of the blade.

"What power…" Buchou mutter with an amaze look.

"ise-san… so strong." Asia said. While Akeno watch with the same look of amazement.

"Hot…" was koneko said. Weird… I didn't even feel the heat. Even when I accidently touch the flame I didn't feel a thing as if this flame wont affects me no matter what.

[Partner, I can feel It. the power that could rival even a top class opponent. Given enough time the sword will be a legend just like how Excalibur is.] Ddraig comment from inside my head.

"hm… so it name is Hellfire sword… now then… Kokabiel prepare yourself!" Senpai said as he raised his right hand above. The rune on his right hand glowing brightly as he raised it.

"CHARGE!"

As if giving an order to an army the group of Cerberus charge including the one that Senpai had ride on.

"I'm going!" I said as I grab nearby Cerberus as I rode on it.

"Ise, Good luck." I can hear Buchou word from behind which only caused me to smile. I can see she havent recover yet from the battle with an army of Cerberus so Asia is tending to her right now. in fact the other beside myself seem to be wore out. It probably because they handle most of the fight considering my job is to make sure I didn't waste any Booster counter I have been accumulating for a while now. i look at kokabiel. I can't forgive him… just for the sake of starting a war he had involved this city.. my city. No matter what I have to beat him or else there no tomorrow for me. no tomorrow mean no oppai and I can't let that happen no matter what! Uoooooooooooo!

With the battle cry I rode Cerberus as I charged at Kokabiel.

[sigh… even at a time like this you still have thse thought in your head.] I can heard Ddraig saying and he look like he was about to cry anytime soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xenovia held her sword Durandal as she can feel something wrong with it.

"Durandal is… Excited? Why is it acting like this?" Xenovia said looking confused. Durandal for some reason had given out a weird aura. It as if the sword itself is excited by something.

"hn… so yours the same to. My Kusanagi also seem to be affected by something." The enemy Julian also seem to have stop his attack as he sword also seem to act the same way as her Durandal.

"Julian, what are you waiting for, finish her immediately. Even if it's durandal your compability with Kusanagi is much higher than her with Durandal!" Kokabiel bark the other from above. Xenovia really feel the urge to cut down this man once and for all but her urge can't beat the intent coming out from Kiba who is watching the fight from a far. He seem to have use up all of his stamina and in no condition to fight anymore.

"Easier said than done… how about if you give me that now. I'm sure I can bear her if I have that." Julian said as Xenovia show a confused look. He definitely is lying. Xenovia could tell just from that clash alone… this boy here had already mastered or at least almost master the sword Kusanagi. He had higher probabilities to win considering that Xenovia still have trouble to control Durandal. At times like this she misses the time when she is the full power of Durandal. It was still a mysteries to her how that person did that but accordoing to him it wasn't possible anytime soon. So she has to settle with what she could do now.

"hm… very well, just get rid of them, even If the Excalibur is broken as longa s we can gather it fragment we can recreate the sword again. Not only that I might even get to posses Durandal at the same time fufufu…" Balba let out a creepy laugh as he bring out something from his pocket.

What appear from his pocket seems to be some sort of key but then Balba start to chant something as the key glow. Xenovia still worried about her sword condition but right now she start to have a bad feeling.

Light shot out from the key as it aim at Julian. Julian held out his hand as the light hit his hand and then something materialized on his hand.

"ha…haha… finally, finally! I finally obtain it!" Julian laugh happily as if a child that had just got his favorite toy. What appear on Julian hand was a sword. It was a Katana with length about 1 meter. It was without a doubt a Holy sword but Xenovia haven't seen a sword like that before. But even so she can feel a strong energy coming from the sword. it as if it was the sword of God itself.

"Now that I gave you that get rid of-"

Shuk

"haa… shut up will you. Now that I've finally gotten this sword I have no use for you." In a matter of second without moving from where he is Balba was stabbed by Julian. The newly acquired swords seem to shoot out like bullet as it stabs Balba within a matter of second.

"Cough, Julian.. What is the meaning of this...?*Cough*" Balba said as he vomit blood.

"Still alive? what an annoying old man. I've put up with you for this long is for the sake of retrieving this sword. brr… do you know how annoying to do everything you told. I bet that dead freed also would love to kill you if he still alive." Julian sneer at Balba. Xenovia just watch dumbfound. Just what the heck is she supposed to act in this kind of situation?

She also has to worried about Durandal condition. Just what caused it to be like this. the caused must be nearby…

"kuh… you traitor!" Balba spat at Julian.

"heh… were never allied to begin with. Now then… your starting to annoyed me. hurry up and died already." This time the new sword shone for a moment and then.

SHUK! SHUK!

Two more blade pierce through Balba body. Not only is that but the newly created sword also the same one that Julian held as each of it was held by Julian himself. Xenovia at first though it was a clone but something feel different about the clone. Each of them felt just like the original and the amount of power coming out of each sword is the same as original.

Suing!

In a blink of an eye the sword retracted back as it return to it original length as Balba felt down lifeless.

"heh… how do you like it, the power of Totsuka no Tsurugi!" Julian look at her with a smile as if he just show something amazing. He doesn't even show any feeling of guilt as he kill someone else.

"Totsuka no Tsurugi…?" Xenovia felt like she had heard the sword before but she can't seem to remember it.

"arree… you don't know? Hm… come to think of it after old man Susanoo found Ame no Murakumo the sword is kind of forgotten by others. Oh well… now then… it appear even Totsuka no Tsurugi have the same reaction as Kusanagi."

Just like Julian said Totsuka no Tsurugi also seem to show the same sign as they sword.

"This can only mean one thing. In this very area there is a sword that could give the Holy sword this much reaction." Xenovia said finishing what Julian was about to say. That the only explanation she can think of but the question is what? It definitely not Ame no Murakumo considering Durandal didn't have any reaction at all the last time she met the user of Ame no Murakumo.

"Perhaps it react to the sword in Sekiryutei hand?" Julio who had kept quiet up till now finally speak. Xenovia turn around as she finally caught a weird sight of Sekiryutei riding on top Cerberus as they charged at Kokabiel. One by one the Cerberus fall as they were stab by the spear of light create by Kokabiel.

Xenovia could see the sword in his hand. There no doubt about it. a strong power is emitted from that sword. It give out the same kind of feeling of Durandal when it at full power. Although the form is different Xenovia could tell that it was the same kind of sword that he used during their use last time. Come to think of it he did say something when he brings out the sword.

"heh… just because you have Excalibur don't think my sword is weaker. I show you that this sword can surpassed even Excalibur." is what he said from what she remember. At that time she thought it was just a bunch of nonsense. There no way an unknown sword could even think of surpassing the legendary sword like Excalibur.

She was wrong. That sword clearly have power that equal to her Durandal when it at full power. That also probably the reason the legendary sword acting like this. it for the birth of the new Legendary sword.

"heh… that a rather interesting sword… cheh… it seem Kokabiel got to have all the fun. Guess I just settled with yo-"

"Xenovia… go and help Saito and the Sekiryutei, let me handle this guy." Julio put his hand on her shoulder as he took a step forward.

"No! This guy's not normal. He even got a two Legendary Holy sword in his hand! There no way you could win!" Xenovia tried to stop him. the first she met Julio was before they were sent to retrieve the Excalibur. She didn't know him long enough but from what she saw there no way Julio can beat Julio all of his own.

"heh… I still haven't shown my trump card yet. Don't worry; I can handle this by myself. Durandal is better used against Kokabiel… he is our top priorities right now. if we don't beat him soon this whole town will be destroy."

Xenovia still hesitated despite Julio word.

"GO!"

Julio shouts at her. Finally she relents as she turn around. Kiba also seem to understand the situation as he ran off to his comrade to be healed.

"heh… I was expecting to fight against Durandal user but… I guess you should suffice. I want to test the power of Totsuka no Tsurugi soon so I hope you can hold out long enough for me to see all of it abilities."

Julian said with an innocent smile that isn't suit for the word he mutter.

"Is that so… than I'll be sure to meet you expectation. Don't mind I defeat you while I'm at it." Julio said with the same smile on his face. and then he bring his hand in front as he mutter two word.

[Balance Break!]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Kuh… I feel bad for the Cerberus but there nothing I could do now.

One by one the Cerberus fall as each of them got kill by the spear of light with one hit. The other Cerberus acting like a shield so that we could get near Kokabiel. There no time for regret now. all we can do is move forward.

"Ise, jump!" I told Issei as he jumo at my command. At the same time a spear of light flew straight killing the one Ise just rode a few second ago. Ise land on top of the Cerberus I rode as we charged at Kokabiel. The army of Cerberus had been reduce to only this without Kokabiel moving a single step from where he is. it show just how much power this guy has.

"I'm going ahead." I said to Issei.

[Transform: wing]

I use one of the void spell which allow want to change a physical structure of the target as I a white wing grow on my back. With a flap of the wind I jump from the Cerberus as can feel myself flying. Holding Derf I charged at Kokabiel who is looking at me with curiosities.

"Interesting, just what are you exactly?" he said that but his hand already move as a spear of light appear on his hand. When I said spear of light it more like a pillar of light. That thing is about 5-6 times bigger than me.

Kokabiel throw the spear of flight as it flew at me completely ignoring the law of physic.

"Hah!" I swung Derf at the spear of light as the form distort before all the remaining light got absorbed by Derf. I have to be thankfully the spear of light was create on magical energy, if it was a physical substance I would have been done for.

Slowly I decrease my distance from him.

"let see what you got human!" Kokabiel raised his hand in front as barrier of light forming in front of him. If I don't stop now my body will crash against the barrier and I can tell it wont be pleasant. Not that I could avoid the barrier with the speed I'm going. If that the case…

*Spark*

A spark start to surround Derf signifying the attack.

"Take this! [Sleeping Dragon!]"

I thrust Derf at the barrier as a spark form when the Derf tip met the barrier.

"heh… did you think you can break the barrier with an attack like that." Kokabiel snort as he look down at me but he wont be looking like that soon.

"hehe… who say I was planning to break the barrier. For your information Sleeping Dragon is a Piercing type skill."

His eyes widen as he realized the implication of what I said but it was already to late as the Derf start to glow brightly.

From the tip a cannon like beam is fired as if it was coming from beside the barrier as it headed straight to Kokabiel.

*KABOOM*

An Explosion occurs when the beam hit Kokabiel.

"heh, take that!" I said feeling triumph but only for a moment because when the smoke clear it revealed Kokabiel completely unharmed.

"…." Kokabiel mouth seems to be moving but his word didn't reach my ear at all.

"haha… guess that didn't work after all… but I wonder how you handle that."

Kokabiel twist around as he finally noticed Issei who is only a meter apart from him. even if I didn't point it out I'm sure he would have notice himself considering the amount of heat coming out from Issei sword.

Heh… guess It wasn't for nothing after all. Sleeping Dragon is a type of skill which ultilise the Explosion spell and fired it like a beam. Since Explosion has a function which allow me to chose what to destroy I set it so that it not only aim at Kokabiel but it also aim at the area surrounding Kokabiel as I destroy every molecule, Gravity, etc… to make an area aound Kokabiel to be the same as in the space. With that sound won't be able to transfer to Kokabiel at all which make it easier to sneak attack on him.

Binnnn

A sword of light appear on Kokabiel hand in a matter of second as he tried to block Issei sword. the keyword is tried… the light sword on Kokabiel burn brightly as it to ash. This isn't a joke… the light practically burn and turn to ash when it touch Issei sword. at this point I realized… I think I just create something amazing.

"What!" Kokabiel was shocked but he doesn't have the luxury to be worried as he quickly twist his body to dodge but it was too late as Issei cut him in two… or rather that what should happen but Kokabiel shone for a moment as he seem to move faster than before as Issei only managed to scratch his back a little.

But…

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it was a piercing cried. Kokabiel shout out in pain as he fall to the ground with a loud bam. Even then wasn't enough to put out the fire that is burning brightly on his back. The fire spread slowly as each of Kokabiel wing are turn to ash one by one…

Ginnnn!

Before the fire could spread out any further light is coming out from Kokabiel back as it put out the fire completely.

"yosh, take that!" Issei shout feeling victorious. Can't blame him really. Were finally dealt some damaged to Kokabiel one of the leader of Fallen angel. If this keep up we can win this fight.

"…huff…huff… what… just what is that sword? it feel like a flame of hell itself had cast upon me." Kokabiel stood shakily and I can see he look wary at Issei sword.

"How do you like that! It was my own creation, it a sword that could surpassed all the other legendary sword in existence." I decide to answer for him.

"a sword that surpassed other legendary Holy sword you said… hmph… I'll admit that it power is real… but don't think you can beat me just by that." Kokabiel who seem to had recover let out a massive magical energy as it body start to cever by a light.

"ise, here he comes!" I warn Ise as he snap out of his daze. He must have thought that the fight is ours but I can feel it, it about time for Kokabiel to get serious in the fight.

[Haste!]

At the same time I cast the spell both Kokabiel and myself become a blur.

In this high speed battle I clash with Kokabiel as I swung Derflinger at him but it was easily block by Koabiel using just his arm.

"heh… what wrong…. With this level of strength there no way you can hurt someone like me." Kokabiel said as he summons a sword of light as the sword clash with Derf. Unlike the Spear of light from before this sword of light seem to possess some substance making it impossible for Derf to absorb it.

If I can absorb it then I have to make it disappear!

[Dispel!]

Derf glow as Dispel spell took effect on him. with just one touch form Derf the sword of light disappear into nothingness.

"heh…. So you can also negated my spell but on doing so you forsake your other abilities…" before I could even tell where the voice is talking I can feel a kick on my stomach as I was sent flying."

"Senpai!"

I can hear Issei shout from a far… and then…

"Your next Sekiryutei!" in a blink of an eye Kokabiel appear beside Ise as he thrust another sword of light. If Issei got hit by that he will hurt badly considering the light is a weakness to a Devil. But before it could connect Issei body seem to move by instinct as he block it with [Hellfire sword] as the sword pf light turn to ash upon contact.

"heh… what a terrifying sword… I can feel the flame of hell from the sword itself… but it useless if the sword doesn't hit me." and just like that Kokabiel move in a matter of second as he get behind Issei and kick him with an kick that had been enhanced by a light aura causing Issei to flew away.

"Issei! *Cough* Kokabieeelll!" I gather my strength back as I charged at Kokabiel.

But before I could get near him someone else past by me.

It was Xenovia… she charged at Kokabiel Durandal at hand but Kokabiel easily fend it of with his sword of light.

The wielder of Durandal huh… you still have a long way to go. The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Kokabiel said as he easily sends Xenovia flying. Xenovia land beside me…

"yo… thank for the help but I don't think it was enough- why are you handing Durandal at me?" as I greet her naturally Xenovia suddenly shove the Durandal at me.

"With my strength I won't be able to control Durandal fully. You should use it instead of me." she said but I can see that she doesn't want to. After all to see someone else who can use Durandal better than her must have hurt her pride. Even so she still told me to use it… I cant refuse this as I accept it.

"heh… even without the master you serve you still fought bravely… oh wait, perhaps you didn't know…"

At Kokabiel word everyone show a confused look. I wonder what he mean by that…

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba and that Blade blacksmith user noticed it earlier."

When he said that I noticed… Julio and that kid Julian have disappear from the area. That cant be… after all there no way for someone to go out from this Barrier with a normal method. Did something happen? anyway after the shocking revelation about the God had died Koabiel continued.

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… after separating from louise the only thing that keep me form this world was the possibilities to see her again. I don't know how I would react if I cant reunite with Louise again,

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist anymore. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Issei held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. even for someone like me who didn't believe in god in the first place could symphatize with her.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

"oi… are you finish talking… you can talk about how god died or what but it doesn't change the fact that I will kick your ass right here right now! God died! so what! Were still here living our live. The world is still going on even without God!" I don't know whether my word have any effect but I can see Xenovia who had lose all hope gain some light in her eye. There is still hope…. Even if God doesn't exist anbmore were still here moving on.

"hmph… I have been wondering… just what are you. The magic you use is not something I ever seen… but no matter… all of you will die here right her right now. jusy like that Kokabiel raised his hand above.

[Falling Star!] as he mutter the word a dozen of magic circle appear on the sky. From the magic circle a doazen of large piece of rock… no, I should say a star itself had descend from the sky. Some were burning brightly while other is Frozen solid. There also a start cover with spark of lightning and some of them with cover by a swirling of wind.

"hahaha…. Take this. although it not as strong as Helel [Morning Star!] it is still strong enough to destroy this whole city!" Koabiel laughing gleefully. I cant even found time to be surprised… what he said is probably true… but what he didn't knew the barrier cast around here is not a normal one. It was a barrier that had been powered up by Ame no Murakumo itself. the city should be safe even if the attack hit the ground. The town may be safe but the problem is how the heck am I going to survive against that.

A few second more before the meteor hit me…. i whack my brain as I try to thought of a way to overcome this. there must be something I could use to overcome this of all the void spell that exist inside of me… got it!

I hope Derf have enough energy to sustain this. but there still another problem…

"Rias! Make a barrier for everyone!" I shout at Rias. She doesn't seem to understand but she gathere the other including Issei who is currently being healed by Asia. Julio and that other boy for some reason is nt on sight so they should be fine… I hope. I ask Xenovia to hide behind Rias… thing could go bad from here on…

"Now then… have a taste of your own medicine!"

[World Door!] i cast a world door on each past where the meteor will past through as a Hole appear in the space as each meteor enter the Hole.

"wha- what is this!?" Kokabiel seem to show a shock look as many other hole appear surrounding him from above not giving him the chance to escape.

World door act like a doorway between two point. But that doesn't mean that the only usefull thing she have. I can also use it to redirect a projectile attack by connecting it with one hold to the other. In this case I change the direction of the [Falling Star] so that it will aim at Kokabiel instead. =

And just like that one by one each meteor coming out from the hole that had surround Kokabiel and then…

KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMM!

The biggest Explosion ever seen. It as if the whole world is being destroy. I whistood my ground a shockwave from it was about to send me flying.

A moment past as the smoke clear as it revealed a large crater on the ground.

*Cough* a few meter above the ground Kokabiel who look worse that he could be dead any moment appear. It seems he managed to escape but it appear the he wasn't able to escape the after effect of the Explosion judging just how worse he look.

"ISSEI! NOW!"

I shout at Issei… he isn't beaten yet… if Issei attack connect this time than I'm sure even Kokabiel wont be able to stand up anymore.

"this is the eeeeeeennnnnnnnddddddddddddd dd!" Issei charge as a trail of fire accompanying him as he charged at Kokabiel. His sword has let out a large burst of fire.

BURST!

Issei sword burst with flame as it struck Kokabiel or at least that what should have happened as Kokabiel with the remaining strength caused a shockwave causing Issei to blown away.. he seem warried of Issei sword aboive all else. He himself knew that the sword could really defeat him or probably killing him if the attack connect.

"ouch! He still have that much strength left?" Issei land on his but just beside me but he immediately stood up holding Helifire sword in both hand.

"Hang on a bit… just a little more and we can beat him." I said to Issei as I glare at Kokabiel. I'm a but worried considering the situation… he must have been desperate. And who knows just what is a guy like him will do when he was desperate.

"Impossible… I… this cant be… there no way I would lose to a mere human and Devil!" it seem he finally snap… I better get ready for whatever it is he might do….

Kokabiel held his hand front as a sphere of darkness form infront of him…

Hehehe…. How dare you do this to someone like me. I'll make sure you'll regret your ever born. Feel free to dodge this but I can't guaranteed that the group behind your back will be safe.

At his word I finally realized.

"Buchou, Asia… Kokabiel, you bastard! Now your trying to play dirty huh!"

"calm down Issei…" I said to him before he could do anything stupid.

"how could I calm down at a time- before he could calm down I whisper something in her ear.

"really! Is that really possible!?" issei tone suddenly change when he listen to what I told him. what a simple guy…

"if you could beat Kokabiel I'll give you a lot more of the picture I kept…"

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The jewel on the Boosted Gear glowed brighter than before!

"yosh…. I feel fired out now…. I feel like I could even take a god… oh wait… god didn't exist… but Kokabiel…. This time it will be your demise. As if answering Issei resolve a flame around Issei sword start to methamorphes as a string of fire dance around his sword like a DNA. Not only that but each line was with Different color as white and black flame swirling around the sword.

"This is… what happened!?" Issei show a confused look at the sudden changed.

"Finally… I was getting tired that you never unlock the sword full potential." At one look I could already tell what happened.

"Full potential? What do you mean by that? And why did I feel the same kind of energy as Kiba holy-demonic sword?" hm…at least he could tell that much.

"Isn't it obvious? Booster blader is a Holy-demonic sword in the first place. I create it with that thought in mind. Though once you got your hand on it the sword absorb some of your dragon power. that might be the reason why no one notice it at all."

"Eeeeehhhhh!" issei show a surprised look at that. Guess I can't blame him… after all I just did something that shouldn't be possible.

When the sword is finish I could still sense Holy-demonic aura within it but for some reason when Issei use it the Holy-demonic aura disappear. But I finally understood it… the sword follow the law of the universe. now that the fact that God didn't exist anymore had been made knowledge to it owner it must have remove the restrain on the sword as the sword return to it true form.

"Anyway… now not the time to chit chat. It either we face the attack head on or your master will be annihilated by it."

I point at the Kokabiel who had been gathering the energy while were talking. now that Issei calm down I can analyze the situation slowly. There no need to agitated Kokabiel by attacking him now or else he might fire his attack immediately without giving us any chance to think.

I held Derf on one hand and Durandal on the other.

"Hey, Derf. You know what this means right?"

"heh… do your worst… i kind of curious about what will happen to…"

At Derf answer I bring out a small gem from my pocket.

"what is that?" Issei ask looking curious but I don't have time to explain as I throw the jewel up as it start to float and glow. After that it was follow with Durandal and Derf as the two sword got caught by the light as they start to circle the jewel like a satellite.

Shiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee eeeeeeeeee!

A bright light cover the entire area for a second till it dim down. Floating in the sky above was not swords rather it was sword. what once had been a two sword had change to one sword. the new sword had the same shape as Durandal except with slight variation. It look more like the combination between Durandal and Derflinger though that isn't really to far from the truth.

"how is it?" I ask the sword as a voice coming out from the sword.

"not bad… I can feel tremendous power coming out from the sword. think you can handle it?" ht evoice was non other than derf.

"heh…. There are no Artifact that Myoznitnirn cant control… just who d you think I am Derf- wait… that doesn't sound right. For now let call you… Duran-Derflinger!"

With that I held my hand to the sword as the sword let out a bright light. Even though I was not a Devil I can practically feel the Holy aura emitting from the sword. Issei seem to be fine thanks to Booster Blader Holy-demonic aura protecting him.

"Duran-derflinger? That sound lame…. But that more like you partner! Let show this Fallen angel the power of Duran Derflinger!" more and more Holy aura coming out from the sword when Derf finish saying that.

"Kuh… a new sword… no matter... one would need a speed of a god if they want to evade this."

[Black Star!]

[Haste!]

Me and Kokabiel shout at the same time as both of our skill activate simultaneously. The sphere infront of Kokabiel shot out like a Bullet… no, the sphere is moving at the speed of light. what a frightening speed. not to mention I can feel the destructive force of it is enough to destroy the entire school if there are no barrier.

If I was late even for a second to activate haste we would have been hit already/ but thanks to that I can see the attack move at slow… no, the attack is still moving fast but I can still track it with my eye.

"this is it!"

I raised [Duran-Derflinger] as the sword shone brightly. Thanks to Myoznitnirn I already found out some capabilities of this sword. One of them is….

[Dispel Slash!] With a swung of the sword a razor shape of light flew from the sword as it met with the [Black star]. Normally Dispel won't be able to completely vanish a magic power that have substance in it. the black star seem to be the same. It feels as if this is the star itself flying straight at us.

Both projectile met each other but what happen is the the razor of light past through the [Black Star] as it split it into to before vanishing.

I can feel time is moving again as the attack flew through toward Kokabiel. There also another abilities that Duran-Derflinger possess.

[Illusion!] a wall of rock surround Kokabiel but of course it was just an Illusion. But when one Combine it with the new type of Dispel…

The light change trajectory as if it has a will on it own as it pass through wach of the wall.

"kuh.. when did…" Kokabiel try to escape but the wall is completely blocking him out. How an Illusion could stop him you see… well the new Dispel have the same function as Explosion. I can choose what it is I want to dispel and if I Dispel what make it an Illusion in the first place than the Illusion will become realities.

"Ise! Now the time!" as I shout I use teleportation to move myself from Issei path.

"Right… this is it, Final attack! [Dragon Booster Flare Cannon!]" Issei held Hellfire sword in a way it tip are pointing at Kokabiel. A burst of energy gather at the tip before it fired a strong fire blast. A white dark Fire flew straight to Koabiel who is trapped by the wall. I don't think Issei is aware but if the attack connects Kokabiel is without a doubt died. if not for the barrier around the area the whole school will probably have been turned to ash already by the flame. Just prove how strong the sword is.

A few meters more before the attack connect. This is the end for Kokabiel… there no way for him to survive in that kind of situation. But then all of a sudden before the attack connects a wing of light appear out of nowhere for a short period of time that I doubt anyone beside myself notice it…

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivi deDivideDivideDivide!]

I'm not sure what happened but all of a sudden the blast slowly got weaken but before it could get weaken anymore the wing turn to ash due to the pressure from the flame.

"Voom" Flame engulfed the area around Kokabiel as he scream in pain. But unlike what I expected Kokabiel is still alive. he's barely alive from the attack.

"phew… guess that take care of it…" Issei breathe a sigh of relief. I have to admit though. The force that threaten to destroy the wholes town seem to had vanish with the defeat of Kokabiel. That was one less thing to worry about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Phew… finally it over. That attack just now is definitely end everything. As I feel this feeling of relief on myself flame start to surround [Hellfire sword!] as it formed changed back to the [Booster Blader!] it seem that this is the limit of this abilities. I wonder what the other element ultimate form is. if fire was this awesome the other must have been amazing as well.

"Buchou… I did it! I beat Kokabiel." I turn to buchou as I can feel all of mystrength leave my body.

*Clang* the sound of Booster Blader falling to the ground as my body start to lose strength as gravity start to pull my body towar the ground.

Before I fall to the ground I can feel myself landing on something soft.

"Yeah… you did it! Great work Issei!" I can feel Buchou carress my head and this soft sensation must be none other than Buchou breast. Haaa…. I think I could die happily now…

Asia immediately went on to treat me. her healing light really sooth my body. I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Duran-Derflinger… just what is it?" from not so far distance I can hear Xenovia talk.

"Just like you see it a combination of Durandal and Derflinger… I use a jewel called a 'Fusion Unit' which allow me to combine two item into one." I can hear Senpai voice answering her question.

"Combine? You sure did some unbelievable thing. Just what are you?"

"hm… I'm tired of answering this. I'm just a human famil- look out!"

*Boom* at that sudden explosion everyone become alert again. There seem to be a smoke from where Senpai stood before. When the smoke clear it revealed Senpai holding his sword and another one… a person with a high armor which got his fist block by Senpai.

"heh? Nice one… your as good as I thought." Buchou with the remaining of her strength fire a magical blast at the newcomer but the newcomer jump out of the attack as the attack past trhough hitting a wall from a far.

The person was flying… with the wing of light on his back he slowly descent as he land between us and Kokabiel.

"hehe… what an interesting match just now. I almost can't resist joining the fight just now. Sekiryutei… you have proven yourself to be strong, as expected of my rival but it appear your not at full strength right now so we'll fight later."

That person suddenly said something about rival. And why the heck did I have to fight him?

[So he finally appear.] Ddraig suddenly said.

"Do you know him Ddraig?" is he an acquaintance of Ddraig I wonder?

[no, I don't know the host but I do know the being inside the Sacred gear. Long time no see, Albion or should I said Vanishing Dragon!]

"…."

"…."

"eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

So what the wing I see just now wasn't just an illusion. It was the work of this guy. Is he an allied of Kokabiel… if that the case I better not let my guard down here.

"So…. This person here is the Host of Vanishing Dragon. Hm… his sacred gear is Divine Dividing and it appear it can half his opponent power that he have touch."

"ho… you sure know a lot. Remind me of someone… yes… I can half anything that I touch. Just like this."

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivi deDivideDivideDivide!]

Suddenly the Duran-Derflinger light start to dim… I can feel the drastic decrease of it power. so it ability is being half one by one. But this doesn't make sense… since he supposed to only half in ten second. There only one Explanation for this.

"That Armor… you achieved balance breaker haven't you. There doubt about it, it a [Divine Dividing Scale Mail]." Information keep flowing through inside my head. With Myoznitnirn I can tell what kind of artifact it is just from this distance.

Issei seem shocked that he supposed rival has gotten Balance breaker before him. Don't worry issei… I'll make sure you gain balance Breaker soon.. fufufu… it been a while since I train him, I wonder what I'm going to make him do...

"partner… my power seem a lot weaker than it originally is… you know what to do right. No matter how much his half our power it useless." At Derf word I nod as I activate one of the void spell.

[Dispel!] Just like that Duran-Derflinger gain backs all of his lost power. No matter how much power he halved I can just Dispel it to return it back to normal meaning his useless to me.

"Now this is interesting… you cancel out Divine Dividing ability just like that… all right then… I'll play with you for a while."

Following him I casts transformation spell as wing form behind my back. Both of us charged at each other as his gauntlet is meeting mine causing a large shockwave around the area. No one else is making a move as they watch me fight him.

"heh… though you armor is quite tough but I doubt it could whistood the full force of Durandal who had fuse together with Derflinger." True to my word his armor start to let out the sound of crack until it fully beoke into pieces. The jewel from his armor fall to the ground. I make a mental note to collect it later. it might prove to be valuable research material.

*Cough* he let out a little cough as a new set of armor appear over his body. It seems that he can replace the armor again even if it did break.

"haha… I only came here to retrieve Kokabiel I never thought I met someone interesting. Fine then…. Let continued our battle." he seem to be enjoying the battle despite being injured himself. Is he a battle mania by some chance?

[Haste!] I can see his move at very fast speed but he's no match for haste while using Duran-Derflinger. I easily surpassed him in speed as I reveal another blow blowing him away. Not giving any chance for him to recover I cast another spell.

[World Door!] a small hole appear in front of me as i thrust my sword inside it. but at the same time…

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivi deDivideDivideDivide!]

He activates his Sacred gear abilities as the sword Holy aura is decrease drastically. But that doesn't stop the sword from advancing.

Shukshukshukshuk

The sound of sword pierce through something can be heard. When the dust clear it show the Vacishing dragon being pierce by ten or more sword which came from a ten hole that was created surrounding him.

From the appearance of the sword it was clear each of them was the same kind of sword and the sword is none other than Duran-Derflinger. This version of world door seem to not only crossed space but time as well as it showed that two or more of the same thing is exist in one time.

I pull back the sword as Vanishing Dragon fall on the ground.

[Vali, this person dangerous. You can't beat him yet in your current condition.] Another voice came from his direction.

[so your finally shows yourself… white one]

This time another voice coming from Issei gauntlet.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armor's jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell.

"I hate to admit but it but Albion right. Your quiete strong, what your name?" despite being stab by ten of Holy sword which possess full power of Durandal.. Well technically the power already been reduced by his Divine Dividing but he still got stab by it nonetheless… he appear to be fine.

"Saito, Hiraga Saito." I answer him before I point my sword at him again. "what make you think I'll let you escape with Kokabiel?"

"hm… the name Vali… let us fight again when the time come." ignoring my word he told me his name as the wing of light covering him and Kokabiel… I can hear he activate his sacred gear at the same time as they flew into the sky. The sound of glass shattering can only mean that the barrier got broken. He probable half the barrier power till to the point it was breakable. What a dangerous guy.

"yosh… that should wrap things up… though Kokabiel escape at least there no casualty on our side." I said trying to wrap thing up…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

What with all their disbelief look on me.

"Ahem… though I knew it already to late but what are you again?" Rias finally broke the silence.

"What am i? I thought I said many times over I'm a human."

"Don't joke around! No human even magician could do thing that you've done! There no way a mere human could create a sword not to mention it was a Holy-demonic sword that is even on par with legendary sword!"

Once again all eyes was on me… I seem to forgot that this is not Souna and the gang which already been informed of my abilities. Rias and her group doesn't know much about me except that I'm a familiar of Devil. The four Maou had decided it better to keep me a secret for now.

But I don't think they could keep this a secret forever. Now that the angel and fallen angel side had already aware of my existence I don't think it was a wise Idea to keep it a secret from your allied anymore.

"all right… I'll tell you everything about void."

"Void?" Rias show a confused look. "is this also related to that weird power Souna use?" she must be refer when they battle against Exoda… I don't think it was wise to reveal about chaos so for now I'll settle with void.

While I was explaining some things I can Souna and the other came running. The barrier have fall down so there no need to maintain it any longer. Anyway… let finish thing up… the battle today had cause a lot out of me. there no doubt that once Gandalfr wear off the feedback wouldn't be great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At another place not to far from where Saito and the other is two figure materialized out of nowhere.

"kuh…. Strong… as expected of the legendary sword not none of my attack working at all." Julio said as he clutch his injured shoulder.

"heh.. you're not bad yourself. I never thought a normal priest could survive against both Kusanagi and Totsuka no Tsurugi… you have my respect." Julian said though he doesn't seem to injured a lot but he still got a few scratch all over his body and clothes. "Now then…I have enough fun for today… I'm going to take my leave. Let us meet again sometime Julio-niisan!" as Julian finish saying those word wind start to cover his body as he disappear with a swirl of wind.

"next time huh… let just hope it not anytime soon." With that Julio also leave the area. He need to report about the nonexistence of God to his master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later.

"sigh…"

"…"

"big sigh…"

"…"

"Bigger sigh….."

"just what is your problem." Souna finally talk after a few moment of silence.

"oh you noticed, as expected of Souna..."

"It would be weird if no one notice that."

Souna conter my word easily. Can't she at least take a joke?

"Anyway… any news about the one from the church? I haven't heard a single news about them at all." after that last battle Julio for some reason has disappear. Meanwhile Xenovia together with Irina return to the church. I don't know what happened after that.

"Oh you haven't heard yet." at Souna word I show a confused look.

"Heard what?"

"One of the person from the church… the Durandal user. She officially is Rias Servant. In fact I just finish her paperwork as a transfer student. Starting tomorrow she will be enrolled in Kuou private academy as Student."

"waitwaitwaitwait! Did you said she just become a devil? And… gah what the heck… I'm an idiot for worrying about them!" i was sure that they would receive some punishment because they were orking with the Devil. From what I heard the church is quite strict. If they found a trace of heritic hey would not hesitated to cut the person off even if the person is a Saint.

"heh… your worrying about them…"

"Souna… you look angry for some reason."

"I'm not angry!"

Souna reolied back but her tone reveal that she was really angry.

"no, your definitely angry!"

"I said I'm not angry, why would I get angry when your worried about someone els- I mean… nothing!" with that Souna ran off from the room with a blushing face. did I do something wrong? I better apologized to her the next time I see her.

Anyway… since she just ran off like that who would do the paperwork for her? sigh…. Guess I'll fo it for her. I've been with her for quiete some time now that I already learn how to do this paperwork all by myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…huff…huff…*Splash*" Souna splash some water to her face to calm her down.

(why am I angry? This is not like me at all!) Souna cursed within her heart. When Saito expressed his worries for other girl for some reason something seem to pierced his heart. She also participated in that battle but he doesn't even show any worried about her at all… was what she had thought at that time.

(Fufu….)

"!...Who's there!?" Souna shout but the voice just echoed back within the bathroom.

Is it her imagination?

(I'm not an imagination…) there is it… that unknown voice again.

Souna look around her surrounding but she can't even sense a single presence at all. not to mention that the voice doesn't really talking to her from outside. It feels as if someone is talking inside her mind.

Suddenly Souna notice something out of the place. In front of Souna was a mirror. But the problem is not a mirror but what the mirror reflects. It was the figure of Souna except that the image didn't follow her movement like it should.

(It been a while…) Souna image in the mirror spoke.

Stream of water flow through Souna hand as she prepared to cast a spell…

(calm down) the mirror Souna spoke and just like that Souna felt calm. But she could tell it was some form of control. Whatever it is behind the mirror seem to posses ability to control her emotion.

"Who are you? Or rather what are you?" Souna ask calmly. Since she was calm she decide to ask the most logical question.

(me…? we met not too long ago… try to remember…) they have met? Come to think of it the mirror Souna reminds her of someone….!

"don't tell me, Nyx!"

The Mirror Souna or rather Nyx nod.

(yes…I am Nyx… Goddess of night. since you also possesses the ability of Chaos I could connect my soul with you. Right now you and I are the same.) Nyx said.

"what are you doing here? I thought you can't leave that place where you being sealed at?" Nyx… since her power is to destructive had been sealed long ago by a God from Bible with the help of other God from other Mythology.

(Well… I've got bored so i decide to come out. Since you and I possess the same type of power I could transfer my Soul to your body. As long my Body doesn't leave the seal they shouldn't be any problem)

"You got bored… but what are you planning to do on outside in the first place?" Souna wouldn't admit it but it felt uncomfortable having another being inside her. Not only that but the being seem to be able to affect her somehow.

(hm… I'm not sure. For starter how about I help you make that boy you love fall in love with you… even though I'm like this I have some experience in Romance as fellow girl.)

Souna face went beet red when Nyx said that.

"w-what are you talking about. I-im not in love with Saito or anything!"

(no one said about the boy name.) And just like that her face become more red and one could practically see steam coming out from his body.

"i-I mean…." Souna doesn't know what to said anymore. She basically just confessed that when Nyx mention a person she love Saito face immediately pop out. she doesn't know why… normally when someone ask her who she love she would answer without doubt that it was her Sister… she don't know when her feeling start to change for him.

(Haha… it was fun teasing you… I could get use to this kinf of lifestyle." The way Nyx said as if she plan to stay inside Souna for forever. Sigh… now she have someone talking inside her… is that Sekiryutei also feel like this with his Dragon? On second though the Dragon should have a lot to complain considering what kind of mind the Sekiryutei have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next Day. At the main workshop within Saito facility.

"fufufufu… I can do it…. with part of Divine dividing it possible to create a sword similar as Booster Blader." I said to no one in particular as I observe the fragement of Divine Dividing that collect during that last battle.

Now that my existence have been known to both Angel and Fallen angel there might be many people targeting me for my power. I need to become stronger in order to protect myself and the people I care about better.

Since I didn't posses magical power I can't train like Issei is where his magical capacity increased with every training. I should focus on my equipment instead. With this thought in mind I make a mental note to visit the Elf later. I want to talk to the blacksmith there about a new sword.

Things will only become hectic from here on.

* * *

Hm… I can't seem to resist the urge to post the chapter when I finish with once. Here it is the end of Volume three arc and the beginning of the new Arc. I'm not sure I did great on the battle here but I hope you enjoy it. oh… if you said Vali look weak in this chapter it only because he haven't gone all out yet. not to mention Saito is just to strong with Duran-Derflinger and with his Dispel spell Vali Divine Dividing is as good as useless. The same could be applied to Issei if Saito use Dispel all the Boost he accumulate will revert to Zero. That is if they ever got into a fight that is.

the next chapter will be focusing more on relatonchisp and comdey meaning i will be concentrated on the Harem. anyway... hope you guys enjoy it.

Tell me what your thought about this chapter, review is greatly appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the plot.

* * *

Today is another normal day…. At least it was for me. There's no way a daily life being surrounded by supernatural creature every day is normal for normal people.

Last year I a normal human is summon to different world. It not like where those RPG where you got summoned to be a Hero or something like that. I was summon to another world in other to become a Familiar of a certain pink hair mage.

A year past by as i face with the challenge that the other world have. finally after everything was over it was time for me to go home…. The truth is I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave her… the person that I love with all my heart. But due to the circumstance I have to go back without her.

Just when I thought I wouldn't have to deal with Fantasy like setting anymore I got involved with Supernatural setting instead. Upon returning to my world I met another girl. Because of a certain incident I accidently become the girl Familiar. Not to mention that the girl are not human. She is a Devil.

Thus… begin my new life as a Familiar of Devil…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RING! RING! RING!

I was awoke by the sudden sound.

My head feel fuzzy and for some reason I can still remember the dream I just had. It was the Dream of my adventure in Halkeginia and this world. Halkeginia…. A continent in which human in the other world live. Someday I'll definitely found a way to open a path back to that world.

Before that I have a school to attend to… what a drag.

After finishing my morning ritual I quickly change to my school uniform. It was a Kuou Private academy. Due to some circumstance I got transfer here and that where I met the girl who becomes my master again. It was spring if I remember correctly and now the season is summer.

Time sure past quickly, without me realizing it, a season had passed. Summer break is just around the corner but even so i can't stand the heat already. I honestly doesn't want to go to school today but who knows what my mother will do to me so with a Heavy heart I came to school.

It still morning but I can already feel the heat of summer. Sigh… maybe I should stop by the school pool later. I should ask the other with me. Watching the girl in swimsuit might make me feel better. At this thought I start to imagine Souna and the other girl in swimsuit.

"What with the drool? It disgusting!"

I would have been surprised if it was the me from a month ago but I seem to had gotten use to Souna appearing out of nowhere like that. of course add to the fact that I didn't do anything wrong this time I don't have any reason to feel guilt. Imagine a girl in swimsuit is a man right so I don't think anything wrong with it…. as long she didn't read my mind that it.

"Oh Souna, Tsubaki and Siesta.. Good morning." I greet Souna and the other two who with them. Siesta seem to go all her way out to make some distance between Tsubaki and Souna.

"Morning…"

"Morning Saito."

"Good morning Sensei."

The three girl said back.

When I take a look at the girl I notice something wrong with Souna.

"Is something the matter Souna? You look pale today?"

It was clear from her expression that she seem to lack her usual strict expression.

"Eh… n-no, nothing wrong. I'm just a bit tired that all." Souna said and she appears she doesn't seem to want to talk about it but I feel worried so I pressure her for an answer.

"There no need to worry… I just tired from dealing with someone.. that all. geez… your overreacting." She said and it doesn't seem she want to tell us about this 'Someone' so I decide not to ask anymore. Still someone that could make Souna like that… the only person that pop out on my mind is her sister…

"Anyway, it seem we would be getting a new member today."

Tsubaki seeing that it better to change the subject spoke.

"New member?" I show a confused look.

"Oh yeah… since you're here might as well told you. I receive some notice form higher up that they will be sending someone And that person will be my Servant starting today." Souna said as if remembering something but I can see she was desperate to change the topic so I decide to just go with the flow.

"A new member huh… if I'm not mistaken the only blank Evil piece is Rook right. Do you know who is the person?" if this person become one of Souna Servant then the Souna Evil Piece will be completed and there is no way for me to become her Servant even if I want to. Not that I care… it doesn't matter whether I was her Servant or Familiar it wont change our relationship just because of that.

"I'm not sure… we'll found out soon." While walking to school our small talk continued. Siesta was silent the whole time while acting like a Bodyguard. Cant blame her with how many killing intent surrounding us… or rather all the killing intent was directed at me. Siesta seem to learn well not to attack them… during her first time with me she almost unsheathed Ame No murakumo just because someone else glare at me.

So far nothing has happen yet but I doubt I would have to worried. Unlike Issei my reputation in school is quite good. I can even say I was a bit famous with a girl… especially the girl from Kendo club seem wanting me to be their coach. After I managed to defeat all of them without even hitting back I seem to get quite a reputation on myself but thankfully I'm already gotten use to the situation like that already.

Back in Halkeginia after saving the country twice I was regarded as a hero and It wasn't exaggerated when I said some people basically worship me. I can never got use to situation like that but compare to the current situation it wasn't so bad that I couldn't handle.

Finally we arrive at school though the killing Intent seems to get worse when I enter the school ground. Come on…. can they target someone else? Issei should be the better choice. He got many beautiful woman surrounding him and even with his perverted act he doesn't get any punishment. If it was me I would have been hit by Explosion already. Wonder what did I do wrong?

Just as I thinking this I open my shoe locker, there seem to be something similar to the Love letter.

"WHA, WHAT'S GOING OOOONNNNNNNN!"

This unexpected development caused me to shout out but I quickly shut up. C-calm down…. It just a love Letter….. THERE NO WAY I COULD CALM DOWN! I never even got a love letter back in my whole life and the other world doesn't have this kind of thing which make me quite confused on what to do…

"What wrong?" on my side Souna ask me seeing my outburst.

"WAHH! n-nothing! Nothing wrong! Definitely nothing wrong!" in my panic I quickly stuff the letter in my pocket before she noticed it. I don't know why I did this but for some reason I feel like it was the best course of action not to let other knows.

"Suspicious…"

"Very suspicious…"

"…"

The three of them glare at me. crap… how did I got out of this situation… maybe I should dash-

"Siesta!"

Before I could move at Souna word Siesta in a flash has block my escape road.

"Saito-kun… would you mind handing me that thing in your pocket!?"

Tsubaki ask with a smile but I her eyes are dead serious as if telling me she would take no for an answer.

"I-I don't know what you mean…" I said trying to play dumb.

"You can't fool my eye Sensei, I can see clearly it was some sort of Letter."

Damn it! Why did they so sharp at this time. I thought Devil supposed to be weaken during the day?

"Letter? Could it be… Love Letter?" at Souna word the girl let out a killing intent. Why are they so mad for? It shouldn't be their business if I receive a Love letter. but for some reason I feel like I'm the guilty one here, why is that?

I look around and I can see the other student seem to have escaped already. They must have decide the place was dangerous so they instinctively leave… just how dangerous it is!

Slowly the three girl surrounding me got closer as I take a step back until my back was met with the locker. Kuh… isn't there a way for me to escape? I pray silently… even though God doesn't exist anymore I kept praying hoping a miracle to happen…

"Arre, what is everyone doing?" as if my wish was answer a girl… appear. The girl was a Half Human Half Elf. Her name is Tiffania Tudor and her most notable appearance is her giant Breast that won't lose to anyone.

"Sensei seems to got a love Letter…" Siesta answer her question. The three of them seem to have convinced that the letter in my pocket was a love letter even though I haven't check it yet. hm… but I think it was a Love letter… why? Because I was hoping it is. I mean… this is probably the first Love letter I receive, there no way I can ignore it.

"Eh, um…this is troubling…" Tiffa seem to mumble something when she heard that but since her appearance had let the other let down their guard I better use this chance.

"Well then… I better get goin-"

*Woosh*

Just as I was about to make my grand Escape suddenly a gust of wing forming some sort of Barrier preventing me from escaping.

"oioioi… using magic in school is forbidden!" I can't believe it… they even resort on using magic not to let me escape? Thankfully they aren't any people around.

"um… I'm Sorry, But… can I see it… that love letter?"

Eh… did Tiffa the one who cast that magic? And she seem she was interested in the letter I just receive.

"Sorry, even if it Tiffa I cant hand you this latter." I said to her. this is the first Love letter I ever receive in my life i cant give this to anyone.

"b-but-"

Haha… Tiffa look cute fidgeting like that… even is she ask me like that there no way I would-

"-I don't want to hurt Saito-san."

"ARE YOU A DEVIL!" I accidentally shout this but when I think about it again she is a Devil. I mean literally. But I can't imagine a person like Tiffa would said she want to hurt someone… is this some sort of side effect of becoming a Devil? Or maybe she got it from other Student council member.

"Now then, there no escape for you. Time to give up." Souna said as with a manner that said "Checkmate". Kuh… right now there are four girl surrounding me. i wonder why they so interested at the love Letter I just receive? Hm… my guess is they are worried about me. After all Issei did die being killed by his first girlfriend after all.

Even if that the case I won't give up this Love letter(?). if I could I would love to cast world Door right now but Derf doesn't have enough magical energy to provide for the energy. I don't want to use Lifdrasir In this kind of situation. even though with the new ability that allow Derf to collect surrounding energy there a limit to it and the maximum amount collected won't be enough for me to activated [World Door] or [Teleportation]. Though I can use the later but the limit is only about 10 meter. If I want to teleport further it will require a lot more energy.

Let not think about this right now as I need to think a way to get out from here. Please god… give me some sort of Miracle here…. But there no way that could happen. After all God are gone. Maybe I should pray to Maou then. Let see… Lucifer is Rias brother so he out. the same can be said for Leviathan since she Sona Sister. Beelzebub… there no way I pray to that guy. Asmodeus is… never met him but I heard he was super lazy. I don't think it was a good idea to pray to that kind of guy. Next is…none. All the Maou seem sort of useless.

Maybe the Fallen angel…. Nope. I don't have much knowledge about them beside that there are made up of an organization called Grigori and it governor is someone called Azazel. Not to mention that I wasn't in good terms with Fallen angel lately.

Ah… forget it…anyone is fine but please give me the chance to escape the current situation.

Just as I thought of that as if something is answering my prayer…

*Ding! Dong!*

The bell signaling the start of the first period can be heard and that all it took to take the other eye on me. using this chance I dash between the opening as I head for the classroom. I should be safe during study period because someone there no way they could do anything to me while there are other student around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though I said that it doesn't change a fact that Souna seat is just beside me. her distance from me is less than one meter. Even so I purposely ignore her piercing glare as I stare in front pretending to focus on the lesson. I don't even have the chance to open the love letter(?) with how her stared at me as if waiting for me to bring out the letter from my pocket. I can see Tsubaki a few seat from me were staring at me. I guess I have to endure it till lunch break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It feel like forever till it finally lunch break. As soon as the teacher leave the class I immediately stood up to make my escape.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Before I could escape Sona grab my collar preventing me from running away. This remind me on the day I first transfer here. When I first transfer here I was still warried of Sona and just when I was about to escape she grab me like she did today. Knowing Sona I don't think I could use the same trick as back then so I have to think of another way.

"What happened?"

"it Kaichou and Saito again… I wish their done their lover quarrel somewhere else."

"haha… it always the same with them."

Despite the situation my classmate just watch with interest. From their eye Sona and me are going out. How many time Sona and me explained that it was a misunderstanding but were already tired of it since they never listen. Because of that Sona didn't even respond to their word as she keeps her grip strong. But I know a way to distract Sona... ever since becoming her Familiar I rarely leave her side except when I'm going home or have other thing to do alone. That why I knew her weakness.

"Ah, Serafall-san."

"Eh… Nee-san?" at my word Sona quickly turn around as I can feel her grip weaken.

"Got you!" with that I tried to feel Derf through the ring in my finger as Gandalfr rune glow a little but I make sure no one in the class notice it.

Hehe… if Serafall weakness is Sona than Sona weakness is Serafall. What a great sister those two are.

"I wont let you!"

As I was about to dash to the door Tsubaki stood blocking my way. Damn…. I forgot there another one in this classroom wanting to get in my way. I admit Tsubaki is strong. I can't surpass here just with Gandalfr Boost alone.

As I charged at her direction I make a motion of bringing out something from my pocket. I can't just materialized something in front of this many normal people so I have no choice but to make it look like I was bringing something out while I take out something from my storage.

Without hesitation I drink the pile of liquid that I bring out.

Tsubaki was on her guard as she prepare to intercept me...

*woosh*

With the trail of wind I passed through her before she can even react. I don't need to turn around to see her shocking look but right now I need to find a safe place for me to hide for the time being. I thought of going to the underground Facility but the entrance was a bit far from here. By the time I arrive lunch break will be over and I have to return to class.

"oi! Don't run in the Hallway!" a teacher I just past by shout but I mentally apologized. I can't slow down here or else I got caught. This is a straight past so maybe I could use the same Potion again? The potion I just use is a [Rapid potion]. The name was Derived from [Excalibur Rapidly] since the potion is created thanks to the data I gather on the Excalibur. right now the Experiment was in a Second stage in which I tried to make an item which have the properties of the Excalibur.

Oh… there a stair just around the corner so without hesitation I take it. I arrive at the second floor. This floor is where second year classroom is. maybe I should hide in one of the room?

I don't have the time to think which direction to take so I just use my instinct as I ran through the hallway. The other student was looking at me weirdly but I ignore them. as I ran I can see two figure standing blocking my way.

"Sorry Senpai~ kaichou order."

"this look interesting."

Meguri and Yura both said the same time. To think that Sona even use the other in this as well. Is the Love Letter(?) is more serious than I thought of it at first. I can see the other student distancing themselves as if they could tell it wasn't safe getting near us.

Even so…. Since they are many weakness around they can't use any other flashy move so is should be fine. Then again the same could be said for me. if I were to use Haste it will look like I just teleported to the normal people eye. In that case it all depend on physical strength without any magic.

Since Gandalfr already activate I can use all weapon to the point of Mastery. So what if one own body was though as a weapon? Guess there one way to found out.

Yura charged at me as she gave out a straight jab. I move my head to the side a little as I tried to counter her attack with my own fist. She managed to block it with one hand as she throw the other at me. the image only come for only a second at me but that all it take for me to perform a Judo move as I grab her fist as I make a reverse throw.

BAM!

Yura fall to the ground looking daze. Ignoring her I make my way as Meguri stood Holding a Shinai on her hand. I wish I have a sword on my hand right now but due to many people watching I can't just bring it out.

"Hah!" Meguri swung the Shinai at me but I brought both of my hand in a clapping motion as I caught the Shinai.

"Eh?"

She was clearly surprise that someone just caught her attack just like that. her attack wasn't something you could just catch like I did. Her swung was fast that it almost impossible to catch it. depite that my body is moving by itself when I thought of catching her sword just now.

"hyah!"

With a swift motion I Karate chop her head making her dizzy as she fell to the ground.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to waste."

I said as I leave the area. I can hear some clapping sound from other student who seem in awe by what happened. I make a mental note on erasing their memories later. I don't want to attract any more attention than I already have.

But still I never thought it was possible. Gandalfr allow one to use a weapon at Master level. So what if when Gandalfr is still activate I was thinking on using a Martial art move? The result is… it was a success. If I were to make an example think of it like a Battle game. An X button will make the character launch a set of attack. And with the right combination one could unleash the Special move. In my situation all I need is to imagine what I want to do and Gandalfr will guide my body to perform the move perfectly like someone just activate my Special move.

For now I decide to call something like that [System Assist]. I could experiment with it later. As I ran I notice a room which I thought perfect in order to hide. There no way Sona would even think I hide there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I enter the room as I scan the surrounding area for a place to hide myself. Just I was about to move I can hear the door that I closed a moment ago open. Crap… don't tell me it was Sona?

"Senpai! What a coincidence meeting you here!" I feel a bit of relief when I notice it was Issei.

"oh… Issei huh… yeah… it really is a coincidence… hahaha…"

"hahaha…" Issei also laugh with me.

"…."

"…"

I decide to ask the question that had been in my mind ever since Issei arrive here.

"So… what are you doing here?"

"me… ah… there something you see… anyway… why is Senpai doing here? Don't tell me!?" Issei ask being vague as possible. He tried to dodge the question as he ask me.

"me… um… something… I think.." I gave out the same answer as Issei. What else could I said?

"haha… in that case I'm going over there." As Issei said that he went to the nearest locker as he put the sign "Not available" before entering the locker.

Just as I pondering about this I can hear the sound. It was the sound of the girl laughter which slowly coming closer. Crap! I thought this room supposed to be empty till after school. With no way to escape I decide to push my way into Issei Hiding place.

"Gah! Senpai, this place mine! Go and find somewhere else!" Issei doesn't seem to be pleased but ignore him as I close the locker. Thankfully the place was big enough for two people to fit in.

"oi… don't you have anything to do than peeping at the girl?" I ask Issei. Yep…currently both of us was in the girl changing room. it was obvious what Issei plan in here but as for me I only want to hide from Sona. That the only reason. I definitely don't have any idea on peeping at the girl….

"Senpai not one to said. Aren't you also have the same reason as me!?" it seem Issei had already thought that I have the same reason as him. cnat blame him really but I don't want someone to think of me as Pervert especially if that said someone is a king of pervert himself.

"me? I have my reason. Anyway… why would you chose this time of all time to peep. There no way someone would use the room during lunch Break." I ask him before I realized. The laughter of the girl… that mean that they are approaching this place. And what would you expect for a girl to be using this room?

"I heard from Matsuda and Motohama that the girl from Tennis club will be using this place. I think there are practicing for a tournament ot something." That answers the question at least. As I heard what Issei said.

But this is a problem. the girl already enter the room leaving no room for me to escape. I'm basically trap in here with Issei. If they notice us I might be label as pervert later and I definitely don't want that.

"While I was in deep though Issei is already enjoying the view- Damn it, I'm so jealo- I mean… what a pervert." Calm down Saito…. Just ignore the girl outside and focus on the matter at hand.

That right. Now is the best chance for me to inspect the Love Letter(?) while Issei is focusing on some matter I should quickly read the letter.

Just as I was about to bring out the Letter.

"Kya… Abe-Senpai! What are you doing!?" suddenly I heard Tiffa sound.

My hand stop reaching for the letter as I went to see what is Tiffa doing with the girl from Tennis Club.

"Fufufufu… that was amazing Tiffania. Who knows Someone with a body like this could playing Tennis so well." The girl which I presume Abe-Senpai said as she group Tiffa Breast. Kuh… I want to switch place with her…. nononono… I almost look like a pervert just now.

The question is since when Tiffa join the Tennis club? I never heard of this but if someone with a body like her were to play Tennis… I think an ambulance is needed each time she play Tennis.

Anyway, Issei been quiet the whole time. I thought he would have gone crazy at the spectacle in front of him.

"oi…" I whisper to him slowly as I shake him.

*Thud*

"G-" Gah! I almost let out a scream but quickly cover my mouth. It would be bad if they discover us. It seem Issei had already gone unconscious due to the blood loss. Blood practically pour over at my feet. I guess that kind of stimulation is too much for Issei. If it was me before I met Tiifa I might suffer the same fate as him.

"what that sound?" a girl voice can be heard.

Crap! Although I managed to cover my mouth in time it already to late to cover the sound from Issei falling.

"hm… let me check." Another girl voice can be heard. I peek through the hole and I can see one of the girl is coming this way.

What to do… I need to do something…..

Clak

The steel locker was open and then…..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girl scream when they see what behind the locker. When the other girl look what the first girl just look they also scream.

"This is… C-calm down… and one of you please get a teacher!" the person Abe-san said calmly. I got a feeling that I just inadvertently create a ghost story for this school. What they saw inside the locker room wasn't us but a pool of blood as a result of Issei nosebleed.

After the incident that Locker was forever seal away and never be use again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"phew… that was close." I breath a sigh of relief. it was hard to run when carrying someone but I think I made it far away from the girl changing room.

Issei was still unconscious from the blood loss so I ser him on the wall beside us. Looking at two empty phial I dematerialized the items as they went back to my Inventory. If I was even a second late on using the item I might be label as Pervert already.

In case anyone wandering, the item that I use just now was called [Transparent Potion]. Just like [Rapid Potion] the item was made base on Excalibur Transparency data. It will make the one who drink it to disappear for a set period of time. Not only just the user.. it also effect the clothes or any accessory the user wear making it quite convenient.

Because of that when the locker room was open they was no sight of me and Issei at all leaving Issei blood visible to the other. Using the chance I grab Issei and escape while still being invisible. i decide to ignore the whisper about murder or something. I mean… if one didn't know any better, by looking at the scene it almost look like someone just got killed not to long ago as the blood is still in liquid form.

Now then… what to do next.

*Ding Dong*

As I was pondering what to do next the bell ring signaling the end of lunch break. I haven't even read the Love Letter(?) yet but class is class so I better get back now. I better prepare to escape from Souna just as school finish today.

With that thought in mind I head back to the classroom leaving Issei on the floor. That guy can take care of himself and I a bit mad at the though of him peeping on Tiffa. i make a mental note to make him suffer some time later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he?" Sona wonder to herself.

No, in the first place why is she acting like thi? When she found out that Saito had received a Love letter she suddenly feel something rise within her. she feel like she wasn't supposed to allow Saito to read that letter.

(It love girl… what else it supposed to be.) the one who reside within her said.

Love… it true that she indeed fall in love with Saito… she had admitted it… but even if she knew that she Love Saito she isnt use to this kind of feeling making her more confused.

(hehe… for a Devil you sure a pure…)

'Shut up! It not any of your business!' Souna shoout in her mind. It was tiring dealing with the Goddess of night Nyx.

Nyx… the Goddess who rule over the night. she is one of being who stood at near the beginning of creation. One could even said she is one of the original God in Greek Mythologies.

Why is something like that is inside her? well Sona currently in possession of Chaos. The Force in which Nyx was said to be born from.

(anyway… do you think he has read it already?) Nyx ask and the only thing Sona could do is keep quiet. She wonders what Saito would do… from what she can tell Saito has already love someone else… how would his replied to the love letter?

No, come to think of it why would she thought it was a Love letter in the first place?

(It because I told you that.) Oh yeah… when Saito quickly hide something like a letter Nyx make a comment that it could be a love Letter. And Souna after hearing that doesn't seem to be able to think straight as she said the world out loud causing this whole chain of incident.

Why would a being known as Nyx know about thing such as 'Love Letter' in the first place. Surely the god doest use this kind of method aren't they?

(heh… despite being sealed I still possess the knowledge that happen each time night came. That how I learn of the existence known as Love Letter.) just like that Nyx answer her question for her.

'can you stop reading my mind for a second!' Sona said to Nyx. Goddess of night be damned. If she could gain knowledge through that then what the point on possessing her?

(sorry no can do… right now the connection make me know what you are thinking even if I don't want to. And knowledge and Experience are two different thing. Using your body as an Avatar I will be able to Experience what this modern world has to offer.)

And just like that Sona is stuck with Nyx. She have thought on telling one of the Maou but decide against it. if her sister found out about this she might even declare war against Greek God just to remove Nyx from her.

"Yo, Sona… how are you doing?"

She almost screams at the sudden voice but managed to retain her composure.

"oh..Saito… it noth- WAIT SAITO!" and just like that she failed to retain her composure as the whole class were looking at them before going back to their business when they notice it was Sona and Saito. It feel like the whole class had already gotten use to the two of them that they wont even think something weird happen between them even if it was out of character for Sona to shout like that.

"Ouch… there no need to shout." Saito cover her ear.

"Ahem… I mean… how is it? did you read the letter? how are you going to replied to it?" she decide to get straight to the point.

"I don't know why all of you seem to be interested in the letter but I haven't read it yet. to many thing happen… and I can't believe you even involve Meguri and Yura in this!" Saito complain. Oh yeah… when Saito escaped she had sent telepathic message to them to stop Saito since he seem to be headed for a Second floor. She was tempted to just use Explosion but held back due to many weakness that why she had to relied on others.

(Honestly… just how Dense this guy is? he didn't even notice that the other girl Jealousy!)

'haha… that just how he is. I can tell that he wasn't acting or ignore someone else feeling.'

(You seem so sure about it. what if he was just pretending not to notice your feeling and the other girl.)

'Saito… acting? I don't think something like that is possible. I knew he good at hiding secret but if something he's bad at is acting.'

Sona answer Nyx confidently. She knew Saito had kept a secret from her. something that if she were to found out about it would spell doom for him. she had been investigating the matter but haven't found any lead as to what secret does this guy is keeping from her.

"Oiiiiiii… what wrong? You suddenly went quiet all of a sudden." Sona return back to the real world when she heard Saito voice. It wasn't easy to notice the surrounding when one were having a talk with something within oneself. She wonder if the Sekiryutei also having this kind of problem when talking with his Dragon.

Sona has many thing to say but the teacher arrive as the student return back to their seat. Thus the class begin as Sona Saito and Tsubaki focus back on the lesson. She had signal Tsubaki to let the matter go till after school. Everything would be settled once the school finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hm… I don't know what happened but things seem to had calmed down after lunch break. But I held back on reading the letter as I focus on the lesson. Although this level of study is pretty useless to me since with Myoznitnirn I could absorb the knowledge better, right now I already study a university material. Human knowledge and Devil knowledge is a bit different since Devil make use of Demonic energy in daily life. That why I thought if I could combine human knowledge and Devil I might be able to create something. If only I could get a hand on Fallen angel and Angel as well it would be great but it impossible right now since i don't know any angel while I'm currently on bad Term with fallen angel.

Sigh… is there any Angel or Fallen angel somewhere around here… I like to meet one as long as they didn't have any intention on attacking me that is.

"That all for today… class dismissed." The teacher said as he leave the classroom signaling the end of school for this day.

Now then… I better esca-

"Wait!" as I was about to escape Souna shout make me stop. I shouldn't have stop when she said that but for some reason the way she said that make me think that she doesn't have any bad intention.

I turn around to face Sona who seem to have a trouble look on her face.

"Sorry for what happened this morning. I just act without thinking." Sona finally said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tsubaki, is this really the world I live or is it some sort of parallel world?" I ask Tsubaki who stood beside Sona and I can see even she was a bit shocked at how Sona just act. I mean… Sona apologized… I never thought something like that possible.

"Kaichou seem serious… I guess I better apologized as well for what happened." Tsubaki seeing Sona apologized decide to apolized as well.

"Ah… don't worry. I'm not mad or anything. In fact I'm grateful that you guys are worried about me. we don't know who these letter came from but I still have to read it no matter what."

I said to them.

"…"

"…"

Wh-why are they looking at me like that. did I get that wrong? I'm sure the reason for their action is because they are worrying about me. is there other reason behind it.

""Sigh…..""

Both of them was sighing at the same time.

"Saito-kun… you dense."

"well… this is the sort of guy he is after all."

Both of them seem to said something but I can't hear it well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just like that I finally found a shcelude place as I open the Love Letter(?).

[COME TO THE ROOFTOP AFTER SCHOOL]

A single sentence. And it said to come to the rooftop after school. Does that mean that a girl will confess to me directly… hm… I guess I will be rejecting her after all. even though I won't be able to meet Louise again my feeling for her haven't fade in a slightest. Because of that I can't give this girl the answer she want. Sigh… let get this over with shall we.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H-how is it?"

"SShhhh… I cant see quite well from here."

"hm… I can see Saito-san and there seem to be someone else infront of him."

"hoo… so that the mysterious girl that send the Love letter to Senpai."

"wonder how his replied?"

"*DokiDoki*"

"let stop here… we shouldn't interrupt them."

"fufu… although you said that but aren't you the one with a better view here Kaichou?"

"I,it not like I'm interested on their conservation Tsubaki!"

"Ah, Sensei seem to take a step forward. Should I slash the girl?"

"Don't slash a student with Ame no Murakumo!"

Souna quickly stop Siesta before she could charge ahead. She kind of understands how her feeling but this is something that Saito had to deal with himself. It not their place to interfere.

How did this happen again? Oh yeah… it was her fault. After she told the other that Saito seem to got a love Letter they decide to spied on him to found out what happened. Sona tried to stop them but in midway they somehow convince her to do this.

Behind them she can see Saji with a sulky face. he doesn't seem to interested in it but since all the other member are involved he have no choice but to tag along.

"kuh…First kaichou now another girl… shit, How lucky is that guy!?" Saji seem to mutter something but with all the commotion Sona wasn't able to hear what it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following the letter instruction I arrive on the school rooftop. Normally the rooftop was forbidden for student but for some reason when I arrive I found that the door is unlocked. Without much though I open the door and the I can feel a wind blowing.

Looking around I notice a figure standing near the edge. if I don't know any better I would have thought that the figure was about to jump of the building.

"Are you the one who sent me the letter?" as I got near the figure I can see she was a girl from school judging from the school uniform. But the weird thing is this girl seem to be wearing a Hat which resemble a witch hat and a Black cloak on her back. Is it some sort of Cosplay?

The girl with her back facing me nod. I can't quite see her face because of her cloak fluttering around but what I could tell that this girl is… short. Is she didn't wear our school uniform I would have mistook her for middle schooler already.

"I have something to tell you." The girl said slow enough for me to hear her. Here it comes!

"Ah well… you know, I appreciate what you did. It must have taken a lot just to deliver the letter." I decide to talk as I take a step to make sure she heard the my word. "I'm sorry; the truth is there someone else that I like. Like doesn't seem to be the correct word here… you can say I love this person with all my heart. That why I can't respond to your feeling."

As I finish my word I bow to the girl. I hope this will be enough. Even in that other world, there to many I hurt already. Siesta, Tiffa, Henrietta, Tabitha… the girl who Love me but I cant return back their affection. Of course I did like them as well but it not the same as liking Louise. The feeling I have for them is different from the feeling I have for Louise… that how it is.

"What are you talking about?"

"what I'm talking about… surely I was talking about your confes- wait… don't tell me, the reason you called me here wasn't because you want to confess your love to me?"

As I said this, I straighten myself as I got a good look on the girl….

"nope… I just want to see you. Ajuka-sama told me to assist you in your research in any way I can."

I was left speechless when I saw the girl face… the fact that she just said Ajuka doesn't even register on my mind yet as I take a look at her.

"T-tabitha!?"

I said the name of the girl in front of me but she tilt her head looking confused.

"Tabitha? Who's that? my name is Charlotte. Nice to meet you, Saito-Senpai."

The girl who look like Tabitha said. No matter how you look at her it was Tabitha. And if I'm not mistaken Tabitha real name is Charlotte. That can only mean that this girl is the counterpart of Tabitha and since the counterpart always have the same name mean the incident that caused Tabitha to cast her name didn't happen.

"O-ouch- don't push!"

"Stay still!"

"Kyaaa!"

*BAM*

Just as I'm still confused about the situation the door to the rooftop weapon as I can see someone stumbling as if being push by something.

"Everyone?" yep… it was the face of Student council member. Don't tell me they were eavesdropping the whole time?

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Everyone was silent unable to say anything. Even I was a bit confused as to what happened. I was really convince it was a Love Letter and to found out it was something else I feel a but depressed. Not only that there seem to be a lot of question that need answer. according to tabith- I mean Charlotte… she was sent her by Ajuka.

He did say he will sent someone but I never thought it was Tabitha- i mean Charlotte of all people. If Tabitha- I mean Charlotte, this is hard. To make it easier I should address her as Tabitha. In any case Tabitha here seems to have a connection with Ajuka does that mean she was a Devil In this world?

To many question that need answer and I can feel that this will be a long day indeed.

* * *

Finally it finish. It a bit hard to write the scene when it doesn't involve a battle but I managed to get through it. This chapter mark the beginning of Volume 4 arc. As I said this before this arc will focus on relationship meaning I will Explore a bit the background of student council member seeing that in the original Novel there aren't much information about them in the first place.

I decide to include Tabitha here and I sometime ponder what to do with her name. if each alternate possess the same name there no doubt that the Alternate Tabitha will be using her real name that why I decide to use it. hope you guys don't mind.

One more thing I apologized to those who are waiting for me to update my other fic. My Pendrive seem to disappear for some reason together with the data in it. I'm to lazy to rewrote it again so hope you guys could wait till I got my motivation back to rewrote it again.

That is all… hope you enjoy this chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

"yosh… I think this should do it." I said to no one in particular but someone respond to my word.

"Do you really think this would work?" Derf ask me looking unconvinced.

"Definitely… I think." I answer him. Standing in the storage room I make sure there no one around before I return back my attention to the mirror in front of me.

(I'm ready on this side…) a voice can be heard inside my head.

"All right… Tabitha… once the mirror glow makes sure to record everything." I said to the voice in my head. It was Tabitha who currently using some sort of Telepathy from within underground Facility.

"Understood… but my name Charlotte." She still haven't gotten used to it? I for once can never get used on calling her Charlotte so I decide to just stick with Tabitha. She did protest at first but now all she did was remind me as if she didn't mind it at all.

A few days had passed since she first join. There no way I could forget that day. After all so many things happen that I don't even know where to start. But if one thing to blame is all because of that letter that Tabitha out in my shoe locker.

After that incident everyone gather in Student council room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Flashback'

"My name charlotte. Starting from today I will be one of Sona Sitri Pieces." The girl Tabitha or in this world was known as Charlotte introduce herself. To make things easier I decide to address her as Tabitha.

"So you're the new person that Sona said was coming?" I ask her as she nod. Judging from her behavior she act almost like Tabitha except that this person here is a bit more talkative.

"I thought Ajuka-sama already informed you of this?" she looks at me confused.

"ah… come to think of is he did said he was going to send someone… but I never thought that someone would be Sona new Rook." When I thought about it again this whole matter is suspicious. I take a quick glance at Sona as she noticed me she give me a small nod.

Just from that I can already tell what she meant. Taibtha here didn't just come as my assistant. She must also task with the job on observing Sona. There no way they can just leave someone who possess a power that could even destroy the whole world freely like that.

I bet this was done without Serafall knowledge because I can't see someone like her agreeing on something like this. That why they send someone to be one of Sona servant so they could observe her better. If they didn't have that kind of intention then they wouldn't need to send someone as a new rook. They could have just sent someone to assist me without the need of becoming Sona servant.

"All right… before we begin the exchange servant I need to confirm which master that you serve before?" Sona decide to get to the matter at hand. Evil piece system allows a King to change piece with another King but the condition is the type of Piece must be the same with new one.

"Hm... It Ajuka-sama…" she answers a matter of factly. This Tabitha seems to have a lot more emotion that her counterpart is. maybe it because the different on the way the grow.

But wait! Ajuka... as if that Ajuka! The Maou? I wonder what sort of relationship that this Tabitha have with Ajuka?

"I see…" Sona answer as if she didn't care at all. Maybe I should follow her example? And with that I decide to shut my mouth as I watch the ritual. I watch as a sphere of light which resemble a Rook piece come out from Tabitha body as the Rook Piece on Sona hand went inside Tabitha body.

"Transfer complete. Acknowledging Sona Sitri as a new master." Tabitha mutters monotonely as she kneels with one knee on the ground. "I Charlotte pledge my loyalty to Sona Sitri from now on till the contract valid."

Tabitha said and I can't help but feel awe at the scene. I mean.. it wasn't really necessary to do any of that but she still did. Sona seeing the situation answer her with the same type of vigor.

"Very well…I Sona Sitri accepts Charlotte as my Servant Rook…. Welcome to the Family." Sona said without pausing. How could she said embarrassing line like that without faze a bit? Seeing the atmosphere the other keep quiet as they cant find a right word to speak.

"Welcome to the team Tabitha." At my word she look at me weirdly.

"My name Charlotte. Please refrain from mistaking me from someone else." She said without any expression. That look more like Tabitha I knew.

"I'm not mistaken you for anyone… I just thought Tabitha is a lot more easier to said than Charlotte. Can I call you that?"

"no." immediate response. She doesn't even think for a second as she answers me.

"Come on…" I tried to plead but she just shake her head. She doesn't seem she would change her mind on this.

"It settled! I called you Tabitha whether you want me to or not." I also won't budge on this. Although I could just called her Charlotte I feel like Tabitha existence In this world would be non-existence if I did that.

The two of is glare at each other for a short moment.

"Okay... That enough you two…" Sona interrupted us. After that Tabitha was attack with a lot of question from the other. She seems to be able to blend in just fine. Even though were begin with a bad start I can already feel some sort of bond forming between the two of us.

Social link level up- there no way something like that could happen. At least it won't happen in this Universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(-pai, Saito-Senpai! Can you hear me.)

I was brought back to the realities by Tabitha voice. Our relationship sure progress fast. But that to be expected… after all we've been working together this past few days non-stop after all. I have to thank Ajuka for sending her.

With her there no need for me to look over the data that Ajuka sends me. Tabitha can answer most of my question immediately. She basically a walking encyclopedia I told you. It really make thing easier when I have someone else help in my research. Now if only my Ajuka did my other request I should be getting another assistant soon. There no way that girl could reject my offer. After all she did lose her bet and I still haven't told her what I want her to do.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand I face the mirror that was place inside the storage room.

"Okay… I'm going to do it." I signal Tabitha to make sure she prepared on the other side.

[World Door!] Facing the mirror I cast the [World Door] spell and instead of the usual Hole that open up in space the Spell cover the Mirror as it let out a bright glow for a moment before it completely Fade out.

"Did that do it?" I ask Derf just to make sure.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask that Girl?"

At Derf word I ask Tabitha about the situation.

(The mirror on this side just gave out a bright glow a few second ago.)

Tabitha answers me. If that the case then all that left is see whether it really work or not. Facing the mirror again I put my hand on the surface and then… a ripple like effect spread out on the surface of a mirror as my reflection vanished before being replaced by another reflection.

"Ah, I can see Senpai from here." The reflection, Tabitha said from image shown on the mirror surface.

"The same could be said here… not only image this thing can even transfer sound as well." I said to Tabitha beyond the mirror.

"Then… Senpai, please proceed to the next stage." At Tabitha word I put my hand on the mirror surface again but this time I put some force on my hand.

"Gah!" I let out a startled sound as my hand got sucked by the mirror and the next thing I found out is, I was in different place.

"Welcome back. Experiment success…" Tabitha greet me casually. Can she at least act a little surprised?

"Sigh… anyway; the creation of void Mirror is finally completed. With a few adjustments we could put it in all over the workshop."

Void Mirror… like the name said it was an item that work based on Void magic. I've been waiting to try this for a quite a while now but never got the chance to due to the lack of manpower. The arrival of Tabitha really help out.

With this Mirror one could go on to any other place immediately as long as there the same type of Mirror there. The working principal work the same as the Mirror beneath the Des ornies Function. Back then I didn't have Myoznitnirn yet so I didn't know how the mirror works. But one thing for certain that Mirror work by putting a Void Magic [World Door] into it. judging that it still work even after Void had disappear for more than thousand years I won't have to worry for it to suddenly malfunction.

It did take quieted a while to produce the same type of mirror which could accept Void magic but with Tabitha knowledge it didn't take to long.

"There something I have to ask… why would you need to create something like this? Shouldn't Transportation circle is much more productive?" Tabitha ask me.

As she said Transportation circle is much more convinent seeing that for one Magic circle could just be drawn by using magic but the Mirror will need to be put in the place in order to use it. not to mention it cost a lot.

"You won't understand if you think only from one Perspective. With this Mirror even one who didn't have a Magical energy could use it. For example Issei, I mean Sekiryutei… without Boost his magical power is not much different than normal people is. That means that even someone like him will be able to use it." I explain to Tabitha as she nod. Unlike the [Void Mirror] the Magic circle need someone to provide magical energy in order for it to activate. That also one of the reasons that Issei is still using a bike to do his Devil job.

"I see… I write this down on the report as well." Tabitha said as she bring out a small notebook as she write down something in it.

As she wrote this down the door to the Room suddenly open as someone step in.

"Ah… Senpai, Charlotte-chan here as well… that good."

"Meguri and Tiffa? that an odd combination. Did you need something with us?" I ask to the two who step in. seeing the two together feel weird somehow. Something must have happen.

"Is something wrong?" Tabitha ask looking curious as well.

"It nothing big… but I want to ask you something. Have you sense something weird while you were in school?" Meguri ask us.

"Something weird… can you be more specific." If she ask me something weird than as a fellow human I will be answering the Devil that had taken root in this school. For me Devil is a weird existence itself. Add to the fact that they didn't act like a Devil at all is making it weirder.

"ano… I'm sure you heard about that incident already.. were here to investigate about it." Tiffa answer but I still haven't pick up what she meant.

"Incident?" i take a glance at Tabitha but it seem even she doesn't know what Tiffa meant by 'Incident'. We've been focusing on the research for this past few days so I rarely pay heed any rumor happening around school. I'm sure Tabitha's the same as me else there no way for Tabitha won't know about it. After all, the girl basically a walking encyclopedia.

"You don't know?" Meguri look at me with a look "is this guy for real" as she turn to Tabitha before giving the same look to her.

"I've been busy lately, I don't have time for rumor you know." I said trying to defend my pride before she start to think of me as some sort of 'Shut in'. "Did something happen?"

I decide to ask her seeing that we won't go anywhere like this. and so explain to us what is the 'incident' she talking about and upon hearing it went pale all over my face.

"Is something the matter Senpai… your face look pale?"

"Are you sick? Let me heal you right away."

Both of them seem to notice my change in expression but I quickly reassure them. Tiffa was about to cast a healing spell but is top her telling that I'm okay.

"So… have you found out anything… the incident in the locker room that is." I decide to feign ignorance as I ask her. of all the thing that they could said why did they have to bring that Incident again. I was ready to completely forgot about it to…

The 'Incident' I'm talking about is the incident that happens during the event of the 'Love Letter'. it was when Issei and I was hiding inside the locker room. Issei was, of course trying to peek on the girl while the only reason I'm there was to escape from the girls….. I'm telling the truth here!

Anyway, thing happen and the two of us almost got caught but thanks to my new invention [Transparent Potion] which cause the user to become Transparent we were able to escape. But the problem is before I use it on Issei he already have a massive nosebleed due to… certain stimulation. I didn't think much about it back there but because there is a pool of blood in an empty Locker only caused a commotion throughout the entire school. I never thought something like that could cause a commotion this big,

Anyhow, back to the present. Meguri shook her head when I ask about it.

"That why we came here. We thought one of you might have sense something." She ask her question again but I still haven't figure out what she meant by that.

"By something you mean…" Tabitha look at her as if she know what this something is.

"It ghost of course!" Meguri answer her immediately.

"Geh!"

Did I heard that right!? Did Tabitha just said "Geh" just now?

"uuuuu~ Meguri-san… please stop with the ghost please!" Meguri doesn't seem to notice Tabitha reaction because of Tiffa reaction when the word ghost is mention.

"hahaha… sorry, then how about Evil Spirit?"

"um… okay."

Oioioioioi, As long as it didn't called a Ghost your okay with it! aren't those two basically the same!

"So… do you sense anything like that?" she ask her question again. I of course knew that Evil spirit aren't involved in this but there no way I could let the truth out.

"No… I don't know anything about it. What about you Tabitha?" trying to divert the question I decide to ask Tabitha.

"…"

No reaction.

"oiiii….." I shake her body a bit as she finally give out some reaction.

"Eh… um, what…" she seem confused so Meguri ask the question again.

"G-g-ghost! N-never met them!" she answer stuttering. Honestly, hearing Tabitha stutter feel like a new experience to me somehow. I wish I have recorder with me so I could record it.

"Are you okay Tabitha? You don't look to good." Upon mentioning ghost she gives out a weird reaction. Is this what I think it is.

"I'm fine." Tabitha answer me with her usual composure. It seem she noticed she was giving a weird vibe as she retain her composure quickly. "anyway… I don't know anything about it. that is all. now then… I have some-"

"Ghost."

"dagghgtg- I mean data to exa-"

"Ghost."

"-ghghhhhh."

Every time I said the word ghost she seem to give out this kind of reaction. Hm…. This seem fun.

Anyway… Tabitha looks at me coldly and if look could kill I would have died a thousand time already.

"haha… so your scared of ghost Tabitha."

I said to her as the replied I receive is…

[Air Cutter!]

"Nwaaagh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the two of you are trying to find the culprit behind the incident?"

I ask the two. Since Tiffa was present it didn't take long to recover from being hit by Air cutter at point blank range. She can't even take a joke… why does all the woman around me seem violent for some reason. Is there some higher power at work that makes it so that every woman around me tend to resort to violence? Whoever it is I would love to punch it to the face if it exist.

Tabitha had gone off somewhere so that leave only me and the other two here. No doubt she doesn't want to have anything to do with this.

"yes… and Tiffa here is a valuable witness to the incident so I thought I ask her for help."

Oh yeah… she was there during the incident. But still there no doubt that Tiffa here seem to afraid of ghost a little. Despite that she still willing to help… I guess Tiffa is Tiffa no matter which counterpart she is.

"I see… if you don't mind let me help the two of you. No, please let me help you." I offer my help.

"Eh, Senpai would? that would be great!"

Meguri seem happy that I want to help her.

"Of course, I can't leave my cute Kouhai chasing after ghost without protection." I said with a smile on my face and this seem to cause the two to blush a bit.

With that the three of us work together to crack this case once and for all. of course this was bound to fail because the culprit is none other than me. no matter what I have to make sure the truth remain buried forever. If Sona found out I don't know if Explosion is enough to sooth her anger. If worse come to worse I'll just shift all the blame to Issei. It truly a Devilish plan to fool a Devil.

Fuhahahahahahahaha… while laughing like a Final Boss Character I follow after the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello there~ I'm Hiraga Saito 3rd year… can I have a moment of your time."

I said casually to the student passing by the hallway. In order to found out the truth about the incident we or rather Meguri decide to split up and gather as much of information as possible from other student.

Because of that I've been asking question to any people I detect.

The real culprit is me so why would I waste my time doing this you said. Well… it simple really. Because…

"I think I saw one of the pervert Trio entering that room before that incident take place."

…if something like this were to happen.

"I see, I see… look an UFO!"

The student turns around at my word and I make sure no one notice what I was about to do and then…

[Mind Wipe!]

The student was confused about what just happen but I ask him again with usual composure.

"do you know anything about what happened that day?"

"Ah… no, nothing important." He answers me with different answer as the memories about Issei has been erased from his mind.

"thank you for your cooperation~ if you find anything don't forget to tell me FIRST!" I said to him as search for another target.

Target Lock.

With that I head on to the next person.

"I think I saw… what his name again… that second year pervert before enter the room.

[Mind Wipe!]

"I saw him…"

[Mind Wipe!]

"he did walk in there I think…

[Mind Wipe!]

"I'm sure it was him…"

[Mind Wipe!]

"…."

[Mind Wipe!]

[Mind Wipe!]

[Mind Wipe!]

[Mind Wipe!]

….

….

….

"huff…huff…"

After a using that many [Mind Wipe] my stamina almost ran out. Thankfully [Mind Wipe] doesn't use to much magic to cast it considering I only wipe out one part of the person memory. That doesn't mean it didn't consume my stamina though. Magic and stamina are two different thing altogether. Magic is required in order for me to use Void magic while Stamina is required to substituted the chant that normally use for Void magic.

Anyway... What the hell! How come there so many witness saw Issei enter the room. Doesn't that guy at least check the surrounding before doing that? at this rate I wonder if there even a point of what I did earlier.

Anyway… as I still catching breath I notice someone walk by as I instinctively stop her.

"Oh yeah… I think he did walk into the girl changing room that day."

[Mind Wipe!]

Just how many person saw him! it been a while since me and Issei train together, I make a mental note to teach him to be more stealthier. For now I need to find any witness and erase their memories or else there a chance for me to become a suspect if this were to leak out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay Senpai, you seem tired. I appreciated that your working hard for the sake of helping me but there no need for you to overwork yourself." Said Meguri as she watched Saito who look tired that he having a hard time just standing straight.

"huff… huff… this is nothing… anyway… did you two found something?" even talking seem hard for him. She wander what make him so tired like this. just what kind method of investigation could cause someone this tired. she kinda want to know and not at the same time.

"there a witness that the Sekiryutei is seen entering the room before the incident so we thought we should start with that."

*Donk* at her word Saito collapse on the floor as if he just waste a whole lot of her life by doing something worthless.

"Kyaaa! Senpai suddenly faint! Tiffa, heal him quick!" she was a bit surprised by Saito sudden collapse but managed to told Tiffa to heal him immediately.

A few minute later.

"He seem fine and from what I can see his stamina seem to depleted for some reason." Tiffa explain as she tried to heal Saito with healing spell. Of course it didn't work since Healing spell could only heal wound or something like that.

"Sorry… I don't think I could go on for today. How about we continued our investigation tomorrow?" hm… if she could she want to resolve this as fast as possible. If there is really Evil spirit at work here then it was her job to eliminate it.

Oh well… it not like the Sekiryutei will go anywhere. It better if the three of them investigate it together. For now she have to wait for Saito to recover first. Not to mention it already late that she doubt the Sekiryutei even at school. She could meet him if she come tonight since the Gremory is active at night but from the look at Saito there no way he could recover that quickly.

"I don't mind." She answer as Tiffa nod agreeing with her.

"You need to take care of yourself better Saito-san. There no need to overwork yourself." Tiffa look like she was trying to scold Saito but with that kind of expression it won't scare anyone at all.

"Sorry about that… anyway… it was late already I don't think it wise for two girl to walk alone. Let me accompany you girls at least."

She looks at him as if he was out of his mind. Not that she didn't appreciate it but is he forgotten that the two of them are not normal girl? She didn't say anything about it as the three of them left the school together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew… so far I managed to delay them from meeting Issei at least. But the problem is what next? Maybe I should found Issei first and erased his memories of meeting me in the girl changing room that day? I haven't tried [Mind Wipe] on Devil yet so I don't know whether it would work or not. If it didn't work thing could be bad to me. Knowing Issei he'll probably let out the fact that I was with him at that time. There no way he would let himself going down alone if anything he would tried anything to take me down with him.

I have to think of something nevertheless. for now I better maintain my relationship with the two so that they wont suspect anything.

"Meguri-chan, I heard you were in a family with specialized in hunting Evil Spirit. Does that mean you have some sort of special ability to kill a ghost or something?" first step is to deepen our relationship. I don't think I need to worry with Tiffa but the problem is I barely knew anything about Meguri.

"Eh… what with the sudden question?" she seem to be taken aback by my sudden question. There no doubt that came out of nowhere but since it will take a while before we reach the dorm I decide to ask her the question.

"i just want to get clos- I mean curios that all." I don't know why but for some reason Tiffa eye look scary for a second there so I quickly change my word which as if by reflex.

"I also want a bit curious about Meguri-chan. It okay if you don't want to said about it thought." Good, if even Tiffa was curious about it I won't look to suspicious.

"Um… I don't have any problem talking about it. but to answer your question I only know the basic. For whatever reason I'm the only one who doesn't have the affinity to inherited the family power."

She seems sad as she said that I even regret asking in the first place. I wonder what she meant she can't inherit her family power.

"My family as you know possess the power to fight evil spirit. To make it easier we are Onmyouji."

"Onmyouji?" Tiffa tilt her head no doubt confused by the term.

"by Onmyouji you mean those guy who use.. Ofuda or something?" I ask just to make sure.

"Yeah… something likes that. Of course that not what make Onmyouji special. The Onmyouji have the ability to summon 'Shikigami' to aid them in any situation."

"Shikigami?" Tiffa tilt her head again hearing the term she haven't heard of.

"It something like a monster… I think they use some sort of charm to summon them." I told Tiffa what I know… at least what I learn from Anime and manga.

"Well something like that. but you if you said something like that infront of real Onmyouji they might killed you on the spot."

"geh… is that really a clan that hunt Evil spirit should do?" although I said this I make a mental note not to call the Shikigami Monster if I ever met them. if possible I want to avoid fighting as much as possible.

"to them being it look more like you were comparing them with the Summoner. They doesn't really get along with Sumonner and if you compare them together… well… that how they react."

"i see…" Tiffa for some reason doesn't show a confuse face this time. I wonder what is this 'Summoner' she talking about but I resist myself from asking. I could found out about this myself later on my own.

"Do you have this Shikigami Meguri-chan?" nice job Tiffa! I was about to ask her myself but Tiffa beat me to it. a Shikigami… I think it wasn't to far off from Familiar. It could be interesting to learn more about it.

"Like I said I only knew the basic. I don't know why but since my birth I haven't managed to summon even a single Shikigami. The only thing I could is some charm to ward off Evil Spirit."

Hearing her word I almost can't stop myself from asking.

How did she become a Devil?

If you think about it clearly why did someone who in the clan that specialize in hunting Evil Spirti become a Devil in the first place. There no doubt something happened but I better not ask her with my half assed feeling right now. I'm sure I know about it when the time comes.

"Oh, there the dorm. Guess this is where we part way." Noticing the dorm building not to far away I said this. I first wonder why would then need to build the dorm far away but it was obvious just from the residence of the dorm. The dorm was built for all of Sitri group to live. All female anyway… that mean Saji and I was living somewhere else.

"See you tomorrow Senpai!"

"Bye Saito-san."

Both of them said our goodbye as we both partways.

Time to get home. I would love to get to bed already. Using void magic continuously is hazardous for my body. If this were month ago there no doubt I would be aching with pain right about now. I guess I've improve much in just a few month.

I thought my life with all this supernatural would end when I return back to earth. Instead of ending it seem to be getting worse. I even fought with someone that could even destroy the entire city without much effort. Not to mention that there are still many being stronger than him. I met many people… I make new allies and also enemies.

Speaking of enemies I wonder how that guy doing? After that incident with Tiffa I haven't seen him at all. It still worried me the fact that he have Anti-Void existence within him. Come to think of it I still haven't know to much what this anti-void existence is. When talking with Gaia I have a feeling that she was hiding something. The fact that Judith possess the same mark as mine is worrying. Thought from what I see his power is much weaker than mine. That doesn't change much though because even without those Familiar marks he already so strong.

Hm… maybe I should have another talk with Gaia later. I was planning to visit the Elf later might as well pay her a visit as well. i already send the blueprint for the new sword I plan to make. It was the sword that will be created from Divine Dividing fragment. I'm sure that guy had finished analyze the data I gave him.

Anyhow… tomorrow is the day. I have to think of something to make sure that no one found out about what happened that day. I don't think visiting Issei house is safe right now since Rias and the Asia are living with him. they might be suspicious of me if I suddenly came visit. Then again I don't really feel like it. my body still feel tired and I rather go back and sleep than feal with Issei right now.

With that thought in mind I head back home as I rack my brain to think of a plan for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

? Place.

Three mysterious figure can be heard talking. Judith wasn't sure who are they but he ought to act sleep for now as he listen to their conservation.

"Is this really okay?" said one of the voices.

"hm… I also against this. You know too well just what kind of being the power came from. If something like that is revived even mother will have a hard time against it." the other voice said agreeing with the first voice.

"Calm down… Thanathos, Hypnos… even if 'IT' revived it won't be a problem if Nyx and I work together." Judith finally able to grasp two of them. Thanathos the personification of Death and Hypnos the personification of Sleep. Unlike a normal God they are the kind of being which is said to be unrivalled in strength. Why is a being like them here? The last thing he remembers was someone saved him from Evil God Loki. The only conclusion he get that they must have been the one who save him but the question is why?

"Well… it true that if the two of you team there no way 'IT' could stand a chance. But wouldn't the aftereffect of the fight would throw the whole dimension into Chaos? Our only goal is to revive mother there no need to go that far."

A voice either Hypnos or Thanathos seem too disagreed.

Judith would love to hear more what they said but he suddenly feel some sort of headache as he feel he was losing consciousness little by little. Soon… everything else gone dark as the voice disappears as he feel himself fall into the deep abyss.

* * *

Yo…. Sorry for the late. Actually I want to finish this whole thing in one chapter but decide against it considering how long it is. so I decided to separate it into two part. As you can see this chapter and the next will focus on the character Tomoe Meguri. I decide to make her clan an onmyouji considering Evil Spirit hunting kind of vague to me.

I did say that I will be focusing on the relationship on this arc. I will be focusing on the girl from Sona group. But I wont be focusing on anyone as I'll only focus on those who will be in Saito harem only.

Anyway… that is all for this chapter see you next time.


	30. Chapter 30: Saito VS Issei

Disclaimer : I don't own High school Dxd and Zero no Tsukaima. It belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

"Wait!"

I can heard Senpai voice from behind but I ignore him as I keep running. Seeing that his word didn't reach me he kept chasing me.

"There no need to be scared… I won't hurt you."

"THERE NO WAY I'LL BELIEVE SOMEONE WHO CHASING ME WITH A SWORD IN HAND!"

Saying that I increased my speed. even so it was still hard to shake him off… is he even human? I'm really starting to doubt that. Anyway… I better focus on shaking him off right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minute ago.

School had just finish for today. I was about to head home with Asia but Senpai suddenly stop me.

"There something I want to tell you." Was what he said. I told Asia to go home with Buchou first. From his tone it seems to be important and I don't know how long it will take.

But still… why is it he brought me behind the gym? Maybe there something he doesn't want other to overhear.

"So, what do you want?" I ask him as he pondered as if he should tell me or not.

"Stay still for a moment." He said to me. I show a confused look but before I could protest with a swift movement Senpai point his hand at me and then.

[Mind Wipe!]

There seem to be a bright light for a second but after that nothing happened.

"yosh… that should do it. Hey Issei… do you remember anything about the peeping incident a few days ago?" suddenly he ask me the question. but peeping incident huh…. I wonder which one he mean.

"Which one?" I ask him seeing that I'm not sure what he talking about.

"which one… I mean…." He told me the date.

"That day… oh… I mean when we met coincidentally inside the girl changing room?" come to think of it my memories seem to be a bit fuzzy at that day. For some reason I found myself sleeping in the middle of school Hallway. I'm pretty sure I was inside the room before. After that I head back to classroom because of the sudden commotion in the girl changing room. because of that I miss my chance to peep at that day.

"Yeah… I mean that- wait, you remember!?" Senpai suddenly show a surprised look.

"Of course!" even my memories a bit fuzzy there no way I could forget the sight of legendary Breast at that day. Crap… thinking about it again makes my nose almost bleed. I better review it back at home. For now I should store it back into my Brain memory.

"oi… why isn't working? Is it because he's a Devil?" I don't know when but Senpai has already brought our Derflinger as he whisper something to him.

"Um… maybe it needs a direct contact to work? This is the first time that someone tried to erase the memories on a Devil after all."

"Wait a sec! Did I heard that right! Did you just try to erase my memories a second ago?" i overheard what Derflinger said but to erase memories… I know Devil can use something like a hypnosis to erase memories but I thought that won't work on other Devil? On second though Senpai must have some sort of abilities that allow him to erase memories. Form what he explained before his magic was called 'Void'.

"Don't worry… It not like I plan to erase all your memories… only part of it?" he said trying to reassure me but there no way I could just believe his work. What if for some reason his magic went wrong and all the treasure I store in my Brain Memories is to be erased. There no way I could take that chance… I thought my collection would be safe if I save it in my brain… who knows there this terrifying skill that could erase it.

"Ok… just stay still." This time Senpai raised Derf as light surround it. And then he swung it at me.

Miss

The sword misses me as I dodge it to the left. Unlike before this time I was anticipated the attack making it easier to dodge. Using the momentum I ran away from him. I can her Senpai told me to wait but I didn't stop as I kept running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huff… Huff…" I rest my body on a nearby tree as I tried catching my breath. Although I'm already gotten use at moving during the day it doesn't change the fact that Devil become a bit weaker during daytime. I don't know how long I've been running but that should be enough to shake him off…. I hope.

Scanning my surrounding I seem to be surrounding by tree. I didn't pay attention to my surrounding when I tried to shake Senpai off so it take some time before I could tell where am i. no wonder this place look familiar. This is the place where I first take my training with sword.

This feels nostalgic somehow. It make me wonder what would happen if I didn't get killed back then. No… better stop thinking about that. Anyway… I should-

"…!" my body move by instinct as I roll to the side.

BREAK

The tree that use to rest a few second ago was split by half as a figure coming out from behind it.

"hehe… there no way for you to run. Give yourself up and let me erased your memories." Senpai said with a grin as his point Derflinger at me. to think he just cut the three in two like it was nothing. Senpai skill might even be better than Kiba.

Even so…

"Never!"

[Boost!]

Summoning my sacred gear It let out the first Boost. It seems I have no choice but to fight him now. If that what it take so be it…

The Jewel on my Booster Gear glow for a moment as a sword materialized in my hand. Gripping Booster Blader I take a battle stance.

"heh… so you intend to fought me. it been a while since we last fought each other. Let see how much you imnproved." Senpai said looking amused as he point Derflinger at me. the Holy-demonic aura of my sword glow brightly as if telling me that the sword was in full condition.

After the fight with Kokabiel, whenever I tried to bring out Booster Blader it always accompany with Holy-demonic aura. Unlike Kiba whose ability is to create Holy-Demonic sword, my Booster Blader is a Holy-Demonic sword which isn't create through Sacred gear. Because of that my Holy-demonic sword Is better than the one Kiba could create.

Back to the fight I wait for Senpai to make a move. No matter how strong I become I doubt I can defeat him in my current condition. The only way to beat him is….

[Boost!]

….to waits until I can boost myself strong enough to beat him. as long I could buy some time I can beat Senpai.

Senpai seemingly aware of the threat my Boosted gear possess make a first move as he charged at me.

CLANG

Both of our sword met as block Senpai sword. Senpai continued his attack as I fend off his attack one by one. Kuh…. Gritting my teeth I make my distance from Senpai. If I keep blocking his attack there no doubt my hand would give in soon. Is this really the strength that a human should have. just a few strike I can feel my hand almost gone numb.

"Hah!" he doesn't seem willing to give me a rest as he charged again. The rune on his left hand glow brightly as his speed increased. There no choice. Even if I tried to block it my hand would surely give in from the force of the attack. If that the case I better got for the attack.

[Count 4: Fire]

I point my sword at him as the tip of the sword glowing red before a medium sized fireball shoot out from it heading at the charging Senpai. No matter how fast he is there no way for him to dodge it seeing how fast he dash at me.

"Nice try, but!" Senpai slow down his pace a little as he raised Derf a little before he slashed it at the Fireball.

The flame as was swept aside by the sword before it got absorbed by it. the attack failed but it give me a time to maintain my distance.

[Boost!]

Thus I reach my third Boost and that when something weird happen. my gauntlet start to flash as if it was giving me some kind of warning. Even Senpai stopping his attack when this strange phenomenon happening.

"What happened?" Senpai ask me looking confused. If even he didn't know about it how the hell would I know. When I was feeling doubtful Ddraig talk to me or rather he was talking aloud so that even Senpai can hear it.

[It telling that it has reached the stage to defeat your opponent if you use it right now.]

Oioioioi… is this true. This is Senpai were talking about and I only accumulate three Boost. Are you telling me that I could beat Senpai which just this much Boost?

"haha…so I was that weak huh. Well, let see whether your sacred gear is telling you the truth or not." Senpai take a battle stance again as he wait for me. just to be on the safe side I wait for another boost before I use it. Senpai seem to understand this as he wasn't making any more as he wait for me.

[Boost!]

Yosh! Here goes nothing…

[Explosion!]

With that I can feel a surge of energy multiplied inside me. Senpai charged at me again but unlike before this time I can see his movement clearly.

"Hah!" he delivered another slash but this time I managed to block it completely. Not only that I don't even feel anything from the attack this time. I take the initiative this time as I push Senpai back as I delivered a barraged of attack.

The situation has been reversed which instead of me it was Senpai gritting his teeth as he fend off my attack. No matter how you look at it my strength and speed surpassed even Senpai right now. Senpai seem to be aware of my advantage over him retreated back into the forest. I can't let him get away now. I have to defeat him before I react the time limit.

"There!" I shout to no one in particular as I spot Senpai between the three in the forest. He seem to be waiting for me. I don't know what he planning but I better finish this fast. Holding my sword I pour out all the magic I have as the sword glow crimson.

I think Senpai can still survive this… I think.

[Dragon Slash!]

I slash at Senpai as he raised his sword to block it.

CLANG… was supposed to be heard but there was nothing. My sword past through Senpai as if I was cutting air. At first I was worried that I just cut him with my sword but that when Senpai image start to distort before it disappear into thin air.

BOOM!

My strike met the ground as it caused a large explosion beneath me.

The smoke cleared as it revealed what should have been a line up tree turn into an open field. Everything about 10 meter in front of me got destroy. I think I just underestimate my own power again. I guess the sword must really powerful if it can cause that kind of destruction just by pouring some magical energy into it.

RESET

I feel the strength leave out my body as it return to normal state.

"Checkmate."

All of a sudden I can hear Senpai voice behind me and feel something blunt hit my head as I collapsed on the ground.

"That was a good match. but please be remind that Booster Blader is the sword that could rival even the Legendary sword itself. that blast just now could kill me if I tried to block it directly." I somehow heard Senpai voice but I can't seem to find the energy to raise my head up. I'm not sure what happened but apparently I was beaten by that one strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

I look down at the unconscious Issei. He sure has improved much. At this rate it would only be a matter of time before he gain Balance Breaker. But to think that with only three Boost his sacred gear had deemed it was necessary to beat me. I still got a long way to go it seem.

But I could understand somehow. Even with Gandalfr my strength aren't really up to par with a high class Devil or even middle class Devil. That doesn't mean I weak though. I can still beat them with all the trick I have all my sleeve. I'm sure that Issei Booster gear doesn't take into account about my ability. With Haste I can gain speed that even high class Devil having trouble to catch up. If I make a good use of the void ability I could beat even a Maou class opponent that much I was sure of.

Well I can think of strengthening myself later. I have to erase Issei memories first about that incident in the girl Locker room. this would be easier if I could just erased it using normal method but Devil seem to have some sort of protection against it. According to Derf it should work if I use the spell directly. The best way to do it is by coating Derf with the spell and slash Issei with it just like how when I use Dispel.

"yosh… this should work…" as I said this Derf start to glow. "This is the first time I use this kind of method so there I might just erased more than what I want. But it shouldn't interfere with your life even if something got erased. Well knowing you maybe it will erased your memories about Boob or something." I said jokingly but I can see Issei body twitching slightly at the mention of Boob.

Okay… time to get the work done. I raised Derf before bringing it down. I make sure that I only slash a bit part of him to make sure he didn't hurt much.

SLASH- my sword slash Issei or that what it should happen but I got pushed back by the sudden burst of magic.

"wha- what happened?" I was a bit confused as Issei body suddenly glowing and a surge of magical energy push me away from him.

"I can feel a strong power coming from him. I think I see this before during the battle with that Phenex guy." Derf said as he analyzed Issei. The same feeling during the battle with Phenex? Don't tell me...!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

It dark. I'm not sure where am I. what I remember is I lose to Senpai and then I fall unconcious.

"**Stand up!" **suddenly I can hear a voice one which I didn't recognize. I lift my face as met with a figure of a human, I cant see his face clearly. It wasn't because of the dark I cant see him. it more like the humanoid like figure doesn't have a face in the first place.

"who… are you?" I ask feeling confused.

"**Who I am is not important. What important is are you okay with this?"** the figure said as he snap his finger as I can see the scenery change. I can see myself back where I lost consciousness but instead of awake I can see myself lying on the ground as Senpai stood in front of me.

"yosh… this should work…" as he said that Derflinger start to glow. "this is the first time I use this kind of method so there I might just erased more than what I want. But it shouldn't interfere with your life even if something got erased. Well knowing you maybe it will erased your memories about Boob or something."

My body tense when I hear his word. Does that mean that all the memories of Boob inside me will disappear? The scenery disappears as we return back to the dark space.

"**that is what happened a few second ago. No need to worry… the time in this place move differently on the outside. There still some time before your memories are erased."**

"Why are you showing me that? Who are you really?" I'm still feeling confused about what happened. Just who is this guy? Is he an enemy? Where am I again? Many question I want to ask but for some reason I cant.

"**Like I said before I can't tell you who I am yet. as for the reason I'm showing you this is… to see how far your resolve."**

"My resolve?"

"**Yes… your resolve. A few minute from now your own memories will be erased. I can see it… the 'Servant of Chaos' will be erasing some part of your memories. And that memories will also include the memories of Boob that you have met throughout your whole life."**

"my memories of Boob… don't tell me?" I was shocked to hear it. Senpai which I assume this guy refer as 'Servant of Chaos' will erase my memories. Does that mean my memories of boob will be erased? No, I won't allow that! I need to stop him!

"Tell me how to get out from here!?" I shout at the figure. Knowing that my memories about boob is about to be threaten I can't feel calm anymore.

But the mysterious figure didn't make any reaction as he watch me in a state of panic. After a while he finally speak.

"**why do you want to get out?"** he ask me.

"to stop him of course!" I answer immediately but he want satisfied with my answer as he ask again.

"**why the need to stop him. are boob that important to you that you don't want to forget about it?"**

"Of course it im-" important I was about to said it but stop myself. I don't know why but for some reason I feel some sort of pressure coming from him. it as if I was facing against the Boob Master itself. the person in front of me is not an ordinary person but I can also feel his love for boob when he speak the word.

Does boob important to me? the answer is of course. But I get the feeling that not an answer this person want. I trace my memories about the memories of boob that I have. it all start when I met this ola man which I called occhan. Ever since I met him he start telling me about the wonderfull of Boob. Since then I've been interesting in boob till now.

Ah… I see now. So that was the answer. I've been thinking too much about the boob that I lost sight of what important.

"I see… Boob is not important to me…" the person looks at me as he was expecting something but right now I don't even care. I'm going to be honest with myself. For many years I live with the love for boob that important isn't enough to describe it.

"LISTEN! BOOB IS MY LIFE! IF THERE NO BOOB THERE WON'T BE MEANING IN LIFEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I told him my honest feeling. "Boob is not just important or not important. It is the way of my life itself!" there nothing holding me back. I can't let my memories of boob be erased no matter how insignificance it is to other.

CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP

Suddenly the mysterious person claps his hand while laughing.

**"Ahahahahahaha…. Marvelous. Hyudou Issei… you're truly worthy on becoming a 'Messiah of Boob'. Very well… you should have my blessing."** As he said that I can feel my body glowing as a surge of power entering me. "it seem that the barrier had reach it limit." At his word the surrounding space were covered by flame as a large creature appear from the fire.

ROAAAARRRRR!

A Dragon appears from the fire as it bare it fang at the figure.

[Sorry partner, this guy cast some sort of barrier… it take a sometime to remove it even for me. did this guy did something for you?] Ddraig appear out of nowhere said this. I was still confused. The fact is he appears with his full dragon body. The last time I met him like this was when we were talking inside my consciousness.

"you must be the welsh Dragon… nice to meet you." The figure make a bow gesture.

[Who are you? How did you enter this place?] Ddraig ask him.

"**Me? I'm afraid I can't answer that. as for how I got here it because me and your host was connected by the power of Boob."**

….

….

….

….

Ddraig fell silence hearing his answer. i just want to wrap this quickly and stop Senpai before it was to late. I can feel it… the new surge of power that he gave me… with this I can stop Senpai.

"It okay Ddraig…. He's not a bad person, because…."

[Because?]

"THERE NO WAY SOMEONE WHO LOVES BOOB COULD EVER BE A BAD PERSON!"

[WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT!? AREN'T THOSE TYPE OF PEOPLE IS THE BAD GUY NORMALLY!]

wow…. Ddraig just did a Tsukomi. Never thought I will see something like this in my whole life.

"**Anyway… I think it about time for me to wake up. I can't let myself be beaten here. for the sake of boob I won't lose!"** I declare as I can feel myself become lighter as the scenery become blur little by little.

[I don't think I like your reason but, oh well…] it seems he finally gave up on understanding the situation, guess this situation is still too much for him to understand.

"**Good luck… show him the true power of Boob and till we met again."** The mysterious figure disappear from my view. I don't know who he is but he did said we'll met again. I get my answer from him next time.

Just like that I can feel myself slowly awake as I heard a voice.

"wha- what happened?"

"I can feel a strong power coming from him. I think I see this before during the battle with that Phenex guy."

I can hear Senpai and Derflinger voice and when I open my eye I found myself already standing being surrounded by this massive of energy.

[I don't know what just happened back then but you attained it. this is the first in history someone managed to attain it this quickly]

Ddraig voice together with his laughter can be heard from the jewel. He looks excited enough.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. Now that I'm awake I'm a bit confused as to what happened. In front of me Senpai was shielding himself from the energy burst that leak out from my body.

[There no need for word. You should know by now what to do.]

What to do… don't tell me!

"Balance….Breaker…" as soon as I finish mutter the word my Gauntlet start to gave out a crimson light as it infused with the foreign energy I gain.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

A red aura start to cover my body as it changed into a set of armor.

"Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]! i won't hold back even if it against you Senpai." I said as I held my Booster Blader which have given out a Holy demonic aura strong enough that even Kiba Holy-demonic sword can't compare with it. It wouldn't be exaggerated if I said that the aura is 100 times more powerful than Kiba sword. Perhaps the sword is resonating with my Balance breaker.

"i-impossible… ops… I think I just sign in my own death flag just now. Anyway…. So you managed to achieve balance breaker. This wasn't part of the plan but if that the case I have to go all out as well." as Senpai said this two phial of liquid materialized in front of him. Senpai grab one of the bottles as he pour the liquid over Derflinger blade.

"I don't feel good about this. can't you do something about it stickiness."

"bear with it."

Derflinger complain but Senpai just shrug it off like that. before I was confidence that I could beat Senpai but now I'm not sure. Even though I achieved balance breaker Senpai doesn't seem faze at all. and did he said he was holding back before? If that the case this time it will be a true battle. I have to go all out or else I would lose even with Balance breaker.

[Don't let him scare you. Your strength right now far surpassed him. as long as you didn't get overconfident this battle is yours." Ddraig said. Although he said that I can feel that he still warried of Senpai. After all this is the guy who beat down Vanishing Dragon which is supposed to be my rival without a problem.

"Here I go!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoo stBoostBoost!]

Voice from jewel on various places on my armor resounded. Just to make sure I check the Boost counter and a I was a bit surprised seeing that the number had changed from [8] to [16] with just one Boost. So one boost equal to one Boost Counter and since Balance breaker let out multiple Boost every time I will get the same number of counter based on the number of Boost.

I can win this. with the Boost strength I charged at Senpai and within a second I was already in front of him. I delivered a slash with my swords as Senpai raised to block it but the impact caused Senpai to blown away. My strength right now far surpassed him that he won't be able to block it with just physical strength alone.

Senpai was about to hit the tree behind him but he managed to twist his body as he land safely on the ground.

"guh… what strength. Guess defending is useless against you. If that the case…"

I don't know what he planning as he suddenly bring out the other phial of liquid that he haven't use yet.

Is he thirsty? He suddenly drinks the phial of liquid.

BOOM

With a booming sound Senpai dash at me but the speed this time was ten times his speed from before. Though I knew he still holding back considering this speed isn't even near what he show me before. Still, it was still hard for me to dodge it so I raised my sword to block the attack. Even if he increased his speed my strength right now should be able to handle his attack.

BOOM

Wha- I was left speechless. As soon as Senpai sword met mine Derflinger suddenly let out the some sort of light as the force of Senpai strike suddenly increased sending me flying away.

[Haste!]

As if the time itself has slow down Senpai chased the still flying me. I can make sense what happened thanks to the Boost that my sacred gear gave me but it still too much for me to do anything in this situation.

[Twin consecutive-hit sword skill : Snake Bite!]

Senpai sword move from left to right and right to left as he strike at me twice. No…if someone who cant catch up with his speed it will look more like he just swung the sword once. The first strike hit my armor from the left as it break as the second one strike on my right side opf armor causing it to break.

KABOOM

I can feel myself hitting a tree as a large booming sound can be heard from the impact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

I watch Issei as he got blew away by my second attacks. Issei Balance breaker truly is terrifying. Normally there no way for me to stand a chance against it. Not to mention that there no way for me to break his armor with just my strength. If I didn't at least succeed on creating the item that could replicate the Excalibur destruction ability there no way I could hurt him normally.

Now then I don't even remember why were fighting in the first place but there no way I would back out of this fight. As Senpai I have a duty to put my Kouhai in their place. But still, Issei Balance breaker truly terrifying. In just for an instant he can multiplied his power based on the jewel he have on his armor. And I can tell his last boosts haven't even use all the Jewel at once. My guess is that it must take time to get used to it.

The dust clear where Issei got blown just now as it revealed Issei with his tattered armor. His armor starts giving out a red kind of energy as energy cover the part where the armor got destroyed as the armor regenerated by itself.

[That was a surprise. To think that kind of force is enough to break the armor. Just what kind of trick did you use?] The voice which I think belong to Ddraig ask me.

"Nothing much. All I did is use the ability of Excalibur Destruction to strengthen the attack." I answer casually. Now that it got revealed there no need for me to hide it any longer."

"That was a nice attack Senpai… but I haven't finished yet. I have to win this. FOR THE SAKE OF BOOB I WONT LOSE!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"come again?" I must said even I was left speechless by Issei declaration just now. I mean… what did Boob got to do with our fight.

"oi… is this guy okay in the head or what? " oh… even Derf was a bit perplexed by Issei behavior.

[sorry for my partner behavior.]

"you have it tough huh… I'm glad my partner isnt like that but well… he have issue of his own which doesn't make much different from your partner."

[you to huh… I think we could be a good friend.]

Derf and Ddraig seem to hit it off with each other. Is it just me or did Ddraig just compare me with Issei in a roundabout way? I mean I admit I'm a bit pervert but it cant be help. After all I'm still a guy. Even so to compare me with Issei which even a pervert feel like nothing against him feel like an insult itself

"Sorry for loving Boob… but this is just the way I am." He doesn't seem to mind what the two of them talk about him. not to mention declaring he love boob proudly. Is there some screw loose on his mind? "all right Senpai… this time I won't hold back." as I still distracted by Issei declaration of Boob, the jewel on Issei armor start to glow.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoo stBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostB oostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoos tBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBo ostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost BoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Shit, [Dis- Teleport]

*Boom*

In an instant a large crater had been made thank to Issei attack. I was caught of guard but thankfully I managed to cast [teleport] to dodge his attack. if I continued which [Dispel] I would have died by now. I doubt Issei realized it but his attack just now could very well kill me. seeing that he didn't hesitated at all mean that either he really tried to kill me or he believe that the attack at that level won't be enough to beat me. I bet it was the latter cause there no way someone like Issei would even though on killing someone especially someone he didn't hate at all…right? He didn't hate me to the point on killing me right?

I hope it wasn't the former. Anyway if it the latter it still doesn't change anything. I know I always look as if I was much stronger than him but that wasn't the case really. Being stronger or not doesn't really matter against the power of void. That was just a void but if it was Chaos… let not talk about it. I've seen the power of Chaos myself and let just say I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of it spell.

Back to the current situation. After dodging Issei attack I quickly cast [Haste] which makes my surrounding slower. But that doesn't really change much against Issei which had boosted himself that much. I think it must have been about thirty Boost he just use in a single moment.

With my improved speed I take off inside the forest as Issei charge at me attempting to stop me.

[Illusion!]

As I was sure he lost sight of me for a moment I cast an illusion as a dozen copy of me appear. Issei stop on his track as he takes a look at all the copy. It seem he learned a little that charging head on won't be good for him.

A second later with a speed of the sound he slash at each copy trying to find the real on among it. huh… there no way for an amateur like Issei be able to tell which is the real one. Then again I doubt even a professional would be able to discern which is the real one. After all Void can create an Illusion as if the illusion itself was part of realities.

[Count 2: wind]

His Booster blader let out a sound as a small gust of wind pass the area. The three shake from being hit by the wind. He must have thought that he could find the real one by using the wind. But that was naïve. If it was a normal illusion that he might succeed but void is different. Each copy of me stood still but they clothes and hair was moving in the direction where the wind blowing. That just show how strong void spell is.

[Count 6: Fire]

A bright flash glow from his sword. from his action he must have thought that only the real one would have a shadow and again he was wrong. Even though his face was cover I can imagine he surprised face. he must have been desperate right now. after all his Boost can only last for ten second after that he have to wait another ten Second before he could use it again. I was distracted by his declaration of boob before which gave him enough time to Boost himself another time but I won't make the same mistake twice.

RESET!

That my cue!

The Illusion vanish as I charge at Issei immediately as soon as his Boost reset. I won't give him another chance to Boost himself.

"This is the end!"

I swung Derf vertically at Issei. He raised his sword to tried to parry my attack but…

[Haste!]

Within a split second I disappear from his view as I reappear behind his back.

"A feint!?" he doesn't seem to be expecting that. now then time to finish this. Derf blade start to glow brightly as I prepared for my special move.

"Take this, [Explode!]

*Boom* as my sword touch Issei it let out a loud sound. As a crack appear on his armor. *Boom* another strike *Boom* another and another. His armor already butter up but I can't stop now. I have to beat him to the point he won't be able to regenerate his Armor.

"Toryaaa!" another strike as it blow Issei away but with Haste I quickly catch up with him. At time like this I wish I have another sword. I could really use a skill which could deal many hit in one attack.

"This is the end!" I raised Derf as I aim at Issei who is still on midair.

[Count 8: Wind]

*Zwoosh* suddenly a gust of wind forming around Issei acting as a barrier as my attack was stop by the wind.

I take a step back to avoid the gust of wind. That sword really is troublesome. But thank to that wind I managed to resupply Derf with some magic.

Issei who had landed not too far away from me stood up slowly. His armor regenerated by itself. All of his broken part got fixed except his head which show his face.

"huff… huff… as expected of Senpai. Even with Balance breaker I still can't beat you." Issei said between panting. He must have lost a lot of stamina after taking that much damaged.

"heh… you're not bad yourself. If you have much more experience with your Balance breaker I might have lose this much already. You gotten stronger Issei." somehow he smile when I praise him. I also can't help but smile somehow. Is this the feeling where a master feeling proud at his student growth. I wouldn't really go so far as calling Issei my student but I did teach him some basic on sword fighting before he even become a Devil.

At the beginning I might have use him to make sure all that happened to me in Halkeginia was just a dream. After all this is earth… the place where there no magic and so on. at least that was before I learn the existence of Devil and other being. Who would have thought that this pervert in front of me would have gone this far.

"yosh… it time for another round!" the Jewel on his armor glow again.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoo stBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostB oostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

"I won't let you!"

[Dispel!]

I quickly cast Dispel at him.

"Huh… what happened. I don't feel any stronger." He seem confused as his Boost doesn't affect anything.

[Partner, I got some bad news. That guy seems to cancel your boost through some method.] At least Ddraig had pick on what happened.

"Um… so that mean..." Issei trailed off but I finish his word for him.

"that mean you won't be receiving anymore Boost as long as I cancel yours before you could applied it." this is my trump card against Issei. I didn't have time to use it last time because I was distracted and I want to see for myself his Balance breaker power the first time.

"kuh… this is bad." Issei finally realized his own predicament. his Balance breaker itself had give him some sort of power up but without Boosting there no way for him to defeat his opponent that are much stronger than him.

"this time I end it for re-" as I was about to defeat him suddenly I can feel the change in his demeanor. He looks as if he just realized something which could turn thing around against me.

"no, it still too early to declare victory Senpai. I still got one more trump card to play against you." Issei declared confidently.

"Don't bluff… what else can you do. If you can't multiplied your power there no way you could-" my mouth stop there as I caught a sight of his sword or rather the Jewel on his sword.

[52] It was not a mistake. During the entire match Issei Booster gear somehow had reach pass 50 counter which is need to unleash the one of the element ultimate power. even if I cancel his Boost it doesn't change the fact his Counter went up with each Boost.

"let see... since you are fast Senpai than the only way to beat you if I could match or even surpassed your speed. fire is out of option and when we think about speed there can only be one element." As soon as he finish his word wind start to form on his sword. even though my distant from him is more than ten meter apart if I didn't get a hold of my foot I would have been blown away by the wind already.

[Booster Windy: Sacred Teal Wing!]

*Zwooossshhhh!*

The wind itself gotten stronger as it respond with the voice. I shielded my eye to block the dust from entering my eye.

A few second pass until the wind died down and what appear in front of me was Issei. The sword in his hand disappears but it was replaced with a twelve wing on his back. on second though the wings doesn't seem to connect with Issei back. The wing just float at Issei back as if it was being connect by something invisible.

"heh… my sword change into a wing. So it takes different form depending on the element." Issei was inspecting his new form. No matter many time I look Issei form seem majestic somehow, with his Scale mail plus the steel wings on his back.

My Myoznitnirn had already done his job as it gather as much information it can about Issei new form.

"This time it's for real Senpai!"

With that Issei charged ahead. Since I knew just how fearsome the power he use there no need to hesitated as I cast Haste charging at his as well.

"Uuuuoooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh hhh!"

*Kaboom*

Our attack clash with each other.

* * *

Allright… I should end it for now. sorry for this random chapter but I just want to write the fight between Saito and Issei and that how it end up like this. there doesn't seem to be anything but battle in this chapter and not to mention the only character that appear was Saito and Issei and a few other including the mysterious guy.

Here some hint about the mysterious guy. He is someone who had been mention in the Original series but never make an appearance. Not to mention that it existence so far only known to Issei and Ddraig as other didn't believe him when Issei told the other about it.

Also I apologized if the word Boob offends someone. After finishing Oppai ending on Rewrite Visual novel I can't help myself on writing something like that. I apologized again if someone were offended by it.

That about it and since this chapter is full on nothing but fight I give you guys some side stories below. It about when Siesta just join Sona group. Enjoy.

* * *

Side story

(Saito P.O.V)

"Sigh… I'm bored." I said to no one in particular but surprisingly someone answer me.

"is something the matter?" I turn around as I found Siesta clad in Kuou private academy uniform. It felt weird somehow seeing Siesta without her maid outfit but if I ask her this she might treat me as a pervert.

"yo Siesta, have you gotten use to the life here? did you make any friend?" I was worried about her a bit. Unlike the Siesta I know she seem the type who prefer to be alone than making friend.

"there nothing to worried about." She answer me but from the answer I can see there not much improvement. Oh well… it only been two days since she been here after all. it better not to rush things like this.

"by the way what are you doing here?" I ask her seeing that she seem to be sweating. She must have done something to make her sweating that much. It was summer after all eventhough the heat hasn't reach it maximum yet.

"I was training." Her answer was simple.

"I see." I replied simply as I hand her a sport drink which I take out from my inventory. She take the drink as she gulp it down in one go. No doubt she must be feeling thirsty which this kind of heat. Seeing her drink it I decide to take another as I drink it myself. Siesta look at me as she said.

"is there a way for me to get rid of Shinra Senpai?"

"Pfftt! Cough…cough…"

"Are you okay Saito-san?" Siesta ask looking worried.

"I-I'm fine but can you repeat what you just said?" she look confused but obey nonetheless.

"Are you okay Saito-san?"

"No, before that."

"is there a way for me to get rid of Shinra Senpai?"

"yeah… that. why in the world did you need to get rid of her. did you hate her that much?" I don't know what Tsubaki did to earn the hate of Siesta but I better not jumping to conclusion.

"She too closes to Sona-sama and Saito-san." Siesta answer a matter of factly. Are you her jealous girlfriend or something. And why is it including me as well. but if there one man and two woman it can only be threeso- nononono… stop those thought!

Let think about it clearly. Siesta here is someone who is having a problem to make other recognize her. But me and Sona is the first people who recognize her. and that cause her to form some sort of attachment to us which could lead to threes- I mean… admiration. I blame Issei for this dirty though I've been having.

Anyway… from her point of view Tsubaki which is Sona queen is always by Sona side. Not to mention since I always by Sona side I also talk with her much. She must have thought if she gets rid of Tsubaki we would pay attention to her.

Okay… that sounds plausible. Let go with that theories.

"Siesta , Listen… you can't get rid of Tsubaki. She doesn't mean any harm and she also Sona queen and Vice president of student council so without a doubt she need to be near Souna most of the time." I explain to her. if I don't, then who knows what would happen. which Ame no Murakumo Siesta could easily wipe a Devil. It better if she didn't use it on her own allied.

"But…" she doesn't seem to be satisfied so I told her this.

"I have an idea. Just wait for a few days and I gave you something which would make you able to be near Souna the same as Tsubaki." She shut up after I told her that.

And so… she continued her training as I watch her. a moment latter that training turn to me coaching Siesta about the way to handle Ame no Murakumo. No matter how I look at her she always drawing too much power from Ame no Murakumo than necessary which resulted in wasting magical energy. It makes me wonder how she even managed to live till now. After all when she was still human she had been using her own life energy to power up the sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I return home that night as I begin my preparation. First I use Record to bring out the image perfectly. After that I cast Illusion to bring it to realities. I take the picture of it with the camera.

The next day I stop by the sewing club. the president of Sewing club still owe me some favor thank to the picture I sold. i did erased most of my customer memories about me but I let some influential customer to have their memories in case I need their favor later.

The day after I stop by to get the complete item and make my way to meet Siesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you want with me Saito-san?" Siesta ask. She doesn't seem to remember but it not a problem. after school finish I bring Siesta to an empty classroom and then…

"Tada! I presented you something which would let you be near Souna." I presented her the item as Siesta finally remember.

"This is… a clothes? Is this really would make me able to be closer to Sona-sama?" she seems doubtful as she receives the clothing. With her lack of commonsense she still haven't figured out what type of clothes it is.

"indeed… this clothes will make it possible to be near Souna. It is none other than a Maid Clothes! What better way to be near your master than being a maid?"

"oooo…" Siesta seem impressed. To be honest I just want her to wear the maid clothes. It look more natural on her. not to mention that the maid clothes I gave her is the exact replica of Siesta maid clothes in Halkeginia.

"now- WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF!?" I tried to look away from Siesta who had already half stripping.

"Eh? I want to change to this clothes right away." She answers me as if it was the most natural thing to do. "why are you turning around Saito-san?"

"d-don't mind Me." damn it, I was stuttering. I should be immune to girl naked right about now but being caught of guard like that really wasn't good for one health. I can hear the sound of clothes rustling. Gulp…. I need to teach her some common sense latter. I make a mental note on my mind.

"Done!"

At her word I turn around as take a look at her figure.

"How is it Saito-san?" Siesta ask with a smile as she twirled around to show her outfit.

I don't know what to say. En though this Siesta here was a different person but just for a moment there I thought I saw the Siesta that I knew. It almost make me want to cry but I held back the tear before it could leak out.

"A-anyway… from now on you need to call me Sensei. There are many things I need to teach you… especially about common sense." I told her. this should be enough. If she called me Sensei I should be able to differentiate her from her counterpart.

And so, I teach Siesta some basic thing about being a maid from what I know from her counterpart. After that day I always see her wearing the maid outfit as soon as School finish. This should be fine. it may be my selfish wish but If she happy than it should be fine.

* * *

Okay… that the end for this chapter. I decide to make some explanation about some skill that appear in this chapter.

Dragon Slash: it was based from Issei Dragon shot which Issei pour all of his magic to his sword. the skill make his attack much more powerful than it normally is and since it was a melee attack it only effective against a nearby opponent.

twin consecutive-hit sword skill -Snake Bite: it a skill based on one of Kirito from Sword Art Online one hands sword skill.

Explode: Saito using Explosion to cover Derf with it. with each impact it will cause a small Explosion with strengthen the attack.

Sacred Teal wing: will be revealed next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the plot.

* * *

"Where's Saito?"

At this question everyone in the room turn their attention at Sona. Well by everyone there only Tsubaki, Siesta, Saji, Tiffania and Meguri which the last two were the question aim at.

"he said he have something to do and told us to go on first." Meguri answer as she and Tiffania seem nervous from Sona stare.

Tsubaki was sitting on another table beside her as she help her managing some paperwork while Siesta was cleaning the room with a happy look.

"Ops, my hand slip."*Clang* a vase suddenly fall at where Tsubaki just been a moment ago as she swiftly dodge it without dirtying any document.

"Tch."

"That was on a purpose right! The fact that you click your tongue proves it!"

Tsubaki shout at Siesta but she only smile as she said.

"ara… what are you talking about Senpai? That was just an accident just now… accident…" she said. "Next time I wont miss…" she seem to said something at her last sentence but Sona couldn't hear it clearly.

"Kaichou! Do something about that girl! If this keep up she may kill me for real!" it was rare seeinig Tsubaki losing his composure like this but Sona had something more important to do.

"Well, try to get along you two." Was her answer. "well then… Meguri, Tiffania…"

"I was ignored!" Tsubaki exclaimed loudly but Sona had already focused on the two in front of her.

""Y-yes!""

"Calm down… both of you to stiff." Sona said trying to calm them down.

A few second later they finally calm down so Sona decide to get straight to the point.

"I've heard the two of you have been investigating about the incident in the Locker room?" the two of them nod at Sona answer. "I see… then this is my order as your Master… I want you to stop investigating the matter right this instant." Sona said firmly.

"Eh? B-but… what if it was the work of some Evil spirit? We need to exorcise them before they could cause trouble to the school." Meguri doesn't seem willing to let this go just like this. As for Tiffa…well… it seem this was to much for her to process in one go so Sona decide to let her go on her own pace.

"If that your worrying than I can guarantee that there no Evil spirit involve with the incident. It just a prank by someone if you curious about it." Sona tried to be persuading but she doesn't seem to buy it yet.

"but there a witness saying they saw the Sekiryutei just outside the room before the incident taking places."

"The Sekiryutei outside the girl changing room… what else would he do if not… well you got the picture." if he isn't Rias servant Sona would have blown him up with Explosion already.

"I-I see… so it only a prank." Meguri look depressed. She must have been wanting to show her specialty but it prove to be only a prank. Not that Sona could tell her the true reason. She wasn't stupid. Judging by the path Saito take to escape and the incident happen on the exact same day Sona conclude that he must have been hiding in girl Changing room. after all no one in the right mind would think on looking for a male in a Girl changing room making it the best place to hide for him.

Unfortunately or fortunate for him, he didn't know that someone would be using the room that day. He must have used some sort of method to escape and about that blood… it probably some sort of nosebleed or something. He still a boy no matter what.

Sona took a glance at Tsubaki as she can see her slightly nod. It seems that even Tsubaki had figured out what happened. Sigh… it a lot trouble to take care off. She can't really blame Saito on this either because it was her fault in the first place that thing end up like that. that why she had opt to keep silent about the matter.

"Oh… so that what it is…"it seem that Tiffania mind finally processing what just happened. " aso it was only a prank. What a relief… this means that ghost doesn't really exist right?"

No they exist. But if she was happy by the fact then Sona better not crush her delusion about them.

"hm… if that the case I need to inform Saito Senpai that it was just some prank." Meguri suddenly spoke.

"Saito? Why would you need to tell him that?" Sona ask looking confused. After all the culprit behind this is Saito himself so Sona can't see why the need on telling him about it.

"Well, yesterday… Senpai offer his help on the investigation. Now that I know it was just some prank I need to tell him not to investigate anymore."

Really… the culprit himself is offering his assistance to solve the case. What are the odd that his intention is Genuine. Judging from his Behavior he must have thought that she didn't know anything about what he did. That make her a bit sad. Is it really hard to tell her the truth? It not like she will… oh, come to think of it, lately she did went overboard hitting him with explosion every time he did something wrong.

Hah…. Guess it was my fault after all.

(that definitely your fault there…)

'Please don't appear all of a sudden Nyx-san. At least give me some warning beforehand.' Sona said to the being reside inside her. After that she found herself on somewhere else. It was the same place where she and Nyx first make contact with each other.

(What no reaction? Here I was hoping for some amusing reaction from you.) She said and if Sona could see her she definitely pouting right now.

'You haven't appear for quite a while that I even though your gone for good this time. Where were you?' this past few days Sona haven't make any contact with Nyx at all and truth to be told she quite worried on what going to happen. it was like a Calm before a storm.

(There something I have to check back on the seal you see.) Nyx answer her but one must be stupid not to notice the contradiction of her words.

'Judging from the way you said just now I can assume that the seal wasn't to prevent you from escaping. Not to mention that you probably could break the seal anytime you want with your power.' Sona conclude.

(…)

Silence but Sona wasn't about to give up yet. 'what was the purpose of the seal? Is there even any reason to seal you in the first place? I don't buy your excuse that your power to great that it has to be sealed. If that the case than the other two Divine Dragon should be seal as well considering their power outmatch you.' Sona tried to get an answer out of Nyx but she just kept silence. A few second later Nyx finally spoke up.

(sigh…. Young Devil these days. I'm not really trying to hide it or anything. It just this matter doesn't concern you yet., when the time come I explain everything. Starting from the mess that Exist because of the power of Chaos.) that was Nyx last word before Sona can't detect her presence anymore. The next moment Sona found herself returning to the real world.

Tiffania and Meguri is still standing in front of her unaware of the exchange between Sona and Nyx since the time passed in that space is much faster than the real world. While ten minutes has passed in that place a second barely passed in the real world. Sona focus on the two and as them the question that she has ask in the first place.

"So… where Saito now?" the two of them shake their head and that already explain what happened. The fact that he suddenly disappear meaning he have something to do. Not to mention since they were in the middle of investigation which could expose of him he must have wanted to erased as any evidence that could point to him. And Hyudou Issei must have something to do with this considering that he was also at the place of incident. Add to the fact that one of Saito void power can erased a person memories there no doubt that he will use it to erased Hyudou Issei memories about anything that could lead the evidence to him so in conclusion…. He must have gone to search for Hyudou issei currently.

That was the logical conclusion Sona could come out with. With that in mind It better to search for Saito before he do something reckless like fighting with the Sekiyutei. If the two were to fought there will be no doubt Saito would win unless Hyudou Issei could had already achieve balance breaker there no way he could beat Saito.

Though his sword… what was it name again? Booster Blader? Anyway… that sword can also play a large factor in the fight. She had seen one of the form called [Hellfire Sword] during the battle with Kokabiel and even beyond the barrier she could feel the power that could even slay an Ultimate class Devil with one strike coming from the sword.

If it wasn't for the interruption of Vanishing Dragon Kokabiel would have been dead by now if he receive the full brunt of the attack. not just that… according to Saito that sword still have three other form depending on the element.

But there no way something like that could happen considering that in order to use the form the Sekiryutei need to have 50 Boost. It was unlikely considering he'll probably collapse from the lack of stamina before he could even reach that far.

But, just in case she better get Saito fast.

"Saji… could you please look for Saito and bring him here?" Sona ask Saji but is it just her bit he seem a bit reluctant.

"R-right away kaichou!" Saji said before leaving the room in the hurry. Hm… did something happen to him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigh…. This sucks. Saji complain within his mind. He had been in the room for quite a while and yet Kaichou barely even looking at him. all she talk is Saito this, Saito that… shit, just what so good about that guy!

Saji start to feel rage build up within him. but he calm down second later. since Kaichou ask him for help he better done the job quickly. Truth to be told he really don't want to search for the guy.

With that in mind Saji seek out any person who had seen the guy and the answer he got make him slightly hesitant on continuing his search.

"Oh… Kaichou Boyfriend huh… I think I saw him chasing after one of Pervert trio with something that look like a sword in his hand. For a replica the sword look real I tell you." The student in front of him continued describing about the sword that he saw. He seem to be a sword maniac judging from his behavior.

Nevertheless Saji clench his fist tightly when the guy mentions that Kaichou and Senpai were going out. rumor about them had already spread out through the entire school and by now all of the student including the teacher seem to had accept the fact that both of them is going out which just make Saji more depressed.

Let leave aside the depressing part for now and focus on what the student just seen. Senpai was chasing after Hyudou with a sword that fit with Derflinger description. Something must have happen Saji conclude. After asking the direction where the two had gone Saji thanks the student before heading to where the two could have gone off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"wha- what happened here?!" Saji was shocked that he just blurt out the question even though there no one to answer him. After following the trail of where Senpai could be Saji arrive in the forest behind the old school building and what greet him was the sight of destruction.

Tree was lying on the ground and not to mention form the sight it as if it was cut clean by something sharp. Not only that, not too far from where he is there a large crater as ifa strong impact just hit the ground a moment ago.

Saji can feel sweat falling down from his face. whoever did this is definitely not human. Could it be one of those two did this. It was certainly possible if Senpai were the one who did this since there no way someone like Hyudou could do this.

Now Saji have two choices. He should go back and report to Kaichou or continued his search. In a split second Saji come to conclusion.

If I go back now it will only make me look like a coward. I can't show Kaichou something that uncool. Wanting to prove himself, Saji tried following the trail of destruction. About ten Second later Saji can finally hear some voice. The voice becomes clearer as he move and finally between the tree trunk Saji could make a silhouette of two person in the forest.

One of them was without a doubt Hiraga-senpai while the other was a figure wearing a red Scale-mail.

"Is that… Issei?" Saji wonder and sure enough as he got closer the figure was indeed Issei. what are they doing and why is Issei wearing that kind of armor? Many question he want to ask but before that he better get their attention.

"o-" before he could even got the chance to speak suddenly a strong gust of wind gather at the area.

[Booster Windy: Sacred Teal Wing!]

*Zwooossshhhh!*

A voice resound accompany by the gust of wind. If Saji was a bit careless he would have been blown away by the wind already but fortunately he managed to hold on to one of the tree trunk to get a better footing.

Saji look back at them and was surprised when Issei armor suddenly undergo some changes. On his back where there were empty just now was place with some sort of wings made of steel, on closer look the wings itself doesn't attach itself on Issei back as if it were connect by something invisible.

And then…

In a blink of eye Issei Disappear and so were Senpai.

CRASH!

Upon hearing that Saji eye went to the direction as he saw a broken tree which wasn't supposed to break before. And then another tree broke apart and another. It as if the tree was break by something invisible but Saji could make out some after image of Senpai and Hyudou fighting so fast that it was hard to track with Saji own sense.

*BOOM**SCREECH* with a booming sound saji could hear the sound of something skidding on the ground and that when he noticed it was Issei who seem to use his leg as a brake to prevent from blowing away.

"Huff…huff… not huff… bad…" Saito said between panting. It was clear that hyudou currently overpowering Senpai considering that he didn't even panting at all.

"This is just the beginning Senpai." As Hyudou said that the twelve wings on his back open up before Issei take off to the sky stopping about 20 meter above the sky. Bringing Derflinger Senpai face stare at Issei preparing for anything that he was about to throw at him.

Issei bring both of his open hand to his chest as if he was gathering something. Slowly he open his hand and Saji could see clearly. The mass of Wind gather at his hand forming the spiral shape. On second thought that look quite familiar. Is he trying to imitate Goku from Dragon Ball?

Then Issei raised his hand before throwing the sphere of wind at where Senpai is.

Senpai seeing the attack change his posture to intercept it and then….

*ZWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHH HHHHHHHH!*

It was a disaster. It as if a Typhoon had passed through the area. The tree that Saji had used as a support got blown away together with him. even so he can still make out what happened. Apparently the sphere of wind stop just in front of Derflinger as the wind surrounding it got absorb by Derflinger little by little.

THUD!

Saji can feel something his head from behind. He can feel his consciousness about to black out. the wind died down a moment later and then.

[Transform!]

The last thing Saji saw before passing out was the sight of Saito with a white wing on his back went after Issei on the air. After that everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

This is bad… I mean Super bad. The power difference between me had clearly shown with this. the ultimate form of wind element [Sacred Teal Wing] is not to be scoff at. At first I thought that it effect will only increase Issei own speed but that not all. not only that his speed almost as fast when I was in Haste… Issei own Reflex, sense, reaction is also enhance by it.

Even while in Haste he could still follow my movement and counterattack when given the chance, if not for my skill surpassed him I might have lost this match already.

"Eh? Senpai! What with that wing? Are you actually an angel!?" Issei point out to the two white wings behind me. I could ask him the same. His twelve wing could symbolized one own power. If I'm not mistaken the leader of Fallen angel has twelve Black wings on his back while the leader of angel has twelve Golden wings on the back. so what does twelve steel wings mean?

"It just one of my abilities. It give me the abilities to fly." I answer him. "Speaking of flying how the heck did you capable of flying? I though you haven't learn how to fly yet." I decide to ask him. part of me was curious but the true reason is I need to let my body rest a moment and it take a bit time before my body gotten use to the wing behind my back.

"Um… I'm not sure. It just that I have this feeling that with this wings I'll be able to fly. All I need to do is think and it will do the work for me." in other word as long as Issei in that mode he will have the ability to fly. What a convenient ability. Maybe it was a wrong move on my part to give Issei something as powerful as that... not that I could do anything with the sword if I keep with me since the sword only react to Welsh Dragon only.

That why I'm having some sort of trouble with Divine Dividing research. If I just follow the same manual as Issei sword the only thing I managed is creating a new powerful sword for the sole use of vanishing Dragon which I don't think was a good idea considering I don't know that guy very well. who knows what he'll do with the powerful sword on hand.

Brr… I got the chill when I thought about that. That guy a battle maniac that much I could tell… okay, let stop the scary thought. I think I recover enough to continue the battle.

"yosh… let resume our match." I said as I held out Derflinger. I already use up all the Excalibur enhancement meaning I don't have anything to boost myself right now. even so…. Since this is an air battle I have much more experience than Issei considering this is the first time issei fought while flying. Not to mention that while in that mode Issei only weapon was his fist since his sword had already transform to wings…. Or so I thought when Issei all of a sudden bring out two of his hand making a gripping motion.

Suddenly two out of twelve steel wing detach itself from Issei back before it land completely on Issei hand.

"no way… the wing itself was a sword?!" I can't help but be surprised. I thought those steel wings look a bit weird like a sword but I never thought that they are the swords. No wonder Issei sword suddenly disappear so they transformed into twelve new swords which also cat as a wings.

Even so it shouldn't matter to me no matter how many swords Issei has. After all he still an amateur on using swords and this is two swords we're talking about…. There no way he could use to in in such a short time.

"Time to get serious… Senpai!" with booming sound Issei charge at me.

[Haste!]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

*slash* the sound of something cutting the air can be heard as I swung my swords. Senpai is good as I expected. None of my attack work so far despite my obvious advantages over speed and power. i didn't know this before but apparently one cannot exert enough power to unleash a short range attack while the feet wasn't touching anything.

To overcome this one must have another factor which will give them able to be in the air as if walking and in other word it means flying. The reason I could fly is thanks to this [Sacred Teal Wings] while Senpai is his two wings on his back. it was obvious that his wings is far more inferior than mine. If you want to compare it, it's like comparing a pigeon and an eagle.

Anyway… even with the clear advantageous I still haven't managed to land one hit as Senpai keep parrying my attack.

Clang! Spark!

Before my attack could hit him Senpai cleverly use Derflinger to change the direction of my attack causing a spark appear as my swords met with him. he quickly maintain his distance after that not willing to face me head on.

I can't beat him in my current state. I need more power if I want to beat him… with that in mind I focus my power on my Balance breaker.

….

….

….

[what are you spacing out for! Here he comes!] Ddraig voice broke me out from my stupor as I quickly twist my body as I raised the both sword on my hand making a cross shaped as I blocked Senpai attack which coming from above.

"kuh… almost got you there. You shouldn't show an opening like that in a real fight. If not for [Sacred Teal wings] granted you faster reaction you would have been already. Senpai quickly maintain his distance not giving me a chance to counterattack.

Despite I managed to block his attack he still willing to give me some advice. Is that what they called the authority of a Senpai? I wonder if I will ever got a junior that will treat me like a proper Senpai? Koneko-chan doesn't count because… I doubt she have any respect for me at all.

Anyway… returning to the present I was confused by the fact that there wasn't any Boost even though it was clear more than ten second had passed since my last Boost. Could it be I have reach the limit already? But that shouldn't be it… because according to Ddraig I can still use a few more Boost before I collapse from stamina exhaustion.

"oi… Ddraig… do you know why is this happening?" I ask Ddraig who probably know what I'm thinking right now since our mind is synchronize.

[I can't explain very well but apparently when you activate this new mode it suspends all your Sacred gear activities. It the same feeling I got during the battle with Kokabiel.] like he said… that doesn't explain much but what I understood is whenever I use [50] Boost counter I won't be able to Boost myself anymore. I'm not sure whether is a good thing because on one hand I can use many skill which I can't use normally while in my Normal state on the other I won't be able to Increase my own power anymore which mean I stuck with skill that could only be utilize by the mode.

"Don't space out again!" Senpai came at high speed but with my current state I easily block his attack with one sword as I prepare to counter with another sword in my hand.

MISS!

With the sound of flapping wind Senpai twist in mid-air avoiding my attack before his swung his sword down from above.

Swooosh!

I quickly think of dodging and at the same time my wing make a sudden vibration as I feel myself being pull backward at high speed. The next thing I know I was already over 300 meters from Senpai location. Not only that the just the shake of the wings from my back had created a strong gust of wind that it wouldn't be exaggerated to called it a typhoon.

I knew I already said this but… this power is awesome! I feel like I could easily beat Raiser if I use this kind of power against him. Too bad that time I just got this sword so I'm not familiar with it yet.

Okay… now I know no matter how strong I get I can't face him head on with close range attack. his skill far surpassed me that It doesn't even matter if I was a bit stronger than him. Unless I could power up myself more I won't stand a chance in close combat.

If that the case….

I'm not sure how I knew it but I just knew. It like a feeling of breathing… no one teach you how to do it… it just came to you naturally. The same could be applied to [Sacred teal wings]. I feel like I already know all there is to it about it…. and that how I know it capable on something like this.

I let go of the two swords in my hand as they went back into my back as the wings. But that only for a moment before each wing start unattached itself from my back before surrounding myself. No one would even though that Bit like object surrounding me use to be a wings if they only see them at this state.

"GO!" with one word all of it shoots out like a Bullet at Senpai. Four of them start giving a crimson light at their tip before a Laser like beam shot out aiming at Senpai. Seeing the projectile Senpai use Derflinger to block as the laser disappear as if it was being absorbed.

That ability really is troublesome. No matter how kind of magic I use he can easily absorbed it. that why I held back on using [Dragon Shoot] because he without a doubt will absorb it as well.

Anyway now that the four laser attack had bought sometime for the other to reach him Senpai right now were surrounded by many sharp like object. All I need to do is direct them with my thought. Though I have to admit trying to concentrate on twelve object at the same time is too much even for me but… thank goodness I have two mind in one Body.

[Do your own work for once. Why must I be the one to do your work for you!?] Ddraig complain but he still complied as he was controlling all of them.

"There no way my own brain could handle something like that. Since you're a Heavenly Dragon you should be fine right?" I said to him. All I need to do is give the order and Ddraig will handle the rest.

[*grumble…* anyway… make sure he doesn't get close to you. Without those wings you won't be able to move from your current position.]

As Ddraig said without any of the thing in my back my speed gretly decreased and without one it only allow me to float on the air without any high speed maneuver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

*Clang* I block one of the flying sword and before dashing to the left to avoid another one. This isn't good. At this rate I would use all my Stamina just to fend them off. Thankfully I'm already having some experience fighting against a flying sword. it was during my capture by the Elves back in Halkeginia. Though back then even with Gandalfr I still lose but this time I'm much more powerful than before…. If only this Sword like object has the same parameter as the sentient sword back in Halkeginia.

In the first place they speed can already been describe as Godlike. I've been using Haste on how many times now just to avoid them. the fact that I have good reaction help a bit though it only a little.

*Swoosh* I can sense something moving at high speed as I swung Derf by instinct as I repel one of the flying sword.

*Zuuunnn* at another sound I quickly spun around raising Derf as a beam of laser hit him before being absorbed by him.

"partner… the magic power is great and all but do you think you have enough Stamina to use Void magic?" Derf seem concerned about me but I tell him not to worry.

"I should be fine. Gandalfr provide me with almost endless stamina after all." I said to him trying to reassure him but I bet he knew that was a lie. After all the more Magic I use the more stamina it will consume and that also mean the shorter the time I could stay while in Gandalfr mode. Gandalfr is not infinite… once it ran out of fuel I won't be able to use it power even if I have a weapon in my hand. I have to wait at least half a day before I can use it again.

[Haste!]

I cast Haste as I block another two flying sword as I use the momentum from the block to evade the third and the fourth.

[Derf: Katana Form]

Derf glow for a moment as his shape change into a Katana. Not wasting another moment I raised him again blocking another beam but this time I redirect the beam to another Flying sword as the sword got hit by it.

Even so it still doesn't change much because all it did was change the direction of the sword before it returned back aiming at me. this is tough… I feel like I was fighting against twelve people whose possess Godlike speed at the same time.

"Partner… don't you have anything that could help in the situation?" Derf ask me as I ponder.

Hm…*Slash* I already use up all the Excalibur Enhancement…*Clang* I can use Fusion unit but the problem is I don't have anything to fuse that could be use in this situation…*Boom* the only thing left is… that.

But that thing stills a prototype. I'm not supposed to use it in the real battle yet. Even if it did work I'm not sure whether it a good idea considering I will be using it on myself. For all I knew It could make the situation worse.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Derf seem to pick up on what I'm thinking… oh well…. it better than none. *Zwoosh* I avoid another one again. I don't think it good for my health fighting while thinking Deeply… I shouldn't done it another time.

Anyway… guess I have no choice but to use that. with that thought In mind I summon two Smoke Bomb and I slash at them making the area cover with a smoke. And with that I can feel the swords stop moving as if losing it target. As I thought this thin need to be manually control and since there no way someone like Issei capable on doing something like that it must have been Ddraig who have been controlling the object.

Now that should buy me some time so I better hurry. A particle light appear in my hand as a a crystal with a Hexagonal shape appear on my hand. The crystal slowly glows as it start to float up stopping at my eye level.

I held Derf preparing for the spell that needed to complete the procedure.

[World Gate!]

Derf start to glow and that was a signal for me as I make thrusting motion stabbing Derf at the crystal.

*Pacha* the sound of the crystal break can be heard before I found myself surround with a bright light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

I can't see… with all the smoke covering the area it was impossible for me to pinpoint Senpai exact position and if I don't know his location I can't attack him.

[We need to blow away the smoke… do something with your wind Abilities.]

Derf said to me… but wind huh… it seem that while in this form I could control the wind like it was my own hand. How did it work again?

I brought my hand in front as I can feel a wind gathering at my hand. This is hard… maybe I should just use it as if I was just using my [Dragon shot]?

I decide to test it out as I shoot it out like my [Dragon Shoot] and that when….

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A torrent of wind shoot out from my hand forming a twister as it shoot at where the smoke. The smoke separate themselves as if making a path for my attack and that when I notice something… something Black inside the smoke and then my own attack hit it.

….

….

….

I can't believe it. My attack didn't do any damaged at all. In fact it seem as if it being absorbed by something.

Slowly the smoke dispersed itself as It give me a clearer view of what my attack just hit and I widen my eyes when I see it.

"A Black Mecha!" what appear before me is something that look like coming from science fiction. It was a Robot… no… there seem to be human wearing it so I assume it a Mecha.

Is that Senpai? Because there no one but him in that location a moment ago so that Mecha can only be him. But a Mecha huh… I knew he have many weird thing with him but I never expected he even got a Mecha. What next… a giant robot?

Anyway for a Mecha the shape was weird. It looks more like a set of armor than a full robot. Not to mention those twelve Black wings on his back seem to stand out considering that it seem to be made of pure Energy.

One of swords starts to move shooting at Senpai but before the sword could get near him one of the Black wing move blocking the attack. Another four move for the attack but they also each got blocked by the Black Wings. i tried to fire 7 laser attack in different direction at once but the attack also got intercept by the Black Wings. Not only that, the beam appear to be absorb by the wing instead of just dissipated.

What is this… none of my attack work. I tried redirecting the sword- or rather ask Ddraig to redirect the sword moving in circle as trying to confuse hi before all of them shoot at the same time toward him and then…..

*Clang*

All twelve of them got deflected by the wings.

[Partner, he's coming for you!]

Derf gave me a warning but Senpai had already made his move. With the flap of his wing he charges straight at me.

"kuh…. Need to defend myself." I cross my hand thinking on defending myself and that when wind start to pick up in front of me as I can feel they start to form some sort of barrier.

BAM!

Senpai crash with the Barrier as he got blown back a few meter before gaining it Balance. The Black Mecha held his hand as a particle of light gather at his hand before a sword resembling Derflinger appear at his hand except that the sword is bigger than the original Derflinger.

After that Senpai start another charge but by this time I already collect all of my wings as they return back to me allow me to move freely and that appear to be a correct choice as which a swung of his swords the Barrier shatter as if before being absorb by the sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

I broke the Wind Shield with Derflinger and I attempt another strike but Issei managed to avoid it this time with his high speed movement.

Issei maintaining his distance from me being warried. What he didn't know is that I still need some time to understand this Armor like thing warping around myself. As I thought about this a screen appear in front my eye as I can feel a lot of information entering my mind.

I learn one thing from the data I receive.

[Infinite Stratos]

That what this machine is categorized at. Infinite Stratos? What's that? I search my memories trying to ascertain whether I have seen a story like that but I found nothing. i'm a bit confused here…

Let calm down a moment and think about it again . first the reason this happen is because I use that crystal. The crystal for all purpose doesn't have a name yet so let just called it the Crystal. I create the crystal based on the idea of the Existence of another Universe out there.

There are two type of Universe out there. The Alternate Universe and Parallel Universe which have been confirmed so far. An Alternate Universe is a Universe in which I work completely different than my own Universe. for example the Universe which People Dub as Nasuverse is consider Alternate Universe because it using a completely different rule than this Universe.

The crystal doesn't have anything to do with Alternate Universe so let get on with Parallel Universe. like it name suggest it a universe which is completely the same except with some variation. It have the same people, places, even the law of universe is the same.

Back to the Crystal, it works by giving a person the ability to use his or her alternate Universe ability. The only way for it to work is by using [World Gate] or other spell which could cross other Universe to synchronize them with their alternate self. The spell itself is a Gamble. If my I was unlucky and end up with my alternate universe who only a normal person I wont gain anything at all. in fact my ability may gotten weaker because of that.

Judging from this set of Armor my alternate self must have this kind of armor in his possession. Though I don't know why in the world he need this armor for. Does that mean he got summon while posses this sort of power. I'm a bit Jealous if that the case. then again he might not even be summon at all considering it was Alternate Universe.

Back to the current situation I have to admit this [Infinite Stratos] is awesome. As I was amazed by it another set of information enter my brain and this time it appear to be this armor data.

Let see here…

NAME: BLACK KNIGHT

WEAPON: DERFLINGER

FORM: SECOND SHIFT

ABILITIES: VOID MAGIC

…I don't know what to say. I mean VOID… is it refer to VOID I know? Not only that but my other Self also have Derflinger as it weapon. Just in case I better check.

"Derf, is that really you or is that another you from another dimension?" I ask just to be sure.

"It's me… it's me…"

"Is this a scam!"

"haha… that was a joke. But It me Derflinger. The one who got drag by it owner that becomes a Familiar of Devil." How could he play a joke at this kind of time…. But from his answer than he definitely Derf that I know. At least now I know only the ability or equipment got transferred and not consciousness. And since Derf already exist in this Universe it replaces another Derf position.

"Now that we know a bit about this [Black knight] let resume our battle." I said to no one in particular as I stare at Issei who seem confused by my lack of movement.

[Ignition Boost!] I don't even need to learn how this thing works because Gandalfr will mostly handle everything. I only think about getting closer and then i found myself using this [Ignition Boost!]

[JET!] it seem Issei also have the same Idea as some sort of fire shoot out from his back acting as some sort of Booster as he charged straight at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!

The two figure clash in midair. If they scan their surrounding they would have noticed that their location was nowhere near Kuou Academy. Amidst the fight they have changed location many times over and now they appear to be high in a Forest area.

Using two swords as a weapon Issei charged ahead as Saito did the same with Derflinger which are three four times it normal size.

While flying the wings behind Issei back let out a glow as it fire a beam of laser.

All of the wind for intercept by the Black wings behind Saito as it got absorbed by it.

[Haste, Ignition Boost] Saito using a combination of the two managed to overpower Issei in term of speed for split second as he use the chance to got near Issei before he could do anything. He swung his sword at Issei but the attack got block by all the wings behind Issei who is moving to protect him from the Blow.

Issei as if expecting it held out his two sword as they start glowing crimson.

[Dragon Twin Slash!] with a speed not to be seen by a naked eye Issei swung the sword In 'X' shape. Even though it was at high Speed Saito Wings still managed to intercept the attack but the force of the attack Push Saito a far from Issei.

When this happen Saito notice something. His Exoskeleton armor start giving a blinking light. Saito knew what it mean. It means that the time almost up for him to be in that form.

The same could be said for Issei as he see the jewel on his Armor start to glow dimly.

[Partner… the time almost up. You can only be in this form only in a few minute more.] Ddraig told Issei which his face turns grim after hearing that.

"It seem the both of us almost reaching the limit. Why don't we finish this with the next attack." as Saito said that spark start to gather around Derflinger.

"I couldn't agree more!" Issei let got of the swords in his hand as they join the other. The Twelve wings on his back start to rotate on a clockwise behind him as a swirling of energy gather inside him.

Saito Point Derflinger at Issei as it starts to glow brightly.

Issei bring his two hand at Saito as if he was about to fire Something.

[EX-]

[Dragon-]

Both of them said at the same time.

A sphere of light start to form not to far from Issei.

Issei hand start giving out a bright Crimson energy.

The two of them shout at the same time.

[-PLOSION!]

[-Catapult Cannon!]

And just like that the sphere of light start to Expand while a Stream of red energy fired out from Issei as the two energy Collide.

KABOOOM!

The collision caused the area to vibrate as if the earth itself was shook by the impact of their power. even so the attack still haven't finish yet as Saito Explosion and Issei attack trying to overpower each other.

Anything that got caught in the collision got evaporated instantly. Seeing this Saito back out a bit but still focusing on the spell as Derflinger is still giving out a bright light.

And then….

[Erase!]

All of a sudden the two energy disappear. No disappear wasn't the correct word. It feel as if the energy itself was being erased outside of existence itself. Saito and Issei blink staring where there should have been a massive collision of energy and yet it was none. Not even a speck of dust left on the energy.

""AHEM!""

Hearing a new voice both of them turn around only for their face to turn pale.

""SAITO/ISSEI… MIND EXPLAINING THIS!"'

Standing near the crater as the result of the collsion was the Successor of Sitri family Sona Sitri and the successor of Gremory family Rias Gremory. Both of them look at their respective Servant and familiar with a smile… but their eyes definitely not smiling.

Yep… those two are dead for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes before.

Admist doing her work suddenly Sona could feel something happened to Saji. She can tell this because it was the privilege of a King to know what happen to his or her Servant and right now she could tell something has happened to Saji.

Nobody seems to notice this. Did something happen to him? She start to feel worried that she can't even concentrated on her work.

"I'll be going out for a moment." She said suddenly. The other of course was surprised by her sudden action but they doesn't seem questioning her. With that she decides to check on Saji based on where she could feel his energy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Rias. What are you doing here?" as Sona was searching for Saji she suddenly found Rias in the middle of the forest behind the old school Building.

"I could ask you the same. One wouldn't normally wonder in here unless they have something they want to do." Rias said to her. And so she Explain the situation to her that she was looking one of her Servant and she happen to feel it was in here.

"I see… I'm also searching for Issei. Not too long ago I feel like I can sense Issei own magic power coming out from this forest." So The Sekiryutei also here. Does that mean that Saito also here considering that he should be with Hyudou Issei right now?

Seeing that they both moving in the same direction they decide to move together and they definitely didn't expect to find completely destruction of the Forest area. The area seem as if to have been hit by a Natural disaster a few moment ago.

"Who could have done this?" Sona said looking perplexed.

"This magical energy… there no doubt, it was Issei. From the look of things he seem to be fighting someone. The question is who?"

Upon hearing Rias word than there are two three conclusion. It either he was fighting against Saji or Saito or he was fighting against an unknown Party or he just feel like destroying the area.

"Anyway… we should move on. We won't find anything by staying here." Sona decide it to early to jump to conclusion. Rias nod as both of them start to search the area for any clue.

"Saji!" as they search the area Sona found an unconscious Saji amidst the falling tree. The whole area looks as if a typhoon just come through. Is this the work of the Sekiryutei? To have this much power… it seem she underestimate him too much.

"urg… K-kaichou…?" Saji seem to had regain consciousness a bit but he doesn't look like he have recover enough to be able stand.

"What happened here?" Sona still ask despite Saji condition. No matter what he the only one could have known what happened here.

"I-it was… Hyudou… he… fight… Senpai…. Wind… blow away…" Saji word doesn't make much chance and just like that his consciousness gone.

"It seem that all we got from him." Rias said from behind her. I'm goind to call the other here. Meanwhile let continued out search." As Rias said that she summoned her familiar. After than the familiar flew away from the area informing the other about the situation.

Sona did the same as but instead of summoning a Familiar she water start to form on her palm as it take the shape of a Bird. The bird flew away following Sona command to get the others.

Leaving Saji in a Safe place Sona and Rias start their search but they arrive at Dead end. Or rather the trail of destruction had gone on the ground.

"The only place left was the sky. Shall we?" Sona ask. The fight must have shift from the ground to the sky.

"hm… but Issei shouldn't learn how to fly yet… oh well, it better than nothing." Rias and Sona open up their wing as they take flight.

They scan the area from the sky but nothing could be seen. If only it was night their vision should be greater allowing them to cover more ground. As they was lost on what to do suddenly…

*Zuuuuunnnnnnn* a beam of energy suddenly coming at great speed from somewhere as it hit the area not too far from them,

*BOOM!* the beam of energy caused a small explosion on the area as it destroy about ten meter radius of the area. For a small attack to cause this much destruction… just who is it belong to?

"The attack coming that way… let go!" Rias said as the two flew to where the beam had come from.

A few minute of flying they finally make out the two figures clashing in mid Air. One was a figure wearing Crimson armor with Ten Steel wings on his back while the other was a figure wearing a Black Armor with Twelve Black Wings on his back made of pure Energy.

The two of them clash at the sky. They seem to be equal… no, the red one seem to have the upper hand in speed at least that what it appear at first before the Black one suddenly gaining speed that surpassed the Red one.

The two of them clash as the Black one got push back by the red one.

"The red armor… that Issei Balance Breaker form [Boosted gear Scale Mail]." hearing Rias said that Sona focus back on the other one.

"The Black Armor… the sword in his hand. Though the size are different that without a doubt Saito Derflinger." Sona said when she notices the sword on their hand.

They still have many question but there seem to be no time for that as they could feel a massive of energy coming out from the two of them..

"We need to stop them! Rias…. Get near me, hurry!" Rias seem confused at first but she still got near her.

The two seem to had fire their own attack as the collision of the attack caused the destruction of the nearby area. But Sona pay it no heed as she start to chant something. This spell unlike most of her spell will only need a moment. Sona still didn't know why she the need to use this spell… she just feel the urge to use it all of a sudden.

The spell was complete and then everything stop as Sona yelled.

[STOP!]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias doesn't know what to make of the situation. since when did Issei could use Balance breaker? Did he sacrifice another part of his body? But judging from the power he have that was a genuine Balance Breaker.

He only been using his Sacred gear for a few month and yet he already achieved Balance breaker. No human or even Half human have managed to gain balance breaker not to mention in such a short time. But that doesn't change the fact that Issei currently is wreaking Havoc with his own power. She will have to discipline him after this.

Now back to the current situation…. Rias could see that Sona was chanting some sort of spell. The weird thing is she doesn't understand one thing the spell that Sona chant. Even with a Natural translator abilities for a Devil she still couldn't understood a word of it.

Is this the power of a Void that she has heard before? She had asked her brother about it before and from what she learn this power of Void seem to come from another dimension which was still unknown a few month ago.

She thought nothing could surprise him anymore but when Sona unleash her spell it was beyond shock anymore. The surrounding area calm to a Halt… no, it won't be exaggerated that everything except Sona and Rias has stopped moving.

It as if time itself had stopped. This power goes well beyond thought. Not even [Forbidden Valor] could compare with this. she basically stop the time of the whole world. Rias Doubt that [Forbidden Valor] even with Balance Breaker form could do something like this.

"Just what are you Sona?" she said slow enough that no one would hear it. the power that she show far beyond any Devil could do. Even Maou itself won't have that kind of power in their hand.

Thanks to Sona spell the time have stop as the two of them slowly move to where Issei and Saito is. Both of them don't make any move. With the time stop Rias could see clearly how the two attacks met. If this keep up it might cause a wide destruction.

"We need to stop this somehow… I'm going to use my power of destruct-"

"There no need for that." Sona stop her as she start to chant another spell.

[Erase!]

In the time stop spaces a bright light cover the collision of power as the two energy disappear from the very existence itself not leaving anything behind.

Rias has many questions but right now the two needs to answer some question of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"So, do you have any excuse for what happened?" Sona ask and I have to say her glare was scary. i rather been hit ny Explosion multiples time than to be Glare by her like that. she was pissed, angry… no, I think it was beyond that already.

"Sorry…" I said meekly. There nothing for me to say. I mean I did went overboard there. Me and Issei seem to have lost ourselves back there that were barely paying attention to our surrounding.

"Sorry you said… did you know that if we haven't managed to stop the both of you the collision of energy had destroy this whole country already!" Sona said and I found myself unable to retort. It true that I did put all of magical power I have into that [Explosion] while Issei seem to use the [Sacred Teal Wings] power to its fullest. If no one stops us the least it could do is destroy a whole country.

"Well… I wasn't in my right mind at that time. I accept any punishment." I said not wanting to prolong this any longer. Glancing at Issei I can see he seem to be apologizing many times over to Rias but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Tell me… did you try to hide the fact that you were in the Girl locker room when the Incident take places."

"Geh!" h-how did she know. I mean I make sure not even a shred of evidence coming out.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about. I don't know anything about the peeping." I said trying to cover up but that when I notice I just slip that one out, "I-I mean I don't know anything about what incident.

"Sigh… I already knew you weren't in the Girl locker room on your own choice. It not like I mad at you or anything." Huh? She knew the reason… come to think of it if anyone could be said a Master Strategist it was none other than Sona. She must have seen everything already.

Sigh… I was such a fool. "I see… so you understand… then I think I should get goi-"

"This and that are another matter altogether. Sit down!" kuh… escape was a failure. And with that me and Issei receive the lecture to the point it was midnight. My leg gone numb sitting for more than 6 hours straight without eating. The good thing is she doesn't hit me with any Explosion.

Issei seem to have it good as he and Rias left the area about an hour after Sona begin her lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigh…. My body feel Heavy. i overused my own magic power just now which left Derf empty with Magic meaning I can't use World Door to go back home. On the way home I seem to heard someone shouting in the middle of the night.

*kuuuuuuuu*

The sound of my stomatch begging to be filled can be heard. I haven't had any food yet since Sona lecture was continuous without any rest. Not to mention i'm also thirsty.

"BOOB IS THE GREATEST!

Well I think were already know who the owner of the voice even without looking. I mean how is he still full of energy even after all the fight. The Nun girl must have healed him. Rias sure is nice… Sona even forbid Tiffa from healing me as a punishment.

As I walk I notice Issei who had get out from his bicycle as he stop in front of a house.

"yo, you seem fill with energy." I said to Issei.

"Senpai… what are you doing out here?" he doesn't seem bother by the fact were almost kill each other this evening as he ask me casually.

"well, I'm just about to head home. Sona make me sit in the place for 6 hours straight you know." I can see Issei show some pity on his eyes but I decide to change the subject fast. "by the way… what are you doing here?" when I look at where he had stopped I notice it wasn't just a normal house. The place was a mansion I tell you.

"I was in the middle of Devil quest, my client live in here." he said to me. a Devil client here. Judging from the size of the place the owner must be rich. Add to the fact I'm also feeling thirsty and hungry right now.

"Yosh, I decide… I'm going to raid this guy fridge." I'm sure he won't mind…. I think.

"eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hahaha… so you're a friend of Devil-kun? Please make yourself at home…" the one who said this is the one who supposed to be Issei client. Before I could hide myself this guy appear all of a sudden and when he notice me he invite me as well. he even serve me some food and drink which I was grateful for.

"Itadakimasu!" I said as I start digging out the food. Guess it show how much hunger could control people. I need as much energy as possible to make out for the loss of it today.

"by the way… I didn't know you have a human friend… Is he also one of your client?" Issei client the man with a 'Bad guy' appearance ask him.

"no, he's my Senpai at school." Issei answer him.

"Your Senpai? Then how did you associate yourself with the Devil?" he ask me this time. I'm starting to wonder about that as well. but the most logical answer is…

"hm…because of a kiss I guess." Yep… that accidental kiss I have with Sona was the very reason got involved with all this Devil business. If that doesn't happen I would not become Sona familiar. She and I wont have anything in common and the both of us will probably mind our own business.

For some reason when I thought about me and Sona won't have a reason to be close it pain my heart… why is that? hm…..

"kiss? I'm afraid I don't understand." The man show a confused look while Issei.

"must not kill Senpai, must not kill Senpai, must not kill Senpai…." He seem to mutter something scary. just in case I better ready to summon Derflinger at any moment now.

After that the two of them continued their business which involves playing a video game. I thought Devil job will involve something dark… the even unfolding before my eyes had shattered all of my imagination about them.

"I think I'll be going now." I excuse myself. Now that I'm full I better head home fast. Both of them said goodbye to me before they return back to the game. As I was about to head out I remember that I still haven't thanked the Client guy yet so I head back.

"I forgot to say this but thanks for the-" food I stop myself from saying this. the reason is simple. At the same time I enter the room I can hear clearly what the guy said.

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei."

*Basha* twelve black wing expanded from his back.

* * *

STOP! Sigh… this is quite long. Since I don't want to drag another chapter for the fight between Issei and Saito I decide to end it in this chapter no matter how long it be.

Sometime I regret writing something which shouldn't be written yet. the fight between Issie and Saito should have happened more in the future after Saito got some more power up considering Saito in this time still weak. That why I have no choice to bring one of the abilities earlier.

In this Chapter it show an item which Allow Saito to synchronize with his alternate self and since I already my fic is mostly about Saito I will be using them as a basis for abilities. In this chapter I decide to use [Black Knight] from Infinite 'Tsukaima' Stratos which haven't be update for a year already. Maybe I should update the fic Next time.

What else… oh… it seem it was clear who the Mysterious guy from the next chapter. he will make the next appearance more in this arc one more time. Though I'm not sure when.

I think that all. the next chapter we will be returning to the main story… or rather it still a side story considering I still haven't resolve the matter with Meguri yet. starting from here I will probably use a character from another series seeing that I don't really feel like adding an OC.

That all from me… hope you enjoy this chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Yo, allow me to say a few things before we start with the story. One of the review mention about Issei being overpower and I guess you could say that.

BUT! Being overpower doesn't really make any difference in High school Dxd Verse considering that there to many character overpower in there that you won't be able to count enough with your finger. Even Sirzech who is one of the Maou and also ten times more powerful than the original Lucifer can't even get into top ten of the most powerful being in the Dxd universe. So I doubt Issei is overpower there.

Sorry for a long rant because I'm rather sensitive about the overpower stuff. Oh… on a side note the only intentional overpower character in the story will be Sona with the power of Chaos. I thought someone would have point out how I make the power to powerful… maybe I didn't give it enough impact…. Anyway, let get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and High School DxD. It belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

(Saito P.O.V)

"Um…" what a nice feeling. If only this moment could continue. That was my earnest desires as I kept snuggling inside my blanket. Unfortunately my moment of bliss didn't last long as I can feel the ray of the sun hit me.

I slowly open my eyes… a moment later as my eye finally use to the light i notice I was back in my room. Sigh… now that I'm awake I can see my room being a mess. Fwaah… I'm too lazy to clean it right now, maybe later. I wonder what time it is right now.

As soon as my eye spots the alarm clock beside my bed my eye went wide.

"I'M LATE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigh… the road sure feel empty today. Since people were mostly at work or school at this kind of time the place was basically empty. There some middle age lady taking out trash and when she notice me she give a curious look.

Can't blame her. I should have been at school at this time right now. It already the fourth period. I should hurry right? Yeah right… only a fool would be on a hurry even after missing three period of class already. Since I'm already late might as well take some time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrive at school after a while… since there only about ten minute before Lunch break there no use going to class right now. I should find a place to waste my time while waiting for lunch break to come.

With that thought in mind I decide to head to Student council room. there shouldn't be anyone there right about now as they should be in class right now.

Yep… there shouldn't be anyone… at least it shouldn't be usually.

As soon as I open the room Five eye… or should I said four set of eyes were on me while the last one doesn't even take a glance at me as if moving his head is such a pain to him.

"Ah, Sai-Kun! Yahooooooo~"

a Mahou- or rather Maou Shoujou greet me when she notice me.

"ooohh… Saito-kun, shouldn't you be in the class right now?"

An annoying man said to me looking amused.

"You are… Hiraga Saito was it? I believe this is the second time we meet since the battle between my Sister and Raiser Phenex." The Crimson hair man said as he addressed me.

"oh… your that familiar… what your name again? Never mind. I'm too lazy to remember it." the person I didn't know said to me. oioioioioi… you should at least remember someone else name! in the first place… aren't those three just said my name only a few second ago?

"S-saito, w-what are you doing here? I didn't see you at class today so I were absent." Beside the four people was Sona who seem to be surrounding by the other for some reason.

"um… mind telling me why is there three out of four Maou inside the student council room. in fact you look like you were bullying Sona from my point view." There are Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub and Sirzech Lucifer together with one other person I don't know inside the room.

"That right! That right! Don't Pick on So-tan~!" for some reason Serafall seem to agree with me.

"wha- were not really picking on her you know… were just wanting to confirm something." Ajuka said to serafall trying to defend himself. Even though they are Maou they were bickering like a kid. Is this really the right attitude for the Leader of the Devil. "Anyway… your wrong about there being three Maou in the room. All the Four Maou is currently present in the room for your information."

All the Maou. Let see… there Ajuka, Serafall, Sirzech and…. I look at the person I don't know.

"this here is Maou Asmodeus, Falbium Asmodeus."

Ajuka introduce the unknown person. I'm currently to shock to even feeling shock. How did that even work… anyway… that mean that currently all the current Maou are here In this very room… and they seem to have some business with Sona. Does that mean…

"Sona…." I said as I stare at her.

"w-what?" she seem to be nervous by my stare.

"Did you finally do it…?"

"do what?" Sona show a confused look at my question.

"I knew that the day would come but I never expected it to be this soon." I shake my head as I look down.

"Somehow I don't like the way you talk as if I just committed a crime." I ignore Sona word and continued.

"It okay, it okay….. it not your fault. I should have notice it sooner. If only I notice it sooner none of this would have happen."

"Like I said…. Please don't talk as if I have done something wrong in the first place!"

"No, there's no need for another word. So you finally did it…. your finally blowing up someone else!" I said trying to be dramatic. I can see her body shook probably with anger. Despite that I still continued. "But that was an accident right? With all you Explosion streak this past few days you must have accidently blowing someone else ri-"

[Explosion!] *Kaboom*

"Gaaahhhhh!"

"your right… I did blow someone up." Sona said but from her tone I can see she was pissed. Oh well… at least she doesn't look nervous anymore. She should be able to handle whatever it is that the Maou's want with her.

"Well… ahem. I'm not sure what to make of the situation but let continued our business here. the Familiar should join in as well. you ought to know this as well." Sirzech said and just like that I stood up like nothing happen. I'm basically immune to explosion now that I don't even feel any damaged from it already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… why is the four Maou here?" I decide to get straight to the point.

"Well… not to waste any more time the reason we're all here is because of [Chaos]." Ajuka said and that give me a bit of clue of why the Maou are here. Considering the [Chaos] is a matter of top secret only a few know about it. Beside Tsubaki none of the other knew anything about [Chaos]. The only thing that they knew that Sona power of void which came from Halkeginia.

Even now I still haven't figure out the connection between [Chaos] and [Void]. How did Brimir even got that kind of power in the first place? How did [Chaos] which is later Dub as [Void] came into Halkeginia in the first place? To many unanswered question and to little information. There nothing I could do about it right now.

"Sona Sitri, did you use the power of Chaos yesterday in human world?" Sirzech ask. Huh… well Sona have use of [Chaos] power before but there doesn't make a big deal of this before. If I remember correctly she did use Erased spell to stop the collision of power between Issei and myself.

"Yes." Sona answer with a firm look. Her nervousness seem to had disappear. It thanks to me I guess.

"Um… may I ask what the problem. I mean she did use the power but I don't see any harm the power that she uses." I ask them.

"Yesterday… a large scale spell had been casted around the human world. The effect of the spell had completely stopped the time of the human world."

Ajuka explain to me as I absorb what he said. For some reason this feel familiar.

"Um… I think Azazel did mention something like that yesterday." I mutter to no one In particular but quickly realize my mistake here.

"Azazel? Are you referring to the Governer of Grigori… did you know him." Rias brother Sirzech ask me but I can feel his suspicious eye on me.

"Ah.. no, I mean I did met him yesterday but that was just a coincidence. His real target is Issei- I mean the Sekiryutei." I said trying to cast of the suspicious on me. it would be bad if they think I'm going to betray them or something. I mean… I'm not even loyal to Devil in the first place but I shouldn't make it look like I'm their enemies. That would only cause trouble to Sona more than it should already have.

"His target Is Issei? Did he do something to him?" Sirzech ask and I can see he seem concern about Issei a bit. Lucky you Issei… you already got Rias brother approval. I though feeling slightly jealous of Issei. I wonder if I could get approval of Serafall to….

Wait a sec. why in the world I need the approval of Serafall for? The thought suddenly cross my mind and now I'm starting to feel confused by my own feeling. Could it be… I toward Sona…. Nononono…. Stop those thought. I already have Louise…. But maybe… gah! Let stop thinking about this. if possible I might even erase my own memories of the thought.

"Did something happen Sai-kun? Your face look red." At Serafall voice I return to realities as the four Maou plus Sona were looking at me.

"Ah… sorry, I mean he didn't do anything. Were just having some talks. He ask me about the time abnormality and he said that the core of the abnormality was somewhere in the area." I return to to[ic at hand. Nothing much happening except that he just introduced himself. After a few talk that when he touch the topic about the time abnormality. Of course back then I didn't know anything about it and he doesn't seem to pursue this any further.

After successfully escaped from Azazel… more like he was letting us go the two of us return back. I don't know whether Issei told this to anyone yet. as for me I was just about to talk about it to Sona today but I never expected for us to receive an unexpected visitor.

"What else did he say?" Sirzech push me for some detail information. But he didn't say anything about more after that so all I could do is shake my head.

"oi, Sirzech… do you think that the area governed by Grigory might also be affected considering it happen to ours." Ajuka said looking like he just figured something out.

"Um… sorry for interrupting Maou-sama but what exactly happen. I knew that the spell I cast cause the time to stop but what exactly is affected?" Sona who had been watching the exchange finally ask the question that bothers not just her but me as well.

From what Sona said just now yesterday she had cast one of [Chaos] spell which can stop time. Since I wasn't aware of it the spell must also affected me as well. but the problem is there really a big deal to be able to stop time?

"Ah yeah… we haven't tell you yet. Last night not only human world that have their time stop. It even affects other dimension which is connected to Human world like underworld. Part of the underworld seems to have their time stop yesterday."

"I-is that so… I'm sorry for the mess I cause. I accept any punishment." It the first time I see Sona look like this. her apologized for her own fault. I can't believe someone like Sona could make a mistake in the first place.

"W-well… there no need for punishment right. I mean… this is [Chaos] were talking about. That power could very well destroy the whole world so there no way for her to know what kind of effect it would have." I said trying to defend Sona.

"Yeah…. So-tan didn't do anything wrong~!" Serafall seem set on defending her sister no matter what. I'm glad she have a nice sister.

"Sigh… Serafall. This isn't the matter of punishing her. The fact that it to powerful that she shouldn't use it as she want. Even other Devil who knew about Chaos had propose that we should seal her before thing went bad." Ajuka said calmly.

"guh…" it seem even Serafall doesn't have anything to say. She still a Maou after all so she must know what right and wrong even though it was about her sister.

"Anyway… what your thought about Falbium….."

"….zzzzzzzzzzzz…."

H-he's asleep. I cant believe it. he asleep with his eye open. Just how lazy can one person be?

With the *POP* sound the Maou Asmodeus slowly awake.

"Eh… huh… is it finish already?" he ask with a sleepy face. If he isn't a Maou I would have slash him with Derflinger already. What is he even doing here? we're having some kind of serious talk here.

"I said what you're thought about the situation. You're the smartest between the Four Maous after all." Sirzech ask again. They seem to get use to this already that it didn't even bother them.

"Oh that… well before we go as to what my thought is I find it weird that why would Sona Sitri would even do something like that in the first place." Eh… so he really did listen. Is there some trick to listen to conservation while sleeping? Maybe I should have him teaching me. That way I could sleep in class while actually listening to the lecture.

Well enough joking around. What he said did have some merit. Someone like Sona shouldn't have done something like that. I already have my suspicion long ago but back then I only thought I'm only imagining thing.

Back when she uses the first spell [Big bang!]. She should have very well known that the spell has enough power to destroy the world and yet she still did it. Back then I thought It was only because were in an Artificial dimension so I doesn't dwell much on it.

The second time was when the fight with Siesta. The spell [Erased] that she used. When I think about it again we could have just escaped before the attack was shoot but Sona insisted on staying back as she cast the spell.

There already some sign there but I never noticed it.

"T-that…" seeing Sona face I can see even she also just realized something was wrong.

"Hmm… that right. Tell me Serafall. Is it normal for her to do something like that?" Sizech ask Sona sister.

"ummm… no. there no way So-tan would do something like that with her personality." Serfall answer. She could have at least notice this sooner.

"ano… can I speak." I said gathering their attention.

"What is it?" Ajuka give me the permission and so I decide to tell them about the my fight with Kiba before. About the fact that someone was manipulating him.

"I see… but to control a Devil without with ease. He must at least be at God level. Did another Mythology God have broken the treaties?" Sirzech mutter.

"I'm afraid all of you are wrong." Suddenly we can hear the sudden voice. The voice indeed belongs to Sona but at the same time it feels like it was someone else. All of us look at Sona who had a smirk at her face looking us.

"So….-Tan?" even Serafall was confused by this Sona.

"Who are you? You're not Sona Sitri." Sirzech ask and I can see he look as if he was about to fight.

"ara… what a scary men. Though you're not as scary as the last Lucifer I could tell that your much more stronger than him.

Sona(?) said looking amused.

"Who are you? What did you did to So-tan!?" Serafall glare and I can feel the temperature of the room drop.

"Calm down Serafall… there still human in here. if the Maou is killing the human the Angel won't just sit down. It would only turn to the full scale war again." Ajuka said trying to calm down Serafall which isnt working at all.

"Let change the place shall we."

[Create]

[Teleport]

Sona(?) seem to mutter something but nothing else happ- no. something did happen. I notice that all of us was standing on the school track field and night had already fallen. It was just a day not to long ago so there no way it could be night in just a short time.

"yare…yare… to create an artificial dimension in an instant and to Force teleport all Four Maou at the same time. Just who are you?" Ajuka ask though he seems amused by the situation.

So… were currently in an artificial dimension. And I don't even realize that we were teleport to somewhere else.

"Sigh…. It seems the only thing that haven't change about Maou is their patient huh." Sona(?) said as if feeling annoyed. Just who is this person saying something like that with Sona body.

"eyy…. Enough! If you don't want to say anything then." I summon Derflinger quickly. After that I bring out a red crystal and then with a swift motion I destroyed it with Derf. The red crystal just now was a Demonic crystal. As it name suggest the crystal was filled with Demonic energy and when I destroy it with Derf the energy got absorbed by him.

Now that I got enough energy I aim the sword at her.

[Mind wipe!] And with that a light shoot out from Derf tip as it head to the Possess Sona.

Before the attack could hit her she brought her hand fourth as she mutter.

[Erased!]

Just like that my own attack had completely disappeared as if I never fire one in the first place. Come to think of it what did I just do? Eh? I can't remember. W-what just happen? I'm sure I did cast some spell but for some reason I can't remember it.

"fufu… you can't remember your own attack aren't you." She seems to know what I was thinking as she said that. "That to be expected… after all [Erased] is not merely negating an attack. it also could wipe out something from existence. But don't worry… it should return back soon."

Huh… I'm not sure I understand but just like she said all of a sudden I could remember what I did. I just cast a [Mind Wipe] to restore Sona back to normal. To think that the spell could even wipe out that said spell from existence as well. What a terrifying power. Not only that she can do it without chanting. Whoever it is that take over Sona body is much better at using the power of [Chaos] than Sona.

CRACK!

A pillar of ice suddenly raised from the ground as it strike the place where Sona(?) had been a moment ago.

"Eh… did you intend to hurt your own Sister Body?" Serafall stood above the pillar as she look coldly at the person possessing Sona.

"I believe in my own ability not to hurt So-tan. I'm going to force you to leave her body no matter what." Serafall right now look scary that as if her own Cheerfulness was just an Illusion.

Suddenly a triangle shape line appear beneath Sona(?) but Sona(?) move out of the way to dodge it and then.

BAM!

a loud Impact can be heard and the place where the triangle was drawn just now had been replace with a hole. When you look it at first it doesn't look like it nothing amazing but if you look closely you could see an endless darkness inside the hole as if there was no end to it.

Another triangle appears again and it was also dodged. It more like Sona(?) just teleport away to dodge the attack.

"Sigh… what a troublesome opponent." Not too far away I can see Ajuka who are scribbling some sort of Mathethical formular on the ground. He must be the owner of the attack.

"Yawn… do I have to participate as well?" Asmodeus-san said as he appears from another side.

"this is the end. Do you really think you could beat four Maous at the same time." This time Sizech said as he and the other Maou have her surround.

Oioioioioioioi… are they trying to help Sona or kill her. Even with Chaos power I doubt that whoever it that possess Sona could win against four Maou at the same time.

"fufu… that right. There no way I could win fighting against Four Maous at the same time." Even in that kind of situation she can still look calm. Does she have any trump card left- no wait a sec. if she could use [Chaos] Power anyway she want then.

"It coming!" I shout but it seems I was too late.

[Stop!]

Some sorts of field start to expand from her body until it completely cover all of the Maou at once.

"What did you do to them?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Just like you see I freeze the time. Of course unlike Souna, who still can't control the spell well I only freeze the time at a certain place. With this not even god could resist from being trap in a frozen time." I knew about stopping time but I didn't knew that you could control this kind of power. but if even the Maou are not an exception to the spell I don't think I could stand a chance.

"So, what are you planning. The fact that I can still move mean you have some business with me right?" I ask her as she chuckle.

"hmhm… bingo! Your reward for the right answer is… *rustle*"

"W-wait a second! Why did you take your or rather Sona clothes off. That not your body in the first place so please stop!" I plead at her as I shielded my eyes with my hand. I can see Sona in her underwear between my finger.., gah! Why the heck did I just peek?!

"What… don't you like this girl body?"

"d-don't ask me that kind of question!" I said trying to resist the urge to peek.

"you don't?"

"I-it not like I don't like it… well… I'm a man after all and Sona is pretty- what did you just make me say!" kuh… can't believe I've just said something embarrassing like that on an impulse. Is she trying to tease me?

"fufufu… well aren't you glad. He said you were pretty." She seems to said something but I don't think her word were meant for me. Is there anyone else beside me and the Maous here. I scan my surrounding but I can't see anyone else beside the frozen Maous.

But still to incapacitate four Maou at the same time just how strong is [Chaos] really is? from what knowledge I got about it [Chaos] is a force that already exist before the creation of the Universe itself, some even said that it was [Chaos] that created the universe. Though It wasn't completely correct considering they are still many story of creation based on different Mythologies. Even Gaia herself wasn't sure about how the Universe was created.

Anyway… leave the hard talk for later. I need to do something about the situation. There no way I could beat her with my own power. Not to mention I still haven't fully recovered from the battle yesterday so the best choice is for me to find a way to bring the Maou back.

Right now they are in the state of frozen. I can see Sirzech is about to raised his hand preparing some sort of countermeasure but it already too late. There also some sort of Ice shard gather around Serafall. Ajuka is also doing the same as he I can see an unfinished line forming in midair in front of him. As for Fabillum-san He was… sleeping?

Oioioioioioi…. You shouldn't sleep during a battle. Or maybe he have some sort of skill to fight while sleeping as well. hm…. That seems plausible since he is a Maou after all. Still could there be someone too lazy that he even invents a fighting style while sleeping?

Okay… now what should I do….

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(oi Nyx! that enough isn't. Return my body back to me!) Sona said within her own mind. Yep… she was conscious the whole time that Nyx had taken her body.

'Calm down… it been a while since I have some fun. Not to mention it a good chance to found out how that person think of you.' When she heard about the person Sona could feel her beet red if she even has a real body right now.

(t-that… mind your own business! In fact who in the world would freeze all of the Maou just to interfere with someone Love affair!) she shout though it only in her mind so the only that heard her was Nyx.

'fufufu… aren't you glad. He said you were pretty. That mean you have a high chance winning him over. Just a bit more push than you'll win over his Ex-lover.' Nyx said playfully. 'oh well maybe I should have strip naked while we're at it. That will definitely make a sure win'

(NO!) she quickly said. This Is her body they talking about so she have the right to object. And judging from Saito reaction she can clearly see that he was taking a peek between his finger which didn't help making her feel more excited.

'ehhh~ your no fun' Nyx was pouting at her reaction. 'oh well… if I can't do that then it fine.' Nyx said though Sona could feel that she have other plan which would embarrassed her further. "hey boy~" Nyx with Sona voice and face called out to Saito who look like he was thinking of something while taking a peek at her body. She want to yell 'Don't look!' but at the same time she want him to look at him which make her a bit confused with her feeling.

"w-what? Before that… please out on some clothes. Sona will kill me if she knew I was looking at her Body like this!" Saito said. How rude… she isn't like that at all….maybe.

"fufu… don't worry… I'm sure she won't mad. In fact I think she'll love it."

(W-wha-) did she just read her mind?

"D-don't joke around. There no way something grea- I mean it could happen." he definitely imagining it in his mind just now judging by how red his face is right now which make also Embarrassed Sona as well.

"Ahem… well that enough talk I guess. Anyway… boy do you want the girl?"

(What kind of question is that!?) Sona can't help but said that. It as if she wills belong to Saito if he said yes.

"yes, of course." Don't say that! w-why did he suddenly said yes. Is this a dream? If she was in her body she would like to pinch her cheek right now. "Return Sona body back to her!" ah… so that what he meant, for a moment there she felt like her heart stop for a moment. So he only wants Nyx to return her body back.

'Is he for real. I'll go all of my way to make a question as vague as possible how did he assume I was asking whether I want to give you your body back. Is that on purpose or is he really that Dense?' it seems even Nyx the Goddess of night was confused by Saito.

"A-anyway…so you want the girl back. if that the case there is one way for me to give her body back to her." Nyx said trying to hide her surprised.

"Huh? Could you just get out from that body?" that was a logical argument from Saito but Nyx retort back.

"Well unfortunately my body and her are connect strongly by the power of Chaos. I can't just leave the body like that. if I did that it could cause some harm to this girl soul." That definitely a lie there. Sona should know better because she's been with Nyx long enough to know he could leave her body anytime she want.

"W-what? Then what should I do?" Saito ask looking serious.

"That a nice question. Seeing that I don't want to harm this girl body any more than necessary I would let you complete the necessary process to bring her back." somehow Sona have a bad feeling about this.

"hm… I don't know. This could be a trap for all I know." Saito answer.

"aww… do I look like someone who can't be trusted?"

"Yes."

"Instant answer! Ahem, anyway… it fine if you don't want to do it. But in exchange this girl soul will lose forever." What is it? What is she planning? What did she want Saito to do by threatening him with her life. Sona can't help but feel unease at where this is going.

"guh…" hearing that Saito have nothing to say.

"Well… what would you do boy?" Nyx said trying to bait him to agree for whatever it is that she planning.

"Alright… it not like I have a choice in the matter. So what is it that you want me to do?" Saito finally give up as he asks Nyx what she want.

"It nothing hard. All you need to do is kiss her and she will return back to her body." Nyx answer him.

"Oh… so I only need to kiss- Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! B-by k-kiss you mean that?" Saito was surprised by that and he not the only one as Sona also was shouting within her own mind.

(what do you think your doing? W-w-w-w-wh-why did Saito have to k-kiss me!?" she can feel herself blushing. Sure she and Saito has kiss a few times but that all due to the necessary of the situation.

'aren't you glad. You got to kiss him' Nyx said but all Sona did was silent.

(…..)

'oi… say something.' It seem even Nyx can't take this silent as she call to Sona.

(ah…. Well I was expecting something worse but why a kiss?) Sona said though she still feel embarrassed by kissing she was expecting something more than that.

'Something worse? Is there such a thing?' Nyx ask looking confused.

(You know something like ***, or ***, it can even be **** you know.)

Sona said but the reaction she got from Nyx was something she did not expecting.

'H-h-h-how can you say something l-like that so easily! Have you no shame!?' Sona could tell that even Nyx was embarrassed by what she said. Is this really coming from someone who doesn't care about stripping naked… oh wait... It was her body in the first place of course she wouldn't care.

(That is a normal thing for us Devil.) Sona answer Nyx casually.

'For a girl who blush at the mention of kiss how could you said something like ***, or *** as well. not to mention you just said **** like it was nothing!' Sona have to admit she feel a bit self-conscious hearing someone else said it in front of her.

(Aren't you the being who stood at the beginning of creation? How could you feel embarrassed about it? I'm sure all human in the world did a lot of-)

'DON'T SAY IIIITTTTTTTT! Don't finish the word. Do you know how hard for me to filter all of the *** that happened? It was torture I told you! You human- wait, you're a Devil… anyway… as night fall most why did human in the world have to indulge in 'that' activities? At times like this I Envy Hemera who have power over Day…'

(…i-it must be tough on you...) was the only thing Sona could said. It feel fun teasing Nyx sometime considering that she always the only one who tease her but even she know that she have reach her limit. But then she realized something from Nyx word just now. (Wait a sec. you just said Hemera just now right? Isn't she your daughter with Erebus if the Mythology wasn't wrong. How can you feel embarrassed if you already have a daughter already!?)

'Don't compare us Primordial deities with you Devil or any other being. Hemera was born from part of my body and Erebus. We're not like you who need to do ***, or ***, not even **** as well.' for someone who feel embarrassed by hearing the word just now how could she just said those word like it was nothing? But still to think that even though she already long enough than most being still feel embarrassed by thing like that.

"oooiiiiiiiii…. Did something happen? You're spacing out all of a sudden." At Saito voice Sona return to realities or rather it was Nyx considering that she was in control of the body.

"Eh... ah... sorry. There a bit problem of my connection with the girl. At this rate her sould will be gone for good." That definitely something that she come out of the spot there. But still it appear to be working as the look of Panic appear on Saito face.

"W-what!? Then we got to hurry. I just need to k-kiss Sona right." Saito trying to appear calm but Sona could feel that he was a bit embarrassed when mention about kissing.

"Why are you embarrassed for. You should feel honor to kiss someone as beautiful as this."

"o-of course I'm embarrassed if I'm suddenly told to kill someone so beautiful- I mean pretty- ah no… I mean… I mean…." Saito was at lost of word to say while Sona feel her heart fluttered hearing Saito compliment her.

"all right then let get start… oh before that… make sure you use your tongue as well or else it wont work." Nyx add as a side note which Sona could tell it was revenge at Sona for teasing her earlier.

"Gulp! Does that mean a French Kiss?" Saito ask but Nyx ignore him as she take a step closer till they face was a few inch from each other. "w-wiat a sec! let me prepare myself fi-" before Saito could finish her work Nyx brought her or rather Sona face to Saito and then just as they lip was about to meet Sona could feel the feeling of returning to her body back.

(W-wait!) She want to stop this bit it was to late as she can feel she was in control of her body back and the feeling of something soft touching her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guh… how did it come to this? Before I even realize it me and Sona lips met each other as I can feel the soft sensation on my lips. She said It have to be French kiss if I want to restore Sona back so I decide to do as instruct.

"Ah…" please don't moan like that. it will only make it hard for me to continued. But still I decide to went with it and a about ten second later I let go of Sona. And then our eyes met….

*Push* suddenly she push me away and… *Zwooossh* I found myself being thrown about fifteen feet away before I broke the fall as I land slowly on the ground.

"D-don't stare too much. It embarrassing…" Sona said with her face red as she look away avoiding eye contact with me. I think she should apologize for suddenly pushing me like that. if I didn't do anything my back would have hit the concrete wall behind me and I have to say it won't feel good unless you are that type of people which I declare I'm not.

'

"Sona… is that you?" I ask just to make sure even though I already know the answer to it already.

"Yeah." She nods to confirm my question.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um… there a logical explanation for this. Um… there is this someone… she suddenly possess your body and the only way for me to bring you back is by… k-k-k-kissing you… so that why i…" I try to explain what happened to Sona but it feel awkward considering that she still half naked clad with her underwear….

"Oh… you should put some clothes on before we continued." At my word Sona body went rigid. She look at herself and then at me who are looking at her and then back to herself again.

"…."

"…."

*Kaboom*

"Gaaaahhh! W-why…? *Thud* and with that I fall to the ground.

"J-just now… that was because I'm embarrassed okay! It not like I want to hit you with Explosion or anything!" Sona said before she ran behind the bush with her face flush red. I don't even care anymore. Was my thought before I feel my consciousness went dark.

Ten second later.

"so… are you feeling well?" I ask her again. After waking up from the explosion which only take me three second to regain consciousness I ask Sona who has fully clothes which I guess made by magic considering how fast she wear her clothes.

"um… I'm fine now." she said.

"I see… that good." I nod as I said that.

"…"

"…"

"…"

After that both of us went silent. Guess what happened earlier is still affecting us. damn it, at this rate it would be hard for us to even see each other face. just as I was worrying about this a voice can be heard.

"So…. Are you guys finish?"

""Gah/Kyah"" me and Sona shout at the same time.

"Ajuka!"

"Beelzebub-sama!"

""Since when did you-"" both of us said at the same time upon noticing Ajuka together with the other maou were watching not to far from where we are.

"Since the kiss part. But still that was some interesting show you put on there. Don't you think so Falbiom?"

"eh? Ah… it enough to keep me awake I guess."

"eh… I wish Rias could be that cute. Maybe I should tried to make it so that she and Issei could do something like that."

"fufu~ there no way my Sister Can't be cute. After all she is My Sister after all~"

The four Maou comment as if they just watch some good shows which make me and Sona blush even more remembering the scene.

"**Wah… glad you guys like it. guess my hard work pay off after all…"**

Yeah… yeah… you really did a great- wait a second! who's that? I wasn't the only one hearing things as all the Maou went alert trying to sense the presence.

"**There no need for you guys looking around. I'm inside the girl body here…"**

The voice said and sure enough it was coming on Sona direction as if she was the one who were talking. Don't tell me she got possess again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm in control in my body now." Sona move her hand signifying she was in control and then look at herself before saying. "oi, Nyx…. Stop playing around. Now that it come to thin you better introduced yourself."

"**Oh well… I guess I have enough playing around. I am Nyx, Goddess of night… one who stood near the beginning of creation… pleased to meet you."** The being inside Sona body said. And all I could do was to let out a Single word.

"Eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minute later all of us gather around as Sona explain her relation to Nyx.

"So… she was inside of you for a few weeks already but you didn't even report it. do you know how serious that is young Lady?" Sirzech ask and his tone was dead serious.

**"Ma… there no need for you to blame the young lady here. I was the one who ask her to keep it a secret. It would be bad if my existence in the real world were to be known by someone else. It might even led them to find out that this girl here is the Host of [Chaos]."** The Voice… well not really unknown considering she was using Sona voice but the being name Nyx tried to defend Sona. At least I know she wasn't a bad person if she willing to protect Sona.

"Sirzech, I know you have more to say but let leave it that for later. considering you decide to show yourself in front of us even though you can still keep hidden mean you have something you want to say to us. Earlier you did mention that we're wrong about something… mind enlighten us?"

Falbium ask although I can see he look like he was about to fall asleep he still ask the question directly without missing a beat. Guess he wasn't call a Maou for nothing after all.

"**oh yeah… almost forgot about that."** is it really okay to forgot something important easily? considering she willing to reveal herself just to tell us something. **"This matter involved the Host of Chaos meaning Sona so listen carefully."**

"Me?" Sona said feeling anxious when her name was brought up.

"w-what? Is something wrong with So-tan?" Serafall ask and she looks worried when it was something involved with Sona.

**"It not really life threatening…"** so it wasn't life threatening so I feel a bit relief at that. if it not life threatening than I shouldn't have worry too much here. **"It just that it might result in the destruction of the World."** I'M REALLY WORRIED HERE!

"Phew… is that all…" you there Serafall! Don't make a relief look after hearing that the world could get destroy just because your sister is Safe!

"Oh…. Whatever." And Falbium-san… don't make it look like as if it doesn't concern you at all!

"You had me worried for a second there…" not you too Ajuka! Why did they act like it none of their business? My only hope lies in Sirzech. Her sister live in human world right? He must be worried. Look at his face… he was worried for sure.

"It looks like I have to call Rias and her servant back to the Underworld." Not him too! Honestly… the world about to be destroyed and they act nonchalantly about it. and they call themselves a Maou- wait a second here. they are a Maou.

Maou = Last Boss = Destroy the world

I think I just solved the mysteries. Not that it was hard considering they are Maou. Sometime I almost forgot I was dealing with Maou here because of the way they act completely destroy the image of Maou that I imagine.

Two of them are Siscon while one is an Inventor freak and the last one of the King of laziness. If one didn't know better these four would be the last candidate that one would think as Maou.

**"You guys sure are laid-back about the world being destroyed. Not that I haven't expected it from Devil, a Maou one at that."** at least Nyx herself share my sentiment.

"Anyway… what did you want to tell us Nyx?" Sona question make us return to the topic at hand.

**"About that… it about the power of [Chaos] itself. You see… Chaos itself it just a force of power. it doesn't have a will of its own. But the purpose of power is to be used… that why if the host doesn't intend to use it in the first place it will send an urge, Desire, or anything similar to the Host making them use the power of [Chaos] even though it wasn't really necessary."** Nyx said as I tried to process the information in my head.

"That explain why Sona Sitri were using the power of [Chaos] despite knowing the risks." Sirzech said as he nod his head. "Which return us to the main topic here. her Chaos spell had not only stop the time of Human world but also part of that underworld. My only worried is whether it also effects another dimension beside underworld?" Sirzech ask and it was obvious that the question was aim at Nyx who seem knowledgeable about it.

**"if she could control the power It might be different story but considering that she's not then any Dimension that have some connection with the human world will be affected by the spell as well."** she answer. So in other words any dimension like Heaven must have been affected by the spell as well.

"hm… this is bad Sirzech… this might have already caused an uproar over not just heaven but Asgard, Mt. Olympus… and maybe all other dimension where each Mythology God lived. If they investigated the reason they might found out that the caused was one of the Devil from the three Great power. it might led to a war with other faction." Ajuka said. I don't really understand what they are saying but what I understood is as the aftereffect of Sona spell there is a possibility that a war could break out between Devil and other faction.

"If anything happen I'll protect So-tan with all I have! I won't let them lay a finger on her…" Serafall said and her face looks scary that I really want to look away right now.

"I have no doubt that you would but it better if we were to avoid war with another faction if possible. Do you have any idea Falbium?" Sirzech decide to ask Falbium who was just about to fall asleep.

"Um… if we want to avoid war at any cost then the only way it to reveal the Existence of [Chaos] to other faction and guaranteed that we could control it power as not to went berserk or something." Falbium said.

**"I wouldn't recommend that. For your information there is a group of a few God wanting [Chaos] power for themselves. The girl will be a target if anyone were to know that she has [Chaos] within herself."** Nyx object to Falbium words.

"hm… I would like to know who this group is but I suppose it doesn't matter right now. even if we keep quiet about it, it only a matter of time before they found out about her. It better to avoid war first than we could worried about this group later. Do you have any objection, Serafall?"

"hm… I want to object but I have to agree in this kind of situation. But still I have a few condition on my own. I tell you about it later." wow… looking Serafall look serious sure give you a feeling as if you just met her for the first time.

"Good… then, Sona Sitri."

"yes! Lucifer-sama!" Sona stood at attention. She must be feeling nervous. Can't blame her because I'm also the same considering were just happen to be in the meeting of the four Maou and one Primordial being just a moment ago. I feel like I'm just gone into another dimension just now considering it was hard following they talk.

"This is still uncertain but a few days ago we receive a letter from the governor of Grigori Azazel that he wants to propose a peace treaty between the three great power. Michael must have received the letter as well so there might be a chance the treaty will be held not to long from now. as the Host of [Chaos] I want you to be there at the meeting. We will disclose about [Chaos] right there in the meeting. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes sir!" Sona said. What with this atmosphere.

"Now then… where the exit?" Ajuka ask as all of our eyes turn to Sona or rather the being inside of her.

"ops… almost forgot about it." just as she finish saying that the scenery shift as we found ourselves back inside the Student council room.

*Ding! Dong!* at the same time the bell ring and when I look at the clock the lunch break is about to start. That weird considering that we were in that Artificial space longer. as if reading my mind Nyx answer.

**"The time in the Artificial space move much Faster than the real world, that why only a few minute had passed in the real world."**

"I see…. that rather interesting. By the way… next time would you allow me to do some Experiment with the power of [Chaos]?" Ajuka ask hopefully. I'm also a bit interested here. if I could applied [Chaos] power in one of my own invention I might even be able to create a new Longinus easily.

**"Are you stupid or what? I just said the power of [Chaos] is to dangerous to handle lightly. Even if it was experiment one wrong mistake could be fatal."** Nyx flatly decline.

""Ehhhh~ come on… just for a little while?"" me and Ajuka said at the same time. Then both of us look at each other.

"Ahem, Saito-kun… I'm the one who asking first so why don't you go and play somewhere else…" Ajuka said to me and I don't intent to let it slide.

"you should be the one who should go playing somewhere… since I have some connection with [Chaos] I should be the one who get to do some experiment with it." I said back as we both glare at each other.

**"I just said I won't. And So-chan… don't let this two idiot use your power of Chaos even if you were affected by it urge to be used."** Nyx said to Sona before I can feel her presence disappear.

"S-so-chan…? why did you called me tha- oi… don't run away!" Sona shout but it seems Nyx had already gone.

"Thing sure is lively…. I'm going back to sleep." Falbium said before he disappears as Magic circle appear beneath him.

"I guess I should return as well. There still a lot of work to be done." Sirzech also disappear with the same manner as Falbium.

"kuh… I won't give this up just yet. Just you wait." Ajuka said before he gone as well.

Now the only Maou left is….

"ne~ So-tan… you just Kiss Sai-kun just now… so why don't you kiss Onee-chan as well~" Serafall said as she tried to force a kiss on Sona.

"what kind of reason was that!? and how many times I tell you not to call me that!" Sona shout as she tried to push Serafall back.

"uuuu~ so cruel…. You just rejected Onee-san kiss." Serafall said between Sob.

"Um… it not like I hate it… I mean it was an improper act between Sister.. And…" before Sona could finish her word Serafall suddenly sit up looking full with Spirtit.

"yosh… if I can't get So-tan kiss directly then I'll do it indirectly!" with that declaration she jump. wait by indirectly then the target will be m-

*Chu*

And just like that me and Serafall lips met. I can feel the softness of her lips and since I just taste Sona lips not too long ago I can tell her Serafall Lips was a bit different from Sona.

"O-onee-san! What do you think you're doing!" Sona shout her face red either from embarrassment or anger I couldn't make sure.

Serafall let go off me and for some reason she look daze and her face was flush red.

"Umm… So this is So-tan and Sai-kun taste…" what kind of taste is that!? I want to ask but I better refrain from asking as to not make it worse than it already is.

"Is something wrong Serafall-san?" I ask because she was acting kind of weird just now.

"Sera-chan."

"huh?"

"you can call me Sera-chan." I heard you the first time but why?

"um… Serafall- I mean Sera-chan!" I quickly called her that when I saw a blade of ice forming on her hand as it disappears when I call her Sera-chan.

"O-onee-chan… don't tell me that you…" Sona seems wanting to say something but find it hard to say.

"mm~mm~ Onee-chan approve So-tan relation with Sai-kun. But don't forget to call Onee-chan as well." now she start saying something weird. I don't understand anything she says. What relationship. Me and Sona haven't been in relationship yet… and what with that 'yet'. I must be feeling sick from what had happened these past few days.

"wha- were not in that kind of relationship!" look, even Sona denied that with her face red probably from anger from being said were in a relationship. Sigh… for some reason I feel depressed.

"It about time for me to go but before that-" before I could even said anything Serafall went for my lips once more as can feel her soft lips.

*Kachak* at the same time the door to the Student council room open revealing the other member of Student council. All of them freeze as they caught a sight of me and Serafall kiss. I look at Sona just to make sure she didn't cast Time stop spell but from the look of it even Sona stood freeze as she watch what happened. Is there some sort of influenza that caused people to freeze all of a sudden today?

"That was delicious. Then see you again! Bye~ Bye~" as soon as she finish her word a magic circle appear beneath her as she disappear with a bright light.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

What with the silence? I feel like it was a calm before the storm. Look, rain already falling down outside. I turn to look at the other. That explain why it suddenly raining outside.

"um… Siesta? Why did you draw Ame No Murakumo all of a sudden?"

"Tsubaki… why did you bring out your Naginata?"

"Tiffa…. your face full of smile but your eyes was dead?"

"Meguri? Your katana full with Killing intent you know?"

"and Yura? Why did you suddenly enter fighting stance?"

So many question but for some reason I feel like my life was in danger here.

"Saji, Kusaka, Momo, Ruruko, Tabitha… where are all of you going?" I ask the other four who look like ready to leave the room.

"Sorry Senpai… but I don't want to get involve with this." Ruruko said before leaving the room.

"Good luck staying alive Senpai." Momo said before following after Ruruko.

"I'll put some flower on your grave." Kusaka left as well with only left Saji and Tabitha.

"Go to hell!" with that word Saji left. I don't know why but for some reason Saji seems to hate me. Anyway now Tabitha was my only hope.

"you won't leave me right Tabitha?" I ask hopefully. Back in Halkeginia I could proudly said she was the most reliable comrade I could have. I can't count on how many times she save me back in Halkeginia.

"It charlotte." With that word Tabitha leave the room. Guess I forgot this is her counterpart… not the Tabitha that I knew.

"y-you dare d-did that to o-onee-san. i wont forgive you." For some reason Sona look scary right now. maybe it because it related to her sister that why she was angry. That explain it I guess "even though we only did it just moment ago and now you already went after Onee-chan! Unforgivable…"

"That what you were angry about! In the first place I'm not even at fault here!" I said trying to defend myself but It appear it went by Deaf ear as Sona and the other gilr start moving closer killing intent full in their eye.

"w-wait… this is a misunderstanding! I could Exp—GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

And so… the story end as our hero got slaughter because of the girls Jealousy

…. THE END…..

"T-this isn't the end!" I shout for some reason I feel like I should shout that word.

…TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Yosh finish the next chapter. Though this chapter is just a filler chapter and fill with info dumb I think it was necessary to maintain the pace. I don't want each chapter to be filled with fight all of the time. Though there is a little fight scene in this chapter I doubt I can be consider as fight scene considering it wasn't even serious.

This chapter also is more focused on the development between Sona and Saito which are the main pairings in the story.

Anyway… it finally Official that Serafall will be joining Saito harem…. Horray~ I don't know if anyone would be overjoyed by this but oh well… at this chapter I decide to write about the four Maou. I don't know whether I did a great job especially with Asmodeus considering there so little information about him except form being Super Lazy.

At the rate these goings I think it will take some more time before it even reach the Peace treaty so I hope you guys can be patient with me. I did said at the beginning of story that I will do this story slowly for each arc so it will be a quite a while before we reach Volume fiver which is also the battle between Rias and Sona which also mark the rematch between Saito and Issei though this time they have they team with them.

I think that is all I have to say for this chapter and see you guys next time.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

It was evening, in my room. I had just woken up so my look was a mess right now. well… I better get ready to school was my thought as I head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

As I open the door I notice someone else already in the bathroom. From situation it seems Buchou was currently washing Asia back when they notice thati suddenly opening the door.

"ah… sorry, I didn't know someone else in there. Please take your time." I said as I close the door back as I head outside waiting for them to finish. I think like I'm missing something here but for some reason I just don't know what it is.

I seem to heard Buchou and Asia voice shouting inside as if they just witness something unbelievable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"issei, are you all right. Did you have any fever?" Buchou ask which make me confused while Asia is.

"Eii!"

SPARKLE

A healing light hit my head as I can feel a sooth sensation from it but only that.

"Asia… I'm not hurt so there no need for you to do that." I said to her. why in the world would they think that I'm not okay.

"Okay… Issei, what do you think about Boob?" I wonder what Buchou mean but isn't it obvious.

"Buchou… it not nice to say something like that in the morning, rather you shouldnt say it no matter when… it could cause some misunder- gah! Why did you suddenly emit magical aura!?"Buchou body suddenly emit a Demonic aura which I recognize it as [power of Destruction].

"Who are you? What have you done to Issei!?" Buchou look at me with a suspicious look on her eye. Even Asia was hiding behind her looking afraid. What did I do to deserve this?

"I told you many times I am Hyudou Issei. How many times do I have to say it!?" I shout but that because I almost killed a few times by Buchou magical bullet. To show prove that I'm Issei I quickly summon my Boosted Gear and that seem to shut them up. After all my Sacred gear was a genuine Booster gear and not to mention a Longinus at that. There no way someone else could replicate them unless they're God.

And with that the three of us went to school together though Buchou and Asia seem persistent that I'm sick.

*Swoosh*

On the way to school suddenly there is a small gust of wind and then…

"Kyaaa!" of course this cause the skirt of the girl to be blown away as I saw some girl from my school panties because of the wind until something obstructing my vision.

Hm… what this? I quickly take the object that had land on my face as it revealed to be a pink shaped bra,,, or rather it is a bra.

"Well… were late already so let get going." I said as I throw the bra away.

"Buchou…. Issei's scary~"

"it okay Asia… there must be some reason for this… maybe it one of those day where people act opposite of they true nature… it must be it… it must be…"

The two behind me seem to say something… Asia indeed look terrified while Buchou look more like trying to convince herself about something. Who is it! Who did this to Buchou and Asia!? If I found the culprit I make them regret they even born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias was confused. Is this really Issei? Even at in front of a perverted situation he didn't even bat an eye at all treating it like it doesn't have anything to do with him. but the fact that he indeed posses Boosted gear not to mention the power emitting from it was indeed genuine prove that it was the real Issei.

But his behavior was completely different from what Issei normally is. of course he still have the some similarities to the real Issei but there one thing that this new issei don't have that the real Issei has. It was his lust. Yes… it as if Issei had completely lost all of his lust for some reason.

She really want to check on Issei right now but class in session so she have to wait at least on lunch break.

*Ding, Dong*

The bell signify it was time for a break. And with that she decide to head to Issei classroom at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey… do you know about Hyudou from second year?" Rias could hear some whisper but when it comes to Issei she decide to eavesdrop what they said.

"You mean one of the Perverted trio? Why would I want to know anything about him?" the other girl said and that was a normal reaction for Issei so Rias can't really say much.

"yeah… but for some reason he seems different today… ah, there he is!" the girl suddenly point below the window and when Rias look down he can see Issei bringing a mountain of paper on his hand as two girls follow him.

From what the situation is Issei seem to be helping the two girl with they job. The two girl bow to Issei as if saying thanks as Issei scratch his back looking embarrassed before leaving the two girl without doing anything.

"Eh? Is that really him? He doesn't even do anything to the girl at all… not even trying to peek beneath their skirt." One of the girl looking surprised.

"yeah… if you ignore his perverseness before you could see he look somehow… different." This is bad… what ever it is that happened to issei seem to had attract many of the people attention. She has to admit if Issei wasn't a pervert he would have been popular by a girl already.

Whatever it is that happened to him she have to restore him back. Before that she needs to find the reason why he became like this. yesterday he still the same perverted Issei so something must have happen to him the last time she talk with him.

If she wasn't mistaken the last time she talk with him is the night after he finished the mission given to him. They were supposed to return home together but Issei said he have something to do so he told her to go back first. Though it was rather suspicious but since this is Issei he must have something to do that he doesn't want to show to a girl at least that what Rias thought at that time.

Something must have happened during whatever it is that Issei doing at that time. She won't find anything staying around here so the best course of action is to ask Issei directly what he was doing last night.

With that thought in mind Rias went to where Issei is…. or that what she was about to do before the bell suddenly ringing signifying the end of lunch Break. Guess it have to be done after school. Rias decide to head back to class… she can't afford to be late to the class after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm…. This is weird. Why is the people were looking at me as if there just saw something miracle happening before their eyes. Not to mention Matsuda and Motohama seem to had declared me as Heretic and refused to speak to me another word when I mention I don't want the Porn video that they plan to lend it to me. is there something wrong with that reaction? I though it supposed to be normal…

Normal… for some reasons the word stick with me. Normal? Is this really normal? Sure attending school, talking with your friend, and so on can be consider normal but for some reason I feel like something is missing deep in my soul.

"oi… Ddraig, is there something wrong with me?" I speak as slow as possible so that the other couldn't hear but then I remember I could just talk within using my mind.

[No, there nothing wrong with you. Not at are completely normal and not to mention your normal behavior are no doubt normal. It is within a normal realm of possibilities so you are definitely NORMAL.] is there a need to repeat normal so many times.

'What with that speaking… did something happen to you. You look… I don't know, happy?' I ask Ddraig. From his tone I could tell he look happy for some reason. What a weird dragon.

[haha… there nothing for you to worry about. I'm just enjoying the peaceful moment I have right now without a single moment of the accursed word.] Ddraig said before going silent. I cant understand him at all. usually he always complain about me being a….. why did he complain again.

Something weird… I can't seem to remember a few things… wait… how the heck did I know that I even forgot something in the first place? My mind must be playing a trick on me. I better concentrated on the lesson in front. Thank goodness it was English… since I'm a Devil I could understand the word as if the teacher is speaking English and not to mention when I talk back the teacher will hear it as if I was speaking English clearly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ya, Issei… heading to the clubroom?" on the way to the clubroom I stumble upon Kiba as he greet me. Asia had gone ahead with Xenovia… the two seems avoiding me for some reason… I feel lonely here.

"Yeah… why don't we go together?" I ask him but for some reason he seem to be taken aback by my question.

"It seems the rumor was true… something weird is happening to you. Normally you would have rejected my offer telling me to go die or something." Kiba said.

"hahaha… what are you saying Kiba… there no way I said something like that to my own Comrade." Really… this guy sure knew how to joke around.

"…"

Kiba look at me seriously as if telling me it wasn't a joke. Anyway I decide to ignore it for now and head to the clubroom with Kiba following me silently from behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"""""Welcome back Goshujin-sama!""""" as I open the door to the clubroom I was greet by the other club member who for some reason wearing nothing but apron.

"um… Buchou, why are you and the other girl wearing a Naked apron and what with that greeting? I knew it was summer and it tend to mess with your head but there no need for you to wear Naked apron in this kind of time." Really... everyone seems weird today…

"uuuuu~ it doesn't work~ the real issei did not return even after all this. I'm embarrassed~" Asia was crying as she cover her face.

"Um… this is really a weird Phenomena… did you hit your head somewhere Issei?" Xenovia said and it appear she doesn't even intend to cover her body with only protected by just an apron.

"Non-pervert Senpai….." Koneko mutter before she inching much further than me. why is she so upset about?

"hm… Issei… what do you think of this?"

With a flash a soft sensation suddenly can be fell from my hand. This soft, squishy feeling is none other than Akeno-san breast. She suddenly take my hand and bring it to her breast.

"w-wh-what are you doing Akeno-san!" I can feel myself blushing as I tried to remove my hand from Akeno-san breast but she keep it firm preventing me from moving away.

"Issei…" Buchou look at me.

"y-yes, Buchou?" is she mad. Is she mad that I touch Akeno-san breast infront of her. is this the so called jealousy? If that the case than did Buchou really-

"We need to talk." Was all she said as Akeno-san let go of my hand. guess I imagining it to much. Buchou just Buchou… she just treats me like a loving Pet nothing more…. Sigh… this make me depressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay… I want you to tell us what you remember ever since you become a Devil until now." Buchou said with like an order which I can't help but complied.

And so I told her as the other listen. I was killed by the Fallen angel Reynalle. At that time I still haven't found out about the true identities of Devil. Next It was late at night and I was just returning home with Senpai from Motohama house… wait a sec… what in the world did I did in Motohama house till late night. I think I was watching something but I can't remember what.

Anyway… I continued my stories as I told them about the meeting with Fallen angel… getting attack. Buchou even told me to tell the event that happened even though she was there herself. So I describe what happened. Meeting with Asia, saving her…and her turning to Devil.

Then there also that about Raiser. I describe my fight with during the rating game. Fighting with Raiser Servant and beating down a few of them. Suddenly Buchou ask me how did I beat them. I was just about to answer but nothing came out from my mouth.

"You don't remember." Buchou said as if she knows what I was thinking. That right… I can't seem to remember how I beat them. "That okay… continued with the story."

Buchou urge me so I continued my story and this time it was about the Excalibur. Meeting Irina and Xenovia… working together to destroy the Excalibur, fighting against Kokabiel and defeat him.

Buchou nod as if she just understands something.

I continued the story as I told them the entire event that led to now… I even mention about my fight with Senpai that happen about a week ago.

"That is all… I think." I answer feeling uncertain. For some reason there so many memories missing in my head, if it was just one or two it was normal but it was many it as if someone erased it from my mind.

….

Buchou and the other gather around. Can they at least change back to their school uniform. Watching a bunch of beautiful girl wearing a Naked Apron can't be good for my health.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias gather the other member except Issei as they trying to figure out what happened to him.

"It seems that he is indeed Issei except his didn't have his usual perverseness. Not only that anything related to Perverted thing seem to had been wipe out from his mind so Issei right now is Issei who is not a pervert." Rias said at one go from what she gathers from the story.

"issei who isn't a pervert… would that still be Issei? Not to mention he doesn't seem to remember his own skill [Dress Break]. It seems anything related to him being a pervert was completely erased rfom his memories." nice question Kiba and it was hard to admit it but Issei without being a pervert is not issei at all.

"Then.. How do we return him to normal? My healing power doesn't work not to mention our plan on using Naked Apron to awaken his desire was a failure." Asia ask.

"hm… to think that my plan failed… whoever did this to issei must be a formidable enemy indeed." Now not the time to admire the enemy Xenovia.

"It embarrassing…" koneko mutter slowly and Rias could see she was embarrassed with the clothes.

"Guess the only reason is to ask him what happened last night. isn't that right Buchou?" Akeno ask as Rias nod.

And so all of them turn to Issei who seem to look confused,. There no doubt that on his view he must have though all that happened was completely normal.

"Issei… there one more thing I want you to tell me…" Rias said slowly not wanting to scare him more than necessary.

"What is it Buchou?" Issei raised his head as he look at her.

"Last night… you said you have some business before we went home. I wonder what that business is if you mind telling us." she said trying to choose her word carefully.

"Eh? Last night… you mean my meeting with Senpai?" at the word 'Senpai' Riash feel like she should smack her head on the wall. She should've known better which will be the most suspect every time something weird happen.

"Saito huh… so what did he do to you?" he must have done something to him there no doubt about it. Whatever it is that happened to him must be his fault.

"What he did… what are you saying Buchou? All we did was… was…. Arre? I can't remember. W-what happened? Why can't I remember? My head… urg." Issei suddenly clutch his head. Asia immediately went to heal him but I don't have any effect.

"Calm down Issei and listen carefully." Rias said trying to calm Issei and it seems to be working as he doesn't yell out in pain anymore. The least she could so is told him what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

"Fufufu…. Magnificent! To think something like this was nearby and I don't even notice it!" I said to no one in particular as I examined the object in front of me.

"Senpai… you're talking like a Bad guy who just found something nice on their hand." I ignore Tabitha comment as I twirl the object around in my hand looking at it from different angel.

The object in my hand was a Hexagonal crystal like object but at the centre of it was a glowing sphere of energy.

"Now that we finish the compression I want you to analyzed the crystal immediately Tabitha." I gave the crystal to her as she accepts it carefully.

"It Charlotte." She said before heading to nearby machinery as she put the crystal on top of a glass like surface. The crystal float about 10 Cm mid air before stopping and then Tabitha activate the machine as light shot through from it passing through the crystal.

A larger screen appear all of a sudden as it show the data gather from the cystal. Tabitha continued typing something on the keyboard. From here I can see a vast amount of Information that had been extracted from the crystal.

"hm… it appear that the crystal possess a high amount of concentration of energy. Judging from the amount let see… it could even be use to power up all the magic appliance in the Underworld for more than…. A Hundred Thousand of year!?" Tabitha was shock as she read the information about the stone ability but I already knew about it before hand so it didn't surprise me much.

Still… to have something like this right under our nose… who would have though…

"where did you find this Senpai? From what I gather this Crystal seems to contain a vast amount of energy that came from a living being heart. Just who could possess so much of this raw Power?' Tabitha looks at me. there no doubt she was curious. Can't blame her because even I still can't fully believe myself yet that something like this was under our nose the whole time.

With this amount of energy I could make a new type of weapon that would make a True Longinus look like a toy. Though it only have one used and if I use it I feel bad for Issei. Why? Because this energy came from Issei or rather his own Lust.

Yesterday I called him to meet me knowing that he have some late night job so I told him to come straight to the store room in the middle of the night. he wasn't willing ar first but after offering some sexy picture of the girl in his club he agreed immediately. I knew I said this before but I said it again… he's so simple.

Anyway… yesterday the reason I called him to the store room was because in there there was a mirror that connect to the underground Facility. He was surprised at first but before he could said anything I knock him out or at least I tried but he seems to have a good sense as he dodge it in a nick of time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

'Flashback'

"gah! What was that for Senpai!?" Issei said as he look at me with cautious.

"TchI miss- I mean… there Mosquitto on your head so I tried to kill IT.

"YOU JUST SAID YOU MISS JUST NOW RIGHT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR THE MOSQUITO!?" Issei shout as he was on his guard Boosted gear on hand. Doesn't seem like I could sneak attack on him the second time and I don't think it was a good idea to fight him head on considering what just happened about a week ago.

Fortunately I was expecting this to happen to I devise a plan B. quickly putting on a Gas mask I yell.

"Now!" just like that a Gas start to fill the room.

"What with this gas? It…. eh? My head spinning… what happ-"with a thud Issei fall to the ground. Fuahahaha take that. This is the new sleeping gas that I create. Not even Devil could whistood it as prove by what happened to Issei right now. After all it was create based on Excalibur nightmare ability… with enough Doze it could even put a Devil to sleep.

A moment later I signal that it was success as slowly the gas is filter out from the room using the Ventilator.

"Good work Tabitha." The door open as it reveal Tabitha who look at me like I'm some sort of trash.

"Are you really a human? Sometime I wonder just who the Devil here…" she said. What a cruel thing to say… this is all for the sake of experiment so we need a test subject for it. "By the way… it Charlotte." She adds at a last minute. She never miss to correct me every time I called her Tabitha. Can't she just accept it already?

Anyway, I decide to ignore Tabitha as I head to the sleeping form of Issei.

[oioioioi… what the meaning of this. what did you intent to do to my partner?] the voice came from Issei gauntlet meaning this must be Ddraig.

"Nothing much… you see," and so I told him about the Experiment. It was simple really since the Experiment was to convert feeling into energy so I decide to convert all of Issei Lust into an energy. All of his love for Boob and perverted thing… I'm sure I could gather a lot of energy from it.

[is there any side effect?] Ddraig ask, he must be worried about Issei and I cant blame him. I might even react the same if it was something concerning Derf.

"Well... Since we will be extracting his Lust Issei own Lust will probably disappear. He may not even think about Boob anymore or any perverted thing." I told him and to be honest I can feel my human conscience telling me to stop this but my Curiosities win it over.

I was expecting Ddraig to disagreed or anything but I never expected him to suddenly-

"Deal! You can do whatever you want with him… or rather please use him as you see fit!"

-agreed wholeheartedly.

"You know… why are you suddenly looking happy. Isn't he your partner… don't you at least felt guilty or something." I ask Ddraig who seems happy for some reason.

"well… normally I don't like if someone mess with my Partner head but it a small price for me to pay for the sake of living without any perverted mixed in my life." He answer me..

"You have my condolences." I said to him. He must have it thought having to go through with Issei perverted though everyday to the point of selling him just because the perverted stuff could be removed.

'Flashback end'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyway… since Ddraig was quite happy to cooperate I continued with the experiment. I won't bother with the technical stuff so in short I succeed on Extracting what appear to be Issei Lust into a form of energy but the problem is I never expected the energy to be so much that it take about Half a day just to compressed it into the size of small crystal.

Thus lead us to the current situation. After finish analyzing the Energy it only a matter of how did I plan to use it.

Just as I was thinking about this a sound can be heard coming in one of the screed inside the room.

In the screen there show Yura standing as her opponent Foquet or rather the Npc lying on the ground as the word 'You Win' was shown on the screen. She look like she was having fun with the VS Terminal. Out of all people who are aware of the VS Terminal only Yura seem to be using it the most while everyone just use it when they got some time. Can't blame them really because the only opponent they could fight is just a few that I remember from Halkeginia, Rias Group and Sona Group as well and that include me.

There still a few Npc that could be used but I ban it considering that this certain Npc posses power equal to Maou class… on second though a few of them are Maou including Ajuka which I took the data secretly from him… and If I use it there may be a shortage of energy on other area in the underground facility. Unless I could find another source of energy I better forget- wait a sec! Energy?

I look at the Crystallized power of Issei Lust… I could use this.

"Tabitha, connect me with VS Terminal room." I order Tabitha as she immediately went to work.

"It Charlotte…. VS Terminal room… Connect!" Tabitha said as a new screen appears on the giant monitor.

I type in a few words as the screen show a profile on a certain individual. I don't have enough for some of them so I have to do with… this one.

With a tap of keyboard the picture was enlarged as it show the person personality, trait, ability and so on…

"What are you planning to do with his Data?" Tabitha ask me looking suspicious.

"I want to create an Npc for this guy by using this Energy." I show her the Crystallized energy of Issei lust.

"…what if something goes wrong. Neither you nor I posses enough power to defeat his Npc if it went berserk or something?" Tabitha ask with doubt on her eye. Can't blame her really because like she said neither me nor Tabitha could have possibly win against this guy. The last time we won is thanks to Issei Power and Booster Blader. Not to mention Durandal make it easier to fight against him but right now I don't have Durandal and Issei wasn't here.

"Don't worry... I already installed an 'emergency shutdown system' just in case it went berserk." better safe than sorry. I learn it the hard time when Issei clone went berserk last time due to Data overload. There no way I would make the same mistake twice….right?

"…" Tabitha was quiet before nodding. Now that all of us had agreed with really doesn't matter considering there only two of us managing this whole place in the first place. I wonder when the thing I told Ajuka to handle will be finish. I really could use another assistant here.

*Zuinnn* one of the machine in the room let out a sound as the machine was activated. Right now were in the main control room and what great in here is that they basically almost all equipment form other room here. in other word there no need for me to go to VS Terminal room just to use one because there already one of it in the room though it only purpose was for Experiment so it wasn't a good idea to use it for training.

I activate the machine and then insert the crystal in one of the slot. The machine already show the profile of Character that was about to be recreate as Npc now all I need to do is activate it and-

*BOOM*

I can feel a sudden earthquake inside the room. the alarm start to sound and another Screen show up on the monitor. The screen shows Rias and her servant blasting through the defense robot one by one.

"Tch, they're faster than I thought. Tabitha… let go…we got a guess to take care of." I told Tabitha as I head to the exit.

"is it okay to leave it like this?" Tabitha ask as she make a gesture to the machine that was just about to start.

"It okay… we won't be long. There no one but us that could enter here in the first place so it should be fine." I said to her. honestly it was such a pain to restarted the machine back so I decide to left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an Hour ago.

(Issei P.O.V)

*BAM* the sound of the door being open forcefully can be heard as Buchou enter the room like she own the place.

"Sigh… what is it that he do this time Rias?" Kaichou ask as she start massaging her head.

"I didn't say anything yet." Buchou said to Kaichou as two stare at each other. Despite there are many of us the room still have enough space to fill in more people. As expected of the student council even they room look great.

"What else could it be when you suddenly barging in Student council room if not about Saito. So… what did he do this time?" whoah…. Seems like Buchou barging in Student council room had become common occurrence here. Is that a good thing or bad?

"Then that make things easier, you see…."

*Splash* just as Buchou about to said something a splashing sound can be heard as we turn around there is a Maid girl sitting on the floor her clothes wet and they an empty bucket of water beside her.

"uuu~ I mess up again~" the girl said between sobbing. I don't know what kind of material the clothes was made but because of the water her clothes had become transparent allowing me to see what beneath the clothes.

"You should dry yourself up or else you caught a cold." I said to the maid girl. At this the other student council member looks at me as if they just witness a rare animal.

"ah… your right." The maid girl ob although by everyone there only Fuku-kaichou, and the maid girl in the room, where the other member? I don't even see Senpai or Saji here… though if Senpai was here it would make it easy considering were searching for him.

"I see… so that what happened…" eh? Buchou haven't even said anything yet and Kaichou already understand. Is there really to much difference between the me right now and the me yesterday? From what Buchou told me Senpai seem to remove one aspect of my feeling and that cause for me to act differently than usual and some memory loss.

It hard to believe but if that was the case than it explain why everyone look at me weirdly. It not that they became weird it more like I'm the one who look weird to them. when I ask what part of me that was taken Buchou doesn't answer me. it not just me even everyone else didn't answer my question so I don't know what difference between me and yesterday me.

"Tsubaki… show them the secret room and from there let them handle themselves. Sorry for this Rias but I'm myself busy with the preparation of Parent visiting day so you have to handle this yourself." Guess that explain the absent of Student council member.

"I see… guess it can't be help. But I hope you won't mind if I beat him up to the inch of his life. I don't think I could hold back like I did last time."

Buchou respond to Kaichou word and even from behind I could feel a strong killing intent coming from Buchou. Would Senpai be okay after this? There no way of knowing… I can only hope that Buchou calm down a little after a while.

"fufufu…. I can't wait…" Akeno said beside me with her full sadist mode. Senpai… you are dead for sure and I don't think I could help you. There no way I'm going to interfere with Buchou and Akeno in Full sadist mode.

With that Fuku-kaichou stood up as she lead to the nearby wall before it revealed to be a secret room. it was the same place during the battle with the Maou from another universe.

"just don't kill him please!" Kaichou shout from behind us. Buchou only nod as she doesn't answer her. she doesn't really planning on killing Senpai… right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Boom**Slash**Zap*Smash*

Many sounds can be heard as one by one the robot got destroy by our group. Kiba with his Holy-demonic sword ready as Xenovia with Durandal equipped completely obliterated nearby enemy.

As for me I was defending myself while trying to destroy any robot I could. I cant use my Sacred gear right now since I still need to wait for the countdown to finish before I could enter Balance Breaker. There still one more minute before the countdown finish.

Buchou and Akeno fired a barrage of magical Bullet destroying them with ease. In the meantime Asia stood at the centre ready to heal any of us who are injured. As we were fighting I notice a flying robot- rather the robot flew to another one as the impact casue them to explode. On the other side I can see Koneko who are making a throwing gesture. Just how far cans he throw those robot!?

"They're retreating." Like Kiba said the robot suddenly retreating. Buchou make stop us from pursuing them any further before any of us could even make any move.

"Our main priority is returning Issei back to normal… the rest is secondary." All of us nod as we resume walking.

Still… this place sure is big. I've been her many times already but I don't think I ever explore this place myself. I wonder how big this place is?

"Everyone watch out!" at Buchou warning it notice a sudden large magic circle appear beneath our feet but it was to late as suddenly a some sort of barrier form around us. ecveryone except Buchou and Akeno got trapped inside the barrier.

"W-what is this?" Asia said looking worried.

"It doesn't look like it would harm us just because were touching it." Kiba said as he make a knocking motion with his hand touching the field of energy.

"Let see if we can destroy it." Xenovia said raising Durandal. "Hyah!" with a shout she swung Durandal to broke the Barrier but-

Clang

-Durandal meet with the Barrier but that all to it. it look more like it just a hit a concrete wall and that all.

"w-what is this? Durandal didn't emit any power? what wrong Durandal?" as Xenovia said the Sword Durandal doesn't seem to be emitting any power at all. it as if Durandal had lost all of it power.

"Then… I try my Holy-Demonic Sword." Kiba said as he held out his hand preparing to create a Holy-demonic sword.

"…"

"…"

"it isn't activated. My sacred gear is doesn't seem to be working either." Even Kiba Sacred gear having a problem.

"Fufufufufu… Hahahahahaha….." suddenly a laugh can be heard all around the the main Boss finally came. Where is he? I scan above me… the bad guy usually appear above after giving out a dramatic laugh like that.

*Zoom* the sound of the door opened and from there appear Senpai with some other Loli girl I don't recognize.

"gah! After all the Dramatic laugh you give just now why did your appearance very normal!? Normally you should appear form the sky rather than through the door!?" I can't help but shout.

"Shut up! For your information were currently underground… where else did you expect me to appea- Ahem, Well then… hod did all of you like my new trap- geh! Why did Rias and Akeno didn't get caught in the Barrier!?" he look surprised so I assume he wasn't expected for Buchou and Akeno-san to avoid the trap.

"I think you should stop acting like a Main Boss from some Rpg here. it doesn't suit you one bit." The Loli girl that I don't know comment on Senpai personality but he ignored just ignored her word as he continued. "and about the two… guess I miss a little…"

"oioioi… you shouldn't miss the one an only trap. Sigh… guess I have no choice…For what reason did you come here?" at his question Buchou look at him with a full killing intent.

"you know very well why were here. return back what you take from Issei!" if word could kill then Senoai would have been killed a thousand time already by Buchou word.

"Ahahaha… you look somewhat… Angry?" Even Senpai got scared a bit by Buchou tone but he quickly recover as he assume the Bad guy persona again. "Anyway… you want me to return it… then why don't you try to take it-"

[Explosion!] a small light appear on where Buchou and Akeno voice but both of them managed to avoid it as the area where they were a few second ago Explode.

"yosh… now then." Without us noticing Senpai already approach the Barrier where we were trapped.

"What is the meaning of this Saito? What kind of barrier is this? my Durandal doesn't work all of a sudden?" Xenovia use this chance to ask him.

"ah… about that. It because of this." Senpai show us the glowing Rune on his head. "the Barrier was created as part of extension of my Myoznitnirn reach so any Artifact inside the Barrier can be affected by Myoznitnirn in other word I seal off your Durandal, and the Sacred Gear power." Myoznitnirn… if I'm not mistaken that what allow Senpai to use a Holy sword in the first place. But I don't know he can even seal Sacred gear power with it. if he had seal my Sacred gear during our fight a week ago I wont even stand a chance against him.

"Then… how about this." Koneko focus all of her power on her punch as she tried to break the Barrier but the Barrier doesn't look like it receive any damaged at all.

"it useless… it work the same as the Door last time meaning unless you have enough power to destroy a Mountain with one strike you should forget trying to destroy it.

*Spark* *Boom*

A lightning and magical blast hit the barrier from outside but as soon as I touch the barrier the Magic dispersed immediately.

"oioioi…. I said it work the same as that large door meaning Magic wont work against it." Senpai said to Buchou and Akeno who had managed to avoid being trapped.

"So, does that mean I have to defeat you to dispel the Barrier." As Buchou said that a Spark of Magical energy running through her body. That was without a doubt the Power of Destruction that Buchou possess.

"Ara… Ara… it seems we doesn't have a choice do we." Akeno said though with her Full Sadist mode she seems happy that she got to hurt someone.

"tch… this wasn't part of the plan.?" Senpai mutter and I can tell he doesn't look happy.

"what to do? We still have other matter to attend to?" the Loli girl ask Senpai.

"hm… it seems we have no choice but to deal with them quickly. I'll be taking Rias while you deal with Akeno."

"Understood." The Loli girl seem to acknowledge what Senpai just. "Initiating Force Transfer." As the girl said that a some sort of Hologram keyboard appears out of nowhere as she type it with lightning speed. Before I could even said anything a bright light engulfed the entire room and the four of them had disappear from the room.

"W-where did they go?" I ask everyone here but no one had an answer for me. I hope nothing happen to Buchou and Akeno-san.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah!" Judith force all of his strength into the strike but.

*Clang* his opponent easily block his attack using a some sort of chain that cover his entire body, the chain twirl around like it was alive.

"to weak! With this kind of ability it not just Loki you probably would have trouble against a Middle class Reaper." Her opponent shouts. Though Judith would never expected to be fighting against the Personification of Death, Thanathos one on one.

"oi… why don't you release me once more. I could take this guy no problem as long as that other guy isn't here." Chaltier said but Judith had t disagreed. Even if he could hurt the Primordial God it would be meaningless if he to imjured to even move due to the feedback on unleashing Chaltier ful power.

Not to mention he still suppressing his power but Judith had gone all out in the fight. Though he still suppressed Chaltier power he doesn't stand a chance against him. with this Dark Gandalfr Judith could use Chaltier about 75% of his power. if he tried to use it anymore than that the Backlash from the power wont be pretty for Judith.

Though even with full power he doubts he could still beat his opponent. When he just woken up surrounding by a Primordial God he have tried to escape once by unleashing all of Chaltier power but he wasn't able to control it and the power went berserk.

Even with that… that guy…. Which he guess was the leader easily subdued Chaltier Power with his Power over Darkness. They ask- or it would be more correct to say they order him to help them. in order to retrieve the power of Chaos want his help.

It seems that only Judith power could cancel out the power of Chaos but unfortunately he didn't have complete control over this Power. that why he suddenly being out on the intensive training to help him control his power better.

Not that he complains… after losing against Loki he need to get stronger… much stronger so that he could have a rematch against Loki later. with this though in mind he decide to went with the flow for now. he could tried to escape once he gotten stronger that he could Kill Loki.

* * *

Finish… not exactly. This isn't even an Arc but I have no choice but to split it into two aprt considering the length of the chapter. as usual I seems to get sidetracked again and were end up with this Chapter which doesn't really important for the main story. But since I already wrote it might as well went through with it.

The next chapter will be full with fighting scene and also the battle between Saito VS Rias and Tabitha VS Akeno. Ever since Tabitha join Sona group I still haven't shown any of her abilities yet am I, except some magic with doesn't really make any difference with her counterpart.

And so the next chapter I will show some of Tabitha abilities including her real Form. Not to mention there will be a returning Main Boss in the next chapter as well. Hope you guys enjoy… guess not considering even I the Author find this chapter pretty boring.

That is all… let us meeting again next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Diclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

(Saito P.O.V)

*Zwoosh**Kaboom* a high density magical energy flew through the area as the result was a loud explosion.

"Heh, is that all you got?" the mocking tone on my voice was clear but Rias Gremory doesn't shown any sign of falling for it. Instead she calmly turn to my direction as she fired another Bullet of magic. Instead of dodging this time I raised Derf as her magic was absorbed by Derf.

During the absorption I lost sight of my surrounding for a moment and just like that Rias Gremory had already disappear form where she is before hiding behind the many row of houses.

That right, currently the two of us were fighting in the residential area,,, or rather the replica of it. after Tabitha initiated the force transfer me and Rias found ourselves in this sort of place. After explaining something to her that this place is just an artificial dimension without wasting any time she immediately began firing some dangerous magic at me. don't she know any restraint?

Anyway... it would be bad if I stay here any longer she would without a doubt found me so with that thought in mind I slip through the building hiding myself out of sight. Even though she was full with killing intent she can still see that it would be to her disadvantage fighting at a close range that why she have been hiding herself while trying to take me out by surprise.

The same could be said for me since I need to get closed to her to at least damaged her. I can use Explosion for long range attack but that kind of attack doesn't suit in this kind of narrow space because it would only make it harder to aim.

*Swoosh* I can hear the sound of the wind and by instinct I turn around using Derf as a shield as a Crimson Energy hit him before being absorbed.

"kuh, I've been found!" I curse as I block another barrage of magical Bullet.

"Partner, above you!" at Derf warning I quickly rolled around as the magic hit the ground where I am just now creating a large crater and some explosion. Of course I wasn't spared from that as I got blast away by the backlash of the Explosion.

Whistood the pain I try to stand but right now in every direction, left, right, front, back and above.

"Partner, one touch from it is enough to give you considerable damage." Derf warned me. That right… this is the Power of Destruction. The power that was inherited from Baal family. One touch of it is enough to eliminate almost anything. Though no matter how strong a magic is as long as it is 'Magic' nothing would escape Derf Absorption ability. Not even the Power of Destruction itself.

The problem right now is I have no way of fending off all of the magic that came from different direction at once so my only choice was to avoid it. in that case…

[Teleport!]

"Boom* the blast caused a small explosion as dust scatter around. She must believe that she got me just now and with that smoke it should buy me some time before she found out I escaped the attack.

I hid behind a chimney on a rooftop as I scan my surrounding. Considering that she could see me easily she must have been in a higher ground that mean she must be on one of the rooftop.

Sure enough, as I scan my surrounding I notice Rias who are standing in one of the house three Blocks away from me, it impressive that she could still aim well despite the distance between me and her but now is not the time to admire the enemy.

Rias was looking at the place where the Explosion meaning she still wasn't aware of me. I should use this chance to approach her.

[Haste!]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is weird. There doesn't seem to be any reaction in the direction where she fired her attack. she have make sure that her attack won't be enough to kill him so he should coming out from the smoke soon and yet there are no reaction at all.

Not to mention that she can't feel any magical energy from him at all. since he was a human not to mention one without magical power at all it was hard to sense his position. The only chance she got is when he use one his magic.

Speaking of his Magic… how did he even use it if he didn't have any magic power at all. there no way his magic doesn't cost anything at all so he must use something as a substituted for the magical energy. In that case her only suspicion was on his sword.

The sword seems to have the abilities to absorb any magic. Not even her power of Destruction was an exception from it. if that the case then then the only explanation is that he somehow use the magic that the sword absorbed as a fuel for his own magic.

Speaking of his magic… if she wasn't mistaken it was something called a void. It a bit different form the Void element that came from Norse Mythology considering it used different system but that what it called nonetheless.

Judging from his type of magic he is without a doubt a technique type completely different from her which is a Power type. the Technique type unlike a power type which is more focused on offense with pure Brute force is a type which use utilize skill to overpower enemy.

If that the case… before Rias could think anything she suddenly feel a burst of energy coming from her right side. she turned around only to saw the figure of Saito holding Derf preparing to swing it.

*Slash!*

"kya!" Sona let out a sound as the sword slash graze through her body or rather her Clothes completely rip out the part where her breast is revealing her Bra. If she didn't notice the incoming attack sooner she would have been defeat already.

Flash! Click!

Suddenly she can see something Flashing with the sound of the click.

"What are you doing?" she asks the man in front of her. He was holding a camera on his hand making a pose of a person who just done taking a picture.

"Eh? gah! I do it unconsciously! I-I mean… this isn't what you think... t-the scenery! Yep, I was taking the scenery picture. It sure is pretty~" Saito said as if trying to cover something up.

"the scenery? You mean the destroyed town?" what so beautiful about it. The whole residential area basically had been wreak havoc by Rias own Power of destruction. Considering that this is an Artificial dimension she just kind of went all out against him. After all this is the guy who managed to even defeat a Vanishing Dragon by himself.

"Y-yeah… that it! It was like… you don't see this scenery everyday~ and I went and capture it. Yep that it!"

"What a weird guy… oh well, everyone had they own preference." For some reason Saito sigh in relief as if he just avoiding something. "Anyway… aren't we in the middle of a fight?"

"…."

"…."

*Kaboom!*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gah… I mess up. I should have use this chance to defeat her once and for all but I got distracted by Rias Exposed Skin and Breast and i instinctively pull out my camera and take the picture. This isn't really a good habit for me. What if I accidently do it in front of Sona? I doubt having a nine lives would be enough to save me from her wrath if that were to happen.

But still, I never expected Rias a dense type of person. It was obvious that I was taking a picture of her and yet she believes in my lie like that. Not to mention she doesn't even intent to cover her own Exposed Breast?

If it was Sona she would have bombarded me with a Barrage of Explosion already. Lucky you Issei, your master is so nice.

*Boomboomboomboomboomboomboom*

At least to him that is. Right now I was running for my life as she kept bombarding me with a high powerful magic. I can absorb the magic of course but if I do that it would keep me vulnerable for her other attack so I better not. The only thing I could do to counter this is.

[Dispel!]

I swung Derf at the magic blast as the magic disappear when it was hit by Derf. Another one coming as I make it disappear using the same method. This should give me a chance to counterattack her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spark! Flash!

The sound if lightning crackle following with a flash of lighting as it fall down from the sky in a flash.

[Wind shield!]

But before it could hit the target a torrent of wind gather around the target as it formed a barrier made of wind as it start being surround by a violent lightning but the weird thing is none of the lightning seem to affected the target.

"That was a good attack, now it my turn." The one who said that was a girl… although she may look like a little girl her age is much more than that. the girl bring her hand to the front.

Spark!

A spark of lightning form slowly around her hand as a black cloud forming above the Kuou academy or rather the replica of it.

"fufu… a lightning type attack. you shouldn't use a lightning based attack against one who was called a Priestess of thunder you know." Himejima Akeno, or rather Akeno said playfully as lightning start to dance around her body.

"That is correct… but…"

Then Charlotte called out her attack.

[Thunder Prison!]

Lightning fall from the sky but instead of hitting Akeno the lightning split into three as it hit the are surrounding a Akeno forming a triangle shape lightning.

"this is… *Zap* guh…" as soon as Akeno tried to move away from the area the lightning strike her as if blocking her way out.

"How do you like it? It was a prison make of lightning to restrict your movement." Charlotte explain to Akeno as she watch the Pyramid made of lightning imprison her.

"Interesting… then how about this?" with her own lightning she tried to blast through the prison but… her own lightning was absorbed by it instead.

"It futile, the prison can't be break by any Normal elemental magic. Unless you know a stronger version of elemental magic you should forget about breaking free from it." the way that Charlotte said as if she know something. Akeno had an impression that she already knew about her true nature.

"So, your saying all I need to do is use a stronger version of lightning? I'm afraid I don't have something like that." Akeno said back and at this Charlotte narrow her eye.

"I'm sure you can. There no way the daughter of Barakiel can't even use a Holy lightning." As she thought. The girl did know something. But is she even capable on using the same power of her that man? No even if she could there no way she would have use it no matter what,

"heh…. So you know about it. but there no way I would relied on the accursed power." Akeno tone had a snarled on it but Charlotte pay it no mind.

"Then… I guess I have no choice but to do this." slowly the pyramid like prison start to shrink. Some of the spark of the lightning hit Akeno as she felt a slight pain.

"kuh…" there was no way out. if she didn't do anything she would been swish between the wall of lightning. Akeno quickly cast a Transportation a magic as a magic circle appear beneath her but before it could become completed the magic circle dispersed before it could be used.

"I won't allow you." Charlotte must have done something to intercept her magic. "I don't really have a grudge against you nor did I did this for Senpai…" she suddenly spoke but her eyes was cold as she stared at Akeno. "…I REALLY hate Fallen Angel, that all." as she finish her word the wall continued to shrink down.

"Gahhhh!" Akeno start to pull out more lightning form her body. There no way she would depend on 'that' power!

*Kaboom*

The areas exploded as debris were flying away from the shock of the explosion.

"…"

Charlotte watch for a moment before turning away or at least she was about to when she heard the something.

Crackle! Boom!

Charlotte cast a barrier to protect herself from the sudden shockwave. From the smoke a figure can be seen. As the smoke clear it reveal to be a form of Himejima Akeno except that on her back one if her usual Devil wing was unfolded but the most noticeable thing is her other wing. Instead of her usual bat like wing it was a Black Feather wing. Yep… it was the wing of a Fallen Angel. Himejima Akeno just use her own power of Fallen angel… the one that she inherited from her father Barakiel.

"Fufufufu… huhuhuhu…" she laughs and one could tell her laugh was not a Happy one. "what a bad kid~ to make Onee-san use this Power! Bad kid needs to be punished!" as she finished said that lightning dance around her body.

Charlotte could feel it. The lightning contain an immense power of holy aura.

"So this is the power of Barakiel…"she mutters. She would love to say more but Akeno doesn't give her the chance at all as she fired a blast of Holy lightning at her.

Charlotte conjure up another wind shield but this time in a split second her wind shield shatter as the attack went through the barrier. Using a wind Enhancement to increase her speed she managed to dodge the attack by jumping to the side.

"To slow!" Charlotte widens her eyes. Before she know it Akeno already behind her.

Fire and ice forming around both engulf Charlotte.

Flash!

Before Charlotte could do anything a lightning came striking down from above.

*Kaboom*

An explosion resound much like what happened to Akeno earlier but this time the situation had been reverse as Charlotte was engulfed by the Explosion.

"Ara, Ara… did I overdid it?" Akeno said playfully though she still amazed by herself. She just use her own power as Fallen Angel on an instinct to survive. Not to mention being consumed by Rage she just uses it casually during battle. the power was without a doubt a Holy lightning. The same power as barakiel.

But the battle have end… or at least that what she thought but a wind form around the place Charlotte had been strike as the smoke was blown away by it.

As the smoke clear it reveals the form of Charlotte… two Bat like wings on her back. Akeno eyes widen as she notice another pair of wing above the devil wing. It was a Black feather wing just like hers.

"heh… as expected of a Holy lightning. If I was late for a second I would have lose already." Charlotte mutter.

"Your… a Fallen Angel?" Akeno was shocked that she couldn't help but let out the question.

"Oh, guess it must surprise you. But please don't misunderstand… just because I hate Fallen Angel very much doesn't mean I won't use their own power myself. I will destroy all Fallen Angel with or without their power."

Akeno can feel it. Whatever her history is her hatred for Fallen Angel was a real deal. And since she also at least possesses half of Fallen Angel blood the killing intent that was directing at her was a real one. The girl in front of her was no doubt plan to kill him.

"Now then… since you finally use your Fallen Angel power it time for me to get serious as well." as she said that another set of Black wing grow from her back. There are two Devil wing and four Fallen angel wings currently on Tabitha back…

"Die!" Charlotte said and her word match her action as a strong surge of magical energy gathers in the area. She definitely planned to kill Akeno that much is for sure. But she won't just accept it lying down.

A Holy lightning start to cover Akeno. How ironic considering she have been rejecting this part of her and yet she still use it. Akeno knew that unless she doesn't go all out she would definitely been kill by her opponent Charlotte.

[Holy lance!]

Charlotte mutter as four spear made of light materialized before it was shot at Akeno. Akeno retaliate by casting a barrier made of Holy lightning as the two energy make contact with each other.

*Kaboom*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile while the Saito was fighting against Rias and Charlotte against Akeno. In the main control room the door suddenly open revealing the form of Yura peeking out his head inside.

"Hello, Senpai! Charlotte-chan!" she called out their name but no one answering her. "hm… that weird… I thought they would be here… hm? What that?" she was about to leave but suddenly she noticed something. It was some sort of activated machine but there was no one in the room.

"Maybe they went to toilet." She concludes since this machine just give out some sort of light without anyone else monitoring it. She ought to stay in the room just in case one of them come back. she want to ask them to include some more powerful people which are a melee type just like her in the VS Terminal.

She could try to fight the Npc Kiba, Koneko, or even Issei but fighting just that is boring. Her target right now is to defeat the Npc Saito which for some reason is strong as hell. What she didn't know is the Npc Saito doesn't have the same restriction as the real Saito which cause him to lose some Stamina the more void magic he used which make the Npc can fight even better under any condition.

"hmmmmm…." Yura watch the machine with great interest. For some reason it resembled the VS Terminal that she always use with slight different. She knew any better than touching something she doesn't know though so she content herself with just watching it.

Upon examining the machine she noticed something on one of the slot… it appear to be some sort of compressed form of energy and… as she tried to get closer that when something happened.

Gugugugugugugu…

The room… no, the whole facility suddenly shocked as if an Earthquake just occurs.

*Pucit*

And just like that Yura accidently push down some button on the machine as suddenly the sound coming from the machine as if something just happening.

"Ops…" was what she could say before a strong surge of energy can be sense from another place. It was clear that it was her fault… so with that she decides to check out what just happened and if possible try to hide it from Senpai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minute before with Issei and the gang.

(Issei P.O.V)

"Hah!" with a shout I punch through the Barrier but nothing working.

"It no use… if even Koneko can't break it then there nothing that we could do." Kiba said holding my hand. He must have wanting to prevent me from hurting myself.

"You're right… sorry about that." I said to him. I look at my other teammate and they seem worried about me. I thankful that they worried about me but I need to get out from here. although it was onlt a split second I notice it. That Loli girl seem to give out Killing intent at Akeno-san. Who knows what she did to Akeno-san.

Just who is she? I never met her before and she seems to know Senpai. Is she one of Kaichou servant?But I never met him when Kaichou introduce her servant to us. Maybe she just like our Bishop with due to some reason cannot make his or her appearance.

Even so what with that killing intent just now. I have a bad feeling about this.

Sigh… still there nothing we could do in this situation. a strong physical power enough to destroy a Mountain with one strike huh…. It may be possible if I could boost myself but the problem is I can't summon my Sacred gear no matter how much I tried.

The only weapon I have on my hand is Booster Blader while strong it current Boost counter was [2]. I still haven't replenished after the battle with Senpai. Using [Sacred Teal Wing!] consume [50] Boost counter making the number almost zero.

Is there nothing we can do?

"What are you doing Xenovia?" I ask Xenovia who seems focusing on the Durandal that she held.

"hm… that jerk… Durandal was supposed to be mine in the first place but how did he have much more authorities than me!? gah.. this piss me off!" seems like she doesn't look happy considering that Durandal seem be in Senpai control more than she could.

An Irritated Xenovia swung Durandal as it hit the floor causing a few crack. Even without any of it power Durandal sure is a strong sword to cause a Crack like that on the floor….. Wait! Crack?

"I got it!" at my shout everyone turn their attention to me.

"w-what did you get Issei-san?" Asia had been terrified of me the whole time seem to find her courage to ask me something. I still wonder just how much different between myself and the me yesterday which could terrify Asia this much. I don't remember doing anything bad. Maybe my old self was some sort of Saint that even my current behavior can't compare to him.

Anyway… back to the matter at hand I finally figure out how to escape from the Barrier.

"Koneko… I want you to strike the floor with all your might." I told Koneko. A few second after processing the information she nod finally understood what I meant. The other also seems to realize what I was planning.

"Eh? Didn't he just said that we can't break his barrier with our current power?" seems like Asia still haven't figured out yet.

"Yes… there no way for us to break through this barrier in our current condition…" I said to Asia before I raised one of my fingers. "But, it seems the Barrier doesn't extend to the floor as Xenovia Durandal managed to cause a crack the floor when it hit it." I show her at the place where the crack supposed to be.

"i-I see…" she seem like she finally understood. "but it felt weird hearing it coming form Issei mouth of all people." The last one wasn't necessary Asia. The way you said it as if you were saying I'm stupid or something.

"Brace yourself…" Koneko said to us as I went infront of Asia shielding her from any kind of backslash.

BAM! Koneko punch through the floor as it created a huge hole on the ground not to mention a slight earthquake as the result of her punch.

BAM! Another one and this time the hole was big enough for all of us to fit in. we went inside and as soon as Xenovia pass through it Durandal start to glow brightly.

"yosh… doesn't seem like that guy can influence Durandal outside of the Barrier… in that case….." Xenovia held Durandal as I can sense a massive amount of Holy aura gather at the sword.

"Wai-"before I could finish yell out at her to wait she already unleash her own attack.

"Durandal!" she shout the name of the sword and just like that a strong burst of energy completely Destroy the Barrier that senpai made not leaving any trace of it.

"Phew… that really make me a whole lot better…" Xenovia said looking satisfied.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US! WHAT IF SOME OF IT HIT ASIA INSTEAD. SHE WOULD HAVE DIED BY THAT AMOUNT OF HOLY AURA!" I can't help but be angry. She have to think about the situation before she went and use Durandal. Not to mention she can't still control the sword properly yet.

"S-sorry…" Xenovia said and she seems she realized her own mistake.

"Issei-san…" Asia look at me with admiration on her eyes. There no need for that you know. I would protect her no matter what.

"hm… this Issei isn't half bad." Kiba seems to mutter something as I can't figure out what he said.

Now that all of us escaped from the barrier our best course of action is to search for Buchou and Akeno-san but the problem is how? The two just disappear with a bright light and knowing Senpai they could even be in some sort of artificial dimension. Unless we know where they are there no way we could save them.

"Let get mov-" before I could finish my word suddenly a static sound can be heard within the room.

"Something's coming!" Kiba said warning everyone. I stood in front Asia preparing myself from whatever it is that was coming.

Suddenly a spark appear out of nowhere in the middle of the room as it soon getting bigger a figure start to form from the spark. Starting from the leg it went up and when it reach the place where the head is all of our eyes Widen in shock.

"Kokabiel!"

Yes it was indeed Kokabiel. What is this… I thought that Vali guy said the Fallen angel side will dealt with it . Why is this person here? Is he here for revenge?

Kokabiel just float there watching the surrounding. *Basha* the sound of his Ten Black wings unfolded as we all went on our guard. Is he planning to attack us?

I was expecting him to attack but I never expected him to suddenly disappear with a bright light just like how Buchou and Akeno-san disappear. Wait… he disappear the exact same way… that mean that…

"Shit! Buchou and Akeno-san in danger!" the other seem to share what I was thinking as they nod at the same time. There nothing to gain by standing here so all of us start to move or we just about to when we noticed someone suddenly appearing from the door where were about to head.

"um… did I interrupt something?" the girl said as she watch our group with a confused face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboom!

One by one a spear of light strike the school building destroying the place. Akeno had been using the interior of the school building as the mean to hide from her but that won't last long considering she would not have any hiding place soon.

The opponent in front of her was the same as her… she could tell that the girl was also a Half like her. Not to mention she was also reincarnated as a Devil. But the difference between them is while Akeno feel some resentment against her father the girl in front of her have so much hatred against Fallen angel that she would kill them even if it was an Half.

"Found you." Akeno body stiffens as she finally noticed the present of the girl behind her. She looks back outside and sure enough the girl wasn't there anymore. For someone to sneak behind her… it was rare considering normally she was the one who sneak behind someone else.

[Frozen Blade]

With a crackle sound a blade of ice form on Charlotte hand and with a swing she slashes at Akeno.

"Kyaa!" Akeno tried to avoid the attack but it was a failure as the slash graze her back completely torn out her Miko outfit. She can feel a slight pain from the attack but it wasn't something that she couldn't handle.

Not wanting to waste the chance Akeno held out her hand… [Raikou!] a blast of Holy-lightning came out from her hand aiming at the girl Charlotte.

*Boom* the attack hit something as the explosion occur causing a smoke to intercept her sight.

"Did that do it?" she wonder. She felt that the attack did hit something and considering their distance it was almost impossible to dodge.

"hmhm… that was a good attack." a voice can be heard from within the smoke and with the sound of flapping sound a gust of wind blowing in the area as the smoke clear revealing the form of Charlotte but this time with Six Jet Black wings on her back.

"Her wings grow?" Akeno can't help but be surprised. Not only that but there seems to be some sort of Veil made of light covering her body. That must be what had blocked her attack just now.

"[Light Veil]… it one of my defenses which could practically defend me against most attacks." Charlotte explains though the Coldness in her eye hasn't lessened as it was full with Killing intent.

Magic start to gather around Charlotte and seeing that Akeno summon forth Fire to counter her magic which is also a Fire element itself.

Both flame clash with each other as it burn down the area. Taking this chance Akeno cast an Ice spell which immediately melts in by the heat from the fire. Ice turn into water and water into gas which create the Mist to dampen one view.

Although her opponent is strong but her own her weak point is that she's bad at sensing people as prove when Akeno went into hiding instead of calmly located her she went and destroy the building itself to force her out.

…..

The mist… this is troublesome. The mist was blocking her view and not to mention it only make it harder for her to sense the Fallen Angel girl considering the amount of magic in the mist had clouded her sense which isn't great at all in the first place.

Where is she? She tried to blew the mist with her wind magic but it doesn't seem to be working. Just as she wonder where the girl is she suddenly felt someone hand on her shoulder and it was obvious it was the girl hand.

She was standing behind her completely relax. Her eyes widen considering she didn't even sense her presence at all. even if her sense was bad in the first place she should have at least sense her when she was at least a few meter from her and yet she felt nothing. bot until the girl put her hand on her.

Charlotte quickly tried to shake off the hand but it was already to late as lightning had already emit from her hand. there no way she could avoid an attack at Point blank range even with her [Light Veil].

[Raikou]

"Gggaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" just like that she can feel a Holy lightning run through her body and which her body which is also a Devil the damaged multiplied.

With a *Thud* Charlotte fell to the ground a smoke coming out from her body.

Did she lost? Did she just lose to a Fallen Angel? No… that can't be true…. She still hasn't killed that guy yet and yet she loses to a mere Fallen Angel?

An image of her mother appear on her mind. Her lifeless body laying on the ground. Surrounding her was a bunch many people with Jet Black wings. and standing in the middle which she assume was the leader was a person with twelve Pure black wing on his back.

She can't die yet… not until she killed that guy….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akeno watch the girl laying on the floor. No matter how strong she is after receiving the full blunt of Holy lightning there no way she could stand up anytime soon. Add to the fact that her body was also a Devil which just multiplied the damaged she receive.

This should be enough. She ought to go and Help Rias as soon as possible. if Akeno was fighting against this girl then Rias is without a doubt fighting against the other guy Saito. Not that she believe Rias would lose but considering that not much Is know about him she couldn't help but feel doubt.

Akeno cast a transportation spell and this time nothing interrupt her as the spell was successful. She was about to teleport away but her instinct told her to stop the spell and move away as she did just that.

[Sunlight Burst!]

A bright light engulfed the place where Akeno had been a second ago. If she was late even for a second she would have been dead already.

Akeno turn around to where the girl had been a few second ago and find the girl standing but her body and clothes was greatly damaged from Akeno own attack. Still to be standing even after all that… just how much drive that this girl has.

One thing difference this time though was another set of wing grow behind her back making a total of ten wings. Eight Fallen Angel wings and two Devil wings.

She can still see it… the girl was willing to fight. At this rate she would definitely die considering that the amount of damaged on her is too great to even consider staying awake anymore and yet the girl did. That why Akeno had to say it.

"Let stop this." she said. "I don't know why did you have so much hate against Fallen angel but you should treasure your life more." yes… no matter what the reason the girl should have treasure her life more considering how young she is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte watch the girl Himejima Akeno… she told her to stop? There no way she could do that. every night Charlotte always dream of that scene… the scene where her mother was killed by a group of Fallen Angel.

"No… there no way I could stop now!" Bam! A burst of energy coming out from Charlotte body blowing away all her surroundings. Even so the girl Akeno stood there not even defending herself. Slowly she take a step toward her.

"It okay now." as she take a step forward Charlotte unconsciously take a step back as if aware of the girl presence. A light burst from her body destroying a nearby wall but it doesn't even stop Akeno at all. Charlotte still cannot control her own power whenever she enters Eight wings mode and yet this girl show no fear of her.

"D-don't!" she tried to said but stop when Akeno stood in front of her completely unaffected by her power surge.

"Onee-san will comfort you." And just like that she hug her. Charlotte for a long time felt warmth. It was the same kind of warmth that her mother use to have. and for a long time she cried. Burying her face on AKeno face she cried. She can feel the nightmare that she always have slowly leave her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akeno hug the little girl. She is still just a kid in her heart. She don't know what her situation is but for some reason she have a feeling it was the same as her. the wings on her back disappear which show that the girl doesn't have any more will to fight.

She must have been lonely…. If this girl was just like her she must have miss the warmth of a mother. The least she could do is being a substituted for it.

"Yosh, Yosh… you're a good girl." She said trying to reassure the girl and for some reason she seems to like it as she keep snuggling against her breast. It was hard to believe that this girl was about to kill her a few moment ago.

Oh well… all well and well… that was supposed to happen when all of a sudden.

Pachi!

The sound of breaking glass or in this case the space itself broke as two figure falling out from the crack. It was Buchou and Saito as the two face each other.

"Akeno?" it seems Buchou was also confused by what just happened as well.

"Buchou… why did your clothes look like you just having a strip fight?" Akeno can't help but ask seeing that Rias clothes was tatter up and one could see her body as if the clothes wasn't even necessary at all.

"Senpai… what with that Camera?" the girl Charlotte ask the guy Saito who for some reason was holding a sword on one hand and a Camera on the other.

"Crap! T-this is… a weapon! Yep… it one of my creation with emit a flash to blind the enemy." The guy said as he start making the camera disappear with the particle of light.

"tch… what a troublesome weapon. It distract me when you suddenly creating a flash in the middle of the fight." Rias said and she seems to fully believe it to be a weapon.

"A-anyway… is it just me or did the two of you seems to be closer all of a sudden?" Saito ask seeing the two.

"Oh yeah… Akeno… who is this girl? I don't think I've seen her before." Rias also look curious at the girl.

"My name Charlotte… I'm Akeno Onee-san little Sister." Charlotte said as she bow to them. "nice to meet you Rias Senpai."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Silence fell to the area.

"Akeno… I never knew you have a sister. Why didn't you tell me?" Rias look sad for some reason.

"Rias! This isn't what you think… she just decide to call me on her own… and you should know better I don't have any little sister!" Akeno tried to correct the misunderstanding.

"waitwaitwaitwait! Tabitha, Since when did Akeno become your sister? Aren't your sister supposed to be Yossette?" Saito raised his hand as if calling for time out.

"yossette? Who's that? I don't know anyone by that name…. and its Charlotte." Charlotte answer Saito question with a confused face. by the way… who's Tabitha?

"oh yeah… this is different world… anyway…. What happened here? why did the two of us is transport to your Battlefield?"

Weird… he didn't know. Aren't this is supposed to be his creation or something?

"My guess is that something is interfering with the system and now it forcefully gather all of us into the same location." Charlotte answers him. "Oh… guess that answer our question." Tabitha seem to noticed something as she point upward.

The three of them look up and that when they notice a Big size letter written up in the sky.

[BATTLE ROYAL]

That what it wrote. Then as if responding to their reaction a ripple start to form in the middle of the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

What with this? The ripple slowly spread as finally a crack formed in the space above ours. With a bright light a figure appears his Ten Jet black wings spread out.

""""Kokabiel?"""" all of us can't help but be surprised and Tabitha for some reason narrow her eyes when she watches Kokabiel.

"What is the meaning of this? Did the Fallen Angel side let him go easily after all that incident he caused?" Rias ask but no one could answer her…. no one beside me that is.

"No… that not the real Kokabiel… that was just an NPC." I told her which Rias replied back with a confused look. "a Non Playable Character meaning the Kokabiel in front of us isn't the real Kokabiel. It just Kokabiel which generated by the VS Terminal just like how it created Issei clone before." Hearing the word Issei clone Rias somehow understood.

"But to create a clone of one of Fallen angel leader just how did you do it?" she ask yet another question. what a lot of question and I don't feel like answering it either.

"Tabitha… answer her." I gave her the order. No matter what she still my assistant and because of that she doesn't have a choice but to obey me.

"It Charlotte, ahem… the VS Terminal create a complete copy of the original provide that one have enough data to recreate the original. But unlike the original they doesn't have they own free will and because of that it need to be set first. In this case the Kokabiel had been set to fight in a Battle Royal which would mean he would attack anyone he sees, for example…"

*boom* a huge chunk of meteor fell a few meter from where we are.

"…like that." Charlotte answers as if she doesn't even care about it.

"That the basis of it… now first of all let run! That doesn't seem to be the end of it!" I said to them before taking off which follow by Rias, Akeno and Tabitha. Looking up I could see a dozen of huge chunk of rock floating in the sky.

The Npc Kokabiel look at us and with a wave of his hand a Dozen meteor head at us with high speed.

Oh boy…. Can we even survive this?

* * *

Finish yet another chapter and I don't think I could finish it in this chapter sorry about that. anyway….i think I just made Tabitha a bit to strong but… oh well that was my intention in the first place for her to be like an ace player considering in Zero no Tsukaima she is one of the strong mage despite being young.

Sigh… I'm suck at writing drama so it probably came out a bit awkward so please bear with it. if you were wondering how strong Tabitha is as you can see she is a Fallen Angel and can conjure up to eight Wings maximum due to being a descendant of a certain Fallen Angel that in my fic already dead. Her power is about 6 times the power of Middle class Fallen Angel while Kokabiel is 8 times of Mid-class Fallen angel so she can be consider strong.

Anyhow… the next chapter will be a rematch against Kokabiel but this time the Kokabiel which have unlimited supplied of Magic due to Issei Lust that had been turn to energy. How did Saito and the other plan to win? Well we might get to see another ultimate element form if Issei next chapter so… see you next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

Today it another peaceful day—

Bam! (The sound of meteor falling from the sky)

–I take that back. There nothing peaceful about this. Currently running for our lives me, Rias, Akeno and Tabitha were avoiding the rain of meteor which seems to be aiming at us. What kind surreal scene is that!?

"We should be safe here." Rias said as I nod although I'm preferred somewhere else to hide but… well considering it our lives on the line I better not be picky. I'm kind of glad that I even input the sewer Data when creating this area, who knows it can be useful in hiding. The Npc Kokabiel doesn't seem to be attacking when we was out os fight. He must have been looking for us right now. though I wish I didn't include the smell as well cause this place stink.

"fufu… that gave me a some thrill though I prefer if the situation is reverse." Akeno said and for some reason I feel like I should stay away from her immediately. She look like the type who love to inflict pain on other. Maybe she an 'S'.

"So… mind giving us a full explanation here?" Rias look at me so were Akeno and Tabith- wait! She supposed to be on my side!

"Ah… well, first tell me what do you want to know…?" I can't answer her question if I don't know what she wants to ask in the first place.

"First why don't we start how did you even create a clone of Kokabiel and not to mention his strength is far greater than the original?" sigh… I'm a bit lazy on explaining things and Tabitha explanation is to complex to understand to begin with.

"Well… remember the fight with someone that have power equal to Maou? It the same situation here except that this Kokabiel is drawing out his power from Issei Energy."

"Issei energy?"

"Part of Issei that had been missing from him right now… in other word his Lust." At that she narrows her eye at me as if telling me to give it back. but I ignore her as I explained more about. The Kokabiel here unlike the original Kokabiel draw his power from Issei energy meaning that currently he have almost Infinite amount of energy within him.

Unlike the three characters that I draw out from another Universe they were power up from all the Evil feeling that humanity gave out. Because of that it takes three full days just for me to return the energy back to normal so that the facility could operate normally.

"So… if we wait for him to run out of energy than he will just disappear?" Akeno ask and I have to say that a good idea if you're willing to wait for more than a hundred year for that to happen. After all Issei energy could even power up all Magical appliances in underworld for more than Hundred thousand of years after all.

"then our only choice is defeating him…" Rias said seeing no other choice. We already tried escaping using teleportation magic but that Ajuka somehow mess with the system the last time he was here. as long as were in Battle royal mode we can't escape from here unless we defeat the main target or being defeated ourselves and considering the system was unstable thanks to Issei energy there might be a chance for us dying if we were defeated so it better for us to avoid that if possible.

"ahahahaha… you sure know how to joke Rias. Do you really think we can defeat him? you don't even stand a chance against the original even with Issei Boost. How did you supposed for us to beat him?" I make a sarcastic comment. True that with our current power, equipment and so on were doesn't stand a chance with a being who survive the old war between the three great faction with an unlimited use of Magic. It would be suicide if we just charged straight there.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"hm… why did all of you staring at me like that? is there something on my face?" Rias, Akeno and Tabitha are all looking at me as if expecting something.

"Please go out there and beat him for us." Rias said casually which I reply.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE!?"

"Um… that not a bad Idea as well…" this girl… she seriously thinking on sending me to do a suicide mission by myself.

"maa… maa… we won't achieved anything by sitting here so the least you can do is distract him for two second."

"um… Akeno-san… your body is giving out some sort of lightning there…" I have a bad feeling about this.

"I'll put some grass on your grave later." Tabitha said. Grass? Not flower? Is that how low she think of me?

The three girls slowly move closer to me. I tried to move back but my back hit the wall sealing of any escape road for me. Rias caught my left shoulder while Akeno held the other.

""Of you go~"" with that said the two threw me through the Sewer entrance as I found myself outside.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIIIISS!" I shout as I found myself being hit by the light outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know he could really die out there." Charlotte said after seeing Saito flying of outside.

"don't worry… I've seen him withstood Sona magic like it was nothing so something like that wouldn't really kill him. that guy have the tenacity of a Cockroach after all." Rias said being unconcerned. By something like this she meant that he was about to face one of the leader of Fallen Angel which happen to have and Infinite MP right now. Is that really okay?

Then again Charlotte had been with Saito for a while now so she at least knew that he'll be able to survive somehow. From her observation Senpai still have many more trick up his sleeve that he haven't shown to anyone yet. Perhaps this is the good chance to observe… guess not. They still have something else to do.

"So… is there any way for us to get out of here without using Teleportation magic?" Rias Gremory look at her as if she knew what she was thinking.

"There is… since Senpai is acting as a Distraction right now it should be possible to go there right now." Rias nod at her answer as if expecting something like that.

"Is there any reason why he didn't know about this considering the way he react it feel like he has no knowledge of this." Akeno ask and she was right. Saito did not know about this back door they were talking about.

"I built it in secret from him." was Charlotte answer. The two of them just nod as if that explains it.

"Anyway… this is kind of Risky considering that if the Npc Kokabiel ever noticed this road it may result un him capable on existing in outside world without any limiter in him. it something which shouldn't ever be allowed." Charlotte warns the two with a serious look.

The Emergency escape that she built allowed a user to escape from the lock Dimension but at the risk of allowing any data from artificial dimension to escape as well. That is why she didn't object when Rias and Akeno Onee-san told Saito to be a bait.

"Here we go…" Tabitha answer as a circle fills which line and some sort of number appear beneath her.

Both Rias and Akeno could feel the distortion in space as Charlotte activates her spell. Which this they should be able to escape outside.

A hole open in front of them as Charlotte make a gesture for them to went in. the two jump into the hole follow by Charlotte… inside they found themselves to be in a place fill with number floating around. Beneath them was something that appears to be a floor made of glass.

"it only a straight line from here… let-" Whatever it is she want to say was halt as a figure stood in front of them.

"Sen-"her word was interrupt again as the figure went for the attack brandishing his sword. the three of them jump out of the way as they avoid the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gugugugugugugu Boom!

The sound of Meteor vibrating in the air as it crashed on the ground pierced through my ear.

"Whoa!" I shout by reflex as one of the meteors almost hit me but I managed to maneuver myself in the air with to wings on my back. Sigh… I wish I could use that Machine again… what is it called… [Infinite Stratos] I think… if I have that I could breeze through all this attack like it was nothing.

The problem is that was one in a million chances only. Even if I tried to use it again I might not end up with the same ability considering how many Parallel Universe exist out there.

"incoming attack!" at Derf warning I look at Kokabiel as I notice a hundred… no a thousand Spear of light about 5 times my size heading at me at full speed.

[World Door!]

A hole open in the space in front of me as the thousand spear of light went inside it. not too far from Kokabiel the same hole open up as the spear of light that went inside go out through there as it shot out at Kokabiel back.

"heh… taste your own attack for once." I said to him and of course there no way he would reply since the Npc is just a copy of the original with a will on their own. Not to mention they can't exist in the real for too long except in this artificial dimension which were created by the VS Terminal.

The Npc Kokabiel raised his hand facing toward where the World door had opened and as soon as the spear of light about to hit him a Barrier form completely block all the spear of light from being formed…

[Explosion!] quickly I cast a small Explosion but it was enough as a void explosion form and as soon as the barrier touch the Explosion it disappear allowing thousands of spear of light to past through as it head to Kokabiel…

Shukshukshukshukshukshukshukshukshukshukshukshuksh uk!

I can hear the sound of perking sound but because of the sudden smoke forming I can't make out of what exactly happened.

….

A second… a minute… nothing had yet happened after the piercing sound had gone. Did that do it? I wonder but still I can't help but feel anxious. it can't be help considering the last time we fought him it almost took all of me and Issei combined power just to beat him and yet here I am defeating him alone…. It unbelievable isn't it?

*Zwoosh* as if answering my question the sudden burst of wind blow away the smoke as it reveal the form of Kokabiel… I can see some damaged part on his body but alas it wasn't really much that it could be consider a damaged at all.

The problem right now was Kokabiel which his hand thrust forward and a Black sphere of energy focus on his hand. I recognize that one… Kokabiel did use it during our fight before and if I remember it name is…

[Black Star!] Yeah... that it- oi!

[Haste!]

I quickly cast haste as I barely dodge the attack by a hairbreadth.

*KABOOOOOMMM!*

The black sphere of energy hit the ground as a loud explosion engulfed the entire area. The backlash of the explosion cause a huge explosion that I can't even worry about my surrounding as I more focus on balancing myself as to not get blown away by the shockwave.

A moment passes as a smoke around me clear and as soon as the surrounding becomes clear my eyes widen.

"did we change the place of battle somehow?" I can't help but asking that considering what had been a residential area earlier had turned to a wasteland in just that one attack. if not for some part of destroy building scatter around I would have though we'd have changed location already.

I knew I'm the one that set the data but most of it was based on the original strength so I would have no way of knowing just how strong it is until I actually see the Npc in action. To think that kind of attack could destroy this whole area with ease…. I wonder what would happen if I fail to stop his attack during our fight last time.

Burrr…. I shudder just thinking about it. Why does this world have to fill with such powerful people? It make me wonder why people didn't know about them already… oh wait… they already knew it just a matter of believe I guess.

*Swoosh* I can hear the sound of cutting air as I raised Derf by reflex facing the direction where I heard the sound coming.

*Clang* my sword was met with… a sword of light which was held by Kokabiel. He really doesn't even give me a chance to rest at all. unlike the original Kokabiel which is underestimating us during the fight this Kokabiel was serious in the beginning which make this much more harder.

"Grrrr!" I tried to exert some strange but alas Koabiel still overpower me in midair as I find myself being push back as the two of us lock sword. there no way for me to overpower him in strength with just the force of thiw wing s which were create by [Transform]. At the very least I need something like that Infinite Stratos flight ability if I want to fight with him on par. while this was happen Derf slowly absorbed some energy from his sword of light but it didn't do much as the part which got absorbed immediately regenerated by itself.

"Hah!" I suddenly found myself being push back by Kokabiel as I lose my balance and then….

Shuk!

"PARTNER!" I can hear Derf shout but for some reason I feel like I lose my energy to even reply to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gasp!" what was that? Sona want to ask someone as she suddenly was attack by the sudden nauseous feeling. It feel like something bad just happen.

(What wrong? You lost you focused all of a sudden?) Nyx ask from within her.

'no…it nothing… must be my imagination.' She answer back as she return to her work but she still cant shake this bad feeling that she feel right now. she hope nothing had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Windy Icicle!] An arrow of ice form around Tabitha as it shoot out at the enemy.

[Haste!] in a blink of an eye the enemy destroy a dozen of ice arrow as he stood there no looking threaten at all.

*Bzzzt*

Lightning strike from one side while a blast of magical energy from another angel.

Before the attack hit a bright light engulfed the sword as it change shape to a Katana and the enemy easily swipe out a blast of magical energy and instead of exploding the blast just hit the sword as he swung the sword to where the lightning blast as the magical blast was directed to the lightning blast as the two attack met causing a small explosion.

"Is this really him? He doesn't look this strong from the fight we have just now?" Rias said as she quickly raised a barrier to block another incoming strike as the barrier quickly shatter by the sword. he was about to go for the hit but his movement halt as he turned around to block another blast of lightning which got absorbed by the sword.

"This is Senpai without holding anything back…" Charlotte answer. That right… the opponent that they fought was none other than Saito… or rather his Npc considering that the real Saito is still fighting with Kokabiel right now.

"ara… ara… to think he was holding back even against Buchou…. Just who does he think he is…?" Akeno said as she fire a wave of flame and like always the attack got absorbed but that what she expected as Buchou and Charlotte standing between him both fire a magic attack him. even if he could absorb magic his own weakness is that he was left vulnerable during the absorption and with a long wave of fire it will take a while for him to finish absorbing it which give them the chance to hit him directly.

*Boom*

The two attacks collide at where Npc Saito is causing a smoke to rise from the collision.

"That take care of it…" Akeno said feeling confident but Charlotte doesn't seem to think the same. And it appear she was right as she suddenly felt a presence behind her… which a quick turn she thrust a blast of lightning toward the presence behind her and… it went through the figure like it was cutting through air.

"What this?" she can hear Rias voice as she look around she notice that the same is happening to the other two as a figure of Saito stood near them as they attack went through him like meeting an air.

"This is… an Illusion." Charlotte mutters and yet Akeno find it hard to believe because she can really feel the presence in front of her. It hard to believe that a mere Illusion could even give out some sort of presence and yet here the prove.

She watch the unmoving Saito in front of her… there no doubt it was Illusion after what happened and yet she can still feel the Illusion in front of her as if it was alive.

"W-what!" Rias seem to be shock by something and sure enough the same happen to Akeno as the smoke clear it revealed many copy or rather an Illusion of Hiraga Saito standing in the middle.

At the same time all of the Copy move at the same time as it divided into three group as they head for each of them.

Akeno fire a lightning based attack which cover a wide area but all of them seem to only hit the Illusion as it went past them.

"Kya!"

"Charlotte!" Akeno shout as she saw Charlotte being blown away by the real one… or at least she though when all of a sudden she can feel a pain in her stomach and as she look down she saw Saito with his sword strike her which send her flying.

Fortunately Devil body is much harder than a human is which make her able to whistood the slash from the sword.

"Guh!" admits her fight she seem to heard Rias voice… he must have gotten to Rias as well.

Akeno find herself hitting something behind as she fall to the ground. She tried to stand up but find herself unable to do so… all she could do was lift her head and found out that Charlotte and Rias seems to be in the same situation as her.

To think that the three of them lose so easily… is this guy really human?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It dark… where am i? For some reason I feel cold just what happened? There are many questions and yet I found it to be answered easily as a memory from a moment ago enters my mind.

Oh yeah… i... Died? It was still hard to believe but Kokabiel sword did went through my body just now. so does that mean I'm dead? Well… maybe Sona will revive me as a Devil if I'm really dead… I shouldn't worry too much about it… it weird that I'm so calm even if I'm dead.

"oi… wake up…" oh… is the angel come to pick me up? Or is it a Shinigami? Hm…. Where would I go if I died. Hell maybe. There no way Heaven would accept someone that associates themselves with a Devil.

"I said wake up." The voice again. Do whatever you want… I don't really care where you want to take me. I really want to go back to sleep. With that in mind I ignore the voice as feel myself sleepy. Come to think of it… if I'm dead how the heck did I even feel sleepy? Such a weird system this afterlife is.

"I SAID WAKE UP DIDN'T I! *BAM*"

"Gfu!" a sudden pain to the stomach jolt me awake.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!- oh wait… I'm already dead… if that the case- DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE TWICE IN A ROW!" I shout to the voice or rather a figure of a woman with a pointy ear and- wait a sec…

"So you're finally awake. If you gone back to sleep right now you would have died for real…." The woman which I recognize as Sasha said with relief. And what with that if I gone to sleep I died… i thought her kick would have put me to sleep forever if I don't have high resistance to a pain.

"You're… Sasha? What are you doing here? Is this Afterlife? Am I dead?" I throw this question at her. sicne she was here that must mean I'm dead right considering that Sasha have died long ago. Hm... Not to bad when I thought about it. if I could meet Sasha here then there a chance for me to met Louise. There no need for me to go through the trouble on finding a way to return.

"what with that look as if you glad you're dead? First of all you're not dead… YET. Your body barely alive on the outside world. if nothing be done you really going to die for real." She said to me which come my next question.

"How did I'm still alive?" after receiving that kind of attack right near my heart I thought I'm dead for sure.

"I pull you into this dimension before you died for real… be thankful!" she said and for some reason I feel some similarities to Louise the way she talk. Maybe it just my imagination.

"I see… thank you for saving me." I said to her honestly. No matter how much I want to meet Louise again I prefer to do it while I'm still alive.

"D-don't misunderstand, it not like I did it for you… I'm only saving you because your connection with the void. That all!" For some reason her face went red as she look the other way around. It really feel like Louise… is it really my imagination?

"Anyway… what did you mean by barely alive?" I ask her. This is a matter of life and death after all so I need focus my attention on this.

"Just like I said… your body won't hold back for at least another minute in outside world." hearing that I can feel myself going pale but as if seeing through me she spoke. "Don't worry… I set the time here to move differently from outside world so right now barely a second have passed in outside world."

What a convenient ability. I think that Greek Goddess Nyx had done the same using the power of Chaos. Perhaps because Void is connected to Chaos it possible to do something like that… interesting. Maybe I should tried it when I got the chance considering that I still alive that is.

"How-"am I going to survive this… I was about to ask her but stop myself as feel like something is filling my memories. "guh… this is… Halkeginia… Chaos… Brimir… disappear…" I feel a headache but soon the headache was gone as I finally remember… that talk that I had with Sasha the last time I was with her.

"So you're finally remembered…. Well… by this time you should've learn more about Chaos so I don't see any reason on sealing it this time around." Sasha said casually but I still find it hard to sort out this new information.

"so is true…" I said slowly. Considering what I have learn about Chaos lately and what a strange phenomenon that happened to the counterpart of the residence in Halkeginia… it only prove what she said is all true. Then… all of what I'm doing is useless… no wonder I can't find a way back to Halkeginia… there are no Halkeginia to return to… at least the one that I knew of.

"As I'm sure you know the power of Chaos is what had created the world that continent of Halkeginia reside in." that right… from what she told me before… Chaos was sealed away by 'someone' in an empty dimension but what that 'Someone' doesn't know is that even In an Empty dimension the very power of Chaos gave birth to a space and time in that dimension.

Soon… the spirit was born… Fire, Wind, Water, Ground…. The spirit serve as the foundation of life in that world. many more creature was born due to that and among them were what was called a 'Human'. Time passed as the Dimension expands more due to Chaos influence.

Of course all of this doesn't go unnoticed by this 'Someone' and because of that, that someone send a being called [Valiag] to the world to destroy all of what had been created by Chaos. Even so… thing didn't go as planned as the human, and many more creature live in that world resist them… but it proven futile because the power of Valiag completely surpassed all other race… until that happen.

A man… who are called Brimir stumble upon the a fabric of Chaos power and using that power he fought against the Valiag but even that wasn't enough to truly defeat the Valiag. Time passed as the living being struggled against the Valiag but the Brimir in pursuit of more knowledge about his power managed to gather more of Chaos Power. With that power he created four being or rather ability. [Gandalfr], [Windalfr], [Myoznitnirn] and the last one which is the very reason the lost of Valliag [Lifdrasir]. At the cost of one life Brimir succeed on eliminating all the Valiag from the face of the World not leaving any trace of them.

The world was at peace and the power which is normally known as Chaos were name…[Void]. Time passed but the 'Someone' doesn't give up with the defeat of Valiag he sent something else into the world. that something was Dub as Anti-void Existence by people as it very reason for existence is to bring down a void user.

Brimir fought with it and the result is….

"yes… he managed to sealed the being inside the a gate which was named as [Shaitan Gate!]" Sasha finish for me. that right… he managed to seal the being but at the cost of losing control over himself. A few days after the sealing Brimir noticed that something change within him.

Chaos is just a force of power… it doesn't have a will on it own but since it just a force… it peurpose is to be used. Because of that the user will have an urge to use the power no matter what the situation is. Brimir though he could control the power but something else happen that cause him to lose to the desire.

"The Elf which is where Brimir hometown lives divide themselves…. The Majority of them were afraid of his power while some still supporting him. but one day… due to the fear the an Assassin went to after Brimir life and that mark the day he lose control of his power" she explained.

Because of that Brimir done something that he shouldn't have done. Using his power he killed almost half of the Elves that live there… Sasha knew this and because of that it leave her with no choice but to kill him with her own hand.

That how Sasha which later to be known through the story book as a Saint of Anubis or Hero of Ivaldi. After stabbing Brimir with Derflinger….. Doesn't look like he's here. He could have at least told me about it if he know something. Then again he'll probably just make some excuse about his memories or something.

Anyway… the stab was enough to bring Brimir back to normal but by that time his wound is already to much that it can't be save even if he want to. Before he died he split his power into four… and then send Sasha together with a few Elves which understood his situation to an unknown world. the reason is to hide the very power of void as far as possible from the [Anti-Void Existence] as to prevent the seal from breaking.

"I see…" I mutter as I remember what she told me before. Now that there nothing that could connect this world and the new world which is Halkeginia the space between them was cut through and the two dimensions was separated forever. By now the other world would probably had long gone considering the very reason that it exist was taken away from there.

"hehe… hahaha…. hahahahahAHAHAHAHAHA…." I laugh while tear fall down from my eye. "After all the talk of Saving Halkeginia I end up destroying in instead? DON'T JOKE AROUND!" I shout at Sasha but she only look at me with pity as if she was expecting my own reaction. After all I did act the same the last time I was told this. that why… she sealed my own memories about the talk.

Louise, Siesta, Tabitha, Princess, Tiffa… all of them… disappear and it all because of me. all because I take the very power of Chaos outside of Halkeginia. The very reason why Halkegnia didn't perish 6000 years ago when Sasha bring the Seal form of Chaos to the other world is because of the four void item and Ring which act as a catalyst of void power to keep the world stable.

"i know how you feel and if it make you feel any better the world won't disappear immediately. It probably takes at least a hundred year before it disappear." Hearing that I perk up my head.

"Then… if we return Chaos back to that world it could still be saved." I said hopefully but my hope was crushed by her next word.

"It impossible… after all as soon as it loss connection with the world the time of that world will move faster than this world. by this time a million year should have passed which doesn't really mean much considering it disappear in a Hundred year."

It over… what reason do I have to live… oh wait I'm already dead. Guess there one good thing about being dead. With this there a possibility I could met Louise if her soul could ever get here that is. sigh… at least Louise and the other managed to live they life after I gone. that lessen my guilt a bit.

With this I could finally rela- gufuh!

"W-what do you think your doing?!" I held my stomach in pain. Despite the real me in outside world is about to died I can still feel the pain from being kicked in the stomach.

"I should ask you that… why did you look as if someone who is prepared to died?! is that really okay with you!?" she look angry but right now… I don't think I have any more reason to leave.

"Isn't it fine like this? no one would mind even if I'm dead. I don't even have any more reason to live!" I shout at her… yes… there no more reason…. No more reason… no more….

"Did you really mean that? Look me in the eye and said that again! Say that no one would mind even if you're dead!"

Her word was harsh and when I look at her I can see tear fall from her eyes. Is she… worry about me? not only that but in my mind a figure of Souna appear. Why did I think of her at this kind of time!?

Souna… the first girl that I met when I return here. at first I was avoiding her not wanting to be drag into something else but I finally resign myself. Well… if being her Familiar could let me find a way back to Halkeginia I don't mind. At least that what I thought at first.

She was a serious kind of girl which only makes it interesting for me to tease her. Without me knowing I found myself completely comfortable on her side. She have become part of my life already. It not just that though… there also Tsubaki… she was at first wary at me but she open up to me soon. For what reason would someone like me which aim to go back to Halkeginia need to befriend this people? There no reason right… but still I found myself becoming attached to them.

Being part of student council…. Doing an activity together…. Yura, Meguri, Momo, Kusaka, Ruruko… even Saji… all of them had become something irreplaceable for me. yes… even Saji who seems to hate me for some reason. I still don't know the reason though. Anyway… the student council… I think that even if someone said I could return to Halkeginia but at the cost of being unable to be with everyone I would have reject the offer. That how important is everyone to me.

Of course my world is not only in Student council. Meeting with Issei… dealing with his perverted mind and his Occult club… it was fun. Many thing had happen… meeting the counterpart of the people that I know in Halkeginia was a shocked. First it was Tiffa, then Siesta and after that Tabitha appear. There also Julio and Vittorio… not to mention even Colbert Sensei could be in this world.

It not like I won't meet them… despite the fact that they are different people i can still see part of them inside their counterpart. That right… if I died what would happen to them? I feel like wanting to punch myself from a moment ago. If I died of course they would feel sad! That much is obvious.

"So… what is your answer?" Sasha look at me again and as soon she her eye met mine I can see her face soften.

"Isn't it obvious? I would live! For the sake of comrade who is still believing in me I will live on with my life!" I answer her and this answer comes from the bottom of my heart. Even if I indeed lose any reason to live I found another. Sona… for some reason I don't want to see her sad and that why I would live. To protect her smile? That doesn't sound so bad.

"Good answer… that what I like about you- i-I mean don't get the wrong idea… it not like I really like you or anything!" For some reason her face went red again and this really resemble Louise. It definitely not my imagination. "Anyway… your body won't hold out much longer…" she said and she was right because I suddenly found myself losing a bit of my focus as I feel the world spin around.

"So… how do I survive this?" seeing that I can't think of any way to survive this… so I hope she have some idea.

"all right listen… I'm going to tell you about a void spell which not even Brimir managed to discover it while he still alive." a void spell that not even Brimir know? Is there such a thing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"guh!" Rias tried to exert some force but all she succeeds was making the pain much more worse. How pathetic. She can't even move her body after that one strike just what kind of strike is that. from what she remember before the attack hit the Copy of Saito seems to mutter something like [Explode] or something as the blade was surrounded by a spark of electricity.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Slowly she can hear the sound of footstep as it become louder until she could feel a presence infront of her. managed to lift her head as she saw Saito- no… let called him Dark Saito for now as he look down at Rias with a face lack of emotion.

With the same expression he raised his sword ready to strike down Rias. Is this it? Is this the end for her?

"Issei…" she found herself saying the name of the person she loves as Dark Saito swung down the sword…. the least she want is to see Issei face again for the last time but guess that wont be happening. Goodbye… Issei…

"BUCHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

*Clang* *Crash* the sound of sword clashing with each other. Rias was shocked here it was the person that she want to see very much standing in front of her holding a sword in his hand protecting her.

"How dare you do that to Buchou! Even if you are Senpai I won't forgive you for that!" Issei declared as he point his sword at the Dark Saito which just stood up after being blown away by Issei attack. a few second later many footstep can be heard.

"Sorry were late." It was Kiba as he appeared together with Xenovia, Asia, Koneko and… if she wasn't mistaken that was Sona Rook. What was her name again?

Issei, Kiba and Xenovia surround Dark Saito as he watch the three of them as if assessing the situation while Asia went to heal Rias, Akeno and that girl Charlotte with the help of Koneko which are gathering them.

"So… is this really Senpai? Because I don't have the same feeling when I was facing against Senpai." Issei said which isnt really wrong.

"It an Npc."

"""?""""

"to make thing easier think of it like a clone of Saito…" Charlotte told them.

"A clone you mean like the clone of me when Senpai stole the Excalibur. I think it happen when Buchou and the other are naked…. Why did they gone naked in the first place?" as expected this Issei doesn't have any memories of his perverted activities and not to mention there not even any reaction from him as he just talk about the event as if it just something normal. If it was the real Issei he would have went excited by the memories already.

But still the way he came to save her and wanting to protect her. it without a doubt that this is still Issei.

"Is that so… then let finish this quickly shall we." Kiba said as he created a Holy-demonic sword in his hand. Xenovia ready her Durandal… the other including the recover Rias ready to fight. No matter how strong he is if it was against all of them there no way they could survive if he alone…. At least that what she thought when all of a sudden a distortion appear the opposite side of Dark Saito as a figure emerge from the distortion.

"I-it a lie… Senpai should still be holding him right now! no… there no way he was defeated…. There no way he was defeated!" Charlotte looks in distraught. The fact that Kokabiel stood in front of them mean that either Saito was defeated or Kokabiel managed to slip past through him.

She hope it was the Latter… no matter how much she hate him it still wasn't on the level where she want him to died. There no way a guy like that could die easily.

Standing on one side was Dark Saito in a battle stance and on the other side was Kokabiel giving out a massive surge of energy. The Gremory group together with Charlotte and Yura was sandwich by this two force. Is there any hope for their survival?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

"wake up! Oi…Wake Up Partner! I said wake up damn it!" Derflinger keep shouting but Saito body doesn't seem to give out any sign of answering. As if all hope was about to be lost suddenly Saito hand twitch a little.

* * *

Finish! Or not... Phew… never expected for me to drag this on and what I never expected was for this Chapter to be a turning point for Saito and as well about the connection between Halkeginia and Chaos. By this time it should be obvious this was an Au considering the Info dump that I gave in this chapter.

Anyway… before we end this chapter I have some question to a few reviewers which I couldn't reply through the PM. To Goichi… just what do you mean when you said let Saito use different class like Saber or Archer? If possible I want some detail explanation and some logic on how exactly Saito is going to do that with the Ability that he currently possess. If possible I don't want to just create an ability that came out of the blue without connecting with what he already capable off.

Anyway… that all…. hope you enjoy this chapter and if you feel like the explanation was too vague please point it out what it is so I could give more fix it later.

See you later.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

….. Silence feel the area. No one dare making a move as of right now me and my teammate together with two other people from student council were surrounded by both Senpai and Kokabiel. I'm not really understand what happen but what I do gather is that this Senpai and Kokabiel are not the real one… it was just a clone but their abilities equal to the real one.

Tap… Senpai clone make a step and that mark the beginning of out two ways battle. Kokabiel spread out his wing as a dozen spear of light appear around him while Senpai make a dash at our direction.

*Swoosh**boom**Clang*

Kiba and Xenovia intercept Senpai attack while Buchou Akeno-san and the Loli girl fire a magical attack before Kokabiel could even do anything. As for me I don't know which one to go at. On one hand Kokabiel is a bigger threat considering who he is but on the other hand I'm also worried leaving the other to fend of Senpai. His power is unpredictable considering that he even managed to fight me equally even when I'm in Balance breaker mode.

*Basha* Kokabiel open his Ten wings as he take flight to the sky. Buchou, Akeno and the Loli girl went after him.

"Sigh… I still don't know what happened but fighting the one of the leader of Fallen Angel sound fun. But this isn't any of my business so I guess I'll help protecting this girl for you." The student council Member Yura said to me as she went protecting Asia which leaves me alone considering that Koneko-chan is standing near Asia protecting her with that girl. That a good idea considering that Asia doesn't have a mean to protect herself except from Raisei which I have to say doesn't really help much against our opponent.

Which one should I chose? It obvious of course. Looking up above I can't even see the figure of Kokabiel anymore. Just what is this place? It look more like some sort of empty space fill with line and number. If I have to say it feel like I'm in some sort of digital world. anyway… since I'm incapable of flying except when I use [Sacred Teal Wings] I can only target Senpai who are fighting on the ground.

"Yosh… gotta finish this fight. I still need to help Buchou and the other after this." I said this and at the same time the Counter on my Sacred gear hit zero. "Let go!"

[Balance Breaker!] I activate my Balance breaker and the result is….

…..nothing.

"wha- what happened? Why can't I use Balance Breaker?" I ask Ddraig with a confused tone. It works fine last time so why couldn't I use it now? Does that mean that last time was only a fluke?

[sigh… i don't want to admit it but it seems It was true…] I can hear Ddraig sighing as if he just found out about something that he rather didn't know.

"What is it? Do you know something about this?" if anyone knows it should be Ddraig.

[Telling you the reason would only confused you right now but what I could tell is that you can't use Balance breaker as long as you don't recover the missing piece of yours. That is the source of your power after all…] he said all that but for some reason he doesn't seem to like it very much. Just what is it that had been missing from me?

Anyway… since I can't activate Balance Breaker my sacred gear return to its normal form. Guess I got no choice but to fight in this condition. Still just what kind of thing that was missing from me that could be my source of power? It must be something amazing because without it I can't even use Balance breaker.

[Boost!] My Sacred gear let out a sound as I join the battle against Senpai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Boom* Rias Fire magical blast fill with power of Destruction at Kokabiel but her attack easily block by him. This is Kokabiel… one of the leaders of Fallen angel. It hard to believe that this is just a clone in which power equal to original.

They need at least an Ultimate class Devil to take down this kind of opponent. Not even Akeno who seems too had awaken to the power of her Father could be a match against him.

[Falling Star!] in an instant Kokabiel were surrounded by a dozen of floating rock. Some were cover with fire, some were made of ice while some were surrounded by lightning. Each have different properties but what she knew is that the it was aim at the three of them.

With a wave of his hand it shoots out like a bullet at the three of them. Charlotte stood in front the two of them as her body glow.

*Boom*

Rias cover her face from the shock-wave of the result of the collision.

"Charlotte!" Akeno shout. She look worried… seems like this girl have become something important to her though she don't know the rea- guess she knows now.

Standing in front of them was Charlotte with a veil of light acting as a shield from the attack but that not what caught Rias attention. What caught her attention were the six black wings on her back. Without a doubt that was a Fallen Angel wings.

"So she is the same as you Akeno?" Rias ask just to confirm as Akeno nod. It seems she already knew about it with would explain they good relationship.

"Nee-san… I will be going full power now." she said and after that another set of wings grows from her back.

"Haaaah!" with a cry a blast of magical energy made of light shoot at Kokabiel from her body at high speed that Kokabiel doesn't even have the time to react.

*Kaboom*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Toryaaa!" Xenovia slash with Durandal but Senpai easily avoid the attack and if not for Kiba timely interruption he would have counter Xenovia attack already. Without boosting there no way for me to watch Senpai speed so I mostly tried my best to cover Xenovia and Kiba attack.

[Boost!]

That was my sixth Boost. According to my experience with Senpai the third Boost should give me a chance to defeat him but I have to be careful because against an opponent like him just having the chance of defeating him wasn't going to be enough. I need to make sure that I can beat him.

"Issei, he's coming after you!" hearing Kiba voice I snap to realities as I notice Senpai is charging at me. he must have decide it would be dangerous to let me Boost myself anymore. Guess I've got no choice here.

[Explosion!] Not the explosion that Senpai use… this is me Boosting myself.

I can feel a surge of power inside me…. as I raised Booster Blader blocking Senpai sword. there no time to waste… I only have ten second so I should defe-

[Dispel!]

Senpai sword suddenly glow and just like that I can feel a surge of energy inside me disappear. Let not say Ten second a second barely pass but my power had been reset to normal already. I forgot that he could do this. If I'm not mistaken this only possible as long as I wasn't hit by that a spell during the moment of my power up. After that it doesn't matter even if I got hit by it… It won't affect me at all at least that what Senpai told me. For all I know he could be lying but I doubt it considering he not the type to give false information.

"Issei!" Xenovia look worried as he charge at Senpai who are locking sword with me. for a second there I feel like this clone of Senpai smirk for a second there as if telling this is going part of the plan.

[Haste!] [Explode!] *Boom*

In a second Xenovia fall to the ground. My mind still trying to process what just happen. apparently Senpai in a split of second use the opening that Xenovia gave because of me as he strike her down with Derflinger.

With a clang Durandal fall to the ground together with Xenovia. Judging from her condition she still alive so I didn't charge at him. It would be stupid to rush at him like that. If I let my guard down even for a moment it would be the end for me…. or so I thought because Kiba quickly charge at him as if he desperately want to stop him from doing something.

[Starbust Stream!] Kiba with two Holy-Demonic swords in his hand strike at Senpai at high speed leaving a sword trail but Senpai counter attack with his own move.

[Dispel!] The light cover the Clone of Derflinger and then he swung the sword at the speed I can't catch up. Looking from my perspective it as if Senpai was swinging two swords in his hand despite that he was holding one. [Snake Bite!] Senpai called out his attack and as soon as his sword touch Kiba sword the Holy demonic sword shatter into million pieces before disappearing from view.

"Wha!" Kiba widen his air while in midair but Senpai attack doesn't stop there. The next thing I know on his other hand was another sword. no… it not just another sword.. It was a weakness to us Devil. on his other hand was Durandal which he pick up from the fallen Xenovia. Now I know why Kiba desperately want to stop him.

If Senpai get a hold of Durandal it could be a nightmare to us which is already happen with Durandal on his hand he's about to move.

[Starbust Stre-]

[Count 5: Earth]

I can't let him finish whatever it is he about to do as I strike Booster Blader on the ground a spike emerged from the ground where Senpai is but he noticed my attack as he jump out of the way. At any rate for now Kiba is safe from receiving a full brunt of Durandal attack. There no way he could survive being cut by Durandal at full power.

"Thanks for the help Issei-kun." Kiba said to me and I can tell he mean it. if not for my interference I don't think he would be standing here right now.

"Think nothing of it, were comrade after all… but still it would be dangerous to leave Xenovia right here." my own attack barely hit Xenovia who was laying on the floor unconscious.

"I'll take care of her."

"Gah! Ko-koneko chan! When did you-"before I noticed Koneko-chan had stood beside me as she carried Xenovia away to where Asia is.

Right now there only left me and Kiba. It not like I want to badmouth Xenovia here but without Durandal she won't be much help against Senpai. Being a Devil she won't be able to use her usual sword of light and not to mention her abilities is mostly focus on the way she wield Durandal there almost nothing she could do in this situation.

As if the situation wasn't already worst Senpai clone suddenly bring out something from her pocket and I recognize that very item.

[Fusion Unit!] And with that two a light engulfed both Derflinger clone and Durandal and as soon as the light dispersed on Senpai hand was a different sword.

[Duran-Derflinger!]

Hm… what with this situation that keep getting worse. On second thought… just where is the real Senpai?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That for Saito Senpai wherever he is right now." Charlotte said after she fires a blast of light at Kokabiel. The fact that koabiel escaped Saito still haven't escaped her but she believe that he won't die easily. The smoke clear revealing Kokabiel and it seems her attack did some damaged to him but it wasn't enough to defeat him with just one blow.

She kind of expecting this but it still frustrate her that her attack doesn't did mucdh damaged at all. at this rate she won't be able to achieve her revenge. The one she was after is certainly much more stronger than Kokabiel and if she can't even damage Kokabiel there no way she would be able to defeat that guy… the Fallen Angel with twelve wings on his back.

"Even after receiving that kind of attack it still wasn't enough… how are we supposed to beat him?" Rias ask but of course no one could answer her… even with the three of them it won't be enough to beat someone on the level as Kokabiel.

They are nothing they could do that much they knew. That why when a black sphere of energy start to gather in front of Kokabiel Charlotte knew that there was nothing they could. She heard from Ajuka sama before when she was questioning him about the leader of Fallen Angel.

There is one Kokabiel ability that is almost impossible to dodge and that technique is the one he was about to use.

"We got no choice, shoot out every last drop of energy you have or else we really going to die." Charlotte said as she starts gathering all the energy she could muster with all eight wings open. It was hard considering she still can't control her eight Wings mode but she has no choice in the matter.

An Aura of destruction can be felt from Rias while Akeno was giving out an spark of Holy-lightning. Charlotte also doing the same as she a spear of light forming in front her. Even an amateur could tell that it not just any normal spear of light that she created. It have thousand time more potent of light energy in the spear that if a could turn even the Middle class Devil to ash just by making contact grazing with it.

[Black Star!]

At the same time Kokabiel fire his own attack the three had fire them already.

[Raikou!]

[Destruction Wave!]

[Divine Lance!]

The three attacks met with Kokabiel own attack and then….

*KABOOM!*

A large explosion accompany by a strong shock wave that if they are not careful they would have been blown away already.

"Huff… Huff…" Charlotte clearly doesn't have any more energy to spare and so were Rias and Akeno but it doesn't seem to be the same with Kokabiel. As soon as the smoke clears it reveal Kokabiel ready to shoot out another [Black Star!].

With this they are definitely done for. They doesn't have any more energy to spare for the second one while Kokabiel could still draw out the energy from 'Issei energy' as Senpai called it. the energy was near endless and if it was turn to a weapon it could easily wipe out a dimension with ease.

[Black-] Kokabiel ab out to shoot out another attack but a voice interrupted him.

"I won't allow it! [Explosion!]"

*Kaboom* an Explosion erupt in front of Kokabiel as the black energy vanish as soon as it was hit by the Explosion.

"This voice…" Rias said as she recognize the voice. It not just him but Akeno and Charlotte both recognize the voice.

"Senpai!" Charlotte cried out looking for the whereabout of the voice and soon she caught a figure riding a… Horse? No… it was a pure white Horse but on each side was a wings.

"A Pegasus?" Rias said looking confused. That right… Senpai was currently rising a Pegasus as he slowly descent on the same level as them.

"yep… it a Pegasus…it even listen to what I said."

"Neigh…" the Pegasus let out a sound as if saying something which they didn't understand except for Saito.

"Eh… don't be like that…aren't we friend?" Senpai replied back to the beast.

"Nrrrghh…"

"hahaha… you don't need to said that. you still came after I call you wasn't it?"

"Nggggrrrhhh"

"yeah.. yeah… you sure are noisy."

They continued watching a one man show or rather it looks as if Senpai just having conservation with the Pegasus.

"yo… Rias, Akeno… how dare you just throw me out against Kokabiel like that? I was on the verge of dying because of that!" Senpai complain to Rias and Nee-san. he must have hold a grudge against them a bit but what did he mean by on a verge of death?

"I should ask you the same! All of this happens because of you in the first place! Not to mention what with that clone of yours?! Because of that we miss our chance on escaping from this place… and you seems fine from someone who said he was on the verge of death!" like Rias said Saito-senpai look just fine. there no even a single wound well except the blood stain on his clothes. Just where does the blood come from?

"Geh! ahahaha… well… that was part of miscalculation. But my clone existence is not my fault. It probably came from Yura battle earlier." He said and come to think of it the last time she check on Yura she were fighting against an Npc Saito. That explains where it come from at least.

The Battle Royal must have pick up Saito data due to Yura battle coincidentally Charlotte was using a Back door trying to escape so the Npc when after them without their noticing.

"Well anyway… Tabitha… that a nice wings you got there… guess being a Fallen Angel suits you…" Senpai said casually which make Charlotte realize that she forgot to hide her wings. she quickly tried to cover it but it already too late… Senpai already saw… but that not important.

"You knew?" she said though it may lack emotion she definitely surprised by Saito knowledge.

"yeah… Ajuka told me when I ask about you." Ajuka-sama told him? He must have trust Senpai very much if he even willing to tell him something that not even other high Ranking Devil knew of except the Maou. If they knew there is a Fallen Angel in their midst not to mention being related to the Maou it could cause a huge scandal and for worse it might cause a little rebellion. If not for her status as Fallen Angel there no way she would be able to get information about Onee-san being a Fallen Angel herself.

"You don't mind? Me being a Fallen Angel…" she has to ask. After all Fallen Angel are still consider the enemy of Devil that why she have opt to keep it a secret from everyone and yet Saito already know from the start.

"Should i? Did you forget that I'm just a 'Human'. It doesn't matter to me if you're a Devil, Fallen Angel, or even Angel. Tabitha is Tabitha to me." he said things like that as a matter of fact and Charlotte can feel her face blush a little as she turn around not wanting to show her face.

"It Charlotte…" she said on reflex though to be honest it kind of comforting hearing him called her Tabitha. It feels as if the name was special when it comes from his mouth…'Flash' …. Eh? What was that. for a split second there an image of her and Senpai stood atop a cliff kissing float on their mind. She can feel herself blushing but the image disappear soon the same way it disappear.

"Oiiii…. Did you catch fever or something. Your face beet red Tabitha." At Saito word Tabitha return to realities but she still can't shake off that image completely out of her mind.

"Nothing…" she answer… and while this is happening Kokabiel doesn't make any move at all. There might be something wrong with the system or maybe it was set not to attack while a conservation is going on but either way Charlotte was grateful because it let them catch some breath.

"Is that so… then… let return to the fight shall we." As Saito declared that Kokabiel start moving a little as if knowing that a battle about to start.

Looking from his back she remembers her first impression of him. it all start when he mistaken her letter for a love letter. at that time when he reject her she doesn't feel any feeling at all but right now remembering that he indeed had rejected her made her feel sad somehow.

No.. Now not the time to think about this. Kokabiel had started making his move as he summon a dozen spear of light but Saito doesn't falter as he look at Kokabiel head on preparing to counter his attack.

"Would you be okay Senpai?" she ask looking worried even if Saito didn't she was. When Kokabiel appear all of a sudden without him she really had thought something worse happen to him but she feel relief considering he was fine but that doesn't mean anything if he was about to fight against someone which even with the combine power of Akeno, Rias and her can't beat.

"heh… I'll be fine. Nothing can scare me except Louise and Sona explosion!" he charged or rather the Pegasus charged ahead while Senpai was riding him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

I ride the Pegasus as I instruct him to charge through him.

The sound of a dozen spear of light shoot out like a bullet can be heard but I pay it no mind as I keep charging. A spark appear on Derflinger preparation for my attack. the Pegasu move skillfully as he avoid the spear of lights like it was nothing even though the number is about a thousand of them he didn't even let down of his speed at all.

"Neughhhh…(This is nothing to me.)" he said in a bragging tone.

"heh... then don't let down your speed and just charge straight ahead… I'll handle our finishing attack." I said while holding on to him tightly. It would be bad if I fall. On a side note the reason I could talk to him is thanks to Windalfr which allow me to communicate with any animal or beast.

I still remember the day I met him…. is what I like to tell but now not the right time. The short version is I met him when I was gathering some ingredient and material. He was drinking a water in a spring. Which a flash of Windalfr I easily subdued him and after some Blackma- I mean 'talk' he agreed to come to my aid whenever I summon him through the world door. It seems that this place is only blocking anyone form inside to go outside but it doesn't seem to stop anyone from outside coming in as prove when I managed to summon him.

"yosh here we go…" I said as a white light start to cover the two of us as we charged straight at Kokabiel. Any spear of light that came contact with us while in this state immediately disperse into nothing and this only make Pegasus to increase his speed. "Take this!"

[Rending Explosion!]

The light brightens and at the same time we rammed into Kokabiel at high speed.

*KAAABOOOOOOOMMM!*

A loud Explosion as a smoke feel the area as a result of the explosion.

From outside one could see a figure of Kokabiel flying… no it look more like he got throw from inside the Explosion as his back hit the Invisible wall. He was about to fall but he managed to stop his fall as he slowly ascend and from one look I could tell that he was heavily injured from that one attack just now. His wound slowly healed but it wasn't enough to heal him completely from the damaged he just took.

I can't let this battle drag on or else he'll be recover by then.

"You three go and help Issei and the other. I'll handle him by myself!" I shout to the three who are shock by the spectacle infront of them as they snap out of it.

They look unsure but they agreed nonetheless. Even I could tell that they had run out of energy just from fighting Kokabiel here.

"Neigh? (oi boy… you still haven't told me why we were fighting one of the leader of Fallen Angel not to mention you can easily control me and yet you don't… why?)

Okay… first of all how the heck something so short could turn into a long word? Did something wrong with Windalfr Translator? And as for the reason I didn't control him is simple. It a Hassle really. I have to focus on the battle while focusing on controlling him… that to much work I tell you… so that why I gave him the freedom to make things easier. Let just say I trust his decision. Hearing that he seems to snort but doesn't say anything to retort.

After that I gave short explanation about the situation. as expected there no way for him to understand on a short explanation so I told him to concentrated on the battle at hand. Kokabiel doesn't seems to be playing around… not that he was playing around before but his attack now just become more brutal.

Ten… no, twenty Black star forming around him. and each one have the same power as the real one. One hit from that is enough to destroy the whole city so I don't think there no need to say anything from twenty of them should i?

[Black Starx20!] a barrage of a godlike speed attack shoot at the same time.

[Haste!] I caste Haste and instead on myself I cast it on the Pegasus as his sense of time slowing down allowing him to avoid the barrage of Nuke magic. And I have to be thankful of my position which is set above from him and because of that the attack past through me and head through to an endless darkness. I still don't know what this place is but doesn't seem like there are any end to it ceiling or if there even a ceiling in the first place. All I could see is an eternal darkness above me.

If by any chance the attack was hit below us there is a high chance it could hit Issei and the other and that will definitely be instant skill. With that thought un mind I try to make sure that I locate higher up than where Kokabiel is.

As the attack was dodge I take out an item from my Inventory as a Hexagon shape crystal appear on my hand.

"Neiiighhhhh…(by the way… why didn't you just summon 'him' instead of me? I'm sure if you use 'him' the fight would be over in a second. There no one in the Universe that could be a match to 'him' after all.) Hearing he said that I stop what I was about to do as I focus on him.

"oioioioioi… you must be kidding me! It true that I could summon him if I want but the problem is my Windalfr is having trouble just to make 'him' calm down. There no way I could control 'him' and even if I could this dimension would probably be destroy as soon as 'he' set foot in here." I said to him before returning to what I was about to do.

"nghhh.(good point there…)" he said but I decide to ignore him for now. if I even tried to summon him his very presence could destroy this Artificial Dimension due to not being able to contain his power. not to mention just to summon him I would need some Giant [World Door] which would need magic that not even Derf in Max could be enough. I probable need to rely on Lifdrasir which I rather not unless it necessary.

Anyway… back to what I was doing I stare at the crystal for a second. I was planning to keep this just in case it could be used to return me back to Halkeginia but now that I know the truth I don't see any reason on keeping it any longer.

[World Gate!] With the enhancement I destroy the crystal with Derf… as a light gather in front of me as it slowly form into a… card? On a side note the Crystal have the same function as the one I use against Issei which allow me to synchronize which my Alternate self but the difference this time is that this crystal will only allow me to synchronize with my alternate self which possess a Talent or ability which solve the problem on synchronizing with the weak me.

"Oh… it seems like this time it was a card instead of that weird machine." Derf make a comment. Where was he just now? he didn't even make any sound during my epic clash with Kokabiel which isn't really epic considering I just charge straight ahead like an Idiot.

Hm… what a weird card. On a side note while this was happening a dozen of meteor tried to hit me but thanks to Pegasus skillfully avoiding it I can ignored them for now.

"Nrighhhhhh!(Oi! Don't just relax and let me do all the work! I cant keep avoiding this attack forever!)" hm… he sure is noisy but I ignore him for now.

Anyway… I examined the card there one word I can read but cannot understand it meaning.

"Caelum Sentire? What that?" I said out loud on reflex but my question was answer.

"Niiiihhh…(I think it in Latin and it mean Heaven Feel.)" Pegasus answers me as he dodge a flaming meteor. I can feel the heat a little but that much is nothing.

Heaven feel huh… the only heaven Feel I know is that it was a Route from a certain Universe and this card is without a doubt not from that universe. not only that there also a picture of me with my Chevalier cloak and a want strap on my waist.

Doesn't look like I found more answer but what I did know that there is a Keyword need to activate it thanks to Lifdrasir for extracting the information for this card which seem to be an Artifact.

There nothing but to try again. With that I bring the card in my head as I said the keyword.

"Adeat!"

* * *

Sigh… i can still write more but I think I should stop here. For the chapter which wasn't part of the plan it sure take too long to finish, it been like what? Four chapters already. At this rate it could take a while before I could enter a main arc which I plan for the Volume 4 timeline.

Anyway… hope I could finish all of this by next chapter and honestly I'm kind of temp to end this with a rush but decide against it since a battle should flow out naturally, not to be rush for me.

What else… oh just for your information most of the name the magic I use is mostly came from other series if you recognize it while some was something I just think on the spot like Rias [Destruction Wave]. I can't help it considering that I never saw the author ever gave a name for Rias attack except it was called the power of Destruction and it doesn't seem like even her own finishing move have been a given a name yet.

Anyway… as for Saito abilities… let me just say this first while I will probably use some ability from other series that doesn't mean I will use the same procedure as that series. I will be using the ability that Saito already has and combine it with what HsDxd have to create a set of abilities similar from other series but with different procedure. on a side note i still didn't plan on revealing a new void spell that Saito got so please don't expect to much out of it.

As for Saito being a class of a servant unless I make a crossover in which this Saito is summoned as a Servant it definitely won't happen In this Story. I mean if it a class Saito is fall under the category of Human Familiar.

Okay… what else... oh about the Elf that came from Halkeginia they won't disappear. Since they already exist on earth which was support by many Systems. Think of Chaos like a system that support the dimension where Halkeginia is and if it disappear from it the dimension will lose it support and disappear. For example if a World Tree Yggdrassil suddenly destroys it could very well be the end for the Norse World or at least that what would happen in my fic. The canon HsDxd never did give any detail about it except from mentioning it in a sentence.

Also… I don't think I need to explain what that last word mean… since it was obvious which universe it come from. At last I could use the very first Ability I think of ever since I decide to writing in Fanfiction since I abandon the fic where it originally is.

Okay… that quite long and I think my fast update made up for dragging this battle and expect a new chapter in a few days from now….. Maybe.

See you again next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Well… I'm kind of hesitating to update this chapter after seeing the review I got but if I don't we won't be able to proceed with the plot. Before we begin the chapter there something I like to inform about the card or rather a pactio card that Saito have.

Sorry to inform you all that it doesn't have anything to do with Fate Heaven Feel so we wouldn't be seeing Saito reviving a something… on a side note revive skill is possible in Dxd universe considering that they even revive Fafnir one of the Dragon king. So… that it… no summoning heroic spirit or something like that because of his ability is really different from what will be shown in this chapter.

Now than without further ado let begin the story.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

"Adeat!"

With the word my body was cover by a light and in an instant I found myself equip with my Chevalier cloak and a wand strap on my waist. I wonder what the wand for. I take it out as I held in my hand. at that instant a new set of information enter my brain about the Wand and the cloak.

Let see here…

….

….

….

…Whoaa!

As I was processing the information Pegasus suddenly make a sharp turn avoiding a barrage of light spear. Anyway… I've already done processing the information and what I could only say.

"You're kidding me!" I can't help but shout.

"Neigh?(what wrong?)" Seeing my sudden shout of surprised he ask me.

"Ah… how should I said this…. I think I just found a freaking cheating ability." Is my answer and I wasn't kidding. While the cloak doesn't really shock me much considering it inner working is almost the same with my Inventory except that it can only store a weapon and there no limit to how many it can be stored.

The one that shock me was the wand itself. I won't be able to complain if I someone said I was not playing fair if I use this ability considering that it indeed wasn't fair. Although it did have some weakness but I don't think it matter much considering with my void magic I could make the weakness as good as useless.

"Neigh? Neighhhhh…. (Are you done? I don't think I could dodge all of his attack much longer…)" Pegasus complain and I can't blame him considering he have been dodging the attack that should almost be impossible for me to dodge unless I cast Haste.

"Yeah… I'm ready." I said. Either way this very ability may be only way to defeat Kokabiel.

"Niiighhh!(here it come!)" a giant- no… on second look it more like a thousand spear of light shooting together at close proximity make it look like a single gigantic Spear of light. I can see Pegasus speed have slow down. He must have been tired from all the dodging so I guess I should handle this attack.

Holding the want while riding Pegasus I point it forward.

[Black Star!] as I said that a pure black energy gather forming a sphere and with that it shoot out at the speed that I could barely follow as it brushed all the Spear of light in one swoop.

*Kaboom!*

The attack hit Kokabiel dead on as he didn't even have time to dodge it. even if it Kokabiel there no way he would leave unharmed after receiving an attack that was on the level of Nuclear power… no, maybe even stronger considering the destruction that happen based solely on energy not explosion.

As expected as soon the smoke clear it reveal a fully tatter Kokabiel… there a sign of burn on his wind and his body was damaged..

"Oooooohhhhh!" using this chance I charge or rather the Pegasus charged at Kokabiel. Let see what we have in store in Cloak. I try to imagine a strongest sword and just like that a light gather in my other hand as it start to take a shape of a sword… whoa… this is bigger than I was expected.

What appear was a kind of Broadsword with almost impossible for me to held with one hand if not for Gandalfr which have mastery over weapon. Even a weapon that was meant to use for two hands can be easily navigate by one hand.

"Hah!" I thrust the new weapon at Kokabiel as it was met with a Barrier….*Crack*… as soon as the sword touch the barrier it suddenly weaken drastically as it allow me to shatter it easily and with my other hand.

Using the Explode based attack the sword gives out a spark and then I initiated the skill [Vertical Square] while still on top of Pegasus. From the vertical cut with backward motion, then up and down by a full power upper cut. Kokabiel let out a pain cry as he fall…. He continued to fall that I thought he would have fall on the ground but before that could happen his wings Flap in a high speed breaking him form the fall as he land softly on the ground.

I don't see Issei or the other here… I must have gone far considering that I don't even kept a track where we were flying we dodge his relentless attack. I also follow through as the Pegasus flew lower I jump from his back landing on the ground.

"This should be enough… thank you for your help. You could go and rest somewhere safe… I'll send you back after all of this over." I look up as I said to him. he doesn't seem to say anything as he start to leave the area.

In order for him to went back I have to send him through the mean of [World door] and I rather save some of my Magic and Stamina first before casting another world door.

Now that thing had calm down a but I finally could get a good look at the sword and… for some reason I feel like I've seen this before… wait.. What is this sword name again? As soon as the question pop out in my mind the Answer came automatically thanks to the Myoznitnirn.

[Silad] that was the name and I feel like I've heard it before…. Etoo… WHY DID SOMETHING THAT SHOULD EXIST IN THE GAME APPEAR IN REALITIES! I scream in my mind and of course no one could heard it.

This is without a doubt came from the Game .Hack/G.U but the question is how in the world did it even exist outside the game considering this is just an equipment from an Online Game, how the heck did my alternate Self came to possess this weapon is beyond me.

I wonder what else in there… I focus on the cloak as many image of an item store in there float in my mind…. It seems he have… Zero fighter…. How nostalgic… I wish I bring back the Zero Fighter back with me when I return back to Earth. There no use regretting it now so let see what else he got… many set of modern weapon, there even Submarine in there… oh… what this Humanoid looking weapon… A GIANT ROBOT! Just how crazy is that world he came from I wonder for there even a Giant Robot in it.

I though the cloak was something normal but I never thought that it content is already as crazy as the wand ability. Speaking of the wand Ability… It seems that Myoz didn't lie to me when it informs me of it ability. The Wand as it purpose should be was to cast a Magic and like it purpose it was used to cast a magic but what make it incredible is that it can cast any magic while ignoring they procedure or requirement.

All it need was a sufficient magical Energy and the user could cast any magic that they could think of on their head without worrying about chanting or even sacrifice. The weakness is that depend on what magic the user want the amount of energy need may differ but that where it second ability came from. It second ability allow it to reproduce a magical energy and store it. in other word the longer time passed the higher the amount of magical energy stored in a wand which could be use for a spell.

I think it about time I try it ability more but the problem is I don't have the amount of energy need to activate a magic that I have in mind but that could easily be solved.

[Haste!]

As soon as cast Haste Kokabiel went on guard but nothing is happening to him since my target was the one itself. on one look one may think nothing have happened but in a single moment more than a minute have passed for the wand as it stored more magical energy in it.

I cast Haste once more and I think that should be enough.

"Yosh… time to see whether this would work." the wand Glow as I envision the spell on my mind.

[Trace on]

And with that the Artifact done all the work as a Single Golden Sword appears on my hand which caused me to discard Silad back into the cloak. The creation of Ultimate sword forge by a planet will as the crystallization of wishes of mankind… this is Excalibur: Sword of promised victory.

Guess this is a prove that there is no limit to which kind of magic that the Artifact could use. As long as it is classified as Magic it would be possible to use it even without fulfilling the requirement for it all it need was a sufficient amount of magic to activated it and the knowledge of that said magic even if the magic came from different Universe and use a different set of system it would still possible to copy it.

"All right! It's Time for the Final Round!" Holding Derflinger on my left hand and Excalibur on my right I charged at Kokabiel as he did the same with a Giant Sword of light on his hand.

Clash

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

*boom**Zwoosh**Kawoosh*

Gah! That one attack almost hit me thankfully my reflect was good. I knew that Senpai was strong but this is way beyond my imagination. Even the one that he shown during the battle with the Vanishing Dragon was nothing compare to this.

With a simple wave of his sword he easily create a torrent of wind fill with Holy Aura which caused us Devil to feel pain. Not only that with just a touch from his sword Kiba Holy-Demonic sword break in an instant as if it can't even stand the force of the sword itself.

[Duran-Derflinger] the sword name is the fusion between Derflinger and Durandal. It power though far surpassed on any that Xenovia had shown with Durandal. Is this the true power of Durandal fuse with Derflinger.

*Clang* I tried to bring Booster Blader the force behind his attack sent me flying. On a side note my Booster Blader could be said rather Durable as it didn't even shown any damaged at all even when it was hit by a sword that could break Kiba Holy-demonic sword like it was nothing. now if only I have enough strength to actually defend against his attack we may have a chance on defeating him.

[Double Haste!]

I don't know what happen…. in a second I feel a burning sensation at body but that weird considering Senpai didn't even make any move from his position.

"Issei-san! your body!" I can hear Asia shout but for some reason I feel lightheaded and feel like I was about to fall.

[Partner… your body disintegrating… he must have hit you with a Holy sword just now…] just like Ddraig said my body is slowly disintegrating. But when did he even hit me. I don't even notice him move at all. [hurry u and heal yourself! At this rate your going to die!] Ddraig said looking worried but died… am I going to die.?

The implication of me dying haven't hit me yet. I mean dying? I have participated in many battle but never once have I though of me dying. Is it okay to die? No…. I cant die yet… I still haven't…. the word hand like that. I still haven't what? I feel like there still something important to do and the only thing I call recall that it start with the Letter 'B'. Buchou? No… although buchou is important there is something else….. something that shape up all my life…

"Sekiryutei… catch." A voice I don't recognize call out to me and when I look up I noticed Buchou, Akeno and the Loli girl flew down while the Loli girl was throwing something at me.

"this is… what is this liquid?" I take a look at the bottle glass of liquid in my hand…

"Drink it." the girl said and seeing that I don't really have much choice I drink it in one gulp. Slowly I can see that the disintegrating part start to regenerate by itself and even my other wound start to regenerate at high speed.

[that was a close one… if not for the phoenix tear you would have been done for… that and the fact that you are not a Pure blood Devil make the Holy aura less effective against you.] Ddraig said looking relief. Phoenix tear? Isn't that an item that allow to heal a Devil. I think it was use during the battle against Raiser.

"Hah!" Kiba use this chance to strike at Senpai before he could make any move.

Break!

His sword break but In an instant he created another sword as he move in circle trying to confuse Senpai but.

*Kawooooshhhh!*

Senpai swing his sword in circle and as a result a huge Tornado appear with around Senpai blowing everything around him. on a plus side is that while this is happening the Clone Senpai seem not to be able to make any move while this is happening.

"Buchou, are you okay? What happened to Kokabiel?" I ask seeing that she look like she could faint anytime now. Even Akeno look like she could barely stand. Straight anymore and the same could be said to the Loli girl.

"It fine… he is taking care of Kokabie right now… Asia… please heal u-" Buchou was about to ask Asia to heal her but all of a sudden she lost her balance but before she could fall I catch her…

*Boin*

As I caught her I can feel a soft and squishy feeling in my hand. T-this is… Buchou Breast! I accidently touch Buchou Breast…. Buchou Breast… for some reason my hand stuck in there even if I want to pull it out my body doesn't listen to me.

"Aaahhh… issei if you touch any more I'll." Buchou said between moaning. Without me realizing it my hand have moved by itself as it were groping Buchou Breast.

"Ah… that not fair! Um… even if it small I won't lose!" Asia for reason unknown to me take my other hand as she bring me to her…breast? Although it was smaller than Buchou but what with this nostalgic feeling inside me.

"Ara… ara… only the two of you are having fun. Let me join in as well~" from behind me I can feel Akeno-san Breast at my back as she was hugging me.

Gah… what is this. I feel like something is returning to me. it was that same exact thing that I feel myself losing… starting with the word 'B'. my eye met Koneko within the confusion.

"Pervert…" was her word and that just make the feeling stronger. Pervert… that right… I remember. There was once a time I was known as that…. no… this doesn't seem to fit. Yes… I have been known as that for as long as I live

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time this was happening back to where the core of Issei Energy. The core start giving out even more brighten light and then with a 'puff' the core vanish from it place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly I found myself in a dark space. There nothing her except me… the place was void of life.

"yo, it been a while." Suddenly I can hear a voice… a voice that was familiar to me. I look at where the voice and found… me. yes it was another me standing only a meter from me wearing the same outfit as mine.

"Who are you?" when you met someone with the same face as yours that should be the nomalt things to ask. He might even be another clone of myself.

"heh... me? I am Hyudou Issei. Yes that right… I am you and you are I… the two of us made a being that was known as Hyudou Issei." the me look alike told me and from that I could tell who is he.

"You are me… the part of me who is missing." I said as he nod and then in an instant I can feel a flood of memories and emotion entering me.

"So it finally happening… the two of us will be one again. The being known as Hyudou Issei will exist once again." As he said this his body starts to glow as he become transparent. "Remember… no matter how far were separated nothing can separate Hyudou Issei from his Desire."

He said that and I nod. Yes… once this is over Hyudou Issei will return… the me right now is just part of Issei and without that part Hyudou Issei won't be completed because.

""BOOB IS OUR LIVE!""

The two of us spoke the same as his body vanishes and I was filled with the lost feeling once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Slash**break*

Kiba continued his relentless attack but nothing seems to work as his sword was shatter one by one. He could tell that the sword [Duran-Derflinger] must have even surpassed Durandal even it full power. the fusion between Derflinger and Durandal must have a created a new type of sword that surpassed any existing legendary sword.

Kiba couldn't tell at that time during the fight with Vanishing dragon probably because Saito Senpai was holding back his power. if he unleash the true power of it sword it might damage any nearby Devil even he didn't mean to.

Kiba feel like he wants to complain considering that while he was fighting for his life Issei currently was on his own Heaven being surround by the girls. But he decides to let it be considering that Issei barely lose his life back then.

The movement at that time was way beyond Godlike. At that time Saito Senpai was moving at the speed that so fast as if he didn't even move at all. In that time he slash Issei with his sword and then return to his original position making it look like nothing have happened.

[Double Haste!] Crap! Here comes another one of it… even Kiba who have gotten use to speed battle have a hard time just to follow the speed and even if he could his body wont be able to react to that kind of speed and just like that Saito already beside him and his sword only a finger from touching it but at that moment it stop causing a shockwave to form around him because of the sudden stop from the speed.

Kiba was sweating as he saw the tip of [Duran-Derflinger] only a few Cm from his eye. If he didn't stop than Kiba would have been dead by now. Moving at that speed and even managed to stop in an instant. Even a God would have trouble doing something like that. Does that mean that his ability even surpassed those of god?

The Npc Saito let down his weapon as he turn the other way completely ignoring Kiba and at the same time.

Break!

Kiba Holy-demonic sword shatter into million pieces as it dissolve into a particle of light. Kiba fall on his but as he feels his body frozen. That was to close… not only that just from a shockwave alone he just destroy his Holy-Demonic sword that could even destroy the fusion of 6 Excalibur. just how much power did he possess.

Anyway… Kiba noticed that his eyes was currently focus on Issei who had…. A glow? Issei body giving out a crimson glow causing Buchou and the other to step back. what happened with Issei he want to ask but all of a sudden.

"Fufufu… hahahahahaha… yes… Buchou, Akeno, and Asia Breast at the same time this is truly HEAVEN- oh wait I'll be dead if it was really a Heaven." Issei said and doesn't seem like he was talking to someone else.

"Issei your back!" Buchou said and she seems happy that Issei had return to his original Self. Well although the Alter Issei doesn't look bad but Kiba have to admit he prefers the Original Issei more. It more interesting that way.

"Yeah… sorry for what happened. If only I've been more careful around Senpai none of this would have happened." Issei said and it seems even his memories have return.

"Welcome back Issei-san." Asia said and she seems releif after seeing the old Issei back.

"Ah… I'm back is what I like to said but let finish thing up her first shall we. I'm really mad at Senpai right now but since he wasn't here his clone should be enough as Substitute." As he said that a number start to appear on the Jewel on his gauntlet.

[It seems that since you have finish the countdown before you don't need to wait it for a second time.] The voice of Ddraig resound from his gauntlet.

"Then… it time to kick Senpai ass… let go!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

With that Issei body was cover with a red light and what appear was Issei wearing a Scale mail. this is Issei Balance breaker. He have heard from Buchou about Issei attaining Balance breaker but he haven't seen him for himself though it really isn't any different from the one he use against Raiser.

[Boostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboos tboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboos tboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboos tboostboostboostboostboostboostboost!]

At that sound Issei Body was filled with energy but Kiba noticed that Saito was about to move no doubt to cancel the power up. Finding all the courage to move Kiba summon a Holy-demonic sword as he swung at Saito but Saito easily dodge and with a simple kick he send Kiba flying. He doesn't even considering Kiba as a threat right now as his eyes was still focusing on Issei. Even so… that one attack had buy Issei some time as the he fully boosting himself.

He feels so tired now perhaps he should take some rest while Issei handle everything else. With that thought in mind Kiba rest his back on a nearby wall. But on doing this his eyes caught something on somewhere else. It was a bright light and just watching it gave Kiba a nostalgic feeling. Just what is that light?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

Slash, absorb, slash, absorb… I repeat the action as I attack Kokabiel.

As I slash with Excalibur Kokabiel brought out a shield to block it and then I use Derflinger to absorb it but not before he fire a blast of light at me which I counter by slashing it with Kokabiel. Now that our field of battle had turn to a ground battle I can start fighting at full power. not only that but I can also feel some foreign energy in my body. I don't know how this energy works but it seems to be regard as a weapon as my body move and because of that I could use the energy easily thanks to Gandalfr. I could strengthen my body with the energy and I could also use some move that should be normally impossible for me to execute such as instant movement. I would like to test more but right I don't have time to waste considering I don't know how long this form could last so I opt to finish the fight before it happen now that it turn to a ground battle.

Honestly human can't fly you know. How do you expect for me to use full power while in mid-air. Anyway after the relentless attack I can finally confirm that Kokabiel was indeed damaged and with that I could finally unleash this sword power without worrying he dodge it considering I only have one chance of this.

Avoiding another Spear of light I maintain my distance as I held sheath Derflinger on my back.

[Ex-] the golden sword start to gather enormous amount of energy as it start to glow with a golden light. Kokabiel seeing this raised his hand as a Spear of light about the size of a pillar surround me from different direction. If I fired this attack there no doubt I could eliminated all the spear of light in front of me but the one on my side would definitely impale me so the only choice is….

Kokabiel bring his hand down as the spear of light shoot at me at high speed but…

[Teleport!] The spear strike the ground where I've been just now. as long as Derf was in a close proximity from me I can use Void magic even without me touching it as I teleport behind Kokabiel only a meter from him.

[-Calibur!] i swung Excalibur as it unleash a blast of light at Kokabiel as he was engulfed by the light. There no way he could avoid an attack from this distance.

The Excalibur shatter as the light vanish and I was at loss for word.

He still alive? even after that kind of attack how could he still standing? There no way any human- oh wait. almost forgot there. Their kind especially a high class normally could defend themselves against an attack that could very well destroy even a whole country. Even so I can see he was damaged greatly by the attack alone. Even he have some resistance there no way he escape unharmed from this kind of distance without any guard at all.

If I remember Sona once said that Serafall could destroy a whole japan just by glittering… and even with that there many more powerful people above her not to mention that Kokabiel is one of the leader of Fallen angel so he must have some resistance against an attack Anti=Fortress type of attack. Also… why the heck am I explaining things anyway. The very first thing I should be doing is-

Slash!

-dodge the upcoming slash as I duck the sword of light only missing my hair by a hairbreadth. I withdraw myself from Kokabiel as I… kuh… his wound is regenerating by itself. There no doubt that with Issei energy he basically have almost near infinite Mp- wait a sec... Something is happening to him.

"The regeneration stop…" I mutter as the regeneration stop and that not all Kokabiel energy rapidly dropping. "Did my attack work… no, Excalibur doesn't have an ability to cause a wound that cant never be healed so it must be something else…"

"oi Partner… I can sense that the energy that supports him have disappear." Derf told me… since he have absorb many type of energy he usually the most adapt at sensing an energy and if what he said was true than something is happening to 'Issei energy'. Either it returned to Issei somehow or someone removing it with I doubt because no one could enter that room beside Student council member and Ajuka. Even if they tried to destroy the wall that won't really work considering the wall have the same toughness as the barrier that I use to keep them out.

Anyway… now that he doesn't have an infinite amount of energy I should be able to beat him and if that one attack didn't work than I should continue damaged him till I defeated him. There no time to think what kind of attack I should use so I just use one of the first thing that pop in my head.

[Everlasting Mercy!] I cast the spell from [Suikoden Universe] as it hit Kokabiel while a light shine upon me as I feel my wound close. As I though…as long as the spell exists even it was in another universe I could freely use it as long I know what it is. the one I use was the magic from the true rune, Rune of punishment and it seems that as long as it similar to magic it is still possible to use it.

Kokabiel stagger as the attack hit him but still standing as he brought his hand to the ground. Sensing something is coming I jump as a spear of light coming from underground as it tried to stab me. The npc seems to be learning that no matter how much Spear of light he throw at me It won't work with me directly. That why he had go for a a different approach this time round but it to late already. This battle mean.

While in midair my cloak fluttering as dozen… no thousands of weapon appear behind me. there a sword, an axe, spear, gauntlet, a lance and many more kind of weapon some look magical some look like a normal weapon while some weapon look like some sort of futuristic weapon.

This is the entire Meele weapon that my alternative self had stored in the cloak and by utilizing it I could unleash an attack.

[Thousand Pierce!] Calling the attack, thousands of weapon shoot out at the speed of light and with his injuries he can't avoid the attack as he was hit by a thousand weapon at once. A smoke rising out as the attack hit him but it still not over yet.

A moment later the attack finish as the smoke clear revealing Kokabiel who is badly injured, one hand missing and his whole body was cover with blood.

"guess it time to end this." sheathing Derflinger back I land softly on the ground. "I'll end you with my own Magic!" Derf start giving out a spark, not only that but the Wand also giving out the same spark.

A wand on my Right hand and Derf was on my left as I yelled out.

[Twin Explosion!]

Combining the two Explosion two sphere of light form between Kokabiel and as soon as they met the reaction was immediate as a large Explosion cover the whole area including me but It not a problem because my target is only Kokabiel so even if it hit me there won't be any damaged on me…. I think.

….

….

….

….

Finally… it over. There not even a trace of Kokabiel anymore… there no doubt after receiving a barrage of attack there no way in hell he could guard against my Explosion. Even my cloak and wand had dissolved into nothing as they disappear from this universe except a gem in my hand. The same thing happen with the [Infinite Stratos], as soon as it disappear it turn into a gem. I tried analyzing it but so far can't find anything useful. Perhaps if I could ask more access to a different kind of technology… for example the one that Angel or Fallen Angel use I might be able to found out what the Gem is. anyway the fight is finally over so I don't think I should stay here any longer.

"Yosh… it over… time to-"before I could finish my word someone interrupt me.

"It hard to believe but you really did defeat Kokabiel by yourself." I turn around as I noticed Xenovia standing not far from me.

"Xenovia… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you've been with Issei fighting against, well… Me." thank goodness that I only set my target on Kokabiel. If I only set it to anything beside me than Xenovia will without a doubt would be hit by the Explosion as well considering how close she is.

"Well... I'm ashamed to admit this but without Durandal I'm just a Normal Devil. not to mention that the any technique I learn back in the church was useless because of me turning into a Devil. that why I thought I check out on you. He gave me the direction." She point up behind her as that when I notice the Pegasus flying as he land beside her.

"Niigghhhhh?(can I go back now?)" he ask me and I don't see why not. I think I've got enough magic to cast a world door big enough for him to fit in.

I cast the [World door] as he went through it.

"I call you the next time I need you." I said to him as the hole closed. For a second there I thought I saw a smile on his face though I might be mistaken considering that… how would a horse look when they smile?

"okay… just how long have you've been here Xenovia?" I turn to her as I ask this. the last time we talk like this was during after the fight with Kokabiel and I've been busy since then with leave me no time on meeting her.

"um… since that another universe Excalibur appear out of nowhere." So… it was when I use Gradation air and since she already fought with Saber once she must have recognize the sword which is why she knew what it is. "How did you do it anyway… if you use it during the battle with Kokabiel we might have win much earlier?" she ask me and I can't blame her.

"Well… this isn't something that I could use it whenever I want. In fact I don't think when I can use that ability again." I said to her and that was the truth considering it either I was lucky and got the ability again or when I managed to solve the puzzle of the gem that was left after the Artifact vanish. I have a feeling that the gem is connected to the ability. "Anyway… what happened with Issei and the other?" I tried to change the subject.

"oh… they are still figh-"

gugugugugugugu! Before she could finish a sudden earthquake cause her to lose Balance and so were me…

*Boin* in my hand was a familiar feeling… this soft and squishy feeling could be none other than-

"Gah! S-sorry! That was an accident!" I said as I remove my hand from Xenovia breast while making an apologized gesture. I've gone through hell just because of an incident like that so it had become like a habit for me to apologize.

"That was a rather strong earthquake… I wonder what happened." The reaction I've got was rather unexpected. She doesn't seem to care that I touch her breast. Not even angry or embarrassed. I don't know whether I should feel happy or sad.

"shall we go and check it out?" I said to her as she nod seeing that there nothing to do here. and so the two of us walk to where Issei and the other is fighting. While on the trip I start to think about the magic Gradation air I use just now. normally it just a spell that was used to create an item for a ritual or something but when it was used by a person called Shirou Emiya even a Noble Phantasm could be copy though it strength is weaker than the original.

I wish I could use an ability like that…. it would be great to be able to copy any weapon you see- wait I already have an ability like that although the thing I could copy was equal to original It was nothing more than an illusion. If only I could… wait a sec… what if I could really do it? After all of this is over I need to ask Ajuka whether in this world it exist the ability that was necessary to turn Illusion into realities.

Fufufufu… if it exists this should be the discovery of the centuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

[Dragon slash!] i swung the crimson glow Booster Blader but my attack hit nothing but air. Even with this many Boost I still can't follow his movement at all. Just how fast could Senpai even go anymore.

*Boom* in an instant Senpai sword hit my body but thankfully my armor is protecting me from direct contact with the sword which only caused me to blown away by his attack but not before I break the fall. Part of my armor were broken by the attack but it automatically regenerated.

RESET!

Gah! Ten second pass already! Doesn't seem like I could match him even with my Balance Breaker. If that the case then I would need more power. looking at the Boost counter it shown the number [36]. With my balance breaker it should take me another Boost assuming that I even have the time to use it. that why-

[Count 10: Wind] a torrent of wind cover me preventing Senpai from getting-

[Dispel!]

Or so I thought when all of a sudden the gust of wind stop allowing him to pass through but at least that giver me enough time to track where his movement is as I raised Booster Blader as I block his attack. even so the force behind the attack was to strong that I got blown away for a second time.

"kuh… if force cant keep you away then." As soon

[Count 1: Fire] the weakest magic in fire element that my sword have. smoke start coming out from from the sword covering the entire area. With his vision cover it should be enough to obstruct his vision. The problem is that even I cant see what happened outside here but I have to thank the Helmet considering it act as filter so that I wouldn't inhaled the smoke.

5 second, 8 second… Senpai wasn't attacking and my I was ready for a second Boost.

[Boostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboos tboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboos tboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboostboos t!]

yosh another Boost success and this time he didn't interrupt me. He can't aim if he cannot see me. Looking at the Boost counter the number shown to be [55] which mean I could use the Ultimate element form right now. but the question is should i? If I use it I won't be able to use my Boost power anymore but on the other hand even with Balance breaker I still can't beat him.

Guess it leave me with little choice here. Let see…. [Hellfire sword] grant me a tremendous strength while [Sacred Teal Wings] grant me a Godlike speed. strength or speed… which one should I chose. If I chose speed I could definitely match Senpai speed but his strength was on another level. If I chose strength there is a matter of hitting him. No matter how strong I am it useless if I can't hit him.

But who said I have to choose between the two. Looking at the sword there I can see a brown Jewel and a Blue jewel on it. the brown represent the Earth while the blue representing water. I still haven't tested either of them so I don't know what it will give.

"No choice but to gamble on this then." I look at the brown jewel as the jewel on the sword shine. From [55] the counter went down till it stop at [5].

[Booster quake: Salvation Armor!]

Booster Blader dissolved into a light as it cover my whole body and at the same time the smoke was blow away by a strong wind which I guess was caused by Senpai revealing me to everyone.

I notice Buchou and the other was looking at me… not only that even the Npc Senpai stop whatever it is he doing as if he was analyzing me. I for one still don't know what have changed except that…

[What with the colour!] Ddraig shout as I noticed my normally crimson armor has been add with a new color. Part of the armor was filled with a brown color… I guess the name Crimson dragon now should be change to Crimson Brown Dragon considering how much the color appearance change. [NEVER!] was Ddraig comment and he seems that he doesn't like the fact that the color of armor change slightly. It not like the color change fully… there stills some Crimson part.

Well… enough about the color. I tried to see what else have change but I found nothing. Huh? Are you kidding me!? Is that all! For an ultimate element form all it did was change the color of my Armor!? I complain in my mind but of course no one could hear me except Ddraig who seems upset by the color change.

*Swooosh* as I was still confused by the appearance Senpai had already made it move and with me being caught off guard Senpai I can't find enough time to dodge his attack. Booster Blader already gone when I use this mode meaning I can't block his attack with the sword this time.

*Clangggg* the sword my shoulder as the sound of echoed through the area. Wait echoed? No to mention I'm fine. In fact I didn't even feel anything by that attack just now. not even the feeling of being push back.

If this Is an Rpg than the Earth element must without a doubt increase my defense. Even so it doesn't explain why I didn't feel anything at all. even an unbreakable thing can still be blown away if it was hit by something that it weight couldn't- wait weight? Does that mean that it not only increase my defense it also increase my weight.

I don't really feel like my weight increase. Although I didn't feel anything right now but the Holy Aura coming from Senpai sword is enough for me to take a step back and as soon as my leg hit the ground.

Gugugugu!

It caused a small Explosion as the Senpai in front of me stagger. Using this chance I bring my face to Senpai body but he managed to block it-

*boom* Senpai shoot out like a Bullet being fired as a result of my punch. Guess It true. This [Salvation Armor] not only increase my defense it also multiplied my Weight that only everyone beside me could felt. For me I feel as if nothing has changed to me but for the other the it must be really heavy if it could cause an earthquake with a step.

But still I have to be thankful that this floor seems to be able to whistood the weight I'm currently at. If it was on another ground I would have been buried before the fight even start. At least that what should happen. I wouldn't know… considering that every Ultimate form seems to work with a strange way. A flame that could melt anything but doesn't have an effect against me. a Wings that allow me to move beyond Godlike speed but I could still see the world just fine even with the speed. who knows that his Armor might even cause me able to stand properly even at the most fragile ground?

"Hah!" I kick the ground as it caused a small earthquake as I dash at him. as I thought… it seems that despite the weight I can still move normally and the Gravity seems to treat me as if I was weight normally. In other word my Body was really heavy while at the same time being a light. I wonder how that work?

With the speed I charge through Senpai but before I could hit him.

[Double Haste!] Before my sword hit him Senpai disappear.

[Explode!]

*Boom* I can feel a slight pain but that all. I turn around as I throw a punch at Senpai but he already disappear by the time I turn around. Damn it… I can't hit him and he can't hurt me. this battle would only end up in a stalemate. How the heck did he run so fast anyway?

Senpai disappear again there no doubt running at- wait running? I think I off to something here. for some reason I feel like I'm a lot smarter today. I wonder why? Anyway… if he running than the only way to stop him is….

I raised my Leg high as a crimson aura start my leg.

[Dragon quake!] And with that I hit the ground.

Gugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugugu gugugugu!

A strong earthquake like never seen before. i look at Buchou and the other hoping they were okay and it seems they fine I think. There seems to use some sort of flight magic to stay afloat preventing the earthquake from affecting them. I hope Senpai doesn't use his flight ability or else I'll be doom for sure.

As the result of the earthquake Senpai lose his Balance as his movement stop allowing me to locate his position. Bringing both my hand I gather the Demonic power.

[Dragon Spike Shot!] a crimson energy were shot from my hand as it headed for Senpai. On reflex Senpai jump away from the attack but instead of an Explosion a Dozen of spike grow from the ground trying to impale Senpai but he skillfully dodge and break the spike before It could hit him.

[Double Haste!] again he disappear but this time I won't hold back. raising my hand I hit my palm on the ground.

[Spike Prison!]

From the ground many large spike shoot out around me as this area have been filled with spike limiting any movement. As expected Senpai stop as his surrounding was block. As for me I can just walk through this spike without worrying anything considering that even if this hit me I won't even feel any pain. That doesn't mean I'm invisible though considering Senpai could still be hurt if I was attack by an attack strong enough as prove when Senpai use his technique… which caused me a slight pain.

[Partner… there something you need to notice. more than ten Second have passed and yet you're the power that you multiplied earlier still haven't gone yet.] eh? Is that true? Now that Ddraig mention it… my speed Is much more faster than I should be. I didn't notice my strength because I thought that the strength come from the increasing weight.

"Do you know what caused this?" I ask just out of curiosities. I don't really care the reason anymore. If I could beat Senpai then so be it.

[hm… my guess is that since this form Halt any activity of your Sacred gear than it must even Halt the Reset system as you still attain the power that you gain when you Boost before you enter this Form. In other when you enter this form while still in effect of Boosting than you will attained that Boosting power for as long as this form active." Wow… that kind of detail explanation for someone who doesn't know that this could even happen on second ago. As expected of the Heavenly Dragon.

Anyway… I can't waste anymore time here. now that I know that I'm still in Boosting state I'll will be going out starting from now. Senpai swung his sword as a huge typhoons appear completely slicing all the spike giving his more freedom.

Touching the ground a pillar of earth grow from where I stood as it take me higher and higher above. I could barely make out Senpai form but I can't let him get away with this attack. As I touch the Pillar sending the energy underground causing a wall of earth suddenly rising cornering Senpai.

He tried to break it by slicing it but the sword just bound back as if hitting a brick wall. Well if it was just a brick wall it would have been cut down considering the sword in Senpai hand but the wall I created is almost the same power as my Defense so it wasn't easy to break it leaving with no choice but above to escape.

This is where my attack coming as I jump from the pillar. My body flying straight to where Senpai is.

Senpai seeing there no way to escape this bring his sword as a Massive amount of Holy aura gather at his sword.

I also start to gather magical energy around my body as it starts glowing crimson.

The two of us prepare for our attack as Senpai launch his.

[Duran-Derflinger!] he shout the name of his sword as a sharp wave energy flew upward at my direction. This time using the Gravity as a support. For some reason when the Gravity start to affect me as well. Maybe it because I wish it?

Anyway… using the Greavity to increase my force plus with my weight I descend.

[Meteor Dragon Crash!]

My body hit the attack. Thanks to the armor i was able to whistood the Holy Aura from the energy. In normal situation Senpai attack may have the chance on winning but with the increased weight being pull on by the Gravity my own attack is far superior to Senpai as I push through Senpai attack like it was nothing.

Crack!

While still descending I can feel the armor start to crack but I still push on. Whether I reach Senpai first or my Armor gave out first. If it was the Former the victory is mine but if it was the later I would lose.

And so… the result was clear.

*KABOOOM*

The sound of a loud impact accompany by a large earthquake fill the area.

"Hah! How's that! I finally beat you Senpai!" I said as Senpai body start to disappear in a particle of light. With this it should be my win.

As I fell relief that the battle over my armor change back to It Original color as Booster Blader materialized in my hand.

"Heh… do you really think that you could beat the real one with that power alone?" geh! That voice.

"Ah! Senpai! There you are! There are many things I want to say to you!" without me noticing Senpai stood behind me. I can see that the other also have come over here.

"Well… let us talk about it some other time. I'm quite busy here. so then…" Senpai wave his hand as he about to leave.

"Wait a second!" in an instant Buchou grab Senpai collar before he could escape.

"Hahaha… Rias-san… what with the scary face? Didn't you already got what you came here in the first place? I don't see any reason for you wanting to talk to me?" he said though I can feel sweat forming on his face.

"heh~ after all the trouble you caused us and now you want to ran away?" Buchou said with a smile but her eyes definitely not.

"Um… could I get my lawyer?"

*Bzzztttttt!*

The power of destruction course through his body.

"Guess not. Sigh…. Why does all the woman around me only resort to violence?" Senpai seem to mutter something but I can't seem to hear what he said.

And just like that a Barrage of magical energy blast through Senpai as he didn't even resist any of it. Thankfully it not the Power of Destruction though because Senpai would have been dead by now because of it

All well end well I guess. And so Senpai was beaten up by Buchou to the inch of his life and then we all live happily ever after.

"IT'S NOT HAPPY AT ALLLL!"

Oh… did he hear me? I even said it in my mind…. Is he an Esper? Not to mention he seems fine enough to shout after all the attack he receives. Anyway… all of this finally over… although I feel mad at what he did for some reasons I don't hold a grudge at all. Maybe I've gotten use to whatever it is he drag me in.

Not good things to get use to I guess.

* * *

Yosh finish this arc though I rather rush it in the end. I don't want to continue this for another chapter as it will definitely annoy both me and the reader. Although the aftermath was rather short and the ending was rather cliché but whenever I think of what ending should happen to Saito for some reason this kind of ending seem to really fit him perfectly.

Anyway… as shown the ability of the Pactio card let me tried to explain it just in case you guys don't understand the explanation above.

First of all the wand which is the main ability of the pactio have the ability to replicate any Magic that he known ignoring the condition or requirement for the magic. For example as shown in this chapter was Gradation air Shirou version. There are 7 step necessary to completely tracing an Object but with the ability it can completely ignore this 7 steps and also the requirement for it such as Unlimited Blade Work are unneeded as long as one supply a sufficient amount of magical energy.

We all know Saito doesn't have any magic in his body which is why I create a second ability. As time passed the Wand will reproduce a magical energy meaning as more time passed the more magical energy it produce and in this case using Haste will only Hasten the time passed allow it to produce more magic in such a short time.

Guess that cover it. Anyway if you have any question please feel free asking it on the review. Okay now… what else oh yeah… for any fate fans out there about the fact that Excalibur doesn't work on Kokabiel…. in High School Dxd a high level opponent have a high level of resistance that allow them to defend themselves from most attack that should kill an opponent instantly. For example Rias power of Destruction which should eliminate anything it touch doesn't work on Kokabiel. the same could also be said for Gasper Forbidden Valor which doesn't work on Michael, Maous or even Xenovia who use the power of Durandal. That why the power on an Anti-fortress won't really have much effect against this kind of opponent unless they are weakens. Although that only my own honest opinion so please don't be mad. I just tried to make things as logical as possible. the truth is I really want to end the battle with Kokabiel after Saito use Excalibur but I feel like it rather short and not to mention Excalibur alone shouldn't be enough to defeat Kokabiel.

Is there something else? Hm… oh… forgot about the Earth Ultimate form [Salvation Form]. Let me be honest here I'm a bit stuck on the name of this form so I just wing it with the first name that came to mind and this is the result. I still haven't figure out the last one though but well… I'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Anyway… did I made Issei to overpower by removing his Time limit from his Boost? Should I give Vali some more power up as well? What do you think?

Anyway… that a rather long author note so I guess this is the end. See you all next chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: you should know by now.

* * *

(Saito P.O.V)

Fwahhh~ what a nice day today. At times like this I feel like cooping up in the room was the most bliss in my life. With a temperature over 50 Degree Celsius- LIKE HELL IT IS! IT HOT AS HELL!

Sigh… if I knew this would happen I would have went to school already. Because of yesterday battle I kind of feel exhausted that I thought of taking some time off from school. That and the fact I need to sort my mind out after finding out that Halkeginia was out of my reach for good.

Sigh… thinking about it just make me depressed again. Guess there no point staying here. I guess I hang out on the lab today. That place much more comfortable than my home. With that I dress in my school uniform as I head downstairs. It seems my mother wasn't here today. Maybe she has some business to take care off?

Anyway… after locking the door and put some countermeasure against Theft… I pity any Thief that tried to break into our house today. Anyway… time to go to school I guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phwaah… this place is like a different world!" the Hotness of today temperature feel like an illusion to me ever since I step here, the temperature can be set to anyway I want using the technology from the Devil World. I could even make an Artificial snow if I want to though it only a small snow. If only I could get a hand on [Zenith Tempest] one of the Longinus i might be able to create a Device that could control the weather of the world… crap! I seem to have Assume my scientist Persona without me realizing it. I came here to relax not to strain my mind more.

And so… the best place for me to go in the Facility is… well the sleeping quarter of course. Time to get back to sleep before the idea of creating a new invention distracts me. I'm still human after all so I need to get some rest. Unlike Issei which can recover completely in just a day of rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Huh? Where is this? I knew that I fell asleep just now so does that mean this is a dream. Or maybe Sasha is calling me? as I thought about this the there a sudden shift in the scenery and I found myself floating in the sky. Looking down I notice a building..

That was Tristain magic academy… is this in Halkenia? Is it real or just a dream? I was confused here but that when I heard a voice.

"Why?" I turn around and standing behind me was Siesta… it was Siesta my maid but her face was filled with sorrow as she look at me. "Why didn't you save us?" The Siesta in front of m look at me with a confused look and hearing that I feel like as if my heart is being pierced by a thorn.

"No- i-I don't know something like that could happen. If I know-"my word just moving by itself right now. it was hurt seeing one of your important people look at you with an accusing eyes.

"You kill us!" this time another voice as a figure of Guiche appear.

"All of us died because of you!"

"It all your fault!"

Many more figure that I know appear. Kirche, Henrietta, Tabitha, Malicorn, Reynard, Colber-sensei… even Tiffa… what happened. JUST WHAT HAPPENED HERE!

Many more figure appear… the one that I met while in Hlakeginia even some face that I didn't recognize but I feel like I met..

No, I can't take this anymore…. This is a dream… if this is a dream let me wake up!

"Saito…" suddenly I heard a voice. A voice that I long for…

"Louise…" I turn around and there was Louise but…

"I hate you!" she look at me with a cold eye as if blaming me for everything and then everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gasp! Huff… huff… "jolting out form sleep I found myself back in the sleeping quarter. That was just a dream… phew… that felt real somehow… or is it? no… that can't be… After all Halkeginia should still Exist even after Hundred years after I left so there no way everyone else is blaming me.

"Saito what happened!" suddenly I feel someone else shaking me and when I turn around I notice who she is.

"S-sona? What are you doing here? How did you even know where I was anyway?" it was Sona she was holding both of my shoulder as he look at me with a worried expression on her face.

"You didn't come to school so I call your home but your mother said you're not at home. That why I thought you might be here somehow." She answers me but that doesn't really explain much. "Anyway… when I came here you look as if you just having a bad dream before you suddenly woke up… what happened?" so that was just a dream after all. hm… maybe I still haven't let go of the guilt I feel right now. Because of me a whole world disappear. If anyone is still sane after knowing something like that than that person must have been insane in the first place.

"It no-"nothing, I was about to say that but found myself stopping the word. Perhaps it would be better if I share this with someone else and Sona is trustworthy enough for me to share this with. "Well, you see…." and so I told her the reason I'm like this and about Halkeginia and it relation with chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Listening to Saito story Sona was silent the entire time. But the fact that Saito is sharing his problem with her made her a bit happy. But hearing Saito story she was at lost for word. Hearing that every person that he knew form the other world does not exist anymore seems to take some toll on him. he look depressed and not to mention there not even a speck of his usual demeanor in him right now. he look as if a broken shell empty without a purpose anymore…

"Fwah… telling you this really make me feel better." Saito said. And then… "guess I return back to my sleep- Gah… why are you stopping me all of a sudden!" Sona held Saito collar preventing him from going to sleep.

"it must been hard on you… but that doesn't mean you can slack off on Student council. Come on… there work to be done." She said as she starts dragging Saito out of the room.

"ARE YOU A DE- oh wait you are… sigh… you sure are ruthless even after hearing my story. Guess that what make you cute I guess- Geh! My neck… y-you're going to chock me!" hearing Saito calling her cute she can feel her face red and her grip on Saito Collar tighten.

"W-what are you talking nonsense all of a sudden. I won't decrease your work even if you praising me like that." Sona said but deep inside she was happy. Right now the only thing she could do is act normal… this is what she could do for Saito right now and it seems it already work as Saito seems to have cheer up a bit.

"Y-y-you're…. C-chocking… me…here…" hearing that Sona let go of his collar instantly as Saito felt to the ground trying to catch some breath.

"S-sorry about that. But it was your fault for saying spouting nonsense in the first place!" she said trying to cover her blush that still didn't fade even now.

"it not nonsense… you're really cute you know…"if one were to look at Sona they could even see a steam rising from her right now as her whole body went red.

"C-come on… let get going!" again she drag Saito and this time he doesn't seems to be resisting as they both went to the student council together.

(You know So-chan… you could have use the chance to make him fall for you a moment ago but why didn't you?) Nyx for the first time since the last incident spoke.

'Yeah… I could but…. Then he wouldn't be the same as usual. It better for him to cheer up first.' She answers and Nyx doesn't say a word after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew…. Sona really doesn't hold any other punches at all. Well… at least I feel better after talking with her and I don't feel as depressed as I was before. Dealing with her really can't compare with anything at all.

After she drags me to the student council room I was task on sorting out the document. and I have to say I feel at ease in this room. it was the very same room that Sona and I met. I imagine that night or rather Sona in her who in the middle of Dressing. Too bad it was night so I can't get a clear view but still what a sight to behold.

"Why are you Grinning like a pervert there… get your hand moving if you have time to imagine something dirty." She looks at me with a scowl.

"Well… I'm just imagining you when we first met." I said to fish out a reaction out of her.

"when we first met-" Sona tried to recall as her face turn to red all of a sudden. "*Bam* w-what are you even imagining that for you pervert!" she slam the table as she stand up shouting at me though embarrassment was clear on her face.

"hahaha… there no need to be shy… you were really cute back there…"

"C-cute…" oh… her face went red again. She must be weak against the word 'cute'. Guess I found Sona weakness. But I didn't lie went I said that. if you psat by her cool expression you would have notice how cute she is. With her cool expression she must have not used on people calling her cute. I could use this against her.

"….yeah… your Sexy body illuminate by moonlight, your leg and your breast exposed-"

[Explosion!]

*Kaboom*

"Gaaahhhh!"

Oh… been a while since I was hit by explosion. I feel like something is awakening inside me- nonononono… please don't awaken. Please remain buried for the rest of my life. Phew…. I almost awaken it just now… I have to be careful here. On a side note what I said to her just now was a lie. I can't really see well with the Darkness back there… I just said it to provoke her and I seem to be succeed on doing it… to well in fact.

"I thought I heard a familiar sound it was Kaichou and Saito again huh." Tsubaki suddenly emerged from the door.

"It great that they gotten along better." Behind her was Tiffa with a smile on her face.

"mm… this is great." Siesta follow behind, what with this sudden entrance.

"Is it just me but did all of you just eavesdrop on our conservation?" considering the timing it was right of me to be suspicious.

"Ahahaha~ it just your imagination Senpai…" this time it was Kusaka coming and behind her was Momo.

"it just your imagination." She said supporting Kusaka word.

"No… you guys definitely eavesdropping just now with all this perfect timing and all." there no way it could be coincident that all of them coming in the room together as if it was coincidence.

"hmph… I don't care a single thing what you are doing." This time it was Saji and hearing him say that it feel like it was true but…

"good work everyone…" Meguri suddenly came in as she said this. what good work? this is suddenly suspicios. And there behind her was Tabitha…

"It Charlotte…"

"I didn't say anything yet."

"it written on Senpai face."

Hm… did my mind really easy to read- wait… she just change the topic casually!

"Yosh… let get back to work!" Yura suddenly come in with a high spirit.

"Yeah!" Ruruko answer her with the same spirit.

I give up. I don't even care anymore. And so all of Student council member gather as we work together to make a Classroom visit a success. Apparently since this school have two person related to Maou mean that Serafall and Sirzech will definitely coming. I don't know about Ajuka and Falbium though… the last time the Four Maou was here it almost turn into an all-out battle against Nyx. I hope the same things won't happen again.

Still this is a nice feeling. Everyone gather together like this. Without me knowing I'm already is included as one of them. is it okay… for me a human being part of the group of Devil? Although it was fun unlike them my lifespan is just that of a human. I will probably have died in 100 years for now. Even so… I want to cherish this moment… I guess this is what people called a spring of youth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed as I feel my daily life returning back to me. ah… it been a while since I feel relax. Before I would probably coop up in the lab trying to find a way to return back to Halkeginia but now that I know it wasn't possible I seems to have more free time than I normally have.

Although there still a few Experiment that need a few adjustment I think I could leave that matter to Tabitha. She seems to like it there in the underground Facility that she even have a Private room in there. How convenient. Maybe I should build one for myself as well.

Since today is Weekend I don't really have anything else I want to do so I decide to just take a walk around town. I need to relax my mind once in a while add to the fact that the weather is great today I better use this chance before it become scorching hot.

Although that what I said I honestly don't have any destination in my mind so I just walking blindly right now.

As I walk I stop… for a moment as in front of me were an itersection. Now then… should I chose left or should I chose right though it doesn't really matter to me. If this were an Eroge two choices will probably be represented to me right about now and whether I chose left and right will determine the route for the Heroine- what the hell am I even thinking. As if something as good as the event in Eroge could happen in real life.

On my right hand was Windalfr while my Left hand is Gandalfr. Since I've been with Gandalfr much longer than the other rune I decide to choose the left road. It not like I'm going to set a flag or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eh? Is this fate trying to mock me or what, I think I just found one of the Heroine here. well not really… still you got to admit though if this was an Eroge she really fit into being one of the Heroine.

"yo, Xenovia… what are you doing here?' I call out to Xenovia who seems haven't notice me yet.

Upon hearing her name Xenovia turn in surprise when she noticed me.

"Senpai… what are you doing here?" she ask the exact same question as me. Guess the two of us wasn't expecting to met each other here.

"I'm just taking a walk around here… what about you?" I ask her again as she answer me.

"Um… there some things I need to check out here…" she says. I wonder what is this thing that she want to check out for coming out here. from here it was a Long way to kuou Academy after all.

1. Offer to accompany her.

2. Take my leave.

3. Open up conservation with her.

Okay… right now I have three choices in front of me. In order to raise her Flag I have to… what the heck am I thinking again? And where is this choice even coming from? This world sure is fill with mysteries…

Well… since it was nice of whoever it that did this to give ma a choice might as well make good use of it. Let see… if number one sound good considering that I didn't really have anything better to do while number three will only prolong our stay in here. But if I chose number two I could probably avoid whatever it is that will happen if I chose number one. Hm… that sounds good. Number two it is.

"So-" before I could even saying a single word Xenovia interrupted me.

"Hey… you look free right now. Would you mind accompanying me today… really? Thanks! Then we should get going." with that she grab my hand as I was drag by her. Um… I wonder what the purpose of the choice in the first place if I'm still going to end up with no 1. Not to mention I didn't even said anything yet. sigh… might as well. I seems to be getting used to be getting drag by a girl. Wonder if that a good thing or a bad thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um… Xenovia? Is this really the place?" I ask her for confirmation as I look at the building in front of me.

"Yeah this is without a doubt the right place." she said casually as if she wasn't even aware what kind of building this is.

"Do you know what kind of place this is?" I ask her again as I receive the same casual answer.

"Yeah… it a Love Hotel… A classmate of mind said this is the great place to make Babies."

"JUST WHAT KIND OF CLASSMATE DID YOU HAVE! ON SECOND THOUGHT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MAKING BABIES!?" honestly… were still underage mind you. This isn't the place that should be visit by a high school student. it a Love Hotel for god sake. It the place where… i don't think I have to explain that.

"umu… her name is Kiriyu Aika…. I ask her about the place that I could make babies without interruption as she told me it was I could find it in the area." She answers me as if it didn't even bother her. I feel like if I stay here something bad.. Or good depending on the situation will happen. Better take my leave while I still can.

"then… I think I'm goi-"

"Since were here already why don't we go in Senpai." She said as she starts dragging me.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What with this situation. Currently me Hiraga Saito was in a Love Hotel together with a girl a year below me. Add to the fact that the girl could be said beautiful just make things worse. Calm down Saito… this is nothing… you already went through something much more wonder- I mean stimulating before so this should be nothing. Think of the time when you were with Henrietta- gah! That only it worse!

Thinking about the time we spend together in that Inn while we were chase by a soldier just make things worse. Maybe I should escape. I probably have enough energy to cast a simple [World Door].

"um… this room is kind of weird. Just what is that thing that resemble *** doing there. And what with this *** video? Did they serve some purpose or something?" Xenovia had start exploring the room as if like a child being curious by something new. Come on…. take a hint already and let leave the place. I plead silently in my mind and of course she won't hear it.

Unlike Xenovia I could barely calm myself down right now. this is also my first time here but I never expect for me to be with a Beautiful girl for my first time in this place. Gah… if Sona knew this I'm dead for sure… eh? Why did Sona name suddenly pop out in my head? Hm… I don't know why but I feel like if she found out about this I'm definitely dead. I can even imagine she cast the [Big Bang] spell destroying me together with the world. Just imagine it caused me to shudder.

"Um… Senpai… I have one favor to ask of you." Xenovia finally said as she focus at me.

"I-is that so… w-what is it? i-if I could be o-of help I'll help you." I said though my mind was filled with the thought that what if Sona found out that I don't even pay attention to what I said anymore.

"Really? Then please make a child with me."

"I-is that all… then let make a chil- What am I saying!" I finally regain myself before I go to the point of no return. "Xenovia do you truly understand the meaning of what you just said?" I ask again. If I didn't know any better she might just understand something here and that led to our current situation.

"Of course… to make a child I will need a male. And I don't really have any male acquaintance that I know of. I've asked Issei before but there to many interruption that why I seek a place without any interruption and I met Senpai today. This must be fate." She ask Issei before? what am I a Backup?

"Anyway… why did you even want a child in the first place?" seeing that there no way for to guess the situation I decide to ask her straight out.

She told me about her story. About now that she becomes a Devil she have lost any purpose in life. That why she decide she want a child to find a new purpose and while at it she want a child to be strong. So far Issei and me seems to be her choice considering that Issei have Dragon genes in his body she thought her child could be strong. As for me… seeing that I always done the most impossible things she must have thought that the child born between me and her will be Strong as well.

"I understand the situation a bit better now but I refuse." I answer her without hesitation.

"Why? Am I not good enough?" guh…. Hearing a girl saying something like that to me just making me feel guilty but I can't give in to my lust here.

"Well you see Xenovia… if you want a child you should only do it with the only person that you like." I said to her but the answer I got was unexpected.

"Then it wouldn't be a problem. I like Senpai after all." eh? She like me? is this for real or my ear are playing trick on me. "Although you were kind of annoying when we first met but I can see you care for the people around you. Even at that time during the battle with Kokabiel you held back on unleashing the true power of Durandal afraid that it could affect the Devil. I don't really hate you for that." oh… for a second there I thought she mean 'like' by that kind of 'like' while she only meant it that she didn't hate me at all.

"I don't mean that kind of 'like'… what I mean is you should only do it with a person that you want to spend your whole live with. The person you really love." Hearing that she seems to absorb what I said.

"I see…. the person I love huh… hm… that was hard… but I guess I take your advice for that." she finally said as I breathe a sigh of relief. Guess that things finally settle down it time for us to leave I guess.

"Now that you understand let leave the place as soon as possible. I don't think I could stand any second being in this place with a cute girl like you." I said as I stood up preparing to leave but Xenovia seem weird as her face blush.

"C-cute… me?" I don't know what she mutter about but it better if we leave this place as soon as possible.

And so the two of us leave the accursed place as I avoid the disaster… only to be met with much more worse disaster than ever.

"Wah~ Senpai and Xenovia is coming out from the love hotel together~" T-that voice… it was definitely Kusaka voice there. Turning around I notice not just Kusaka but the entire group of Student council there. What are they doing here.

"S-sona… and everyone… wah~ what a coincidence meeting you here." I tried to say casually ignoring the Cold look that the girl is giving me. i feel like my fate had already been sealed already.

"Then… I'll take my leave now Senpai. Thanks for today… I'm having a good time with you today." Wait Xenovia! Don't said something that could cause misunderstanding and leave… at least explain properly!

Oh wait… she's gone already… just how fast can she move.

"Ehhhhh~ so you two have a good time heh~ I love to hear what is it but I think there something that should be done first." Wah… Sona look scary… not only that even the other girl well except for Ruruko, Momo and Kusaka has gone into a massacre mode.

Wah… Grandfather in heaven… it seems I would be visiting you sooner than I expected. If you think about this again what with this feeling of Déjà vu. Is someone is trying to torture me. In the first place why would the girl even doing in this kind of place?

"Um… before you girl do anything mind telling me why did all of you doing in this area? I mean this place is a long way to go from Kuouh academy.

"A being which is Night Personification told me where to find you." Sona said and by Night Personification it can only be Nyx. I forgot that she currently reside within Sona. But the fact that she could tell where I am is rather worrying… well not that it matter anymore as I wait for the girls judgement.

….

BAD END!

…

…

…

Damn it! I knew I should have pick [right] at the intersection! Anyway… this isn't over yet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere unknown.

"I think it is enough for your training. It time for you to act as our representative in order to extract the [Chaos] from it host." The one known as Thanathos said. Judith wasn't fond on following their order but he have no choice in the matter. Once he was sure he could escape their clutch he will personally kill them himself but right now it was not the right time to rebel.

"So… what do you want me to do?" he ask just out of curiosities. The reason that a being like them even use Judith in the first place was because a being like them cannot easily use their power freely on earth. If someone like Thanathos use his power freely on earth then anyone in then only death will remain. The same could be said for Hypnos which may led to an eternal sleep while they leader may cause a whole world swallow by Darkness.

That just show how powerful they is. for a personified being if they even upset a balance of nature a little bit it could cause a disaster to happen and even they understood what that implicate.

"hm… first of all there no way for you to get close to Chaos user by yourself. You will need an allied… I'm sure you heard about [Khaos Brigade]… first infiltrate the Khaos Brigade and then gather an allied with in the organization.

Khaos Brigade huh… he heard about them before. it a new group that was lead by one of the Divine Dragon Ophis. Ophis huh… if he could make use of Ophis power perhaps he would be able to escape from their clutch. After all only one Primordial being that could at least be match with Ophis and the three of them was not her.

This could work… but gathering allied huh… he'll prefer to work alone considering that his random personality shift but… is there even anyone that want to be his allied?

* * *

A rather short chapter I have to say so myself. Before I said anything first I want to ask about Xenovia. While in this chapter she may look like she lean in Saito Harem I still haven't made any decision yet. she could even still be part of Issei harem. So I ask again what you think. Should she be in Saito Harem or Issei or neither… I could pair her with other guy like Kiba or Julio.

Anyway… the next chapter will be about the classroom visit. It probably be a bit different and it will also be a Direct meeting between Saito and Kiyome Abe. Let see the interaction between the beast Tamer and one that could control and communicate with any Beast.

I think that cover all… from now on I think I'm going to rush the chapter so I will probably postpone the Material Arc that I plan considering that arc will take too long. But I will replace it with another shorter arc before we could directly go to the three great power meeting. As For Saito Rival I think it should be obvious when I first create the character Judith and still haven't got rid of him.

And that is all… see you guys next chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: the same as usual.

* * *

(Saito P.O.V)

"Then… I'll be going first." I wave at my mother as I exit the front door while Sona is waiting me at the front gate. One may think it was strange for her to wait for me since we her place is basically far away from mine but this has happened many times that my family and even my neighborhood had already gotten used to it already.

My attendance record wasn't really good in the first place so Sona as Student council president decide that she will make sure that I came to school no matter what every day. Of course it not every day we went to school together since she was president she only come to pick me up whenever she was free in the morning. Well… it not a bad thing going to school with a pretty girl.

After greeting my mother Sona and me both walk to school together. On the trip she she ask me a few question.

"Are your mother going to come today?" by today she should be referring to the classroom visit. It was where the parent came to school to saw how their own children study or something like that.

"Yeah… she'll come later although by dad will not be coming… I heard something happen at his work." my mom sure is happy today. Can't blame her really… last year was painful for her considering that I was… missing but now I'm back she was more than happy today.

As for my dad… well, I don't know what happened at his work but from his expression it doesn't seem to be something bad. Well enough me… I'm a bit curious about Sona family as well. so far the only one I've met is her sister which is also a Maou. Considering how much of Siscon she is I have no doubt I will be seeing her at school today… I just hope she won't be wearing that Mahou shoujo outfit… well considering her personality she probably would.

"How about your parent… would they come today… I mean it must they live in the Underworld after all." I don't really know how they method moving form underworld to Earth is but I visit the place once when I went gathering some material. I could go to Underworld just by the mean of [World door] despite the fact that it was in another dimension. From that I conclude that World gate can only be used to move between Universe though It doesn't seem it connect to other Universe beside Halkeginia with doesn't exist anymore…well let stop thinking about that as I turn to look at Sona who seems to be looking down in silence.

"They… won't be coming…" she answers me with a sad look. Did something happen between her and her families? I want to ask but refrain myself. I'm sure I found the answer eventually.

"I see… but Serafal will be coming right? Well it had been a while since I last met her…" I said trying to change the subject.

"…"

"why are you looking at me like that?"

I don't know why but Sona right now is looking at me and from my experience I can tell her eyes was dangerous.

"heh~ you sure look happy about meeting Nee-san again… did you miss her kiss that much!" she said as turn away with 'hmph'.

"I told you that wasn't my fault!" I said as I remembering about the kiss from before. I wonder why she did that? The only reason I could think of was because she want an indirect kiss with Sona and I happen to have just Kissing with Sona not to long before.

"Just to make it clear I will not let you get near nee-san today!" she said before walking off as I chased her not to be left behind. She sure is protective of her sister. Is she a Siscon as well? that might be the case… man the two really make a good pair of sister when I think about it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class begins and about in the middle of lesson parent keep coming in.

The class is math but I don't really care. My head feel a bit dizzy since last night I was up all night trying to further improve the Excalibur ability to out into an object and I think I got some breakthrough in the research. If not for this classroom visit I probably just fall down sleeping right now. urg…. My body feel stiff.

"Ok… can anyone solve this?" as the teacher ask this I was in the middle of stretching my body and my hand happen to be raise. "Oh… Hiraga-kun… thanks for volunteering now why don't you solve the problem." the teacher seems happy that someone is willing but I bet he wasn't really expecting me considering we have… Sona in the class I'm sure she will volunteer if no one is.

What a pain but I guess I have no choice. I stood up form my desk as I take a glance behind me my mother seems to smile as she wave at me and.. well there also Serafall there and she also wave at me which got my mother attention who happen to stood beside her.

Well… let see here… while my mind is a bit groggy I wrote the equation on the whiteboard as I solve the problem quickly. This level of problem is not a problem to me who have an enhance mind by Myoznitnirn rune.

Dududududu

Huh? For some reason I feel like I just heard the sound of the desk moving and when I turn around I notice that my classmate seems to be moving away from me. Not only that even Sensei seems to be retreating back. I was wondering what wrong when Sensei ask me.

"um…. Hiraga-kun… what kind of formula is that. Although the answer is correct why I could felt some sort of ominous presence from it?" he asks me as I turn to the whiteboard.

Crap! I accidentally use a Demonic Formula without realizing it. Although normal human can't see it but there really was something black coming from the writing. I quickly erased what I just wrote as the black things disappear as I wrote a normal formula. I blame Ajuka for this.

My classmate seems to sigh in relief as the ominous feeling disappear. Thank god that the parent was far away so they didn't really feel much but I'm sure Serafall notice it though she doesn't really seems to mind as she smile. The other parent beside my mother seems to stay away from her considering that she was wearing well a FREAKING Mahou Shoujo outfit. I can see Sona hand on her face no doubt feeling embarrassed by her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch break.

"So... mind explaining what kind of Formula is that? I'm sure they didn't teach it anywhere in this world?" Hiraga Reiko the mother to Hiraga Saito asks her son out of curiosities.

"That… um… well something from other side." was his answer so she doesn't pursue it any further. She knew that her son was involved in something that clearly out of this world but she doesn't know what it really is. even if she ask him to stop getting involved she was sure he would not listen so all she could do was pray that he will be safe.

"Good afternoon Auntie…" Sona came with a group of girl she greet her.

"oh… Sona… who is the girl with you?" she just have to ask though her son seems to be acquantince with them.

"they are part of the student council member… this is…" and so Sona introduce them one by one.

"hm… I see… nice to meet you all… my name is Hiraga Reiko… I'm Saito mum." She introduce herself and for some reason the group was silent for a moment before the classroom was filled with the shout.

"MUM!" they all said looking surprised.

"well… I'm indeed Saito Mother but I'm not your mother…" she said taken aback by their sudden reaction. Is it that surprise to find out about it?

"U-um... Nice to meet y-you mother… my name Shinra Tsubaki… I'm Saito… Saito… Lo- I mean classmate!" she seems she was about to said something else but correct herself beforehand.

"No… Sona already introduced you so there no need for you to do it again and I'm not your mother."

"Nice to meet you… I'm Siesta… since your Saito-san mother than that would make you my mother as well."

"No! That doesn't even make any sense!"

The girl which for some reason wearing a maid outfit said to her politely but the content of her word was not making any sense to her.

"um… This is the second time we met but my name Tiffania… um… mother… was it?"

"oh… your that girl from before and my name is Hiraga Reiko not mother."

What with the girl keep calling her mother all of a sudden?

"Hai~ hai~ It my turn now~" suddenly a girl who not even a student came in and she recognize her from the girl that wave at Saito earlier. Judging from her young face she must be one of the sister of the student… "I am Serafall but you can call me Levi-tan! nice to meet you two mother!"

"Like I said I'm not your mother!" she gives up… it a bit hard for a middle age woman to do a retorting so often.

"Well…. they're not really a bad person Mum." Saito said which she replied.

"I'm not you- wait! Your indeed my son!" sigh… she suddenly feel so tired now. But deep inside she feel happy that her son got so many friend and… how should she said this. How would a mother feel that if there are a dozen of girl who seems to got a crush on her son?

At first she though it was only Sona but now… what with this number of girl falling for her good for nothing son! Not only that, but her Son seems completely oblivious to their feeling. If he not he would have noticed Sona feeling long ago and yet he didn't. at first she thought she should just let them be but now that she see many girl seems to have their eye on him… maybe she ought to do something? For now… well she seen how her Son was at school and there doesn't seems to be nothing wrong with him. Guess that all for today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It still Lunch Break but my mother said she doesn't seems to be feeling well so she would be going home first. Meanwhile the other seems to be busy escorting Serafall, Rias Father and her brother… as for me….

"There someone else I want you to escort while we're at school so I'll be counting at you." Is what Sona told me. I guess she wasn't joking when she said she want me to stay as far as possible from her Sister.

And so here I am alone searching for this person who I supposed to escort. When I ask why me she ask the person here won't accept any Devil as he was cautious with them that why for me being a Human is quite convenient in this case.

Now… the problem is how the heck am I supposed to recognize- guess I found him. Now I understand why Sona said "you'll recognize him when you see him" because right at the front gate there was a man which doesn't fit with everyone else as they all seems to avoiding him. Can't blame them considering the dangerous aura that he emitted even I feel like I want to run away right now.

The man was wearing a cape and a Helm with a horn on it. Is it just me or does cosplay had become something normal today? Anyway I decide to approach him. Though his figure caught me off guard at first but I don't feel as afraid as I was before. Back in Halkeginia I have to deal with many people twice my size and despite his intimidate figure nothing could scare me except Scarron? Burr… remembering him just makes me shudder. I better forgot about him or better yet wipe him out from my memories.

"Hello… my name Hiraga Saito…. It seems I was to be your escort." I said politely as I approach him.

"hm? " he look down at me… I mean that literally as he size is twice as myself. His glare could make someone piss their pant but I wasn't intimidated. Unless he tried to look Feminine I won't be intimidate by his stare. "hmph interesting… very well you shall be my escort. First please first take me to my daughter class." He seems amused at my reaction as he told me to take him to his daughter class but the problem is…

"Um… sorry but who was your daughter again?" Sona never did tell me who this person I was supposed to escort to begin with so I'm kind of clueless here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hahahaha…. I see… so that how you come into the service of the Devil." he said as his voice echoed in the area which only make the people look at us but none dare to step up. As we walk he seems to ask me some question and I tried to answer him without leaking out any secret that shouldn't be let out.

"hahaha… it isn't bad once you got used to it." I said matching his mood. Though he seems full of warried at Devil he doesn't seem to be warried of me. Guess it can't be help… no matter how much you tried to make them look good in the End Devil is still a Devil. they are supposed to be being that represent evil. if I never met Sona I would probably be cautious of them as well.

"Well here it is class-" before I could finish me word someone interrupt me.

"Otou-san!" the person in question shout as she notice her father standing just outside the class. "w-what are you doing here?" she look surprised seeing her father… did she want expecting for her father to come?

"haha! Isn't it normal for a parent to come during the Classroom visit?" he said and I can see that the girl seems to be glad that her father come. "This man here has been showing me the way." He said patting my back which only feels like a blow if I didn't activate Gandalfr beforehand. I've seen how his strength firsthand so I've been careful by activating Gandalfr as to not injured myself.

"I believe this is the first time we met directly. My name Hiraga Saito, nice to meet you." I said as I introduce myself. I've met with her a few times but this is the first time that we even have a direct conservation.

"Your that person from Student council. I heard from Tiffania about you. My name Abe Kiyome… nice to meet you as well." the girl Abe Kiyome said as she extends her hand for a handshake as I accept it.

"It not every day for me to be with my daughter so why don't you take us around the school." His father said. What is this? a school tour? I didn't sign up for this.

"I'm afraid I have to decline… class is about to start after all." I said as I point at the clock not too far from here. Lunch break is about to be over as student must return to their own class. Not even Student council member are an exception from this.

"I see... that too bad. Then we'll see you later." he said with his deep voice with would frighten anyone.

I bid my farewell as I head back to the classroom. It when Mid-class that I realize something was off with his word.

What did he mean by 'later'?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as school finish I finally understood what he meant by later. I don't know how he find me but as soon as I was about to leave class he appear out of nowhere and start to drag me somewhere. What did I do to deserve this? not only that Sona doesn't even stop him as if she was expecting something like this or better yet she really did mean it when she said she doesn't want me to be near her sister at all.

Anyway… why is he even doing here? the parent should have return home by now considering that the classroom visit had already over a two period before.

"Hey old man… what do you want with me now?" I ask her and the fact that I wasn't even tried being polite show how much annoyed I am at the situation.

"Eh… otou-san? Why are you still here and why did you drag away Hiraga-kun like that?" as he drag me we pass by Kiyome-san who happen to be in the hallway. It seems evens she didn't expected for her father to still be here.

Finally he brought me to a place outside of people view which I guess it must have something to do with the supernatural stuff if it not for public eye. If I'm not mistaken Abe Kiyome come from a Family of Beast Tamer so that mean that her father must also be one.

"So what does a Beast Tamer one from me?" I decide to just cut to the chase. Honestly I'm rather be sleeping right about now. I haven't got a sleep since lsat night and because of that I nearly exposed my classmate to a danger from the Demonic Formula just now.

"haha… you doesn't beat around a bush aren't you?" He seems amused by my reaction. By this time I don't even give a care whether he was an important person or not. I just want to get this over with. And so he told me his business with me. "I challenge you to a match!" he declared and all I could response was.

"Eh?"

"O-otou-san! what are you talking out of the blue all of a sudden!" Kiyome-san who somehow managed to catch up to us show a surprised face as she heard what her father just said.

"um… by match… are you referring to a battle like One on one?" I still haven't process what he just said. I mean all of a sudden he declared he want a match with me…

"during my travel I heard a rumor about a human serving under Sitri Sona is capable to even tame Pegasus… as a beast Tamer myself I can't just overlook this… by my pride of Beast Tamer I challenge you to a Familiar Battle!"

Eh? How the heck did he knew about that. I'm sure that no one beside the one present at the battle with Kokabiel Npc should know about the fact I have a Pegasus under control. Not to mention it only happen a few days ago so how the heck did news travel so fast?

Hm… the only one that could pull this off is none other than… that bastard Ajuka. Tabitha must have informed him about the event and I can easily imagine he plotting to make my life miserable.

"Then… the reason you came back from your travel is…" Kiyome-san trail off but her father nod confirming what she thought. "but that should be impossible… no one beside Bhelperon himself have ever managed to tame the Pegasus… are you telling me that this guy can?" Kiyome-san start looking at me as if trying to figure out something about me… is it really something amazing… well if you consider the Pegasus personality it make sense I guess. I mean… if not for the Blackmai- I mean 'talk' I'm not sure he will lend me his help.

"Well… I ask you again… I challenge you to a Familiar battle!"

"I refuse!"

"wha-"he seems wasn't expecting me to refuse instantly like that. I mean… why the hell should I participated in something that totally pointless like that. Right now I just want to go back to sleep.

"Well guess that's that. I guess it time for me to leave." I said as I turn around to leave. Not even his intimidate figure could force me to separate from my comfortable sleep.

"hoho… are you afraid of me boy?" he said and I can tell he tried to provoke me and it seems to be working as I turn around glaring at him but I managed to preserve myself before I did something that I can't take back.

Fuu… let calm down and don't let myself be provoked. I decide to turn around again and before I knew it he already blocking my way out. since when? Even though I'm kind of sleepy right now but for him to be able to move without being unnoticed by me just prove that his strength is already far surpassed normal human.

"I can't let you go like that. Not until you agreed to match." he said as he looks down at me from his height. His presence alone emit such strong pressure that It even cause me wide awake. I don't even feel sleepy anymore as I face with his overwhelming pressure.

"kuh… fine if that what you want I agreed but on one condition…" although I said I agreed but the truth is I'm not at all. Now let see how he agreed to this condition… "If I win I will be taking your daughter!" I said with a triumph smile. Judging from his interaction with his daughter he must be a doting type of parent which is no way would he allow to give her to another man just like that.

"Wha- what are you suddenly saying out of the blue Hiraga-kun!" Kiyome-san face was flushing red either by embarrassment or anger from what I just said. Well don't worry… it not like I really meant what I said. I only said it just to make him back away from me with I must say…

"Deal! But if I win you will serve the Abe family and leave the Devil side for good." I guess thing seems to starting to get worse.

"O-otou-san! How could you agreed to something like that!" Abe shout at her father as her father just laugh it off.

"Gahahahaha…. I'm looking forward to this match of ours Hiraga Saito-kun. I'm going to send the you the date of the match later." as he said that he start walking off as if feeling satisfied. Kiyome tried to shout at her father but he either doesn't hear it or pretend he didn't heard anything..

Eh…. I guess I just make things worse. He doesn't even give me a chance to take back my word as he left like that. If I lose I have to leave Sona and the other… never! There no way I could agree to something like that. I finally found the place where I belong and now you tell me I have to leave them? There no way I will allows something like that to happen.

Guess my only choice is to win and if I win I would…

"You! Why did you suddenly saying something like that all of a sudden!" the person in question were glaring at me and if her glare can actually kill I'm sure I'll be dead a thousand times over already.

"Sorry about that… but I only said it to get him back off my case! How the hell should I know he react like that!" honestly I wonder what on his mind?

"Then you shouldn't have said anything in the first place! Not that I think my father could lose but if you win… I-i-i-i-i-I have to be yours! Just what do you mean by that!" she looks kind of mad right now. can't blame her for suddenly being a prize for a match.

"You don't need to worry about that…. I only said that to get your father to back off my back… I don't even want you in the first place." I said trying to reassure her but the reaction I got was different from what I was expected.

"Wha- are you saying I'm not good enough for you to want me!?" she suddenly becoming even mad at my answer.

"Now you're angry for different reason… sure your beautiful but- Gahhh! What the heck am I saying now!" and so the two of us continued our bickering and without us realizing it the sun was about to set.

"Huff… huff… you… sure… good at complaining stuff…" I said between panting. Even fighting against Kokabiel wasn't as tired as bickering with her. just what Is this woman… it was hard to win argument with her.

"Your… huff… the one… huff…. Who keep making excuses…" for a human girl her stamina is impressive indeed to be able to last this long.

"…."

"…."

The two of us just stay silent until the silence was broke.

""Sigh…"" we sigh simultaneously as we look at each other in surprise.

"Pft... hahahahaha…" I don't know why but all of a sudden I feel like I just want to laugh. Seeing this Kiyome also laughing as well finding both of our action funny.

"Oh well… it late already… guess it about time for me to get …" I said as i start getting up.

"Wait! You… what do you plan to do about your match with Father. I don't know how good your beast is but my father is one of the strongest Beast Tamer ever existed… do you think you can win… not that I want you to win you got me…" she said seemingly being flustered when the thought about me winning.

"heh… of course I'll win. Losing is not an option for me." I said and for some reason her face turn red.

"Y-y-you're planning to w-win… t-then… you r-really s-serious about winning?" I wonder what she stuttered for?

"Of course… I'll win for sure." I said to her. That right… I can't afford to lose… for the sake of staying together with everyone losing is not an option. Speaking of everyone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… you're telling me that you accidentally make a bet with the head of Abe family that if you lose the Familiar battle you will cut your ties with is?" Sona was glaring at me and the other also was staring at us.

"Well… on my defense he just said that all of a sudden that I can't even find a chance to refuse." I said trying to defend myself at least.

"Sigh… can you win?" she ask me as she seems finally understood any argument was useless right about now. And so I gave her the straight answer.

"Of course… I still have many more creatures stronger than Pegasus in my control." I said feeling confident. Yes… I've already have some creature mark with Windalfr so that I could control them if the need arises.

"That good just make sure you win." She said although I can see she look worried about the outcome.

"um… Senpai… I'm just curious but what will happen if you win?" Meguri raised her hand as she ask me the question.

"oh… guess I haven't told you all about that yet…" I already forgotten about the prize for me when I win considering that I don't really planning on going through with it. "well… if I win his daughter Abe Kiyome will become mine."

"""""""""PLEASE LOSE!""""""""""

Suddenly in sync all the girl said at the same time.

"Eh… are you guys really telling me to lose!?" how could they…. And here I thought we were comrade.

"Saito! Mind telling us how does it come to Abe Kiyome will be yours if you win!?" Sona ask and her eyes was scary. Not only that behind me many girls was looking at me with a dangerous eyes. Come to think of it this has happen lately. Does the girl really hate me that much?

"Waitwaitwait… I was just trying to make him back off… I don't even serious when I said that!" I said quickly before the situation turn much worse.

"What… is that all… "The Killing atmosphere vanish in an instant as I explain my reason. Phew… I thought I was going to die just now. "Then… all we have to do is making sure your win… and making sure you didn't really go through with the bet if you actually win." Sona said and her eyes gleaming dangerously.

For now my life was spare… anyway…two days later I finally receive the invitation for the match. it was to be held at… Kiyome place. Seems like I've just got myself into yet another trouble… is fate having some sort of grudge against me?

* * *

Okay… yet another short chapter… I don't know whether I should do this in one chapter considering I never write a battle between non-human I don't know how long it will be so I decide to stop it at here.

Hm… I feel like I was rushing this chapter… oh well. Let me know what you think about it and see you guys later.

Edited: thanks to one of the reviewer for pointing out the mistake about Kiyome Abe names. i already correct it though i don't know if i have miss some.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't…. Well, you know the rest.

* * *

(Issei P.O.V)

"Now the Familiar battle is about to begin! Spectator please get back to your seat as I Ajuka Beelzebub will be the MC for the battle."

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE THE ONE BEHIND THIS AJUKA!"

Senpai shout at Beelzebub-sama. To be honest I'm not even sure what happened here. we all suddenly got a letter from Beelzebub-sama to watch the battle between Senpai and Kiyome-Senpai father and that why me, Buchou and the other was here.

Beside us Saji and everyone from Student council also present and of course not to forget Kiyome Senpai herself. Though to be honest I don't want to be here per sec… it not everyday I have free time so I thought I want to peek at the girl changing but I found myself here. this better be good Senpai… I just waste my precious time to be here.

"Hahaha… one of the participants sure is brimming with energy. Well then…"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Beelzebub Sama said as he ignored Senpai shouting at him. for him to be disrespectful at a Maou… as expected of Senpai who managed to irk even Buchou herself who rarely gotten mad.

"Oi… Ajuka… enough chitchatting and announce the rule already!" Kiyome-Senpai dad and I feel as if the whole area shook a bit just by the sound. I'm starting to wonder whether that person was really human or not. If you ask me the term human doesn't seem to fit him when you look at him. and he even talk with the Maou casually so I assume he must also be one of those important people in supernatural world.

"okay… the rule is simp-"

"Wait a minute!" Senpai interrupt Beelzebub-sama all of a sudden.

"What is it Saito-kun?"

"I have a proposal I want to make that could lead to the change of the rule…"

Senpai said and honestly I just want this thing to just be over already.

"What is it boy…?"

It seems Kiyome-senpai father seem curious by what Senpai would said.

And so the three of them have some discussion and after a few minutes they seems to come to an agreement.

"Sorry for the delay… now then… where was I again? Oh right… I will announce the rule of the Familiar Battle here. First the fight will be based on Air, Sea and Land. Once the Familiar is decided there will be no changing back so chose carefully which Familiar you want to use."

What with this commercial like line? For some reason I feel slightly annoyed at that.

"anyway… the battle will be over once a Familiar will be unable to fight… at least this is what it supposed to be but due to the change of rule once the Hp bar hit zero the Familiar will automatically lose."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

At this all of us went quiet. Seeing this Beelzebub-sama continued.

"I'm sure everyone confused but let me give you an example." As he said this he seems to be doing something from his seat and then all of a sudden a blue light suddenly covering me as I shield my eye of reflex.

"W-what is this?"

"I-issei… a-above you!"

At Buchou word I look up and that when I notice some sort of green bar above me. just below the bar there was the number [135] written.

"the bar represent the Hp of the person and the number show the amount of their Hp. As you can see the number the number represent how much endurance the Sekiryutei possess right now.

"You're kidding… only that much?" I can't help but be surprised. That was rather low even for me. I though I've gotten much stronger but mine only that much? Is this think for real?

"Oi… Issei, try Boosting yourself!" Senpai shout at me from where he is.

I'm a bit confused but I still did as he says as I summon my Sacred gear.

[Boost!]

[Explosion!]

With one Boost it should be enough to double my power and to my surprise when I look at the number again it change. From [135] just now the number changed to [270]. So does that mean that my initial state was the former but when I Boost myself my state increase? I guess that make much sense now.

"now that is out of the way let return to the match. participant please get into the designate position now." Beelzebub-sama said as the Senpai and Kiyome-Senpai dad shake hand before leaving the area.

I wonder where they go but all of them were answered as a screen that is split as on the left shows Senpai while on the right shows Abe-senpai dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

That damn Ajuka… he sure have gut showing his face here not to mention become an MC for the match. That just shows that all of this must have been his plan all along.

Well… not that I could complain. Thanks to that I could test the new technology that I just came out with. A device that could measure a living being Hit point in real life. Let call HP for short. After many accident that could cause casualties like the one with Kokabiel back then I came up with an idea to include an HP for any player that decide to use Versus Terminal.

The Device could measure a person Vitality and convert it into a Number at the Accuracy of 99.999999999%, the reason it was hundred percent is that the endurance and Stamina could easily be offset by a person Willpower but with this one could use there shouldn't be any more danger even if the VS Terminal did go berserk.

As soon as the HP parameter hit Zero they will be forcefully pull out to the real world. On a side note if reaching Zero doesn't mean they are dead. It just mean that they are no longer capable on fighting which could reduce the chance of dying.

I'm glad that Kiyome Father seems to agreed to this. And judging from Ajuka face he seems interested on this new invention. Perhaps it could be use on Rating game if it works that must be what he though.

"A**ll right now that the contestant is on their position it time to start the Familiar Battle…" **Ajuka voice can be heard from everywhere. He must have use some sort of magic to have his voice appearing everywhere like that. On a side note by position he mean a small boat I'm currently standing in then he was right. Not too far from me across this vast sea I can see another Boat and a person on top of it. That must be Kiyome father. Judging that all around us was nothing but sea except an island not to far from us I can assume what type of battle we'll be having. **"…the First Battle will be a Sea Battle. Contestant bring out your Familiar!" **Ajuka sure taking this role as MC seriously.

Oh well… let just get this thing started.

I summon Derflinger in my hand. Unlike the most common summoning magic which use Magic circle my only option on summoning is through the use of World door that why I store as much magic as possible in Derflinger before. World Door take a lot of magic to use after all especially when opening a big one.

I'm not sure how Kiyome dad going to bring his own Familiar but I assume they must have their own way being a Family of Beast Tamer and all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saji watch on the screen as it show both Saito Senpai and Abe-Senpai father. As expected of him… it as if his whole existence seems to drag troubles everywhere. He heard from Kaichou about the match and honestly to say… he wants Saito to lose.

If Saito wasn't here he probably would have better chance to win Kaichou heart. Saji wasn't a fool… judging from Kaichou behavior he could tell that she had fall for Saito. And that Jerk dare not to notice Kaichou feeling Saji feel like he want to punch him sometime.

Anyway… back to what happening Saito holding his sword that had been glowing for a while before the light burst into nothingness. He concludes that must have been the Void spell. Void spell… if he have something like that perhaps he could make Kaichou fall for him? His own Sacred gear ability is to absorb and transfer something that was connected with the line… I doesn't really useful in a straight fight unlike Issei which could strengthen his Power.

Even so… Saito had once said to him.

"your Sacred gear… it seems to contain something within it but I cant make head or tail what it is. Maybe is you master your Sacred gear you will be able to uncover what it is." Is what the word he said to him before. If he tried to make him feel better by saying that than it only make it look like an insult to him but if what he said was true then….

Saji halt his thought as a gurgling sound can be heard from the screen. The sea shake infront of Saito as if something is coming from sea just below where saito Boat is and then…

SPLASH!

Water rise like a Volcano shooting out with a loud splashing sound. Something is hiding behind the water and slowly It formed was revealed revealing a large form of Squid about 19-20 meter in size.

"A-a giant Squid?" For Saji who have just being a Devil only for a Few month this is the first time he sees a creature that came out from a story book.

"It's a Kraken… a legendary creature from Norse Mythology." Sona explain to the confused Saji. "the Kraken is said to leave at great Depth in the sea but for him to make him came on ocean Surface… he must be serious on winning this fight."

Sona let out a smile at the thought Saito winning. Saji was envious of saito. If only he could get Kaichou to smile for him like that… he shook his thought at that. Let forget about that for now and concentrated on what happened.

On another side of screed something with a splashing sound something is jumping out from the sea and when he looks closely the creature seems to be some sort of fish. A Giant fish about the size of Whales.

"Is that a Whales?" Saji let out the question as Sona answer him again.

"No… it may look like e wales but if you look closely it resemble those of shark. it quiete a large shark that for sure. If I'm not mistaken it was called…" before Kaichou could finish her word someone finish it for her.

"Taniwha… they are the type of creature that once was refer to as the guardian of the sea." Abe-Senpai suddenly appears from behind Kaichou while she said that casually as she take a seat next to Kaichou.

"Ara… Kiyome-san… sorry for the trouble that my familiar caused but even if it is your father Saito will win this for sure and I'll make sure that you don't have to went through with the bet that the two have." Kaichou said this but her eyes have a dangerous glint in it as she stare at Abe-Senpai which return her stare back.

"Don't think just because his Familiar is stronger the match had already been decided… and it not like I mind if he went through with the bet if he could defeat father."

Abe-Senpai seems to said something at the last sentence but Saji could quite catch it but judging from Kaichou reaction she seems to heard it.

The two stare at each other as a spark forming… well it more like Saji had a feeling that spark si forming between them. That show how intense the two feeling are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ajuka watch as the two called fourth their own Familiar. Now is the time for him to observe the power of Windalfr with his own eyes. That was the very reason that he spread the rumor about someone capable on controlling the Pegasus so that it would reach the head of Abe family.

If someone like him were to learn of the rumor he without a doubt will go and search the root of the rumor and that when Ajuka made an appearance as he strike a deal with the Head of Abe-family to hold out a match between him and Saito.

All of it was for the sake of experimenting with Windalfr power. Gandalfr, Lifdrasir and Myoznitnirn… Ajuka had already seen the three of them with his own eyes but he have yet to see Windalfr yet. That was the reason for this match to begin which. Unlike Sirzech and Serafall Ajuka doesn't have to deal with the meeting of three great powers so he have some time on himself for this.

Ajuka turn to a screed in front of him as a Green bar appear above the two Monster. From the analaysis the Kraken seems to possess about [7380] HP while for the Taniwha his own HP only stop at [2150]. Just from that one could tell that this battle seems to be one side but the difference of HP doesn't mean that the lower one is weaker. The Device that Saito create seems to only measure their own Endurance, Stamina and something similliar to it. It doesn't measure their own strength such as Attack power, Defense, speed, magic and so on.

Speaking of the Device it was quite a feat for him to create something like this. To convert one own Vitality to a number. This interest Ajuka more. If this system become quite known it could be used on a rating match and because of that the number of death from rating match could be decrease dramatically. With the Rating game system right now although there is a system that could forcefully remove someone that was unable to fight but a person could still die if they receive an attack that they couldn't handle.

Not only that those on the top also have to be have to hold back as to not kill their opponent as it was hard to tell whether their opponent could stand to their attack. With this system they could fight with ease knowing that how much vitality does their opponent have.

Anyway… he can think about this later. It time for the match between the two to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on top of the Kraken I look down at Kiyome father who seems also standing on the creature of his. On closer look I can see that the creature resembles those of shark except that the size is beyond what a shark could be. In fact if I have to say Whales should be the correct species for the creature before me.

I wish I study more about this thing as I am right now I am clueless as what kind of creature before me. Oh well… let just get this over with. No matter what I can't afford to lose this match.

"**Match Start!"**

As soon as the word from Ajuka echoed without wasting any second I instruct the Kraken to attack.

[Wrap!]

I gave an order as it tentacle shot out like a Bullet to the Giant Shark. Unlike the Pegasus, this creature move mostly based on it instinct so communicating with it was useless leaving me no choice but to take full control of him using Windalfr.

Splash!

It tentacle hit the surface of water as resulting a big splash but no sight of the Giant shark. guess I miss but where did he go…

I scan the area but there no sight of a Giant Shark in the vicinity that only mean….

"Shit!" I tried to order the Kraken to move but because of his size his movement was restricted and then…

Bam!

I can hear the impact very well. Abe-san had opt to use [Dive] to dodge my own attack just now and then he attack me from under the sea. Looking up at the HP bar I can see it has decrease slightly to [7030]. It wasn't much of a threat but…

Bam! Bam! Bam!

A relentless attack coming from beneath. Kuh…. If this goes on I will lose… I have to do something…

[Whirlpool] using the many tentacle that it have a whirlpool surrounding the area around me.

A moment passed and then the Giant shark finally submerged from on the surface unable to whistand a pressure emitted from the whirlpool.

Now my chance!

[Toxic!]

The kraken shot out something that look like an ink but the it could turn deadly if one were not to be treated after making any contact with it. Now then the only way for him to dodge it is by moving toward.. the whirlpool. If he tried dodging another way he won't have enough time to dodge the Toxic.

Despite the dangerous situation he doesn't seem like someone who had been cornered. As if saying something to his Familiar the Giant shark start heading forward at high speed as it dodge the deadly Toxic heading straight first to the Whirlpool.

I don't know what he planning but if he thought that being trap in a whirlpool is better than being hit by the Toxic than he made a big mistake. The whirlpool will restrict his movement and because of that even a slow creature like Kraken could hit him without miss.

The Kraken raised two of his Tentacle as it prepared for the strike. One strike from the kraken will probably sip out half of his HP considering the difference in size between the two. And with two strike the match mine!

*Swoosh*

The Tentacle move like a Bullet as it aim at the Giant Shark who is about to be trap by a whirlpool as it hit his body… at least that what I thought for it to happen as all of a sudden the whirlpool that should have trap him disappear giving him a to move freely as it dodge my attack swiftly before leaping out from the ocean mouth wide open.

[Bite!]

With a simple bite the Giant Shark completely cut down one of the Tentacle and as if it wasn't enough it went straight for the second Tentacle cutting it down as well.

The Kraken cried from pain. Despite under my control it still could fell pain.

"Ahaha… that was a great move restricing my movement using a whirlpool but Taniwha is a creature that mostly can be spot in a places with Dangerous current or Giant Waves and some can even be found near a Whirlpool area." Abe-san said. I assume that the it must have caused a whirlpool on itself which moving in an opposite side of the whirlpool that I created completely negating it.

So the creature name was Taniwha…. It still doesn't ring any bell in my mind. Anyway… the situation is bad. Looking at the HP bar it already turn Red meaning the Kraken is in critical condition. A few more hit will be enough to take him out.

Even so… I thing will be fine as long I maintain my distance from him. My Kraken have much longer rance in term of attack after all. With that in mind forcing the Kraken to move it splash the remaining Tentacle into the sea causing a large wave as it help giving a momentum for it to maintain his distance from the Taniwha.

"Now it time to-" before I could even finish the sound of something piercing the air in front of me can be heard and then.

ShukShukshukshukshuk!

A varieties of weapon ranging from dart to sword to spear pierce the Kraken as it remaining HP went Zero.

I was confused at what happened but after looking at the Taniwha it mouth was wide open and from it I can see a sharp object sticking out from it.

"Fufufufu… a wise move maintaining a distance but that only work if your opponent doesn't have any Range attack. Unfortunately for your information the Taniwha could store a weapon right inside it stomach and it can fire the weapon like a Bullet if it wish to."

Abe-san explain… kuh… it seems I lose. I could have won if I have some knowledge about the Taniwha but saying that now feels more like an excuse. The weak will lose no matter how much he knows and the strong will win no matter how much he doesn't know…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father won… it seems that not even him could afford to beat father." Kiyome said watching the aftermatch. "Though he did a good job controlling the Kraken like that." Despite that she still show a look of awe at Saito which only irritated Sona further but she decide not to bring that up.

Saito lose the first match and if he lose the next match as well than it will be the end of the match. All she could do was trust Saito but she can't help but feel worried. If he lose than he would be forced to leave them and that something that she doesn't want to happen.

She can only hope that the next one he will win. One who win two out of three will be the winner automaticalle meaning that if he lose this as well he lose the match.

"Go Senpai!"

"win this time!"

The other start to cheer for Saito which just make Sona feel stupid. That right… right now all she could do was cheer for him but it to embarrassing to do it out loud so she settled inside her mind only.

(for a Devil you sure feel shy easily…)

'Shut up!'

What with her suddenly saying things out of nowhere. Sona thought she would be quiet this whole time.

(anyway… I have been sensing some sort of Divine presence not too far from where you are…)

'What do you mean?' Sona ask feeling confused. If it was Divine presence than could it be it has something to do with Heaven? Or maybe a God from other Mythology.

(No need to be alarmed. I don't think it an enemy but if I have to say it gave me the feeling of a Familiar.)

A Familiar? Does that mean that there is a familiar which would be coming from God Territories? Is it Saito Familiar or the head of Abe Families? Sona doesn't know the answer but it seems it her question will be answer right now as on the screen both of them had change place to land located in an island not too far from where they fought just now.

"This presence… don't tell me father is about to use him?!" Kiyome seems shock for some reason as she stood from her seat. Sona turn back to the screen as she noticed a shadow approaching from above Kiyome father.

*Swoosh*

The shadow finally become clear as with a Flap of his wing a huge gust of Tornado form blowing everything away but despite that Kiyome father doesn't flinch at all as the creature land slowly behind him.

"A-a Garuda!?" Tsubaki let out a gasp as she watch the creature who is called Garuda. Sona can't blame her. For those who don't know about the Garuda just show a confused look but Sona know better. A Garuda is a creature that have appears both in Hindu and Budha Mythology.

It was once use by Vishnu as mean of transportation. A Garuda look just like a Giant eagle but according to legend it have enough power to even match with a high level Dragon. For a human to have that kind of creature under his command… he doesn't called the strongest beast tamer for nothing. If Saito doesn't called anything stronger than that he would have no chance against it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Well… how should I said this. I feel like this whole thing was just a rip off from a certain Video game but then again all of it was happening in real life so I don't know whether the term game is right for it.

Then again I don't know Senpai could control a creature like that.

"That Hiraga Saito… he even can control a legendary kraken so easily. Sona really have found something amazing there." Eve Buchou was impressed by it. I wonder what else that he can- no, let correct that. I wonder what else he can't do. I mean I've seen most of the thing he done like erasing a person memories, causing a large explosion, even controlling a legendary holy sword like it was nothing. Now I wonder if he have some sort of skill that allow one to peek anywhere like seeing through a crystal ball or something. If I he have that he could peek all he want… damn it! Now I'm jealous! Invite me as well if you're peeking on the girls!

Anyway…. The next match is about to begin and Kiyome-Senpai dad seems to summon some sort of Giant bird.

[hoo… a Garuda huh…] Ddraig seems to know something about it so I ask him about the Giant bird. And so he starts explaining about the Garuda origin till I told him stop. I don't need to hear that much detail unless it about a girl Boob.

"So… that bird was something that belong to a God?" I still didn't understand about this concept of many gods. I thought God had died already but it turn out there is still other God exist from different mythology. "Did you said that they almost as strong as Dragon… does that mean this bird is almost as strong as you Ddraig?" Ddraig snort at that as if I was just making some sort of joke.

[Hmph…. It not their power that let them being a threat to a Dragon, it a-]

Before Ddraig could finish he was interrupted by the surprised tone of Buchou.

"T-that…" Buchou word Trailed off and the other also seems to have a similliar expression… well except Asia who are looking confused right now.

I turn my focus back on the screen and that when I noticed. A Hole about ten meter diameter appear above Senpai but that not what caught my attention. It was the being that came from the hole itself. The being descend to the ground behind. Even though there was far away I can feel the very presence of the creature just by looking at him.

"T-tannin Ojii-san!?" Buchou again show a surprised look when she saw a Dragon that Senpai had summon. That right… it was a Dragon about 15 meters tall.

[Ah, how nostalgic… it was Tannin…] even Ddraig seems to know something about him.

"Buchou… do you know the Dragon?" I ask Buchou who is still fixing her eyes at the Dragon on the screen. I don't want to be left out.

"Ah… yeah…" hearing my question Buchou finally regain her composure again as she explained to me. "he was a Former Dragon king but now reside within one of the land belong to Gremory group." Buchou explained to me.

Dragon king? If I'm not mistaken that the ranking just below Ddraig which is Heavenly Dragon. Senpai just summon something amazing there. I know I already said this before but I said it again… what did Senpai can't do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The majestic form of a Dragon descends behind me. The one that I have summoned right behind me was Tannin a Former Dragon king who had turn to a Devil being an Ultimate Class Devil. i first met him when I sneak out into his territories to get my hand on something called 'Dragon Fruit' which can only be found in his territories.

I don't want to waste any more time telling the whole story so long story short I was spot by one the of the Dragon living there and then a Dozen of Dragon was chasing me aiming for my life but I easily shut them down with Windalfr. And then then he came and I have to say he deserve the name of the Dragon king.

Just like Gandalfr, Windalfr also have a time limit on it usage and depend on how strong the one it control the time limit may be short or longer. With Tannin I can only take full control of him for about an 3 max provide that Windalfr is still full on Battery while I did that. But because all of the Dragon I have to control before that I can only affect him at three minute after that Windalfr battery ran out and I have no choice but to explain my reason.

Let skip some time after some explanation he finally understood as he fire a blaze of fire at me just like what he did to me right now- wait a sec!

In a flash I raised Derflinger as a blaze of fire was absorbed by Derf.

"Oi, are you trying to kill me!" I shout at the Dragon king behind me.

[If you don't explain why am I being summon here I will roast you with a Blaze of fire…]

"YOU ALREADY TRY THAT!" honestly this dragon king really is troublesome. I was tempted to just take full control of him. After using at the Kraken I should be able to take full control of him for an Hour at most.

[Kid… I thought the agreement was for you to borrow a Blizzard dragon but why am I being summon here?] he ask me again… like he said normally I was planning to use a Blizzard Dragon for air battle but decide to change it after seeing the creature that Kiyome-father just summon.

Just from looking I could tell that it power is immense that if I use a blizzard Dragon as plan I will lose for sure and that something that is not allowed. For an instance there I thought of summoning 'him' just for a sure win but decide not to. Even with Windalfr the longest I could take control of him is 2 second and that when Windalfr is still at full power.

That why I settled with the second strongest on my list which happen to be this Dragon Tannin. He and I have an agreement that in return of offering he and his peerage service he want me to provide a way to mass produce the 'Dragon Fruit' after I introduce myself as a Scientist.

The Dragon fruit also known as Dragon apple was a special fruit that can only been found on underworld and despite the fact that the Dragon Tannin is growing them in his territories it amount isn't infinite. That why he want to me to find a way to increase the quantity of the food.

"Sorry for the sudden change of plan but I will be needing your help to win this battle." I said as I point to my opponent who just standing there as the Giant bird just look at us with amusement in his eyes… okay, maybe I'm just imagining that last one. The Dragon Tannin turn his head looking straight of the giant bird.

[A Garuda… no, not just any Garuda but one of the four Garuda king.] he seems surprised when he saw the giant bird for himself. So the giant bird was called Garuda not to mention a King? Wonder what that mean.

[well, well… if it isn't Tannin one of the Six Dragon king. Never thought I would be fighting you here of all places.]

The Garuda spoke? I was sure it not because of Windalfr that I could understand that.

[Former Dragon king actually… unlike you which is one of the Four Garuda king, Free-At-Will Garuda King.]

[so the rumor that you turn into a devil was true… not that I care. It would be interesting to rip out that head from your body.]

[hmph… don't think you could do the same like you did to those 'Naga'.]

It seems that the two of them already gearing up to fight. And they even ignore the one that called them.

"Yosh… show me what you got boy." Abe-san said as he jump on the Garuda back.

"sigh… so, what your answer?" I look at Tannin and the answer was obvious.

[Very well kid… I'll join this battle.] Tannin seems to agree as I raised Windalfr rune above as the rune start glowing brightly as the same kind of rune appear on Tannin forehead. Unlike what I did to the Kraken before this time all I did was put the mark of Windalfr on him signifying the contract between me and him. He will still got control over his body but if want to I could take control on my own provide that he is willing. With this I could use Windalfr much longer than what I normally could.

Not only that I can also transmit my thought to him in case it necessary. Of course that not what made this mode interesting. I would love to explain more but the opponent seems to ready to start anytime soon.

Without much though I jump behind Tannin back as his wing start to move so were the Garuda king as a huge Hurricane form blowing everything away. Just from that I can tell this two creature was on another level than the battle between the Kraken and Taniwha just now.

Just to make sure I look at the HP bar and saw.

Former Dragon King Tannin [207,000]

As expected of the Former Dragon king. It Vitality far surpassed what I have seen before. As for the Garuda King.

Free-At-Will Garuda King [146,800]

It seems that Tannin win In Vitality but just because the number is higher doesn't mean the winner has been decide. Now it all depends on me to win this match. I will surpassed the man in front of me and beat him at his own game.

"**Match 2 starts!"**

*Swoooooooshhhhhhhhhhh!*

The two kings open their wings and with a single flap their soar to the sky leaving a mini tornado as a result.

The Garuda flap his wing as a wind start to gather around his beak while Tannin open his mouth as a blaze of flame start to form.

The battle between the Former Dragon king and Garuda King had finally begin.

* * *

Yo… sorry for the late chapter. I'm a beat busy IRL that I don't have time to even wrote anything for my story. Anyway… I don't think I did a great job with the battle. I find it hard to wrote… I have half in mind to finish the fight in just a few strike but decide against it. Anyway… hope you enjoy it.

As you can see this arc will be focus mostly on Windalfr which I rarely use in the plot. I make a tweak to it ability a bit. Just like Gandalfr which could run out of fuel if use continuously I make Windalfr have the same weakness. Not to mention the stronger the creature that it control the shorter the time it have till it ran out of fuel. I'll explain more on the next chapter.

As for my choice of creature… I admit it did take me sometime. So right now we have the Former Dragon king Tannin versus an OC… well it I just use what I got from the myth so it wasn't technically an OC.

Anyway… I decide to stop here. If I tried to finish the three fights in one chapter I think it would take too long that It would cause me becoming lazy to finish it that's why I decide to stop here. The next chapter will be the end of this arc and hopefully I won't get sidetrack like this as well.

Oh… on a side note for those who knows about Madan no Ou to Vanadis I just make a new Crossover between Zero no Tsukaima and Madan no Ou though I still haven't reach the crossover part but please read it if you guys have the time and review is appreciated.

Speaking of a new fic I just thought of another one… well not really new. It a side story of Familiar of Devil which will focus on Multiple of Universe instead of just Dxd. I already have the plot in mind but don't know whether I should write it or not giving that I already have too much story unfinished.

Anyway… that is all from me and see you guys next chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

It another peaceful day…. For those who are ignorant about the supernatural around the world that is. Currently fighting for my life… well, not really. But you can I was fighting for the life that I was use to and that how currently about 4 Kilometer above the sea level riding on a giant Dragon I was facing against another similar Mythical creature resembling a Giant Eagle.

Um… I guess that was hard to understand, not to mention if it was normal human they would have died by now due to the lack of Oxygen at this height but I seems to be fine. This is all thanks to Gandalfr I guess as it make me adapt to almost any place immediately.

*Fwoooshh!*

The giant Eagle, Free-At-Will Garuda King one of the four Garuda King moving at high speed that it almost impossible for me to track him with my eye alone but fortunately the Dragon that I rode Former Dragon King Tannin could keep up with his speed despite his size. At first I wonder how am I even alive considering at this kind of speed I would have been crushed by the air Pressure but from what I can see Tannin seems to emitted some sort of Barrier that protect it Rider from the Air pressure. The same could be said for the Garuda considering that it rider was also safe.

[Oi, how long did you want to be on Defensive? We should attack while we can.]

Tannin said to me as he avoids a torrent of wind before keeping his distance more from the Garuda.

Just like what Tannin said I've been keeping my distance from the Garuda ever since the fight start and considering that In term of Power Tannin should have the upper hand but I learn my lesson before. If this was just a battle between Tannin and the Garuda there no need to worry but the problem is was the guy on top of the Garuda.

This is the head of the Abe family which is known as the family of Beast Master and not to mention this guy ability can even make even an ant to defeat an Elephant. I can't take any risk here because if I lose this battle as well… let just say I can't lose this no matter what.

"just a little more…" I said to Tannin. Despite his complain he still follow what I said. That is the prove of Windalfr although I didn't really take full control of him but the Rune on his forehead prove that right now that he have to follow my order.

It the downgrade power of Windalfr without stripping him of his free will I could control him but it would be bad if he wasn't willing to because with this level he could easily broke out of control that why this should only be used to those who are willing to cooperate with me.

And if you ask why in the world did I need to use Windalfr in the first place if they willing to listen to me it because there are still other advantage on establishing a connection like this.

*Zwoosh*

As we were defending the Garuda fire a blast of Wind at us with move at the speed of sound. From Tannin size it should be impossible to dodge the attack that moves at that kind of speed but with Windalfr it possible.

[Dodge!]

A simple command gave through the Windalfr connection and moving at the speed that should be impossible Tannin dodge bullet of wind that should be impossible to dodge. As he dodge the attack he take this chance to fire a Fireball at the enemy but as if they managed to dodge the attack as if they have known what we were doing. If I have to make a guess the old man must have read the flow of battle... that's how they able to read our move.

But from his expression I can see that he was surprised that were even able to dodge his attack. What he didn't know is that using the Windalf connection and by giving a simple command such as Dodge, Attack, Parry, Block and so on and if the one in sync with Windalfr was thinking the same thing we would be able to carry the action at 120% power than normal action.

[Are you done!] he ask me as he tried to get his bearing back. The fight on the sky mean that not only you have to worry about your surrounding… you also have to worry about above or below you as there is a chance an attack could come from that direction. And in term of Mobility the garuda seems to have the upper hand and we could easily lost him if we lower our guard.

"Hang on for a second." I said to him signifying that it still hasn't finish yet. "Don't worry, as long as we don't lose sight of the enemies we should be fine." I add as a to reassure him as well as myself. I know that being on defensive will only put us at disadvantage against the enemy considering how fast our enemy movement is.

My eyes had been on the enemies for the whole time making sure I don't lose sight of him or so that what should have happen but suddenly something that should be impossible happen as the enemies disappear… no rather than disappear the enemies suddenly vanish in front of my eyes.

"Wha- where did they go?" there no way they could just suddenly vanish like that so is it some sort of magic that make them Invisible? If that the case this is bad. if I don't know they location being on defensive is as good as useless.

[oi kid, above us!] at Tannin word I look up and that when I notice it.

"When did they…" the Garuda suddenly reappear above us as if he had been there the entire time. Moving at high speed the Garuda descend like a Hunter hunting a Prey. There no time to dodge… with leave us with few choice.

[Attack!]

Gathering fire at high speed inside his mouth Tannin fire a blaze of fire at where the garuda is coming and…. The flame passes through the Garuda as if he wasn't even there.

"Damn it, they trick us!"

*Zwoosh* I can hear the sound of the flapping wind behind us and I'm sure even Tannin could tell what it is.

*Slash*

The Garuda move his claw as he slashes at us. Not even with a command [Dodge] could save us from the attack as blood sprout out from Tannin body. But that not all as Tannin smoke seems to come out from where the wound that the Garuda Inflict.

The Garuda seeing this went for a second attack but since were already knew the attack coming it was obvious what to be done.

[Counter]

Tannin Twist his body in midair as his Tail smash the approaching Garuda causing him to be thrown a few meter from us. Using this chance we maintain our distance from them quickly.

[Kuh… I thought that was only a Rumor but it seems it was true.] Tannin doesn't seem to be in a good shape and looking at the HP Bar that one attack just takes half of Tannin HP.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask Tannin. Considering that a single Claw could reduce Tannin HP that much I have to guess there are other factor that caused it. There no way an attack as simple as that could deal so much damaged in one strike. There must be a reason behind it and Tannin seems to know something about it.

[It's their claw… I heard that a Garuda especially a high Level Garuda possess a Dragon Slayer properties on their claw and it seems the rumor was right.]

Dragon Slayer? I think I heard that word before. Just like how Devil is weak against a Holy item those with Dragon Slayer properties was a weakness to a Dragon or something that have anything to do with Dragon. In other word being hit by the claw gave a 'Super Effective' damaged to Tannin.

Then we have to be careful against him. What should I do? Now that I know that one disadvantage we have it would make sense if we end the battle as quick as we can but the problem is it would be bad if the Garuda have another trick up his sleeve… for Example that Illusion just now.

I'm not sure what he do but form what I could tell first he camouflaged himself from our view making it look as if he just vanish while still being in the same position and then he conjure another Illusion of himself to make it seems that he just appear on another place while still being in his original position. If not for Windalfr we would have lost the match that for sure.

Being a Garuda King he must have other trick up his sleeve. It would be dangerous to just charge straight ahead recklessly and there no time for me to find out what he capable off with mean that my only chance is this rectangular object in my hand.

*Beep*

"It's done!" the rectangular object in my hand let out a beeping sound signifying that the process was finally complete. Not wasting any time I bring the Device an information was display at on the screen of the device. Skimming through the data was easy with Myoz help and it only take a few second for me to have all the information in my head.

[I've been waiting for that!] Tannin seems happy now that there no need to be on defensive but oh well now that I have all the information I need there no need for to hesitated anymore.

"yosh… now let sow them our true power!" I said and at the same time a Demonic energy made of Flame start to gather on Tannin mouth. The enemy seems to be wary by our sudden change of approach as I can see their speed lower a little.

Though it only give us a better chance.

"with this... victory is ours." I said and at the same time Tannin open his mout preparing to fire his Blaze of flame that equal to the power of Meteor and then…

"Now! [Solarbeam!]"

[LIKE HELL I COULD DO THAT! WHAT THE HECK IS SOLARBEAM ANYWAY?!]

… the flame gone as Tannin shout at me.

"eh…. Don't tell me… you don't have enough level to learn it yet?"

[What are you talking about?]

Tannin reaction was of course confused by my word.

"Oh wait… I forgot that you're a Fire type so it should be impossible for you to learn a type of Grass type move. Cant be help…. Try [Hyper Beam]… Any Dragon type should be able to learn it."

[do you want me to burn you to crisp to snap you out of it?]

"hahaha..."

As we both talking like this.

"An opening!"

The Old man Voice can be heard as the Garuda charge straight from our left side. Charging at high speed he must have thought we were distracted not to notice him at all… and that where his mistake is. Despite my talk with Tannin I never take my eyes off him for even a second so I kind of expecting this attack that why….

"Full power at your left sight now!" quickly I change my tone and Tannin immediately caught on with the connection between us as a blaze of fire start seeping out from Tannin left body before it start forming a wall of fire encasing our left sight and the Garuda was caught off Guard as he was engulfed by the wall of Flame.

I can only hope that the old man is alive after this because I won't show any mercy. Flapping his wing as we ascend to the sky further only to stop about a hundred meter above the sky. The Garuda cannot move his body at all and I can see he tried to blow away the fire using the Wind but it useless. The flame was create by a concentration of energy that Tannin was supposed to use to fire his Meteor Blaze but because of my interruption that was canceled and using the leftover energy it was used to construct the barrier instead.

I have to say it was a basic tactic. Making enemy thinking you lower your guard and then strike them while they were unaware.

"Finish them now with your [Blaze meteor]."

[Stop giving name to my attack!] he said a bit irritated but that was gone as he prepared to fire his attack. [Although that name doesn't sound too bad. All right… one [Blaze Meteor] coming right up!]

Just as he said that a sphere of flame appear in front of him and the flame size start to increase and it stop as soon as it became twice the size of Tannin itself. This is it… my first victory.

[Attack!]

A simple command and with the command Tannin shot out the sphere of flam like a meteor crashing to the earth it head straight at the trap Garuda and then.

*Boom*

A strong Explosion can be seen as I shield my eye a bit from the Explosion. Lookinh below the result was obvious as the bar above the Garuda head become zero and without wasting any time I instruct Tannin to chase them before they fall to the ocean. No matter how abnormal that old man is, there no way he could survive falling form this height.

[Faster!] the command was follow as Tannin descend speed increased and in just a moment were passed the Garuda as he stop just beneath the Garuda as the two crash on top of him.

[Phew… that was a close one.] he said as he slowly descend to the land with the garuda on top of him.

[Kuh… can't believe I lose… you truly live up to your name as a Dragon King Tannin. I cant even blow away your flame with my fire.] the Garuda said though he doesn't seems to be in a good shape.

[Former Dragon King…] Tannin Groan a bit at being called Dragon king but no one seems to notice him at all.

"where the old man?" I ask because I haven't seen him near the Garuda at all.

"I'm here…" without warning he appear on the ground without any injuries at all. How the heck did he get to the ground so fast anyway? I didn't even notice him.

"really… you don't have to throw me off like that you know will…" he said and this will must be refer to the Garuda.

[what… even if you are tought for a human I doubt you could survive the flame from the Dragon king himself.] the Garu- I mean Will said back to him.

[It Former…]

"hmph… guess I have to thank you for that. Anyway… it seems this is our loss boy…." He looks at me and I have to say he seems amused by it. "you really got me there... I never thought that your interaction with Dragon King Tannin was an act. I was completely fool by it." he said as if praising me.

[I said For- oh well never mind. Anyway… that was not an act. This Kid even got me completely fool by his word.] At Tannin Word the Old man reaction was…

"Pfft… Gahahahahaha… so you even fool your own allied… that was great. To fool your enemies one must fool his allies first… never though a boy like you could pull off something like that."

Actually I don't like being called a Kid or Boy but I ignore the matter for now. Just because I win this match it all over. There is still one more left and let just hope that this one would go well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phew…" Kiyome breathe a sigh of relief. After seeing the Explosion caused by Dragon King Tannin attack she had fear for worst for his father but it appear he was safe and sound

"Phew…" beside her Souna Sitri have the same reaction as her but for Different reason. For Souna it was the fact that Saito managed to Win this round. If he had lose this match than she may not be able to see him anymore and she doesn't like it if that were to happen.

"Phew…"beside Souna was Rias as she also did the same reaction but with Different reason. Rias was rather close to Tannin and because of that she was a bit worried seeing that the opponent was a Garuda with is said to possess a Dragon Slaying power in it claw which can't be good for Tannin and she was worried that the attack got him just now but it doesn't seem like the he could be beaten with just one hit. Guess him being a Former Dragon king was for nothing after all even in the presence of a Dragon Slaying power.

The battle seems to have been over and with that in mind.

"Asia."

"Tiffania."

Rias and Sona both call out to their healer at the same time. Now that the battle over it up to them to heal the injured Familiar.

Speaking about the Familiar a large magic circle appear revealing the Familiar and the master.

Tiffania and Asia knew what to do as they went to where there are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew… it feel like forever since my feet touch the ground. No matter how high in the sky I was just now the ground is still the best place for a human like me.

Now that the second battle over with my win it mean that it was time for the third round. Before that it time for some rest. It will be a while before the next round will begin so I better take a break while I can.

"yo Sona… did you see my amazing win just now?" noticing Sona and the other I call out to them.

"hmph… that was just a lucky win… don't think highly of yourself." Was her answer. She really knew how to dampen my mood isn't she?

"hehehe… there no luck in the battle just now. The reason I win was thanks to this." I raise the rectangular device that was the key for the battle just now.

[I've been meaning to ask but what is that thing in your hand ever since the battle starts.]

Geh! Don't appear out of nowhere! In the first place how the heck did he sneak behind me without me noticing despite his size? Is it because he was a Former Dragon King? Behind me Tannin seems to be curious about the device in my hand. And it seems his word just now just make me the centre of attention for everyone.

"Oh yeah… I did remember seeing that thing during our battle earlier." Kiyome father which increase the other curiosities.

"well… let just say that this device allow me to record information about any being in the world. From the battle just now it record the information about the Garuda King like this…" I show them the information that was capture by the Device just now and since the screen a bit small some have to get closer to see what was written.

[ohhh… that the information about me there.] the person at question Free-At-Will Garuda King seems to find it amusing seeing his information written.

"hm… I feel like I've seen something like that before… don't tell me!" Issei seems to have figure out what this device was based on.

"That right! This device was based on another similar Device called ****dex and it name is…. FAMIDEX!" I held out the device proudly. One could say this one of the greatest invention ever.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Eh? What with the silence? Where the awe at this newest invention?

"you're going to get sue one of this day Senpai." Finally Issei voice broke this hellish silence.

"Don't worry…. This could be easily solve with the power of 'Disclaimer'."

"THIS IS NOT FANFIC!"

"well it also have another abilities for example…" I point the Famidex at Rias and Rias seeing this seems to back away but it was to late.

*Beep*

Just like that information of Rias Gremory was displayed on the screen. Of course in just a short time there no way to gather full information on her so all I could get was her basic information like her full name, her birthday, Favorite food and… her three size? Crap! I better stop here. I feel like if I continued my life would be in danger. On a side note the device work based on the spell [Record] which could delve to a past and using it to gather the information from the target past.

"A-anyway… I think it about time to start the third round aren't we?" I look at Kiyome father. For the third round I have just something need in order to win. I'm quite confident that this will be my victory regardless whether which of us is more experience is more familiar in familiar battle.

"hm… I guess it time… but before that let change the condition of winning a bit. If I you win you can have my daughter like promise-"

"Father!" Kiyome shout at her father as her face red probably from embarrassment and I can feel a threatening glare from my back at the same time as ii, if I turn around It would traumatized me so for now let just keep looking ahead.

"-and if I win you will be marrying my daughter instead." He finish his word and all I could do was open my mouth hearing that. Since when is this turning into marriage battle. No matter which sides win aren't the result almost the same?

""""""""….…..""""""""

Brrrr…. I can feel a strong killing intent from behind me. I was temp to just use [World Door] to escape from here but I don't think I want to made an enemy out of this old man if possible.

For now I should clear this misunderstanding first. "W-wait… I barely knew your daughter; I don't think it a good idea for us to be married. Not to mention you should ask you daughter first whether she want to or not!" now I can only hope my word went through him before the killing intent behind me becoming much stronger than before.

"Hmm… your right… so what do you think about it Kiyome." Oh… if Kiyome could convince her father then I should be safe.

"What? W-why should I be married to this guy!?" oh… good… keep going. At this rate I'll be safe.

"so you don't want to?" her father raised an eyebrow looking at her. Wahahahaha… it no use… there no way someone like Kiyome would want to marry someone like me…. I feel like I just mock myself just now.

"w-well… it not that I want to… but..." she was about to say something but was interrupt by her father.

"then it settled… now I don't see any problem."

"AT LEAST LISTEN TO TILL THE END!" Kiyome shout at being interrupt like that with her face red probably from anger. This guy really do things at his own pace… what to do…. The killing intent seems to become stronger than ever. Even if I want to turn back right now my body won't listen to me due to the fear from the killing intent. I need to do something….

"Then… I also will change my winning condition… I null the condition that if I win I will take your daughter!" now this should sooth out the killing intent behind me.

"Rejected."

"Why! You just change your just now so I should be able to change as well!" just how absurd can this guy get. He didn't even hesitated on rejecting my proposal just now.

"I will allow change if it doesn't stray too far from the original condition. My condition was for you to work for Abe Family to marrying my daughter doesn't make much of difference."

So that his reason. I have to say it doesn't make much difference form his original condition so that mean if I want to make him to agree with me was…

"W-well that if assuming I lose but that won't happen. All I need to do is win the third match right." I stated as I can feel the Killing intent lessen a bit. The condition said if I lose and all I have to do is not to lose. It as simple as that.

Phew… I feel like my lives just got shorten from the pressure just now.

"hoo… this could be interesting. This is the second time I met someone whose confident with their Familiar. Very well… show your worst… Gahahahahaha…" it seems that my word only further to amuse the old man.

Oh well at I can think about the matter after I win the third match. now that I can feel that the stare behind me had calm down I turn around to be faced with Sona and the other. Sona were looking at me as her eyes was telling me not to lose but her mouth.

"If you lose consider it the end of your life." Was what she said. Now I there no way I would lose after hearing that though it kind of scary hearing her saying something like that.

"Don't worry… it only hurt at first." Although Tsubaki tone sound like she trying to reassure me she didn't even correct about my dying part. Guess even she have the same opinion as Kaichou which just make it more scarier.

Well the other were just looking at me but from the action I can tell that if I lose they would be hell to pay. Siesta with her hand at Ame no Murakumo, Tiffa with her eerie smile well you got the basic. In other word my life is basically forfeit if I lose. Though I'm glad that they don't want me to go away but I wish it wasn't life threatening.

Well I guess Saji seems happy somehow. Did he think I will lose? One of this day I need to deepen my bond with him considering that were the only guy in Student council. Not that I hate interact with the girl but you know… there are some thing that guy can only talk to other guy about.

Anyway… now it was time for the third battle as the two of us head to the final arel for the final battle.

The first battle was based on the sea and the second was sky. Now that we finish both of it it time for the last one which is land. The rule is the same except that the battle will be held on the land that mean no flying.

"**oya… does the third round was about to begin?" **Ajuka voice suddenly resound to the area. Speaking of which I didn't see Ajuka when everyone else was gathering together.

"oi… where the heck did you go just now? You just miss one of my Invention introduction." I knew something was weird when I explaining about the Famidex. There no way someone like Ajuka would kept silent after hearing about the Famidex.

"**Ah.. sorry about that… there some business I need to take care of you see. Anyway… it time for the final battle… participant call forth your final Familiar!" **sound like it something that he willing to tell us so I guess I should ignore the reason for now.

I look at Kiyome Father to find out what kind of creature he will use for the final round and…

"Neiiighhhh" I can hear the sound of a horse. Although Pegasus can be considered a Horse the sound that I tone of Horse was different that it more ominous than Pegasus causing a shiver run my spine. I look at the creature who had appeared out of the wood surrounding us I can feel a shiver running my spine looking at it.

The sound of a Horse may make one think that the creature must be some sort of Horse creature but the sight infront of me was a knight… no, A headless knight riding a Black Horse that let out an ominous aura.

Bringing out the 'Famidex' I scan the creature immediately. Doesn't seem like the Old man mind that I use this device so I intend to make good use of it. an information start to appear as I stare at the name of the creature name.

"Dullahan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

"Waitwaitwait… isn't that that weird Armor that Kiyome Senpai used during our Tennis match before? If I'm not mistaken it called…" I tried to recall the name of the headless armor that Kiyome Senpai once used before but someone else beat me to it.

"Dullahan… a set of animated headless armor with his head detached from his body." Kiba said as a matter of factly. Damn it Kiba! You stole my line… at least let me sound cool for once!

"Um… but isn't it different from the one we saw before?" I turn to Buchou for an answer. Even though it was beyond the screen I can feel this eerie feeling emitted from the Dullahan. Not to mention unlike the one Kiyome Senpai had this one is thousand time scarier than the one I've seen before.

"Um… your right… I can sense that it power is nothing like a normal Dullahan." Buchou said and from the look of it even she didn't know the reason.

"Well… it not surprise that you notice… after all unlike "no-head" Honda, father Dullahan had existed long during the terror of Dullahan was still around." 'No-head' Honda must be refer to Kiyome Senpai Dullahan but I still don't get it what make this Dullahan difference from Kiyome-senpai Dullahan.

As if sensing my confusion Xenovia explain. "a long time ago when the church is still expanding monster once roam the land freely. But with the church Influence the Monster Influence was weaken and because of that causing a newborn monster to be weaker than the monster at those era."

Hm… I still don't get it. It not something my brain could handle all at once.

"In other word the monster that exists long before the church gaining influence is much stronger than the one existing after that." Akeno-san simplify for me showing an allure smile.

So in other word monster from long ago are much scarier and stronger than the current one. Phew… it make me glad that I was born in modern era if that the case.

"It is rare for the monster from that era to still exist let alone be tame. How did your father do it anyway Kiyome?" Buchou look impressed as she turn to Kiyome Senpai for an answer.

"Well he doesn't known as the strongest Beast Master for nothing…" was Senpai answer. Hm… looking back I have to admit I that old man was scary. Even without his monster around he already scary… I wonder how Senpai can keep his cool in front of someone like that?

"well? I have shown mine so now is your turn." From the screen I can hear Kiyome Senpai father said to Senpai. Now I'm also curious what kind of creature Senpai would summon. He can even summon a Dragon king so I think Senpai might have a chance to win this if he summon something powerful.

speaking of the Dragon king that Old man Tannin have gone after Senpai sending him back using this portal or something. he says that he have more work need to be done back home and so he gone. it my first time seeing a Dragon aside from Ddraig so i'm a bit nervous but him being an acquantince of Buchou lessen my nervous a bit. well at least he seems nice. anyway... back to watching Senpai...

"fu…"

"…fu?"

"Fuhahahahahahahaha… well… well…. It is time to start the final battle and your about to witness a Familiar that never before witness in history of the Earth, Heaven and Underworld." Did Senpai just gone crazy somehow?

"hoo… interesting… then where is this Familiar your talking about?" it seems Senpai just caught the old man attention from his word.

I don't know what Senpai planning as she suddenly bring out Derflinger as he point it at Kiyome father.

Formerly known as Familiar of Zero now a Familiar of Devil… Hiraga Saito at your service." He finish with a bow.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…..Eh?"

* * *

Um… I don't think I did a good job with this chapter. I seem to be having some sort of problem when writing this chapter and even the fight look weird when I wrote it. oh well if you would be so kind as to ignore it then let us continued with the next chapter… after I finish it.

On a side note I think I've mention about the new crossover I want to write… well it more like a side stories from this stories which Issei and Saito as main character which will cross with other media. How should I said this… I seems to have finish some chapter for it but I don't know whether I should post in this story or I should just make another story. For now I held back on posting the chapter not to mention that the time set in the side stories is set during the event of Volume 5 HSDxD and there are some abilities that Saito shouldn't have yet so I think I wait a little before posting it.

Anyway… hope you enjoyed this chapter…. I wish anyway.

See you guys next chapter then.


End file.
